Stephanie Plum- FTA
by Sassysaint
Summary: Stephanie is in Atlantic City and has just been arrested for murder. The evidence is stacking up against her and her court date is fast approaching.
1. Chapter 1- Atlantic City

Chapter 1- Atlantic City

I woke up to a loud pounding noise. "Go away." I muttered

When I tried to sit up I instantly felt a pain in my head and my eyes refused to open. I heard the pounding again and forced my eyes open, but they were having trouble adjusting to the light. I laid back down feeling groggy and I looked up at the ceiling. It used to be white but now looked grey and there were water stains. I forced myself to sit up and look around to see where I was. I realized I was on the floor. I didn't recognize the room, but it was obvious I was in a cheap motel room. The floor felt disgusting and smelled like cigarettes and feet. I finally pulled myself up onto my feet and immediately noticed my hand was heavy. I lifted my hand to find I was holding a gun. I jumped as the pounding started again.

I started trying to gather the facts. I was in a motel room. I had a gun in my hand. Someone was trying to get in the door. Suddenly I had adrenaline pulsing through my body as I heard the door being kicked in and I raised the gun.

"FREEZE!"

"POLICE"

"DROP IT!"

"DROP THE WEAPON!"

"DROP IT!"

"POLICE"

"DROP THE GUN!"

At least a half a dozen men busted into the room with weapons drawn. I immediately dropped the gun when I realized it was the police. I was ordered to my knees and told to put my hands on my head. Just then my eyes shot across the room. There was the body of my skip Keith Latty and he looked dead to me. I moved my hands away from my head and immediately had them hoisted back up by one officer as another pointed his gun at my chest. I started trying to take deep breaths and kept looking all around me.

"Stephanie Plum you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions." the officer began as he pulled my hands roughly to my back and cuffed them tightly before pulling me onto my feet.

"Wait!" I cried out as I felt my breaths coming fast.

"Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law." I couldn't move my feet as the officer dragged me from the room.

"Wait." I argued as I felt the need to run to move to do something.

"You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future."

I tried to open my mouth to speak again but had no words. My mouth was dry and felt like it was full of sand. An officer pushed me against the squad car and began frisking me while the other one kept reciting my rights. "If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you before any questioning if you wish."

I pushed back away from the car and spun to look at the officer. "Do not resist." he ordered

"This is a mistake." I explained

"That's what they all say." he smirked

"No." I tried to argue

"Get the kit." one officer said to another. My hands were swabbed and sprayed.

"If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney." he finally finished.

"Wait, this is a misunderstanding." I lifted my hands.

"Oh trying to resist?" the officer closest to me pushed me back against the car and I pushed myself back against him.

He popped me in the mouth with his elbow as he pushed me back against the car. "Oh, I'm sorry." he told me as another officer laughed. I looked at his badge to make sure I got his name 'T. Conklin'

"But.." I wanted to argue again but he shot me a glare that told me I needed to shut up. I felt the blood drip down my chin and tasted it in my mouth.

"Positive." one officer spoke to another.

"Positive? What's positive?" I asked

"Ms. Plum, do you understand your rights?" he asked again

"Yes." I told him through gritted teeth. Once I answered Conklin yanked on the cuffs and pulled me into the back of the squad car. I tried to lean back out and he slammed the door. I jerked back before it hit me in the face.

"Positive?" one officer asked another.

"Yep, gun shot residue on her hand." he laughed

I watched out the window as they covered the door with police tape. I saw detectives pull up. I kept staring out the window as they stopped to ask questions to one of the officers. These detectives dressed in suits, but had their jackets off. They weren't in jeans like Morelli. I watched the Medical Examiner pull up next and I turned away.

"Take her back to the station." I heard a detective tell one of the officers.

"With pleasure." Conklin wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't screw up the case by feeling her up." the detective warned him.

************************************Remembering******************************

What the hell is happening? I leaned back and tried to remember how I got here. Okay two days ago I had convinced Connie to give me one of Ranger's high risk bonds because I was broke. I mean really broke. Like negative in my bank account broke. No groceries, need to pay the rent broke. Lula had asked me to lend her money for an emergency and I gave her everything I had in my account. She never told me what the emergency was or rather she refused. I assumed it was something important so I helped her. I convinced Connie to give me Keith Latty's file. He was wanted for the rape and murder of two women. His bail was set at five hundred thousand dollars and Vinnie paid it.

Catching Latty and getting that fifty thousand dollars would fix all of my financial problem and keep me comfortable while I waited for more lower bonds to come in. I had gone to his address in Hamilton and found it was completely false. He was listed at 366 Bryant Avenue but the addresses ended at 200 on that road. His mother Elise Latty lived in Robbinsville so I went there next. She wanted to turn him in but had no idea where he was. She took my card and promised to call if he came around. She did agree to give me his brother's address.

I went back to Hamilton and found myself knocking on the door. No one answered so I went to the next door neighbor and asked if they knew where Jeremy Latty was. I met Sid Worley who talked my ear off about flowers and the petunias that he was planting. I finally agreed to check out his tomatoes growing in his backyard garden before he told me where Jeremy was. He was assistant manager at the Carvel store in Sunnybrae Plaza in Yardville. I thanked him and jumped into my current POS Toyota Corolla as my stomach grumbled.

When I pulled up to Pino's I saw Morelli's POS crown vic parked in the lot. We were currently in an off stage and I wasn't looking forward to seeing him right now. My need for a meatball sub over powered my need to avoid Joe Morelli. I quickly made my way through the door and went straight to a booth in the back. I leaned back and let out a breath after Johnny had taken my order. Johnny Cassy was a teenager who waited tables after school and during the week.

"Avoiding me Cupcake?" he asked as he slid into the bench across from me.

"No Morelli, just hungry and in a hurry. No time to chat." I explained

"Bob misses you." He reached his hand across the table and I pulled mine away and put under the table and onto my lap.

"I'm tired and I am hungry." I whined

"Not sleeping so well? I know ways to make sure you sleep like a baby." he raised an eyebrow

I couldn't help but laugh "Morelli you just offered to put me to sleep rather than keep me awake."

"Don't make me explain exactly how I can tire you out." he shook his head

"Finally" I said as Johnny placed my sub and a can of coke in front of me.

"Want to come by and watch the game tonight?" he asked

"No" I answered before I took a big bite.

"No? Come on Cupcake, the boys miss you." he pleaded

"The boys?" I glared with a mouth full of meatball "Did you forget we are off?" I set down my sandwich and took a drink.

"You're still pissed?" he sat back and sighed

"You freaking screamed at me like a caveman in front of everyone. You called me stupid and reckless. You said my life was a disaster and I was wasting my time trying to be good at bounty hunting when I would never get better." I took a deep breath trying to control my anger as the memory came rushing back. "You said I was a danger to everyone around me and I was going to get Lula or Ranger killed one day because I don't ever use my brain."

"I was mad because your car blew up again. It set two others on fire when it exploded. I didn't mean those things I was just upset and angry." he tried to explain.

"You said my instincts sucked." I glared

"Cupcake." he pouted

I stuffed the rest of my sandwich in my mouth and stood up as I grabbed the coke to bring with me "Screw you Morelli."

He followed me and stepped in front of my door before I could open it "MOVE!"

"Stephanie, I know you're pissed but don't do anything we'll both regret." he warned

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked

"Don't go running to Manoso." he glared at me

"Is that an order?" I gave him my best Burg glare.

"Well..."he stuttered "yes it is."

"Okay noted. Now, get the hell out of my way." he moved and I opened the door and slid in.

"He's not good for you. Every time you hang around him bad things happen." he warned

"He is usually saving me from those bad things." I corrected him

"I don't trust him. He wants you in his bed. Another notch on his bed post." he shook his head

"Where do you hide your bed post? Did you fill up every post on your bed and had to buy a new one?" I tilted my head and stared at him

"That's not fair." he whined

"Life isn't fair." I sighed

"'ll bring some pizza by tomorrow night." he offered as I slammed the door.

So after that I called Ranger on the way to Carvel. He answered quickly.

"Babe"

"Yo, any distractions or work for me to pick up?"

"I was going to call you about a distraction tomorrow night." he answered

"Perfect." I smiled

"You can always come in and do searches." he offered

"I don't want a pity position." I confessed

"What kind of position do you want?" he teased

 _Anything that involves your soft sheets or fluffy towels_ I thought before I answered "I'll let you know."

"You're playing with fire." he warned

"Did I say that out loud?" I blushed

"Babe" and then he disconnected.

************************************************Happening now*************************************

The car pulled into the station and I was yanked out. The officer pushed me through the doors and set me in front of a desk. "Stephanie Plum" he told the woman as he handed over my purse. She opened it up and went through my wallet as she pulled out my driver's license and started typing stuff into the computer.

"Charge?" she asked

"Murder" he answered

My breathing became short and fast and then I saw black dots in front of my eyes.

"Let's go Plum, we need to finish the booking process." I instantly recognized his vice and knew it as Conklin. He slapped my cheek a couple of times and then slapped my lip as I whined. "There we go."

I opened my eyes and noticed I was sitting in a chair across from the desk. "Let's go." he lifted me up roughly pulling me to a small screen where my mug shot was taken.

He brought me back to the desk "The purse was the only personal property on her." he explained as she nodded.

She asked me a series of questions. Name, birth date, address and all of the basic information.

He dragged me over and another officer took my fingerprints. I was fighting to hold back the tears. "Now it's fun time." Conklin smiled as he led me into a small room.

A woman came in wearing gloves and ordered me to strip. I was frozen in place for a second and then slowly stated taking off my clothes as Conklin looked on. "I got this." the female officer told him

"She tried to resist. I'll stick around." he smiled

There wasn't much to remove so I pulled off my skirt and tank top. I stood there feeling totally exposed in just my blue panties and matching push up bra.

She nodded to Conklin and stepped towards me. "Take it all off." she ordered "Full body cavity search."

Now the tears came and just steamed down my face as I pulled off my bra and underwear. I used one hand to cover my breasts and the other to cover my vagina. I looked up to see Conklin smiling. He was picking up all of my clothes and placing them in a bag. I could swear he brought each item close to his nose before he dropped them into the bag. I stopped staring at him and then looked back to the floor.

"Turn around and put your hands against the wall." she ordered as she moved to uncuff me.

I complied as she used a small flashlight to check my ears, my nose, and my mouth. Then I closed my eyes as I felt her spread my legs apart. _I focused on **Rex running on the wheel and hiding in his soup can**_. "Spread your..." **_Riding in Ranger's Porsche_**. I sniffled as I followed her directions. I felt so humiliated. **_Taking Bob to poop in Joyce's yard_**. I felt that bastards eyes on me. _**The smell of Ranger's shower gel**._ How the hell did this happen? **_My mother's pineapple upside down cake_.** I wanted to throw up. The tears were pouring down my face and I felt myself shaking with sobs.

Finally the officer stopped touching me and had me turn around again. She handed me new underwear and a bra along with an orange jump suit. He stood and watched me dress and then put my cuffs on again. Conklin led me to the next small office and a doctor drew my blood and did a chest x-ray to look for tuberculosis.

He brought me to a holding cell next. I looked in to see it was already full with about ten women. "I want my phone call" I sniffled

"You'll get it." He unlocked the cell door.

"I want my lawyer." I cried

"I'll let someone know." he pushed me into the cell and then had me press back against the bars as he uncuffed me.

I looked around the cell and all eyes were on me. I quickly sat down on the bench and put my head in my hands. Another girl sat down next to me. "He's a bastard."she spoke

"Who?" I said as I kept my head in my hands.

"Conklin. He's a freaking pervert." she said angrily. "He can't keep his hands to himself."

"Yes" I agreed. "He makes me sick."

"I'm Andrea." she told me

"Stephanie."

"Wha'd they get you for?" she asked

"I didn't do anything." I sniffed

"Sure you didn't" another woman said as she stepped towards me. "You look like you could use an ass whooping."

I jumped to my feet "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE." I yelled at her. My intention was to scare her and anyone else who thought about messing with me.

She held up her hands and stepped away from me "Take it easy white girl."

"Don't raise your voice up in here. Who the hell do you think you are?" another woman asked

"She's that bounty hunter bitch." another woman said as she got to her feet. I recognized her right away. Lakisha Jackson. I had brought her in a few months ago on a concealed weapons charge.

"Oh? This is the Bitch who brought in my man Mike and now he's serving three years for possession." anther woman said as she got to her feet.

Suddenly another woman jumped up and punched me in the face. "You bitch" she yelled

Some of the others cheered and yelled as she pounded away at my stomach and chest. I fought back. I was punching and using my knees and elbows. Finally she fell to the floor and another woman shouted "Damn, someone get her."

"STEP BACK!" A voice yelled as we all separated.

"Plum." he announced as I turned to face the officer. It wasn't Conklin, this was a different officer. "Come here." he ordered as I walked to the bars and he pulled out cuffs. I turned around and pressed my hands through the hole as he slipped the cuffs onto my wrists. Then he opened the door and pulled me out of the cell and into the hallway. He had me lean against the wall as he uncuffed one hand and moved the cuffs to the front of my body.

"I want my lawyer Albert Koughn" I told him as he pulled me down the hall.

"Tell the detective." he told me as he guided me to a room and pushed me down into a chair.

He stood beside me as the door opened and two detectives entered the room. One of them nodded at the officer and he left. "Would you like some water?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"My name is Detective Martin and this is my partner Detective Harris." he explained.

"Were your rights read to you?" Harris asked

"Yes." I answered through gritted teeth. "I think I have a broken rib."

"Do you understand them?" Martin asked

I repeated my answer as my teeth remained clinched tight together "Yes"

"Do you know why you're here?" Harris asked next

"I didn't do anything." I glared him "Did you hear me tell you I think my rib is broken?"

"The evidence says differently." Martin smirked

Harris sat down across from me. "What happened to your rib and your face? Did Latty do that to you?"

"NO! Officer Conklin is responsible for my busted lip and some girl in the holding cell is responsible for my broken rib. I want out of here."

"We're trying to help you." Harris assured me

"Why did you murder Keith Latty?" Martin asked

"I didn't do it. I want my lawyer Albert Kloughn. I want my phone call." I demanded

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to us first?" Martin raised an eyebrow

"What time is it? How long have I been here?" I asked

"It's 6:00am. You've been here since 1:00am." Harris answered

"What day is it?" I shook my head as I tried to get my thoughts together.

"Saturday, May 6th" Harris looked at me as if he as studying me

"I want my phone call." The tears came again.

"Hey, I answered all of your questions." Harris reminded me

"Thank you." I told him

"So are you going to tell us what you were doing in the motel room?" Harris tried again

"I want my lawyer." I sealed my lips and immediately felt pain where my lower lip was now swollen.

"Okay Plum." Martin opened the door and asked the officer to come back in.

He pulled me back down the hall leaving me cuffed in the front. I looked over to see his name tag. 'J. Taylor' . He pulled me to another room with phones attached to the wall and handed me a quarter. I didn't even know they still had payphones anywhere. I stood in front of the phone for a minute thinking of who to call. Finally I picked up the receiver and put in the money. I dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Yo" he answered after the second ring

"I need you." I told him as the tears returned and I barely got the words out.

"Babe" he was worried

"Ranger I need you." I repeated through sobs

"Where are you?" he asked

"I was arrested" I hiccuped and tried to get the words out. "He hit me. They made me take my clothes..." I cried

"Tel me where you are." he demanded

"I'm in Atlantic City." I hiccuped up again.

"I'll be there in 40" he told me

"Hurry" I pleaded with him before he disconnected.

"What happens now Officer Taylor?" I asked

"Arraignment and the judge will set bail." he explained as he pulled me out of the room.

"When?" I asked

"An hour or two." he told me as he unlocked the cell.

Most of the women were sleeping or at least laying down across all of the benches. I sat in the corner on the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest and leaned my head down. I was trying to disappear. How the hell did I get here? I thought back to when I met Jeremy Latty.

************************************************Remembering********************************************

I pulled up in front of the Carvel and went in to find Jeremy Latty. There was only a woman behind the counter so I decided I must order ice cream so I can have an excuse to sit around and wait. I was sitting at a table enjoying my hot fudge sundae when the door opened and in came a man. He apologized for being late and went behind the counter. I watched him wash his hands and put on an apron. The woman told him she needed a break and left. The store was empty. I approached the counter and he looked up at me.

"Jeremy Latty?" I asked

"Yeah, what do you want lady?" he asked

"I am looking for your brother Keith." I told him

"Don't! He's trouble. Stay away from him or he will hurt you." he told me

"What makes you think that?" I asked him

"He gets off on rape and I wouldn't be surprised if he was guilty of murder like they say. He is a sick bastard who needs to be put out of his misery. Maybe he will piss off some jealous husband and get what he deserves." he smiled

"Any idea where he is?" I asked

"He hangs out in AC. He likes to go to clubs. Boogie Nights, Dusk or maybe Haven. I don't know. I don't hang out with him anymore." he shook his head

"Why not?" I pushed

"Because last time I hung out with him he raped my girlfriend. I beat the shit out of him and told him never to come around me again." he glared

"Did your girlfriend..."

"report it? No, she refused. She said she was too embarrassed. I tried to help her but she dumped me. I think she just didn't want to be involved with someone connected to the hell she endured." he stared off into space a he spoke.

"I understand." I nodded "Thank you for your help."

"You're going after him?" he asked me

"I'm a bond enforcement agent, it's my job." I shrugged.

"I hope you get him." he told me as the woman came back though the door

I nodded a thank you to him and left the store.

My phone rang as soon as I pulled out of the lot. "What are you doing tonight Cupcake?"

"I'm busy." I told him

"Got a date?" he asked

"Actually I do. I am headed to Atlantic City." I smiled

"Manoso with you?" his tone was angry

"Nope. Looking for a new man." I teased as I drove towards my apartment.

"You are making choices you are going to regret." he warned me

"It's my life." I told him

"Fine. Go ahead and continue to screw it up. The whole Burg already thinks you're a screw up so I am sure no one will be surprised to find out you go to Atlantic City for one night stands." he threatened

"Screw you." I told him as I hung up.

I was dressed and on the expressway to Atlantic City in less than an hour. I decided not to over dress so I wore a silky blue tank top with a short black skirt. I parked my car in the garage at the Tropicana. The Boogie Nights Club was in the Hotel.I didn't find Latty but I sweet talked the bouncer and find out a regular had hooked up with Latty last night. I waited around until the girl arrived and the bouncer gave me the nod. I moved next to her at the bar and asked her about him.

"You know a Keith Latty?" I asked

"Yeah, he's a psycho." she shook her head "Why are you looking for him?"

"To take him to jail." I told her

"Good, he is a sick bastard. I just wanted to hook up and he wanted to do all of this weird stuff. He wanted me to put on heels and step on his balls and stuff." We both made a sick noise and she shook her head like she was trying to shake out the pictures and thoughts.

"Where did you go with him when you left here?" I asked

"Room 208 Bayview Inn. It's on North Albany." she told me

"Thanks. Maybe you should just stay away from him. I suggested

"You can count on that." she assured me.

It took me about 10 minutes to get to the cheap motel. I decided to skip the office and just pull up at the corner. All of the doors faced the parking lot. I got out of the car in front of room 214. I stepped out of my car and then... and then...

**************************************************Happening now**********************************************

Shit, I got nothing. I couldn't remember at all what the hell happened to me after I stepped out of the car.

"Plum" Officer Conklin called me and I snapped my head up and went to the door. "Cuffs" he told me as I put my hands in the hole. He always squeezed them on as hard as he could and I could feel them cutting into my wrists.

I groaned as he pulled me out the door. "I bet you can make a lot of sweet noises with me on top of that sexy body of yours." he whispered in my ear. I shivered and pulled my head away from his and he laughed.

He pulled me through a door and I was in a courtroom. I looked around and saw Ranger right away. He stood when I came in the room and then his face burned with anger as he looked me over. I wanted so badly to run into his arms. I wanted him to hold me and kiss me senseless so I could forget this whole thing. He noticed Conklin pulling me with the too tight cuffs. He dragged me over to the chair and pushed me down hard and I winced at the pain in my side and then I let out what I thought was a short quiet moan.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You are making me so hard. I'm off in an hour, but don't worry I will be back to visit you tonight."

I heard Ranger growl as he was seated directly behind me and probably heard everything Conklin had said. He stepped back and stood between Ranger and myself. "There's no way your thug friend here will be able to afford your bail on a murder charge. I guess you'll be spending the night with me," he laughed and I heard Ranger take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I had to fly in from Boston." the man explained as he slid into the seat next to me. He had salt and pepper hair and wore a simple blue suit. I could tell it was tailor made for him. "Javier Manoso" he introduced himself as I whipped my head around to look at Ranger

Bad idea as Conklin reached out and put his hand on the back of my neck and twisted it back roughly so I was once again facing forward. Javier shot him a look "Is that necessary?"

"No contact." Conklin looked angry

"She can look. Don't jump the gun again or you're going to be out of a job." Javier threatened. Conklin started to laugh, but then stopped suddenly as he looked at Javier's face and his scary glare.

Ranger was back on his feet and Javier moved to him. They exchanged whispers and nods but I couldn't make out anything they were saying. Javier moved back to the table and he turned to me. "Okay Stephanie I'm sorry I didn't get here soon enough to talk to you. I am a criminal attorney and as I am sure you have guessed my brother contacted me on your behalf."

"yes" I whispered as I nodded my head.

Before either one of us could say more. I saw what I assumed was the prosecutor come in and sit at the desk across from us. He looked up from his file at us and suddenly a look of surprise crossed his face. "Manoso!" he smiled and stood and the men hugged.

"Jacobs" Javier nodded

"What the hell are you doing in Atlantic City? No one around here could even afford to talk to you for an hour." Jacobs joked.

"Helping out a friend." he explained

"Damn, must be a good friend." he emphasized the word friend. "There is no way she can afford you." he laughed and then moved back to his seat as the bailiff came in.

"Please rise." he spoke. As I went to stand up Conklin grabbed my cuffs and pulled me to my feet. "The honorable Judge Green presiding."

A short heavyset man came out of a door and made his way to the bench. Once he was settled in to his seat he looked over at the bailiff. "Docket number six, three, four, four one. The people verses Stephanie Plum." the bailiff read.

The judge nodded and moved around some papers on his desk. Glancing up at me occasionally as he read through his papers. Finally he looked up at the prosecutor "Mr. Jacobs?" he encouraged him to speak

Jacobs stood up and straightened his tie. "Thank you your honor." he began "Stephanie Plum has been charged for the murder of Keith Latty. She was caught by police with the weapon in her hand. She is also charged with resisting arrest. It is my opinion that she is a flight risk based on her relationship with Carlos Manoso. However since she has no prior arrests or convictions the state is apt to take pity on her and not ask for remand. This is a murder case so the State suggests bail be set at one million dollars."

I heard Ranger let out a breath behind me and Javier shook his head. "Thank you." the Judge Green told him as he took his seat.

Javier stood and the judge turned to him "Mr. Manoso, I haven't seen you in this neck of the woods. I moved here from Boston to escape the big city life before I retire." he smiled at Javier.

"It's a pleasure to see you again your honor." Javier returned the Judge's smile.

"Any relation to Carlos Manoso?" Judge Green asked him

"Yes your honor, he is my brother." he nodded

"That explains why you made the trip to New Jersey. Okay, go on." the judge prompted him.

"I intend to show that Stephanie Plum is innocent and I also plan to file charges against the arresting officer for excessive force. She has strong ties to the community of Chambersburg where she lives and she is not a flight risk." he assured the judge.

"What bail are you suggesting?" he asked him

"Fifty thousand dollars." Javier answered as Jacobs stifled a laugh

The judge nodded and Javier sat down. We all waited as the judge looked through his papers again. It seemed to take forever until he finally looked up at us. "I know Carlos Manoso is a man with many connections." he paused and then looked over at Jacobs "I feel like one million is a bit over the top . Bail is set at five hundred thousand dollars." He announced his decision and then pounded his gavel down and looked at the bailiff. "Next case."

Javier looked back at Ranger and then announced. "We will be posting bail immediately." the judge nodded and Conklin pulled me to my feet.

"The paperwork make take some time." The officer looked at Ranger and smiled.

Tears streamed down my face as I looked back at Ranger while Conklin led me from the court room.

Once we went through the doors Conklin pushed me against the wall. "You must be one hell of a good lay for someone to post that kind of bail for you." he whispered in my ear as my face was pressed into the wall. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back before slamming it into the wall. I felt the split on my lip open again as the blood trickled down my face.

He laughed and then pulled me back to the holding cell. All of the women were awake and moving around. After I was uncuffed I returned to my corner and sat down. Andrea came over and sat next to me. "Your lip is bleeding again. Conklin?" she asked

I just nodded and then one of the other girls looked down at me. "He's a real piece of garbage."

"Can't keep his damn hands or dick to himself." One of the other women added

I looked up and one of the girls who had attacked me before simply looked down at me and shook her head. I guess she figured I looked too pathetic to lay into again. I buried my face back into my knees and quietly sobbed. I must have fallen asleep because I jumped when I heard my name. "Plum"

I got to my feet and looked at Officer Taylor "You made bail." he told me as I moved forward.

He uncuffed me and pulled me from the cell. He brought me to the desk where I had checked in. "They're keeping your clothes for evidence." he explained and I nodded.

I was handed my purse and after being told to check through it to see if anything was missing I signed a paper stating I had received it. I followed Officer Taylor to another door but he stopped me before he opened it. "Did Conklin do that to your lip?"

I nodded and he shook his head. "Did he touch you when you were searched?"

"No, there was a woman in there." I whispered

"Okay, well good luck." he told me as he opened the door.

I looked up to see Ranger waiting for me. I took a step towards him and he suddenly had me in his arms. He pulled me tight against him but I winced when his arms pushed against my rib. He set me own, but kept one around me and used the other to rub the back of my hair. Tears flooded my eyes as I sobbed against his chest.

"Babe' he whispered in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2-Shock

Chapter 2- Shock

Ranger pulled me towards his Porsche and opened the passenger door. I didn't move so he pulled me into another hug, this time being mindful of my ribs. "It's going to be okay. I'm here now."

I clung to him and squeezed my eyes tight together. After a few minutes he unclasped my hands from around his neck and pushed me away. He held me in front of him with his hands on my shoulders. I looked down when he tried to look into my eyes. He released my shoulder and put one hand under my chin as he lifted my head. I watched his eyes scan from my lip to my cheek and finally back to my eyes.

"Babe" he spoke in a whisper and then pulled me back against his chest. I held in my sobs but my eyes welled with tears.

I pulled back a little and he turned me to face the car. He slowly ushered me closer and then held his hand near the roof of the car so I could slide in without hitting my head. When I was pushed into the back of the squad car the officer had grabbed the back of my head and shoved it down as he threw me in the back. I shook my head trying to shake away the vision in my head. I could smell the scent of Bvlgari as Ranger leaned across me and buckled my seat belt.

He gently pushed my door closed unlike the officer who had nearly slammed it in my face. I closed my eyes tight trying to get rid of that image. I was trying to get a positive image in my face but there was none. He started the car and I clasped my hands together on my lap. I looked down at the bloody cuts around my wrists. When Officer Taylor had suggested I get them checked out I refused treatment. I didn't want anyone else to put their hands on me. I leaned over and went to lay my head against the window but misjudged the distance and ended up smashing it into the glass. I heard Ranger intake a short breath his idea of a normal person gasping. I left my head there and stared down at the road as he drove.

I didn't pay attention to where we were going until he slowed down and I looked up as he pulled into the parking garage of the Tropicana. This is where I started my night when I went to that Boogie Club. He pulled in next to my POS car. "Ram will bring it back later." he explained

He got out and then walked around to the passenger side of the car. When he opened the door he held out his hand for me. I wanted to get out but couldn't move. He leaned across me and unbuckled my seat belt and then took my hand to pull me from my seat. He pulled me along and I followed. We took a service elevator from the parking garage and got out on the ninth floor.

He opened a door and quickly pulled me into the room. He walked me over to the bed and gently pushed me down into a seated position. He motioned to the clothes laid out on the bed and then looked at the bathroom door. I nodded to him. He turned his head slightly asking me if I needed help and I shook my head. Suddenly I had ESP and it suited me fine because I didn't want to talk. I couldn't talk. I only wanted to forget, but there was no escaping from this nightmare. He waked over to the desk and turned on his laptop. I wrapped my arms around myself and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

I stripped out of the jumpsuit and leaned against the door. I heard him on the phone.

"She's in bad shape." he was speaking to someone

"She's not talking." he explained

"She's in the shower. They released her in a freaking jumpsuit." he continued to explain.

"I wouldn't allow that. I took her up to my room in the service elevator." he spoke through gritted teeth.

"A couple of hours. Let me talk to Bobby"

"Bobby she's not talking. She's like a zombie." he told him

"A pillow?" he asked "What else? Tell me what else can I do."

"Be there in a couple of hours." he said before disconnecting.

I turned on the water as hot as I could stand it before I stepped in. I scrubbed every inch of my body as hard as I could until it hurt and my skin turned red. I couldn't get clean enough. I washed my hair and rinsed it twice. I didn't bother with conditioner, I didn't want it soft I just wanted it clean. I filled up the washcloth with more soap and went through cleaning each inch of my body again. I winced as I scrubbed the already red and tender skin. Finally I let the washcloth drop to the floor. I felt dizzy so I set my hand against the shower wall and leaned my head against the cool tile. I sobbed. I completely felt apart. I felt my body shake and I tried to be quiet, but my breath kept catching and my body shuttered with every breath. My tears mixed with the water as they fell down my face. The water was starting to get cold, but I couldn't make myself get out. I was frozen in my spot. Suddenly I heard the shower curtain as it was pulled open. I jumped and then looked to see a hand extended to me. I grabbed it and squeezed it as Ranger pulled me out of the shower. He took the towel from his other hand and held it out as I stepped towards him. He wrapped it around me and pulled me into a hug as I continued to sob.

He rubbed my back and held me without speaking. That suited me just fine. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to answer any questions. I knew he would never push me and I allowed myself to just collapse against him. When I managed to calm down my breathing, he moved me away while he leaned in to turn off the water. Then he grabbed me and pulled me back close to him as he ushered us both back to the bed. Again he gently pushed me down to sit. He looked at me for a moment and ran his hands through his hair. His face was blank but relaxed. It wasn't the typical stone face he showed when he was silent like this. I had no words. I just sat there staring at him. He turned his head sightly to the side and I nodded as he sat beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me tight against him. I winced and he eased his grip but kept his arm around me.

"When you're ready to talk I'm here to listen. If you don't want to talk yet I'm still here." he told me

"Thank you" I whispered as I shivered.

"Let me help you." he offered.

I nodded and he stood up and went back into the bathroom. I watched as he came back with a second towel. He got down onto his knees and dried off my feet and legs. He pulled me up onto my feet and moved the towel up to dry my hips and stomach. He moved the towel around me and ran it across my lower back. He reached his hand up onto the bed and grabbed the clean black Rangeman underwear. He held out the underwear and I braced my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. I stepped into them and he pulled them up and onto my hips. There was nothing electric or sexual about his touch. He was holding back, he wasn't trying to turn me on or make me lose control. He was taking care of me and keeping himself in control.

Next he turned me around to dry my upper back. When he turned me back around he rose to his feet. I held my arm over my breasts as he moved the towel up to dry my neck and shoulders. I dropped my hand and he dried off each breast. He gently helped me into the black bra and then held out the loose black yoga pants as I placed my hands back onto his shoulders to keep my balance while I stepped into them.

He ran a towel through my hair and squeezed it around my wet curls. He took both towels and grabbed my hand leading me to the bathroom. He threw the wet towels into the bathtub. He moved me in front of the mirror and brushed the tangles from my hair. I stared into the mirror but only watched him. I didn't want to look at myself. He turned on the blow dryer and used his hand to move my hair around as he dried my curls. He watched me in the mirror and stared into my eyes. He seemed to be studying my blank face. When he determined my hair was dry enough, he moved me back into the bedroom and pulled the black Rangeman shirt over my head as I lifted my arms to help. He put a wash cloth to my lip and lifted my hand to move it to the cloth. He pressed my hand against it so I would hold it there.

I fell back onto the bed and moved up to lay my head on the pillow. I brought my legs up to my chest and tried to curl my body up into the smallest ball. He took my foot in his hand and slowly slid a sock on and then did the same with the other. He gently patted my shoulder and then left the room. I started to panic at his absence but he quickly returned. I didn't look at him but heard him moving around. He moved to sit next to me and pulled the wash cloth from my lip. He placed some ice in it and put it back where it was. He grabbed my legs and straightened them out. He reached up beside me and grabbed a pillow as he lifted my legs. He used the pillow to keep my legs propped up.

I stared up at the ceiling and he moved to lay next to me. I glanced over and watched him move the pillow behind his back as he sat next to me and leaned his head against the wall above the headboard. He turned to meet my eyes as I looked up at him. He reached over and took my hand and linked our fingers together. I moved closer and laid my head on his lap. He reached his arm around my back and laid his hand on my shoulder. His hand moved to my cheek as he curled his fingers and stroked me with the back of his hand. It was tender where the woman had punched me. I wanted to sleep but when my eyes were closed the images came back.

I opened my eyes and moved away from his lap. I pulled myself up and sat beside him. He pulled away and grabbed the pillow by my feet to prop my legs up again. I turned my head to stare at him again. He let out a deep sigh and slowly shook his head from side to side. We stayed like that until the ice melted. He took the wash cloth from me and kissed my forehead. He went to the bathroom to get rid of the washcloth and when he came back he sat beside me and grabbed my hand. He stared down at our hands for a while. He took a deep breath and then looked up into my eyes. He was searching for something and let out a deep sigh when he didn't see it.

"Do you need to go to a hospital? Do you need a... " he hesitated "Do you need a rape kit?"

I shook my head no and he breathed out a sigh of relief and rubbed my shoulder "That's good Babe but we need to go to Haywood. You're in shock. I want Bobby to check you out."

I nodded my head and moved to sit up. I shivered as tears filled my eyes again. He got up to get something and when he came back he pulled me onto my feet. He placed his windbreaker on my shoulders and helper me move my arms to slide them into the sleeves. He stood in front of me and zipped it up before puling me into a gentle hug. He kissed the top of my head before pulling away. I stood there while he packed up his things and came back to grab my hand. He led me back to the service elevator and into the garage. He opened the passenger door and put his hand on my shoulder to guide me into the seat. I sat back and he leaned in to fasten my seat belt. He stopped with his face in front of mine and looked into my eyes. I nodded and he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. He kissed my cheeks and my nose before finishing at my forehead.

He closed my door and walked around to get in. He threw his stuff in the backseat and then started the car. He got back out and I heard him open the trunk. When he got back into the car he laid a blanket across my waist and tucked it around me. We were suddenly on the freeway headed back to Trenton. I looked over at him and he looked back at me. He reached across the console and took my hand in his. I looked down at our hands intertwined with each other and then leaned over and laid my head against his shoulder.

I woke up as Ranger was carrying me through the parking garage and to the elevator. When the doors opened Tank came rushing out. "Is she okay?"

"She's been through a lot." Ranger told him as I buried my head into his chest and closed my eyes. I reached up with my hand and clutched his shirt and tried to pull myself closer to him.

"Bobby is waiting on four." Tank told him and we all got onto the elevator.

We rode in silence . When the doors opened he carried me out of the elevator and I immediately heard voices.

"Is she okay?" Hal asked

"What the hell happened?" Woody came closer

"Dios" Hector whispered

"Give her some space." Tank ordered

Ranger brought me down the hall to the make-shift doctor's office Bobby had set up for the men. He brought me through the doors and laid me onto the exam table. Bobby came over and took my hand."You need to let go."

I looked at him confused and then realized I was still clutching Ranger's shirt. I released my hand and laid back onto the table. I stared up at the ceiling and felt the tears in my eyes again. I felt helpless. like I had no control over myself.

"It's better if you step outside." Bobby spoke softly

"I'm going to wait outside. I'll be right back," Ranger told me and I nodded.

"Stephanie, I missed you." Bobby smiled.

He pulled my legs up and placed a pillow under them. "This is going to pinch a bit." he put a needle in my arm and I looked over at him.

"IV fluid." he explained

"Relax" he told me as he picked up my head and slid a mask around my face. "This is oxygen. Take deep breaths" he told me.

Bobby examined my ribs first and was concerned enough to want an x-ray. "I am going to get an x-ray of those ribs to see if any are broken." he was moving around the room. "Your lip needs a couple of stitches and they will dissolve on their own in seven to ten days."

He slid out a drawer from underneath me and moved things around. "Any chance you are pregnant?" he asked me as I shook my head no. Morelli and I had been in an off period for a couple of months now.

I heard lots of noise and clicks as he took an x-ray of my chest. He moved back to my side. "I don't like the look of the cuts on your wrists. I am going to clean them and put some triple antibiotic ointment on them. I will wrap them in some gauze and would like you to keep it on until the morning."

He looked at me and waited for an answer so I nodded. He stepped away for a minute and when he came back he showed me the x-ray. He pointed out the cracked rib. "This one is cracked and I think the rest on that side are bruised up. All we can really do is tape it up. It won't heal fully for six weeks. I will give you some medicine to manage the pain."

He started taping me up and told me he would take care of my wrists and stitches next. "Is there anything else that hurts? Did anything else happen?" he asked me

I shook my head no and then we both jumped when we heard a door slam in the room next to us.

"I want that cop dead! Did you see her lip? Sergeant Taylor called Javier he told him that bastard stayed in the room during her search. His name is Conklin." Ranger was yelling and we heard something crash against the wall.

"Calm down boss." I could hear Lester's voice.

"Fuck you Santos. You didn't see her. She is almost catatonic. She has barely spoken a word since I got her out of there."

"I'm sorry. We all know the process." Lester told him

"Yeah, you know what it feels like to go through all of that stuff. For her it was different, she wasn't even prepared. She's a woman, it's different for her." Ranger yelled again and there was another crash.

"This isn't helping her. We need to find out about Keith Latty. Her court date is set for the sixteenth." Tank explained

"How did you even get her released?" Lester was still loud even though his voice was calm.

I looked at Bobby "Someone up on a murder charge usually is remanded, it's unusual to allow for bail." he explained as I nodded

"We don't have anyone in Atlantic City." Lester was still talking.

"Javier has friends." Tank finally explained to him.

"Pulling those strings could get everyone in trouble." Lester warned

"What would you have done?" Ranger asked

"But what if..." Lester began before he was cut off.

We heard a slam against the wall and a picture in Bobby's office fell. I waited for the crash but there wasn't any. I looked at Bobby "Only paintings in here now, they bounce." he winked

"YOU THINK SHE DID IT?" We heard Ranger's voice growl as if it was aimed at the wall.

"Damn Ranger let him go, you're going to kill him." Tank's voice bellowed out.

"There is no way she did this." Ranger growled before we heard something slide down the wall. I looked up at Bobby and he shrugged and then nodded. We had both concluded that it must have been Lester's body sliding down the wall.

"You need to lock that shit down. We can't afford any mistakes. You can't just lose your temper anytime someone mentions her." Tank warned him

"I didn't say she was guilty." Lester defended with a hoarse voice. "I just don't want to use up any favors we might need down the road."

"He knows that Santos." Tank was always the voice of reason. "We all know Steph and we know there is no way she could have done this."

"When I find out who framed her for this ..." Ranger growled and we heard another crash.

"We'll take care of that cop. Make sure he needs more than stitches in his lip." Tank told him

"We need to find out who did this." Lester added. "Who would set her up?"

We heard another crash of something being thrown against the wall. "FUCK!" Ranger yelled

I looked up at Bobby who was smiling as he waited for the shot to numb my bottom lip before he stitched it. He laughed to himself "I had all of the glass pictures in here removed after the last time I had to treat you."

I looked at him and he shook his head before speaking "The Bossman ..." he hesitated "well he really..." he paused again "cares about you Stephanie." he whispered

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him. "Steph, you should have seen him. When you called from Atlantic City he put his fist through the wall in his office Louis up there repairing it now. He tore out of here like a man possessed when he left to get you. "

He touched my lip "Can you feel this?" I shook my head

"I know what you went through was terrifying. I know you were hurt, you were humiliated and you were scared. It's over now. We're going to protect you and clear your name." he assured me as he began to stitch my lip.

"I know he sounds out of control right now but he will be fine. He needs some time to regain his control and having you around him for any length of time will help him. I know you think he has some super human control, but he is still just a man. He can maintain his composure when needed but here at Rangeman he is relaxed...more himself."

"You really have no idea how much you mean to him. How much you mean to all of us." he shook his head as the door opened.

I couldn't see who had come in but I felt a hand grab mine. I finally brought my eyes up to see Cal looking concerned as he stared at my face. "My Bomber" he whispered

I couldn't smile so I patted his hand and then pulled mine away. I reached up and rubbed the skull tattoo on his head. "We are going to take care of you, don't worry." he assured me

Bobby finished with my lip and then they both helped me sit up so he could clean and wrap my wrists. Cal looked down and shook his head. "Bastard" he muttered.

Lester and Tank came in together as Bobby was finishing up. My eyes immediately flew to the red mark on Lester's neck. It was long and covered the whole front of the neck. It was like someone had placed a forearm across it. I shivered a bit and Tank moved closer. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. Cal got to his feet and they nodded at each other.

Cal placed a light kiss on my cheek and then he forced a smile "See you later."

Lester moved across the room and rested his hand on my thigh. "We know you're innocent beautiful. Don't worry we will get this all cleared up." I moved my hand and placed it on top of his.

"Let me finish here Santos." Bobby warned as he pulled my hand back to him so he could go back to wrapping it.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't talking her to death." Lester rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't..." Bobby began and then all heads turned to see Ranger as he stepped into the room.

His eyes remained on mine and he walked past everyone else like they weren't even in the room. He brought one hand up and rested it on my shoulder. He forced a quick fake smile and then went back to his bank face.

Bobby reached up and took the oxygen mask off of my face. "Take some deep breaths." he ordered as Tank and Lester left the room.

I took some breaths and he nodded. He turned to Ranger. "She needs the IV to stay in for another hour or so."

Ranger nodded but kept his eyes on Bobby now. Bobby sighed before he reported to Ranger. "A cracked rib and the rest are bruised up. I taped her up but you know it will be six weeks until she fully heals. Her cheek is just bruised. A couple of stitches in her lip and just for my own peace of mind I put some medicine on her wrists and wrapped them. I would just like her to keep them wrapped until she showers tomorrow. " he explained as Ranger nodded

He gently helped me off of the table and then took my hand and led me down the hall. Bobby walked behind us carrying the bag and pulling along the IV pole . I stopped dead in my tracks when I looked in the next room. Ranger turned to look at me and then moved beside me. There was an overturned desk, a broken chair and a lamp shattered all over the floor. I looked at the wall and saw a picture was pulled down and there was a hole in it's place. The room was a disaster. I looked down and grabbed his right hand as I pulled it up to inspect it. The knuckles were bleeding. I pulled him back into Bobby's office and he didn't argue when I showed his hand to Bobby.

I pulled him to the table and he sat down. He gave me a look like he was thinking about arguing but didn't try to fight me at all. Bobby took the IV bag and threw it back on the pole. Ranger reached out for my hand and pulled me closer to his side. I leaned against him while Bobby cleaned his right hand. After it was clean he applied some triple antibiotic and liquid band aid. When he was done he slid off the table and nodded to Bobby.

He kept a hold of my hand and pulled it up to his mouth. He gently kissed it and then once again he was leading me through the hall. We made it to the elevator and he hit the up button. Bobby followed behind us. We got on and he pushed his fob for the seventh floor. When we got out he led me to the couch and I sat down. Bobby hung the bag and set the pole beside me. He kissed the top of my head and then he was gone.

Ranger knelt on the floor in front of me. He stared into my eyes for a few minutes before he spoke. "I don't know what you want me to do Babe. I want to keep you here but if you want to be somewhere else." he paused "I'll take you wherever you want to go. I don't want to make you feel trapped. Do you want to stay here? I want you to be safe. Will you stay here?" he paused again and let out a deep breath. " Please?"

I nodded and he sat back onto his heels. He nodded "I think it's best if you stay here. Someone is out there trying to frame you for murder and we only have ten days to figure this out. I can't do this without you. You have to help me. I refuse to let you go back to jail."

He looked at my eyes but I had no response. "Babe, I need you. I need your spidey sense." He grabbed my hands and held them in his without looking away from my eyes.

I had been just going through the motions and following where he led me. Now I needed to get my shit together and quit wallowing. I had to do searches and make notes and talk to Elise and Jeremy. My eyes started to dart around the room before settling back on Ranger. He smiled and then sat up and moved forward. He wrapped his arms around my legs and laid his head in my lap. I moved my hand to his hair and combed through it as I massaged his head.

"Thank you." I told him in a fuller voice.

He lifted his head and looked at me before he got to his feet. He went into the kitchen and came back with ice for my lip as we heard a knock at the door. "Enter" he called out.

I looked up to see Hector coming in with two big McDonalds bags and a drink. My whole face lit up and I got to my feet. "Gracias Hector."

He smiled and handed me the bags and set the drink down on the table. He laid a kiss on my head and then disappeared before I could look up from my food.

"Thank you." I told Ranger as I sat down and started to pull out some fries. I grabbed the drink and took a sip without thinking. The coke dribbled out of my mouth because my bottom lip was still numb. I smiled and Ranger grabbed a napkin to clean off my chin. He looked at me and laughed. I found myself joining him. He wiped up my mess on the table.

"Okay so I can't drink right now but I can still chew my food. I'm starving." I told him as he sat down on the couch and stretched out against the arm and watched me eat.

"I am so relieved to hear your voice. I was getting worried about you." he confided.

"I'm sorry. I just shut down." I tried to explain

"Don't be sorry, I was just worried. I understand what you went through. I just know it was so much more difficult for you." he sighed

"That bail money Ranger!" it suddenly clicked "Your brother's fees?" I shook my head "I am making you bleed money."

He let out a breath. "When I said that it was meant as a joke. I didn't realize how it would sound. No price Babe, ever."

"Still...it's too much." I told him "I need to pay you back."

"Babe" he slowly shook his head

"What am I going to do?" I stopped eating and rested my head in my hands. "The gun was in my hand, residue on my hand. I can't remember a damn thing after pulling up in front of the motel. I parked in front of 214 and Latty was in 208. Then that's it. I don't even know where to start."

He leaned over and rubbed my back. "Eat and then we'll go over everything and see if anything jumps out."

"You're right. Thank you." I forced a lopsided smile.

"Quit thanking me and telling me I'm right. I'm starting to think you have a head injury. Maybe you're a fake Stephanie." he teased

"Enjoy it while it lasts, I'm sure I'll be back to annoying you soon." I shoved another fry into my mouth

"So..." I felt him staring at me and I looked up

"So?" I asked

"I was your one phone call?" he asked as his eyes darkened.

"I called five other people but their lines were busy." I teased

"Babe" he smiled and pulled me against him and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"I called you because I knew you would come. I knew I could count on you." I half whispered.

"Always" he spoke softly.


	3. Chapter 3-Shock&Awww

Chapter 3-Shock & Awww

After I had finished eating I leaned back and closed my eyes. Ranger was on his feet and I opened my eyes to watch him clean up the mess. "Please come here." I called to him.

He came out of the kitchen and quickly over to my side. "What do you need? Cold?" he asked me.

"No. Sit down for a second and relax. You're looking a little crazy." I patted the seat next to me.

He stayed on his feet. "When's the last time you slept?" he asked me

"I don't even know. My time is all messed up." I admitted

"We have a deadline hanging over our heads." He sat down and laid back against the couch.

"I'm scared." I admitted to him as I leaned against his shoulder.

"I am too." he whispered as he laid his head on top of mine.

"You're never scared." I told him

"I have my moments." he admitted

We sat in silence for a long time before I spoke. "We need to go to your office."

"Let's go." He stood and then grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Can I go brush my teeth and pull this mess into a pony tail or something?" I asked him as I pulled at my hair

"Babe"

"What? I feel like I just woke up." I rolled my eyes

"I'm glad to have you back." he smiled

I found myself smiling back at him and then headed to the bathroom pulling the IV pole along with me I quickly brushed my teeth and then looked at my hair. I was impressed it didn't even look too fluffy. Hmm _maybe I should let Ranger do my hair everyday._

"Babe"

I snapped my head to see him leaning against the doorway. "Out loud?"

He nodded "I'm sure I could be persuaded to dry your hair everyday. Of course it would mean you have to sleep over and get it all messy." he teased

"Uhm" I changed the subject "I'm cold but can't get anything on over this damn needle."

"I'll grab you a sweatshirt and we can see if Bobby says it's all good to take it out." he suggested.

I nodded and we headed towards the door. "Meet us on five." Ranger said into his phone.

"Bobby?" I asked as he nodded "Great phone manners. I never did get the employee handbook on proper phone protocol."

Bobby met us as we stepped out onto five. "Let's get you checked out." he smiled as I followed him to Ranger's office.

He checked my pulse and blood pressure and smiled. "You're looking much better. Let me get that out of your arm."

"What's with the IV and all of the stuff?" I asked

"You were in shock. Propping up your feet, oxygen, IV fluids, keeping you warm. All of that helps us out in getting you back to your old self. When there is not enough blood flowing through the body it's dangerous. Your blood needs oxygen and nutrients, " he explained

"So it's like my breathing thing? Like when I have to put my head between my legs?" I asked as he pulled the needle out and covered the hole with gauze and a band aid.

"No, I think what you have had are panic attacks. I can't really diagnose that unless you allow me to do some tests." I shook my head "I honestly believe your panic attacks are a good thing." he admitted.

"What gave you that idea?" I was confused

"Countless medical journals state it Stephanie. It's the highest level of anxiety. It's an emergency mechanism. It puts your body in the perfect state for attacking or tackling and then getting out. It's an adrenaline rush like fight or flight. When you or someone else puts your head between your legs to stop it I don't always think that's a good thing." Bobby explained

"Makes some sense." Ranger admitted

"Okay, I'll think about that. But why did I go into shock and what's the difference?" I was more confused than ever.

"A big difference is you can die from shock and a panic attack is not typically fatal. I am probably boring you to death here." he shrugged

"I would like to understand what happened to me." I was honest "Just tell me in words I can understand."

"It may not be done happening to you. I believe from what I have read your body went into shock from severe physical trauma but I also believe you suffered mental trauma. I have seen you with the physical type of shock before. " he paused to see if I understood and I nodded "Okay, let me just sum this up. You have been through just about everything under the sun. What happened to you recently is severe psychological shock and should last for 24-48 hours. I'm not trying to scare you. I know we are on a clock here but I still think you shouldn't leave here until at least Monday morning."

"Why? What could happen?" I asked

"It may come back easily with the smallest push. Like as simple as someone honking a horn at you or as extreme as someone holding a gun on you." He got to his feet. "It can also lead to PTSD Steph."

"Bobby?" Ranger got his attention and the two men did their ESP. There were head nods and shakes while I looked back and forth as if it was a tennis match.

"What?" I interrupted

"It may have already lead to PTSD. Only time will tell. I would like to keep you somewhere that would allow us to monitor you." he sighed

"With machines?" I wrinkled my forehead in confusion

"No Steph." Bobby chuckled "With eyes. Tell me you'll stay here for at least a couple of days."

"I will be here for ten days. Ranger posted my bail." I shrugged

"Right." Bobby let the word last much longer than it should have. He took a step towards the door. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Bobby." I told him before he left

"Ranger?" Bobby poked his head back in. "I know you're on a clock but she needs sleep. Lack of sleep will stress the body and..."

"Understood." he nodded to him

"What do you think?" I asked Ranger when we were alone.

"About which thing?" Ranger asked as he walked around his desk and turned on the computer. He produced the sweatshirt and pulled it over my head.

"All of it." I rolled my eyes

"Yes I think you suffered physical shock and yes I think you suffered a mental shock. Yes I worry you might have PTSD and yes I worry something will send you back to Zombie land. " He rose from his chair and moved towards me.

"Worried? you?" I asked

"Yes Stephanie I worry. However what worries me most of all is you thinking you owe me ten days or anything else since I bailed you out." he had his blank face on as he stood directly in front of me.

I got onto my feet quickly. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I would stay where you had eyes on me so you wouldn't have to worry about losing your money." I explained

"Babe" This was an angry Babe from his mouth as he whipped his body away from me. I suddenly felt the urge to look around and that's when I saw the new mark on the wall that was obviously patched up from when he punched it.

"I am not trying to make you angry. Don't punch anymore walls." I joked

"Damn it. I'm not laughing Stephanie. Get over your hang ups. I helped you. I don't care if you run now and I never see the money again. As long as you are safe and happy. Money, cars, none of that stuff matters. So just deal with that truth." he nearly shouted

"Wow" I was speechless after that

"Yeah, wow!" he gave me a mild glare but a glare none the less. "Let's focus."

I nodded and he patted my shoulder before he left the room. Ranger left and quickly came back with an easel with a dry erase board on it. I stood and walked over as he handed me a marker. At the top I wrote Keith Latty. I drew lines and wrote Jeremy and Elise. I put a note on the top Bayview Inn room 208/214. Then I turned to Ranger. "I need his file. I need to know who his two victims were."

He nodded and left the room. I stared at the board and wrote Conklin's name. I wrote the names of the skips that had threatened me in the last six months. 'Charlie Trainer', 'Mark Seidel' and 'Skye Randolph'. I sat down at Ranger's desk and opened the laptop. I put Keth Latty's name in the search program and opened two more tabs entering his mother and brother's name and sat back and waited.

Ranger came back into the room and dropped a manila folder on the desk. I started going through it and then tossed the marker to him. He caught it and popped the cap off. "Giulia Vecoli and Nicole Palazzo" I read out the victims names as he added them to the board.

"Silvio has already got a search going on them. Hal and Cal went to the motel in AC. I have men on the mother and brother. What else do you need me to do?" he asked

"You've already done quite a bit." I smiled

"It's your show I was just getting it started." he gave me a nod. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Get me a pain pill and some water please. I thought I could deal but I really need it." I told him as I gently touched my lip to feel it still swollen.

He nodded and disappeared for what seemed like two seconds before he was back in the room with pills and a glass of water. "Bobby said take another dose before you go to bed. I also promised him to get you to bed in the next four hours or less." I nodded as I threw the pills in my mouth and took the glass from him

"Can you put a man on Conklin? He's one of the officers who arrested me. I think it's weird that he stayed at the station after that." I let out a sigh and l laid my head back against his chair.

"I know exactly who he is." I saw his eyes flash with anger. "Les already started checking that out. Apparently he occasionally goes on a call when they are short handed but his main job is processing and monitoring the holding cell." he explained. "We also have a guy we can talk to in there, Jeff Taylor."

"Officer Taylor?" Ranger nodded "He was nice to me."

"Babe"

"Can we still keep someone on Conklin?" I brought my head forward and looked at him.

"Done." he nodded

"How did you explain me to your brother?" I asked him

"I called him and told him I needed him." he sat down across from me

"That's all?" I pushed

"Babe" was his only answer

"Thank you" I smiled as he rose to his feet and walked over to where I was.

"What are you working on now?" he asked as he moved beside me and laid his hand on the desk.

"Searching Latty and his family." I explained as we both stared at the laptop

"This is all yours Stephanie. Everything is at your disposal." he stood up and moved behind me as he rested his hands on my shoulders

"Normally I would tell you I don't need so much help, but..." I began as I felt his hands move, massaging my shoulders. "I need to ask you something."

"Babe"

"If we can't figure this out and I have to go back to court what happens?" I tensed as I waited for his answer.

He rubbed a bit harder trying to relieve my pressure. "Javier will come up with a defense and work hard to get you off."

"Will I have to go back to jail?" I asked him

"It's a possibility." he admitted

"Will they process me again? Put me in the holding cell again?" I moved forward pulling my shoulders away from him.

He gently pulled me back and went back to the massage. Then he calmly answered "Yes"

"I can't..." I expelled a deep breath, wiling myself to calm down

"I won't let that happen." he assured me

"But..." I argued

He let go of my shoulders and moved beside me as he swung the chair around so I was facing him. He squatted down and reached out to cup my face. "I said I won't let that happen." he looked into my eyes

I reached out and cupped his face. "There is no way I could ever thank you enough for all that you have done today. You always save the day Batman, but today..."

"You should know by now that you can always count on me. It's not about saving you, it's about being there for you when you need me." he told me

"Wow! I thought you were just going to say 'Babe' " I imitated.

"Babe" the corners of his mouth turned up as he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Morelli's here. He wants to see you." Tank announced as he came into Ranger's office "Uhmm" he froze when he saw us. "The door was open."

I immediately dropped my hand from Ranger's face but he didn't move. They nodded at each other. I guess it was a silent apology and acceptance of said apology.

I looked up at Tank and rolled my eyes. "My cell is dead and I forgot to plug it in. It must still be in my purse." I sighed

"I'll go and take care of your phone." Ranger told me as he released my face and pulled us both to our feet.

"I need to talk to him." I explained

"What should I tell him?" Tank asked

"Send him up so I can get this over with. I probably have to call my mom too. Damn, I can't imagine the rumors that are going around." I dropped my head and breathed out a deep sigh.

I stood up and felt Ranger put his hand on my neck and he gently rubbed it. "Take him into the conference room." he suggested

"Are you going to listen in?" I asked him

"Babe" I looked at his face and saw no emotion.

I left his office and headed to the conference room. I opened the door and moved to take a seat at the large table. I watched the door and picked up the phone on the table to call my mother's number.

"Is that you Stephanie?" she answered

"Yes mom, it's me." I rolled my eyes

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! You were arrested for murder? Louise Olsen's daughter has never been arrested for murder. What's going on? Where are you?" she shouted

"I'm at Ranger's place. I need to work and find out who did this to me. I just wanted to call and let you know I am okay." I explained

"What about Joseph? You should stay with him. He's so worried about you." she whined as I rolled my eyes

"Morelli can't keep me safe. We are done anyway mom, it's over." I told her

"You will get back together. You always do." she assured me

"Not this time. Well, I have to go but I am fine if you were wondering." I disconnected and smiled at myself. I was turning into a Rangeman.

Tank cleared his throat and I looked up to him. He stepped to the side and Morelli moved into the room and headed straight for me. I stood up and he hugged me tight. I winced and pulled away from him. "Sorry." he whispered

"Can we be alone?" he asked as he turned back to Tank

Tank looked at me and I nodded. He nodded back and then closed the door behind him as he left .

Morelli leaned in to kiss me and I pulled away. I sat back down and nodded to a chair and he sat in it. He looked at me and examined my face before he spoke. "I can help you fix this." he told me

"Fix what?" I asked

"We'll get you a lawyer and claim self defense. Maybe they will offer you a plea bargain." he suggested

"What?" I was confused

He shook his head and blew out a deep breath "Why did you do it Steph?"

"What?" I was still confused.

"Why did you shoot him? Why did you kill him?" he asked

"What?" I was getting angry

"Quit saying what and answer me." he demanded

"I'm asking what because I have no clue what the hell you mean or what you are talking about." I explained

"What have you gotten yourself into Cupcake? What's wrong with you?" he asked as he pulled his chair closer to mine.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." I rolled my eyes at him. "I have some injures as you can see." I gestured to the stitches in my lip.

"Did your skip do that before you shot him?" he asked

"Jeez Morelli. I didn't shoot him. This is from the cop who arrested me!" I nearly yelled

"The evidence..." he slowly shook his head.

"Don't you know me?" I was frustrated

"I thought I did. If this happened a couple of years ago I would be by your side helping to prove your innocence. But now with your working for Manoso..." he trailed off.

"What? You think he ordered me to do something?" My anger started to grow.

"I know you would do anything for him. You don't owe him anything you know?" his Italian temper was beginning to surface "I know you feel you owe him something because he lends you cars. Because he saves you when you are in trouble" Morelli reached out and took my hand in his.

"I do owe him Joe but..." I didn't know what to say. How could I explain to him that I was in love with Ranger.

"No, you owe him nothing. Why didn't you call me?" he asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Marry me. Let the judge see that your husband is a cop. You know the prosecutor is going to bring up that you burned down the funeral home." he told me

"That wasn't my fault." I sat back in the chair and he leaned forward in his so he keep a hold of my hands.

"The cars, the stalkers. They will bring up everything. You working here and your involvement with Manoso will all make you look bad." he paused "Knowing him has already hurt your case." he released my hands and sat back with a smug look on his face.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"I have contacts too." the smug look on his face was infuriating me. "I still haven't figured out how he got you released on bail."

"What do you mean? What contacts?" I couldn't keep up with this conversation.

"Someone arrested for murder is rarely granted bail. They are usually remanded." I must have looked confused because he went on. "Remanded? Sent back into custody with no bail due to the serious charge."

I was speechless. My knowledge of court proceedings only went as far as Judge Judy. "I didn't know that."

"I can help you with all of that. I can explain things as they happen." he told me as he leaned back in and took my hands in his.

"What contacts?" I asked

"A guy I went to the academy with." he finally answered

"Taylor?" I asked

"No Tom Conklin." he answered as I jumped to my feet.

"He is the asshole who did this to me." I pointed to my lip

"I hate to see you hurt but, you just can't resist arrest and think the police will be gentle with you." he squeezed my hands before I yanked them away.

"I didn't resist arrest." I sat back and crossed my arms

"Regardless, maybe they will go easy on you if you quit working here and marry me." he offered

"Why are yo suddenly so obsessed with getting married? We are over." I reminded him

"With us it's never over. I am willing to prove I can stand by your side. I will deal with what you have done." he nodded

"You have lost your mind!" I jumped to my feet. "I DID NOT DO IT!" I shouted each word.

"Why did you call him? Your one phone call. Did you call my house or cell and I missed it?" he got to his feet and moved closer to me.

"He is the first and only one I called." I crossed my arms.

"It hurt me to know you called him. When I found out..." he shook his head

"Found out what?" I asked

"When I found out what you did." he shook his head

"When did you find out?" I asked

"A couple of hours after you were arrested." he sighed

"Get out." I ordered

"Cupcake." he moved towards me. "Don't get hysterical."

"Get out Morelli!" I pointed towards the door. "You knew I was stuck in that hell hole and you did nothing."

"Stephanie." He grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him. "You should have called. I'm a cop I could have helped you."

"But you didn't." I glared at him.

"I was waiting for you to call, but you didn't. Then Conklin told me Manoso was there. I knew he would manipulate things somehow to get you released." he shrugged before he stepped towards me and pulled me into a hug.

I pulled myself out of his grip. "That's right he did. He put up fifty thousand dollars to get me out."

"I still don't get it. You should have been remanded. They don't let people out when they are charged with murder. It just doesn't happen." he shook his head again. "He probably paid off the judge.""

"He got me out of there. I don't know how and I don't care what he did. He got me out." I spat

"They set you bail at five hundred thousand? Why would he pay that? What is he getting out of this?" he accused

"He is my friend." I told him. I didn't add the part about him being my occasional lover. I also didn't mention that I was in love with him.

"I'm your fiancee. You know I don't have that kind of money I guess I could have put my house up. But if you ran off..." he sighed

"You think I'm guilty?" I asked as he reached out for me again and I pulled away.

"If we get married before your court date we can have conjugal visits." he smiled.

"DO YOU THINK I AM GUILTY?" I yelled "ANSWER ME!"

"I don't want to think that. I love you and I want you to be my wife." He grabbed my arms again and I uncrossed them. "The evidence Steph. You had the gun in your hand when they busted down the door. You had residue on your hand proving you had recently fired the gun. You resisted arrest. I don't know what to believe."

"Get the hell away from me." I pulled back

"What?" he was confused

"Morelli get the hell out of here now." I ordered

"I'm not leaving until you agree to come with me. I will hire a lawyer for you. We can make a plea bargain." he assured me

"I already have a lawyer." I glared

"Manoso have anything to do with that?" he dropped his hands to his waist and put them on his hips.

"I don't even want to look at you right now. You make me sick, I have known you my whole life. How could you think I would do this?" I turned my back to him.

He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "You will look at me damn it. I am trying to help you. I am your only chance here. I am the only one who can help you get a reduced sentence. Maybe even find a way to get you off on a technicality or something."

I turned my head away from him and looked out the window as my eyes filled with tears. "I want you to leave now." I whispered

He shook me my the shoulders. "Stephanie wake the fuck up. He can't help you. You need me. This is serious and you need to understand there is no way out of this. The evidence is stacking up against you. Let me help you."

I didn't answer him. I just stared out the window willing myself not to cry. He shook me again. "WAKE UP STEPHANIE!"

I snapped my head to look at him and I gave him my best Burg glare "Let me go Joe, you're hurting me." I demanded

He released my shoulders and then grabbed my hands. When I tried to pull them away he grabbed my wrists and I winced. "Listen to me. You can't run from this. You have to face the facts. You are going to jail, but I might be able to help you get less time."

"Get your hands off of me." I ordered "How many times do I have to tell you? Leave. Get out. Let me go. Go away. Any of those mean anything to you?"

"Not until you listen to me. You need to get it in to that thick skull of yours. Cupcake, I know you did this but I still love you. I will still help you if you just let me. Come with me now and we can go get the marriage license. We will be married in three days."

"Let go of her." Ranger spoke calmly and I turned to see him standing a couple of feet from us.

Morelli turned his head to look at him but kept his hands on my wrists. "Fuck you Manoso. I am talking to my fiancee."

"Get your hands off of her." he sent a glare that would make any mortal man jump through a window to escape him.

Morelli let go of me and turned his body to face Ranger. He stood in front of me like he was protecting me from Ranger. I slowly and quietly slipped away from him. Morelli's hands moved to his hips. "What exactly are you doing for her Manoso? You're filling her head with fantasies. She is not getting off. She needs to focus on doing whatever it takes to get less time."

"No." Ranger spoke his one word answer as I moved closer to him.

"What are you getting out of this?" Morelli asked him

Ranger was silent. I started to think about what Morellli was asking and then pushed it aside.

"Manoso, I am trying to help her. I am willing to marry a murderer just to help her. Do you know what this is going to do to my reputation?" he glared at him

"Your reputation?" Ranger asked him "What about her reputation?"

"She will look better married to a cop. I love her and she loves me." he told him

"Then why isn't she with you?" Ranger raised his eyebrow

"We had a fight like we always do. We will get back together like we always do." he kept his hands on his hips

"Not this time. I told you that months ago." I rolled my eyes

"Are you screwing him?" he asked me as he looked back and forth between Ranger and me. "So you don't care about her reputation at all." he smirked as he spoke to Ranger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him

"He just paid fifty thousand dollars for ten days with you." he shook his head and then looked at Ranger "She loves me, I can get it for free."

I was speechless. I kept opening my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I looked at Ranger thinking he would be attacking Morelli but he was looking at me. My feet were frozen in place and I couldn't find my words. Ranger moved towards me and put his hand on my shoulder "Look at me" he said softly as I looked up into his eyes "You're okay." he told me

"Of course she's okay. She will be better if she lets me help her out" we both turned to look at him and his eyes settled on me. "I am willing to marry you and give you my name. I am willing to marry you even though I know you are going to jail." he dropped his arms and took a step towards me.

"She's not guilty and I'm going to help her prove it." Ranger told him as I slowly moved away from them both. My new position put me in the middle of both of them but off to the side and closer to the window.

"Have you looked at the evidence?" Morelli yelled but Ranger said nothing. Then a question occurred to him. "Why didn't you call me when you knew?"

"She didn't ask me to call you." He kept his voice calm.

"I could have been there in court. I would have spoken up and her bail would have been lowered." He had on his cop face and I turned my back to look out the window. "Manoso, this isn't something you can help her with. This isn't just some situation where you can save her."

I tuned them out as I stared out over Trenton. There were people moving on the street. A woman pushing a stroller, a mailman carrying his satchel. A man walking a dog. I looked up at the tall buildings. The Rangeman building was surrounded on three sides by warehouses. Across the street were office buildings an apartment complex and a small convenience store on the corner. I could hear the murmuring of Ranger and Morelli's voices but I was focused on the street. I watched the mailman stop and check his satchel. At the same time the man with the dog wasn't paying attention and the dog raised his leg and peed on the mailman's leg. I smiled as the mailman jumped ten feet in the air and started yelling. The dog was barking and the man looked confused. I laughed.

"DO YOU HEAR ME? This isn't something to laugh about, get serious Stephanie!" Morelli yelled as I spun around to see he had his hands back on his hips.

"What?" I asked him

"Come with me now." he ordered

"NO." I refused

"Come with me now or you will force me to do something I don't want to do." he took his hands off of his hips and ran them through his hair.

"What don't you want to do?" I asked him

"I have been asked to team up with the two detectives form AC, Martin and Harris. We are supposed to work together and find more evidence against you by questioning your family and friends. Investigate your old skips and keeping track of you." he sighed "Don't force me to treat you like a common criminal."

I dropped my head and looked at the floor. I was seething with anger and shaking my head back and forth. I looked up and crossed the floor to stand at Ranger's side. "I don't need or want your help."

"You're choosing him? Think long and hard about this Cupcake. You make it look worse when you continue to associate with criminals and thugs." he cautioned me

"This is my family. These men are all heroes and they all believe in me." I looked up at Ranger and he nodded

"It's your choice, but know that you leave me no choice." he kept on his cop face and moved towards us. He reached out his hands. Ranger used his body to move me to the side and positioned himself in front of me.

"Let me at least hug you. Kiss you." he looked at me over Ranger's shoulder.

"It's time for you to go." Ranger kept his protective stance.

He looked at me and I turned away from him. "Congratulations on your overpriced whore." Morelli spat

I snapped my head to look at him but he was gone. Ranger had him pushed up against the wall with his forearm against his neck. I stepped towards them.

"Ranger please..." I called out and he slowly set Morelli back onto his feet.

Morelli settled onto his feet and took few deep breaths before he spoke. "Damn, she already has you trained. Never took you for the kind of man who would let a woman tell you what to do." he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Ranger stepped away from him and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Morelli stepped towards Ranger. I was close enough to listen even though he whispered. "My advice for you is to get a refund. I can tell you from experience it's not worth what you paid for it."

As he finished the last word Ranger's fist connected with his face. Morelli went down like a sack of potatoes. He sat up, rubbed his jaw and then smiled up at Ranger. I moved quickly to put myself in between the two of them. When Morelli made it to his feet he just looked at me and shook his head.

"Go" Ranger told him as Tank appeared at the door.

"Gladly." Morelli smirked at Ranger. "I'm not stupid enough to hit you in your place with all of your thugs around. But I won't forget this."

He looked into my eyes for a few seconds and then took a step towards me. I stepped back and crashed into Ranger's chest. I felt his hands on my shoulders and he gently moved me to the side so I was no longer between him and Morelli. It didn't stop Joe because he took another step forward and Ranger's arm shot up in front of me. Morelli rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You don't have to protect her from me."

"Leave Joe" I told him

"You will regret choosing him to help you. You should have used your one call for me. He will only make it worse." he walked towards the door. When Morelli reached the doorway where Tank stood he turned around. "If you rely on Manoso's help you are going to end up with a life sentence."

With that he left and Ranger turned to look at me. I broke down and he gently pulled me into a hug. "He thinks I am guilty." I cried into his chest. "Everyone in the Burg thinks I am a murderer."

I pulled away from him and looked up into his face. "Should I try to make a plea? Should we try to find a way to prove it was self defense?"

"There are no signs of him attacking you so self defense is out. You are not making any kind of plea. You are innocent and we are going to prove it." he assured me.

"How do you know? How do you know I didn't do it? I don't even remember, maybe I did it." The tears began to fall again.

He let go of my shoulders and took my face in his hands. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "Babe" he whispered

"What if I did it?" I looked into his eyes

He shook his head "Babe"

"Don't Babe me. Are you playing with me here?" Damn Morelli's words in my head were like knives in my heart. Visions in my head went back to how Ranger had been so good to me and then Morell's words and Ranger's constant dismissals. "Maybe I did it."

"Not a chance." He moved in closer and tipped my head up to look at him. "I am nobody's bitch, but I respect you and that's why I stopped. You are no one's whore and you shouldn't even have to question that."

"I could have done it." I suggested.

He released my face and moved his hands to my chest. He covered my heart with both hands. "I know you. You love with your whole heart. You help people. You could never intentionally kill someone unless you were protecting someone."

"You believe in me?" I asked

"Always" he pulled me into him and I turned my head to lay it on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4- Plans&Pizza

Chapter 4- Plans & Pizza

Ranger let go of me all too soon. He pulled me back gently by my shoulders and looked into my eyes. It was as if he was searching for something. "If we are going to prove your innocence we can't waste time on Morelli and the Burg." he reminded me.

"I hear you, really I do. It's just hard." I explained

"Steph..." he started and then stopped

"What?" I asked

"Let's go check on our searches." Ranger led me back into his office.

I moved behind the desk and fell into his chair. I rested my elbows on the desk and sank my head into my hands. I took a deep breath before I pulled my head up and let my forehead rest in one hand. The other fell to the desk. "I don't know if I can do this." I whispered

"You're giving up?" he asked me

"No...but" I was so frustrated and Morelli's words hung in the air.

"Just do it." Ranger sounded angry and I snapped my head up to look at him.

"What?" I asked

"Stop letting other people in your head. Stop letting other people screw up your self confidence. We don't have time for the whole routine." he gave me the blank face

"What routine?" I glared

"Morelli yells. Your mom bitches. You let everyone push you down and I pick you up. You cry and I wipe your tears. I remind you who you are and put the smile back on your face. Then you're back in his bed and back at her table." He sat back and glared

My mouth dropped open. I sat in silence for a minute trying to figure out how to respond. "Tell me how you really feel."

He sat silently glaring at me. I was not used to Ranger glaring at me. I was studying his face trying to understand this new look. I have seen him glare at people and it was meant to make them piss their pants. It usually worked too. No, it wasn't that type of glare. This wasn't a scary glare it was just a sad glare? A hurt glare? I had seen him angry with me a couple of times but never glaring. Did he really feel like that? Was he right? I guess there is some truth to what he said. I guess I wasn't being fair. Wait! He wasn't fair with me either.

"I smell something burning. Do I want to know?" he interrupted my thoughts.

"That may be the routine I have gotten into. But..." I hesitated "Well, we don't have time for your routine either." I snapped

"Babe" he was asking

"Screw my brains out and then run out the door the second the sun comes up." I crossed my arms and glared right back.

"Babe" he exhaled a deep breath

"Ranger" I sighed and shook my head "We already have an issue with our communication skills and I can't..."

"We need to get back to this. Did your searches give you anything?" He slid into the chair next to me and examined the laptop screen.

I sat there still stunned for a minute and then decided now was not the time to discuss this further. I read through the searches on Elise and Jeremy. "Nothing I didn't already know. I still want to go back and talk to both of them." I shook my head and then I remembered "Wait, Jeremy's ex-girlfriend."

"What about her?" Ranger asked

"Keith Latty raped her. I need to go ask him more about her. I need to find out when and where it happened. We need to talk to her." I explained

"Okay I will add it to the list for tomorrow." he promised

"Tomorrow?" I asked

"Babe"

Just then Ranger's phone rang and he answered on the first wring "Talk"

He listened for a minute. "Send it to me and find Jeremy Latty's ex-girlfriend" then he disconnected

"Silvio got a hit on Giulia Vecoli. She was married to Alexander Ramos' nephew. He's sending us the information." he told me

"I need my phone." I told him and he was out the door.

I opened up the web browser on his laptop. I clicked on the tab that Ranger had left open and saw the message from Silvio. When I opened it there was a picture of a beautiful woman. She was listed as twenty-seven years old at the time of her murder. She was five foot tall with long brown hair and the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen. She looked like a model, but I guess too short to become a real model. Her job was listed as stay at home wife. I pulled up the attached information. They found her body on March ninth. She was found raped and murdered in an alley next to the Golden Nugget Casino. The last person who saw her was the bouncer from a dance club called Premier inside the Borgata Hotel. I made myself a note to find out the name of the bouncer.

I read about her family. All she had left was a sister who lived in Brazil. She had no children. She was married for three years and her husband was listed as Helios Ramos. Helios was the son of Ulysses and was born in Brazil. According to the information I read they had been separated before the crime. I read more about their relationship. When were married she and Helios had lived together in New Jersey. Once they were separated she moved to Miami, but had visited New Jersey for spring break. I still didn't see anything that stuck out as important right now. I printed it so I could go over everything again later.

Just as I closed the file I looked up to see Ranger coming back in the office. He handed me my phone with the cord for the charger still attached. I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes. I was trying to gather up the courage to do what needed to be done. Ranger was right, I had to do this. I needed to clear my name, but most of all I needed to make sure I never went to jail again.

"Thank you" I told him as he simply nodded. I got up and stepped around the desk and headed directly towards the door. I closed and locked it. "I can't have any interruptions." I explained

He held up one finger and pressed a button on the phone. "Yo" I heard Tank's voice.

"DND" he said before disconnecting.

"Thank you." I told him before I moved the phone in front of me. I searched through my contacts and easily found him. "Ranger, I can't put this on speaker." I warned him

"Understood." he nodded

I pressed the button and waited for an answer. It rang once...Maybe he had changed the number? Twice...Maybe I would get his voicemail? Three times...I really needed him to answer

"Hello Ms. Plum" he answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello Mr. Ramos" I greeted him and watched Ranger raise an eyebrow

"Call me Alexander my dear." he spoke next "I haven't heard from you in some time."

"Yes Alexander you're right. I'm sorry. I guess we both got busy." I watched Ranger but his face was blank.

"Well, we are taking now so let's appreciate this." he was optimistic

"I would love to talk to you some more, but I also need to be honest. I need your help on something." I began

"Do you still have the blue Buick?" he asked

"Yes I do." I answered

"We need to go for a ride. Perhaps this time I can drive." he suggested

"Of course. That's what I'm calling about actually. I need to meet up with you." I explained as Ranger slowly shook his head no.

"That would be lovely. Unfortunately I am in Greece right now." He explained.

"Oh no. I was really hoping to see you. When are you coming home?" I asked him as I turned away from Ranger.

"Well my dear I just so happen to be flying out later tonight." he had a smile in his voice.

"That's great! When can I see you? I need to see you right away." I pushed as I began to pace

"Very eager." he remarked

"Yes, I really need to talk to you." I told him hoping he would understand I wouldn't say much more over the phone.

"Tuesday is the soonest I can see you." he offered

"That would be perfect. I can't exactly bring the Buick this time, is that a problem?" I asked

"Of course not, although I do enjoy classic cars. I would much rather spend time in the company of a classic beauty." I felt myself blush and looked up to see Ranger staring at me.

"Maybe you don't remember me so well." I laughed as I turned away once again.

"I remember you quite well." he paused "Ms. Plum, did you ever marry that cop?" he asked

"No, we're not seeing each other anymore. You can call me Stephanie of course Alexander." I walked over to the window and peered outside.

"So maybe there is still hope for me yet Stephanie."

"Well..." I wasn't sure what to say

"Don't worry darling. Just something to consider." he teased

"Yes, something to think about." I agreed

"Shall we have brunch then? On Tuesday?" he suggested

"That sounds amazing." I agreed

"It was nice talking to you Stephanie. I will contact you about the time and location." he assured me

"Thank you Alexander. I am looking forward to it."

"That sounds promising." he said but I had no answer so he continued "See you soon lovely Stephanie."

"See you soon." I told him as we both disconnected.

I disconnected the phone and stood there a minute longer staring out the window. It was getting darker outside and I wondered if I had just sold my soul to the devil. I turned around and set my phone down on the desk as I dropped back into the chair. I leaned against the head rest and let out a deep breath. I looked at Ranger and he was waiting for me to talk. I looked around as I tried to avoid his eyes.

I finally spotted some bottled water on a table and went to grab one. I sat back down into the chair and took a big gulp. When I looked back at him he had not dropped his eyes from my face. I drank more water as I continued to avoid speaking to him. It probably wasn't smart to try and avoid him. Trying to out silence him wasn't going to happen either. He got up and walked across the room to unlock the door. Then he hit the speaker button to call Tank again.

"All clear" he told him before he disconnected. Ranger sat there staring at me. He obviously wanted to talk but didn't say a word to me.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Ramos?" Ranger raised an eyebrow as I nodded. "I didn't know you were so friendly."

"When I watched his complex for you we kind of became friends." I explained "You knew I had picked him up and taken him for cigarettes and we spent time talking."

"You had his number?" he asked as I nodded "I don't have his personal number."

"You could get it if you needed to." I told him

"You said 'we're not seeing each other anymore'. He asked about Morelli?" he sat back in the chair.

"He wanted to make sure I hadn't married him." I smiled

"What did he say that made you blush?" He asked

"Jealous?" I teased

"Babe"

"He told me I was a classic beauty." I explained

"Of course. He agreed to meet?" Ranger asked

"Yes. He is in Greece right now. He will meet me in Deal on Tuesday." I nodded

"Did he say the compound in Deal?" he raised an eyebrow

"He didn't say, I'm just assuming. He will contact me about the time and place." I took another drink

"This will be interesting." he got to his feet. "We'll find out if he has some useful information for us."

"Us?" I gulped

"You're not going alone." he said flatly

"But, I don't think..." I began

"You're not going alone." he wasn't going to argue

"Okay." I yawned

"I need to get you to bed." he glanced at the clock.

"I need to do one more thing. I need Silvio here and Hector too." I told him as he pulled out his phone.

"Anything else?" he asked

"Can I use the big wipe board on the wall in the conference room?" I asked

"Everything at your disposal." he nodded as he went to grab the easel and carried it to the conference room as I followed behind him.

I started writing as I waited for Silvio and Hector. 'Received the file for Keith Latty Wednesday, May 3'

Once they both came in and sat down with their lap tops. I spoke. "I need help putting together a time line of what happened yesterday."

Hector nodded and Silvio spoke "What do you need first?"

"Can you figure out what time I stopped in at Pino's? I'm not sure if it was 4:30 or 5:00" Hector nodded a I turned to Silvio "I spoke on the phone to Morelli and Ranger that day. Can you get me the times of those calls?"

"Of course." Silvio answered

I turned to Ranger "Can you figure out when I called you from the jail and anything you can mention after that?"

Everyone was busy. I was writing notes on paper, trying to remember every detail that I could. I asked Silvio and Hector for more times along the way. The guys were constantly pushing new papers towards me. I was getting a headache as I tried to put everything together. Ranger got up and moved over to sit closer to me.

"Just exactly how did you get Connie to give you the file?" he questioned

"I needed the money." I told him

"Why? Why didn't you come to me?" he asked me

"Lula needed money." I explained

"For what?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. She just said it was important." I tried to tell him.

He got up and left the room. Before I could even breath out a sigh he was back by my side. "Call her" he handed me my phone

"But..."

"Babe"

I shook my head but hit number four on the speed dial as he watched me. "Am I your one phone call?" she answered

"Uhm Lula?" I asked

"Who else do you think would be answering my phone?" she mad a breathy noise "Did you do it?"

"No Lula I did not do it! I am out on bail." I rolled my eyes

"Was it Officer Hottie or Batman?" she asked excitedly

"What are you talking about?" I was already frustrated

"Who sprung you from the pokey?" she explained her question

"I'm with Ranger." I answered

"With him like with him? Like in his bed?" she pushed

"LULA! Listen,"

"You don't have to yell. Now you're upsetting me and I'm going to have to go out and get some chicken or maybe pizza." she debated

"Can you please just explain to me why you needed to borrow the money from me?" I inquired

"The money?" she was confused

"Yes! Damn it Lula. You asked me for money. You said it was an emergency and you couldn't tell me what it was for. I gave you almost one thousand dollars." I reminded her

"You don't want to know." she replied

"Yes I do." I argued

"No you don't" she stated

"YES!" I yelled as Ranger pulled the phone from me.

"Lula, tell me about the money." he demanded

I sat there silently while he listened. I could hear her voice but not what she was saying. He had an amused look on his face and then he shook his head. "I don't think Steph is going to be able to talk to you for a while."

"Why?" I whispered to him but he gave me a look that told me not to talk.

"I think it's going to take her some time to forgive you." he kept talking.

What the hell was going on? Ranger never talked so much. "You'll have to work it out another time." with that he disconnected

"What?" I asked him as he handed me my phone

"Down payment on success seminar with Tony Robbins" was all he said before I was on my feet. "She wanted to walk across the hot coals."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I turned my phone around in my hand as I went to call her back

"Babe" he took the phone from me and put it in his pocket.

I laid back in the chair. How could she do this to me? Could this weekend get any worse? Okay, forget that. Forget about Lula, I'd talk to her later. Now I need to focus. Need to keep my eyes open and figure this out.

"How can I help?" he asked

"I need your help to organize." I admitted as I pushed some papers towards him.

"Babe"

We tried to get our times in order so I could draw up a time line. I was hoping it would help jog my memory. I also came across some new questions. So I got up to write on the board.

'How and when did my car get back to the Tropicana'

'Did the police find anything in my blood'

Ranger's phone interrupted my thoughts. "Yo" he answered

"Understood." he disconnected

"Hal says Tropicana won't release video we need." Ranger explained.

"On it" Hector nodded to him

"I have someone watching for when your blood work comes back." Silvio told me

I filled in everything I could on my time line but had some empty places where I wanted exact times. I sat back in the chair and felt my head pounding. Everything hurt and I was starving, but I didn't want to stop. Every tick of the clock meant I was a second closer to my court date. Just then Lester entered the room with Pizza from Shortys.

"Perfect timing" I told him with a smile

I moved to get up but Ranger gently pushed me back down. He got up and put two slices on a plate and set it in front of me. "Thank you." I smiled as I grabbed the first slice.

"How're you doing beautiful?" Lester asked as he sat beside me.

"Okay." I answered as he reached over and patted my leg.

"Bobby said to tell you to take a pill when you eat. Doesn't want it to upset your stomach." he explained as he handed me a coke.

Before he finished Ranger pulled a pill bottle from his pocket and handed me one. I took it and chased it down with the rest of the water that sat on the table. "Thank you all. I really appreciate all of your help." I told them

"What are you kidding? Of course we're going to help you Bomber. You're family." Lester gave me his best forced smile. I had a feeling we were all just starting to see how difficult this was going to be.

I glanced at him and noticed there was a slight bruise on his neck. I cringed knowing I was the cause of his pain. "Babe" Ranger got my attention and when I looked at him he slowly shook his head.

Great! Now it had gone beyond ESP and it was mind reading. How could I ever keep any thoughts to myself if I continued to hang around here. I should have told Ramos to stay in Greece and I would come to him. That would help everyone. Except Ranger. It wouldn't help repay him the money he had put up for my bond. I decided to stop thinking and focus on my pizza. When I finished the second slice a third one was set on my plate. I drank half of the coke hoping the caffeine would help my headache.

"Thank you." I told Cal who had now entered the room.

"What's the plan now?" he asked as he grabbed his own slice and sat down at the table.

"We have some searches going We have people to question and a meeting set up. I need help filling in this time line. I need to know what happened before I forgot." I tried to tell him as Cal motioned for me to take a breath.

"You forgot?" Tank asked as he came into the room.

"I remember my whole day until I parked at the motel." I informed him "I am hoping if I can figure out everything I did that day we can figure out what happened."

"This is what you have so far?" Tank asked as he gestured to the big board.

"Yes mostly. Mainly I need the times." I tried to explain as I felt my eyes closing

"Bomber, go to bed." Lester told me

"You're no good if you are exhausted." Bobby said as he walked into the room.

"I need to do this." I argued

"You promised." he looked at Ranger

"You know by now you can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do." Ranger reminded him.

"Stephanie. You can not think straight if you are tired. You're wasting time by pushing your mind like this." Bobby gave me a look

"You're right." I told him as his mouth dropped open.

I stood and picked up my garbage and took it to the trash can. I turned back to look at Ranger and he jumped to his feet. "I'm going." I assured the others. Hope you all get some sleep to so you can help me tomorrow. Thank you all so very much."

"Don't worry about us Bomber." Cal smiled at me as Ranger joined my side

"Sleep Beautiful" Lester ordered as I gave him the middle finger.

"Go" Silvio ordered but never looked up from the computer screen.

"Buenas Noches" Hector told me without looking up.

"Goodnight guys." I told them all. As I moved past Bobby I stopped to kiss him on the cheek. Ranger took my hand and led me out the door.

"She said I was right!" I heard Bobby brag as soon as Ranger closed the door.

"She kissed you too. What the hell do I need to do to get some luvin around here?" Lester asked

Ranger gave out a noise that sounded a lot like a laugh as he ushered me to the elevator. "Did you just laugh?" I asked him

"Babe" was of course his only answer. But I looked at him and saw the corners of his mouth lifting.

We moved into the elevator and he moved me gently against the wall. He leaned in and I prepared for his kiss but it never came. He stopped just inches from my mouth. "So, what does a guy have to do to get some luvin around here?"

I closed the distance and kissed him softly and gently. I started to pull away and he followed me as he returned my kiss. We went back and forth like that a few times until the doors opened on seven. He took my hand and pulled me behind him. When we got to the door he stopped in front of the silver tray. He tossed in his keys and my phone. I made a move to grab it and he pulled my hand away. "You need rest." he told me

I walked ahead and went straight to the bedroom. I went into the closet and kicked off my shoes as I stripped out of my clothes and quickly slipped into one of his t-shirts. He came in behind me and started to strip off his clothes and I made a hasty exit. I sat on the bed as I waited for him to come out. He came out wrapped in a towel and started heading to the bathroom.

"Should I sleep..." I started to ask him

"I don't want to play this game." he pulled me up onto my feet before I could argue. He led me around to the other side of the bed, pulled down the sheet and moved me to lay down.

I rolled over to watch him and he flipped off the light before he went in for his shower. I rolled back onto my side and closed my eyes. Conklin's face was the first thing I saw and my eyes flew open. I'm here, I'm fine. I'm at Rangeman and no one can bother me here. I reminded myself as I closed my eyes again. There I was in the small room with Conklin and the woman with the gloves on. My stomach lurched and I sat up straight in the bed. Just a few minutes ago I had been exhausted. Now that my head was on the pillow I was having a hard time closing my eyes. I sat there for a few minutes as I heard the water running in the bathroom.

I tried again before I finally gave up. I jumped from the bed and found myself moving over the corner of the room. I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down until I landed on my butt. I pulled my legs up and laid my head on my knees. I wrapped my arms around my legs and held myself tightly together. I felt safe because no one could sneak up behind me and no part of my body was vulnerable. I had only been there for a few minutes when I felt hands on my head. I jumped and looked up at Ranger's face.

"Babe"

I kept my arms wrapped around my legs. "I can't..."

He sat down and moved in beside me. He pulled his knees up like me and leaned against the wall. "I prefer the corner." he said quietly

"Back to the wall." I agreed

"Always on guard." he nodded

"You've slept like this?" I was curious

"Many times. It's the perfect defensive position." he informed me

I sniffled and fought some tears. "Why can't I be normal?"

"You don't want to be normal. You wouldn't be happy." he reached over and rubbed my neck.

"I could try." I sniffed

"It wouldn't work." he gave out a lite laugh

"Why?" I looked up at him

"You could never be normal. You're extraordinary." he rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I don't know why you put up with me." I shook my head. "Why did you pay so much money? Call your brother? Answered when I called?"

"Babe , no price." he continued to rub my face

He took my hand and pulled me to my feet. Once I was up he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his forehead against mine. He didn't talk and we just stood there. I could feel his breath on my lips, so warm and so close. Finally he stepped back and lead me to the bed. He pulled back the covers as I slid in. I heaved a sigh of relief as I felt the warm fluffy softness of his perfect sheets. He moved around the bed and got in on the other side.

He moved in next to me and pulled me against his body. "I don't know if I can sleep." I warned him

"What do you want to do?" he asked me

"Can we talk?" I rolled over to face him.

"What do you want to talk about?" he laid back and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him as I laid my head on his chest.

"Nothing to be sorry about." he whispered

"What if you get called away?" I asked

"Not going to happen. I finished my government contract. I am focusing on the business." he explained

"That makes me feel better." I told him. Then I sat still. I looked into his eyes and a million thoughts flooded my head. What to ask him? What if I only have this short time with him and then I never see him again? I should tell him I love him, but I can't. I needed him right now and I didn't want to lose him or be rejected.

"Are you ready to talk?" he asked me

I took a deep breath. "I never thought you would openly ask me to talk about anything. Especially to talk when I am in your bed."

He said nothing so I continued. "You've been arrested?"

"Yes"

"How did you? Just it's so humiliating. To have someone inspect you and you can't fight back. You can't do anything. You have to allow someone to put heir hands on you and ..." I trailed off as the tears ran down my face.

"Was it a woman?" he asked me as he rubbed my back

"Mostly." I sniffled

"Conklin?" he asked

"Yes, Morelli's buddy." I nodded

"Buddy?" he moved me a bit so that our eyes met.

"Morelli said he knew him. Said that was his inside guy." I sighed "Ranger, that guy...he treated me like I was nothing. Like I was garbage. I felt like..."

"An animal? Less than human." he suggested

"I never want to talk about this with anyone." I explained

"We don't have to." he rubbed my shoulder.

"You're the only one I feel close to right now. I feel like no one else can understand me." I confided "I don't trust anyone outside of this building."

"Morelli? Lula?" he asked

"No one. I can't afford to be wrong." my voice hitched

"Why me?" he asked

"Because you're you." I couldn't properly explain my reasons. "You're Batman"

We sat silently for a while. My eyes were open and I was staring at Ranger's face. His eyes were closed but I knew he wasn't sleeping. I couldn't resist asking him. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked

I felt myself get choked up "Why do you always help me?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at me. My head was on his chest propped up on my hands. "You mean what's in it for me?" he quoted Morelli's words "Am I hoping you will be my high price hooker?"

I looked away slapped by his words. He reached for my chin and turned me back to look for him. "I'm only going to entertain these questions once because I know you are tired and upset." he kept his eyes locked onto mine.

"What's in it for you?" I whispered

"You." he answered quickly

"Me?" now I was confused

"I get to help you and make sure you're safe." he told me

"Why?" I didn't break our eye contact

"The same reason I give you cars."

"You love me?" I asked

"Yes, I love you." he smiled

I moved up closer to him and kissed him on the nose. he pulled my head against his chest and I nuzzled into his neck. I felt him rubbing my back and I was relaxing in his arms. As we lay there in silence I was comforted by his calm breathing. I focused on slowing down my breath to match his. I wanted his calm to rush over me. I moved in closer against him and he squeezed me tighter. I couldn't get close enough.


	5. Chapter 5-Timelines & Suspects

Chapter 5- Timelines & Suspects

I felt the furnace behind me as soon as my mind started to wake up. I moved my head just a little and suddenly I was pulled tightly against Ranger's strong chest. I could feel his breath against my neck and his hardness against my butt. I moaned as I stretched out my legs and pushed myself back against him. "Playing with fire." he whispered into my ear.

"Then make me burn." I whispered

He attacked my neck with warm kisses and pulled me tighter against him as he rubbed his length against me. I moaned out and leaned my head back against his shoulder to give him more access to my neck. He slid away as I fell onto my back and his mouth covered mine. He lips were soft and gentle. His tongue touched mine and I wrapped my arms around him. I pulled him down onto me and felt the flush of warmth surround me as he pressed against me. His hands were on my stomach and working their way up. My hands were on his shoulders and were working their way down. I froze when the phone beside his bed rang. He ignored it and slowly moved his hand to cover my breast.

"Boss." I heard Bobby's voice and jumped to get away from Ranger.

"I'll be out in a minute." Ranger told him. It was too late because Bobby was in the room.

"Oh shit." He called out and then he whispered "Sorry, I thought she'd be up by now. I didn't expect her to be in bed with you."

I felt the bed move a little as I assume Ranger was leaning over to see that my eyes were closed as I pretended to sleep. "I was going to wait for Ella to drop off breakfast before I woke her." he pulled the sheet up more when he realized it was low enough to nearly reveal my nipples.

"Maybe you sleeping in the bed with her is not a good idea." Bobby spoke softly as Ranger jumped out of the bed.

"Not here" he told him as I heard them both move out of the room.

I pulled myself up and moved closer to the door. "What the hell are you talking about?" Ranger asked

"I would never try to tell you what you should do. I just..." Bobby began "She was naked? What happened?"

"Not your business." Ranger's tone was harsh

"Ranger, this is just..." Bobby stammered again.

"Spit it out." Ranger ordered

"Well, she loves you." Bobby admitted

"Oh really?" Ranger sounded amused

"Yeah. What are you going to do?" Bobby asked him

"About what?" Ranger asked him

"You going to screw her so you can get off. Then what?" Bobby asked

"It's not your business Brown." Ranger told him.

"I just don't want either of you to get hurt." Bobby huffed

"I'll be gentle." Ranger promised with a hint of sarcasm

"Damn it Ranger! Don't make me be the one to say it when you know what everyone else is thinking." Bobby sounded angry.

I moved closer to the door being careful not to make a noise. I was standing there naked. I held my breath as I waited for Ranger to speak. "Maybe you should just tell me then what you and everyone else are all thinking about my personal business."

"You made it our business. You hired her to work here, you allowed us to get attached." Bobby took a breath and then exhaled as he yelled "We have all become emotionally attached to her!"

I gasped and then covered my mouth as quickly as I could. "Most of the men in this building would do anything to help and protect her, myself included." Bobby was no longer whispering and I head footsteps nearing the bedroom door.

Just as I was about to jump away someone pulled the door all the way closed. "What is your point?" Ranger sounded extremely aggravated

"We watch you both play the game back and forth. I don't say anything because I am hoping one day you will pull your head out of your ass and let her know a relationship with you is an option." he blew out an angry breath. "She would stop going back to him if she knew you were an option."

"Thanks for the advice." Ranger shrugged him off

"Damn it!" Bobby half yelled

"Brown?" Ranger asked

"She's vulnerable right now. She can't take and doesn't deserve to be abandoned. You can't walk away from her in the middle of all of this." Bobby warned

"You know I have never completely walked away from her." Ranger's voice was softer and I had to lean closer to the door to hear him.

"You have led her to believe you walked away. Stalking her while she sleeps and monitoring her is not the same as showing someone you care for them." Wow! I was impressed with how Bobby was speaking for me. I didn't really realize how much any of the guys cared for me.

"You're pushing my patience Brown." Ranger warned as I heard soft thud against the wall.

"Don't take advantage of her. Don't let her in just to push her away." Bobby warned through a strained voice.

"Fuck off." Ranger told him as I heard him move across the floor.

"Shooting the messenger won't help you with your problem." Bobby called out with much more of a voice.

"So this is a message from everyone? What brought on your sudden need to protect her from me?" Ranger asked

"There is so much evidence." Bobby admitted

"You think she did it?" Ranger asked

"No way in hell. I know she didn't do it, but the judge doesn't know her like we do." Bobby sighed loud enough for me to hear him.

"I'm not happy with the lack of information we have to prove her innocence." Ranger admitted

"I know you love her..." Bobby began

"Oh do you?" Ranger asked as the front door opened

"Whatever you say or do these next ten days you better mean it." Bobby threatened

"Hello gentleman. Is Stephanie awake?" Ella's entrance immediately ended the conversation.

I moved quickly to the bathroom and took care of my business and jumped into the shower. I head the door open and then Ranger spoke to me. "I'm sorry about the interruption. I have breakfast and a pain pill waiting for you."

"Thank you. I'll be right there." I assured him

What the hell was that? I had never heard one of Ranger's men talk to him like that. What was Bobby saying? Yes of course I was in love with Ranger and I knew he loved me too in his own way. Wait, there had been a few times now including last night where he said he loved me with no qualifier. How had I missed it? The thoughts about marrying me and sharing closets. His road to redemption and cleaning up his karma. What if he was an option? Did Morelli keep winning by default?

Stop Stephanie! Damn it! Now is not the time. I will confront him once the charges are dropped. I can't waist another second on the never ending Stephanie Plum love triangle. I need to focus on who killed Keith Latty so I can keep myself out of jail and away from Conklin. I finished rinsing my hair and turned off the water. I barely wrapped the towel around myself when Ranger came in the room.

"What?" I asked as I jumped. He didn't speak right away and I was worried there was a problem.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay." he reached for me and pulled me into a hug before murmuring in my ear. "You were taking so long. I was ..."

"I'm okay." I assured him as I pulled away. Noticing the quick flash of disappointment in his eyes I gave him a quick kiss before moving around him to get dressed.

I went into the closet and ran the towel through my hair as I found clothes to wear. "Do you still want me to dry your hair?" he asked as I looked to find him leaning against the doorway. I looked him up and down. He was wearing nothing but sweatpants that hung low on his hips.

"I think you should stay far away from me for the next few hours. I am still cooling down from the wake-up call." I assured him as I turned my back to him and pulled on some underwear.

Suddenly I felt him behind me. I stood up and he kissed my shoulder. "You told me to make you burn and I never got to finish Babe."

I moaned out as he kissed my neck and shoulder. He kissed the pulse point under my ear. It took everything I had to pull myself away. "We don't have time for this."

"Just trying to help you." he pulled away slightly and then wrapped his arms around my waist. I moved to pull away again. "Relax Babe"

He put one hand by my ribs and the other produced tape as he began to wrap me up. I internally rolled my eyes. I should have known better. Of course Ranger wanted to help me. I wondered if he would have still had the tape in hand if I hadn't have pulled away. "Just trying to help you move faster." he teased before he moved away and headed back out of the closet.

I took a deep breath and tried to get my heartbeat back to normal. I heard the shower kick on while I finished getting dressed. Jeans and a black t-shirt would be the attire for the day. I needed to find an outfit to wear when I met Ramos on Tuesday. I made my way to the kitchen and immediately devoured a stack of chocolate chip pancakes before Ranger made his way back out to me. Of course he looked amazing as always in black."Ella made you pancakes" he was telling me as I shoved a doughnut into my mouth.

"I found them already." I told him when I had chewed enough to be able to speak.

He stepped closer and took my hands and turned each one over as he inspected my wrists. "Much better." he nodded before he looked up to my lip

"I'm sorry if I wasn't careful..." he began

"No, it's fine. Just puffy because I haven't put any ice on it yet today." I assured him as I leaned forward and he met me in the middle for a quick kiss

"Is this how it's going to be?" he asked as he moved to the freezer to get me some ice

"How whats' going to be?" I was confused

"I want to be just like we have been. Just go with it." he responded

"Yes. Let's not talk about it now. You have a business to focus on and I only have one thing to devote all of my time to." I told him as I took the ice and then kissed him before pressing it to my lip. Yes, this is how I wanted it. If I was going to jail I wanted to spend my last days enjoying life instead of fighting it.

"I do have a business to run, but helping you is my first priority right now." he explained

"I know don't worry. I will make sure you get your money back." I assured him

"Damn it Steph." he shook his head and moved closer to me.

"Listen, I am so grateful to you for bailing me out so quickly. I couldn't have handled one minute longer in there." I felt the tears coming again but I fought them off. "You need to understand I won't go back there Ranger. If it was someone else who put up the bail I would be long gone until I could figure this out."

" _We'll_ figure this out. You're not going back." he reached up and rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand

"I would rather die." I said softly. I meant it.

"Don't talk like that. We'll find the person that framed you. When I get my hands on them they will wish they were in jail." he nodded

"Ranger" now it was my turn for single word answers

"No price Babe." he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto my feet.

I fell into his arms and let him hold me. I closed my eyes to keep the tears away. I allowed myself to get lost in the moment. I inhaled his scent and felt the warmth of his chest against my cheek. I pulled the ice away and let it drop to the floor. I brought both arms up and wrapped them underneath his. I sighed against him as he rubbed my back and I rubbed his. He wasn't pressing against me or kissing my neck. He was comforting me just like he had so many times before after so many other disasters. This time there was no car on fire. There were no stalkers, no murder attempts. The only disaster here was me.

I should have brought a partner with me to Atlantic City. I should have gotten more training. I should have never went after a high risk skip. My life was one countless mistake after another. I should have never lent Lulz all of my money. Screw you Tony Robbins!I sighed and he pulled me in tighter while still being careful for my ribs.

Ranger was always taking care of me. Even if his daily word count was probably equal to that of a 12 month old child, he cared about might do something dangerous if I can't prove my innocence. No one will win here and things already seemed hopeless. Once again I felt like a disappointment to everyone around me.

Morelli and my own mom didn't even believe in me. So that means no one believes in me. The whole Burg had probably turned against me. I was sure I couldn't even walk outside without having to deal with the shaking heads and dirty looks I would receive. All I have are the people in this building. That should be all that matters to me. I should be grateful that I have anyone, but I wasn't. I wasn't completely grateful because it hurt. It hurt that my own mother didn't believe in my innocence. It hurt that after all of these years Morelli thought I was guilty. I thought he really loved me and wanted a future with me. Even though we had been in an off period I assumed he still felt some love for me.

"Babe" he pulled me back and looked into my eyes

"Don't" I cautioned him as I put my hand against his chest. "Don't do your ESP thing on me right now."

"Stop beating yourself up. You have enough volunteers doing that for you." He stepped back and cupped my face in his. "You screw up. You jump in head first. You don't always think things through."

"Thanks." I cut him off

"Babe" he let out a breath "And you have an incredible ability to spot things others miss. You never give up until you catch your man or woman."

I tried to move my face away from him. He held it gently but firmly in place. "Quit wallowing in self pity."

I grabbed his arms and pulled them down so he had to release my face and I leaned down to pick up the ice. I turned my back to him and walked over to lean on the counter. I felt him lean against me from behind. I wanted to move or fight against him but I couldn't. He was right about what he said. He leaned his chin on my shoulder and gently used his hand to move my hair aside. He nuzzled his nose against my neck and then kissed it. He moved his lips to my ear and gently pulled my ear lobe into his mouth. He gently tugged at it with his teeth before releasing it.

"You are stubborn and you can be reckless." he whispered as I closed my eyes "And you are amazing, intelligent, and unique."

"Thank you" I whispered back "It's not your job to make me feel better."

"It's my job to remind you of the truth when you forget it." he explained

He spun me around and kissed me gently all over my face. "I can never repay you for everything you do for me." I told him

He opened his mouth and I put my finger up to his lips. "I know, I know. No rice Babe." I imitated his voice.

"Babe" he smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the counter. I followed behind him as we made our way to the front door. I stopped behind him at the sideboard. He grabbed his keys and stood waiting for me. I grabbed my cell phone and went through my purse until I found my wallet.

"I don't want this purse anymore." I muttered thinking of how Conklin had his slimy hands on it.

"We'll get a new one." he kissed the top of my head and pulled me into the hallway.

I moved into the elevator and moved to lay against the back wall. He came straight at me and placed a hand on either side of my head. "I love seeing you in black." he glanced at the low neckline of my shirt and I smiled back at him before the door opened.

He moved away from me and stepped out into the hall. I followed behind him. He headed straight for the conference room. I walked in behind him and froze in place. "WOW!" I exclaimed when I stepped into the conference room and saw my timeline had been filled out.

*************************************************TIMELINE********************************************************************

Wednesday, May 3- receive file

Friday, May 5

Visit Elise Latty-2:15-2:40pm

Drive time 2:40-3:00pm

Jeremy Latty/Sid Worley- 3:00-4:15pm

Drive time-4:15 - 4:4pm

Pino's -4:42pm

Ranger Call- 5:53pm

Drive time-6:00-6:20pm

Carvel-6:20-7:00pm

Morelli call-7:02pm

Drive time- 7:10-7:40pm

Home- 7:40-8:35pm

Drive tie - 8:35 - 9:40pm

Tropicana parking lot-9:40pm

Casino footage - 9:40-10:00pm

Boogie Nights arrive-10:04pm

Depart Boogie Nights - 10:46pm

Bayside Motel- 10:58pm

Arrested 12:30am

Ranger call- 3:27am  
******************************************************************************************************************

I sat down and read through it all several times. Although some of the exact times helped I still had no answers for what happened. What happened between 10:58 and 12:30? The door was open and several Rangeman came in and out checking out the boards. I wanted everything free and open to all. I wanted any and all extra help I could get. Hector soon arrived and opened his laptop and got to work without saying a word. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and kissed his head. He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it "Denada Estefanía"

I glanced at Ranger who sat there dumbstruck at Hector's show of affection. I sat down and studied the board. "Hector, can you dump all of my phone records?

Just then Silvio came walking in. "We did that Stephanie. Nothing unusual. All calls in and out were typical for you. Your parents, Lula, Morelli, and Ranger." he told me.

"Thank you." I got up from my seat and walked over to where Ranger stood.

"Spidey sense going off?" he asked

"Not really." I admitted as I walked past him and picked up a marker. I moved to an empty part of the wipe board and wrote up top 'Suspects'

Tank came in before I could start to write. "Everything okay?" I asked him

"One of the skips you were going to check out today turned up dead of an overdose this morning. It was Mark Seidel. It may have nothing to do with your case, but we are checking into it anyway. Boss said to keep you 100% in the loop, no holding back." Tank explained

I nodded at him and then turned to Ranger "Thank you."

"Ready for today's assignment." Cal announced as he slid in the door.

"What's the plan for today?" Lester asked as he came into the room.

"I want to clear some suspects and get more information." I paused as I wrote up on the board 'Charlie Trainer'. "I need a couple of guys who can go talk to him. I brought him in on a shoplifting charge but he was pissed off that I picked him up while his grandmother was watching. He slashed my tires and left me notes a couple of times." I took a breath "I'm sure he's harmless but we should check."

"I'll go." Lester offered

"No Les, I have a different job for you. I need you to see Skye Randolph." I wrote the name on the board as I told him. "I brought her in for stalking her boyfriend. The only problem was he was stalking me at the same time. Needless to say she didn't like that very much. So of course she vowed revenge and he ended up in the river."

"She killed him?" Cal asked

"Don't know. No proof." I told him

"Got it. I'll use my charm and raw sex appeal." he stepped over and kissed my forehead "Anything for you beautiful. Even if it mean sacrificing my body."

"Thanks." I playfully pushed him away. I glanced at his neck and saw there was a slight bruise but nothing over the top. I sighed with a little relief.

I wrote Lula's name on the board. I looked over to Tank and his eyes met mine. "You really think?"

"I really don't know. She borrowed a lot of money from me and her reason is weird." I explained to him

"Lula is weird." he agreed as I nodded

I flopped back down onto the chair and rubbed m face in my hands before I felt Ranger's hand on my shoulder. I reached up for it and patted his hand. "I'm okay." I assured him

Bobby came in and went straight to me. "How are you?" he asked as he spun the chair and went down to his knees.

"Fine." I told him as he checked out the bruise on my cheek.

"Looks like you are healing well." he inspected my lip next.

"I took a pain pill this morning My ribs are still killing me." I admitted

"They need to be wrapped up again." he slowly pulled me to my feet.

"Already taken care of." Ranger told him

Bobby and Ranger exchanged looks. I couldn't read either of their blank faces. I hoped they were done with their arguing. I felt guilty that I was the cause of two friends fighting with each other. Then I saw them nod at each other and my mind eased up.

"Ranger and I will go talk to Elise and Jeremy." I told Tank "Do you still have people on Conklin?"

"Yes. Woody and Ram are on him this morning." Tank answered as I wrote Conklin's name on the suspect list.

"A cop? Lula?" Bobby asked as he looked at the board

"At this point I am not ruling out anyone until we eliminate them from he list." I told him

I walked over and grabbed Ranger's hand and laced my fingers through his "Thank you all. Thank you for helping me and doing whatever I ask without question."

I felt Ranger squeeze my hand and I looked up to see him nod at me. I released his hand and walked back to the board. "Tank, I need your help to watch one more suspect. This has to be a volunteer job and not someone you assign." I explained

"Of course Bomber. We have some contract workers coming in today so we have more than enough men to help out." he assured me

"Tank this has to be someone smart and doesn't make any mistakes. I would ask you or Ranger but I need you both with me." I was writing the name on the board. When I stepped back Tank's jaw dropped.

I looked around the room and every face was in some form of surprise. Cal stepped forward "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "I know it's asking a lot."

"Yes. Hal and I got this covered." he nodded as I crossed the room to hug him. He lifted me off of the floor and I moaned out as several voices objected.

"Shit! I'm sorry I forgot about your ribs." Cal set me down quickly.

"It's okay." I patted his shoulder. I covered up the wince that wanted to spread across my face. They still hurt and while frustrating I would not allow them to stop me today.

I glanced at Ranger with a questioning look to see if he was ready. "I'm all yours Babe." he flashed that smile like only he could.

"Let's go." I told Tank and Ranger as I moved towards the door.

"Meet you in the garage." Tank told me as he walked past

Ranger moved across the room and took my hand to lead me out the door. I stopped in the doorway and turned around to glance at the board one more time and the name I had just written on the bottom of the board. 'Joe Morelli'


	6. Chapter 6- Latty Family

Chapter 6- Latty Family

"Where to first?" Tank asked

"Elise Latty." I told him

"What's the plan?" Ranger asked

"She was willing to talk to me last time. Seemed she wanted Keith off the streets. I don't think she is involved, but she might have information we can use." I told him

We drove in silence for a while before Tank spoke. "What made you add Morelli to the board?"

"In my mind right now there is no one I am sure about. I can't go back there Tank, not for 10 years not for 10 minutes." I explained

"You didn't add any Rangeman." Tank's eyes caught mine in the rear view mirror

"There is no way in hell any of you would do this to me. No way any of you would allow me to hurt like this. The only people never going on that list were all in the building we just left" I felt myself get teary.

"So why do you suddenly not trust Morelli?" Ranger asked

"The things he said yesterday. Pressuring me into marriage. Being buddies with Conklin. Letting me rot in jail. Ranger, he knew I was arrested just a couple of hours after they brought me in." I explained

"That son of a..." Tank began as we pulled onto Elise's street

"He was waiting for me to call him. Sort of like a test I think." I shrugged

"But you didn't call him." Ranger added

"No I didn't." I agreed

"You have more suspects?" Tank asked

"Too many to count." I sighed

"We will sort it out." Ranger assured me

"Tank, can I ask you a favor?" I was reluctant to put him in a bad position.

"Anything Steph." he told me

"Are you still friendly with Lula?" I asked

"Not really. If I see her I speak to her but other than that not really. Why?" he looked confused

"She's on my list." I admitted

"Why?" he asked me with a calm voice. He didn't sound angry with me

"She borrowed money from me. Borrowed like everything I had claiming an emergency. She said she couldn't tell me what it was for. Idiot me never pushed." I sighed

"That's why she went after the high stakes bond, she needed the money." Ranger explained to him

"You want me to talk to her?" he asked

"Ranger already tried on the phone and she said it was for a Tony Robbins seminar. It seems weird but then again it is Lula. So, it's possible but I just want to be sure." I hesitated "I just want to mark her off the list."

"I got ya." he nodded "I'll find out the truth."

"Thank you." I whispered as my eyes got teary

"Babe" Ranger worried

"I hate this. I hate having no one to trust. Having to investigate people I care about." I whispered as I tried to control myself

"You have us." Tank reminded me

"Thank you. I am more grateful than you know." I assured him

"Something else bothering you?" Ranger asked

"I need to go to dinner at my parent's house tonight. I need to hear what the Burg gossip is." I explained I dreaded going there alone and worried my mother might invite Morelli

"I'll go with you." Ranger volunteered

"Really?" I was in shock

"Babe" he said softly as he gave me a smile.

"Damn ESP" I shook my head

We pulled up a few houses down from Elise's house and walked up together.. The guys stood at the end of the driveway while I went to the door. Before I could even knock Elise pulled it open. I stopped in my tracks and she stepped out onto her porch. She stood there and said nothing. I wasn't sure whether I should approach her. I scanned her face and thought she may be a little angry or upset with me. Maybe she was upset about losing her son.

"You" she said as she pulled a knife out from behind her back.

"Wait." I held up both of my hands. "Let's talk."

"Why should I talk to you? You killed my son. I know he was a piece of garbage but he was still my son." she stepped towards me hesitantly.

I heard the guys behind me.I turned to them and held up my hand before looking back at Elise. "Elise, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt your son. I was trying to find him so I could bring him in."

"How can I believe you?" she slowly started to lower the knife.

"Why would I be here? Why would I come here to ask for your help if I had anything to do with his death?" I reasoned with her.

"I know you're right. I know he was garbage, but he was my garbage." she lowered the knife and I moved closer.

"Thank you." I told her when she allowed me to take the knife from her hand. I tossed it behind me knowing one of the guys would pick it up.

"He was my first born." she cried as she sank down onto the porch.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I told her as I sat beside her.

"Damn, he learned from his father. His father was a viscous nasty man." she confided

"Is his father still alive?" I asked as I sat down beside her on the step.

"No. Thank God he died when Jeremy hit eighteen." she pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose.

"I'm so sorry to come here and intrude when you are grieving." I explained

"When they told me my first thought was good now the women of the world are safe. What kind of mother does that make me?" she sniffled

"Elise, you are compassionate and you are a good mom. He just had something wrong in his brain to think and act like he did." I tried to explain

"I just..." she shook her head

"I need your help." I hated to push her but time is ticking for me.

"How can I help you? You were nice to me and Jeremy said you were a nice lady." she nodded

"I need to find out who would want to kill Keith." I told her

"Huh." she gave out a laugh. "Just about anyone he ever crossed paths with."

"Did he mention anyone recently?" I prodded

"I didn't speak to him too much. He was abusive, he stole money and he was always drinking. He was living with Jeremy and then he kicked him out too." she began "He was big on the club scene. Loved to go to Atlantic City and club hop. I think that's what they call it."

"Do you know if he had any favorite clubs?" I asked

She wiped her nose "I don't know, Jeremy probably knows better than I do. Premier and something Boogie."

"I'm going to go and talk to Jeremy now. Is that okay with you? Do you think he's angry with me?" I asked

"No, he was the one who told me right away you didn't do it." then she shook her head "He said a woman that hot could kill a man with her looks, she didn't need a weapon."

I laughed out loud "That's funny!"

"Thank you. I needed to talk to someone." she confided

"It will be okay in time." I forced a smiled.

"You are a very nice lady." she smiled as I reached over and patted her leg

"Anyway, thank you. I appreciate your time." I got to my feet.

"Thank you for talking to me. It was nice to have a visit." She moved to stand up and I helped her.

"Thank you for believing me and taking the time to talk to me." I smiled and handed her back her knife.

"Good luck Stephanie. I know you're innocent." she waved at me as I stepped away from the porch

I retrieved the knife from Tank and handed it back to Elise. "You might want to bring that inside before people get the wrong idea." I told her before I gave her a wave and headed towards the car.

We walked in silence and I hopped in the back when Ranger clicked off the alarm. "That was interesting." Ranger spoke first

"Only you Bomber." Tank laughed

"What?" I made my best innocent voice.

"I think we can take her off the list." Tank suggested.

"Agreed. Now let's go to Jeremy's house." I told them

"Jeremy that thinks you're too hot to kill someone?" Ranger asked

"He doesn't know me very well." I laughed

We again parked a few houses down before we walked to Jeremy's house together. When I knocked there was no answer. I was walking down the sidewalk back to the guys when I heard the neighbor. "Hey pretty lady."

"Hey Sid! Petunias are looking good." I told him

"You should see the tomatoes." he smiled

"Can I show my friends?" I asked

"Of course! Follow me." he waved for us to follow him through his back gate.

"Sid, these are my friends Ranger and Tank." I introduced them as we followed him

"Interesting names." he noticed as the guys held out their hands and greeted him with a handshake.

"You have to see these tomatoes, you won't believe how many he's got growing back here." I told them as Ranger gave me a confused face.

"I heard about Keith. I know you didn't do it." Sid smiled at me

"Thank you. That's why I'm here actually. I wanted to talk to Jeremy, I didn't think he would be off to work so early." I smiled as I reached out and touched one of the ripe tomatoes.

"He's in there, just not answering I guess. Shortly after they announced on the news that Keith was dead Jeremy's old girlfriend came around." He explained as the guys inspected the tomatoes

"These are amazing." Tank told him

"Do you know the girlfriend's name?" I asked

"Jennifer Cano. She used to date Rita's son Eddie." he nodded "Rita lives a few houses down. I always stop by to talk to her when I take my evening walks." he looked towards some houses across the street.

"So, what makes you think he's home now?" I asked as I walked around pretending to be interested in all of the vines of tomatoes.

"I heard them partying last night and I've been out here since six working on my flowers and garden. I suppose they could have left but I doubt it." he watched Tank and Ranger walk around

"Sid? Would it be okay with you if I hopped your fence to check the back of his house?" I asked him

"Hmmm. Well listen pretty lady I am going to go inside and get a basket so I can send you and your friends home with some fresh Jersey tomatoes. It might take me a while to find that old basket in the house." he winked at me and I nodded.

After Sid made his way inside all three of us climbed over the short chain link fence. We quietly looked around the yard and Tank inspected a small shed. He came out shaking his head to let us know he found nothing in there. We walked around the house looking in windows, but all of the curtains were drawn. Finally I found myself on the back porch knocking on the door. After a couple of minutes I heard voices and footsteps from inside. Ranger nodded at Tank who jogged back towards the fence. I assumed he was headed for the front door. Just after I watched him hop the fence the door opened.

Standing in front of me was a tall blonde woman in a t-shirt. It was obvious that she had brushed her hair before she opened the door to us. "Can I hep you?" she asked

"Yes. Are you Jennifer Cano?" I asked

"Yeah, whatta ya need?" she yawned and then looked over my shoulder and saw Ranger. She got a huge smile on her face and opened the screen door.

"I was hoping to ask you a couple of questions about Keith." I asked as I internally rolled my eyes.

"Is this your boyfriend?" her eyes cut back to me.

"No, he's my partner." I answered

"Partner as in romantic partner or working partner." she pried

"Working partner." I answered as I let my eye rolling be public now.

"Wonderful." she smiled "Why don't you two come inside?" she stood back and held the door open as I stepped inside. Ranger followed me and we moved into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" she offered as she only had eyes for Ranger.

"Sure." I answered as he nodded.

"Sorry I just woke up a few minutes ago." she explained as she motioned to her long legs. She was only wearing a t-shirt and it was obvious she had nothing on underneath it. She bent over to get some coffee from a cabinet and I turned away as I stifled a laugh

"Thanks for talking to us." I smiled as I avoided her show for Ranger. "When's the last time you saw Keith Latty?"

"That asshole?" she shook her head. "About six months ago."

"Where were you?" I pushed for more answers

"We were all here partying. He got out of control. Jeremy kicked his ass and then I left." she was brewing the coffee and had turned around to face Ranger. He was standing across the room near the back door and she was leaning against the counter. Her arms were resting behind her as she pushed out her chest. It was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Is that when you and Jeremy broke up?" I asked as I tried to ignore her flirting

"Yes. As soon as I saw Keith was dead I called Jeremy and we got back together." she answered me and then looked to Ranger "It's an open relationship. We can see anyone we want."

Just then I heard a noise from another room and Ranger moved across the room to stand beside me. He had his back to the wall and his hand on the back of the chair where I sat. We all watched as a half asleep Jeremy entered the room rubbing his eyes. He stopped for a minute and looked around. "Hey Bounty Hunter Babe. Why are you here? and who's this guy?"

"I came to meet Jennifer and talk about Keith. This is my partner." I explained as I watched him scratch himself. He was wearing only his boxers.

"They are work partners." Jennifer smiled at him.

"Well good riddance I say. You know how I felt about Keith and I'm glad he's dead." Jeremy made his way towards the still brewing coffee and started to get out some mugs.

"Where were you both Friday night?" I asked

"Went to see a movie with my friends." Jennifer answered

"I was at Bill's Tavern." Jeremy was in the fridge getting out milk.

"Well, I'm glad to see you got back together." I moved to my feet and Ranger stayed at my side.

Jeremy took a step towards me. "Jen did tell you we have an open relationship right?" he asked as he looked me up and down.

"Yes, but my boyfriend is very jealous and he wouldn't understand." I lied

"How about you big guy?" Jennifer asked Ranger

"I'm already involved." he explained

"Damn shame." she shook her head as she looked him up and down.

"Well, thanks for talking to us." I smiled as we made our way through the house to the front door.

As we walked through the house I looked around. It was a mess. Empty beer bottles and pizza boxes everywhere. The TV was still on showing a video game paused. Jen stepped ahead of us and opened the front door. "Thanks again." I smiled as I went through

Ranger suddenly crashed into me from behind. I started to fall forward but he steadied me. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Jen was smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary.

It was obvious now she had grabbed his ass. He said noting but kept ushering me forward. Sid was back in his front yard talking to Tank. He had a basket full of tomatoes on the ground and he was holding a potted petunia in his hands. He smiled when I walked over to him. "Here's your tomatoes."" he said as he handed me the basket.

"Oh, they're amazing. I can't take them, but they do look incredible." I smiled as I looked at the plump tomatoes

"I insist." he picked up the basket and handed it to Tank before he looked back at me. "Anything good?" he gestured towards the house.

"They didn't do it. But they are interesting." I rolled my eyes

"Yeah. She's a floozy and he's a loser." Sid half whispered

I laughed and Ranger smiled. Tank nodded and headed back to the car with the tomatoes. "Thank you again." I told Sid as I held out my hand. He looked at it and shook his head before pulling me into a hug.

"I don't get many visitors since my wife died last year." he told me as he pulled away

"I'm sorry to hear that. I can assure you that you have made a new friend in me. You still have my card?" I asked

"Yes ma'am." he smiled

"Call me anytime you need someone to chat with." I patted his arm as I stepped back.

"Thank you." Ranger told him with a handshake before we headed to the sidewalk.

"You both take care." he hollered behind us as I turned back to wave at him.

"You're involved?" I asked him when we were out of Sid's ear shot.

"Yes. You've got a jealous boyfriend?" he smiled

"Involved with who?" I frowned

"Babe"

"Fine. I won't tell you about my jealous man." I threatened

We finished walking in silence as we made our way back to the car. When we got there he opened the back door for me to get in. He gently grabbed my arm to stop me and then whispered in my ear. "I can be very jealous if someone tries to go after what is mine. I am beyond involved, it's more of an addiction." with that said he kissed my neck and I blushed before sliding into the car.

When I looked forward I could see Tank smiling at me through the rear view mirror. He pulled away from the curb."Where to next?"

"I don't know." I sighed

Ranger called in an told Silvio to check on Jeremy and Jen's alibis. Tank started the truck and pulled away from the curb. He was heading towards the Burg. Suddenly I found myself getting angry. I was sitting there shaking my head and began balling up my fist. I looked out the window and saw that we were on Rt 33, about ten minutes out from the Burg. Sid? Elise? Jen and Jeremy? What the hell? Morelli? "Pull over. I need space." I told him

Tank simply nodded and pulled over into the nearest parking lot. He stayed closer to the street than the stores. I jumped out before it was in park and started pacing. Ranger and Tank both slid out of the vehicle and approached me slowly.

"Babe" Ranger was asking me what's wrong

"I can't believe it." I continued to pace "I just had four complete strangers tell me they know I didn't do it. THREE COMPLETE STRANGERS!"

"Stephanie." Tank tried to talk to me

"NO!" I shook my head "What the hell? Morelli? My own mother? Lula?"

"Babe" Ranger grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug

"No Ranger." I tried to pull away but he held me tight

"I am a fool. I am such an idiot." I glared at him

"For trusting people?" Tank asked as I nodded

"You have a good heart." Ranger gently released me

"So everyone can take advantage of me? Betraying my trust?" I had lowered my voice noting some people walking near by were staring. "Do you know what it feels like to have people you care about just give up on you? Finding out they were never loyal?

"Yes" Tank admitted

"It happens, but now it's how you handle this. Focus on what's important to you." Ranger told me

I looked at him and cocked my head. I stepped forward and felt the heat from his body. "Loyalty"

He nodded and I turned to Tank. "It's both ways with me and the guys Steph."

"I know. It's nice to know I have someone who believes in me." I sniffled as my eyes got teary.

Tank stepped forward and gave me a strong hug and then pulled away but still held my shoulders. "We're all here to help you prove your innocence and then all of these assholes will be feeling really stupid."

He looked at Ranger and they nodded to each other. Tank stepped away and walked over to the Truck. He got into the passenger seat leaving Ranger and I alone. I turned to look at him but he was already in front of me. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him.I relaxed in his arms and let him support me.

"I've always believed in you." he whispered into my ear as he held me tight against his chest.

I wanted to thank him but I was afraid if I spoke I wouldn't be able to hold back my tears any longer. We stood like this until I pulled away. I leaned toward him and gave him a soft gentle kiss. He nodded at me and took my hand. He pulled me to the SUV and opened the door for me as I slid in. He got back into the driver's seat.

"You hungry?" Tank asked as Ranger pulled back onto the highway.

"Lunch?" I suggested

"Pino's?" Tank asked as I nodded. He smiled at me again and we were on our way.

Ranger's cell phone rang and he leaned forward to hit the speaker button on the dash. "Yo"

"Boss, where are you?" Cal asked

"On the way to Pino's" Ranger answered

"We'll meet you in the lot. I have something important." he explained as he disconnected.

"That sounds promising." I told the guys. When I got silence I continued. "I don't think Elise is involved. While Jeremy and Jennifer are definitely weird I don't think they did it. Just in case can we find proof that they were at the movies and bar?"

"On it." Ranger reminded me.

I sat back as Ranger focused on the road. As he drove I was thinking of all the meals I wanted to eat one more time just in case. I wanted my mom's pineapple upside down cake. I wanted donuts and tasty cakes. I wanted veal parm from Rossini's. Anything Ella cooks and Cluck In A Bucket. I was still daydreaming about ice cream and chocolate cake when we pulled into the parking lot. Cal was already there. He and Hal were sitting in the SUV, but got out as soon as he saw us pull in. I opened my door as soon as he put the truck in park and headed over to them.

"Report" Ranger ordered when I noticed he was suddenly at my side.

"You're not going to like this." Cal began "We followed Morelli and he drove to AC and met up with that cop Conklin."

"You've got to be kidding me." I shook my head "This is a nightmare. This whole thing. This just can't really be my life right not."

"Babe" Ranger reached his arm around my waist and pulled me tightly against him.

"Conklin passed him an envelope and he looked through it and then shook his hand." Hal added

"We followed Morelli back to his house. He went in and let Bob out the back and then after the dog did his business he took him back in. He got a call and then headed out." Cal breathed out a big sigh

"He left the envelope at the house so we went in to check it out." Hal finished as Cal pulled out an envelope.

"Bomber, we only looked at the first picture and then took the envelope with us." he told me as Hal got a disgusted look on his face.

"Now he'll know someone broke into his house." Tank shook his head. "Why didn't you just take pictures with your cell and leave it there?"

"I couldn't do it. Sorry Boss." Cal turned to Ranger and then looked down at the ground

"He shouldn't have them." Hal told Ranger as Cal handed me the envelope

My hands were trembling as I took the envelope. I moved the two metal pieces together and then pulled it open. Ranger was looking over my shoulder. I reached in and pulled out the stack of pictures. I gasped as I looked at the first one. My breaths were coming short and fast as I looked through a few more. Ranger pulled them from my hand and put them back into the envelope. He closed it and handed it off to Tank as he pulled me into his arms. He held me close and rubbed my back. Tears filled my eyes as I glanced over his shoulder. Both Hal and Cal were looking down at the ground.

"What in the hell?" Tank asked as he looked at one picture and jammed them all back into the envelope.

"I can't..." I stuttered as I pulled away from his arms.

"It's okay." Ranger again pulled me against him and tried to comfort me, but I could feel the anger surge through his body

"How could he? Why?" My breath caught.

"I'm sorry Bomber." Cal apologized

"Thank you for taking them." I told him as I sniffled and pulled away from Ranger. Tank handed me a tissue and I blew my nose.

"I'm going to kill him." Hal muttered

"No. It's okay. We have them now thanks to you two." I took a step towards him and gave him a big hug. He held me tight and I winced "Ribs"

"Sorry." he released me and then I stepped over and hugged Cal.

"Thank you both." I told them

"Anything for you." Cal whispered before I pulled away.

"Why the hell would he want these?" Tank asked

"He's a sick bastard." Ranger spoke through gritted teeth.

"Pictures of me being searched in that room? That's a turn on to him? That's what he enjoys? I didn't even realize Conklin took pictures. Is that even allowed?" I asked through short breaths.

"He's a piece of garbage. Both of them. They will get what's coming to them." Tank assured me

"I just can't believe..." I shook my head "I need a minute."

I stepped away from the men and moved toward the SUV. I dropped down on the parking curb. I felt a hand on my back and knew immediately it was Ranger. "I need a minute." I sniffled and let the tears fall.

"Take as long as you need to." he assured me

"Alone." I looked up at him

"Babe" was all he said but didn't move away. Instead he dropped down beside me.

"What the hell? Seriously? How? Why?" I was babbling "To know that sick fuck waited until I was turned around and took pictures." my temper was starting to heat up and I knew I was about to lose it. "Ranger! Do you even comprehend what this means? He could have sent or shared them with anyone not just Morelli."

"We'll find out Babe" he told me as he set his hand on my back again.

I yanked my body away from him. "No!" I yelled "You have no clue. You have no fucking clue." My head was in my hands and I was crying louder and trying to control the volume of my voice.

"Damn it! God damn it! Ranger, I had to squat and cough. I had a woman poke and prod her gloved hands inside of me. She put her fingers where no fingers have ever been. You just don't understand. I know you think you do but you don't. You can't even begin to comprehend how this felt for me." I was exploding but trying to keep my voice down. I looked up at him and the tears were pouring out. I was sure my face was red and blotchy. Over his shoulder I could see a couple of people stopping to look our way.

"He took pictures! That sick disgusting, slimy bastard took pictures." I whispered

He didn't say a word but he grabbed for my hand. He held my hand in his and used his other to rub it. His usual calming effect didn't happen this time. There was no calming me down. "And Morelli? Morelli? The man who claims to love me? The man who wants me to be the mother of his children? He wanted those pictures of the most humiliating moment of my life? He thinks I could kill someone?"

"He doesn't deserve you. I was wrong. I was wrong to tell you to go back and fix it. I was wrong." He tipped my chin up and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't! Don't you say you're sorry, I'm a big girl. Don't say you were wrong. You're Batman, you're never wrong." I was starting to calm down and he took my face in both hands. He began the impossible task of trying to wipe away my tears.

"It's going to be okay." he assure me. "Do you want me to kill them? Both of them? One of them?" he asked

I forced a smile but then dropped it. I looked into his eyes and realized it wasn't a joke. He was deadly serious. "One of us is already in trouble. Let's figure out my mess before we create a new one."

"Babe" he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He led me back to where the guys were waiting. Cal and Hal were staring at the ground. Tank was looking at my face.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry. I am grateful for all of you. Grateful you believe in me." I told all of them as Tank handed me the envelope.

"Don't say that anymore. Don't be surprised how much we care." Tank spoke

"Come here." Ranger pulled me back into a hug and we all stood there in silence. Suddenly my stomach growled and I head Cal laugh.

"Let's go inside." Hal suggested

"Okay." I pulled back from Ranger and he kissed my forehead as he looked into my eyes. He cupped my face and used his thumbs to wipe away a few stray tears. I saw both Hal and Cal with their jaws dropped behind him.

"Get over it." I told them before I leaned in and gently kissed Ranger on the lips. "If I have to go to jail I am making the most of the time I have left."

"Do I get a kiss too?" Cal raised his eyebrows as Ranger gave out a low growl. Cal put bot hands up in the air. "Just kidding

Ranger took my hand in his and we moved together through the lot. Tank was in front of us and Cal and Hal followed behind. We went in and he lead me to a booth in the back. He guided me into the seat first and then slid in beside me. Cal and Hal sat across from us and Tank pulled up a chair and moved it to the end of the table. Johnny came and took our order. Meatball subs all around including Ranger. I gave him a confused look, but he just smiled and grabbed my hand under the table. I smiled at him as Johnny returned with Cokes and a water for Ranger.

Tank was telling Hal and Cal about our conversations with Elise and Sid. He was letting them know we had taken them off of the suspects list. Hal and Cal were making small talk trying to keep me from losing my mind again. I looked around at these big strong men. People thought these men were thugs, thought they were scary. Ranger's merry men were all caring and loyal friends. I gave a side glance to Ranger and he nodded at me. It wasn't long before I felt the calm surround me. I eased back into the booth and released a long sigh.

It wasn't long before I found myself laughing at a joke Hal was telling me. I felt Ranger's body suddenly go stiff. I looked at him but he was staring straight ahead. I followed his eyes and saw Morelli had just come in the door. He looked at me and our eyes met. I took a deep breath and watched as he made his way to our booth. Ranger squeezed my hand and slid closer to me.


	7. Chapter 7-Pampered

Chapter 7-Pampered

Ranger leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Babe you can't let him know."

"We left a shredded envelope so he will think Bob ate the pictures." Cal whispered

I nodded and tried to get my anger under control but it wasn't working. I looked down at my hands and they were shaking. I immediately moved them under the table. Ranger grabbed one and pulled it to his knee where he held it. I was probably mistaken but it felt as if his hand was shaking too. I glanced over at him but he had on his stone face and his eyes were focused straight ahead. I struggled to find my own stone face.

Morelli strode over to us with his cocky walk. How come I never noticed before how cocky and full of himself he is? He said he had changed. He wasn't the same eighteen year old boy he had been. He was a man who had grown up and changed. Obviously he hadn't changed a bit. From choo choo to deflowering me to wanting pictures of the most humiliating moment of my life. Who was this man? Did I ever really know him at all? I looked him up and down and he smiled. I had a sick feeling in my stomach and tried to hide the look of disgust on my face.

"Hey Cupcake. What's going on here? A meeting with Thugs R us?" he smiled and leaned against the booth.

I glanced around the table to see what everyone else was doing. Cal had his fist balled up and was holding it with his other hand. Hal was sitting up straight and taking deep breaths. Tank was glaring at Morelli and Ranger was squeezing my hand. I needed to control myself, I felt like I was sitting on a powder cake and I was the only one who could keep it from exploding.

"Morelli." I nodded

"What's going on?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Lunch with friends." I answered

"Friends?" he laughed "Looks like you are being held against your will."

"Not at all. I choose to have lunch and enlightening conversation with these amazing gentleman." I took a deep breath as I worked to keep my anger under control.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have met you for lunch." he told me

"I didn't want to have lunch with you." I couldn't resist glaring at him

"Cupcake, what the hell is going on?" he moved his hands to his hips

"Quit calling me that." I demanded

"Am I supposed to call you Babe?" he glared

"Not if you want to live." Ranger told him in a voice that made me shiver.

"That's reserved for one man in my life." Ranger squeezed my hand

"In your life? So you and Manoso? What's that about?" he asked

"We're together." I spoke quickly and then worried Ranger might argue with me. Instead he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I see he's getting his moneys worth." Morelli shook his head

"Fuck you." I couldn't hold back the anger. Heads turned our way and I knew now we had extra attention.

"Sure thing Cupcake. Maybe we can find a alley out back." he teased

"Morelli." Ranger warned

"Go away." I told him as Johnny came over to deliver our subs.

Morelli waited for Johnny to leave the table."I'll go but soon you'll be calling me and wanting to be with a real man. I don't normally do sloppy seconds, but I had you first." he smirked.

"I think it's time for you to go." Ranger told him

"The mighty Manoso speaks and everyone is supposed to jump." Morelli kept the smirk on his face.

"You won't jump Morelli you will be flying through the air when I toss you out on your ass." Ranger informed him

"You seem to be forgetting I am a cop. Assaulting an officer will get you some time in jail." he told him before turning to me "and I don't think Cupcake here has the money to bail you out."

"I won't leave any evidence." Ranger assured him

I didn't know what to say or do. I wanted to jump out of the booth and beat the crap out of him. I wanted to let Ranger kill him. But most of all I wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. "Morelli, I think you should go. I am fueling up so I can spend the next twelve hours letting Ranger ruin me for all other men. Once he's done with me I won't even remember your name."

His smirk dropped and I thought I saw smoke coming out of his ears. He tried to recover quickly. "Cupcake, you couldn't forget me if you tried."

"True or not at least the next twelve hours will leave me satisfied. Something you could never quite accomplish. Now I can stop sneaking away to those acting classes. But you have to admit I was a damn good actress"

"That's bullshit." he answered quickly but I saw a look of doubt in his eyes.

"I'm going to eat now." I told him as I picked up my sandwich. Hal and Cal followed my lead. Tank watched Ranger and Ranger watched Morelli

He stood there for a moment and watched me. Waiting for me to say something more. I finished my bite and looked up at Cal. "We need to hit the range tomorrow."

"Sure thing Steph, after you finish that work out." he winked as he followed my lead

"This is delicious, I'm glad you suggested it." Hal played along too

"That's fine Cupcake. I'll be on my way. I obviously can't afford you anymore." he dropped his hands from his hips. "Your mom invited me over for dinner tonight. Can't wait to tell her all about your new life. What do they call this a gang bang?"

Ranger shifted in his seat and I squeezed his hand. "If I was still with you I would definitely need more than one man. I don't have to worry about that anymore. Ranger more than satisfies me. It's fun to let him do all of those things I thought I would never do."

He suddenly got a look of shock on his face. "What?"

"I know." I opened my eyes wide and smiled. "Who knew it would all be so much fun." I leaned forward and dropped my voice "I have to admit I am really sore all over. I was worried I wouldn't be able to open my mouth enough to even eat lunch, but now I'm getting used to putting large things in my mouth.

"Go to hell Stephanie ." he glared at me before turning his attention to Ranger "Fuck you Manoso, enjoy your high priced whore." with that he turned and walked away and headed straight for the door.

I watched him walk out and waited for the door to close. I let go of Ranger's hands and brought both of mine back on to the table. They were shaking even worse and I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I dropped the sub and felt my stomach lurch. I gently pushed against Ranger and he understood.

"I am so sorry." I told the guys as Ranger moved out of the booth.

I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I barely made it to the bowl before I threw up the few bites I had taken. I felt a hand on my back and another pull back my hair. My stomach was still heaving but nothing more was coming out. I sat back onto my feet and just sniffled as the tears rolled down my face. His arms hooked under my arm pits and pulled me to my feet. He steered me to the sink and I glanced in the mirror. I knew it was Ranger before I even saw him. He turned on the sink and I cupped the water in my hand and rinsed out my mouth.

"I ..." I tried to talk.

"shhh" he said as he rubbed my back. He turned me to face him and moved a curl behind my ear.

I stared into his eyes and he relaxed his face. He nodded at me and I nodded back at him as I collected myself. I pulled away and went back to the sink as I gathered water to splash in my face. He handed me a towel and I dried myself off. He took my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom. We made it back to the booth and I slid in as he moved back in beside me.

"I'm sorry." I told the guys again.

"No Steph, don't apologize." Cal told me as he reached across the table and grabbed my hands.

"Can we kill him?" Tank asked

"No, don't waste your time. He's garbage." I sniffled as I held back the tears.

"He can't keep using the cop card. If he's off duty and he starts a fight it's not assaulting a police officer." Cal told us all.

"You can't just kick his ass because he's an asshole." I told them

"The pictures! Those had to be illegal to take, and if not they had to be illegal to pass on to someone else." Cal suggested

"I understand but..." I trailed off

Ranger took over. "If she wanted to file those charges the pictures would be introduced into evidence."

The three men each gave me an understanding nod. "Look, I can't apologize enough. I know he's an ass. I honestly don't know what I ever saw in him. There's not a thing I can explain about my relationship with him besides Burg pressure."

"Steph." Tank began but I held up my hand.

"No, wait please. I need to tell you all that I am sorry for ever bringing him into your lives. It kills me when he says anything bad about any of you." I was trying to speak quietly and keep the tears from my eyes. "Right now just trying to separate who is loyal to me and who has never really been there for me." I just shook my head

"We're here." Hal assured me

"I know that. And I do really appreciate it. But my family? The man who wanted to marry me? My friends? I can't trust any of them. for all I know the whole damn Burg believes I'm guilty." I fell back against the booth and breathed out a deep breath.

"They can't judge you." Cal told me

"They can, they do and they always have. It's never going to change." I admitted

"Why do you care?" Tank asked

I thought about it for a moment before I answered "I was taught to care about what they say."

"You need to let it go." Tank told me

"and Morelli? You need to let that go too. We will take care of him in the end, trust me on that." Hal assured me

"No! I don't want any of you getting in trouble for me. If I am found guilty." I paused "Maybe then I will marry him."

All three men dropped their jaws. I turned to look at Ranger but his face still hadn't changed. Tank watched me waiting for an explanation. I smiled "Then when he comes for his first conjugal visit I will be happy to remove his most valued body parts."

Cal wrinkled up his nose and Hal winced. "While that does sound like fun, you won't be found guilty." Tank assured me.

"We'll just have to see what Morelli does next." I nodded.

"He's staying on the suspect list." Hal said firmly

Ranger said nothing. He put his arm around my shoulder and didn't say a word. He just stared straight ahead. He slowly took his arm away and joined his hands on top of the table. He linked them together and bent them in as his knuckles cracked.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I announced.

"Tank, go back to Rangeman. Talk to Hector and Silvio and report back." he spoke with a quiet and controlled voice before looking at Cal. "Pack up our lunch and get back to following Morelli."

Everyone nodded and Ranger moved out of the booth. He turned around and held his hand out to me. Before I took it I looked back at the guys. "I am sorry for saying that stuff. I wanted to hurt him." I explained

"Don't." Tank shook his head "You never have to apologize to us. We know who you are and you never have to explain yourself to us."

"It worked." Hal gave a quick nod.

"It definitely worked." Cal agreed

I took Ranger's hand and he pulled me to my feet. He kept my hand in his as he pulled me out of Pino's. We went to the SUV and he opened the passenger door for me and I jumped in. He shut the door behind me and then waked around the back of the truck. He got in and started the engine. When he had driven for a few blocks I looked over at him waiting for him to speak to me. I wanted him to say something. I needed to know if he was mad at me. He was in the zone and didn't even glance my way.

I wanted to talk and thought about starting a conversation. I thought better of it and just went off into my own zone. I searched through my purse for mouth wash and when I found it I just drank some. I kept silent as I watched him drive. A million thoughts were going through my head. I wanted to go to the clubs in Atlantic City. I needed to talk to the bouncer at the club where Giulia was last seen. I needed to figure out what I was going to say to Ramos. I needed to find out more information about Nicole Palazzo. I had so much to do and here I was with Ranger as he drove through the streets of Hamilton. I saw Quaker Bridge Mall up ahead and was surprised when Ranger pulled in.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him as he pulled into a parking spot right in front of Macy's. Damn parking karma

He turned off the engine and then turned his whole body in his seat to look at me. "Babe"

As soon as he looked into my eyes they started to well up with tears. He shook his head no and reached out to rub my face with the back of his hand. "Stephanie, I'm not mad at you. I am furious with Morelli and if I don't focus on something else I am going to find him and kill him. I don't care if he's a cop." he took a deep breath "I'm was slightly amused by what came out of your mouth at Pino's. I admit it did inspire me, and I could definitely handle those 12 hours."

I started to apologize but he covered my lips with one finger. He pulled me across the console and onto his lap. "No more apologies Babe."

With that he kissed my lips and then my cheeks. His made his way across my entire face before he moved to my neck. I tilted my head.. His hands moved to my hips and slowly slid under my shirt. They moved up slowly and he cupped each breast in his hands. He pulled away from the kiss and leaned his head back with a sigh as he moved his hands lower and rested them on my stomach. I leaned forward and nuzzled my face into his neck.

"A part of the things you were saying really gave me ideas." he explained

"I didn't even consider that would be a bonus of pissing him off." I pulled back to look at him and we were both smiling.

"Come on Babe. We have things to do." he spoke softly as he grazed my lips and gently moved me back to my own side.

"What do we have to do here?" I asked as I got out and closed the door behind me.

"You'll see." he took my hand in mine and we walked together. I shot him a side glance

"What?" he asked

"People will see you holding my hand. You don't do public stuff unless we're hidden in an alley." I reminded him

"Today I do." he said as he winked at me. I shook my head a little trying to clear things up. Ranger was holding my hand and winking at me in public. Who is this guy? Was I in the Twilight Zone?

We went into Macy's but headed straight for the exit into the mall. Once we were inside he led me straight over to a salon. He spoke to the woman at the desk in some type of Asian language I wasn't sure about what he was saying. He turned to me. "Ana will take care of you. She speaks English as well as Vietnamese. I already told her what you need."

"Ranger" I argued

"I have errands to run. I will be back to get you and then we can find that dress for the Ramos meeting." he pulled me closer and kissed me on the nose.

"But..." I started as he walked away and Ana pulled me towards the back.

I was led to a pedicure chair and she turned on the water. I slowly took off my shoes and slid into the chair. I pressed the massage buttons and laid back as she began to work on my feet. It felt so good to feel my muscles relax. I never had a pedicure like this. She washed and massaged my feet. She did callous removal, she scrubbed them with different solutions. She wrapped my feet and calves in hot towels. Next was a hot rock massage. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off. I was thinking about Ranger. He didn't correct me when I told Morelli we were together. I know he doesn't do relationships, but I appreciated him going along with it for my sake. I thought about the pictures in the envelope. I had them now in my bag and I wondered what I was going to do with them. I know I couldn't bare to look at them again.

"Stephanie." Ana called my name to get my attention.

"Yes?" I opened my eyes and looked down at my feet They were painted red and had a heart on each big toe.

"Come with me." she told me as she collected my bag and shoes.

I followed her to a table and sat down in the comfortable leather chair. She reached out for my hands and I placed them on top of the table. She placed my things beside me and went to work. She soaked, massaged and painted my short nails. Again she went with red and placed a heart on the fourth finger of each hand. I followed her instructions and waited for them to dry. Next she led me to a massage room where I was told to undress and lay on the bed. When she left the room I just stood there for a moment. I never had a massage before and wasn't so sure how I would feel naked in front of a stranger.

"You can do this. You deserve this. This may be your last chance to be pampered." I encouraged myself.

I slowly took off my clothes and wrapped myself in a towel. I laid on my stomach and made sure my behind was covered. Ana knocked and then came back in. She started with a warm oil and then added the hot rocks again. I felt like silly puddy on the table. I felt the tension leave my body as she rubbed. My shoulders, my back, my legs. It was amazing and I felt a giant release. The stress and anger slowly poured out of my body as I felt everything relax completely. I found myself moaning as she rubbed into my muscles. I wanted to stay like this for hours. When she was done I lifted my head up and looked at her.

"Wax?" she asked

I thought for a moment. I was a shaving kind of girl. I had never had any part of my body waxed. I shrugged my shoulders and she nodded as she gently pushed me and I moved to my back. I arranged the towel to keep myself covered as I felt the warm wax on my legs. It hurt like a bitch but I let her continue. She waxed my arm pits and my eyebrows. Then she headed down low and before I knew it she had added the warm wax to my lower area.

"Uhmm" I began but switched my tone when she pulled off the first sheet. "OUCH!"

"Almost done." she continued and I bit my tongue so I wouldn't cry out anymore. I was never doing this again. She offered to do my arms. I drew the line at my arms. Although I wish I had drawn the line at some other places. I was feeling definitely different. The lotion had relieved the soreness. She spread a second layer of lotion across me before she pulled me up into a sitting position.

"Get dressed she told me as she left the room.

My body felt like jello and I moved to my feet and pulled my clothes back on. I came out of the room and Ana was waiting for me. She lead me to another room where a different woman entered. They instructed me to lay back and I did. The woman got to work on my face. She cleaned and exfoliated me before adding some type of mask. When she finally peeled it off I reached up to touch my face. It was softer than I had ever felt it. I felt like a queen. I had never been this pampered in my entire life. I walked back out to the front desk and saw Ranger right away leaning against the entrance.

I walked over to him slowly. He was holding bags. He had a Victoria's Secret Bag, a Macy's bag, a Macy's garment bag and a small jewelry store bag. When I got face to face he grabbed my hand and lifted it up to look at my nails. I looked up at him and the corners of his mouth raised into a smile.

"I knew you would look good in red."

"You picked the color?" I asked

"Babe"

"I can't believe you did all of this." I shook my head but couldn't hold back the smile.

"I wanted you to feel as beautiful as you look." he said as I followed him back into the mall. he shifted the bags and took my hand in his.

"You went shopping? Am I in bizzaro world?" I shook my head as if I were trying to wake up.

"Babe" was all he said

I pulled out my phone and looked to check the time. "Oh my gosh! I was in there for three hours?" We made our way through Macy's quickly and headed for the SUV

"You needed it." he told me as he held open the passenger door.

"But Ranger, we need every second we can get." I sighed

"That's why I did the shopping. I got you some outfits to help you with your Ramos meeting and any others that may come up." he assured me as we pulled out onto the highway. "I got you something to wear tonight too."

"Now what?" I asked

"Now we get back to seven so you can get ready for dinner at your parent's house." he told me as he reached over and grabbed my hand. He held it in his before slipping back into his zone.

We got back to seven and I went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth. "Thank you Ella for always making sure I had everything I needed." I whispered to myself.

When I stepped into the bedroom I saw the bags on the floor beside the bed. I opened the garment bag first and laid out the clothes he had chosen. There was a pants suit. It was grey and had a tailored jacket. There was a whit camisole under the jacket. I smiled to myself never qute realizing how sexy a sut could be. I checked the price tag. All of the suits I wore at EE Martin had cost less than this one suit. Next I inspected the dresses, all four of them beautiful. One dress was black and form fitting. It had a low cut front and and no back. The ties went around my neck. It was casual but dressy. Definitely made for the summer and sexy as hell. I knew I was saving this one for Ramos.

The next dress was red with short sleeves and hugged the body until it reached my waist. From the waist down it flowed out like a dress for a salsa dancer. I knew I would use this for when we club hopped. I moved the dresses around and smiled at the next one. It was a simple white sundress with red roses decorating different areas of the dress. It had spaghetti straps and a loose fit that made it look incredibly comfortable. The final dress was one I knew was specifically for Ranger. It was blue dress that was long like a gown. It had slits up both sides that reached to the thigh. It had thick straps, a low cut in the front and gathered at the waist. It looked like something a Greek goddess would wear.

Next I laid out the items from Victoria's Secret. There was a matching bra and panty set that followed the colors of each dress as well as a light pink one I assumed was picked to match the suit. Then I noticed there were a few negligee items to wear for bed. All of them various sexy slips. Some that were see through or simply had lace strategically added to expose certain areas of the body. I shoved those and the bra set back into the bag and noticed there was something else at the bottom. It was perfume. I pulled it out and read the name out loud "Bombshell"

I smiled as I sprayed it on me. It smelled flowery and sexy. I kept out the white bra and panty set and the white sundress to wear tonight. I put the rest of the items in the closet before walking back to the bed. I stood back and sighed as I looked at what I had laid before me. I looked down and realized I had forgotten to check out the final bag. I picked it up to set on the bed. When I pulled it open I saw three shoe boxes inside.

I opened the fist box labeled 'Michael Kors'. The first pair were silver with a zipper that went from my toes to my ankle. The next pair were red four inch FMP's. The final pair had a smaller heel. They were blue and tied around my ankle with ribbon like a ballet dancer. I shook my head as I carried the shoes into the closet but kept the red ones out for tonight. I pulled on the new bra and panty set before I stepped into the dress.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror studying my soft face, I didn't want to ruin it with make-up. My hair was behaving today as it laid down past my shoulders in perfect curls. I decided for a boost of confidence I would add a few layers of mascara. I heard Ranger enter the room and glanced through the opening as he was heading towards the closet. He pulled his shirt off along the way and I couldn't help but stare at his muscular back. I closed the door and stared at myself in the mirror.

He had done so much for me in the last couple of days. Most important he got me a lawyer and got me bailed out. I told myself I was only staying here so he could guard his investment. I was lying to myself. I was staying here to spend more time with him. He believed in me and made me feel special. He always did that but now more than ever I felt it. I trusted him more than anyone else in my life. I wasn't afraid of what tonight would hold and I was looking forward to sharing his bed. Whether that meant a mind numbing orgasm or simply being cuddled against him.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "Babe"

I opened the door and called out "I'm ready." before I froze in place. We both stood in place for a moment staring at each other. He had dressed up a bit to match me. He was wearing khaki pants and a crisp white button down shirt. My eyes went immediately to his chest were a couple of buttons were left undone. I stepped forward and he crossed the floor to meet me.

"You look amazing." he told me as he pulled me into his arms.

I felt my body melt into his and took in the smell of Bvlgari. He pulled me back and I felt something hanging from my neck. I reached my hands up and felt a necklace. He took my hand and pulled me towards the mirror in his bedroom. He moved me in front of it as he stood behind me. The necklace was platinum and hanging in the middle was an infinity symbol. One side had sparkling diamonds and the other black diamonds. I rubbed my hand along it and then turned to face him.

"What's this?" I asked as I searched his eyes for some clue

"Babe"

"Ranger" I raised both of my eyebrows.

"It's to remind you of how long I will be at your side. How long I will believe in you. How long I will be proud of you." he explained

"I can't..." I tried to refuse the extravagant gift.

"Babe" he raised an eyebrow daring me to try and give it back.

"It's too..." I tried to explain the price

"Babe" he held my arms and stared into my eyes

I gulped and felt a hot flush shoot through me. "Thank you." I finally said before he leaned in and kissed me. This time I parted my lips as he slowly moved his tongue across them. I met him with mine and our kiss started off slow and gentle. He pulled me against him and our kiss deepened. His hands moved to my back and he stroked up and down my spine. His hands reaching from the top of my neck to right above my ass. I found myself grinding into him as both of my hands locked around his neck.

He broke the kiss when we both needed to come up for air. He kept me tight against him and I turned my head to lay it against his chest. He brought one of his hands up to the back of my hair and played with my curls The other one stayed against the small of my back. My legs were still weak from the kiss and I was glad to be held up in his arms. After a few minutes he took my shoulders and gently pushed me back.

"It's time to go. We don't want to be late for dinner." he flashed me that 200 watt smile and I suddenly had the confidence to face my family.


	8. Chapter 8-Dinner

Chapter 8 - Dinner

"Are you ready?" Ranger asked after we pulled up to the curb in his 911.

"No." I blew out a breath. From the corner of my eye I could see my mother and grandmother already standing behind the screen door. They were looking out at the car but I hadn't turned my head. I looked at the clock on the dashboard and it read 5:45

"Relax. You look beautiful." he reached over and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand "And you feel beautiful."

"So today...was that like make a wish? Trying to help me with my bucket list?" I asked

"Babe" I swear I saw a quick eye roll

"You rolled your eyes!" I pointed at him

"You're not dying." he told me

Now I rolled my eyes. He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it. He opened the door to get out of the car and then paused. He turned to me "Do you have a bucket list?"

"Never thought about it." I answered

He got out of the car and walked around to get my door. I felt confident in my white sundress. I guess Ranger had the same style sense that Ella possessed. Apparently he also had the same knowledge of my sizes because everything fit perfectly. He took my hand and lifted me out of the car as I stepped out into my red four inch FMPs. I couldn't help but glance at his crotch as it was directly in front of my eyes. My eyes continued to move up his body as I straightened myself up. I glanced up at the door. My mother and grandmother were standing with mouths wide open.

"I can't believe you got these shoes. It will take me forever to pay you back." I told him as I shook my head and glanced down at the Michael Kors heels.

"No price." he reminded me as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"What does that exactly mean?" I pondered

"Later"

We walked side by side up to the porch. I could already see my mom's face drop but Grandma Mazur had the biggest smile on hers. "Stephanie brought a friend."

"Hi" I gave them both a finger wave as we stepped up onto the porch. Grandma held the door open and Ranger guided me inside.

"Nice eye candy for dinner." Grandma Mazur purred

"I didn't know you were bringing a guest." my mother spoke as I followed them towards the dining room. Ranger pushed against the small of my back and continued to move me forward. I knew he felt my desire to run.

When we walked past my father he had his eyes glued to the TV and barely looked up. "Oh, you have an extra place already set." I told her as we got into the dining room.

"Well, uhm. I will get out another one." she covered as she dashed out of the room.

"So glad to have you for dinner Ranger." Grandma Mazur wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"My pleasure Mrs. Mazur." he told her with a slight smile.

"I am sure it will be quite a pleasure." she smiled and I felt an eye twitch coming on.

My mother came back in and set another place before she pulled over another chair. She straightened the apron around her waist and looked up as if she just noticed us. Her perfect Burg manners were in place for now.

"Hello Mrs. Plum" Ranger greeted her as he moved his hand to circle me around the waist and held out the other.

"What was your name again?" she asked him as she reached out to shake his hand. I watched her eyes follow his other hand to where he had it wrapped around me.

"You know damn well his name is Ranger." I glared at her as they released hands.

"I'm sorry I can't remember the names of all of your _friends_." she emphasized the word friends. "Don't use that language, it's Sunday."

"Is dinner ready?" I asked her trying to regain some composure.

"In two minutes." she told me and then looked me up and down. "You look like you're dressed to go somewhere else."

"Those shoes are a pip. I would like to get me a pair of those." Grandma smiled as she examined my shoes.

"I just felt like wearing a dress." I told her.

Why couldn't she just say I look nice? Would it kill her to give me a compliment? We stood in uncomfortable silence as Ranger kept his hand wrapped around my waist. The oven timer went off and my mom dashed into the kitchen. I followed her to help bring out some dishes. As soon as she pulled the ham from the oven she turned around and faced me. "Why did you bring him here?"

"Why wouldn't I? Are we not allowed to bring guests to dinner? Are we not a hospitable family?" I walked to the counter and grabbed a bowl full of green beans.

"Of course we are." she scowled

I left the kitchen to set the bowl down on the table. My dad was seated in his spot at the head of the table and Ranger was seated beside him. Sitting there would allow Ranger to avoid the seat next to Grandma Mazur, of course he would know that. I smiled at him before I went back to get the mashed potatoes. Grandma Mazur brought out the rest and I moved to sit down next to Ranger. I heard the front door open and felt myself stiffen. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled it to rest on his thigh with his.

"You are never going to believe this." I heard his voice before he had even stepped into the room. When he walked in and saw all of us Morelli froze in place.

"Joseph! I am so glad you could make it." My mother smiled and got up to hug him. "Here, we saved you a seat."

She pulled out the chair at the end of the table. He had Grandma Mazur on one side of him and I was on the other. I shifted in my seat moving myself closer to Ranger until our legs were touching. My dad barely looked up before he buried his head back down into his food. My focus was not to throw up.

"This should be fun." Grandma Mazur said before she took a sip of wine.

"Didn't expect you to be here Manoso." Morelli looked at him as my mom made him a plate

"Surprised you didn't notice my car." Ranger told him

"I figured Steph had borrowed it." Morelli answered him but looked directly at me.

"Let's just enjoy our company." my mother said as she placed the plate in front of Morelli and poured him some wine.

"I need some water." I jumped to my feet and went into the kitchen.

I leaned against the fridge while I took some deep breaths. I was trying to encourage myself. I whispered "You can do this. You look beautiful. You have Ranger." Did anyone ever really have Ranger? I forced a smile and moved across the room. I pulled out two glasses and filled them with ice and water. I went back to my seat and handed Ranger one of the glasses.

"You training for a job change Cupcake? I hear the diner on Hamilton avenue is looking for a new waitress." Morelli smirked.

"Thanks but I already have an amazing job." I told him

"Waitress?" my mom questioned "That would be an improvement."

I just ignored the comment and put a fork full of ham into my mouth. "I'm glad you killed that raping murderer" Grandma told me.

I nearly choked on the ham. "Grandma!" I shook my head "I didn't kill anyone."

"Well Gina from the clip & curl said they found you with the gun." she told me

"And Joseph told me there was gun residue on your hands." my mother added as my head snapped to Morelli and I shot him a glare that I hoped would burn a hole into him.

My dad looked up for less than a second before he focused back on his food.I thought I heard him grumble something about too many guests for dinner.

"So, what was it like?" my grandmother asked me "Did you watch the light leave his eyes?"

"Lisa Russo's daughter never murdered anyone." my mother pointed out

"Neither did I." I shook my head

"I guess there won't be a wedding now." my mother sighed

"Helen, I am still willing to marry her." Morelli told her

"You are a saint Joseph Morelli." she beamed at him before turning back to me. "Do you see how lucky you are to be engaged to such a fine young man?"

I rolled my eyes. "First of all we are not engaged. We aren't even together and haven't been for a while. Secondly I DID NOT MURDER ANYONE!"

"You don't have to yell." my mother glared "Such bad manners."

"I think it's cool to have a murderer in the family. All of the girls at Bingo are jealous because I get all of the attention now." Grandma Mazur smiled

"Grandma, I didn't do it. Don't you believe me?" I asked her

"This is one of those need to know things right? If you tell me you'd have to kill me?" her eyes were wide with excitement.

"The court case will be all over the TV and newspapers. The phone will be ringing off the hook." my mother shook her head slowly.

"I hope so." Grandma Mazur added

"Maybe you could make a deal. What do they call it? A plea bargain?" My mother offered

"You must be kidding me. I didn't do it. I didn't kill him." My eyes were starting to fill with tears.

My dad mumbled something that sounded like who cares. My Grandma smiled her best sexy smile at Ranger. My mother was drinking her third glass of wine. Ranger was staring at my mother and Morelli was staring at me. I was taking deep breaths and trying to figure out what to say or do. Ranger let go of my hand and moved his to the back of my neck. He gently rubbed the stress away and I found it easier to hold back the tears. I turned to my father.

"Dad, do you have anything to say about all of this?" I asked as all eyes turned to him

He looked up and glanced around the table. He shrugged his shoulders "I guess Grizoli owes you a favor now."

"Why?" I asked as all eyes turned to him.

"That Latty guy killed Grizoli's niece Nicole Palazzo. Her brother Matteo just came in from Sicily." my father was already starting to look back at his food

"Why?" I asked

"Don't know." he muttered before he went back to shoveling the food into his mouth.

"Probably to avenge her." Grandma Mazur suggested.

"You knew about this?" I ignored Grandma and turned to Morelli

"Calm down Cupcake." Morelli reached for my hand and I ripped it away.

"That's no way to treat your fiancee. He's trying to comfort you." my mother tilted her head slightly

"My fiancee? This man just called me a whore a few hours ago." I spat

"I am sure he didn't mean it. What were you doing to give him that impression?" my mother looked back and forth between me and Ranger.

"I have less than ten days to find out who did this and prove my innocence." I glanced at my dad as I thought I heard him mumble good luck.

"If I don't, then my fate lies in the hands of a jury." Ranger dropped his hand and pulled mine into his again. This time our hands were laced together on top of the table.

"I don't know how you always get yourself in so much trouble." my mother shook her head and then lifted her hand and gestured to Morelli "Let Joseph help you. He is a respected police officer and a great man."

I was boiling and on the verge of explosion. I let go of Ranger's hand because I needed both of mine to talk. "A great man? Morelli is far from perfect." I began before taking a big breath. "He practically molested me when I was six. He took my virginity and then wrote about me on several bathroom walls."

My mother and grandmother dropped their mouths but my father never looked up. "Wait..." Morelli tried to interrupt.

"No, you wait." I pointed at him. "Every time anything happens in my job you are the first one to yell at me and tell me how much I suck."

"He is just trying to look out for you. You don't have anyone else and you choose a dangerous job. You aren't even any good at it." my mother agreed with Morelli

"And it has led you to hang out with common thugs. Look at you now Steph. You are out on bail accused of murder." Morelli shook his head "You are going away for a very long time."

"This 'THUG' bailed me out. This 'THUG' helped me. This 'THUG' has been saving my ass for the past couple of years. This 'THUG' believes in me. So this 'THUG' is not a thug at all." I was furious.

"Cupcake..." Morelli began

I stepped back and pointed to Ranger "Take a look everyone because this is what a real friend looks like. This is what real family looks like."

"Real family?" My mother asked with a whisper and a raised eyebrow.

"Whether you think he is your friend, your family or the dangerous thug we all know him to be, you are still going to prison if you don't let me help you." Morelli glared

"I DIDN'T FUCKING DO IT!" I yelled as my mom gasped. My father glanced up and met my eyes for a moment before shoving more ham into his mouth.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, don't you dare use that language at my table." my mother glared at me

"What language? Fuck?" I asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Stephanie, have some courtesy for our guests." she reprimanded

"Have some fucking courtesy for me. For once in your life put me above others. Put me above Morelli. I'm your daughter. Show me some fucking respect!" I demanded.

Everyone sat with their mouths open except for Ranger. When I glanced at him he nodded and I knew what he meant. He meant that he was proud of me. I was still on my feet. I was glancing around the table begging someone to argue with me. They all disgusted me. My mother never supported me and always made me feel like I was a failure or disappointment to her. But this? I slowly slid back into my chair feeling suddenly defeated.

"How can I respect a mouth like that?" My mother was now creating her own expression. It was the Burg glare wrapped up with the Plum face of disgust.

Ranger took my hand and turned me towards him. "Babe" he spoke softly as he reached out to tuck a curl behind my ear.

"Get your hands off her!" Morelli ordered as he jumped to his feet.

I kept my eyes on Ranger ignoring the voices around me. I knew my mother and Morelli were both now complaining about something. For just a moment I had escaped and regained my calm. I nodded at Ranger hoping he would catch my ESP message of thank you.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Morelli asked me with a unexpectedly calm tone.

I was still staring at Ranger and he slowly shook his head. I squeezed his hand and then let go. I turned back to look at Morelli.

"Yes, we can. Let's step out onto the back porch." I suggested

I looked back to Ranger and he raised an eyebrow. I smiled at him and squeezed shoulder as I moved past him. I could feel Morelli's eyes on my ass as he followed me through the kitchen.

"What do you want to discuss?" I asked him as the screen door shut behind him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and I leaned against the railing. "You look amazing Cupcake." he looked me up and down.

"Thanks. Ranger picked it out." I forced a smile.

He grabbed my hand. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay. I know you are upset and you've lost your mind a little. You're lashing out. I get it. Let's go home after dinner and we can start discussing your defense."

"Home?" I asked

"Yes, my home. Our home." he smiled at me

"I can't. I won't go to your home ever again." I shook my head

"I have something to show you." he admitted as I rolled my eyes. "Not that, although I can tell you're thinking about it."

"What is it?" I asked

"Something that may make you change your mind about marrying me." he squeezed my hand.

"I doubt you have anything that will make me do that." If I rolled my eyes one more time they would roll right out of my head.

"Come on Steph. It's important for me to show you what I have. Something that could really hurt you. You don't know how much I risked to get this for you. I would do anything for you. I am going to save your reputation. I know you will be grateful for what I found." he smiled again

He had to be talking about the pictures. So..what? He got them to blackmail me into marriage? or to play with?

"Tell me." I pushed

"I have to show you. But I can give you a hint." he teased "Once you see what I have and know that I am willing to get rid of it to protect you. You will see that there's nothing I won't do for my future wife. Then you will see how it should be."

"You still think I did it?" I asked

"We all know that you did." he looked sad

"I have something for you." I pulled my hand away from his

"Do you?" he wiggled his eyebrows

"Yes I do." I leaned in closer and he tipped down his chin expecting a kiss.

I put my hands onto his shoulders and brought my knee up as hard as I could. When it hit him between the legs he fell down on to his knees. "That's for the six year old me." I slapped him across the face next. "That's for the eighteen year old me." I pulled back my hand and punched him as hard as I could in his face. "That's for the me you never believed in."

He fell over to his side and slowly rolled down the two cement steps and laid on the grass. He was still hunched over and clutching himself between the legs. There was blood on the corner of his mouth and I couldn't help but smile. I turned on my heel and went back into the house. I went straight to Ranger's side and he got onto his feet. "We need to go."

"What's wrong? Where's Joseph?" My mother asked

At that exact moment Morelli came limping into the dining room. My mother jumped up and ran to his side. She helped him into her chair and glared up at me. "What happened? What did you do now?"

"I gave him exactly what he deserved." I told her as Ranger moved his arm around me.

"What is going on here Stephanie? Who are you? Not my daughter!" she was patting Morelli's shoulder "I didn't raise you to hang around with thugs. I didn't raise you to murder innocent people and I certainly didn't raise you to attack the one and only man who loves you. You disgust me."

My mouth dropped open. "I disgust you? I disgust you?"

"This is getting good." Grandma Mazur smiled as she turned to Morelli "Are you a pedophile now if you do things to a six year old?"

"I was only eight myself." he defended as he put his hand up to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Mrs. Plum." Ranger began "Stephanie didn't murder anyone, she is the only innocent at this table."

I looked around and noticed my dad had cleared his plate and left the room. My Grandmother looked like she would love some popcorn and Morelli was smirking as my mother continued to comfort him.

"We don't need your input Mr. Ranger. This is a family discussion." my mom told him

"He is my family." I glared at her

Ranger let out a deep sigh "I never like to be disrespectful to women." he shook his head. "You have a smart, successful beautiful daughter and you have never appreciated her or believed in her."

"How dare you?" she asked him

"Didn't you hear a word she said? All that Morelli has done to her? You still think he is the best choice for her?" Ranger asked

"And you are?" she turned her head up like she was too good for this conversation.

"She deserves better than either of us." he pulled me tighter to him. "I will take any time she allows me to be with her."

"I never had to pay for it." Morelli interrupted.

Ranger flew across the room and had Morelli up against the wall before I could blink. He held him by his collar and Morelli was doing his best to wiggle out of Ranger's grasp. His attempts were useless because Ranger continued to hold him tightly against the wall. Finally Morelli stopped fighting

"Stephanie stop this!" my mother yelled at me "No one should have to worry about getting attacked in our house. Especially not such an honored guest."

"Honored guest?" I asked her

"Uh oh Helen" Grandma Mazur felt what was coming.

I was about to explode again but nothing came out. I just stood there unsure of what to say or do. Then Ranger spoke "Apologize." he ordered Morelli

"Screw you Manoso." Morelli argued

Ranger pulled him away and then slammed him into the wall again. "Apologize."

"I'm a cop. I should already be calling the station for what your whore did to me." Morelli glared and both my mother and Grandmother covered their mouths. "Fine, I'm sorry Cupcake."

Ranger pulled back his hand and punched Morelli. He let go and we all followed him with our eyes and he crumbled to the ground. Ranger walked over and took my hand. "Let's go Babe."

I stood in place and looked over to my mother. "I won't be coming back. Not next week, next month not ever."

I looked to my Grandma Mazur "I know you think this whole thing is exciting and funny but I really needed you to believe in me. I'm tired of being your taxi and you using my life to spread gossip and make fun of me."

Ranger pulled me out of the dining room before either of them could say a word. I stopped in front of the television and my father looked up. I shook my head. "You heard all of that. You heard every word at the table. You did nothing. You are a poor excuse for a father. Go back to hiding your eyes and pretending you don't see the shit that surrounds you."

I let Ranger continue to pull me through the house and out the door. As soon as we got to the car he pulled me in close and wrapped his arms around me. My body was shaking from anger but there were no tears. None of them deserved a single tear from me. I pulled back slowly and kissed him. "Thank you." I whispered against his lips.

"Proud of you." he whispered before he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for another kiss. I let my lips part and his tongue darted into my mouth. Our tongues danced together as I pushed my body against him and he pulled me in tighter.

"Why me?" my mother hollered as she stepped onto the porch. "The neighbors can see you."

Ranger pulled away and I whispered against his lips "Let them see." I kissed him again and he responded. I felt my legs go weak and he kept me pressed up against him with one arm behind my back. When we came up for air Ranger opened the door for me and I slid into the soft leather seat. I didn't say a word as he pulled away from the curb. My stomach growled and Ranger let out a breath that sounded like the beginning of a laugh.

"Let's have a nice relaxing dinner." he suggested

"What about Grizoli? I need to talk to him."

"I will set up a meeting for tomorrow. He won't see you tonight." he grabbed my hand and brought it his lips and kissed it.

"Okay, let's go eat." I agreed.

"Any place special?" he asked

"Wherever you decide, just not some place in the Burg." I told him

He called who I guessed was Tank and told him to set up the meeting and a reservation. After that he drove quietly in his zone while I stayed in mine. What the hell just happened? Did I just go off on my whole family? Family? My family officially sucked. Not one of them believed that I didn't kill Latty. My freaking grandmother was more excited about her celebrity status than me going to jail. My father, what a joke. He hears about Morelli and doesn't move a muscle. He doesn't even flinch when he hears Morelli fingered me when I was six years old. What father does that? I expected it from my mother of course. Damn! What family does that? No family at all. Now everyone in the Burg would talk about Stephanie the murderer who walked away from her family.

"It's okay to push toxic people away even if they are family." Ranger said interrupting my thoughts

"ESP?" I asked

"Babe" was of course his response

"You don't understand. Everyone was already talking about me and now it will be worse." I gave out a sigh but he didn't say anything so I continued "It will be Stephanie the murderer disowns her own family."

"Do you like everyone?" he asked

"Of course not." I frowned

"Whose opinion do you value?" he glanced my way

"I don't know." I shrugged

"Who?" he pressed

"I don't know anymore!" I found myself practically shouting

"Babe"

"I think he was trying to get me to go to his house with him to see the pictures. I should have gone with it. I should have let him take me so I could have seen his expression when he couldn't find them." I spoke so quickly all of the words seemed to run together

"Did he say he had them?" Ranger understood everything I had just said and allowed me to change the subject

"Not exactly, no. He said he wanted to show me something he was willing to destroy for me. So what? Blackmail?" I guessed

"Maybe"

"Maybe? You always have an idea." I stared at him as he pulled into a parking lot.

When he didn't answer I looked out the window just in time to watch him slide right the perfect parking spot. I looked up at the sign and noticed it was a Japanese steak house. I hadn't even paid attention to where we were. I glanced around and nothing looked familiar. When he turned off the engine I pulled off the seat belt and grabbed for the door handle. Ranger grabbed my wrist as he stopped me. I turned to look at him and he just stared into my eyes.

"What?" I asked

"I have lots of ideas about Morelli." he pulled my hand towards him and took it into both of his. I just looked at him and found no voice. "What are you thinking Babe?"

"Too much to even think straight." I admitted

"It's been a little crazy and you have been holding up well. I have faith in you if my opinion means anything." he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"It means everything." I heard the whisper come out of my mouth before I could stop it.

I tried to pull my hand back, but he pulled it forward and my whole body followed. I fell against him and fully expected to have my lips quickly covered with his. Instead he pulled me against his chest. I turned my head and rested it there as he stroked my cheek. We sat like this quietly until my stomach interrupted us. He laughed lightly and pulled away as he let himself out of the car. I opened my door as he met me and held his hand out to help me out. Once on my feet I straightened out my dress and put my hand in his.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^THANK YOU^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I love and need and thrive on the reviews so thank you so much! Special thanks to Jenio1 for all of your super long messages and input!


	9. Chapter 9-Grizoli

Chapter 9- Grizoli

We walked into the restaurant and he spoke to the hostess as I looked around. There was a long line waiting to get seated. She led us right to our table. It was obviously meant for more people to sit around with us, but we were the only ones at the table. The table was a circle with a grill in the middle.

"I never ate at a place like this before." I told him

"Water" he ordered from the waitress

"Coke" I smiled as he shook his head slowly and his mouth raised with his own type of smile.

I had allowed Ranger to order for me with the promise it would have something more than just vegetables in it. Soon a chef came out and introduced himself to us. Then he got to work cooking right in front of us. He started with some butter which definitely made me smile. He cut some beef for me and chicken for Ranger and moved them to the side. Then he was on to rice and vegetables. I was excited as I watched him mix around all of the different ingredients. He was flipping food around and making a show out of it. The smells already had my brain focused and I was anxious to try everything. I had only had two bites at my mother's house and my stomach needed to be filled.

The chef checked the chicken and then tossed a small piece out to Ranger who caught it in his mouth easily. I looked back at the chef and he was about to toss a piece of steak towards me. I was sure it would end up in my hair. or my eye. I felt a gentle push on my shoulder and opened my mouth as the steak slid right in. I moaned at the flavor as I chewed the small piece.

I looked to find Ranger's full on 200 watt smile. "Thanks for the assist Batman."

He moved the steak and vegetables onto my plate with rice surrounding everything. I glanced at Ranger and gave him a smile before I turned to focus on my meal. When I finished he ordered me some chocolate cake and I moaned myself through my dessert as he watched me. When I finally finished I turned to him.

"No price?" I asked him

"After the DeChoch deal I decided I didn't want you to feel you owed me anything." he admitted "Didn't want you obligated."

I sat still for a minute. I thought when he said that he was pushing me away. Now I realized it was pushing me towards him. He just wanted it to be because I wanted to and not because I felt I owed him. But now after he paid my bail I knew I owed him no matter what he said. I wanted to run. To move to a foreign country and forget everyone here. Except for Ranger and the guys. I didn't want to leave them and I didn't want Ranger to lose his money.

"Let's go." he grabbed my hand and led me back to the Porsche.

When we got back to seven I took a shower. Ranger made phone calls and I slipped on one of his Rangeman t-shirts. I got into the bed and laid on my side as I looked out the window. I heard the shower turn on and listened to the calming water. I heard him when he came out but kept staring out the window instead of turning around. He soon moved into the bed and pulled me tight against him. I was only wearing panties under the t-shirt and I could feel he was wearing his boxers. I turned toward him and wrapped my arms around him.

I wanted to sleep, but his look told me he wanted more. I leaned forward to kiss him but he pulled away. "I didn't buy you." he whispered

"I know. It's just..."

"You don't owe me anything." he reached his hand to my hair and played with the curls. "Go to sleep."

I felt my eyes well with tears and moved my head to his chest. I almost offered myself to him out of the obligation I felt and he knew it. He rolled to his back and pulled me with him. I wrapped my body against his side and he kissed the top of my head. How did we get here? I wasn't feeling the heat of passion, instead I felt the comfort of love. Love? I knew I loved him but I am sure he was just being the supportive friend he always has been. Ranger is my best friend and there is no one else I would choose to be in my corner. My mind was racked with visions of Conklin. My body was trembling with fear of having to go back to jail and seeing what he has in store for me. As Ranger rubbed my back I felt my eyes closing. I listened to his calming breath and soon fell sleep.

I could hear Conklin in my ear telling me what he was going to do to me. Morelli was there and he was smiling and laughing. I was back in the search room and Conklin was ordering me to strip. Morelli pulled on the rubbed gloves and moved to inspect me. I hesitated on removing my bra and panties but Morelli pushed me against the wall and ripped them off. I saw Conklin pull out his phone and aim the camera towards me. His mouth held a wicked smile. Morelli put his hand on my back and moved it lower as Conklin encouraged him. "I will finally get my butt play." he whispered in my ear.

"Babe" I heard Ranger call to me as he gently shook me by the shoulder.

"What?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"You were having a nightmare."

I wrapped my arms tightly around him and pulled my body as close as I could. I felt the tears slowly slide down my face as I remembered. "I don't know what I would do..." I stopped myself before I added without you.

"I'm not going anywhere." he told me as I heaved a sigh of relief.

We didn't say anything else. He rolled back again and pulled me with him. My head rested on his shoulder and I wrapped an arm around him and held him tightly. In this moment in his arms, in his bed I felt safe. In the past I worried that I wouldn't be safe from his lust or my lust in his bed. This time I craved his comfort. I knew at the very least he cared about me and I let myself be content with just that.

I woke up all tangled up in Ranger and the sheets. I was surprised he was still in the bed with me. I listened to his breathing and knew he was awake. "Thank you." I told him

"For what?" he asked as he pulled me tight against him.

"Being here when I woke up."

I turned my head to look at him and found myself licking my lips. I crashed my mouth down onto his. I never initiated our kisses in the past and I think I surprised him. He froze for a couple of seconds before he allowed my tongue entrance. His hand went to the back of my hair as he pulled me closer. His other hand went to the small of my back as he moved me from beside him to on top of him. Every part of our bodies was touching. I could feel his excitement beneath me. When I pulled away from the kiss he kept his hand in my hair and attacked my neck with kisses. I leaned my head back giving him better access. I closed my eyes and let myself melt into him as he covered my neck with kisses.

His hands moved down to the bottom of my shirt and I leaned back and raised my arms as he pulled it off. His hands went to my butt and he massaged it as he pushed me against his hardness. I ground myself against him and felt a moan escape. He flipped us over so that I was on my back. He went back to covering me in kisses. My face, my neck, my shoulders. I laid my head back and just allowed myself to feel the heat of him against me. This wasn't rushed this was slow and soft. His hands were massaging the sides of my body. He was stroking me from under my arms down to my thighs. Then his phone rang.

We both froze and he reached over and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He looked at it and then pulled away as he answered. "Yo"

He rolled off of me as he listened to the caller. He sat on the bed and I moved back over to my own side. "Got it" he said before he hung up.

"We have a meeting with Grizoli today. The blood tests they took when they arrested you came back negative for anything that shouldn't be there." he explained as he got to his feet. "I missed my run. You can have the shower first and I'll be back."

"Okay." was the only word I found

He turned back for a minute. "I have someone sitting on Morelli's house so we can get in and search the place as soon as we are sure he will be gone for a while."

I nodded and then I watched him get up and head to the closet. He threw on a pair of black shorts and a matching black t-shirt before he headed out the door. I couldn't figure out if I had been saved by the bell or suffered from a terrible interruption. I hauled myself out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. I ran the water as hot as I could as I calmed myself down. I was hoping he wouldn't come join me as tears slowly rolled down my face. Come on Stephanie! Now is not the time to evaluate your relationship or lack of relationship with Ranger. Just focus on the goal of clearing your name and except whatever parts he can give you right now. I had suddenly become very dependent on him. I needed his comfort I needed his affection, I just needed him. I was afraid to run and be on my own. I was having a hard time excepting that my independent spirit was very dependent on this man right now.

I went through the process of washing, shaving and taking care of my hair. I stumbled through all of the basics and did my best to tame my wild hair. I felt like I was in a fog. I was exhausted from fighting the constant urge to run away. This whole thing was beginning to feel hopeless, but I wasn't giving up. I needed to get my self together and focus. I needed to talk to Grizoli today and Ramos tomorrow. I needed to get to the clubs in AC this weekend. I wanted to talk to Lula because I still wasn't buying her story about the money. I needed to talk to Cal and see if Morelli had any more meetings with Conklin. The days are moving too fast. I wanted to check out the Bayside Inn and see if it would jog my memory.

I dressed in the grey silk suit. I wore a blue camisole under the jacket. I found some three inch grey heals to go along with it. I had thrown some gel in my hair and the curls were luckily falling into place. I had to admit they actually looked really sexy today. I swiped the black courage on to my eyelashes and brushed my teeth. I went back through the bedroom to look myself up and down in the full length mirror that hung in the closet. I found myself fingering the infinity necklace he had slipped onto me last night. I saw him step towards me and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look amazing" he whispered before moving his lips down to kiss the sensitive area below my ear.

"Thank you." I covered his hands that were wrapped around my waist.

"Time for the meeting." he slowly pulled away.

"Where?" I asked

"An Italian restaurant in the Burg." he explained as I followed him out to the living room.

"That narrows it down." I laughed

Thirty minutes later we pulled up in front of Geno's restaurant. A small hole in the wall Italian place reserved for all of the Mafia type Italians in the Burg. I stepped out of the Porsche and Ranger held out his arm as I linked mine around it. He was wearing black dress pants and a black button down shirt that felt incredibly soft against me. I took a deep breath as we moved forward. A man opened the door as we moved into the restaurant.

We were lead to a back room where Grizoli already sat at a table with his back to the wall. There were two men standing near his table with guns strapped to their sides and a man by the door. They weren't as big as any of my Rangemen but they had some muscle on them. Grizoli stood as we moved toward him. He reached for me and I released Ranger as he took my hands in his and pulled me closer.. He kissed each of my cheeks and nodded to Ranger.

"I'm so glad you brought the beautiful Ms. Plum with you." Grizoli smiled as he gestured for us to take the seats across from him.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us." I told him as I moved into the seat and Ranger joined me.

"I appreciate you making time or us." Ranger told him.

There was bread on the table along with glasses of water. I was too nervous to eat or drink. I had seen Grizoli around my whole life, but I had never been this close to him. He was a handsome man in a fine tailored suit. His hair was grey and distinguished. His face showed years of stress and a hard life but he was still very attractive in a dangerous way. It was his eyes that caught my attention. He had nearly black eyes that looked like he could randomly snap on you at any moment. I gave a little shiver but straightened my back and sat up straight to make sure that I looked confident.

"What is it that you need from me Ms. Plum?" he asked me

"Please call me Stephanie." I smiled

"Okay Stephanie, how can I help you?" he returned my smile.

"I need to ask you about your niece Nicole." I explained

"A tragedy for our family." he looked off to the side and too a breath before he continued. "I am relieved that Latty is dead."

"I suppose we have you to thank for that." said a man who abruptly appeared at the door to the room.

"Ah. This is my nephew Matteo Palazzo. He is my sister's son." Grizoli introduced us as we all moved to our feet.

The man was slightly taller than Ranger He had short black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath. He wasn't wearing a tie and the top two buttons of his shirt were open. I caught a peek at his well defined chest. He took my hands in his and brought them to his lips kissing each one. "I am grateful to you."

"I am terribly sorry for your loss. I wish I could tell you I had something to do with ending his life. I am actually here to try to get some information. I need to clear my name." I tried to carefully spell out my reasons. "Someone set me up and I need to find out who it was."

"I was just thinking you looked too delicate to take a life." Matteo smiled as he moved into the chair beside me.

"Who would set you up? I don't think you have any enemies." Grizoli spoke next.

Matteo kept one hand in his "Bellissimo innocente." (beautiful innocent)

"Matteo has come for a visit. His home is in Taromina, Sicily." Grizoli told us.

"La isla abbinare la vostra bellezza" (The island can't match your beauty) Matteo spoke in Italian and smiled brightly at me. "I'm sorry I forget to use my English when I am around such a beauty. You are Stephanie Plum yes?"

"Yes, you can call me Stephanie." I smiled

"Bellissino Stephanie." he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it again. (Beautiful Stephanie)

Ranger cleared his throat. "Do you know how Nicole met Keith Latty?"

"She was rebelling against the family. Spending all of her time in Atlantic City, gambling and going to clubs." Grizoli shook his head

"I visited in the beginning of the year and tried to talk some sense into her. I even agreed to go to some of the clubs she enjoyed. I thought I had gotten her to calm down a bit. I gave her some money and set her up in a condo in Atlantic City. I went back home and then got news last month when they found her body." he sighed

"Did you hear anything from her before that?" I asked as he continued to hold my hand.

"Yes, she did tell me she met some nice guys and one in particular that she liked." he shook his head as I squeezed his hand. He looked down at our hands and then looked up at me as he gave a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry to reopen the wounds. Did she mention any names?" I pushed

"She did name a few guys she was interested in as she described them to me and one was Keith." He inhaled a deep breath and brought his other hand up to pat mine. He stared into my eyes and looked at me like I was the only person in the room.

"Anything else?" I felt a slight shiver go through me as I stared into his eyes.

"I was making plans to come in and try to intercede." Matteo told me. He hadn't moved his eyes from me.

"Some are speculating you came to New Jersey for vengeance." Ranger told him.

"I was already on my way before I found out what happened to her. I admit I wasn't upset to hear you had killed him." Matteo continued to speak only to me.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." I looked from him to Grizoli

"How can we help you?" Grizoli asked

"I am looking for any information you might have. Did you send anyone to uhm talk to Latty? Did you have anyone watching him?" I struggled with my words.

"We were keeping an eye but when he was arrested we relaxed. We had many business distractions to deal with." Grizoli told me as we all looked over to see Terri Gilman enter the room.

She made her way to the table avoiding my eyes. All of us moved to our feet again. She kissed her uncle on the cheek. Matteo released me to hug her as she kissed him on the cheek. "I thought you were heading home already cousin." she told him

"I am enjoying my time in America. I forgot how beautiful the scenery was here." Matteo answered her as he glanced at me. I felt my cheeks go red.

Terri moved to Ranger. He nodded at her but she moved in and kissed his cheek anyway before giving me a nod.

"I was surprised to hear about this meeting this morning." she stayed on her feet as the rest of us returned to our chairs. "You don't often hold business meetings without me." she told her uncle.

"It's not business. It's personal." Grizoli told her

"Anything I can assist with?" Terri asked him.

"No, my dear." he smiled at her

She looked to me "Is there a problem with Morelli?"

"Not at all." I didn't hesitate "We are not exactly friends right now."

She smiled "Sorry to hear that." she looked around me and nodded her head towards Ranger. "You have moved on nicely I see."

"We're just friends. Partners at work." I struggled to explain my relationship with Ranger.

She nodded and Matteo's smile grew big. "I'll leave you to your talk then." she smiled at everyone and then turned to leave the room.

"Uhm Terri." I called out as she turned around "Do you know anything about Keith Latty?"

"Only that he was a piece of garbage who deserved what he got. Good going Plum." she winked at me

"I didn't..." I began but she as already gone.

"How can we help you prove your innocence?" Matteo asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Just any information you have." I made my plea.

Matteo motioned at one of the body guards and he disappeared before quickly bringing back paper and pen. Matteo made himself busy writing while Grizoli turned his attention back to Ranger. "I assume everything is well."

"Yes. Right now everything is quiet and under control. No talk about any future problems." he assured him

"Good to hear. Though I know the calm won't last long we should enjoy it while we can." Grizoli nodded

Matteo set the paper on the table in front of me and released my hand as I leaned forward to look at it. He moved his chair closer and our shoulders were touching as we looked at the paper together. I could smell his cologne. It smelled like fresh aquatic citrus. He noticed that I had taken a breath and I looked at him as he turned to smile at me. Our faces were less than six inches apart. Again I felt my cheeks blush and I turned back to the paper.

"This is the address of her condo. We can leave here now and I will take you there to look around. I haven't had the heart yet to go and pack up her things." he offered "I have also written down the name of one of her best friends. She lives in Atlantic City."

"This is extremely helpful." I nodded

"We can go to the clubs this Friday. I am sure some of the employees will remember be. I'm a good tipper." he looked at me and gave a smile that definitely held some wattage.

"Perfect." I matched his smile.

"I think I know another way to offer you my assistance." Matteo sat back into his seat.

"Really?" I was excited as I turned to look at him.

"Well, I have a very interesting offer for you." he smiled and I couldn't help but look into his green eyes.

"If there comes a point where you can't find your answers you can come with me." he reached for my hand.

"Go with you where?" I asked

"Sicily." he sat up and pulled my hand back into his.

"Sicily?" I blinked my eyes in confusion.

"Certainly a woman like you does not belong in jail. I don't want you dependent on the jury of your judgmental Chambersburg residents." he brought up his other hand and held mine in both of his.

"We will find the answers." Ranger assured him.

"I hope so." he glanced at Ranger before refocusing on me. "Something for you to consider."

"La vuio?" Grizoli asked his nephew. (you want her?)

"si" Matteo nodded at him (yes)

"Thank you for the offer. I won't go back to jail." I told him "One night was more than enough." Matteo patted my hand as his uncle continued to speak to him.

"lei e selvaggia." Grizoli smirked at him (she is wild/feisty)

"ha gia preso il mio cuore." he poke to his uncle and then turned back to me. (she already took my heart)

I got the idea they were talking about me but had no idea what they were saying. The only thing I figured out when they spoke was that Matteo was saying yes to something. I glanced back at Ranger and saw only his blank stone face. I needed Mattteo's help and of course it didn't hurt that he smelled as good as he looked.

"Egli sostiene che lei e la sua." Grizoli told Matteo as he glanced at Ranger (he claims she is his)

"Egli non e sufficiente per questa donna straordinaria." Matteo smiled at me as he spoke to his uncle. (He is not sufficient for this extraordinary woman)

"Stare attenenti con lui." Grizoli told Matteo as I sat there and looked back and forth between the two. (be careful with him)

Matteo squeezed my hand. "I am terribly sorry for being rude to you and your friend. Often it's easier for me to communicate with my native language." he told me as he pulled my hand up and kissed one of my finger tips. "I have some business to handle and then I will meet you at the condo. Shall we say two hours?"

"That's perfect." I squeezed his hand and jumped to my feet, pulling him up with me. He pulled me to him and kissed my cheek as Ranger and Grizoli shook hands.

"Thank you again for meeting with us." I pulled away from Matteo and stepped towards Grizoli

"It was my pleasure. My only regret is not spending more time with you before this Stephanie. Please, you may call me Vito and count me as a friend. In the future please don't wait for a tragedy before you want to spend time with me." Grizoli pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheeks as I smiled.

Ranger shook hands with Matteo and we took a step towards the door before I turned back to grab the paper I had left on the desk. Matteo grabbed my arm and I stopped.

"I will see you soon il mio Stephanie. Addio" he kissed my cheek again before he released me. (my Stephanie) (goodbye)

"Soon." I agreed with a smile before joining Ranger.

He was silent as we made our way out of the restaurant and to the Porsche. He drove in his zone and I stared down at the paper. I grabbed my phone and dialed Hector.

"Si Estephania" he answered

"Hey Hector I need your help. I need you to search Tanya Deacon, she lives in Atlantic City I also need you to check the address on a residence." I explained

"Address?" he asked

"2200 Reed Road Atlantic City." I read to him

"Got it" he said before disconnecting.

Ranger was still in his zone and I couldn't help but smile. "I think that meeting was very productive."

"Shorty's?" he offered

"Perfect." I smiled looking at him. He went right back to his zone so I didn't bother him.

We pulled into Shorty's and I jumped out of the car practically skipping inside. I held the door open for him and gestured with my hand for him to go in first. He walked in with his blank face and headed right for a booth in the back. He slid in with his back against the wall. I moved in across from him as he nodded to the kid at the counter. He soon brought us a coke and a water. He ordered a pizza with vegetables and I got a pizza with the works. I smiled at him but he just looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Are you considering Sicily?" he asked

I gave him a look and shook my head. "Ranger, you don't have to worry about your money. I told you I wasn't going to run. I have thought about it but I promised you."

He said nothing and just set his hands on the table.

"Do you think they were being honest with us?" I asked

"Matteo? yes Grizoli? I don't know." he told me.

"Not sure about Grizoli?" I asked

"It's good that he told you he considers you a friend but he has a quick temper. He didn't get this far by telling everyone the truth." he warned

"So, that's what has you worried?" I asked him as he nodded "What else?"

"Matteo has ideas for you." he kept his blank face on. Was he jealous?

"How do you know?" I asked

"He's quite taken with you Babe." he raised an eyebrow

"He was just flirting." I tightened my lips

"It's more than that." he warned "We need to watch out for him. Unless..."

"Unless what?" I prodded

We stopped as the kid brought us our pizza and then Ranger's phone rang "Yo"

He listened and I could hear a male voice that was probably Tank but nothing else. Just then my phone rang too. I looked at the screen but it was a number I didn't know.

"Hello?" I answered

"il mio Stephanie." It was Matteo (My Stephanie)

"Hello Matteo." I smiled

"You knew my voice?" he asked

"Of course." I told him

"I wanted to make sure you had my number. In case you need me." he told me

"Thank you." I smiled as I looked at Ranger. He was staring at me with his stone face in place and I felt my smile drop. He still had his phone to his ear.

"I will see you soon il mio Stephanie. Be careful." he told me (my Stephanie)

"See you soon." I told him before hanging up. I looked up at Ranger.

"Matteo Palazzo." he said before disconnecting. I gave him a confused look "Having Silvio check him out."

He nodded but didn't speak.

"That was him. He wanted to make sure we had his number." I told him as I grabbed a slice of my pizza.

"Us or you?" he raised an eyebrow

"Are you jealous Ranger?" I teased

"Do I need to be?" he asked with no trace of humor in his voice.

"I don't think so." I answered

"You're not sure?" he hadn't touched his food

"Ranger" was all I said before I went back to my pizza.

It wasn't nice I know but I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. I wasn't going to lie about Matteo. He is sexy as hell and the Italian accent added to it. Damn, those green eyes! But Ranger...well there was no man like Ranger. He was a Cuban Sex God! I stared at him and watched him glance at me in between bites. I admit there was a part of me that was enjoying the possibility of him being jealous. Of course I was most likely wrong. I'm sure he was just watching out for me like he always did. My spidey sense wasn't tingling when we met with Matteo and Vito. I do confess I was a little tingling when Matteo was kissing my hands.

We finished our food in silence and then he paid before we headed back to the Porsche. "I want to change." I told him

He nodded and drove the few blocks to Haywood. He pulled in and we both took the elevator to seven. I went to the closet and changed into jeans and a thin red top with spaghetti straps. I made my way into the bathroom to brush my teeth and touch up my hair. I was applying my black courage when I spotted Ranger out of the corner of my eye. He was wearing black jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He was watching me apply the mascara.

"You okay?" I asked as he stepped into the room.

He didn't speak. He stepped behind me and wrapped both hands around my ribs. He leaned in and I felt his breath on my ear. "Just checking on your ribs. Do you need a pain pill?"

"I'm okay." I assured him as I let out a deep breath. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath when he put his hands on me.

"Babe" he smiled at me through the mirror and kissed my neck before he pulled away.

We didn't speak as I watched Ranger slip into that damn zone again as we headed towards Atlantic City.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^THANK YOU^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Special thanks to RangerBabe21 for her inspiration and input!


	10. Chapter 10-Another Victim

Chapter 10- Another Victim

"So uhm Terri?" I asked Ranger as we drove over to the condo

"What about her?" he asked

"She kissed you."

"Babe"

"Did it affect you." I asked

"Affect?" he asked

"Did it make you feel anything?" I couldn't resist

"Annoyed." he admitted

"Uhm well do you think she's hot?" I tried not to bite my lower lip and mess with the stitches

"Babe"

"That's not really an answer" I warned him

"I'm not Morelli." his eyes continued to stare straight ahead

"I'm asking your opinion. I know what his opinion is." I insisted

"What do you call her mafia Barbie? Yeah, I'm not into plastic." he shook his head

"Does she always kiss you when you meet with Grizoli?" I pushed

"No. She did it because you were there." he stayed calm

"Yeah well uhm" I hesitated "I didn't like it."

"Have I ever purposely hurt you?" he asked

"Uhm" I paused remembering how he had sent me back to Morelli.

"If I have it's because I'm always trying to do what's best for you." he sighed "Wasting my time on someone so fake and plastic like Joyce or Terri is not my idea of fun." his lips pulled back tight with a disgusted look. "I would never hurt you."

I thought for a moment "Hey, we just had a real conversation." I smiled

"It's easy to talk to you when you aren't getting your cheeks and fingers kissed." he said quietly

"Ranger." I didn't know what else to say

"Babe"

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I still felt like we hadn't really gotten anywhere in proving my innocence. No Spidey sense and no real clues. We had no shortage of suspects and they all had motives. I still couldn't figure out why I had lost an hour of my memory. The blood work showed nothing, but I knew I hadn't been drinking. How does a person just lose an hour of their life? My own family doesn't believe in me. My ex boyfriend who I considered marrying doesn't believe in me. I didn't even want to try to reach out to Mary Lou or Connie to see what they were thinking. Lula? Damn Lula! What did she really need that money for? I needed to find that out. I was only sure of two things I did not kill Keith Latty and the only people I could trust were all from Rangeman.

I looked up as Ranger exited off of the highway. He flipped on his GPS and typed in the address of the condo. As soon as we pulled up in front of Nicole Palazzo's condo I found myself drooling. Matteo was already there. He was wearing jeans that hugged all the right places. He had on a dark green t-shirt and his smile got wide when he saw us pull up. I jumped out before Ranger had the Porsche in park. I ran over to him and my eyes grew wide.

"Wow! Just wow! Sexy! Hot! Damn!" I could barely speak "I...wow!"

"You like what you see?" Matteo asked

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" I wanted to pinch myself

"Babe" Ranger said as he moved beside me.

Matteo stood up. He had been leaning against his car. Not just any car, this was _the_ car. This was a black La Ferrari Aperta. Shit! This was the Batmobile. I moved in close and walked around it. I examined the light hints of red along the bottom and the red V that stretched across the hood. Other than that the car was completely black. The back of the car had a clear cover and you could see the engine. I stopped by the driver's door and looked in through the open roof. The leather was a lighter shade of black and had hints of red. I thought I was going to destroy my panties right there. I was dying to touch it.

I looked up and both men were just staring at me. "I'm sorry. This is my dream car."

Matteo moved past me and opened the door. He motioned for me to get in. "Go ahead, I'd love to help you fulfill your dreams."

"Seriously?" I asked

"Of course." he smiled

I slid into the soft seat and didn't even bother trying to quiet the moan that escaped my mouth. I looked up and both men were staring at me so I flashed them a smile. "May I?" I asked Matteo as I looked at the steering wheel.

He chuckled and nodded "Un altro motivo per desiderare il mio Stephanie." (Another reason to desire you my Stephanie)

"What did you say?" I asked him

"I'm sorry. I was just saying that your love of cars is another reason to be attracted to you." he laughed

I smiled at him and blushed a little before I went back to focusing on the car. I reached forward and set my hands on the steering wheel. This was like foreplay and I was in heaven. I glanced at him again and he nodded as I touched all of the buttons and rubbed my hand along the seat. There was only one thing I hadn't touched and it was the stick shift. It felt kind of weird to grope another man's stick with Ranger standing right there. I saw a flash above my head and I looked up to see Matteo holding out the keys. My jaw dropped.

"Uhm no. I have total bad luck with cars. Probably me sitting here could possibly endanger this beautiful car." I shook my head and held my hands up.

"Don't be silly." he moved the keys right in front of my face "Take her for a drive."

"What? No. I can't. A ride? Maybe. A drive? No!" I argued

He reached around me and pushed the keys into the ignition. "You can drive a stick?" he asked

"Of course but..." I was caught between my desire to drive my dream car or save it from my bad luck. I looked back up at him. "Matteo, this is a three million dollar car."

"It's just a car. Si non puo essere sostituito." ( you can not be replaced.)

"What?" I laughed

"You can't be replaced. The car can. You love it and it makes you happy. Nothing would please me more than to see your happy face. A man loves to put a smile on the face of a beautiful woman. So take it for a drive." he insisted

"Okay." I licked my lips. "Just around the block." I agreed

I gently slid on the seat belt and slowly stepped onto the clutch. I started the engine and leaned my head back as I closed my eyes. I felt the engine purr and I think I purred along with it. I glanced at the guys. Matteo was sporting the world's biggest smile and Ranger was standing there with an amused look in his eyes. I turned back to the road. and put her into first as I pulled away from the curb. I got to the stop sign and it took everything I had to not just turn left and drive a couple of blocks to where I could pull onto the freeway. I would love to feel this car going over sixty. Instead I slowly and delicately made my way around the block as I just enjoyed the smell of leather and the feel of the purring engine.

I pulled back against the curb and gently put everything back in all of the right places before I turned off the engine. I sat there for a moment basking in my euphoria before I was rudely interrupted. I heard loud voices and turned to realize the guys had been arguing and I hadn't even noticed. I stepped out of the car and gently closed the door behind me. I was at Matteo's side and he and Ranger were glaring at each other.

"Le mie intenzioni sono ammirevoli." Matteo raised his voice (My intentions are admirable)

"Non si dovrebbe avere alcuna intenzione verso di lei" Ranger spat back (You shouldn't have any intentions towards her.)

"What's going on?" I interrupted

"I didn't know your friend could speak Italian." Matteo told me

"I didn't either." I shot my eyes to Ranger and he looked away from me.

"What did you think?" Matteo asked me as I handed him the keys.

"Amazing." I smiled

"I will have to take you for a ride on the highway some time." he suggested as I nodded

"Che hai appena incontrata" Ranger told him (You just met her)

I glared at him but he continued "Non si sa quello che vuole." (you don't know what she wants) Ranger crossed his arms across his chest

"Forgive me." Matteo smiled at me and then looked back to Ranger "Tu l'hai conocsiuto perqualche tempo" (you have known her for some time)

Matteo smiled "Ancora non darle cio che vuole." (you still don't give her what she wants)

"Sono felice di fornire cio che si nega." (I am happy to provide what you deny)

As soon as Matteo finished and before Ranger could answer I interrupted them. "Okay you two had your little language lesson. Let's get back to a conversation where I can be included."

"I apologize for being rude il mio Stephanie. Come with me." Matteo grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door as Ranger followed.

When we got to the door Matteo released my hand and pulled out the key to unlock it. As we stepped inside he turned on a light. Despite the sunny day the shades were all closed and the place was dark. Ranger came around me and put his hand up in front of me. He pulled out his gun and looked at Matteo.

"Need to clear." Ranger explained

"Be my guest." Matteo nodded

Ranger crept away and went about inspecting each room while Matteo and I stayed by the front door. Soon Matteo made his way into the living room. He was attracted by a picture on the wall. It was one of Nicole with Matteo and what I assumed were their parents. Both Nicole and Matteo appeared to be teenagers. They were on a beach and everyone had a huge perfect smile.

"I haven't been in here since..." he trailed off and I took his hand in mine and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry" I said softly.

He turned to me and gave me a small closed mouth smile. "Thank you" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and motioned to the picture with his other hand. "What a happy day. This is in Sicily. We built sand castles and played in the sea."

"Everyone looks happy." I agreed

"We were. But that time is gone." he blew out a deep breath.

"Why?" I asked

"Now I am the only one left." he admitted

"Only one?" I looked up at him but he continued to stare at the picture.

"My mother died of Cancer five years ago and my father soon followed with a broken heart. It was shortly after that we both came to meet our Uncle Vito and explore America." he kept his arm around my shoulders and turned to look at me as he spoke.

"Nicole is...was...five years younger than me. I am...was the big brother. It was my job to look out for her. To protect her"

I pulled him into a hug. "I am so sorry. I think you did all that you could. This was something you had not control over."

We moved away from the picture and I saw Ranger standing there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "It's all clear?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Do you mind if I follow while you look?" Matteo asked me

"Of course not." I gave him a gentle smile.

It didn't take long to make it through the one bedroom home. Everything was neat and orderly except for the bedroom. The bed was unmade and there were clothes scattered all over the floor. I wasn't sure if it was tossed or she was just messy. The connected bathroom had a counter full of make-up and hair products and that's when I saw it. There was a picture of Nicole and Keith pushed into the side of the mirror. I held it up while Matteo and I inspected it. I determined quickly it had to be taken at one of the local clubs. He shook his head and walked away as I stood there studying the picture.

Ranger and I made our way back to the living room where Matteo sat on the couch. I walked over to sit beside him and patted his leg. "I am so sorry this was painful for you. Thank you for letting us look around."

He nodded and patted my hand. Then he brought both hands up and rubbed his face. "It pains me to see her smiling in that picture with him knowing what he did to her."

"At least he's not around to do it to anyone else." I rubbed his back.

"Thank you for your kindness. I will do my best to help find any information for you. Take the picture. Take anything here that may help you." he turned to look at me with his green eyes watering "I want to see you free from worries and all to know your innocence. But I must confess I would like to thank the person who ended Latty's life."

"I understand" I whispered

He reached for my hand and pulled us both to our feet. He turned my hand and placed the key in my palm "You hold onto this in case you need to come back."

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Of course. I am not ready to sell it yet. I still don't feel like it's all real." he admitted as he made a tight lipped smile and pulled me in for a hug. I pulled away after a few seconds and we all made our way to the door.

I turned and locked it before placing the key into my pocket. I stood on the porch and took in the view. I listened to Matteo and Ranger talk by the cars as I looked around at the neighboring houses. Not really a friendly neighborhood. Blinds were closed and no kids were outside playing.

"Como si puo stare in piedi mentre un altro uomo la tiene." Matteo spoke softly (How can you stand there while another man holds her)

"Lei e una person affettuosa" Ranger answered (she is an affectionate person)

"Thank you again Matteo." I told him as I reached where they stood.

"Can I interest you in a ride?" he asked me

"I wish. We still have places to go today." I explained

"Shall I take you to Tanya's? She may be more open to speak if I am there." he suggested

I looked at Ranger and he gave a slight nod. "Okay, that's a great idea." I answered him

"You can follow us." He smiled at Ranger

I moved to the dream car and he pulled open the passenger door. I stepped inside and melted into the seat. I gently pulled the belt across me as Matteo slid into the driver's seat. I felt the purr of the engine again as he started the car. We pulled away from the curb and rode in silence. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as I let the wind go through my hair. The gentle hum of the engine underneath me caused me to do some serious day dreaming. Ranger's Porsche had always been exciting to me, but this car was like Disney World. I would happily wait on line for this ride.

I gave out a quiet whimper when the car stopped. I brought my head up and looked over at Matteo who was smiling. "You really love cars don't you?"

"You should see me with food." I teased and he laughed

We got out and met Ranger on the sidewalk. We walked up to the door, but let Matteo step in front. Ranger put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before releasing. I turned and gave him a smile. We waited while Matteo rang the bell. When no one came he knocked. After another minute he tried the door and it was unlocked. He held up his hand in front of me and Ranger moved around me. As soon as the door was open the smell hit us and I stepped back gagging and coughing.

"Call it in" Ranger told me as I nodded

I stepped back onto the sidewalk and pulled out my phone to call 911. I watched Ranger step inside and Matteo followed him. I explained to the operator that we had been checking on a friend. The door was unlocked and it smelled like something died. I gave her the address and all of my information. I stayed on the sidewalk as I waited for the police and for the guys to come back out of the condo. I was worried about the smell and about who or what may still be in the building. I began to move back up the walk when I heard a car pull up to the curb. I turned to see the police car and looked back at the door just in time to see Matteo come out followed by Ranger. They were both holding their hands over their nose and mouth.

"Look at this. It must be my lucky day. Ms. Stephanie Plum." My body shivered when I heard the voice.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I turned around to face him. I knew before I even looked that it was Conklin. He had a disgusting smile covering his whole face and I immediately wanted to throw up. My stomach lurched and it wasn't at all from the smell of Tanya's place. He stepped towards me and I stepped backwards away from him. I crashed into a warm body and looked up to see Matteo as Ranger moved in front of me.

"Ah the courthouse thug." he smiled and peered over my shoulder to Matteo "You have a new one now too?"

"We were in the neighborhood when we got the call." His partner explained as he moved up beside Conklin. "I'm Officer Johnson"

"The door was unlocked." Ranger told them

"Who lives here?" Johnson asked

"My sister's friend Tanya Deacon." Matteo answered

"Show me" Johnson told Matteo

I watched Ranger and Matteo exchange glances and Ranger nodded at him. Johnson followed Matteo up to the steps.

"You missed me? Couldn't get me off your mind could you?" Conklin leered at me.

Ranger kept his protective stance in front of me and I said nothing. "Let me get your name." Conklin dropped his smile and looked at Ranger.

"Ricardo Manoso." Ranger told him

"Are you an illegal?" Conklin asked him

"You can check for yourself." Ranger told him

"I will." Conklin gave a quick smirk and then headed back to his squad car to use the radio.

Ranger turned to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Relax Babe"

"I'm okay." I bit my lip and felt the pain of the stitches I had forgotten about.

He pulled me into a hug and soon Matteo was back at my side. Officer Johnson passed us and went to talk to Conklin.

"Che c e?" Matteo spoke to Ranger (What's wrong?)

"Cioe la polizia che fanno male il labbro." Ranger answered (That's the police who hurt her lip)

I don't know what they said but I felt Matteo tense up as Ranger released me. They each stood beside me as Conklin and Johnson returned. "We need you to stick around while we check you out and wait for our detectives." Johnson explained

"More time together." Conklin raised his eyebrows

"We're going to need to ask you some questions." Johnson told us. "Why don't you step over here?" he asked me

"No I got her." Conklin reached for me and I jumped back

"No" Ranger told him

"No?" Conklin laughed "You don't get to make those decisions."

"I'm going to call my family's lawyer." Matteo told him

"No one is under arrest We just need to ask some questions about how you found the body." Johnson explained."It's best if we speak to each of you separately."

"He doesn't get to talk to her." Matteo told Johnson as he motioned to Conklin.

"I don't know how they do things in your country, but here in America the police make those decisions." Conklin shot Johnson a look and laughed before he turned back to me. "A beautiful girl like you can't find a nice American boy?"

"We just need to ask a few questions. One at a time." Johnson tried to explain.

"You first." Conklin moved fast and grabbed my arm to pull me towards him. Both Ranger and Matteo made a move towards me but Johnson moved in front of them.

"Take it easy boys. Don't make me worry that you are going to attack an Officer of the law. She is not leaving your view, you will be able to see everything that happens. No need to worry, this is procedure. " Johnson warned as he moved his hand to his gun.

I didn't turn around to look at them as Conklin ushered me towards the squad car. I didn't want Ranger to see the look on my face. I didn't want him to do something stupid and get arrested. Conklin moved in close and I leaned away as I found myself up against the squad car. He leaned in close again.

"Maybe we will get that night together this week instead of having to wait till next week after your court date." he suggested

"I don't know anything. We came here to see a friend. I didn't touch the door and I didn't go inside." I told him as I leaned up away from the car.

He put his hand on my chest and pushed me back against the car. "Stephanie!" Matteo called out

I held up my hand and called out to both of them "I'm fine." I glanced and saw Matteo's angry face. It was when I looked at Ranger I worried. He looked scary. He looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"You'll be better than fine as soon as I get you alone." Conklin whispered to me before he called out behind him. "I need to frisk her."

I looked over his shoulder and saw Ranger step forward as Johnson stepped back as he clung to his gun. When Matteo moved forward also Johnson finally pulled his gun. "Stop right there gentleman."

Conklin grabbed my shoulders and spun me around so I was facing the car. "You remember this, hands on the roof." he ordered as I followed his instructions.

He put his hands in my hair and moved them around before grabbing a handful and pulling my head back by my hair. I winced but tried to keep quiet.

"Hey!" I heard Matteo call out

His hands moved to my shoulders as he felt around my neck. He moved to my shoulders and gave them a brief squeeze before he moved his hands down my arms. He ran them slowly down my sides as his fingers grazed my breasts. I couldn't help but jump a little.

"Take it easy sweetheart. You might upset your boyfriends and get them shot." he whispered to me

He moved his hands up and down again in the same area. I closed my eyes as he moved lower. I had to fight the urge to kick him. I wanted nothing more than to knock him on his ass. But all I could think of was the search he would make after he arrested me for attacking a police officer. I was worried about Ranger and Matteo.

"Non ce niente che possiamo fare." I heard Matteo's voice (There's nothing we can do?)

"Egli ci sparera." Ranger spoke next (he will shoot us)

"Prendero il proiettile." Matteo said (I will take the bullet)

"Allora lei sara solo con lui." Ranger spoke next (then she will be alone with him)

I was trying to focus on their conversation even though I didn't have any idea what they were saying. Now they were back to silence and all I could think about was Conklin's hands. On my hips, reaching around to my stomach. He squeezed around my ribs and I winced. "Tender? Or maybe excited? Do I excite you?" he asked

I didn't answer and he kept on going with his inspection. He moved his hands across my ass and then started at my thighs and slowly ran his hands down first the back and then the front of my legs. I was so grateful I wasn't wearing a dress. I gulped as his hands twisted around my ankles. He moved back up and reached into my pockets and found just the key to Nicole's place. He pulled it out and set it on top of the roof as he leaned against me. He ground against my ass and I heard what sounded like a growl from Ranger.

Another squad car pulled up followed by a POS Crown Vic. This is apparently the new vehicle for homicide detectives . Conklin leaned in and kissed my ear before whispering "We will finish this another time."

I choked back the bile that was rising from my stomach. As soon as he moved away from me I grabbed the key and turned around. He moved fast and fell against me as he pressed me against the car. "Sorry I lost my balance, must be a hole in the grass over here." He spoke loudly as he put an arm at my waist. side of me and pushed against me one more time before pulling away.

I moved to the side and bent over into the street. I proceeded to throw up what little was in my stomach before the dry heaves came. When I was sure there was nothing else and my stomach relaxed I stood up slowly. Everything hurt. My head was killing me and my ribs were sore. I walked as fast as I could back to where Ranger and Matteo stood. I stepped right in front of Johnson's gun. Tears were already rolling down my face as Ranger grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"Why do you have your gun out?" The detective asked Johnson.

"These two here weren't happy to watch their girlfriend get frisked." he explained

"Put it away." the detective ordered

I turned in Ranger's arms to face the detective. I recognized him as one of the detectives who questioned me at the station. "Ms. Plum." he stepped towards me

"Detective Harris." he extended his hand and I pulled away from Ranger to shake it. "Nice to see you again."

I nodded but didn't speak as I watched Detective Martin, Officer Jeff Taylor and another one I didn't know all approach. I watched Taylor shoot Conklin a look of anger and disgust as he shook his head. Matteo stepped forward to speak to the detective.

"Matteo Palazzo." he introduced himself as he and Detective Harris shook hands with him. "There has been a terrible mistake. We came here to visit my sister's friend Tanya Deacon. She didn't answer her door and when I reached down to check the door it was open. We smelled the body and sent Stephanie down to the sidewalk to call the police. We looked inside and saw the body and immediately walked out without touching anything."

Harris turned to Conklin "Why did you feel the need to frisk Ms. Plum?"

"She's out on bail as it is." Conllin shrugged. "She's dangerous."

"He had no reason. She didn't do anything wrong." Matteo defended me.

"Listen..." Conklin began as he pointed at Matteo

"Okay, Conklin and Johnson you get the crime scene tape up. Taylor and Swan go check with the neighbors. I doubt you'll get anything in this neighborhood but see if anyone heard or saw something." Detective Martin ordered

"Would you like to give us a statement? Explain what you're doing here." Detective Harrison asked

"Not without her lawyer." Ranger told him

"What Matteo said is our statement. We've been here less than ten minutes." I explained

"If you need anything further you need to speak to my lawyer. It wouldn't be safe for Ms. Plum to go to the station." Matteo glared

"Why is that?" Harrison asked

"It seems Conklin can't control himself whenever he's around her. She will be pressing charges against him for sexual harassment." Ranger told him as he pulled me towards the car.

"We'll be in touch if we need anything." Harris told him

"Call my lawyer." Ranger shot back as we all made it over to the Porsche.

"Oh il mio Stephanie." Matteo cupped my face in both of his hands. "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault." I stared over his shoulder. I couldn't look in his eyes "I need to go home."

"Of course. I will call to check on you. This Friday we will go to the clubs." he let go of my face and grabbed my hands as he pulled them to his lips kissing each one.

I nodded my head and he stepped away. Ranger put his hand on the small of my back and lead me to the passenger seat. He gently pushed me in and buckled the belt before he closed the door. When he walked around the car Matteo stopped him.

"This man he has hurt her before?" Matteo asked

"Yes, he arrested her. He is the reason for the stitches and he is..." Ranger hesitated "obsessed with her I think."

Matteo nodded "I understand the attraction but not the treatment. Maybe he needs to be taken care of."

"Not yet but soon." Ranger nodded

They had dropped their voices but I could still hear them as my window was slightly open. Ranger finally slid into the car and we pulled away from the curb.

"Babe"

"Just take me home" I told him as I turned to look out the window.

"Home?" he asked

"Haywood." I whispered as I let the tears roll down my face.


	11. Chapter 11-Ramos

Chapter 11- Ramos

I needed to get back to seven where I would feel safe. I needed to take a shower. I felt so dirty and disgusting. I should have done something I should have fought. I wasn't mad at Ranger or Matteo. I didn't want either of them to get hurt or arrested. I was angry at myself for not fighting back. I was angry at Conklin for controlling me. He had me under his control and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. How did I get to this point in my life? Did Conklin set me up? If he did what was the motive? Why did he choose me? Was it Morelli? Were they in on it together?

I closed my eyes and felt Conklin's hands on me. The stench of his breath. His whispered words. Him kissing my ear. I shivered

"Ranger!" I called out and he quickly pulled over to the side of the road. I jumped out and barely made it to the side before I was dry heaving again.

"Damn it" Ranger whispered as he stood beside me and rubbed my back.

I stood up when my stomach settled and he handed me a water bottle. I swished it around to clean out my mouth before spitting it out. He ushered me back to the car and I closed the door and did my own seat belt. I laid back on the head rest and let the tears fall. I didn't even try to hold them in or wipe them away.

"Javier?" Ranger was on his phone "I want a restraining order against that fucking cop right now."

"We called them! We were going to talk to a friend of one of the victims. She was dead so we called it in."

It wasn't easy for me to hear such anger in his voice. "I have another witness besides me. Even the damn detective asked him why he was frisking her. It's doesn't take almost ten minutes to frisk someone. He had his hands all over her."

He listened before he responded."His partner had a gun on me. There was nothing I could do. Don't fucking ask me why I didn't do anything. I HAD NO CHOICE!" Wow! I rarely heard Ranger curse and now he was yelling.

"NO! We were with Matteo Pallazo. Grizoli's nephew. Tanya Deacon. Yes everything one hundred percent legit." he was explaining.

He listened and then growled before he answered "Nothing in the fucking grey Javier! I followed what I was ordered to do and so did Stephanie. We didn't have a lot of choices. We could both be in jail right now."

"Today! Get it done today!" he ordered

"Yes, you can come by on Wednesday to speak to her. She is not going back to jail." he spoke before disconnecting.

I didn't turn to look at him. I leaned forward and stared out the window. The tears streamed down my face and I didn't even try control myself. I just continued to let them flow. I couldn't get the feel of his hands out of my mind. I couldn't get the picture of his disgusting grin out of my mind. The whispers in my ear still felt as if they were there. I wanted to be back already, I wanted to get clean. I wanted to crawl into Ranger's amazing sheets. I wanted him to hold me in his arms and make me forget. I wanted to soak in the comfort I felt when he held me against him.

"Babe"

I heard his voice and opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep leaning against the window. I looked around and we were in the garage at Rangeman. He got out and walked around to let me out. When he pulled me out of the car I fell against him and he wrapped his arms around me. The tears slowly escaped my eyes and once again streamed down my face. There was no sobbing, I didn't have the energy. I pulled away and looked up into his eyes. I wanted to tell him to take me to seven. I wanted to tell him to let me go until I could take a shower. I wanted to explain to him how dirty I felt. How ashamed of myself I was.

Finally the ESP kicked in and he grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator. He kept my hand in his as the elevator climbed to the seventh floor. He led me into the apartment and I dropped his hand and darted straight for the bathroom. I was anxious to brush my teeth before jumping into the shower. I had left the door open and I hear Ranger's voice.

"Get up here and tell her you need to check her ribs. She's gone again. She's got that look. She's not there." he spoke "She's in the shower."

I heard a loud noise and listened for more words. "I am going to kill that cop. He is going to pay for this. He's going to suffer."

I scrubbed till I was red. I washed my hair three times. I didn't get out until I felt I couldn't get any cleaner. As soon as I got out of the shower I threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. I went out into the living room and there was no Ranger. I looked around and found him bent over at the kitchen counter. I waked by the wall and saw piece of it on the floor and a hole a little bigger than his hand. I went to him and saw he had his head down in his hands now. I touched his back and he looked up at me. There were tears in his eyes.

Wait. What? Tears in Ranger's eyes? Why? Disgusted with me? Ashamed of me? I looked down at his hand and his knuckles were bleeding. I kept rubbing his back as we stared at each other. finally I spoke.

"It's not your fault." I tried to comfort him "I'm sorry."

"Stephanie don't." he pulled away from me and walked into the living room.

The anger was slowly building up inside of me. He felt guilty for standing there and watching while Conklin frisked me. I felt guilty he had to stand there and watch it. I was angry at myself for not doing anything. I guess Ranger was mad at me for the same reason. I placed my hands on the table and looked up at the wall. I was examining the hole Ranger's fist had left there. I can't blame Ranger for being mad. I stood there and took it. I didn't fight and I didn't try to get away. I was disgusted with myself and ashamed I let this man touch me all over. Putting his disgusting hands all over me. The smell of his disgusting breath when he whispered in my ear. I was sick to my stomach. I felt out of control. This freaking guy was controlling our lives. Here we were angry with ourselves and each other. Not again and not with me. Conklin was going to wish he never met me.

Something erupted inside of me and I stepped up and punched the wall. I punched it again. It felt good. I wanted it to be Conklin, I wanted to cause him pain and make him suffer.

"You asshole!" punch

"Don't touch me again!" punch

"I hate you!" punch

"Don't ever touch me again!"

The tears streaming down my face as Ranger grabbed me. He wrapped his arms around mine and pulled me away from the wall.

"Let me go" I told him

"No" He squeezed me tightly and pulled me away as I fought to get back.

I was kicking and trying to wiggle my body out of his grip but he didn't let go. I finally set my feet back onto the ground and he slowly eased his hold. I spun around and faced him. He grabbed the back of my head and shoved me against his chest. I felt exhausted and my legs were giving out. He moved with me and we both went to our knees. He held the back of my head and I cried into his shirt. He began rocking us both back and forth as the sobs racked through my body. I felt myself shaking and my hands clutched at his shirt as I held on to him. Finally I slowly got control of my sobs and my body. I felt my shoulders slump as the energy and anger slid away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Stephanie?" I looked up to see Bobby kneeling beside us.

I slowly released Ranger. But he kept his hands around me and lifted me with him.

"I'm fine." I automatically said to Bobby

"You're not fine." Ranger grabbed my hands and held them out to Bobby

"Jeez boss, been giving her wall punching lessons?" Bobby asked him.

He rolled his eyes as he pulled my hands towards him. "I'm sorry you had to come up here." I sniffled

"Well, I have two very pissed off destructive friends that need to be cleaned up." he looked up at me and smiled as he pulled me to the kitchen.

As Bobby ran my hands under the water I heard Ranger call Louis. He told him we had an accident and needed to get some patches on the wall. Just as Bobby finished with me Ranger came in. Bobby made him run his hands under the water as I stood there with paper towels wrapped around my wet hands. We both went to the kitchen table where Bobby cleaned and treated our knuckles. Nothing was broken and no stitches were needed. I glanced over at the wall and dropped my jaw.

"I am so sorry." I looked at Ranger

"Babe" was all that he said as the corners of his mouth slowly turned up.

"Next time either one of you decides you need to get out some aggression go down to the gym. Throw on some gloves and hit a bag or grab one of the guys and take him to the mat." Bobby shook his head.

I looked back at the wall and waked over to inspect the damage. There were about six indentations all below the one Ranger had made. Of course his was a giant hole but I had put some definite dents in that wall. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders and stood there. My body shivered as I remembered the feeling of being pushed against the car and his hands all over me. Suddenly my stomach lurched and I ran for the bathroom. I barely made it in time before I attempted to throw up again.

My hair was pulled away and a cold wash cloth was placed on the back of my neck. I felt circles being rubbed on my back. When my stomach felt completely empty and my body stopped heaving I sat back. A wash cloth was placed in my hands and I cleaned off my face. I looked up to say thank you to Bobby but I saw Ranger's face staring back at me.

"Thank you." I told him as he helped me to my feet.

"Babe" he forced a small smile

I moved to the sink and bent over the running water to rinse out my mouth. He took the wash cloths and left me alone as I brushed my teeth. When I was done I made my way to the bed and just collapsed. I climbed up towards the pillows and grabbed one. I held it close against me and laid on my side.

"Steph?" Bobby spoke softly

"What?" I asked with my face in the pillow I was clutching.

"Look at me." he demanded

I turned to him and he held a pill in his hand with a bottle of water in the other. "This is to get rid of your nausea."

I sat up and took the pill with the smallest amount of water needed to swallow it. "Thank you." I whispered

"How are the ribs?" he asked

"Sore" I admitted

"It's just going to take some time. You need to take it easy." he ordered "Do you want a pain pill?"

"Now now." I sniffled. "I promise to take it easy. I hate that you worry so much."

"I worry about you because I love you Steph. You're like the little sister I never had." he smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Thank you." I sighed

"Call if you need anything." he forced a smile just to make me feel better.

I went back to my side with my back towards him. I pushed my head back into the pillow as I kept it clutched in my arms. I felt the bed dip and the heat from Ranger as he moved in behind me. I let the pillow go and turned to wrap my arms around hm instead. I nuzzled my face into his neck and felt him sigh. Sighing? Rolling his eyes? Tears? Who was this man and where did Ranger go?

"I am so sorry." I whispered

"For what?" he asked

"The wall." I answered

"It will be fixed. It was a relief to see you angry instead of going into your cocoon." He squeezed me

"Ranger?"

"Babe?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that today. I understand if you are ashamed of me." I whispered

He let go of me and grabbed my shoulders. He forcefully pulled me away from him and moved his head to get within a couple of inches from my face. "Don't you dare think that. Get it out of your mind. I could never be ashamed of you. I am impressed. I am in awe. I don't know how you found the strength to control your anger and keep calm to protect me."

"Protect you?" I asked

"You knew. I saw in your eyes you knew. Had you called out. Had you cried. I would have taken the bullet or gone through his partner and I would have killed him. Right there on the street in front of everyone I would have killed Conklin with my bare hands." he confessed

"But..." I tried to talk

"Steph, you need to just stop. If I have any issues with you I will tell you. If I am mad or disappointed with you I will tell you." he took a deep breath "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." I answered quickly

"Then quit making up shit in your head. Quit formulating reasons for us to fight or argue. I'm not like the other men in your life." he told me

"But..." I tried

"Stephanie." he shook his head "Can't you just believe what I tell you?"

I nodded my head. I knew he was serious when he said my whole name. We stayed there for a minute without speaking.

"I need something from you but it's not what you think." I confessed

"What do you need Babe?" he looked confused

"I don't want to have sex but I need..." I hesitated as he nodded.

He gently pushed me onto my back. He cupped my face and kissed everywhere as I closed my eyes. My eye lids, forehead, chin, cheeks, ears and neck. Then he took his hands and massaged my neck and then to my shoulders. He covered every inch of me with his warm hands. He flipped me over and continued the same treatment. I laughed when he massaged my butt cheeks and he blew out a breath that sounds like a laugh. Finally he was laying sideways on the end of the bed rubbing my feet.

"Thank you Ranger. How did you know?" I asked as I sat up onto my elbows and propped up a pillow to look at him.

"Babe." the corners of his lips were raised

"I thought you were an opportunist." I suggested

"Tonight was not an opportunity. This was just for you, just what you needed." he explained as he finished and moved up next to me.

"I'll admit controlling myself was a bit difficult." I smiled at him.

"You want me bad." he leaned over and kissed me gently. He was being careful for my stitches.

I opened my mouth and our tongues met. He was above me and I felt his arms wrap around me as the kiss got deeper. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. He brought up a hand and moved the hair away from my face. We were so close I could feel his breath on my lips. He leaned in again and pressed his soft gentle kisses all over my face.

"Tonight there will be no nightmares. When you sleep remember my hands were the last ones all over your body." he moved to my ear and kissed it before he whispered. "My words the last in your ear."

He moved his body down against me. "The last body to cover yours." he continued to whisper in my ear. "The last one to run their hands through your beautifully wild hair." he pushed his hands through my hair and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the touch.

I reached my hands to his face and rubbed his cheek. "I can't lose you" I whispered

"You won't. " he assured me as he leaned in and placed another sweet and gentle kiss to my lips.

He slowly rolled over onto his own back. I moved to my side and propped myself up as he turned his head. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever until I finally spoke.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked

"You have me. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." he assured me

"Until this is over." I nodded "Thank you."

"Until you no longer need me." he whispered as he gently kissed me again before pulling me down against his chest.

I must have fallen asleep because the next time I opened my eyes I saw sunlight coming through the window. I stretched and there he was. Ranger quickly gathered me into his arms and pulled me against him. I tucked my head into his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"You're here." I whispered groggily

"Where else would I be?" he kissed the top of my head.

"I wish this whole thing was all a bad dream." I asked him already knowing the truth. "A nightmare you could chase away."

"It will be. In some time when you are free and everyone knows you're innocent, you will look back at this time as nothing more than a nightmare." he assured me as he pulled me closer.

"Well, not this exact time right here." I corrected

"No. This isn't a bad dream Babe." he kissed the top of my head again before he moved out of the bed."You slept like a rock."

"You chased away the bad dreams Batman." I smiled at him.

"I wish I could do more to help you Steph." He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm worried about you."

"Worried we won't be able to prove my innocence?" I sat up

"No Babe. I'm worried about what this is doing to your mind." He moved back to the bed and sat down as he took his hand in mine. "Conklin, Morelli, your family, so called friends." he shook his head

I didn't say a word and he spoke again "All of these people you loved are turning their backs on you. Some even treating you like..."

"Ranger"

"I know what it's doing to me. I can't imagine what it's doing to you." He pulled my hand to him and my body followed.

He pulled me into a tight hug and I winced when I felt my ribs hurt. He eased his grip but kept me in his arms. He nuzzled his head into my neck and rubbed my back.

"Don't let it get to you. You give me strength, take some from me. Please let me give you something. You always give me so much." I begged

He pulled back "Babe, you have no idea just how much you give me. You gave me enough strength yesterday to keep me out of jail."

"I hope I give you half of what you give me." I reached out and cupped his face.

"Babe." he kissed me and then pulled away slowly.

"What time is it?" I asked

"It's 7:00am. Guess your body wanted to get the day started bright and early. Take care of your business Babe. I'm sure Ella and Bobby have been wearing a hole in the carpet pacing." he explained

"Here?" I sat up

"No in their own places. They want to give you privacy. Bobby wants to check you out. Ella wants to feed you. My guys are lining up to give you hugs or offer to take care of anyone that needs to go missing." he shook his head "You have them all wrapped around your finger."

I shook my head. "No, they are just my friends and family. I would do anything to help any of you. I hope you know that."

"I do and so do they" He smiled as he brushed a curl from my face.

"Ramos" I suddenly remembered.

"Yes, Ramos today." he already sent you a text." he told me as he handed me my phone

"ugh" I rolled my eyes and gave out a deep breath of frustration

"Yeah I saw. More than twenty missed calls from Morelli. He also sent you some texts."Ranger told me

"Oh boy." I rolled my eyes

"Steph?" he moved in closer

"Yes?" I looked up a him

"You know there are a lot of people on your side right?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I was confused

"I just want you to focus on those that do believe in you." he pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head again. "Especially when you are reading those messages I was tempted to delete."

Something was up. I opened the phone wondering how Ranger had gotten in earlier without my password. Well, he's Batman there's probably some magical Batman way to get in. That or he figured out the password was my birthday. I opened the text messages.

 **What is going on? - Morelli**

 **Where are you? Why aren't you with Joseph? - Mom**

 **Call me Cupcake- Morelli**

 **Lunch? Lenny says not here. He doesn't want you around the kids- Mary Lou**

 **Where are you? -Morelli**

 **I can help you disappear before they find you guilty -Connie**

 **Hope you didn't run away -Morelli**

 **Stephanie Michelle Plum Joseph is looking for you-Mom**

 **Tell me you aren't with that thug-Morelli**

 **I need a ride to a viewing today-Grandma Mazur**

 **I need to show you something -Morelli**

 **I want all the details I never had a friend who murdered someone - Sally Sweet**

 **The boys miss you -Morelli**

 **"Deal 11:00" - Ramos**

 **You're an embarrassment my phone won't stop ringing -Mom**

 **I have something to help you to help us -Morelli**

 **You're fired Your reputation makes us look bad- Vinnie**

 **Dude you're a badass- Mooner**

 **Bob misses you- Morelli**

 **Just checking on you please call me- Matteo**

 **If you are with Manoso I am going to be furious- Morelli**

"This has to be a nightmare. I am not even going to listen to the twelve voice mails. Vinnie fired me? I make him look bad but him screwing every one he can is good for the business?" I shook my head

Ranger reached for me and pulled me tight against him. "They'll all owe you an apology when this is over." he whispered before he kissed my head.

"It won't matter. I won't forget who stood by me." I hugged his body."And who turned on me."

"I'm gonna hop in the shower. We meet Ramos at 11:00am. Ella already brought Breakfast." He kissed my head one more time before he slid out of the bed.

How did he even hear Ella come in? Batman strikes again.

I hit the button to call Matteo back. He answered on the first ring. "Il mio Stephanie!" (my Stephanie)

"Hi Matteo." I smiled

"Are you okay? I was worried about you." he told me

"I'm good now. Just needed to punch a wall." I admitted

He laughed "I never want to be on your bad side."

"I doubt that could ever happen." I slid out of the bed

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked

"Not right now, but I do appreciate your offer." I made my way to the kitchen

"What time do we meet on Friday? I don't think the clubs will get busy until 9:00pm." he offered

"I guess 9:00pm" I grabbed a donut. Damn! I love Ella. I sat down on a stool.

"So we'll meet at Premier?" he asked

"Sure." I told him before I took a bite.

"Stephanie, what are you doing?" he questioned

"I'm sorry. I was starving. I'm eating a donut." I admitted

"Dio Mio You weren't kidding about how much you enjoy your food." he laughed (oh my God)

I laughed "Sorry."

"Never be sorry for being who you are. You are an amazing woman Stephanie Plum." I felt myself blush as he spoke.

"Thank you Matteo." I took another bite.

"This is going to be very bad if you keep eating on the phone with me. Would you allow me to take you to lunch?" he sounded nervous.

"Today I have a meeting and tomorrow I see my lawyer." I explained

"Thursday then." he said

"Okay, Thursday then. Where should we meet?" I finished off the donut and was reaching for the second one

"I will pick you up at noon." he offered

"In the Ferrari?" My eyes lit up

"Of course il mio Stephanie." I felt his smile through the phone (my Stephanie)

"You have to tell me what that means." I took a bite

"When I see you." he promised

I laughed "Patience is not my thing."

"I can be patient. Anything worth having is worth the wait." I found myself blushing again as I gulped

"I have to jump into the shower. Thank you for checking up on me." I was happy his text was the only one from someone actually concerned for me besides Ramos.

"Anything you need call me please." his voice was soft

"Thank you." I cleaned up the crumbs from the counter

"It's my pleasure. Until Thursday." He sounded hopeful.

"Looking forward to it." I told him before we disconnected.

I sat there thinking. So Matteo is hot as hell and has an amazing car. He has a sexy accent and his green eyes make me feel warm all over. Could he be a suspect? Is he someone I should worry about? Maybe he is someone Ranger should worry about. No. Ranger was Batman he never worried about anything. I jumped to my feet and turned around. I ran right into Ranger and nearly bounced off his chest before he grabbed my shoulders.

"Matteo?" he asked

"Yes." I nodded

"Be careful." he warned

"We are going to lunch on Thursday. He will also meet us at Premier at 9:00pm on Friday night." I explained.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He has been to the clubs. He is more familiar with the bouncers and patrons." I moved back

"Why lunch?" he pushed

"Why not?" I smiled before stepping away.

"Babe"

"Shower." I waved as I went into his bedroom.

We pulled up to the gate at the Deal compound and it immediately opened. Ranger pulled the Porsche around the circular driveway and stopped right in front of the door. He helped me out of the car and I straitened my dress. I was wearing the black dress with the silver heels Ranger had picked out. He was wearing jeans with a black button down shirt. That was two days in a row he was not wearing his typical Rangeman uniform. The compound was no longer pink, it had been repainted and was now a mix of grey and blue. Before we could knock on the door it was pulled open by a gentleman who was wearing grey pants and a white button down shirt. He wore a gun on his side and a smile on his face.

"Mr. Ramos is waiting for you." he said as he led us through the house.

We followed through the living room until we were lead to an office. He gave a knock and then opened the door. Alexander Ramos was sitting at his desk and there were two armed guard on either side of the window behind him. He looked up and smiled as he stood up. He walked to us and shook Ranger's hand before turning to me.

"Stephanie, you look as beautiful as ever." he kissed each cheek

"Thank you. It's been a while Mr. Ramos...Alexander." I blushed as he motioned us to take a seat.

There were four chairs gathered around his desk. He moved back to his seat and leaned back as he looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Remember Mr. Manoso I have allowed you to keep your gun as you have never done anything to disrespect me. It's also due to my friendship with Ms. Plum and the trust I have in her." Ramos told him as Ranger nodded in response.

"How was your trip?" I asked

"Wonderful. Now I am off the meds those idiot sons were giving me I am much more focused and relaxed." he admitted

"I see you have gotten rid of...what did you call it? The pink atrocity. It looks good." I complimented him.

"I was happy to be relieved of that. I have humored my past wives too much. I'm afraid I find it difficult to refuse those I love." he smiled "I noticed you are still unmarried."

"I'm in no rush." I smiled

"Perhaps you haven't met the right man?" he suggested

I shrugged but didn't respond.

He looked over to Ranger "Did she ever tell you that I kind of proposed to her?"

Ranger raised an eyebrow "No"

"Yeah. When my sons were trying to make me feel crazy she was my angel. Coming to pick me up and get me away so I could smoke." he turned to me "I quit you know."

"Congratulations!" I smiled

"I still haven't found a feisty woman who can handle my life." he looked at me

"Well you certainly look better than I have seen you." I admitted

"It's the visits to Greece. You should come with me sometime. The sea air is rejuvenating." he explained

"That sounds nice." I nodded "I have to explain to you that I am here to ask about Guilia."

"Ah yes. Helios is beside himself. They were separated but he still loved her. My nephew Niko came back with me to help sort things out here. Seems like you already have according to the police."

"I am..." I began

"Innocent. I know. Even though you were checking out my house just to clear Ranger's name you were still good to me. You helped me when I needed a friend and I won't forget that." he leaned forward and linked his hands in front of his face while he rested his elbows on the desk.

"Thank you." I found myself smiling.

"Dionisis, go get Niko." he ordered one of his guards. The man nodded and left the room.

"I appreciate you seeing us Alex." I told him

"Of course and maybe while you are here you can reconsider my proposal." he raised an eyebrow.

Dionisis came back and soon another man entered the room. Ranger and I stood up to greet him. Our eyes met and he froze in his spot. He was about 6'2" with dark almost black hair and chocolate brown eyes. When he smiled at me the wattage nearly blinded me. He wore khaki pants with a blue button down shirt. His shirt fit tightly against his chest and upper arms showing off his muscles.

"You must be Stephanie Plum." he stepped towards me and grabbed my shoulders as he kissed each cheek. "I'm Nikolas friends and family know me as Niko"

"Nice to meet you Niko." I told him

He leaned around me and shook Ranger's hand. Ranger nodded at him. "You must be Ranger."

"den einai poli omorfi?" Alex spoke to Niko (Isn't she beautiful)

"poio omorfi apo oti fantazomoun" Niko replied (More beautiful than I imagined.)

Oh boy here we go again. I wonder if Ranger understands Greek. It made me a bit uneasy again to miss out on the conversation around me. Don't these people know how nosy I am?

Ramos motioned for Nico to take the sea beside me. "She is here to ask about Guilia. Stephanie is accused of killing Latty."

"Helios is so upset. My father asked him to stay home and sent me to check into the situation." he explained

"Does Ulyses still live in Brazil?" I asked

"No we all moved to the island Paros. One of the most beautiful islands in Greece." Nico explained

"How did your brother Helios meet Giulia?" I asked him

"Helios was here visiting Uncle Alex. He met her in a club in Atlantic City. They hit it off and he took her to Greece. They got married soon after but they constantly fought. She left to come back to her home in Atlantic City. He followed but they couldn't work it out. He went home and she stayed." he explained

"When did you all find out about Latty?" I asked

"The detective in charge of her case. What was his name? Detective Martin. He called Uncle Alex to get in touch with us." he informed me.

"Why didn't Helios come himself?" I wanted to know

"Too hard for him. He never wanted to separate from her. He was having a hard time accepting her choice. She had sent divorce papers, but he never signed them. Her parents agreed to allow her body to be cremated so that they could share her with Helios." he sighed

"I am so terribly sorry." I meant it

"I appreciate it on behalf of my family. My uncle says I can speak to you freely." I nodded "My brother wanted to come and murder Latty himself. He was scheduled to come here with my Uncle. He was relieved when he heard of Latty's murder. So I took the ticket to come and spend time in America." I was captivated by his eyes as he spoke.

"Do you have any idea who killed Latty?" I asked the men

"If we knew I would tell you. You helped me and I would do anything to help you Stephi Mou." Ramos told me. (My Stephi)

I looked to Niko and he was still staring at me. He had never looked away. "What will you do here now? Are you investigating at all?" I asked him

"We can help you." Niko offered. I felt his eyes on my legs "Toso sexi" (so sexy)

"Koitaxa vathia mesa sta matia sou kai eida to mellon mas" he told his uncle before he turned back to me. (her eyes have captured my heart)

"I kardia sou?" Ramos spoke as a smile spread across his face. (your heart?)

Niko nodded "Tha prpei na tin echoun" (I must have her)

"Oti den einai i kardia sas milontas" Ramos slowly shook his head (That's not your heat speaking)

"Einai to idio" Niko answered him. (They're the same.)

Ranger and I sat there allowing the two men to talk. I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to interrupt.

"Einai epikindinos" Alex spoke to Niko. It sounded like a warning (he is dangerous)

" Mporoume na tous empisteftoume?" Niko asked (Can we trust him)

I was looking back and forth between them trying to pick up something I would understand.

"Ton empisteuetai" Alex spoke (she trusts him)

Niko shook his head "Den tis aksizei" (he doesn't deserve her)

Ramos looked like he was warning Niko about something. "Mhn ton xaseis apo ta matia sou" (don't ever lose him from your eyes)

Niko turned back to me. "Excuse us please. My uncle likes to practice his Greek. He has lived in America too long. Ta matia sou einai poli omorfa. I told you that your eyes were very beautiful."(your eyes are very beautiful)

"Thank you." I gave him my biggest smile. The language is fine. I am just happy you have allowed us to visit. Your information is helpful."

This time he looked at me when he spoke "To xamogelo sou kanei ton kosmo kalitero" (your smile makes my world better.)

"Is there something else you can tell me? We found another victim yesterday." I told them

"Yes, I know you went to Grizoli first." he looked disappointed.

"Not by choice." I explained "I called you first but I couldn't see you until today. I met Grizoli for the first time yesterday."

"The first time?" Alex asked

"Yes. I have seen him before but have never spoken to him." I assured him

"So you are not friends?" he tilted his head

"At the end of the meeting he said to consider him a friend." I was honest

"And you and I?" he quizzed

"We have been friends since the first time you jumped into my car." I explained as he nodded.

"The new victim." Ranger interrupted

"Tanya Deacon. Yes, Nicole's best friend." Alex nodded

"Matteo Palazzo is helping you?" Niko asked as I nodded

"Be careful." Alex cautioned

"Is he dangerous?" I asked

"With your heart yes." he smirked

"It's interesting the first two victims were both related to important families." Ranger added

"What are you suggesting Mr. Manoso?" Niko asked

"Nothing" Ranger answered

"Malaka" Niko shook his head (asshole)


	12. Chapter 12- Night Out

Chapter 12-Night Out

Okay that word was definitely something bad. I could at least understand that by the tone used when saying it.

"I admit it is peculiar that both women were from such important families. There may be a bigger plan than what we see. Aiming to hurt Grizoli, myself and Stephanie." Alex leaned back again.

"Do you have any thoughts? Anything that bothers you? I hear you have a certain sense about things." Niko continued to look at me.

"I really haven't come to any conclusion yet. I must confess it's been very hard on me." I sighed "Everyone has turned their back on me."

"I can't imagine that." Niko spoke with a quiet voice.

"I'm afraid it's true. Even my own family." I paused "That's why I spoke to Grizoli and now I am here speaking to you." I looked to Ramos

"I can't figure out the connection. Like I said I had never spoken to Grizoli before yesterday. It would make more sense if it was you and I targeted." I sighed

"Yes" he nodded "Someone trying to hurt our friendship."

"Do many know about your friendship with Stephanie?" Ranger asked him

"From time to time I have reminded others of my desire to keep her safe." Ramos nodded at Ranger

"We heard you have a problem with a cop?" Niko tilted his head towards me

"Two cops." Ramos corrected him

"Morelli, he's turned into someone I don't know. He knew I was in jail but did nothing to get me out." I took a deep breath. "He is sure I am guilty but he still wants me to marry him. As a matter of fact he is basically begging me to marry him at this point."

"tha tin pantreuto" Niko smiled (I will marry her)

"There is something there. Something not right." Ramos focused on me

"What kind of man is he?" Niko asked me

"I thought he was a good one. I have learned better. As a matter of fact I think the next time I speak with him he plans to try to black mail me." I admitted

"What does he have?" Ramos asked

I didn't glance at Ranger for permission. I was always trusting of Ramos. I glanced at the two guards and Ramos nodded.

"Yannis, Dionisis, step out of the room." both men nodded and left the room

"What is it?" Niko asked

"The cop Conklin..." I took a deep breath.

"He is obsessed with her. Using any excuse to terrorize her. Hitting her or frisking her." Ranger explained as my hand subconsciously went to my lip.

"He did that?" Ramos asked as I nodded.

Everyone was silent for a minute before Niko finally spoke. "The blackmail?"

"Morelli, he is my ex-boyfriend." I explained to Niko as he nodded "Well...he went to the academy with Conklin."

Ramos and Niko nodded for me to continue. I looked behind Ramos, staring though the windows of the french doors. "We had a man spot Conklin giving Morelli an envelope. We were able to recover it. There were pictures inside."

When I had paused for a long time Ramos stood and walked around the desk. He moved in front of me and took my hand in his as he sat on the desk. "Go on panemorfh" (beautiful)

"They were pictures of me that Conklin took. He uh he took them when I when I was being, when I was going through." I was stuttering and repeating myself. He squeezed my hand and I looked into his eyes. "The search, the body search."

His hand went limp against mine. A flash of anger went through his brown eyes. He released my hand and got to his feet. He walked around his desk and then slammed his fist down. When he looked up his pupils looked black and his eyes surged with anger. In one sweeping motion his arm swept across his entire desk top. Everything spilled to the floor in one loud crash. I jumped and Niko grabbed my hand in his. Ranger moved his hand towards his gun.

"No need Mr. Manoso. My anger is directed towards the cops." Ramos walked to the french doors and stared outside just as his men busted into the room with guns drawn.

"If any of those are aimed at Stephi mou you will lose your job right now." he spoke quietly before he turned around. (My Stephi)

I turned to look at the men who had both guns trained on Ranger. Ramos turned around and waved them away. "Hremia paidia" (easy boys)

The men nodded and put away their weapons. He nodded back at them and they left the room. He turned back to look out the doors.

"Never forget who I am and how I got here Stephanie. You have my loyalty because of what you did for me when you didn't know who I was. You continued to offer me escape after you learned who I was. You showed me care and friendship even though I am quite sure Manoso and others advised you to stay away."

He turned around and I smiled. "I truly enjoyed spending time with you. It wasn't just for information or to help you escape. You provided me an escape as well."

"And your loyalty to people you care about is unwavering. I will control myself but..." he paused as he moved back to his chair. "those that hurt you should be mindful of the loyalty I return to you." he glanced over to Ranger and then Niko

"Understood." Ranger nodded

"I'm family." Niko told his Uncle.

"As were my sons." Ramos told him before turning back to me. "You have my complete faith."

"We will do anything we can." Niko assured me

Ramos made his way back to his chair and sat down. He leaned forward only looking at me. "Do you want them to disappear?"

I thought for a minute. "I would love to say yes. I would love for them to disappear from my life forever. Right now I need to just avoid them while I find out who is setting me up."

"Anything I have is at your disposal." Ramos spoke softly before he turned to Niko. "Tell her anything more you have learned about Guilia since investigating."

Niko nodded. "I hate to speak ill of the dead. After Helios went back to Greece she showed her true colors. She was out every night. Gambling and dancing at the clubs. Drinking and going home with any man that wanted her. I didn't tell any of this to Helios or my father."

"Why?" I asked him

"My goal here was to try to convince her to come back to Greece." he shrugged

"She wanted to stay here but Helios wanted her to live back in Greece." I nodded

"Mporei na zisei mazi mou sthn Paro" Niko spoke to his uncle as he kept my hand in his (She can live with me on Paros)

"an epilegei." Ramos answered him (If she chooses)

"Did she have any friends that you know of?" I asked Niko

"Koitaxa vathia mesa sta matia sou kai eida to mellon mas" He shook his head like he had just heard my question (I looked deep into your eyes and saw our future)

"My apologies." he blushed and I wondered what he said in Greek. "Around you my native tongue flows. Thelo na se kano diki mou" (I want to make you mine)

"Yes, it seems her best friend was a man named Brett Charles." Ramos informed me

"A man? I mean Ranger is my best friend but well it sounds like Guilia was a little lost when it came to men." I was confused

"He was no threat to her, he prefers men rather than women." Niko gave a small smile

"Ahh" I understood and returned his smile.

"Do you also prefer men?" Niko asked Ranger.

Ranger ignored the question and I held my lips together so a laugh wouldn't escape. I could vouch for just how well Ranger knew how to love a woman. Ramos cleared his throat and Niko looked to him. There was something about Niko that changed during this conversation. It seemed almost like he went from sweet to slimy.

"Efkolo anipsio." Ramos spoke to him (easy nephew)

"Mipos aftos tin agapo?" Niko spoke (Does he love her)

"Nai" Ramos nodded to Niko (yes)

"Kanei afti To xerei?" Niko spoke quickly. (does she know)

Ramos shook his head no. "oxi." (no)

"Kanei afti ton agapoun." Niko continued (Does she love him)

"Dysnoito pou prostatevei tin kardia tis." Ramose shrugged (She is hard to understand, she protects her heart)

"Den einai mazi?" Niko was speaking to Ramos (They are not together)

Ramos answered with a shrug

"Tha klepsoun to dromo tis." Niko smirked (I will steal her away)

"oxi" Ranger suddenly interrupted as all heads turned to him (No)

I sat there with my mouth open unable to speak. Niko slowly released my hand and when I glanced at him he was glaring at Ranger. I looked at Ramos and he was smiling.

"Einai diki mou" Ranger told Niko (she is mine)

"Den anoikei se kanena" Niko smiled (she belongs to no one right now)

"Anoikei se mena" Ranger spoke with his calm voice (she belongs to me)

"Den einai toso sigouroi" Niko smiled (don't be so sure)

"Me agapaei." Ranger added (she loves me)

"Aftto einai o ti nomizete." Niko laughed (that's what you think)

"Den echete kaia pithanotita." Ranger sounded smug (you have no chance)

"Den mou ypotimoue. "Nik responded to Ranger (Don't underestimate me)

" Xero oti oi andres san esen" Ranger spoke again (I know men like you)

"Mporoume na thn prosexoume kalitera apo sena" Niko said (We can protect her better than you)

Ramos and I turned to look and realized Niko was speaking to Ranger as both men were glaring at each other.

I am still in shock Ranger speaks Greek and waited so long to interrupt. Ramos reclined back and linked his hands behind his head. He was smiling like he was enjoying the conversation between Ranger and Niko. I need to learn another damn language. Ranger will never tell me all that had been said

"Excuse me." I held up my hands and got to my feet. I walked over to the side of Ramos' desk and sat on top of it. I spoke only to him. "Is there anything else you can think of that might help me?"

Ramos laughed "Vrefi zillaris" (jealous infants)

He took my hands in his. "Pou chreiazetai ena pragmatiko andra." he told them before leaning close to me. (she needs a real man)

"Isn't that right Stephi mou? You need a real man." he raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes. At least he was translating his own words or me.

"I think it's time for us to go." I told Ramos

He nodded "I wish I could have been more help. I will do some investigating of my own."

"Any other information you can share before we go?" I inquired

"No Stephi mou. Not right now." He took my hand in his and got to his feet. "Pantrépsou me" he smiled and then leaned closer to my ear as he whispered "That means marry me. It's a proposal." (Marry me)

He pulled back and we both smiled. "You're too good for me." I teased

"It's you who are far too good." he winked

"We'll have to agree to disagree." I smiled

"Okay, then I will settle for the Buick to console my broken heart." he put both hands to his heart and a pout on his face.

I shook my head. "If I was just a few years older."

"And I a few years younger." he reached out and rubbed the side of my face gently. "Where are you staying? How are you staying protected?"

"I am at Rangeman. It's a secure building." I explained

"Then I will try not to worry for your safety too much." he smiled at me

"Thank you." I smiled

"Efcharisto" he said slowly

"Efcharisto." I tried

"Very good and you're welcome." he pulled me close and kissed both cheeks. "When this is over and you have your freedom I will teach you more."

Niko and Ranger got to their feet. Ranger walked around Niko and went straight to Ramos. I moved closer to Niko. He pulled me into a hug and held me a few seconds longer than needed. He pulled away and kissed both cheeks slowly.

"I don't have to say you can come with me to Paros if you need to get away." he spoke softly

I closed my eyes for a second "Efcharisto."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I glanced behind me as Ranger shook hands with Ramos and then moved to me. He put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me past Niko.

"Tha tin prosexoume." Niko called out to Ranger (we will keep an eye on her.)

"Den chreiazeta." Ranger turned to speak to him (it's not needed)

"Tha prepei na prosexete tin plati sas." Niko's smile faded (you should watch your back)

"Pou prepei na prosexete pou kanete apeiles." Ranger replied quickly (you should watch who you threaten)

"Den fovaste." Niko smiled (I don't fear you)

"Tha prepei na me persasei gia na parei gia na tin." Ranger spoke calmly and I made a step towards the door (You must pass me to get to her)

"Pou tha kourastoume tis tin." Niko smirked. (You will tire of her)

"Adynato" Ranger seemed to answer him (impossible)

"Eimai enas kairoskopos tha tin parei sto krevati mou." Niko laughed (I'm an opportunist I will take her in my bed)

I grabbed Ranger's hand and pulled him with me. His feet wouldn't move.

"Ekei den tha einai mia efkairia." Ranger glared (There won't be an opportunity)

"Den einai arketo gia ekeini." Niko returned his glare (you're not enough for her)

I pulled harder and finally his feet moved.

"Sas Gamiso." Ranger answered Niko as he moved with me. (Fuck you)

"Ranger." Ramos called as Ranger turned to look at him "Na tis po. Na tis po prin na chi naso" (tell her, tell her before you lose her.)

Ranger nodded and Ramos smiled at me. "Till next time Stephi mou."

"Take care." I returned his smile.

Ranger ushered me out the door and quickly through the living room. I glanced at him and he had on his stone face. We went through the main door and he got me into my seat in warp speed. As soon as we pulled through the gate I turned to Ranger

"You speak Greek too? So wait. That's Greek, Italian, Vietnamese and what else?" I asked

"Babe"

"What the hell just happened back there? You were able to hold in our Italian knowledge longer than that." I turned to face him.

"Babe"

"Ranger" I glared

"Wait" he told me as he pulled out his phone "Brett Charles. I need a complete search and an address." he said and then disconnected before making another call.

"Tonight" he said one cryptic thing before disconnecting.

I turned back and stared out the window. I wanted to yell at him and make him talk but I didn't. I only had six full days left. Next Tuesday morning I would be in court with nothing to defend myself except for my word. I was anxious to talk to Javier tomorrow. I was anxious to visit and question our other suspects, I wondered if Cal and Hal had gotten anything on Morelli. I pulled my phone out and called Cal.

"Hey Bomber" he answered

"Any idea when we can get into Morelli's house?" I asked him

"He hasn't left for any long period of time. His longest trip was when he went to meet Conklin." he explaind

"Again?" I sighed

"Yeah." he paused "He got another envelope Steph."

I let out a frustrated growl "Anything else?"

"A visit from Terri Gillman." he answered

"Okay thanks." I appreciated all that he was doing for me.

"Anything for you." he said before disconnecting

I checked my texts and they were more of the same. I hit the next number and waited for an answer.

"Cupcake! Finally! Where are you?" Morelli answered after two rings

"I went to think." I tried to hide the anger from my voice.

"Where did you stay last night?" he asked

"The beach." I lied

"Why?" he was confused

"I always go to the beach to think Joe." I reminded him as I shook my head. He didn't even know anything about me.

"Are you going to run?" he asked

"No Joe. I am not going to run. I just need to think." I told him

"I need you to come over. I need to show you what I have. I think it will make your decisions easier." I knew exactly what he wanted to show me.

"When?" I asked

"Tonight?" he suggested

"Tonight?" I glanced at Ranger and he slowly shook his head no.

"Yes." Morelli responded. "The sooner the better."

"Not tonight. I will come tomorrow. I can come in the morning." I suggested

"I don't have much of a say here do I?" he asked

"No, I'm sorry Joe. I need to do some things on my own." I explained

"You don't have to be alone. I could help you." he sounded like old Morellii for a second and I quickly shook my head awake. I needed to remind myself of who he really was.

"Thanks Joe we can discuss this tomorrow." I assured him

"Where are you staying tonight? Your parents?" he questioned

"No. I'm not sure yet. Maybe Lula's place." I lied as I came up with someone he would never call and if he did I had only said maybe.

"Okay, but promise me you won't stay with Manoso." he begged

"I promise I won't stay with Ranger." I lied again as I shot a look to Ranger who couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"I will do anything I can to help you." he pledged

"I appreciate that." I told him as I rolled my eyes

"Anything. You will soon be my wife." he sounded so sure of himself.

"I'll let you know." I brushed off the wife comment.

"Call me as soon as you wake up in the morning." he pleased

"I will I promise." I rolled my eyes.

"I love you Cupcake." he was waiting for me to respond.

I inhaled a deep breath. "Me too." I ended the call quickly before I threw up.

I turned back to Ranger. "Cal says Morelli hasn't left long enough for a search. He met Conklin again and has a new envelope. I think he intends to black mail me into marrying him." I explained the phone calls as his face turned back to stone.

I shook my head an opened my phone again. "Mary Lou?" I asked when she answered

"Stephanie." she whispered "I can't talk to you right now."

"What's going on?" I was confused.

"I am at the grocery store. I don't want people to know I am talking to you." she was still whispering

"Screw you." I told her before I ended the call.

I turned off my phone and tossed it into the middle console. I tried to put on my best stone face. I went into Ranger mode and just stared out the window. I was trying to find my zone. Trying to find a way to focus on the road rather than the thoughts that swirled in my head. Sicily was still an option. Greece would be fun with Ramos but not with Niko. I was pretty sure Ramos was only looking for a companion while Niko was only looking for a warm body. Soon I felt his hand on mine and he laced our fingers together. He pulled my hand to the console where it rested with his for the rest of the drive.

I didn't fall asleep so I was able to spot the signs as we got closer to Manhattan. "The city?" I asked but he didn't respond."

"Ranger"

"Patience." was his only response.

I looked around as we went through the Lincoln Tunnel. I watched a movie with Sylvester Stallone where people were stuck inside the tunnel and it flooded. The thought made me shudder and Ranger squeezed my hand. Half way through I realized I was holding my breath and released it. I shot a glance at Ranger and I swear he was fighting a smile. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock on the dash. It was almost 2 and I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything since my donuts this morning.

Before I knew it we pulled up in front of the Four Seasons Hotel. I realized we were in times square and marveled at the people I saw out of the window. I glanced at Ranger waiting for him to say something, but he simply opened the door and the valet opened mine. Ranger immediately had his hand at the small of my back and he was ushering me through the doors that were being held up by smiling bell hops. We entered the lobby and my eyes were everywhere. It was magnificent. I had never even dreamed about being in such a fancy hotel. He led me directly to the front desk and gave his name.

"Carlos Manoso" his voice boomed with power

"Yes sir! It's a pleasure to have you and your guest with us. And what a beautiful guest she is. You are a lucky man Mr. Manoso. Here is your key. Of course you know you have a private elevator. I'd be happy to show you where it is." this guy was falling all over Ranger.

"We need a car first. We're going to Macy's." he told the man

"Right away Sir. Let me escort you." he came around the counter and walked us back out the front doors. He waved and a Rolls-Royce came to the curb. The driver immediately stepped out but the desk clerk already had the door open. "Macy's" he told the driver.

"What are we doing?" I whispered to him

"Pull over for a second" he ordered the driver before he turned to me "Stay."

I opened my mouth to say something but he was gone. I crossed my arms and was just starting to consider how pissed off I was going to be before the door opened. Ranger slid in and shut the door.

"We're good." he told the driver as he handed me a hot dog and a coke.

I smiled and shook my head. "It's you who never disappoints."

It was just hitting 5:00pm when we finally entered our room. Room really doesn't describe it. We were in the Penthouse suite. I had never even dreamed of a room like this. We walked around and there was always something that surprised me. Four glass balconies, a piano, a chandelier. Windows surrounded the whole room and the views were breathtaking. I found myself speechless as I leaned against one of the windows while Ranger made phone calls. My life was so messed up lately. Every moment was either a dream or a nightmare. He hopped into the shower and I powered up the computer that sat on the desk. I gasped once I got the site up. 4300 square feet? That's more than two of my parent's home. $40,000 per night! Oh my God! Thankfully I was sitting or I would have fainted for sure.

"RANGER!" I yelled at him when he stepped back into the room. I stopped when I saw him in only a towel with drops of water still sliding down his chiseled chest.

"Babe" he turned his head

"What the hell?" I asked as he walked over to me. He glanced at the laptop screen and then closed it.

He put his finger to my lips. "Not now. Get ready." he told me as he walked away.

I huffed and stomped my foot but did as he asked. I heard him in the bathroom while I was taking a shower. "Ranger?"

"Shaving" he answered

"Ranger, what's going on? A expensive dress, an extra outfit. Ridiculous penthouse suite. I'm not dying." Then I opened the glass door.

"You think I'm going to prison!" I grabbed a towel when I realized I was standing there naked.

He was at the sink and turned to look at me as he was cleaning the shaving cream from his face. He shook his head and smiled. "Babe"

"Ranger! Come on! Talk to me!" I demanded as I moved towards him.

"If I talk now, we'll be late. Patience." he told me as I opened my mouth to complain again and the he added that damn word "please"

I growled and stomped from the room. He knew I could never resist him when he said please. As a matter of fact I could barely resist him anytime he asked for a favor. I reminded myself of all the times he had dropped anything and everything for me. All of the times he endangered his life to save mine. I was in the mirror fixing my hair when he came in the bathroom. He looked amazing. He was wearing Black dress pants and the shirt I had picked for him. He had treated our shopping spree like a marathon. When I held up two dresses he immediately picked one. He let me do the same with a shirt for him. He sent me to the lingerie department and he got shoes for us both. How the hell did he know my size? I picked two bra and panty sets and a nightie to sleep in.

I kept glancing back at him. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He as staring at me as I attempted to tame my curls. I glanced back again admiring the shirt I had picked out. It was 100% silk and the feel reminded me of his boxers. It was slightly silver but not over the top. He stepped behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. I felt his silky shirt press against my back. I froze at his touch and watched him in the mirror as he moved his hands to my back and then to my sides. He ran them over the strapless bra and down to the black g-string.

"You admiring the things I picked out?" I tried to hide my raspy breathing as his hands moved up and down my sides.

He didn't speak but he moved his hands around to my belly and slid one up to where my bra fastened. Suddenly he opened that hand and I looked down to see mascara. "Ranger!" I exclaimed

"Babe" he smiled and kissed my neck before he left the room.

I had no make-up with me and didn't even think to pick some up. He remembered to get my version of liquid courage. I came out of the bathroom and found Ranger standing by the window with my dress in his hands. I walked to him but stopped behind him. "Can we step away from the windows?" I asked

"Babe, we're on the 52nd floor." he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the window.

His lips crashed down to mine and the kiss quickly became frantic. My hands were on his face and his were on my ass. I moaned into his mouth and then he quickly pulled away. I opened my mouth to speak and he covered it with one finger. He was doing that a lot lately. I think we needed to have a conversation about this whole shushing Stephanie thing. He grabbed my arms and held them up above my head. He looked me up and down slowly before he pulled the dress up to my arms and slid it down my body.

The dress was silver and sparkly. It had a criss cross neckline. It wasn't my typical low cut distraction dress. The hem stopped just above my knees. He took my hand and pulled me to a chair. I fell back into the seat and he took my foot in his hand. He slid on one shoe and I looked down to see it. It was a black four inch heel. The tip had what looked like a black feather with a silvery crystals in the middle. He fastened the ankle strap and then moved the box to grab the other shoe. I glanced at the box and my mouth dropped open.

"RANGER! Damn it! Those are Louis Vuitton." I moved to get up and he pushed me back into my seat while he fastened the other shoe.

I leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath. Giving a woman who loves shoes a pair of Louis Vuitton shoes was the same as giving me an engagement ring and probably cost the same. I am sure he didn't even realize what he had done. Had he even looked at the price tag? I was lost in my thoughts when the Rolls Royce pulled to a stop. I waited until he opened the door and stepped out to see where we were. I looked up and read the restaurant sign.

'Tony's Di Napoli'

"Ranger! Oh my God! I saw this place on one of the food channels." I was excited

"New clothes, new shoes and she only gets excited about the food." he smiled as he guided me inside

"Carlos Manoso" he told the hostess

"Right this way please Sir." she nearly tripped over her tongue as she led us to our table. She kept glancing over her shoulder and smiling at Ranger.

He held out the chair for me and gently pushed me into my seat. When he got to his side the hostess was right at his side. "Sal is your waiter and he will be right over. I'll be happy to provide you with anything you need right now."

"Thank you." he replied to her before he turned to loo at me.

"Can I interest you in some wine?" she leaned in close.

"Stephanie always orders our wine." he motioned to me

I smiled as the girl rolled her eyes. I pointed to some random selection in the menu and she walked away glaring. "What was that?" I asked

"Just wanted to make you smile." the corners of his mouth slowly raised

"I don't even know where to start." I announced as I poured through the menu.

"Would you allow me to order for us both and you can order dessert?" he asked

I looked at him for a moment before I closed the menu. "Okay." I agreed praying that he wouldn't order me some vegetable melody.

"Good evening. I'm Sal and I'll be your waiter tonight. Would you like to hear about our specials?" the waiter asked a he reached our table. He was a young guy probably in his twenties.

"We already know what we're having." Ranger began as the man pulled out his pad. "For our appetizers we would like stuffed mushrooms and Tony's meatballs. For our meal the lady will have the Veal and eggplant parmigiana."

The waiter cut him off as he looked at me. "That is one of our specialties. A beautiful mix of both veal and eggplant smothered with parmigiana cheese on a blanket of angel hair pasta. It is of course surrounded by our famous red sauce."

"Sounds delicious." I smiled as I licked my lips.

The waiter gulped and then turned back to Ranger. "I'll have the mixed seafood with lobster." he told him before he closed his menu.

"Yes sir." he told us as he left the table. We were soon brought our water and wine from another server and sat back to relax.

"Now, what answers would you like?" he asked me

"Who are you?" I asked as I looked at his face. His eyes danced in the candlelight that reflected on his face.

"Babe"

"You're inviting me to ask you questions?" I asked

"I asked you for patience most of the day and you gave it to me. Now it's time to talk." he smiled 


	13. Chapter 13- Wake-up Call

Chapter 13- Wake-up Call

"Thank you." I smiled and reached my hand across the table where he brought his to meet mine. I let out a sigh of content.

"Niko?" I asked

"He wants you." he answered

"I figured that out. But you had less patience then you had with Matteo. What did you say to him?" I reminded him.

"As much as it kills me to say this..." he hesitated "Matteo genuinely seems to care about you. Niko? Niko wants you in his bed. He looks down on everyone. I basically told him he can't have you"

I almost spit out my water and he laughed. "That bad?"

"It's an interesting dynamic. Matteo will be better help than Vito Grizoli and Ramos will be better help thank Niko. There is still something there. It's too big of a coincidence. Well, through this we have found you have friends in two very powerful families" Ranger told me

"And lost friends that I thought I had." I sighed

"This is a good thing Babe. It's better to see their true colors now." he squeezed my hand

"Doesn't make it suck any less" I felt my bottom lip push up. "Now explain to me more what you and Niko spoke about."

"It was more about winning you away from me then caring about you." he explained

"Winning me?" I asked

"He saw me as a rival." he explained

"And you told him?" I inquired

"Basically that he couldn't have you." he shrugged

"A little presumptious Batman." I teased

"Can you picture yourself with him?" he asked me

I made a disgusted face before he spoke again. "Why didn't you ever tell me Ramos proposed to you before?" I shrugged and then he continued "Did you tell Morelli?"

"I didn't tell anyone. I considered him a friend. I only told you what you needed to know for information. I never betrayed his trust." I told him.

"He defnitely has a soft spot for you." Ranger noticed

"Maybe because he never had a daughter" I shrugged

"Babe, he doesn't look at you like a father looks at a daughter." he smiled

"I didn't really think about it." I admitted

"Babe"

"Other languages?" I asked

"Hmmm" he thought "Japanese, Korean, Vietnamese and some Chinese. Russian, Italian, Greek, Arabic and of course Spanish."

"No German?" I teased

"A few words here or there." he smiled

"Do you keep doing all of these things for me because you think I am going to be found guilty?" I asked him

His face went back to that stone look for just a few seconds before he returned to me. "No Babe. I feel helpless here. I let you take the lead and I feel like I am not contributing. I am your muscle."

"You are my support. What would you rather do?" I asked

"Be on the street gathering information. Hitting up all of our informants." he explained

"Okay, Thursday. You can go Thursday and beat the information out of everyone." I smiled and shook my head

"Thanks for the permission." he raised an eyebrow.

"You did put me in charge." I reminded him

"Yes, I am starting to wonder if that was a good choice." he joked.

"Mushrooms and Tony's meatballs." the waiter placed the two plates on the table along with smaller plates for us.

Ranger took my plate and loaded it with some of each. I couldn't resist and immediately had to try the meatballs. I let out a moan as the flavor hit my tongue. "Oh my God Ranger these are the best meat balls. Not even Pino's comes close."

He laughed "Glad to hear you are enjoying them Babe. And so are they." he said as he motioned to a table beside us.

I looked to see a table full of businessmen and every single one of them were staring at me. A couple had their mouths wide open. One was wiggling his eyebrows and another was drooling. Suddenly they all looked away at once. I looked over to see Ranger shooting them a glare. I playfully slapped his hand before I went back to my food.

"Make me a promise?" he asked

"Anything." I told him

"Don't come here when you have lunch with Matteo." he spoke before he put a piece of mushroom in his mouth

"I promise" I smiled.

"What is your plan? Why have lunch with Matteo?" he asked

"I think he might have more information for us." I answered

"Any other reason?" he pushed

"Are you jealous of Matteo?" I asked

"I'm not used to men throwing themselves at you. I am used to obsessed criminals and delusional stalkers." he studied my face.

"So you don't think normal men throw themselves at me? Every woman on the planet throws themselves at you. Don't you think I am desirable?" I waited for his answer.

"Neither Niko or Matteo are normal. They are both very well connected, both trouble." he took a breath "Of course I think you are desirable."

"So you don't think I'm going to jail?" I changed the subject.

"I promised you that wouldn't happen." he nodded.

"You can't guarantee that." I warned

"It's a promise." he spoke seriously.

"So then why are you doing all of this?" I asked as I took a breath from stuffing the meat balls into my mouth.

"Why not?" he shot back

"This is crazy. $40k a night hot suites, $2k shoes, dresses, clothes, spa trips. It's all too much. I don't even want to know how much this dinner will cost." then the light bulb came on. "Is that why you wanted to order? So I wouldn't see the prices?"

"Partly." he admitted

"So why?" I pushed

"Because I want to." he stared into my eyes

"That's not a reason." I argued

"You deserve it." he answered back

"Deserve it?" I was confused

"Yes. You deserve to be spoiled. You deserve to go on dates." he took my hand back in his

My breath caught for a moment. "Is this a date?"

The waiter came and collected our smaller plates as he set our meals before us. I glanced down and blinked to make sure this wasn't a dream. I looked over to Ranger's dish. "These look incredible."

He moved the wine away from me. "I want you fully functioning tonight. I want to see that same hungry look of desire in your eyes later."

"Jerk." I smiled and shook my head

"Be right back." he left the table.

I wasted no time and cut into the egg plant first. I took a bite and moaned before I remembered to try to control myself. I looked at the table beside us and they were all staring, especially with Ranger gone. I ignored them and turned back to my dish. Ranger was back before I could take my first bite of veal.

"Everything okay? Who called?" I asked

"My phone is off. It's back in the room." he explained

"So where did you go? The little boy's room?" I asked

"I don't use the little boys room. I use the men's room." he smiled

"Ranger!" I glared

"Babe. Tank knows where I am and he can always get a hold of me." he assured me

"Then where..." I started but he cut me off.

"Listen." he told me

I leaned in closer to him and he squeezed my hand. I heard the piano playing and realized I recognized the song. I listened for a bit longer and then smiled at him. I knew I was blushing and I couldn't help but just stare at him with a goofy smile while I listened. Finally I had to ask him. "The piano player knew Jersey Girl by the Boss?"

"Of course everyone knows the boss." he released my hand and dug into his own meal.

"Your guys call you the boss." I told him as I ate some pasta

"But I'm Batman not Bruce Springsteen." He smiled as I met his eyes.

I took another bite of the the veal and nearly had an orgasm at the table. "wow!"

"Babe" he was laughing "You are going to give one of those guys a heart attack."

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Just checking in to see if you needed anything." The hostess said as she returned to our table, She was only talking to Ranger.

"No, my date has everything I need." he dismissed her

"She doesn't look like she does." I swear I heard her murmur as she left the table.

"You're date?" I raised my eyebrows

"Why not?" he shrugged. "You told Morelli we were together."

Something was definitely up. I didn't believe him when he simply said I deserved all of this. I was sure it was because he thought I was going away to jail for a very long time. Maybe there was something else. Something I didn't know. Finally I sat back content when I had finished nearly everything on my plate. Ranger had stopped me before I could shove in the last few bites. He wanted me to save room for dessert. The waiter came by for the dessert order and it took me less than a minute to tell him what we wanted "We'll have the chocolate decadence."

"Very nice." Sal smiled as he left the table.

"We?" Ranger raised his eyebrows

"It says family style. It feeds two to three people." I explained

"So you are going to force me to eat some?" he asked

"Can I force Batman to do something like that?" I teased

"Maybe" he got me right back.

"Is this a date?" I asked him

"Didn't we already cover this?" he asked

"Is it?" I pushed

"Do you want it to be?" he asked

I smiled and shook my head. "Answer my question."

He reached his hand across and grabbed mine. He pulled it to him and leaned in to kiss it. "Yes"

I was struck silent. I didn't expect him to say that. I thought he would avoid it. Come up with another clever answer. Something, anything. I just never thought he would say yes so easily.

"Nothing to say Babe?" he raised one eyebrow and set our hands back on the table.

"I'm afraid." I admitted

"Of what?" he asked

"Ruining it." I confessed

"You can't" he smiled

"Oh I can." I argued

"Not tonight." he promised

"Really?" I asked tentatively as he nodded. "Then can I please ask why now? Is it because you are trying to make me feel better? Morelli? My fear of going to jail? Matteo?" he did it again he brought that damn finger over to my lips to shush me.

"It's because I wanted to." I looked confused but he simply squeezed my hand in response.

"Hmm..." I thought

"You ask a lot of questions." he gave a slight head shake.

"You already know that." I told him

"Babe"

Before I could ask him anymore the desert came. Let me tell you there is no way I could ever describe this piece of art! It tasted even better than it looked. I swear Ranger kept clearing his throat only to cover my moans even though he wouldn't admit it. But we laughed. We both really laughed hard and loud. I put some cake onto my fork and held it out to him. He leaned in and took the bite into his mouth. He gently pulled it off the fork with his teeth and then licked his lips. I was in danger of combustion at that moment and he smiled knowing the effect he was having on me. It was the most amazing dinner I ever had. I think if Ranger and I had eaten out of a dumpster it may still make the top five list. I was on a date! On a date with Batman!

"Thanks for the amazing date." I kissed him as we stood outside of the restaurant.

"It's not over yet Babe." he promised

The car was waiting for us as we stepped out into the warm evening. I looked all around as we drove back towards times square. He pulled over to let us out when we reached our destination. The driver pulled open the door for me and Ranger was right there with his hand extended. I looked up to see where we were. The sign read 'Wicked'.

"A Broadway show?" I asked

"I heard it's a good one." He shrugged

"I've never been to a Broadway show." I confessed

"Let's fix that." he led me through the doors.

I let him pull me along to our box seats. A waiter came in and he ordered himself wine and me a Shirley temple. I glared at him and he simply gave me a smile. We sat back with our drinks as the lights dimmed and the show began. During some of it I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and every time he seemed to be staring at me. He was watching my reactions to the show. I laughed, I cried and I smiled at the incredible show.

"Wow!" Was all that I could say when we made it back into the suite. I went straight to the windows. "View of Times Square. Dinner at an amazing restaurant and Wicked on Broadway. This has to be one of the best nights in my entire life."

I stood there soaking in the view. I felt like a princess or maybe this was all just a dream. Me in this suite. Me in a fancy expensive delicious restaurant. Me wearing Louis Vuitton shoes. Me seeing a Broadway musical with a guy who didn't complain about it. Me wearing a fancy dress.

"Me loving the view." Ranger came up behind me

I let out a low growl and then laughed "Me talking out loud again."

"Yes Babe." he smiled as he pulled me into his arms.

"Wait!" I yelled as I pulled away. "Give me two seconds." He smiled and moved to look out the window.

I grabbed the bag and quickly ducked into the bathroom. I slipped off my dress, panties and bra. Then I quickly slipped into the nightgown. If you could even call it that. I slipped on the black see through thong and pulled over the matching baby doll top. I glanced in the mirror and fluffed up my hair a little before peeking out. I saw he was still looking out the window.

"Don't move" I ordered as I watched his shoulders shake with silent laughter

I moved across the room and wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned against him and took in the scent of him mixed with his Bvlgari. I laid my cheek against his back and his hands wrapped around mine. "You're missing the view Babe."

I pulled back and looked at his ass. "I don't think I am."

He spun around to look at me and froze. "Babe" He let out a deep breath and his eyes dilated.

"You seem something you like?" I spun around in a circle as I showed off the new outfit..

"Babe" he lunged at me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up against him. I winced at the tightness "Damn" he set me down

"It's okay. It wasn't you, it's my ribs." I assured him.

He pulled me against him and whispered in my ear. "We'll just have to be more gentle. It will probably take a lot longer going slowly and gently."

He gently carried me to the giant bed and laid me down in the middle. I sat up and started pulling his shirt out of his pants as he unbuttoned it. He kicked off his shoes and socks while I traced my hands all over his chest and abs. He made quick work of his pants and I was surprised to see he was wearing black silk boxers. He lifted me into his arms and pressed our bodies together as he crashed down onto my lips. I ignored the brief moment of pain and kissed him back with more force. His tongue plunged into my mouth and soon our tongues were twisting and turning around each other.

He pushed me back down onto the bed and I wiggled my way up to the pillows. I watched him climb onto the bed. The moonlight hit his body as he climbed towards me on all fours. He looked like a panther approaching it's prey. He stopped at my feet and kissed the top of each one. Next he moved to my ankles and continued making a slow path up my legs. He got to my hip and then moved to my belly button. I let out a giggle when he dipped his tongue in. I looked down to see his smiling face.

"Babe" he gave me that giant grin that melted me.

He dipped in his tongue again and I laughed before twisting away. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up into a sitting position as he pulled the top off over my head. He kept me there with his arms wrapped around my waist and started kissing again. He continued from my belly and went up between my breasts until he hit my neck. He pulled his body up until he was on his knees. He ran his hands through my hair and I threw my head back. He kissed up and down my neck. Now he was covering my face in soft sweet kisses. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I stared straight into his before I heard a low growl from somewhere inside of him.

"It's very hard for me to resist marking your neck." he was breathing heavy.

"Why?" I asked him while I searched for my own breath.

"To show everyone you're mine." he whispered me.

"But, I'm not yours." I corrected him.

"For tonight you are." he whispered

Now I was struggling. His words turned me on at the same time they annoyed me. He was kissing below my ear and I was trying to push away my thoughts but I couldn't let it go. What did he mean for tonight? Was this another attempt to placate me before I went to jail. Was this happening out of obligation?

"For tonight?" I asked

"Yes." he held out the word as I felt his breath on my neck.

I gently pushed his chest away from me. "I don't think I can do this."

"Let me convince you." his breath was hot as he slowly moved down to my chest.

I closed my eyes and laid back to enjoy his touch. I couldn't stop my mind. I didn't want to wake up in the morning listening to him tell me about condoms and rings. I didn't want to hear him talking about being his entertainment. Come on Stephanie! Just go with it. Stop thinking. Just enjoy it. Screw love and focus on the passion. Stop thinking! I wanted him bad. I wanted a Ranger induced orgasm. I wanted to feel him inside of me. I was battling myself in my mind. I wanted him to love me as much as I loved him. I knew he would never commit to a relationship with me. He only went along with us being together to annoy Morelli.

"Babe" he pulled away and looked down into my eyes. "Something's burning."

"I can't do this right now Ranger." I breathed out a long sigh.

He stared at me for what seemed like a long time. Searching for some kind of explanation in my eyes. I didn't want to explain anything to him. I didn't want him to know how I really felt. I didn't want a continuous string of one night stands with him.I refused to be a fuck buddy. I didn't want to settle for what he could give me right now. Even if I only had six days I didn't want to spend any of them with regret. He slowly pulled himself away from me. He let out a deep breath as he rolled onto his back beside me. Days away from a court date that could put me in jail for murder and here I was pushing away the best lover I had ever known. What the hell was wrong with me?

"I'm sorry." I explained as I rolled onto my side to look at him.

"Why?" he asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"I can't really explain it." I sighed again

"Come here." he whispered as he reached his arm around my head and pulled my head to his chest.

I held back for a minute before allowing my head to fall onto his chest. "I warned you I would ruin the night."

"It's not ruined. It's just not the ending I envisioned." he rubbed my back

"I understand if you want me to sleep on your couch when we get back or if you need a break from me." I brought my hand up to his chest.

"Babe" he kissed the top of my head.

Then I lost it a little as my eyes welled with tears. I kept my breath under control but he moved slightly when a tear fell from my face onto his chest. He reached down and lifted my chin so I was forced to look up into his eyes. "You're supposed to cry after a mind numbing orgasm."

"I hate to disappoint you." I whispered

"You never do." he leaned down as he tipped my head up and kissed my nose.

"I'm an idiot." I shook my head slightly

He chuckled "No you're not."

"I can't get out of my own head. My brain is all screwed up right now." I let out a breath "I just can't seem to get my shit together."

"Don't worry Babe we will clear your name." he assured me "Then we can figure out your head."

"It doesn't seem like that right now." I felt another tear fall.

'Stay positive and let your spidey sense take over." he smiled

"That's the problem. I have no sense. I only have everyone turning away." I moved to get more comfortable and still look at his face.

"I'm still here." he ran his hand through my hair.

"For now." I whispered

"Babe" he cocked an eyebrow

"You're missing too much work. You'll have to go into the wind. You'll get sick of me." I pulled away.

He got up and got to his feet. he found my top and came back to me. He pulled my arms up and slid it down back onto my body. His hands moving slowly down my sides as he let out a big deep breath trying to control himself. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back down with him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can only prove it by showing you." I fell back onto his chest and he pulled my hand to his mouth as he kissed the back of it.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." I moved my head to kiss his chest.

"No price Babe." that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

When I woke up he was gone. There was an empty space next to me. I glanced around the room but he wasn't there. I made my way to the bathroom and after pulling my hair into a pony tail I moved to the living room. He turned to me and smiled. He set his coffee down and walked over to me. He was wearing nothing but his silk boxers. He pulled me into his arms and have me a tight hug while still being careful not to hurt my ribs.

"Good Morning." he pulled back and kissed my forehead

"Morning" I said with a frown

He raised an eyebrow

"Sorry again." I gulped

He pulled me to the couch and laid me down. He plunged his tongue into my belly button and I let out a shriek of laughter as I tried to scoot away from him.

"Ranger" I squirmed

He moved his mouth up and kissed me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Babe" he said as he pulled back

"What?" I asked

"You just smiled while I was kissing you." he raised an eyebrow.

"I was happy." I thought for a second

"Was?" he asked

"Am. I'm happy you are still here." I admitted

"I'm not going anywhere." he pulled back and grabbed my hand as he pulled me to my feet.

"Are you happy?" I asked

"Yes, but not for long." he admitted as he pulled away

"No?" I sat up

"No because I am about to call down and have someone bring up your cell from the car." he glanced towards the window as he took in the view. "It's 7am and Morelli expects you to call him early."

"Not this early." I disagreed.

"Not this early Babe." he nodded. "We need to charge phones, eat and get dressed. We won't be back to Trenton until 10:00am. I need to get you to Rangeman and get you wired up. Damn what I wouldn't..." he cut himself off

"Wouldn't what?" I asked

"What I wouldn't give to have a wire or camera on you when we were outside of Tanya's house." he admitted

"It's okay. We weren't expecting that. Today we will expect the unexpected." I smiled "Like Big Brother."

"Big Brother?" he was confused

"Reality TV!" I explained as he smiled.

"Grab a robe and go eat. They just brought it up a few minutes ago. I will call for your phone." he kissed the top of my head before giving me a gentle shove towards the next room.

I answered the door to retrieve my phone as Ranger came out from the bedroom wearing black cargos and a black Rangeman shirt. I glanced at him and smiled. "Back to business."

"Today I monitor your meet up with Morelli and then we meet Javier. After that I need to talk to Hector and Tank." he gave me the plan of the day

"Oh Ranger! I've been keeping you from your work. I am so sorry." I moved to my feet.

"Babe" he slowly shook his head

"What? You business doesn't run on it's own." I reminded him

"When I am in the wind for months at a time Tank runs it just fine. This is ten days." I started to complain but he shook his head "No price."

"What if you get called into the wind?" I half whispered

"Not possible. I finished that contract a month ago. I am only a civilian now." he smiled

"Are you happy with that?" I asked

"It'll take some getting used to." he admitted

We were on the road back to Trenton by 9:00am. I was dressed in the jeans Ranger had gotten for me along with an aqua colored t-shirt and matching sneakers. I guess he was hoping the sneakers would inspire me to run. I have to admit for sneakers they were pretty great looking. But not Enough to make me want to run. I took a sigh as I turned on my now fully charged phone. I immediately deleted all missed calls. Next I checked if any voicemail messages were important. When I saw they were only from my mom I deleted them without listening to any of them. Finally I got to the text messages.

"How bad?" Ranger asked

"Didn't read the text messages yet." I explained as I began to read them out loud

 **Miss you Cupcake- Morelli**

 **Just checking in on you call me if you need anything. - Matteo**

 **Joseph said to plan the wedding he's a saint- Mom**

 **Love to see you again- Niko**

 **Can't go to your wedding it will ruin Albert's reputation- Valerie**

 **Can't wait to see you in the morning- Morelli**

 **Not right to marry Joe before you go to jail- Mary Lou**

 **Info for you- Ramos**

 **Manoso can't save you this time.- unknown caller**

 **Think Joe needs to hear about your date with my cousin- Terri**

 **Can't stop thinking about you- Niko**

 **Stay away from Matteo Palazzo- unkown caller**

 **Are you up yet? - Morelli**

 **Saw you in my dreams- Niko**

"Uhm" I was shaking my head

"Call Morelli first and give him a time and then we'll talk." Ranger ordered as he picked up his own phone.

"Cupcake." he answered after one ring

"Hey Joe. Is it okay if I come over about 10:30?" I asked

"Of course. I took a personal day. I am just waiting for you."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I'll see you soon." I forced myself to sound happy

"Can't wait." he responded before I disconnected.

I looked at Ranger who disconnected at the same time. "I have Silvio looking into your phone to see if we can find the unknown caller. Read each one again."

"Morelli?"

"Skip"

"Matteo?"

"Skip"

"Mom?"

"Skip"

"Niko?"

"Permanently delete"

"Valerie?"

"Skip"

"Mary Lou?"

"Skip"

"Ramos?"

"Read."

"Info for you." I read

"Call back" he said with his eyes still on the road

I hit the button to return the call and Niko answered "Stephanie! It's Niko. You must have called my uncle's phone by accident."

"Hi Niko." I said as I glanced over to Ranger. I swear he rolled his eyes.

"I had a dream about you." he told me

"Maybe you can tell me another time. I really need to speak to your uncle." I explained

"First..." Niko began before I heard a thumping noise.

The phone sounded like it fell and there was some movement and then relief rushed through me when I heard his voice. "Stephi mou?"

"Alex!" I exclaimed probably a little too happy.

"I will pretend that you are truly that excited to speak to me. I will also inform my nephew he is not to answer my phone again." he laughed

"Thank you." I smiled "Everything okay?"

"Yes dear. I just wanted you to have one of your friends do a search on Lon Motnick." Ramos told me "spell it to Ranger L-O-N M-O-T-N-I-C-K"

I did as he asked and Ranger repeated it to Silvio who he already had on the phone.

"Thank you Alex." I truly appreciated him

"I had planned to go back to Greece on Friday. I am postponing my trip." he admitted

"Oh, I can't let you do that." I felt awful

"Maybe I'll go back by ship. Such amazing views. I'll wait until next week in case I have extra passengers." he paused "I need to handle something here. Keep in touch"

"I will" I agreed before disconnecting.

"What else?" Ranger asked

"He said he was set to go back to Greece but he is postponing. He said he may take a ship." I answered

Ranger slowly shook his head.

"What?"

"Babe he is offering to get you out of here if needed." he explained

"oh" I finally understood

"Texts." he reminded me

"Manoso can't save you this time from unknown caller." I sighed

"That's a mistake." he remained calm

"Mistake?" I didn't understand

"Never underestimate me." the corners of his mouth slowly rose

"Terri?" I asked

"Read."

"Think Joe needs to know about your date with my cousin." I read

"Date?" he raised an eyebrow

"Lunch." I corrected before reading the next one "Stay away from Matteo Palazzo."

"Oops I didn't mean to hit send." he smiled.

"Oh! Ranger has jokes." I rolled my eyes.

"You needed a little levity Babe." he explained as he exited towards Haywood.

"Now what?" I asked

"We get you wired for Morelli." he told me

"Then what?" I pushed

"Meeting with Javier. Check in on the searches and your command boards." he smirked as I punched him in the arm. He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow before he went back to focusing on the road. "Talk to the core team and see if Tank got anything from Lula. If not we visit her."

"No more dates?" I teased

"You already have another one tomorrow." He pulled into the parking garage

"Ranger"

"Babe"


	14. Chapter 14-Angry

Chapter 14- Angry

I was in a Rangeman truck parked outside of Morelli's house trying to calm my nerves when the phone rang I jumped. I pressed the answer button but said nothing.

"Babe, you can do this. I am one block away listening to every word." Ranger told me

"I know." I sighed

"Go get 'em tiger." he disconnected

I took in a deep breath and opened the door. Morelli was on the porch before I reached it. "Manoso's SUV?" he asked

"My car died, it's a loaner." I explained

"As long as you're here." he pulled me into his arms as soon as I reached the step.

"I'm here." I frowned over his shoulder.

Suddenly a simple hug from him made me sick. It used to set my body on fire. Had he always been like this and I was just seeing him through rose colored glasses? Had I been blinded by hot gorilla sex? Maybe it was me who changed him. All of my back alley kisses with Ranger. All of the blown up cars? I resisted the urge to sigh.

"Are you two still together?" he asked me

"I don't know what I'm doing." I admitted and it was the truth.

"Come inside." he put his arm around my shoulders and guided me to the living room.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked

"What's the rush? I've missed you." he pulled me into a hug again.

"I'm sorry. I am so focused on everything I need to do to prove my innocence." I explained as I stepped away.

"Like meeting with Grizzoli?" he asked

"Yeah, he was related to one of the victims." I told him.

"You met his nephew Matteo?" he put one hand on his hip.

"Terri's cousin Matteo? Yeah." I couldn't resist throwing Terri in there

"Anything going on with that?" he glanced up to the ceiling

"With what?" I was confused.

"Terri said Matteo was impressed by you." he told me

"Just talking." I explained "So what did you want to show me?"

"You need to take a seat for this." he warned as he left the room.

I sat down on the couch and soon Bob came running in from the back yard. He jumped up onto my lap and I petted him and rubbed his ears.

"Told you he missed you." Morelli smiled as he came back into the room. I saw the small manila envelope in his hand.

"I missed him too." I calmed myself by continuing to pet the orange furry animal.

"I can't tell you how I got these, but I can promise you there is a way they will never be released." he stepped towards me

I did a mental eye roll and sang the liar liar pants on fire song in my head. He held out the envelope and I took it from him. I opened the clasp and pulled out the pictures. I tried to act like I had never seen them before. Trying to keep my stomach calm as I went through each one. I couldn't and wouldn't cover up the disgusted look on my face. It took all that I had to hold back the bile I felt trying to force it's way up.

"How?" was the only word I could get out.

He moved to sit next to me. "I made a deal to get these. I did this for you. To protect you. I had to promise that you would marry me. That is the only way to keep them away from the public."

"Why?" I asked as I put the pictures back into the envelope.

"Because I love you Cupcake." he sat down next to me.

"No, not why do you want to marry me. Why does this person want you to marry me?" I asked

"Not sure. That was the request of the guy who gave them to me. He was wearing a disguise so I don't know who it was." he shrugged

I knew he was lying. Why did he want to marry me so bad? Who the hell was Joe Morelli? I've know him practically my whole life and now he felt like a stranger. I sat there just staring at him. His eyes were sad. He had circles under them and hadn't shaved in at least three days. He was wearing typical jeans and a t-shirt. I sighed.

"Joe?" I began as he nodded "What's going on? This makes no sense. What will marrying me accomplish? Why would someone care if we were married or not?"

"What do you mean?" he turned his head slightly

"Who's putting pressure on you? Your family? My family? Terri?" I pushed

"Is it true you have a date with Matteo?" his sad expression changed to angry

"It's just lunch." I explained

He got to his feet and put his hands on his hips. I braced myself for the Italian attitude I knew was coming. "What the hell Stephanie?"

he hesitated and I answered "He's a friend."

"Don't you have enough friends? Thugs? Criminals? Skips? You befriend anyone you meet." he shook his head.

"What can I say? I'm a friendly person." I forced a smile

"You and Matteo made fast friends." he shook his head "What the hell were you doing in a meeting with Grizzoli?

"You were calm about this a minute ago." I pointed out.

"I didn't really believe you were going on a date with him." he scowled

"It's lunch." I rolled my eyes as we fell back into our typical relationship habits.

"Grizzoli?" he turned his head sideways

"Did Terri tell you?" I glared

"She's just looking out for me." his voice calmed

"Sure." I rolled my eyes

"My fiancee the murderer. Climbing into bed with a dangerous Cuban thug, a Greek mobster and a Sicilian mobster. You're questioning me?" he threw both hands up in the air.

"I'm not in bed with anyone and why does it matter where they are from?" I argued

"Niko has already spread it around that you are his. Just like all of Stark Street calls you Manoso's woman. I guess next Grizoli will be marrying you off to his nephew." His eyes were looking kind of crazy. "When will you announce that you belong to me?"

"I have no idea why anyone has the impression I am a possession they can own." I rolled my eyes but a part of me hooped Ranger heard that part. "I don't belong to anyone."

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a box. He got down on one knee. Oh no! What the hell? What am I supposed to do or say? Do I go along with this? My mind was racing. I wasn't prepared for this. I glanced up at the ceiling and tried to regain my composure. I looked down and he had opened the box. Inside lay a plain gold band with a decent sized single solitaire diamond in the middle. I hid my look of disgust. He really knew nothing about me. I would love a heart shaped diamond or a diamond with little ones next to it. It wasn't the size of the diamond, I just wanted something more than the simple ring. Oh no! What was wrong with me? I am thinking of what kind of engagement ring I want. I was mentally smacking my palm against my forehead.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum." he began "Marry me. Wear this ring so everyone knows you belong to me. No one will wonder just who you are with. Marry me and show the world you will be Stephanie Morelli."

"I..." I took a deep breath

"You don't have to answer now. Just put the ring on." he smiled as he took it out of the box.

He pulled the ring out of the box and I watched him carefully set the box down. He grabbed my left hand and pulled it towards him. He slowly placed the ring on the tip of my finger. I couldn't help it, I yanked my hand away and the ring fell to the floor. He looked down for the ring. When he found it he picked it up and then shot me a look like he wanted to kill me.

"Joe, listen..." I raised both of my hands in front of me.

"No. You listen to me." he insisted as he got to his feet. "You are an ungrateful whore. I am trying to save your life. I am trying to save you from those pictures being released. I am trying to help you in court."

"I know but..." I started but suddenly stopped when I saw him pull his hand back.

"Don't you know what this will do to your family." he pulled his hand away and took a step back. "Jesus Cupcake why do you always have to be so difficult?"

"I'm not trying to be." I confessed

"So then say yes, put the ring on. We all know this is how it's supposed to be. We've known each other almost our whole lives." he ran his fingers through his hair as he paced in front of me. "Everyone expects us to get married."

"Joe, I just don't think I love you like that." I knew I should go along with it. I should shut my mouth, but it was like verbal vomit and I couldn't stop it from coming out.

"You don't love me like that? Like what?" he stopped pacing and I got onto my feet.

"There is always a part of me that will love you." I stepped towards him. "We're no good for each other. I will never be what you need me to be. I'm not in love with you." I admitted

"Because of Manoso? You are in love with him?" he was in my face and his temper was in full throttle. I could see the vein on his forehead pulsing.

"It's not because of Ranger. My feelings for you don't have anything to do with how I feel about anyone else." I reached for his hands but he yanked them away from me.

"So tell me you don't love him." He demanded

"He's my best friend Joe." This was the only truth I could give him. I knew that Ranger was listening.

I thought I was your best friend Cupcake." he looked sad as he stepped towards me.

"I just...I can't do this. I am not in love with you." I confessed

The anger flashed in his eyes again. "You would rather be Manoso's whore than my wife?"

"I'm no one's whore." I glared

Then he pulled back his hand again. I wasn't prepared for the blow to my face that he delivered. He had backhanded me. My whole head whipped to the side and I fell back onto the couch. My lip was throbbing. My cheek stung and my eye was suddenly killing me. I guess I never really realized how big his hands were. I sat stunned just looking up at him. He had finally shown his Morelli side. He had finally become his father. I was working so hard on holding back the tears. I felt the blood at the corner of my mouth and put my hand up to wipe it away.

"You are such a fucking whore. What was I thinking? You have the whole Burg fooled. They all think you are the good girl." he was rubbing his face when we both heard a noise at the door.

"We're not done yet!" he warned as he moved to check the door.

Ranger pushed past him and came right to me. He bent down and leaned in close to whisper. "He smacked you?" he noticed the blood and something flashed in his eyes.

"I didn't smack him." I whispered back as I realized he had heard it but didn't know who had done it.

He spun around as Morelli approached him. "She's coming with me" he told Morelli.

"With you?" Morelli laughed "So you can screw her and then send her back to me."

"Joe..." I began

"Did you think I didn't know? Did you think no one would tell me about all of the making out in the alley? AL of his late night visits?" he shook his head "I overlooked it because he obviously didn't satisfy you."

"What?" I was dumb struck

"If he had you wouldn't keep running back to me." He smirked "What was it? The hottest ass in Trenton? Knowing you had the Italian Stallion? Balls to the wall gorilla sex?"

"None of that." I glared "You were never half the man Ranger is."

He lunged towards me and Ranger caught him in mid air and slammed him down to the floor.

"We're leaving." he told Morelli

"We're not done here." He looked around Ranger and caught my eye.

"She's leaving with me right now." Ranger growled.

"Over my dead body." Morelli jumped to his feet and glared at Ranger

"Okay" Ranger answered him

Ranger took one step before driving his fist into Morelli's face. Morelli countered with a punch to Ranger's ribs. I had a flash back of Hawaii and their vicious fight. I had no stun gun this time. I didn't know how it would end, but if I had a cheerleading uniform on I would be chanting for Ranger. I contemplated getting up and jumping in between them. I worried that Ranger would stop to protect me and Morelli would take advantage.

They moved around watching each other, waiting for the moment to strike. Where was his back up? Where was Tank? Ranger looked over Morelli's shoulder and spotted me wiping the blood from my lip and something clicked in him. He punched Morelli in the face once, twice, three times in a row. Morelli went down and Ranger jumped on him. He was punching him in the face and body. It was like Ralphie from Christmas Story. Ranger had snapped.

"Tank please help." I said quietly to the mic in my chest.

Suddenly Tank busted through the door. He must have been waiting on the porch. He grabbed Ranger and tried to pull him off but Ranger flung him away. Tank yelled out and soon Bobby and Lester were in the house. All three of them managed to pull Ranger off. Ranger kicked Morelli in the ribs as they tried to drag him away from the fight. Morelli wasn't moving and there was blood all over his face. I should feel bad for him or at least be worried about him. At that moment I realized I wasn't worried at all and as long as he was alive I didn't really care about his injuries. Lester came to me and grabbed my arm as he pulled me to my feet. He dragged me along as we all went through the front door.

Tank moved into the driver's seat and Lester pushed me into the back seat as he slid in beside me. Ranger got into the other SUV and Bobby slid in the passenger seat next to Tank. Lester wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him. I was quiet as Tank drove through the streets of Trenton It looked like we were heading to Haywood. Why wasn't Ranger next to me? Why Lester?

"Is Ranger hurt?" I asked out loud

"Not from what I saw. Maybe just a few bruises. He won't let me check unless it affects his ability to work." Bobby told me

When we got into the building Bobby quickly led me to his office and checked me out. He breathed out a sigh of relief after examining my mouth.

"He didn't reopen the stitches. They are almost dissolved and it looks good, Your lip is split in the corner but it's not bad enough for stitches. That's the good news." he forced a smile.

"The bad news?" I asked

"Your face is going to hurt like hell tomorrow. It will definitely be swollen and bruised when you wake up. Other than that you are okay." he put his hand on my cheek.

"I can't believe he did this." I shook my head

"We were listening and for a minute we thought you slapped him. But then Ranger jumped out and we followed." he shook his head.

"How did he know?" I was confused

Bobby shrugged. "He just did."

"What did I do wrong?" I asked

"Nothing. I think once you refused the ring there was nothing you could do or say to control him. Do you still have the pictures?" he asked

"Yes" I said not even realizing I had been clutching on to them this whole time.

"Stephanie." he took a deep breath. "before I take you up to seven I need to warn you. Ranger is pissed. I wouldn't be surprised if Louis has to come and patch up the wall again."

"With me?" I was confused

"With himself. He sent you in there. He hesitated to go in. Morelli was talking about Ranger before he hit you. He's going to blame himself." he put his hand on my leg. "He lost control. This is a man who prides himself on always maintaining his composure. He will worry about hurting you if you had tried to intervene."

"But it wasn't his fault. I decided to go and I decided to tell him no when he proposed. If I went along with it everything would be fine." I sighed

"He loves you." he whispered

"I know Morelli loves me, but his love isn't a healthy type of love." I shook my head

"Not Morelli. Ranger." he announced.

"You don't know that." I challenged.

"Do you love him?" he asked

"uhm... He's pushed me away so many times. I don't know if my heart can take one more rejection from him." I admitted

"He's not rejecting you. He sees it as protecting you. Look at his actions not his words." he rubbed my leg

"But..." I tried to argue

"Geez" he sighed " I have never met two such stubborn ignorant people. You rejected him you know?"

"How?" I glared at him

"How many times did you run back to Morelli? How many times did you give up on him? Did he ever give up on you?" he pulled his hand away.

"He sent me back to Morelli. He told me to fix things with Morelli." I argued

"Did you fight for him? Did you tell him no? Did you tell him you wouldn't go? NO! You ran right back." he shook his head at me

"What the hell Bobby? None of this is your business" I spat

"It's everyone's business. This effects us all." he sighed "When you are in danger or with Morelli he is on edge. He snaps at everyone for no reason. When you are staying here or he has saved you he relaxes."

"Why would I fight for someone who pushes me away?" I jumped to my feet.

"Love?" he offered

"He pushed me away. That's not love." I shook my head

"Making sure you were driving safe vehicles pushed you away? Jumping to help you or save you was pushing you away? Kisses in the alley? Giving you a job when you needed money? That's all pushing you away?" he challenged

"He does that out of some warped sense of obligation or maybe pity." I spat

"You really have no clue. You're the one making up those excuses in your head.." he ran his hand through his hair.

"But he said his life didn't lend itself to relationships." I continued to glare at him

"YOU ARE ALREADY IN ONE!" he yelled before he calmed his voice. "We have all heard him talking about sharing a closet when he mentioned he had considered marrying you. We all heard him say please to you. Something he never says to anyone. You are the only woman who has ever been on seven and he lets you stay with him anytime you want. The only woman. Do you get that? Do you get how much he trusts you?"

"Because he's my friend. My mentor." I explained

"You're the last one he sees before he goes into the wind and the first place he goes when he returns." he took a step away from me. "How many men have gone after you because they thought you belonged to Ranger? Scrog? Orin? They could see it, we can see it. You two are blind You see what you want to see."

"You don't understand." I dismissed him

"Shit, he has claimed you as his woman. I understand that." Bobby was wringing his hands. He was obviously frustrated with me.

"ONLY TO PROTECT ME!" I yelled

"You keep telling yourself that." he shook his head "Have you two ever had a serious talk about feelings ever?"

"He's not a man of many words and I don't really have a handle on my feelings." I confessed

"As for your feelings." He paused."Who did you call when Morelli cuffed you to the shower rod?"

"Ranger, but..." I tried to explain

"But what? You trusted the man after knowing him for a couple of days? You knew he would help you and never take advantage of you." he pushed

"What did you do when Morelli was FTA?" He demanded

"I brought him in." I shrugged

"What did you do when Ranger was FTA?" he challenged

"I don't ..." I stuttered

"You called to ask him if he was okay. You didn't' turn him over to Joyce. He knew you were going to try and he came to you anyway." he grabbed my hand. "He was more worried about your safety than being taken in."

"Bobby..." I didn't know what to say.

"Who was your one phone call to?" he hesitated and I didn't answer "That's right! When it came down to just one call. To choose just one person. You chose him."

"Because I know he is always there for me. I knew I could count on him." I glared

"Why is he always there?" Bobby asked

"How do you know so much?" I glared

"I know everything. I listen instead of talk." he squeezed my hand "I love him like a brother. I want to see him happy. I want to see you happy."

"You can't be sure how Ranger feels and my mind is too screwed up right now to know how I feel." I shook my head "Let me focus on my case. I don't want to think about the lack of relationship I have with your Boss."

"Fine. Go on living in the land of denial. Don't fight for the man who loves you for who you are. Don't fight for the only man who will ever completely love you with everything he has. Live in denial and tell yourself he's rejecting you every time he tried to protect you from his enemies. The man has demons! You are the only one he's let in." he threw his hands up in the air.

"He hasn't let me in." I argued

"He has let you in as much as he can. He has let you in more than anyone else. Now that his contract is over I think it was only the beginning." Bobby tried to explain

"I can't..." I pulled my hand away

"Fine, give up on him." he threw his hands up in the air again and turned his back to me. "If he gave up on you then you wouldn't be here right now."

"Oh?" I waited for an answer

"Think about it. Who else would jump off of a bridge into freezing water? Go into fires to pull you out? Spend hours searching and hold a gun to an old woman's head to rescue you?" he paused for a moment. He had whispered the last question "Who else would kill to protect you?"

"So many times he was there for you when no one else was. So many times he comforted you when bad things happened. He told you he was proud. He never put his hands on his hips and called you a disaster." he raised his hand and moved his fingers away from his body like he was waving me away."He went to dinner at your family's home. Oh yeah forget all of that because he rejects you."

"Maybe he has a hero complex." I held back any tears he was trying to push out.

"When will either of you get it into your hard heads? You are made for each other. If you don't pursue this you will both end up alone and miserable. " he threatened "You will never be complete without each other. Find someone else, go ahead and try. You will still spend your whole life wishing it was him."

I thought for a moment and then decided to run away from him. I couldn't bear to listen to him anymore. My mind was more screwed up than when I came in here. How was Bobby was suddenly the self appointed mediator between Ranger and I?

"I'm tired. I need to go." I told him as I went for the door.

"Run Steph. Go bury your head in the sand. You're good at that." I turned to see him glaring at me before I bolted out the door.

I went straight to the elevator as Bobby's words echoed in my head. He was wrong again. I knew deep down Ranger couldn't do it. He couldn't do a relationship with me or anyone. And now on top of all of this Bobby is pissed at me. He had yelled at me. Many times looking into his eyes he seemed like he wanted to grab my shoulders and shake me. As if shaking me would fix the mess in my head. This whole thing with the date and the day of pampering was only because he thought I was going away. He was sure I was going to jail and he was trying to make me feel better.

I got off on seven and fobbed my way in. I didn't see him. I went through each room and he was no where to be found. I sat down on the couch. I was alone. I heaved out a sigh and then jumped when my phone rang.

"Yo" I answered

"Come down to the Bomber conference room." Tank ordered "Javier is waiting."

"Bomber conference room?" I asked

"The room with your time line and your boards." he explained.

"Okay." I sighed and went back to the elevator.

When I entered the room I noticed all of my notes were still up on the boards. Javier, Ranger and Tank were seated at the table. When I came in Javier stood up and reached out to shake my hand. "Ms. Plum it's a pleasure to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances."

I shook his hand and smiled before I sat down. Ranger had on his blank face and wouldn't look at me. Tank was waiting patiently and Javier sat down with a notebook in his hands.

"Okay, we were able to get a temporary restraining order against Conklin, because Officer Jeff Taylor spoke up about what happened." Javier spoke as he looked down at his notebook.

"Thank God." I blew out a breath.

"You still have to be careful and stay away from Atlantic City." he cautioned

"We are going there this weekend. We have to go to some of the clubs the victims frequented." I explained

"Are you going?" he asked Ranger as he nodded. "Take a copy of the order and call it in if you spot him anywhere near her."

Ranger waved his hand at his brother as if he were dismissing him.

"Carlos! You will hurt her case if you hit him." Javier got upset

"I will control myself as long as he doesn't touch her." Ranger promised "I'm not going to stand and do nothing again."

"If you get arrested you can't help her." Javier warned "If you get shot you can't help her."

"What else?" Ranger tried to get him to move on.

"This isn't a good idea. I can send investigators to the clubs." Javier offered

"Stephanie needs to go. She has already established a friendship with a bouncer. No one can match her instincts." I looked at Ranger as he spoke but he only looked at his brother.

"I see I can't stop you. Just be careful." he warned us both.

He turned to me "Stephanie, I am working hard on this case and I see you have a long list of suspects with different motives. It's a good thing for me to be able to list all of the people who held a grudge against Keith Latty. We will say anyone could have done this. So many had reasons to kill him. We will show the jury he wasn't a nice guy. He wasn't tried yet for the rapes and murders so we might have to leave that out." he paused and I nodded

"Leave it out?" Tank asked

"I don't know for sure. But that may happen." Javier admitted

"Right now we are going with wrong place wrong time for your defense until we come up with something better. Your blood work came back negative. You had no drugs or alcohol in your system. So, we have no explanation for what you are accused of. It's going to be hard to explain that you don't remember anything about the actual incident." He looked up at me

"Nothing at all in my blood? Then how did I lose an hour?" I was exasperated.

"I don't know. Are you sure you don't remember? Is it possible you blocked it out?' he asked

"Javier." Ranger cautioned

"I know you want to protect her Carlos." he dropped his elbow to the table and closed his eyes as he let his head fall into his hand. "This is a bad idea. You are too involved. I'm afraid to even allow you to sit in the court room."

Ranger shot his brother that look that makes most grown men want to piss their pants. "You just got pissed at me for even questioning her about the time she's missing." Javier was exasperated.

"I am always in control." Ranger turned to his brother "It's what I do."

"This isn't just another mission man." Tank cautioned him "This is Bomber. Hell how are we going to show support in the court room? Al the guys in there? The second the Prosecutor says anything negative about her..." he trailed off

"I didn't realize how everyone felt about her." Javier admitted "Maybe the longer the case drags out it will be better for us. Perhaps she will charm the jury like she has charmed you all."

"Where do I stay during the trial?" I asked.

"We might be able to get you moved from the Atlantic City Jail to the Southern State Correctional Facility. If Conklin is still working at the Atlantic City jail." he explained

"I have to stay during the trail?" I asked

"That is typically how it goes. I will do anything in my power to try to have you put under house arrest with a GPS tracker. I have to caution you Stephanie, it's most likely not going to happen like that." Javier admitted

"Why?" I asked

"It's Jacobs." he sighed "He has aspirations for a promotion to Assistant District Attorney. I don't know maybe he thinks the case warrants it."

"Warrants what?" Ranger asked

"He has filed the official charges." Javier told us.

"Official?" I didn't understand.

"The state of New Jersey is charging you with First Degree Murder." he spoke calmly

"Shit!" Tank slammed his hand on the table.

Ranger jumped to his feet "What the fuck?"

I glanced at each of them before looking back to Javier. "What does that mean exactly?" I knew it was bad

"It means they think it was planned and done on purpose." he explained to me

"Why is it so bad?" I was confused.

"The sentence is thirty years to life." he said solemnly.

My breath caught. I was starting to see black dots. Suddenly my chair was yanked back and my head pushed between my legs.

"Babe" He had his hand on my neck. "Push back."

"I'm fine." I told him after a couple of minutes had passed and I could see clearly again.

I pulled my head up and Tank was there with a glass of water. Ranger moved back to the other side of the room. I set down the glass and took a few deep breaths.

"Thirty years minimum?" I asked Javier

"That is the best case scenario if you are convicted." he explained

"And the worst is life?" My Italian hands were opened on both sides of my face. When he nodded I allowed my hands to cover my face as I leaned against them.

"I just want you to understand what we're up against." Javier explained.

"It's fine. I'll be fine. I don't need anyone in the court room. I'll be fine. I can stay in jail or prison or whatever during the trial. I'll be fine." I was repeating out loud. Hoping I would believe it myself.

Al three faces turned to me. "I'm fine." I tried to convince them.

"She's important to all of us." Tank explained

"I didn't realize how important until today." Javier nodded as he turned to Ranger. "I will do everything I can."

"She didn't do this." Tank told him.

Javier rolled his eyes before looking at me. "I know every man in this building believes in your innocence. It's a jury we have to convince. There's a lot of evidence against you and we don't have a lot to disprove it. It's my job to look at both sides. I believe in your innocence because my brother believes in you. His word won't be enough in court."

I suddenly realized I still had the pictures in my hand. I threw them across the table.. "I didn't want these shown in court but I will do anything ..."

"No" Ranger grabbed the envelope before Javier could reach it.

"Carlos. I need to see what this is. I need to know if it will help her case." Javier turned to him

Ranger thought for a moment. "I don't want this shown in court. I won't have her humiliated again."

"I will do my best." Javier promised him as Ranger handed over the envelope.

When Javier opened the envelope I got to my feet. I went over to the suspect board and added Grizzoli, Matteo, Niko Lon Motnick and Brett Charles. I was debating whether I should add Ramos. I heard Javier gasp behind me and Ranger growled. Tank cleared his throat and I stared at my list. I tried to tune them out. Another person to witness the most humiliating moments of my life. Who else had copies? What if they hit the paper?

I was getting a headache. I rubbed my temples trying to give myself some relief. I added Terri to the suspect list and then went to sit down. I stared at Ranger but still he wouldn't look at me. I glanced at Tank and he gave me a reassuring look before I turned back to Javier. I couldn't read his face.

"Well, this is concerning. It seems obvious that Conklin took them. Where did you get them?" he put the pictures back into the envelope.

"Morelli. Twice." Javier looked confused at my answer.

I gave a big sigh. "Cal and Hal saw Conklin pass them to Morelli. They followed him home and took them. They made it look like his dog ate them. He obviously got a second copy and tried to blackmail me into marrying him by promising no one would ever see them. Who knows how many copies are out there."

"Marry him?" Javier raised an eyebrow. Must be a family trait.

"Yeah, I know it makes no sense. Why would someone push him into marrying me? What was there to gain?" I rubbed my forehead. "Just another thing to figure out."

"You can do it." Tank nodded

"And he slapped you today?" Javier asked

I nodded and watched Ranger out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to wince when Javier said the words. Javier made notes as I spoke. "There's so much here and nothing is jumping out at me. So many different people could have done this. The connection to Ramos and Grizzoli has to mean something. Morelli pushing to marry me must mean something." I sighed. "Every time we learn something new another suspect appears"

"You just need to start crossing them off one by one." Ranger finally spoke to me,

"You're right. I'm just afraid to believe in anyone's innocence. I feel paranoid. Like everyone is out to get me." I admitted

"We got your back." Bobby said as he came into the room.

"You?" I asked

"Yes Steph." he moved behind me and patted my shoulder. Ranger looked at him with a questioning look. Bobby didn't say any more.

"Everyone here believes in you and we are ready to do anything you assign to us." Tank agreed with Bobby.

"You're running this Babe. No one will withhold any information from you." Ranger assure me

"Thank you" I whispered to them all.

Hector and Silvio came rushing into the room and we all turned to them. They had a stack of papers in their hands and passed them around to each of us.

"Ramos must really like you." Silvio told me

"What did you find?" I was trying to think positive thoughts.

"Lon Motnick is Tom Conklin. It's an anagram. He has quite a history. He served in the Navy with Morelli. He dated Terri Gilman after her divorce. He worked for Grizzoli and he worked on a ship for Ramos." Silvio spoke so quickly I had to look down on the paper to see everything.

"We aren't sure exactly what he did for Grizzoli." Silvio admitted. "We don't know how connected he was to Ramos."

"That is a lot. Where did you get all of this?" Javier asked.

"Alexander Ramos gave Stephanie the name and we searched." Silvio explained

"Si" Hector nodded.

"He must really be loyal to you. He implicated himself because Lon/Tom worked on one of his ships." Javier shook his head as he went through all of the information. "Another admirer. You have many friends who care about you." he reached across the table and patted my hand.

"Mas" Hector told us (more)

"Latty had a big insurance policy and it all goes to Jeremy. His girlfriend is suddenly back. It's something to check into more." Silvio added

"Mas" Hector pushed (more)

"The unknown texts sent to Steph were from a burner phone. It was bought in Atlantic City. No camera in the store where it was purchased." Silvio told us

"Mas" Hector was practically jumping up and down.

"Hector is working on hacking into the dash cam on Conklin's squad car. We have it." Silvio announved

"Don't go telling the world you stole a dash cam from a squad car." Javier advised

Silvio took a deep breath and looked directly at me "It's Lula."

"I didn't get anything from Lula. She hung up on me and refused to see me." Tank explained "I even went to the bonds office and she hid in the back room while Connie dismissed me."

Silvio finished. "Lula collected the body receipt for Latty and Connie wrote her the check."

"What?" Bobby was stunned

My mouth dropped open. I looked at Tank and his expression was the same as mine. I set my elbow on the table and my head dropped into my hands. The room was silent. I knew where I needed to go next. I needed to see Lula. I needed to demand the truth from her. What the hell happened? Did I ever have any real friends? What had I ever done to her? I guess everyone kept me around for entertainment, their own personal amusement. Someone to laugh at. I felt a hand on my back and jerked away. I got to my feet and noticed it was Ranger who moved to comfort me. I walked around the table and went to the window. I didn't want anyone to see the tears sliding down my face.

Tank took a call and then spoke to the room. "Morelli is in the hospital. He has a broken nose and a coupe of cracked ribs along with some stitches here and there. We already have men on the way to his house to search. "

"You?" Javier asked Ranger

"He slapped her. " Ranger explained

"Was he on duty?" Javier asked

"He was taking a personal day." I answered as I kept my back to them. "I was wearing a wire."

"Defense of a third party. We shouldn't have a problem with that." Javier announced. "Anything else I should know?"

No one said a word. I heard papers moving around and then felt someone behind me. There was a hand on my shoulder and then Javier spoke quietly. "Keep the faith and don't let go of your hope. I'm not giving up on you."

I turned sideways as he moved beside me. "Javier?" I whispered

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"Do I have a fifteen or thirty day bond?" I made my voice lower

"Stephanie." he cautioned

"Please tell me." I begged

"Thirty days. If you don't appear in court they have thirty days to bring you back before Ranger loses his money." he sighed "Are you going to run?"

"I don't plan on it right now. I just needed to hear that option." I sniffled


	15. Chapter 15-Mistakes

Chapter 15- Mistakes

"Don't make any rash decisions. It won't look good for your case if you run." he warned me "I'll get back to working on your defense while you and Ranger work on getting more information."

Javier patted my shoulder before he left. I stayed by the window as I heard everyone leave. I let out a sigh and wrapped my arms around myself. My stomach growled and I shook my head. I wiped away my tears and turned around, Ranger was still in the room. I froze and we just stared at each other for a minute. finally I took a step towards him. "

"Are you okay?" I asked

He breathed his aggravation "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine." I told him

He quickly slammed his fist down on the table. "Damn it Stephanie. Quit lying to me. Don't tell me you're fine when it's obvious you aren't"

"What do you want me to say Ranger? I am a fucking mess. Everyone has turned their backs on me. I'm humiliated. I am broken. My family? My friends? All at once? I am beyond devastated." I sniffled.

"I'm here." he paused for a second before adding. "The guys are here. They are your family."

Hhe shook his head as the corners of his mouth rose. "You really don't know what you mean to them."

"Someone to laugh at?" I offered

He ignored my comment. "Someone who accepted them for who they are. You showed no fear. You hugged them. You weren't embarrassed to hang out with them."

I sniffled and didn't speak "You brought light to the whole building To the souls and hearts that were basked in darkness. You brightened their days." he gave me a tight lipped smile.

"Very poetic." I tried to be sarcastic but failed miserably.

"Just don't tell me you're fine." he cautioned

"I have no idea who did this to me. My case looks hopeless. My ex-boyfriend keeps getting copies of those damn pictures. And said ex slapped me. He freaking back handed me. If I told my mom she would say it was my fault. I'm sure of that."

He crossed the floor and gently placed his hand on my cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. " I told him as I moved against him. He pulled me against his chest and hugged me tightly as I clung to him. I couldn't help but melt against him.

"Stephanie, this is all I can offer you now Just hugs. Please understand." he gave a little sigh

"What the hell? Now? You're doing this now?" I pulled away

"I'm not doing anything." he reached out for me.

I took another step back "Now? What the?"

"What almost happened last night was a mistake. We need to focus on this. I will be by your side every step of the way." he reached out for me.

"A mistake?" it struck me like a dagger to my heart.

"Stephanie, I didn't mean it like that." he corrected

"No Ranger. See you always say exactly what you mean. Don't you?" I gave him my best Burg glare.

"Focus on this Babe. Focus on your freedom." he looked into my eyes. "We don't need anything else to blur our focus."

"Our focus?" I was furious. "You focus on you and I will focus on me."

"I'm trying to help you." He took a step towards me and I took another one back.

"Because I put the brakes on last night? Because I am throwing up or crying every five minutes?" I was fighting the tears.

"I'm trying not to let our feelings get in the way." he stopped moving towards me.

"This mistake is going to get a sandwich. Please ask one of the guys to meet me in the garage in fifteen minutes so I can pay Lula a visit. I need to see if I have time to visit Brett Charles after that." I told him as I moved to the door.

"Go ahead and track me. I don't care." I shouted back to him.

Then I stopped and added one more shout "Since when did Batman ever have feelings?"

I went straight to the bathroom to collect myself. There was no way he would see me cry. See Bobby? This is why I am so glad I put the brakes on last night. He is like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Bullshit! Damn it! Get it together Plum. It was an awesome night and I thought I had ruined it. Now I know what would have happened if I had gone through with it and just let myself go. Damn it! Why did he keep doing this to me? Bobby was wrong. He had it all wrong, except for one thing. I would never feel whole or complete without Ranger. I am so screwed up!

I made it out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to grab a sandwich. I was alone and that was just fine with me. Ranger would help me, he would stay by my side. I had no doubt about that. He was as loyal to me as I was to him. There would be no more dates. I wouldn't allow it. I didn't need to get my hopes up just to have them crushed. There would be no happily ever after for us. If Monday came and we had nothing I knew I needed to run. I just didn't know where to run to or who to run with. I could ask Ramos for 500k to pay back Ranger. He was a nice enough man. He told me when we first met he was impotent so I was sure he wouldn't want sex. It would be okay to marry him for companionship. I just needed to talk to him and see if that was a viable option.

Matteo? Sicily? That didn't seem right. He was hot and maybe there might eventually be something beyond attraction. I had some trust in him but not enough to leave with him. I could always go off alone. I could make my own life. It would be like a do over. I could stat fresh. Somewhere far away from the Burg. Far away from the gossips and the so called friends that I had. I just needed a way to pay Ranger back. Maybe I could get a job and send him payments? I was too selfish though. I couldn't imagine life without him. Even now while I was pissed at him.

I finished my sandwich and let out a big sigh. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and decided it was time to head out. I was not looking forward to seeing Lula. Lula, my so called friend. She had cashed in on Latty. She had begged me for every dime I had. Tony Robbins my ass. She would probably have a gun. I stopped by the locker room on my way out and suited up. I took the stairs to give myself extra time to think. I was shaking my head with disgust as I took every step. She was never really a friend. Constantly abandoning me and ruining take downs that should have been easy. I was fun gossip for her but she was never my friend. She never even filed a damn thing and she was drawing a salary. All of my money depended on the skips I brought in.

I opened the door to the garage and looked around. Then I saw him standing next to one of the Rangeman vehicles. Ranger was leaning against the Porsche with his arms folded. I stopped and stared at him. All I wanted at this moment was to run to him. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck. To cover his face with kisses. I just couldn't bear to be pushed way. Couldn't bear to be called a mistake. He nodded at me as I came over and I walked around to the passenger side and climbed in. He started the car and put it in reverse. Suddenly he slammed it back into park and turned to me.

"Stephanie." he began. Great my whole name. What now?

"Why you?" I asked wondering why he hadn't sent one of the other guys.

"I promised I would be at your side until we proved your innocence." he looked into my eyes.

"Thank you." I said softly

"Stephanie" he started and then rubbed his hands against his face.

"It's fine. I appreciate your friendship." I spoke keeping my voice calm

"I'm fucked up Babe." he confessed

"No, you're a good friend. You're fine. I appreciate the help." I reached out and touched his arm.

He grabbed my arm and pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it over and over. "I have been in hell. I have been on hopeless missions. I have killed people with no remorse. I have purposely walked into situations where I knew I would be shot. I have pushed and walked away from people I love."

"It's okay." I pulled my hand away and patted his arm.

"Stop saying that." he pleaded

"I don't know what else to say." I admitted as I felt a tear slide down my face. I quickly wiped it away.

"I have never felt as helpless and afraid as I do right now. I have to keep my promise to you. I need to keep my promise to you." he looked into my eyes

"You're not really Batman, you're human. Some things may be out of your control. Your promise was appreciated, but I would never hold you to it." I sighed

"I've never lied to you. I have left out details. I have avoided telling you things. I have told you things you needed to hear. I have done whatever it takes to protect you." he tok a deep breath "Whenever you have asked me any direct question I have never lied to you. I know when I simply say Babe it frustrates you. It's one of the ways I keep from lying to you." he confessed

"Ranger, stop." I took a deep breath "Don't feel guilty. Don't tell me all of this now. It doesn't matter anymore. By Tuesday morning none of this will matter.

"So you're giving up?" he grabbed both of my hands and pulled them towards him. His actions forced me to look up into his eyes.

"No. I will still work hard to collect evidence and do what we need to do. Just..." I stopped and let my arms just fall. He pulled me into a hug and wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's hopeless Ranger. That's what I feel. I am not giving up but I am looking at reality."

"Don't give up." he whispered in my ear. "Please"

I cried against his chest. "Don't ever tell me I am a mistake again."

"I won't. I was angry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it." he admitted

"So you do lie to me?" I sniffled

"I never called you a mistake. I said it would have been a mistake." he corrected me

"Why?" I asked as I kept my head buried in his chest.

"This isn't the time or place to deal with any of that." He gently pulled me away and looked into my eyes

I wanted to tell him I loved him. I wanted him to say he loved me too. I wanted him to kiss me senseless and I wanted him to take me to his bed. I needed to feel him. His skin against mine. I shook my head like that would help to clear my mind of these useless fantasies.

"As you said let's focus here. We need to go see Lula." I told him as I pulled away.

I tried to remember how he called me a mistake and throw that wall back up. I needed to protect myself. I had to focus on what needed to be done right now. I would wait to see where our investigations went. I had made my decision and given myself a deadline. If we had nothing by Sunday I would call Ramos to start planning for my cruise. It was the only choice for me.

We pulled up in front of the bonds office and I sat there. I was taking deep breaths and Ranger reached over and grabbed my hand. I looked at him and forced a smile.

"Put everything aside for now and let me give you the strength you need. Let me be at your side." he tried to persuade me.

"I can do this." I told him

"I'll be right by your side." he assured me "We're together."

I looked up and saw Connie and Lula with their faces pressed up to the glass. I opened the car door and before I knew it Ranger was beside me. He grabbed my hand and we walked through the door together.

"I knew it." Connie smiled

"What?" I asked

"Morelli is all over town telling anyone who will listen that Ranger had you murder that guy. So now you are together. Is that what he offered you for killing that guy? Was that the deal?" Connie pushed "I would murder someone to get into his bed too. Especially a piece of crap like Latty."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't murder anyone."

"It's okay. We know you have to say that." Connie patted my shoulder and I quickly pulled away from her. Ranger kept my hand in his.

"I'm here to talk to you." I turned to Lula and she gulped. "Outside."

"We can just talk in here." she took a step back.

"We're going to talk alone in the alley." I glared at her but she didn't move

"You can either walk on your own or I can make you go" Ranger threatened

"Pushy Batman sucks." Lula gave out a sigh and walked to the door. I followed her and Ranger followed behind still holding my hand. Connie made a moved to follow and Ranger held out his hand to stop her. She sighed and went back to her desk. Lula moved to the alley and leaned against the wall.

"Look..." she began

I let go of Ranger's hand and got in her face. "No! You look. Why did you need the money? Don't give me that crap about Tony Robbins. I want to hear the truth."

"Well...uhm" she stuttered

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." Ranger told her as he pulled out his gun.

"You need to put that away Batman." she held up her hand but Ranger didn't move.

I wanted to tell him to put it away but I didn't care if she was scared. I needed answers. She had left her purse inside so I knew she had nothing on her to hurt Ranger. I stared into her eyes with anger covering my face when she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. I was betting on the horses. Then I started borrowing money for more bets when I lost. I got into big trouble. I owed a lot but I knew I could win it back. They cut me off. I was in over my head. I owed $500. I got that from you and everything was fine. But..." tears moved down her face.

"What?" I had no compassion for her

"I went back again thinking I could get ahead and then I borrowed some more." she sniffled

"That's why you got the receipt for Latty?" I asked

"Yes, I had no choice. They were going to break my legs. They said they would hurt everyone I cared about. I owe again right now. I am sure they are coming for me any day." she sobbed

"Why did Connie write you the check?" I asked her

"She said you didn't deserve Batman and the money so it was okay to give me the money." she shrugged before she started with the tears again "I was desperate."

"Who? Who did you borrow from?" Ranger put away his gun.

"Anthony Romero. He was at the track and offered to help me out. He told me there would be vig but I didn't know what that meant." she swiped away her tears.

"Vig is interest. So if you borrow $500 you end up paying back that plus the vig." Ranger explained to me

"Now what do you owe?" I asked her.

"I owe $5000 plus the vig is 10%." she sniffled as the tears came down again.

"Why didn't you ask for the money? Why didn't you ask Tank or Ranger?" I pushed

"I was embarrassed." she sobbed.

"You know Stephanie lives paycheck to paycheck. You knew taking her money would leave her broke. She wouldn't be able to pay rent or buy food." Ranger shook his head "You had no problem asking her. You weren't embarrassed to make your friend go without food or possibly lose her apartment"

"I didn't think about all of that." Lula reached out for me but I stepped back. "You ain't both supposed to be bad cop. One of you are supposed to be the good cop."

"You call yourself a friend." Ranger shook his head in disgust. "You abandon her when it suits your purpose. You took advantage of her kind heart and made her empty out every penny she had for you. Then you cashed in on Latty. You make me sick."

"But..." she tried

"Lula, we are done. We are not friends. We are not co-workers. We are nothing. This conversation is done." I told her as I turned away. I headed back to the bonds office as she and Ranger followed me.

As soon as we stepped inside Ranger grabbed my hand and I turned to him. He nodded as if he knew what I was going to do.

"Hey Connie, here's some good gossip for you." she stood up from her chair and the smile spread across her face.

I smiled and shook my head. I let go off Ranger's hand when I jumped up on the couch. I stood there for a second as Connie looked up at me and Lula waked back into the office.

"Here's the latest Burg gossip. Stephanie Plum quits working for Vinnie. She turns her back on all of her so called friends like Lula and Connie. She disowns her selfish family" Their mouths were wide open.

"And by the way She is through with Morelli forever and she is screwing Ranger now." with that I jumped off of the couch and into Ranger's waiting arms.

"WHAT?" Connie asked "Screwing Ranger? I need details."

"That's what you heard out of that?" Ranger asked

She looked at him and licked her lips. "Is there enough of you to go around?"

"I don't share!" I glared at her as Vinnie walked out of the office and Ranger set me down.

"That's okay. He will be lonely when you are locked up. There will be women lined up to take care of him." Connie smiled

Don't hit her. Don't hit her. Don't hit her. I kept repeating to myself.

"Don't hit her." Ranger laughed as I realized I had spoken out loud "No one can replace you Babe." He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my lips gently.

"Damn girl." Lula fanned herself.

"It's hot in here." Connie looked at me "We can take turns?"

"Not going to happen." I glared

"Hey! Now that you are a murderer you should have no problem catching skips. Now they'll be afraid of you instead of just your hair. Can you finish up some cases before they put you away?" Vinnie cut into the conversation.

"I QUIT! I am done with you selfish people. You are all just in it for the gossip or what I can give to you. Not one of you are a true friend to me. You are a bunch of selfish disgusting excuses for a human being." I looked at each of their faces,

"But you need..." Vinnie tried to interrupt

"She doesn't need your money. She's done and Rangeman is done with you too. Get Joyce get JeanEllen. But we are done." Ranger told him

"That will ruin me." Vinnie pulled at his hair

"You all should have thought about that when you turned your back on Stephanie." he spoke before he pulled at my hand.

He wheeled back around and looked at Vinnie "Tell her about the bond."

Vinnie sighed "You are too high risk. I couldn't do it."

"WHAT? You are my cousin. I have almost a hundred percent capture rate. What the hell? You let Ranger go to Seabring?" I was shocked

"I told Seabring it was not smart but Ranger didn't even try to go there." Vinnie explained "Ranger has a licensed bail bondsman at Rangeman He did it all on his own."

I glanced up at Ranger and he gave me that 200 watt smile. I leaned against him.

"It's nice to see you two finally happy." Lula smiled and then sighed. "I promise if you help me out I won't do it again."

"Help you out? You didn't even apologize. You have no remorse. You think everyone owes you something. I don't owe you shit." I glared at her.

I nodded towards the door and Ranger started moving me along. Ranger held open the passenger door and I slid into the car. When he got in he immediately pulled away from the curb and pulled out his phone. "Anthony Romero." he said before hanging up. I stared out the window and took some deep breaths. My hands were shaking. I can't believe she was gambling. She took my money to pay off debts. She could have easily borrowed the money from Tank or Ranger. She had no real remorse for what she did to me. She didn't even apologize. Suddenly Ranger's voice pulled me out of my zone.

"Don't you feel sorry for her Babe." he warned me. "She doesn't care about you."

"I know." I nodded

"So, if you're going to tell people you are screwing me." he smiled

"I'm sorry." I sighed "Thanks for that in there. I appreciate you breaking your only hugs rule."

"It's fine Babe. You make me look good." he reached over and grabbed my hand. "If they do want details make sure you let them know I am taken."

"Yes. I forgot I told Morelli we were together." I admitted "Thank you."

He didn't say anything so I spoke next "I Can't believe this. Really I feel like I am in shock."

"It's going to be okay. Let's focus on the next task. Where are we headed boss?" he asked

"Brett Charles?" I suggested.

"Whatever the lady wants. Your wish is my command." he teased

"Don't give information to the enemy." I told him as we both laughed

The mood had lightened and my brain was focused. We pulled up right in front of the house. I was ready to go. Nerves were gone and I was focused on getting information. I opened my own door and marched up to the porch. Before I even knocked the door flung open.

"OMG it's you! In the flesh. In person. Oh my God you look so much prettier in person." My mouth fell open

In front of us a man was jumping up and down waving his arms. He was about 5'11" with short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing eyeliner and mascara. His clothes consisted of white pants and a purple shirt. He had a pink scarf wrapped around his neck.

I held out my hand. "Hi. I'm..."

"I know who you are! Stephanie Plum the bombshell bounty hunter. You are my hero. I so want to be just like you. Sexy life. Sexy men. Explosions. Mystery. Intrigue. I am so jealous. Hey can I have an autograph?" he was oozing joy

"Sure." I shrugged as he motioned us to follow him inside.

He grabbed a picture off of the wall and it was a framed newspaper article about me burning down the funeral home. "It wasn't my fault." I told him as he handed it to me.

"That is so precious. Sign it that way!" He clapped his hands together and then moved to the kitchen before coming back with a marker.

I signed it 'It wasn't my fault your friend Stephanie Plum'

"Thank you!" he pulled me into a hug

"So, I assume you're Brett Charles?" I asked

"Oh my God yes! You know my name! Am I going to court? Are you going to arrest me? Is this big strong man going to put the cuffs on me?" he wiggled his eyes at Ranger

"Not today." I smiled "Can we have a seat while I ask you some questions?"

"Of course. Wow! Stephanie Plum in my house!" He jumped into the recliner

"Sorry I am being a total fan boy. I know I am a little flamboyant, but I just can't hide who I am. I am loud and proud!" he wiggled his shoulders

"Good for you." I punched my hand up in the air. "Can you tell us about your friend Giulia?"

He clutched his heart. "My girl! Poor thing. I was calling and calling. I was worried some guy she took home from the club had her tied up somewhere but it was worse when I found out. That Keith was trouble from the start."

"You knew Keith Latty?" I leaned forward.

"Everyone who went to the clubs in AC knew him. He was a player. He wasn't my type though. I prefer a strong man who isn't as flamboyant as me." he glanced at Ranger,

"Sorry he's taken." I explained

"What a shame." Brett shook his head as he looked Ranger up and down.

"About Guilia?" I asked him

"She was my BFF. We did everything together. She absolutely despised her family. They were always trying to clip her wings. They didn't want her out partying and dancing every weekend."he explained

"Why not?" I asked

"Oh they already had a man in mind for her. They wanted her to go back to her husband or marry some nice Greek boy. They said it would help the family." he shook his head "She was to independent for that. She was sowing her oats. A different guy every night."

"Every night?" I was a bit shocked

"Have you seen pictures of her? She is, well she was gorgeous. She always had her pick of any guy in the club." he fanned himself

"So every night a different guy?"

"Well, every Friday and Saturday night. On Sunday we would compare notes." he laughed

"Did you ever meet Niko?" I smiled

"Oh sure. He was always at one of the clubs. I didn't even know it was her brother right away. I just thought he was another loser that wanted a second time with my girl." he laughed again.

"Did she introduce you to him?" I pushed

"Oh yeah. When he came to Premier once and tried to talk her into leaving but she wasn't having it. He finally gave up. He is a hottie, I wish he batted for my team." his eyes were wide.

"Which club was her favorite?" I asked

"We loved them all! Premier and Boogie Nights were probably the ones we visited the most." he admitted

"Where did Giulia take these guys at the end of the night?" I inquired.

"The Bayview inn. She never wanted them to see her apartment. She didn't want them trying to come back for more." he laughed again

"What about Keith Latty? Was he one of her men?" I kept going with my questions.

"Yeah, she did him one night. After that he followed her around like a puppy dog. Anytime she tried to dance or talk to another guy he would always try to ruin it." he shrugged "We would just head out to a new club. Sometimes he figured out which one and would show up again. I think he was a little obsessed."

"A little." I added

"Well, when I read about him and what he did to her it made me so sick. She was a good girl." he pulled out a tissue and dabbed his eyes.

"Do you have any other information about Giulia that may help me investigate how she died?" I gave him another chance to tell is more.

"No, I don't think so." he blew his nose into the handkerchief.

"Can you remember any of the names of the other guys she took home? Maybe when you were comparing notes?" I offered

"I have a list." he sprang to his feet. He went right to his desk and pulled out a paper from the top drawer. He handed me the paper. "Hers are on one side and mine are on the other."

"I used my phone to take a picture of the front and then the back." I appreciate this

"Funny thing is a couple of guys were on both lists." he winked at Ranger. "Sometimes a man wants to test the other side."

I got to my feet and Ranger moved with me. "Thank you so much for all of your help Mr. Charles."

"Call me Brett." he ignored my out stretched hand and pulled me into a hug. "Come back anytime if you need more information."

"You really have been helpful." I assured him as we made our way to the door.

"Take my card in case you come up with something else that might help us." I started to dig around in my purse when Ranger reached over me and handed Brett a Rangeman card.

"If any of my information helps you, can you mention my name please? Maybe I will get in the paper." he danced around excitedly.

"Of course." I smiled.

Ranger held the door open for me and I made my way back to the Porsche. We waved at Brett who stood on the porch until we pulled away from the curb. Ranger drove a couple of blocks until he found a park and then pulled over. I hopped out and made my way to a bench. We sat together as I enlarged the list on my phone. I was glancing through the names when I stopped and read one of them to him.

"On Guilia's list is Lon Motnick" I looked up at him.

"Conklin again." he raised his eyebrow.

I kept looking over the list and then my mouth dropped open. I checked Brett's list and then I jumped to my feet and walked away from the bench. I paced a bit and then looked up to find my escape. I went down the marked path and made my way over to the playground. I moved towards the swings. I closed my phone and shoved it into my pocket. I sat down on the swing and rubbed my sneakers in the dirt. I felt hands behind me on my back and I was slowly pushed forward. I knew it was Ranger I lifted my head up and looked straight ahead. He pushed me higher and I was staring up at the sky.

"Does it feel like flying Babe?" he asked as he stopped pushing and let me pump my legs.

"Yeah Ranger. Yeah it does." I spoke softly. I knew if I tried to speak louder I would break down.

Ranger moved over beside me and I let my legs stop pumping as the swing slowed down. I launched myself off and nearly fell on my face but Ranger was instantly there and caught me. He pulled me into his arms and held me in his gentle hug.

"I used to land on my feet most of the time when I was a kid." I pulled back and looked up into his face.

He leaned towards my lips and then pulled himself away. I shrugged and walked towards the stream that ran through the park. When I got close enough I sat down. I was hugging my knees to me when Ranger sat beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we sat there in silence as until the sun began to set.

"I need you to talk to me Babe" he moved closer so our bodies had no space between them.

"I can't." I told him

"Don't you trust me?" he turned his body so he was facing me and then guided my body so I was forced to face him.

"With my life." answered his question.

He leaned in and kissed my nose. He kissed my cheeks and my eyelids. He kissed my forehead and my chin. He made his way to my neck and kissed that area right under my ear and I felt myself shiver. He pulled back and put his finger under my chin.I looked up into his eyes. He was completely focused on me.

"Babe"

"What happened to just hugs?" I asked

"Let's rewind back to when we decided to just go with it. I liked that a lot better." the corners of his mouth tilted up and then the smile slowly spread across his face.

I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved in between my legs and I sighed. He pulled them around his waist and brought his hands to my back. He rubbed them up and down until finally I leaned forward and our lips met. He moved one hand to the back of my head and held me against him. Then he did it. He kissed me senseless. His other hand pushed my back towards him and I wrapped my legs around him. He moved his hands under my butt and lifted me higher until I was resting on his thighs. I felt how excited he was and I couldn't resist grinding against him. He pulled me into the kiss again and I let myself go. Our tongues wrapped around each other as we explored. Finally we came up for air and he buried his head against my neck.

"I need you." he whispered in my ear.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I wanted him badly. There was no way I was going to let this happen in a park. I moaned against his ear and he kissed my neck. He moved lower until he was at my collar bone. He moved to my shoulder and gently nipped at my skin. I moaned into his ear and dropped my hands to his back I was moving both hands up and down feeling his muscles through his shirt. The same shirt I was dying to rip off at that very moment. He pulled back from my neck and returned to my mouth. We were both breathing heavy and grinding against each other. Finally he broke the kiss so we could both take in some much needed air.

I pulled myself tight against him and nuzzled my face in his neck before whispering in his ear. "We can't do this here."

"I know." he agreed

"Can you hold me just a little longer? Can you make me forget?" I asked

"Babe" was all he said before his lips were back to mine.

After a few minutes we both pulled away. I unwrapped myself from his waist and he pulled me to my feet. "Can we sit on the bench? I need to calm down before we walk again." He tugged at his pants.

I looked down at the rise in his pants and giggled as we moved to the bench. "Tell me." he grabbed my hand and we both turned sideways.

"Well of course there are more than twenty guys on Guilia's list." I told him

"Matteo?" he asked

"Nope" I smiled

"Matteo on Brett's list?" he offered

"No." I laughed

"And? anyone else we know?" he pushed me

"Santos is on Guilia's list." I sighed while Range smirked. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"He probably doesn't remember her name." he shrugged. He didn't see the picture of the girl yet. I'll show him the picture and see if he remembers anything."

I looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow. He pulled me against him and I let my body mold into him like it always does. Bobby was right about one thing, we fit perfectly together. I moved my lips to his ear. "Morelli is on both lists."

His body stilled for a moment. He didn't talk. He just pulled me tighter against him. I didn't cry. My mind was all over the place I turned my head and leaned it against his shoulder. He guided us to the car and I must have fallen asleep. The next thing I remember is him puling me from the car. I woke up as he was lifting me and tried to argue. He shook his head and picked me up bridal style as he carried me to the elevator. He juggled me as he pulled out his key fob and hit seven.

He dropped me onto the bed and I know I murmured his name as he stripped me down. He left on my underwear and pulled a Rangeman t-shirt over my head. I made my way to the bathroom first and then climbed up onto the pillow. I moved my body underneath the sheets and felt the perfect touch surrounding me. He stripped down to his boxers and just stood beside the bed staring at me before he moved. He picked up his pillow and then reached down to push a curl behind my ear.

"You better be fluffing that. You are not going to the couch tonight." he set the pillow back on the bed and slid under the sheets. I moved in close to him and kissed him gently on the lips before rolling over onto my side. He quickly pulled me against him and I let out a sigh.

"I need you to hold me tonight." I whispered

"Babe"

"Just be here in the morning. I don't want to wake up alone." I pulled his arms closer around me.

"I'll be here." he promised


	16. Chapter 16-Lunch

Chapter 16-Lunch

I woke up in Ranger's arms as if we hadn't moved all night. I listened to his breathing and could tell he was awake. I slowly moved away and rolled onto my back. I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. I felt the bed move and turned my head as he rolled onto his side. He propped his head up onto his elbow and reached out for my hand. We let our hands rest together on my stomach. I turned back to the ceiling.

"Does my face look like crap?" I asked as I brought my hand to my cheek. It was tender to the touch.

"You always look beautiful." he reached over and rubbed my cheek lightly with the back of his hand. I know I must look awful but he made me feel better.

"Now what?" I asked

"It's your show." he reminded me

"I don't want to lead it alone anymore." I confessed

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah Ranger. I'm sure." I let out a deep breath.

"Okay Babe." He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"What now?" I asked

"I am going to show Santos the picture of Guilia and see if he remembers anything. He also never gave us an update on Skye Randolph. I am going to talk to Hector and Silvio and see how all of the checks are going. I texted Silvio the lists from Charles last night. I need you to text Matteo and find out where and when for your lunch and get you wired before you go." he began

"Wired?" I asked

"Babe" he raised an eyebrow

"Wired" I nodded

"We will go to the Bayside Inn tonight. Our mission for this morning is to cross some names off of that suspect list. We need to start reducing it instead of expanding it." he moved out of the bed and I turned to see how great his ass looked.

He turned around and smiled at me. "You look hungry. You have two choices. Meet me in the shower or go eat the breakfast Elle just brought up."

I rolled over onto my stomach as he moved to the bathroom. I knew which one I wanted to do and I knew which one I needed to do. I sighed and pulled myself onto my feet and headed to the kitchen. I pulled out my cell phone as I bit into my donut. Once again I deleted all of the voicemails from my mother without listening to them. Then I went to the text messages.

 **I'm sorry Cupcake - Morelli**

 **I'm waiting for an apology. You should make amends before you go away -Connie**

 **You let that thug beat up Joseph - Mom**

 **Are you at least going to visit me - Morelli**

 **Had a dream about you -Niko**

 **Stay away from Atlantic City -unknown caller**

 **I love you -Morelli**

 **We need to talk -Terri**

 **Call me -Mom**

 **Are we still on for lunch -Matteo**

 **Ranger should watch his back -unknown caller**

 **Getting released this afternoon -Morelli**

 **Can you ask Ranger if I can borrow money -Lula**

 **Come on Steph I didn't mean it -Morelli**

"Anything interesting?" Ranger asked as he came into the kitchen. He was in his typical Rangeman uniform. Black cargo pants and his Black Rangeman t-shirt.

"Same old stuff. This time the unknown caller says you should watch your back." I told him as I took a drink of milk and handed him the phone.

"Connie wants an apology? That's a joke. Any plans to see Morelli?" he grabbed a whole wheat bagel

"No way." I shook my head

"If you change your mind don't go alone." he told me before he took a breath. "What are you going to do about Terri?"

"Call her I guess. What time should I go for lunch?" I finished my second donut.

"Noon? Shorty's would be ideal." he smiled at me

"Shorty's it is." I got to my feet. "I'm headed to the shower"

"I'll meet you down in the Bomber conference room." he smacked my ass as I walked by.

"Got it." I told him as I headed to the bedroom.

An hour later I was in the conference room. I was wearing jeans and a blue tank top. It was getting hotter outside and I was looking forward to getting out into the sun. Hector came in and I could tell by the look on his face he was inspecting my bruised cheek. He came to me and enveloped me in his arms as he gave me a big hug. When he released me he made his way to the table and began tapping away at his laptop and I was looking at our suspect list.

"I'm almost afraid to erase any names." I whispered to him as he nodded.

"Okay, here we go." I took a deep breath

"Ready." he gave one nod.

"Brett Charles?" I asked

"Movies with boyfriend. On camera." Hector told me as I crossed him off of the list.

"Charlie Trainer?"

"Attempted ATM robbery on camera." he answered me "That's all I have."

I went to the table and opened another laptop. I searched for Helios Ramos. No flight information, no record of him leaving Greece. I crossed him off of the list. Next I looked up Jeff Taylor. He was on duty and had a speeder pulled over at 11:30pm. I crossed him off of the list. I crossed off Tanya Deacon. We had word from the police that she had been dead for almost a full week.

I sat down and called Matteo.

"Hello." he answered after a coupe of rings.

"Hey Matteo. It's Stephanie." I let him know.

"I know your voice il mio Stephanie." He sent a smile through the phone. (My Stephanie)

"Are we still on for lunch?" I asked

"Of course. I am looking forward to it. Where would you like to go?" he asked

"There's a pizza place called Shorty's. We can meet up at noon. Okay?" I offered

"I'll find it." he assured me "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Sounds good. I am at the Rangeman building on Haywood. I'll wait outside for you." I was looking forward to riding in his car.

"See you at noon." he finished

"See you then." I told him before ending the call.

I dialed Terri's number next. She answered on the first ring.

"Stephanie Plum." she answered

"Terri Gilman." I rolled my eyes

"I wanted to talk to you about Morelli and what that thug did to him." she sounded annoyed

"Terri, he got what he deserved." I told her.

"He deserves a woman who won't cheat on him." I could feel the aggravation in her tone.

"He cheats. I am sure he screwed you when he was with me. I have never cheated on him." I blew out a breath "What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from him." she ordered

"Done. Anything else?" I spoke quickly.

"Niko is spreading the word you are with him. Is this true?" she asked

"No." again I spoke quickly

"Don't hurt Matteo. I am tempted to tell you to stay away from him. He likes you." she sighed

"He is a nice guy." I nodded

"Where were you last Friday?" I asked

"Why?" she questioned.

"Just tell me." I rolled my eyes

"I had a meeting in the city." she confessed

"Who were you with?" I wanted to hear more.

"You are trying to get an alibi aren't you?" she laughed

"Give me the info and I won't bother you again." I promised

She hesitated "I was with Niko Ramos."

"Niko?" I couldn't hide the disgust in my voice.

"It was business not personal." She stated

"Where?" I asked

"Stephanie Plum are you interrogating me? I called to tall you to leave Morelli alone." she sighed

"I am more than happy to leave him alone if you can tell me where you were with Niko." I explained

"Fine. We were having dinner at Agostino's" she finally answered.

"Thank you." I appreciated her answer

"Now stay away from Joe." she ordered

"Done" I said before she disconnected.

I looked at Hector. "Can you check any cameras around Agostino's in Manhattan on Friday night? I am looking for Niko Ramos and Terri Gilman."

"Si" he nodded (yes)

I went back to the board and studied my time line. Ranger came in with Lester.

"You can cross off Skye Randolph." He told me. "She was at the movies. Her ex was there with his new woman."

"Thank you." I nodded to him

"Yeah, you owe me. She is flowing me around now. I guess I am that good she can't get enough." he gave me the innocent face.

"Lester! I didn't tell you to seep with her." I shook my head as I crossed her off.

"She was hot." he shrugged.

""Guilia?" I asked as my eyes went to Ranger.

"I'm sorry Steph. I didn't recognize the name. I was at Boogie Nights and she basically picked me up. We went to the motel and then I was out of there before the sun rose." he confessed

"You're such a man whore." I smiled

"Hey what can I say? Women can't resist this Latino lover. Five minutes alone with me and you would forget my cousins name." he wiggled his eyebrows as Ranger slapped him in the back of the head.

"Anything new?" Ranger asked

"They are on camera. Terri and Niko." Hector interrupted.

"Terri and Niko?" Ranger asked.

"That's her alibi. She said it was business." I explained as I crossed the both off of the list.

"Interesting. You should ask Ramos about it." he suggested

"Will do." I agreed.

"We have men on all of the rest." he explained

"Morelli's house?" I asked

He hesitated. "Only this." he handed me an envelope.

I felt it before I began to opne it. "Another copy?"

"Not exactly." he rubbed his face.

I pulled out the pictures. They were pictures of me sleeping at my apartment and in Morelli's bed. Some had me covered by the sheets. Some had nothing covering up my body. I took them and walked to the window

"What in the hell?" My eyes welled up with tears before I spun around to look at him "Who saw these?"

"Cal said he saw one and then took them." Ranger explained

"Thank you." I whispered as I turned to look out the window again.

"You might upset your boyfriends and get them shot" I got a chill as I heard Conklin's voice.

I spun around and ran to the computer. Ranger and Lester were behind me. Hector had done it. He had tapped into the dash cam from Conklin's squad car. I saw myself spread out against the hood of the car and turned away.

"Thank you Hector." I whispered

He jumped up from his seat and pulled me into his arms. "We will get him." he told me

"Holy shit!" Lester exclaimed before he turned to Ranger. "You had to watch this?"

Ranger ignored him and turned to Hector. "Send it to Javier."

"I need to get out of here." I told them as Hector released me.

I practically ran from the room. I didn't know where to go so I took the door to the stairs. I made it down two flights and then dropped down and sat on a step. I dropped my head into my hands. I jumped when I felt an arm around me.

"It's just me Babe" he told me

"It's going to be worse when I go to jail." I told him. I was too angry to cry.

"It's not going to happen." he assured me

"I have flash backs. The only way I can sleep is in your arms. I am a freaking disaster." I whined

"Steph, we all have flash backs when something like that happens." he blew out a breath and pulled me closer.

"You?" I asked

"Yes. And when I sleep alone they come." he admitted.

I turned and wrapped my arms around him. "When is this going to end?"

"It will get better Babe. It's still new and fresh in your head. You need some time to decompress." he buried his face into my hair.

"Is that what you do when you come back from a mission?" I asked as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"That's why I come to you. You calm me." he told me as I laughed.

"I calm you? Most people say I upset them. I give them heart burn or palpitations." I explained

"Babe"

"I feel like I have multiple personalities. I am either angry or crying." I hesitated "or ..." I didn't say it but the last emotion was horny.

"You want me bad." he teased as I found myself laughing.

"This recording is a good thing Steph. It makes Conklin look like he has something against you. Something to gain if you are convicted." he pulled me back to look into my eyes. "It shows he abuses his power."

"You're right." I agreed as we got to our feet.

"I am going to check Morelli's. Maybe I can find something the guys missed." he told me as we climbed the stairs.

"I want to go." I told him

"No. You have lunch in an hour. Let me do this." he told me as he held open the door on five.

"Okay." I agreed as we got back to the conference room.

"I'm so..." Hector began as I held up my hand.

"Thank you Hector. You have really helped me." I smiled at him as he nodded.

Ranger kissed my head before he left. I headed back to the board. I studied the time line.

"Elise Latty was on the phone with her mother for two hours Friday night. 9:30 pm until 11:30pm" Hector told me as I crossed off her name. I fell back into the chair and spun around to access the laptop.

I searched Niko. They were articles on him being under investigation for embezzlement. He had worked for a building and construction company owned by Grizzoli. Why did Niko keep coming up with the Grizzoli family? I searched Matteo and only found him mentioned in Nicole's obituary. I logged into my e-mail. Plenty of junk and spam. Then I found an e-mail from an unknown sender. When I opened it up it said 'anything for the family'. It had an attachment and I clicked it. Pictures came up. There was Niko kissing Terri. Niko kissing Nicole Palazzo, Niko kissing Connie. Niko kissing Joyce. Niko kissing other random women I didn't recognize. I sighed. What did this have to do with me? I picked up my phone and called Alex.

"Stephi mou." he answered on the third ring. (My Stephi)

"Alex" I smiled

"What do I owe the honor? Two days in a row now." he sounded happy

"It's Niko." I told him

"Is he bothering you?" Alex paused

"No not really. Someone just sent me an e-mail with him kissing various women. " I explained

"Hmm to make you jealous?" he asked

"There's no way I would be jealous." I shook my head

"Only one Ramos for you?" he asked

"Of course." I answered

"Niko is a ladies man. A player. He will sleep with anything that has two legs."

"Did you know he hooked up with Nicole Palazza?" I questioned him

"No. That's interesting." he thought

"Terri Gilman too." I added

"Grizzoli's niece. What is he planning?" he wondered

"Two other women I recognized as women I knew and then a few others." I told them

"Can you send it to me?" he asked

"I will do it right now. Just give me your e-mail address." I moved my hands back to the keyboard and readied the message to send.

He gave it to me

"Sending right now." I confirmed

"You have given me some valuable information. I would hate for my nephew to get into an accident." his voice sounded scary.

"You helped me a lot yesterday. I can't thank you enough." I told him.

"Loyalty. I value this above all else." he informed me

"I agree." I paused. "When Lon Motnick worked on one of your ships were you close to him?"

"Not at all. He was just another hired hand. One of the other men suspected him of being connected to Grizzoli so we fired him." he explained

"Thank you for all that you have done to help me." I told him

"My ship leaves Monday evening." he mentioned

"I understand. Not sure if I will make the voyage. I will let you know." I assured him

"Watch out for Terri. I know she has always been very jealous of you." he warned

"Her jealous of me? She is perfect." I gave out a breath of laughter.

"She is plastic. She earns her respect with fear and intimidation. She doesn't ever personally get involved. She uses her hired guns." he told me

"But she is beautiful." I reminded him

"Only on the outside." He corrected

"You? You're a charmer. It's very hard for anyone to dislike you. You are the one who is beautiful inside and out. You earn your respect by hard work and perseverance. You aren't afraid to get dirty." he illustrated

"I definitely can get dirty." I thought of various dumpsters

"Are you trying to flirt with me Stephi mou?" he asked as he laughed (My Stephi)

I laughed when I realized what it sounded like "Sorry Alex."

"It's more than okay." he paused "I hear you have lunch plans with Matteo Palazzo today."

"It's no big secret. I am surprised by how many know about it though." I shook my head

"Earning a meal with you is a victory. I assume Grizzoli threw it in Niko's face. He was going around the house knocking things around. Seems he has his heart set on you." he confided.

"He's not my type." I rolled my eyes

"Of course not." he agreed

"Should I worry about him?" I was curious.

"Not to hurt you. I have Dionisis with him at all times." he confirmed

"Thank you." l released a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in.

"Call me anytime. Perhaps we can sit for a meal this weekend." he suggested

"I'll be in touch." I promised

"Take care Stehi mou.." (My Stephi)

"Bye Alex" I told him as I disconnected.

"Anything?" Hector asked

"Niko Ramos. I know you saw him at dinner with Terri but still something about him. It's not right." I was confused.

"I will go deeper." he nodded

"Maybe I should ask him out." I thought

"Not alone." he warned

"Understood." I told him. "I need to get ready for lunch."

I hopped up and went for the door. I stopped and turned back. "Thank you so much Hector. I don't know what I would do without you." I kissed him on his head.

"Anything for you." he smiled

Less than an hour later I was standing outside the front door of the Rangeman building. Hector had me all wired up and Cal and Hal would be following close by in case there was a problem. It was ten minutes before noon. I had changed into a yellow sundress. My white sandals had a small heel and tied around my ankles. Matteo pulled up five minutes early in his Batmobile. He pulled over to the curb and jumped out before I could grab the door handle.

"Allow me" he smiled as he opened the door.

As I stepped in front of him he leaned in and cupped my face.

"I know. I look awful. I tried to cover it up with make-up." I sighed

"Beautiful." he said as he ignored my bruises and gently kissed each cheek.

"Thank you." I am sure I blushed before I slid into the seat. He closed the door behind me.

I laid back into the seat and moaned out as I felt the purr of the engine. I heard him chuckle from beside me. I didn't even notice that he had slipped into the driver's seat.

"I can appreciate a woman who can appreciate a car." he smiled

"There's something about a sexy car with leather seats." I smiled feeling silly

"Since you look so beautiful how about Rosinnis rather than Shorty's?" he asked

"Uhm" I hesitated knowing Ranger thought it was best that I went to Shorty's where he knew people.

"Come on. Allow me to take you somewhere special. It will allow us less noise to talk." he looked at me with those brown eyes.

The more I studied his eyes the more I saw the small flecks of gold. He looked so genuine and kind. "Okay, you win. Rossinis it is."

He paused for a second. "I don't want you to ever feel like I am trying to talk you into something. You can choose anywhere you want."

"I appreciate that. Come on let's go. There is some Chicken parm with my name on it." I smiled

"I love a woman who can eat." he winked before he pulled away from the curb.

We rode in silence until we arrived at Rossinis. The valet opened my door and I stepped out. Matteo moved his car up a little further in the circular drive. He shook hands with the valet and I saw Matteo slip him cash.

"The car stays right there." he told the valet

"Yes sir Mr. Palazzo." The valet glanced in his hand and then looked up to Matteo with a big smile.

Matteo came over and put his hand on the small of my back as he ushered me through the doors.

"The worst part about a car like that is the parking." he smiled.

We were seated right away and the waiter brought over a wine list. "Not for me. I am a total lite weight." I explained

"Then we will have sparkling grape juice." Matteo announced

"Perfect." I smiled

We looked through our menus and ordered our lunch. The waiter came by with a basket of warm bread and an oil dip. As soon as I took the first bite I moaned and Matteo nearly spit out his water. "Wow! You weren't kidding. You really do enjoy your food more than cars."

"I am actually holding back." I teased

"Okay Stephanie Plum. What questions do you have for me?" he asked

"Questions?" I furrowed my brows.

"Well I know you don't just go out with anyone. You barely know me. But I assume you think I am important to your investigation. So ask away. I will be happy to answer anything you ask." he set his hands onto the table.

"You came knowing I would try to pump you for information?" I asked

"Sure. I told you I wanted to help you. Also I can't pass up the chance to spend some time with you and get to know you better." his smile showed off his dimples.

"I appreciate you offering to be so helpful." I took a breath. "I got a text from an unknown caller telling me to stay away from you." I pulled out my phone to show him.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't listen. I am not sure who it's from. Maybe Terri? She doesn't seem to like you very much." he offered

"What has she said?" I asked

"She wants you away from Morelli. She is pissed that your friend Ranger kicked his ass. I should assume the bruises on your face are from..." he waited for my answer.

"Morelli. One backhand when I wasn't expecting it." I admitted.

He let out a deep breath. "A weak man hits a woman."

"What do you think about Terri and Morelli?" I asked

"I think she is the girlfriend and you are the wife. He wants you in public, You are the good girl and she is the bad girl." he explained

"But I am a disaster. I blow up cars." I tried to tell him

He laughed "You are independent and strong without being scary and intimidating. People respect your unwavering determination to get the bad guy."

"I doubt that." I laughed

"She is the one you sleep with and you are the one you take home to mom. I think she wants to switch places with you. Better yet remove you entirely from the equation." he shrugged "Just my opinion from what I gathered."

"So why would she want me to stay away from you?" I asked

"All I can determine is that it would give you more status. You have given Morelli the credibility he needed. He is a successful cop who has been domesticated. He is not like the typical Morelli men. If you were seen with me and she went public with Morelli she would look like the other woman who broke up the happy couple. You would look like the jilted fiancee who found a better man." he surmised.

"Are you the better man?" I asked

"I think so." he shrugged as the food arrived.

"How do you know so much when you live in Sicily?" I questioned him

I cut into my chicken as he lifted his fork. He looked up at me and then set his fork down. "Stephanie, don't assume I am nice all of the time. My last name may be Palazzo but I am a Grizzoli. Make no mistake about that. I am in and out of Trenton several times a year. I stay very aware of everything that goes on in the Burg. Getting information from the gossip grapevine is easier than using force." he spoke softly but stared at me intently.

"What exactly is your job." I asked him after I finished a bite.

He picked up a fork and took a bite of his chicken al fredo. "I gather information. That is my whole job. I gather information for the family. I occasionally take people who are in trouble to come and visit me in Sicily until we can arrange a safe return." he used a hush voice.

I waited to speak. The waiter came over to check that our food was correct and tasted good. We both nodded and thanked him.

"The Ramos family. Do you get information from them?" I asked

"Niko. I was wondering when you would get to him. That's Terri's play thing. That's her boyfriend and she wants Morelli as her husband." he shook his head "I despise him. He is slime. He is a user. He uses women for sex. He uses his family for money and his business partnesr for power. The man has no loyalty to any one."

"You don't like him very much do you?" I laughed

"Do you like him?" he had a hard look in his eyes

"Not at all. The last time I saw him he was speaking Greek, but from what I heard he was just trying to get me in his bed." I took another bite.

"Do you want to be in his bed?" he asked

"No! Definitely not." I smirked

"Good to know." he relaxed

"What do you think of Alexander Ramos?" I asked

"I think he is a powerful man. He is loyal to his friends and if he gives you his word he can be trusted. However I am not fooled into thinking that he is gentle or weak." he explained "What do you think of him?"

"He's my friend." I answered as Matteo nodded "Your uncle Vito?"

"I shouldn't say this but I don't really have much respect for him. He does anything for Terri. He hurts his business to make her happy. He betrays friends and goes back on his word simply to make her happy. Her temper tantrums can be a danger to the business." he admitted

"Was he honest with me when I met him?" I asked him in between bites.

"I think so. I don't think he knows anything about the case. He never did take the time to get to know my sister. Terri didn't like Nicole. I don't think she liked me much either but she tolerated me. When my parents died Uncle Vito had no choice, he had to take us." he explained.

"Do you know a guy named Tom Conklin?" I asked

"That cop? Yes I found out his name after the incident. Don't think he won't go unpunished." his eyes tightened and there was a slight tone of anger in his voice.

I shivered and he reached out and grabbed my free hand. "It's okay." he assured me

We went back to eating and I tried to figure out my next questions. "Do you know a man named Lon Motnick?"

He thought for a moment. "Familiar name. Let me make a call." he pulled out his cell phone.

"Tony? You remember a Lon Motnick?" he asked whoever was on the other end

"Oh really? That guy? Yeah I remember now. Thanks." he disconnected

"So?" I was waiting

"He was muscle. Too much drinking and too handsy with women so he was fired. He pissed me off. We were in a club in AC and Nicole was there. He didn't know she was my sister. The comments he made." Matteo shook his head "Saying even when women say no they mean yes."

"Wow." I blinked

"Yeah so he spent a week in the hospital and when he got out he didn't have a job." Matteo was thinking. "Damn Conklin. Conklin is Motnick. I can't believe I didn't recognize him. It's been four or five years but still..."

"Yes he went by Lon Motnick and now Tom Conklin." I informed him

"Clever anagram." he admitted.

"Who would want me to marry Morelli?" I asked

"Not me." he smiled

"I was just curious if you heard anything." I laughed

"Not Terri of course." He thought for a moment. "I assume his family and yours."

I nodded and waited for him to go on.

He rested his chin on his hand and stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly his eyes dropped to me and we both said it at the same time. "Niko!"

"He wants to move up to the husband position." I nodded

"We make a great team." Matteo smiled.

"I have so much to get together in such a short period of time." I admitted

"Can I help?" he offered

"You are helping. You are coming to the clubs tomorrow night." I reminded him

"Let me know if there is anything more that I can do of course." he told me as I nodded.

The waiter came back with the dessert menu and I struggled to make a decision.

Finally Matteo spoke, "Just bring us one of everything so we can sample it all."

"Excellent choice." The waited nodded and took the menu from me.

"Good idea." I smiled

"Do I get to ask you some questions now?" he asked as he brought his hands onto the table and folded the together.

"Sure" I shrugged

"What's your favorite color?" he asked

I laughed "Starting out with the hard ones I see. Hmmm I guess red or blue."

He nodded "Favorite music?"

"Depends on the mood. I am a sucker for 80's music. Metal is needed to help me express anger." he chuckled "Rap? I can't understand it. I just don't relate. Other than that I can appreciate all kinds of music."

"Sounds good. Favorite movie?" he tilted his head to the side

"Ghostbusters." I didn't hesitate.

"That answer is a surprise. I thought most women would choose a drama or romance." he placed his finger to his lower lip. "Then again you aren't most women Stephanie Plum."

I felt the blush rise to my cheeks."Most women don't blow up cars." we both laughed

"Tell me something few people know about you." he smiled

"Hmm my thinking position is either in bed with a pillow over my face or going to the beach and sitting in the sand." I admitted

"The beach I understand. The bed with the pillow?" he laughed

"I know." I agreed

"Do you know how to dance?" he asked

"A little. My parents made me take ballroom dance lesson. Of course growing up in Jersey meant frequently the clubs and learning how to dance at various clubs." I told him.

"When's the last time you went on a real date? The kind where the man asks you and then picks you up. The kind where he brings you flowers and then takes you to dinner and a movie or dinner and dancing?" he asked

"When the guy asks me ahead of time?" I clarified as he nodded. "Years, maybe since high school." I shrugged.

Ranger and I had our imaginary date but it wasn't a choice. It just happened. No one had asked me since Carl Costanza in my junior year. I always thought he only asked me out because of Morelli's writings. He was the first to tell me.

The waiter brought out a large tray and started setting different desserts on the table. Taramisu, cannolis, struffoli, zeppoles, tartuffo, budinio, Italian rainbow cookies and affogato. The waiter announced the name of each dish as he set it down. Matteo and I both grabbed our forks.

"Okay I need you to explain a few of these. I know taramisu, cannolis, and zeppoles." I told him

"Struffoli originates in Naples. It is deep fried balls made from dough topped with powered sugar and honey." he explained as we tried it. He laughed every time I moaned at the flavor.

"Rainbow cookies are made with almonds and raspberry jam. They look good but you either love them or hate them. I am on the hate side." he explained as I took a bite.

"I understand. Not really my thing. Hey! A dessert I don't like. That doesn't happen often." I smiled

He moved another dish in front of us "Tartuffo from Pizzo, Italy. This one is a scoop of chocolate ice cream and vanilla ice cream with fresh strawberries in the middle. The top is covered in a hard shell of chocolate."

We both dug our spoons in and I brought mine to my mouth. "Ahhh this is so delicious." I moaned

"We haven't even gotten to my favorite yet." he warned

"Two left so don't tell me. Let me guess." I suggested

"Okay. Budino is first." he moved a tall glass of what looked like chocolate mousse in between us. "The don't have an exact town in Italy where this one originated from. Cookie on the bottom custard in the middle caramel on top and then whipped cream with chocolate drippings."

My eyes were wide and I licked my lips. He dipped in his spoon and held it out for me. I leaned in and took the bite. I closed my eyes and laid back against the seat. I moaned in pleasure.

"Wow! That is so delicious." When I looked at him he smiled and shook his head.

"The last one we have here is Affogato. Two scoops of vanilla gelato a shot of espresso covered with shavings of dark chocolate." We both dug our spoons in to try it.

"Mmm" I thought for a moment before I spoke. "I think they are both your favorite. The Budino is the dessert and the Affogato is the coffee after your meal."

"I am very impressed Stephanie. I thought for sure you would never guess them both like that. You are exactly right." we both smiled and went back to sampling the various desserts.

I sat back completely stuffed and breathed out a deep breath as I looked at Matteo's face. "This was really nice."

"Except one thing." he corrected

"What's that?" I was concerned

"I need to go home and take a cold shower." he laughed and I found myself joining in.

He pulled his Ferrari Aperta up to the curb in front of the Rangeman building.

"Thank you for lunch. Thank you for the dessert lesson and most of all thank you for answering my questions." I told him as we sat inside the car.

"I am happy to help you. It would be an absolute injustice to see anything bad ever happen to you." He smiled with those dimples again and I couldn't help but smile right back at him.

He got out of the car and walked around to open my door. He held out his hand and as I stepped out he pulled me into a hug. It wasn't long and creepy like Niko. It was short and friendly with a bit of extra warmth. Cal and Hal were walking out the front door as Matteo released me.

"Holy crap! Is that an Aperta?" Hal asked

"Yes it is." Matteo told them.

"I'm sorry. Matteo these are two of my friends Cal and Hal." I introduced them

"Nice to meet you." Matteo held out his hand and they each shook it but their eyes never left the car.

"Would you like to take it for a drive?" he asked them

"What?" Cal suddenly looked at Matteo

"Why not? If you are friends of Stephanie then I trust you." he assure them as he held the keys out to Cal

"Thanks! We'll be right back." he promised as he ran around and got into the driver's seat as Hall slid in beside him.

"Most people are afraid of Cal." I raised my eyebrows.

"The tattoo? Never judge someone until you know them." he announced.

"You are a very smart man." I smiled

"So your friends. Do you work with them?" he asked me as we found ourselves slowly walking down the sidewalk

"Yes. I started off working at Vinnie's Bailbonds place. I am a bonds enforcement agent. You probably already know that." I was looking straight ahead watching the sidewalk.

"Yes. I can't believe he is your cousin." he smiled

"Well, me either. I work part time for Rangeman. I do searches, find skips, do distractions. Whatever is needed." I shrugged

"What's a distraction?" he asked

"When we need to get a skip out of an area without causing a scene. It's my job to try to talk them into coming outside with me. When I get them outside the guys grab them." I explained

"Ahh I could see how you would be quite the distraction." he agreed with my description.

"So Ranger is your boss?" he asked

"My best friend who just happens to be my boss." I corrected him

"He trained you right?" he offered

"Yes. What else do you know?" I was curious

"I know he has saved your life. I know you have sometimes lived at Morelli's house. I know you have sometimes lived here at Rangeman. I know your mother is one of the biggest gossips in the Burg. I know your grandmother loves viewings and funerals. She does all of her gossip at Bingo and Clip and Curl." he announced

"Did you research me recently?" I asked

"Yes. I confess I was curious. I knew the major things. Blowing up the funeral home." he admitted

"It wasn't my fault." I noticed we had walked a couple of blocks. "We should head back."

"As you wish." we turned around and started heading back towards the building.

"Did your research turn up anything else?" I asked

"Like I said I knew the major things. Morelli's steady cheating. All of Stark Street had been notified that you were Manoso's woman. Terri cried herself to sleep when she heard about your engagement to Morelli." he told me more

"We were never engaged." I sighed

"It seems there's a lot more to learn about you then what I can gather from gossip and media." he admitted.

We walked the last block in silence and reached the doors as Cal and Hal pulled up to the curb. Hal emerged from the driver's seat when they got out.

"That is one fine car!" Hal told him

"It's incredible." Cal was practically drooling.

"I like it." Matteo smiled as Hal handed him back his keys

"Thanks for letting us have a spin." Hal nodded

"Anytime. A friend of Stephanie's is a friend of mine." Matteo told them as they both nodded

"I need to get going." I told Matteo "Thank you for lunch and the talk."

"Thank you." I told him

"Call me if you need more information or you come up with anything I can do to help." he grabbed my shoulders and kissed each cheek.

"I'll see you Friday." I promised

"I'll be in touch to plan the details." he walked behind his car and waved before he climbed into his car and pulled away

"That is one hot car." Cal shook his head slowly back and forth. "I wouldn't mind having one of those."

"Good luck! Three million. Imagine trying to replace a part." Hal breathed out a sigh

"You never know." I told them as they both turned to look at me like they suddenly realized I was there.

"Come on Bomber let's get inside." Cal wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me into the building.

We were laughing and joking about me blowing up various Ferrari vehicles when the men froze in their spots. I almost crashed into them both.

"Meet you upstairs Bomber." Cal shouted as he and Hal rushed towards the stairwell door.

"What the hell?" I was talking to myself because they were both already gone.

I looked up and saw Ranger standing next to the elevator. He was leaning against the wall with arms crossed. The look on his face was not blank. The look on his face was not happy. The look on his face wasn't quite one I recognized at all. I smiled as I stepped towards him but his expression didn't change. I stopped right in front of him and looked into his eyes. He was silent and seemed like he was barely breathing.

He reached out and grabbed my shoulders. He spun me around and before I even knew what was happening he had me against the wall. His mouth crashed down on mine and his tongue forced my lips apart. I felt the heat of his mouth and my legs went weak. I was melting against him as he pressed into me. He grabbed my wrists and moved them above my head. He kept them there with one hand as the other caressed the side of my body. His leg slid in between mine. He was filled with lust and desire. He pulled away from the kiss and quickly attacked my neck with open mouth kisses and warm breaths. I could smell his scent mixed with Bvlgari and I moaned out as he pressed into me. His hand was up my shirt and my skin grew hot everywhere he touched me.

He came back to my mouth and I returned his deep kisses. He released one hand and laced his fingers in the other as he held our hands together above my head. His kiss became softer and his touch became slower. He slowly slid our hands down and leaned his body away from mine. His hands gently cupped my face as he kissed me slowly and then pulled away. His eyes closed and he leaned into me. He rested his forehead against mine and took some deep breaths. His hands continued to hold my face and his thumbs gently rubbed my cheeks.

"I didn't get shot." he whispered "I did go crazy."


	17. Chapter 17- Fine!

Chapter 17- Fine!

Ranger and I were forehead to forehead breathing hot and heavy. He pushed himself away from the wall creating some distance between us.

"You went crazy?" I asked him

"Babe" was of course all he said before reaching around me to hit the button on the elevator.

"Martin and Harris are here to ask you some questions." Ranger told me as he pulled me into the elevator

"The detectives?" I asked

"Yes. Javier is on his way. You can go in there and listen to what they want to ask you. I'll give you a signal if it's something I don't think you should answer." he explained

"Then why go in there at all without Javier?" I was confused.

"They will ask more open questions without him there. We have the whole room wired." he assured me

"Bomber conference room?" I asked

"Babe"

"Stupid question B or C?" I asked

"C"

Ranger held my hand as we emerged from the elevator. I noticed the door to my conference room was closed and the shades were all pulled down. We had to walk down the hallway to get to the last conference room.

"Did you see the Ferrari that Italian guy was driving?" I could hear Cal's voice.

"Ferrari?" Lester asked

"Ferrari Aperta." Hal told him

"Aperta?" Ram questioned

"For real?" Lester asked

"Only two hundred made." Cal sounded proud

"No way!" Ram sounded surprised.

Ranger stopped before the door to conference room B when we heard the voices.

"That's like a three million dollar car." Lester sounded shocked

"V-12 engine" Ram added

"Top speed over 200" Cal told them

"It goes from 0 to 60 in three seconds." Hal boasted

"We drove it." Cal told him

"How?" Lester asked

"He was all like any friend of Stephanie is a friend of mine and just handed us the keys." Hal explained

"That Italian guy? Grizzzoli's nephew?" Ram asked

"Matteo." Lester extended his name so it as three syllables.

"Hey, he seemed nice." Hal defended

"He was a gentleman to Stephanie. Holding doors, pushing in chairs and all that classy shit." Cal told them all.

"Even ordered her every dessert on the menu." Hal added

"Shit, I would date him just for a chance to drive that car." Lester laughed

"He's only got eyes for Bomber." Cal told him

"Does bossman know?" Lester asked

Ranger tensed beside me.

"Well he looked scary when he was waiting for her by the elevators." Hal admitted

"Nah! Binky was on the front desk and said Boss threw her up against the wall and they were going at it." Lester laughed

"Like screwing right there in front of the elevators?" Ram asked

We heard a slap. "No you idiot. Like a man reclaiming his property." Lester explained.

"Property?" I whispered as Ranger squeezed my hand. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Vince was on monitor duty and he said they were so hot the camera lens was steaming up." Hal added

"So is she dating the Italian?" Lester asked

"We were on Bomber duty. They went to Rossini's and he was looking at her all romantic like he was about to pop the question any minute." Cal told Lester

"If he was a cartoon he would have had hearts in his eyes." Hal laughed and they all joined in.

"Ah the look of love." Lester joked

I looked at Ranger again but he was only looking at the doorway.

"Maybe we can talk her into more dates so he will let us drive his car again." Cal laughed.

"Next time she goes out with him I call Bomber duty. I will give him tips about her favorite foods and desserts in exchange for driving time with that beautiful car." Lester laughed and I could imagine he was wiggling his eyebrows.

"He probably will rename his car il mio Stephanie." Cal added

"Il mio?" Ram asked

"Is that like mamma mio?" Lester chuckled

"We googled it. It means my Stephanie." Hal told them

"Uh oh he's already labeling her as his. This is not going to end well." Lester explained.

Ranger moved away from me and stepped in front of the doorway. "Don't you men have work to do?"

"Yeah sorry boss." Hal stuttered and came out into the hall. Cal and Ram quietly filed out behind him.

Lester came out next and walked right over to me. "Hey Beautiful." he smiled

I rolled my eyes at him. "You do know that I am nobody's property right?"

"Of course Beautiful. But I think you should know I am one quarter Italian. If you're into that." he wiggled his eyebrows

"Santos!" Ranger growled

"Yeah boss! Back to work. I'm headed there." he smirked at me before he left.

Ranger came back to my side and grabbed my hand again. He started walking but I stayed in place. He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. When I didn't move or speak he moved back to me and I pulled him in close. I leaned against him and brought my lips to his ear.

"You do know I'm not your property right?" I asked him

"Babe"

"If that kiss was ..." I started before he covered my words with his kiss.

I pulled away. "The guys will see."

"I'm still feeling a little crazy." he told me as he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for another kiss.

This kiss was deeper than the last. I found myself giving in to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him.

"Damn!" Lester called out as he walked past us

"Bye bye Ferrari." Cal muttered

I pulled away and shook my head. "Quit playing with my feelings and trying to manipulate me."

"Babe" he raised an eyebrow

"You heard me." I warned

Once again he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down the hall. What is it with all of this damn hand holding? We kept walking until we got down to the conference room marked "C". When I walked in both men stood and nodded their greeting.

"Ms. Plum, I'm sure you remember us. I'm Detective Martin and this is Detective Harris." he introduced himself.

I shook both of their hands. I remember Martin was mostly the bad cop and Harris the good. At least that's how they played it the first time they questioned me. At this point I was a trust no one kind of girl. It didn't matter which one was playing nice I was going to watch what I said. Both men sat down and Ranger pulled out my chair. After I got settled he sat next to me.

"We would like to speak to Ms. Plum alone." Martin told him

"Is this an official questioning?" Ranger asked him

"Well, no but we just thought she might speak more freely without you here." Martin gave Ranger a fake smile.

"You thought wrong." I told him

"Well, then you might hear things that may upset you." Martin smirked as he looked at Ranger.

"We're just here to get some information.' Harris told me.

"You know I can't speak about my case without my lawyer here?" I asked him

"We're investigating Officer Conklin. We understand you have a restraining order against him. We have also seen the footage from the dash cam." Harris told me as I nodded

"When you had your stay at the Atlantic City jail did anything happen with him?" Martin asked

"My stay? Like it was a hotel?" I laughed

"We are just trying to determine if anything happened there to provoke his behavior." Martin pulled out a pen and his pad.

"Provoke him?" I asked as I felt Ranger rest his hand on my knee.

"What we mean is where there any incidents with Officer Conklin in the jail." Harris explained

"I don't know if I should answer any of this without my lawyer here." I told him

"We are investigating Conklin." Martin rolled his eyes "It's safe to discuss this case with us."

"But you are also investigating me for a crime I didn't commit." I glared at him.

"We don't need to ask you anymore questions about that case right now. It's a pretty clear cut case against you." he smirked

"Innocent until proven guilty doesn't mean anything in AC?" I asked

"Did any favors happen between you and Officer Jeff Taylor?" Martin asked ignoring my question

"Favors?" I was confused

"Officer Taylor is backing up your story." Harris told me

"And Conklin has proven that Taylor gave you your phone call almost and hour earlier than he had permission to do. Then the video shows you two talking. Perhaps confirming your deal or arranging a meeting on the outside." Martin turned the Ipad towards us and hit play.

The video showed Officer Taylor leading me to the phone room. You could see me crying as I dialed Ranger. Taylor pulled me away when I hung up. Then we both stood there talking for a moment or two before he led me away. I closed my eyes for a second remembering how I felt. So desperate and afraid until Ranger answered my call.

"Do you remember what you two were talking about?" Harris asked me

"I don't think I should say anything." I tightened up my lips. I was sure that's when I was asking him to explain the process to me.

"I figured it was something like that." Martin shot me a knowing look

"Like what?" Ranger glared as Martin just smirked at him.

"Ms. Plum, we want to help you. We want to punish Conklin if he has abused his authority. It appears from that camera he did just that. Also Officer Johnson is under investigation for holding Mr. Manoso and Mr. Palazzo at gun point." Harris explained

"Are either one of them suspended?" I asked him

"Not at this time." Harris gave me an apologetic look.

"Great." I threw my hands up in the air.

"Hello gentleman. Sorry am late to the party" Javier said as he came in and quickly moved beside me.

Martin rolled his eyes. "Are you her lawyer?"

"Yes I am Javier Manoso. It's nice to meet you." he extended his hand and both men shook it as they greeted him.

"What did I miss?" he smiled as he sat beside me.

"We are looking for information on Officer Conklin." Harris explained to him

"Is he on administrative leave?" Javier asked

"Not at this time." Harris confessed

"Not at this time? So Ms. Plum still needs to worry for her safety?" Javier shook his head

"Give me a break. She's a murderer." Martin shook his head.

"She has been charged but not convicted." Javier corrected him

"We'll see. Anyway does she want to allege anything happened with Conklin at the jail?" Martin asked Javier

"We're not going to answer that at this time." Javier spoke quickly.

"So she doesn't want to tell us how she provoked this?" Martin shook his head with a cocky smirk

"Provoked this? That's the second time you have suggested that." Ranger raised his voice.

"Well it's quite possible she used her sexuality to get special treatment." he teased Ranger

Javier spoke quickly "Is that what he is alleging?"

"Yes. Apparently she made some promises to him. We have some video evidence." Martin pulled out his Ipad again and turned it to face us.

He hit play and the video came up. Conklin and I were in the hallway at the jail and he had me up against a wall. I was pretty sure it was after my arraignment. A shiver ran through my body as I watched him push into me before he slammed me into the wall. I looked away from the screen. I swear I heard Ranger give a very quiet intake of breath. He rubbed my leg under the table.

"He is clearly asking about the deal she made with him." Martin told Javier. "Officer Conklin stated at this time she told him she liked it rough."

Javier laughed "She's not talking and he is all over her and smashing her face into the wall. This actually benefits our case."

"No take a look at this." Martin played with the screen.

I looked back and saw a close up of my face. My lips were moving. I couldn't remember anything I had said to him. I knew for damn sure I was not trying to seduce him or make him any promises. I looked over as Javier scribbled in his note book. 'find lip reader'.

"This proves nothing." Javier waved him away.

"Do you have any information you want to share with us. Perhaps explain your side?" Harris asked me

"Her side is in our statement when we filed for the restraining order." Javier told him as I nodded.

"What about Officer Taylor? Did you offer him sexual favors in exchange for the early phone call?" Martin asked me

Javier laughed "That's a joke. You're going to try to discredit one of your fellow officers for telling the truth? Once this gets out more women will come forward against Conklin."

"I doubt she'll be able to focus on that case right now." Martin turned to me "You have bigger issues to worry about."

"Is there anything else?" Javier asked

"Anything you think might help us?" Harris asked me

"Not at this time." I told him

"How well do you know Matteo Palazzo?" Martin asked me

"What do you mean?" I looked back to him. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"We saw you two walking down the street together when we entered the Rangemann building." he raised an eyebrow

"We're friends." I was confused

"Ah friends." he wrote in his notebook. "I don't think I have a notebook big enough for all of your _friends_."

I glared at him and Ranger squeezed my leg.

"Palazzo, Niko Ramos, Joe Morelli, Carlos Manoso Alexander Ramos, Vito Grizzoli. I can't even begin to name all of the men who work in this building. According to the Trenton Police you are often seen hanging all over these men you work with." he used air quotes over the word work.

"You're kidding right?" I wanted to say more but I just shook my head.

"Do you feel the need to confess? Anyone else you've done...oops I meant _any thing_ else you've done?" Martin smirked as Ranger jumped to his feet.

"Is there a point to this?" Javier asked trying to calm the situation.

"While gathering information on the allegations it's also important to look into her history." he smiled at Javier. "Their seem to be a lot of men in her life."

Javier stood and went to open the door. Tank stepped into the room. He turned to face the detectives "This meeting is over. Tank will see you out. If you have any more questions they will need to be asked at the station."

"I'm not surprised." Martin shook his head as he got to his feet."Maybe we should add you to that long list."

We all stood and Harris shook my hand from across the table. Martin acted like he was busy with his notebook. Both detectives walked towards the door but Harris stopped in front of me. "Here's my card. Call me if you come up with anything."

"Thank you." I told him as he followed Martin to the door.

As Martin waked through the door we heard him murmur "whore."

I instinctively turned and put my hands against Ranger's chest as I felt him give a slight push against them. "He's not worth it."

Ranger finally looked away from the door and down into my eyes before he nodded. I rubbed my temples and let myself fall back into the chair. Ranger moved in beside me and took one of my hands in is. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I shot him a side glance and the best smile I could manage. I looked over to Javier and he was staring at our hands linked together.

"Javier..." I began but he held up his finger signaling me to wait.

After a couple of minutes he sat down next to me. "Okay they're gone. What exactly happened before I came?"

"Martin is a jerk. He thinks I provoked Conklin. He said it more than once. Basically didn't do much more than ask about what happened and I didn't say much." I explained

"They brought up Officer Taylor." Ranger told him "Looks like they are trying to say he and Steph made a deal to get him to back her up."

"What kind of deal?" Javier pushed

I jumped to my feet "Sex! Sex! Looks like they think I am the world's biggest whore. Is it my problem that I have lots of male friends? Women are catty jealous bitches." I stepped away from the table and went towards the window.

"They will call you a whore and anything else they can to discredit you. That seems part of their case. They will try to make you into a bad person. Try to make the jury hate you." he explained

"I will have to sit and listen to all of that?" I asked him

"And worse. I have received their witness list." he told me

"Who? Who's on it?" I turned to face him

"Morelli. Jeremy Latty. Conklin. Taylor. Matteo Palazzo." he stopped "What is your relationship with him. I need a heads up on these people."

"Morelli you know is my ex." I told him

"Yeah I need you to go file a police report about what happened this morning. We need that on record." he was writing again.

"I don't want to go to the station." I told him

"We'll both go with you." Javier told me as he glanced at Ranger. Ranger nodded his agreement.

"Matteo is only a friend. I barely know him. I met him two days ago. We had lunch today and Ranger had me wired." I explained

"Did you listen to it live?" Javier asked him

Ranger shook his head. "No, I was out of the office. One of my men listened for problems. I will listen later."

"I want a copy of that." Javier told him as Ranger nodded and left the room.

"Jeremy Latty is Keith's brother. I have spoken to him twice." I sighed

"They also have Alexander Ramos on here." he told me

I pulled out my phone and called Ramos. He answered after one ring.

"Stephie mou. Yes I got the summons." He told me right away (My Stephie)

"And what will you do?" I asked him

"I will tell them I think you are a kind person and there is no way you would hurt anyone except to defend yourself. My lawyer has advised me to plead the the fifth and answer no questions other than giving that statement." he told me

"Thank you." I nearly whispered

"Loyalty above all else." he reminded me

"I appreciate it. I need to go." I blew out a breath

"Call if you need me." he told me before he disconnected.

"He said he will only make a statement about how he thinks I couldn't hurt anyone and then plead the fifth after that." I told Javier

"What more is there for him to tell?" he asked

"We are friends. I don't really know anything about his relationship with Conklin." I clarified "Maybe his lawyer is worried they will use this as an excuse to go after him in by asking questions about his business."

"Terri Gilman... Sounds like a lot of character witnesses to say you are a bad person." he tried to understand

"Terri will probably go the whore route. Others may talk about how dangerous my job is." I guessed

"That's probably why your mother is on the list." he shrugged

"My mother?" I asked as Ranger came back into the room.

"Her mother is on the witness list for the prosecution." Javier told him as I turned back to the window.

"I want to hear the recording from the meeting in this room today." Javier told Ranger

"Is it good or bad they came here today?" I asked Javier

"Good they seem to be investigating. Bad Conklin isn't on administrative leave." Javier told me

"Have you gotten more information from the crime scene?" Ranger asked his brother

"Yes." Javier moved around some papers. "It was Stephanie's own gun of course. There was no residue on Latty's hands. Two shots were fired. One in his stomach and one to his heart. Both shots were fired from at least nine feet away." he was reading

"So no chance we struggled over the gun or anything?" I asked

"It doesn't look like that. That's why I have been sticking to the wrong place wrong time defense." he looked back down at the paper. "The shots line up to where they found you standing when the police busted in."

"What am I going to do?" I sighed

"Just hang in there." Javier told me "There's some more names on the witness list."

"Who?" I looked at him

"Carlos, you're on the list." Javier announced as he looked over at Ranger

"I didn't get a summons yet." he told him

Just then Tank came into the room telling Ranger there was a man downstairs who needed him to sign for a summons.

"We'll meet on Monday so I can prepare you." Javier told his brother

"Prepare me for what?" Ranger sounded aggravated

"You won't help her if you lose control." He explained

"I am always in control." Ranger told him

"Not when it comes to her." Javier spoke quietly

"I will do whatever is needed to help her case." Ranger explained.

"Do you want me to go to the police station with you and Ranger?" Javier asked me as he was finishing up.

"No. It's okay." I assured him.

"Can you get her some water?" Javier asked his brother

I heard Ranger leave the room as I felt Javier move in behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know this doesn't look good right now but hang in there. I'm not giving up."

"I'm trying." I told him as I turned to face him.

"What will your mother say?" he asked

"She thinks I am guilty, She hates my job, She wants me to marry Morelli." I pulled out my cell phone and showed him my text messages. He took screen shots and sent them to his phone.

"Are you still thinking of running?' he asked me

"I don't know." I answered him honestly.

"You know I strongly advise against that. I know going through the first arrest was difficult for you." he patted my shoulder as he let out a sigh. "Have you told my brother you are thinking about running?"

I shook my head no and took a deep breath.

"My own mother." I shook my head "Do you know how it feels to have everyone turn on you."

"I can't imagine what you're going through. I can't make you any promises but I am doing everything I can. My brother cares a lot about you." he paused for a moment. "I didn't realize that until recently. You're his first female friend I have ever met besides Rachel."

"He's my best friend." I nodded

"You're lucky to have each other. Lean on him Stephanie, he is strong. He will support you. Don't try to do this alone." He smiled

"Thank you." I forced a smile as Ranger came back in the room.

Javier said goodbye to Ranger and I waved away the water. I stayed there in place looking out the window. So Niko wants me to marry Morelli so her can be public with Terri. Terri wants me with anyone so she can have Morelli. That's highly probable. But what about Conklin? What about the texts. Just then my phone vibrated.

 **Leave Manoso or he dies -unknown caller**

I stared at the text for a long time before feeling the tingle on the back of my neck. When he touched my shoulder I jumped a bit and turned to look at him. I didn't say a word I just handed him my phone. He looked at it and laughed.

"Babe"

"Ranger"

He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly against his chest as his hand smoothed my hair. "This is serious." I whispered into his chest

"It's meant to scare you Babe." he assured me

"Well, it does. You're not invincible." I worried

"Babe. Whoever this is, they are just trying to alienate you from the people who are working to help you. Don't give it any attention." he pulled me back and looked into my eyes.

"Did you find anything at Morelli's house?" I asked him

"No. If he has something to hide it's not there." he explained as he pulled me back against him.

"I know there is something going on with him. Someone has a lot of pressure on him." I sighed

"Don't make excuses Babe." he warned me

"I'm not but you know it's out of character for him." I explained

"Babe"

"What?" I asked

"He's always been on the edge. He's always had a temper. A car blows up and the first thing he says when he shows up is what a disaster you are. Or how you screwed up. He doesn't even ask if you are okay. Think about it." he squeezed me tighter.

"Still. This sudden push for marriage?" I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"I don't have the answer for that." he admitted

"Okay listen" I started as I pulled back "Matteo and I may have figured some stuff out."

"You and Matteo?" he kept me in his arms and raised an eyebrow

"So he thinks I am the girl you take home to mom and Terri is the one in the bed." I began as he nodded "Well for Terri that's Niko. She keeps him in the bed and wants Morelli in public."

"You definitely the girl to take home." He agreed as I just looked at him.

"So Niko wants you married to Morelli so he can have Terri all to himself." Ranger understood

"Yes, but still something doesn't sit right. I feel like these are two separate things. I don't think Niko or Terri killed Latty." I explained

"I always believe in your instincts. So first we confront Niko." he suggested.

"Not yet. First we file a police report against Morelli. Then we see Niko." I told him as he nodded

"Let's go." he released me from his arms and grabbed my hand.

As soon as we got into the Porsche Ranger handed me a make-up wipe and told me to clean the make-up off my face. Where does he even get this stuff? He always had the perfect thing for every occasion. When we got to the station Robin Russel was at the counter. She called Carl Costanza out to meet us.

"Hey Steph. Sorry to hear about this mess." he looked down at his feet.

"I need to file a complaint." I told him

"Who did that to your face? A skip?" he asked

"Morelli." I told him

He looked up in shock and then motioned for us to follow him to his desk. "Did you say Morelli?" he asked in a whisper as we all sat down.

"Yes" I answered

"That's a big allegation to make." he warned me

"Just take the report please." I rolled my eyes at him

"When did this take place?" he asked me

"Last night at his house." I answered quickly

"Is this why he's in the hospital?" he asked as he looked at Ranger

"If you have any questions about that you would need to call my lawyer. We are here for Stephanie's complaint." Ranger told him

"Okay." Carl pulled out some papers. "So you said last night at his residence?"

"Yes." I nodded

"Can you explain the incident?" he blew out a big breath like he didn't want to be doing this

"I went to his house as he requested. We talked. We argued and then he backhanded me across my face." I reported.

"Did you do anything to lead up to this?" he asked

"Excuse me?" Ranger leaned forward

"Uh, sorry." he played with the pen on his desk.

"What else needs to be done?" Ranger asked him

"Pictures. I need to take pictures." he stuttered

"I want Robin in the room." I demanded

"Let's get it done." Ranger pulled me to my feet.

"Okay, uhm follow me this way." he ran his fingers through his hair again.

He called Robin to join us and we all went to the area where mug shots are taken. He took pictures of the side of my face. Robin held up different measuring instruments to mark the size of the bruises. Carl looked like he was going to have a panic attack. He was struggling with the camera and had to retake several pictures. When he finally finished I thanked Robin and Carl led us back to his desk.

"You sure you want to sign this?" Carl asked as he pushed the paper towards me.

"After I read it." I rolled my eyes

I read through the paper and checked my statement. I handed it to Ranger for a second look and signed it after he nodded to me. We got to our feet and Carl just stood there like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Well thank you." I told him as I held out my hand

He shook it quickly "Sorry to hear about the case Steph."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head

"Thirty to life is rough." he added my complaint to a pile of papers on his desk.

"Well, I am innocent so I won't have to worry about any of that." I smirked

"There's a lot of evidence Steph." he had a sorry look on his face.

"I got twenty on running." Gaspick shouted as he came around the corner. He looked surprised to see me. "You're busy I'll talk to you later." he quickly turned back around and went the other way.

"Where is it?" I asked

"Where's what?" Carl asked me with a pained look in his face.

"Show me." I insisted

"I'll show you." I looked up to see Eddie Gazarra appear at the side of the desk.

"If it makes you feel better I put my money on thirty years." Carl explained as we all followed along.

"Shirley won't let me talk to you. I just wanted you to know that." Eddie spoke quietly but I ignored him.

He led us over to the door of the break room and opened it. Everyone in there froze when they saw me in the doorway. The list was against the wall so I walked over to get a better look. Odds listed and bets placed. The cops had all bet on different sentences with many choosing life while others chose anywhere from thirty to one hundred years. Some bet on me running. There were five bets I would kill myself. I took a deep breath and looked up and down at all of thee names. Morelli bet on thirty years. Big Dog on my suicide.

"Suicide?" I raised my eyebrows at Big Dog who was standing by the coffee machine.

He shrugged "Everyone knows you hate to be locked up."

I struggled to stay calm as I looked around at all of these faces. Some I had grown up with. Some I had gotten to know over the last couple of years and some new faces as well. "How pathetic. You have nothing better to do than to bet on someone's life?"

"Steph." Carl tried to talk to me

"No Carl. Why don' you all get back to your betting pool. I am so happy that there are no crimes in Trenton and you all have so much time for this." I glanced around one more time making a mental note of each face.

"So happy to see my tax dollars at work." I went to turn around when I heard the noise.

Ranger tore down the whole board and then tossed it over by the trash. No one made a move to retrieve it. Big Dog looked up at Ranger and shivered as Ranger's glare hit him.

"No more bets." Ranger warned

"We won't have anything to bet on when she goes to jail anyway." Carl told us. "It was kind of like the last hurrah."

Ranger moved towards Carl and I pulled him back. Of course he's a million times stronger than me so he let me. We moved together and headed out of the station. I practically jumped into the Porsche when I reached it. Ranger climbed in soon after me and rested his hand on my knee.

"This is like a nightmare. It just keeps getting worse." I told him

"It's okay Babe. They don't know the real you." he tried to comfort me.

"Neither will the jury." I reminded him

"We can't just keep going around Trenton yelling at everyone who turns their back on me. We don't have the time for that." I sighed

"Call Ramos." he reminded me

I called Ramos he told us Niko wasn't at home and Dionisis checked in and said he was at Terri Gilman's place. I thanked him for his information and explained it to Ranger.

"I'm not ready for her yet. I don't want them together when I talk to him." I told him

"Let's go and see if Jeremy and Nicole are still playing house." he suggested

"Good idea." I agreed

Just then my phone rang. I looked at the ID and saw it was Matteo.

"Hello" I answered

"Are you okay il mio Stephanie?" he asked (My Stephanie)

"Yes, why?" I asked

"I got a summons." he admitted

"Yeah I heard about that today. I'm sorry, I should have given you a heads up." I sighed "I'm sorry they are involving you in this."

"It's okay. Why do they want to speak to me?" he asked

"I assume they want you to tell them I'm a whore because all of my best friends are guys." my shoulders slumped and I felt dejected.

Ranger slammed on the brakes and swerved the car over to the shoulder He grabbed the phone from me and ended the call before he threw it down onto the floor. He stared at me and I instinctively leaned away from him. He looked pissed off but he didn't say a word. After a few seconds his calm face came back and he reached out to me. I gave him my hand and he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"No more Babe." he slowly shook his head as his eyes focused on mine.

"What?" I was confused

"This is about proving your innocence. This isn't about believing the gossips and everyone else who feels the need to put you down." his voice was soft. "You're letting them control you're emotions. You need to just block this all out."

My phone rang and I looked down at it. Ranger reached out and tipped my chin up so I was once again looking at him.

"He can wait." Ranger whispered

"I'm sorry." I reached out with my other hand and he met it with his.

"How do you feel when people talk bad about me and the guys? If someone calls us thugs?" he asked me

"Pissed off. I want to punch them in the face to shut them up because I know they're wrong." I admitted

"Imagine if one of us was depressed or having a bad day so we said all of those bad things about ourselves." he offered

I sat silently thinking about what he had said. "You're right."

His mouth dropped open and he released my hands. He pulled out his phone "Can you say that again Babe? I want to get this on Video."

I rolled my eyes. "You are usually right."

"Yes, but you rarely say it." he smiled as he put his phone back into his pocket.

I leaned in and he wrapped one arm around me as he pulled me into hug. He released me and we smiled as he got back on the road. I picked up my phone and started to dial and then stopped. "Can I call him back?"

"Are you asking me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know..." I wasn't sure how to finish that.

He thought for a moment. "Remember when I was staying at your apartment during the Scrog case?"

"Yes." I answered

"And when Morelli decided that he was going to stay at your place too?" he asked again

"Yeah I didn't notice the lack of trust there. But now that you mention it." I agreed

"In all fairness when he came to the door my head was under your blanket." Ranger smirked

"Yes I do remember that too." I found myself smiling.

"But no Babe not his lack of trust. Remember I told you if you slept with him while I was there I would shoot him?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes."

"He was your boyfriend and I was only your _friend_ but I meant it." he spoke calmly

"I'm missing something." I was confused

"When I told you if you came home to me with no underpants I wouldn't understand?" he asked

"Yes." Still I was lost

"I guess I have a bit of a jealous side and you know I don't share." his knuckles looked a little white on the steering wheel but other than that there was no emotion with his words.

"Okay." I was waiting for more

"Right now we're just going with it. We're not trying to complicate things. We are best friends and I am not leaving your side." he assured me

"Are you trying to tell me to stay away from Matteo?" I asked

"No, but I just might after I listen to the recording of your date." he glanced at me with a small smile

"It wasn't a date." I argued

"Just do me a favor and wait till we have your name cleared before you go on any dates with Palazzo, Ramos, Ramos JR, Officer Taylor, or any one else who pops up begging you for a chance." he finally got at what he was trying to say

I dropped my mouth open and just stared at him. My phone rang again and I glanced to see it was Matteo and didn't answer. He glanced at me and I was still staring at him. He pulled into Dover Park Shopping Plaza to go to Carvel where Jeremy Latty works. As soon as he cut the engine I grabbed his arm and turned him towards me.

"Ranger." I paused "I admit I have not always been good with clear cut boundaries whenever it comes to you." I was trying to be serious but he flashed me a smile and I returned it. Maybe we were both thinking of the alley behind the bonds place.

"As I was saying...boundaries not always good. We have established I am great at distractions because I am good at flirting for information right?." I asked

"That's not the only reason." he gave me that wolf's grin

"So what I am basically trying to say is well..." I couldn't find the right words.

"Babe, look I understand you have needs and if once we clear your name if you want to date..."

I grabbed his face and pulled his lips into mine. I gave the wizard one of my own very searing very passionate mind altering kisses. When I pulled away I swear I saw him just a little stunned for a second. I put my finger up to his lips to shush him like he had been doing so many times to me.

"Trust me to not disrespect you. I can't guarantee I won't flirt like I do for distractions. I can't guarantee I won't do my best to convince any guy involved to tell me anything to help my case." I took a breath before repeating "I won't disrespect you or our friendship."

He looked at me but said nothing.

"Matteo is only a friend. I can promise you I am only kissing you and only sleeping in your bed." I moved my finger from his lips and sat back.

"Until Monday." he had no smile.


	18. Chapter 18- Confession

Chapter 18- Confession

"Don't we need to talk to Jeremy?" I asked trying to change the subject

"I have someone on his house. He hasn't left yet. He doesn't have to be at work for another thirty minutes. We want to talk to him without Jennifer." He glanced at the clock on the dash. "We have plenty of time Babe."

"Without Jennifer. That's a good idea. Divide and conquer." I tried to smile.

"So the kissing stops on Monday?" he sat back in his seat.

"Javier told you?" I asked

"Hector."

"Hector? I didn't talk to Hector about this." then it clicked. "He is the one transferring the wire recordings? He heard Javier and I talk?"

"Yeah not my brother, but one of your best friends was the one to tell me. He was worried about you." Ranger explained

"I'm sure it's a client confidentiality thing." I offered "Don't be mad at Javier."

"Why does it matter if the bond is fifteen or thirty days? You thinking you can run and then come up with the money to pay me back in that amount of time?" he ran his hand around his chin

"Or how much time I had to gather more information before you lost your money. So I could turn myself in before you lost it." I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes.

"So where to Stephanie? Sicily? Greece? Somewhere else? Have you decided yet?" His smile was long gone.

"Ranger I didn't say I was going to run." I told him

"But you're considering it. You're considering it and you didn't think it was important enough to discuss with me." He had on his blank face. "You were just going to leave and say nothing to me? Just disappear?"

"I didn't make any decisions. I was just considering all of my options." I explained

"I thought we were in this together. Didn't I tell you I wouldn't hold back any information. You heard me tell all of my men that as well. I didn't step in and try to lead anything until you asked." Now his hands were on the steering. He was holding the wheel with a death grip that turned his knuckles white.

"If you knew it would put you in a bad position. You already bailed me out." Then I remembered "And with your own agent which you failed to mention to me."

"Don't change the subject. Don't give me that crap about not telling me about something illegal to protect me. How many times did you tell me about breaking and entering? How many times did we do it together?" He was looking straight ahead

I was trying to gather my thoughts. _How could I explain to him that I thought he would try to stop me?_

"You just did." he spoke softly as he turned to me "You always run. You told me you wouldn't this time. I promised you. I promised you that you weren't going back to jail."

"It's an impossible promise Ranger." I sighed "I won't run and let you lose your money. That's exactly what I said."

"We're going to talk semantics now Babe?" his eyes stayed forward

"We're back to the yo-yo shit. We have talked more in the last few days than we do in a year." I sighed

"So where are you planning to go?" he asked

"I have no plans to go anywhere. I just wanted to consider options." I heaved out a deep sigh

"I have always given you options. The only time I try to tell you what to do is when I want you in a safe house or something else to keep you safe." he let out a breath. "Even then you have said no, escaped or argued with me and I never forced you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I rolled my eyes.

"Options! I give you options. You should have discussed it with me." he turned to look at me and he released the wheel

"If the time comes when I feel like I have no choice but to run I will tell you." I promised

"Tell me how? On the phone while you are on the way to Sicily on Grizzoli's private jet? Or from the ship taking you to Greece before or after you marry Ramos?" His eyes lit with a fire I didn't often see

My mouth dropped open and I was speechless.

"Yes Babe, sometimes I think I know you better than you know yourself. You get hives just thinking about marriage but you consider it with him?" he looked exasperated

"As a friend. As a companion. It wouldn't be physical." I tried to explain

"You are very wrong Stephanie. Have you ever truly looked at yourself in a mirror?" he shook his head "That man would take Viagra for you. Like any normal man he would want you in his bed."

"Ranger" I didn't know what to say

"Don't mistake who Ramos really is Stephanie. He seems to be very fond of you. I just hope you never have to see the other side of him. Remember how easily he wanted to get rid of his own sons." Ranger reminded me

"He's not like that with me." I assured him

"Babe" he glared as his hands went back to the steering wheel

We both turned when we heard a car pull into the lot. We watched Jeremy Latty's car park a few spots down from us. We stayed where we were as we watched him go into the little ice cream store. I looked back at Ranger and grabbed one of his hands from the steering wheel.

I held his hand and he looked over at me. Once his eyes were on mine I spoke."Help me with this. I'm asking you. Please."

He nodded and opened the door as we both stepped out of the car.

"Hey Jeremy." I called out to him

"Hey it's the sexy Bounty Hunter and her boyfriend." he smiled

"How are you?" I asked

"I'm doing great! Jen and I are doing amazing. It's like we were never apart. We are even thinking about taking a vacation together. Going to the city for a weekend or maybe some place more exotic." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Should be a lot easier to do once you get that insurance check." I told him

He paused for a beat and then spoke. "Yeah that's the truth."

"Did you know Keith had a policy naming you?" I asked

"No, it was a nice surprise." he smiled

"Yeah I called your mom and she didn't know about it either." I challenged

"Well, who knew why Keith did anything." he shrugged "He never was a great communicator."

"But you think he would have told someone." Ranger added

"He was a private kind of guy." Jeremy told us.

"When do you expect the check?" I asked

"The insurance guy told me thirty days or less." he smiled

"Awesome! I was just checking in to see if there was anything you might have come up with to help us." I smiled

"No, but if I do I will definitely call you." he winked "I have to get to work."

"Thanks and have a good night." I told him

Jeremy went inside and Ranger and I went back to the car. We sat there for a minute before I finally spoke.

"So, what do you think?" I asked him

"Did you really call his mother?" he asked me

"No." I smirked

"Let's go and see Nicole." he suggested.

"Sounds good." I agreed as he pulled out.

My phone rang and I looked down to see a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello"

"Oh my God is this Stephanie Plum?" I recognized Brett Charles' voice right away.

"Yes it's me." I smiled.

"Wow! You answer your own phone. I was sure I would get an assistant or voicemail." he was giggling.

"Sorry to disappoint you it's just me." I shook my head

"You could never disappoint me. I have some news for you." he paused "I was reaching out to some friends trying to get info for you. I found out there is a big party going on at Boogie Nights this Friday."

"Really? What is it?" I asked

"The theme is 1970's. Everyone who is anyone will be there. The theme nights are epic. We are talking soul train line and 70's costumes"! I could hear his excitement through the phone. "Bee Gee's. Marvin Gaye. Jackson 5."

"Sounds exciting." I agreed

"You can't miss it. Every bouncer will be working and everyone will be there. I already called and got your name on the list. You can bring three more with you." he squealed.

"I only have two to bring. But it sounds like I can't miss it. What should I wear?" I asked

"Oh my God! You're asking me?" I heard a gasp

"Yes, I'm asking you." I laughed

"Okay I am sending you a picture. Just in case you were going to go I bought you something at a costume shop in Philly today. It's perfect for your body. It's a jump suit. Loose at he bottom of the legs and then ultra tight. It has a halter top and a cut out in between the breasts. Two more cut outs on each side of the waist and one right over your belly button. It has a silver circle in the middle right above the belly button." he oozed "It's black and very sexy."

"Wow! That sounds pretty amazing. Are you coming with us?" I asked

"Really? For real? You want me to go with you? I mean I was going to go, but I can ride with you?" he was practically jumping through the phone.

I shot a glace at Ranger and he was looking at me with one eyebrow raised. "Yes. We'll pick you up at 8:30 so I can change. I have to find something for Ranger."

"No! I got something for him too! Think Saturday Night Fever." he giggled

"Perfect." I hid a snicker. I couldn't wait to see Ranger looking like John Travolta

"You'll love it all!" he exclaimed

"Okay, I have to run. We will pick you up tomorrow night at 8:30." I assured hm

"Goodnight Stephanie Plum." he said sweetly

"Goodnight Brett and please call me Steph." I giggled

"Oh boy! Goodnight Steph!" and with that he hung up.

"Do I want to know?" Ranger asked as I held up my finger

I opened my missed calls and pressed the number.

"Stephanie! Are you okay?" Matteo answered before the first ring finished

"I'm fine. I am so sorry we got disconnected. Then I had no service." I rolled my eyes when I saw Ranger's smirk.

"As long as you are okay il mio Stephanie." he blew out a breath "And please Steph don't call yourself such terrible names." (my Stephanie)

"It's just really tough right now." I explained

"You know I'll do anything to help you." he insisted

"I'm fine. I just got news of a big event at Boogie Nights tomorrow. It's a theme night, so apparently they will be packed. Every bouncer and all of the regulars will be there. I got a friend to put my name on the list." I told him

"Perfect! A great chance to see everyone at once." I heard a smile in his voice.

"It's a 70's themed party so you need to wear something from the 70's." I explained

Matteo laughed. "Easy for me. My Uncle is a big John Travolta fan. He has replica of high waist pants and a silk shirt he wore in Saturday Night Fever."

"Not the white suit?" I joked

"He owns the original and it's in a glass case. I am sure it's more secure than the house." we both laughed

"Oh this is going to be fun. I am bringing an extra friend. He was best friends with Giulia." I explained

"He?" Matteo asked

"His name is Brett Charles. He is the one who got my name on the list." I explained

"Another competitor?" he teased

"He would be more interested in you." I laughed

"Ah now I understand." he let out a breath. "Anything new?"

"Not yet. About to go questions someone right now." I explained

"Okay, I will meet you at Boogie Nights between 9:00 and 9:30 okay?" he asked

"Perfect." I smiled

"Goodnight il mio Stephanie." his voice was silky. (My Stephanie)

"Goodnight Matteo." I disconnected

"Costumes?" Ranger raised an eyebrow as he pulled up in front of Jeremy's house.

"Don't worry Brett Charles has something for both of us." I assured him

"I'm sure he does." Ranger shook his head as he opened the door.

"I think you should take the lead with her." I told him as we walked together up to the door.

"It will be just like a distraction." he winked "Only I'll be doing the distracting."

I grabbed his arm and he stopped and looked back at me. "Ranger, I don't have the right to ask you and I know we still have to talk but..."

"Babe" he raised an eyebrow

"Please don't kiss her." I begged

He leaned in and kissed the top of my head "Trust me." he told me

I nodded my understanding and released his arm. I followed him up to the front porch and he knocked on the door. Jennifer opened it in just a few seconds. When she laid eyes on him a huge smile came to her face. She glanced at me and then back to him before she pushed open the screen door.

"Come on in. I am really happy to see you again." she spoke to Ranger and ignored me completely.

We walked into the living room and she gestured for us to take a seat. I sat in a recliner and Ranger sat on the couch. She sat down beside him. He set his hand on her knee and gave her that 200 watt smile as I rolled my eyes. He looked into her eyes and I thought she was going to pass out right there She lifted her hand up and fanned herself.

"I just wanted to check in on you. Why are you alone?" he asked her

"Jeremy's at work. He'll be there until they close. So, I have at least four hours to myself." I watched as she leaned in closer to him.

I knew she was smelling his delicious sent. Why was I so jealous? Is this how Ranger felt when I was doing a distraction? Watching me flirt with another man. Watching me touch or be touched by some disgusting criminal. But Jennifer wasn't disgusting or a criminal. I looked over at them and he was staring into her eyes. I glanced back at her She was pretty in the girl next door kind of way. Short cute brown hair and green eyes. Her nails were done and I looked down to see she had a pedicure. She obviously took care of herself. I wish I made more time to do the little things to make myself look and feel more attractive.

"Do you have anything to drink? I am suddenly very hot and thirsty." Ranger told her breaking into my thoughts.

"Yes uhm yes a drink." she stuttered "I'll go get you something."

"I'll help. Do you have lemonade?" he offered as he got to his feet. He took her hand and helped her up before looking at me. "Did you want something?"

"Water please." I tried to hide my anger and hurt.

"Got it." he winked at me and they both headed together to the kitchen. He winked? Very unRanger like.

As soon as they left the room I jumped to my feet. The kitchen had a swinging door and it wasn't closed all the way. I was able to peak inside and watch them. Jennifer went to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade. She walked over to the counter and set it down as she reached up on her toes to get some glasses. Ranger offered to help and moved in behind her. He leaned against her and pushed her body into the counter. He reached above her and pulled out three glasses one at a time.I swear that woman let out a soft moan and I felt the jealousy flow through me. Damn how did he watch and listen to all of the distractions I did? This was killing me.

He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She looked like she was going to pass out when he pressed in close to her. He leaned in and for a second I thought he was going to kiss her. Instead he whispered something in her ear.

"It's the money. I stay with him for the money he's going to get. I don't love him." she confessed

I assumed she was explaining to Ranger why she was with Jeremy so I assumed he had asked her why she was with him. I wish I could hear what he had whispered to her.

"I have money. You wouldn't have to wait for it." he promised her

"I know. I saw your car." she leaned in closer to him and he moved his chest back just a little. He kept his lower body pinned against hers.

"I guess you do deserve some of that money after the hell Keith put you through." he lifted his hand and smoothed the back of her hair "I am so sorry that happened to you."

I flinched when I saw his hand in her hair. I wanted his hands to only touch my hair. I wondered if he was enjoying this. If he kissed her I was worried I would shoot her. I wondered if he was excited as he leaned against her.

"He never did anything to me I didn't want." she blushed "I got tired of him so I made sure Jeremy would get rid of him. Then I had an excuse to get rid of Jeremy. It was perfect." she smiled as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

My mouth dropped open. She lied about Keith raping her? She let Jeremy beat up his own brother and then dumped him? Wow! Talk about cold-hearted. Did being a selfish bitch mean she was also capable of murder and setting me up? If it did she had to have a partner because I didn't take her as strong enough or smart enough to do it alone.

"Too bad we can't get rid of Jeremy permanently." he put his hands on her hips.

"Well, your little friend got rid of Keith. Maybe she will do the same thing with Jeremy." she licked her lips.

He leaned in close "I thought you took care of him. Maybe had someone do it for you."

"I wish. Maybe I would have if she didn't beat me to it." she bit her lower lip if she just moved forward a foot she would have her lips on his.

Suddenly he pushed back away from her. "Oh, I thought for sure you took care of it."

He blew out a breath and she looked hurt. "What's wrong baby?" she asked him

"It turns me on. Violence. Death. Murder." his eyes were sexy but not dilated. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh.

"Is that why you hang around her?" she asked motioning with her thumb towards the living room.

"Yes but I thought you had something more." he held up both of his hands. "Now that I'm all worked up I guess I have no choice. I need to leave with her. I need it rough.."

She grabbed his arm as he began to walk away. "Wait!"

He turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"I hit myself." she half whispered

"What?" he raised an eyebrow

"I needed to convince Jeremy that Keith had hurt me. I knew Keith would tell him we had sex. I made sure he was rough with me." She moved forward and wrapped her arms around Ranger's waist. He wrapped and arm around her back and pulled her tight against him.

"Rough?" he asked

"Oh yeah. I like it real rough. He wasn't rough enough. So I had to slam my hips into the counter a few times." she leaned her face in close to him and half whispered "I even punched myself in the face."

"Sexy" he smiled "That's it? Nothing else?"

"I can do more. I will for you. Just name it." she offered

She was pathetic. She hit herself and slammed her hips into a counter? Who does that just to disguise their cheating? I was definitely thinking this girl was not all there. He was silent for a moment. He put his hands on both of her hips and gently pushed her away. "I need more. I need someone who can hit others not themselves. Someone who can blow up cars and shoot people. "

This made me smirk. When he turned towards the door I ran back to my seat. He opened the door and she trailed behind him.

"Wait." she called to him.

He walked straight to me and held out his hand. When I grabbed for it he yanked me to my feet. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me tight against him. I looked up at him and he crashed his lips down to mine. The kiss was rough and hot. Our tongues danced and I moaned out. He pulled back and his teeth took my bottom lip and pulled it out slowly before he plunged back into my mouth again. I leaned into him and worried I might just faint.

He pulled his mouth away but kept me tight against him. He spoke to Jennifer but never took his eyes from me. "We need to go. I enjoyed the talk. "

"Can you at least let me watch?" she begged

"We need more than four hours." he told her as he leaned in and took my lip again.

I heard Jennifer give out a deep sigh as Ranger slowly ushered me backwards towards the door. When we reached it he spun me around and pulled me against him back to front. He spoke to Jennifer but I felt his breath on my neck. "Thanks for your help."

Then he took my neck. He kissed and licked and blew is hot breath on me as he pushed me towards the door. When we made it to the porch he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. I looked behind me and saw Jennifer had come out to stand on the porch and watch us. She had both hands on the railing as she leaned forward to watch us more closely.

"What about the lemonade?" she called out

"We'll get something to drink after." Ranger told her as he pushed me against the car.

He placed his hands against the car. One on each side of my face. He pressed his whole body against me and kissed me with a passion that spread fire all over my body. I knew my panties had long ago been ruined. I could feel his excitement pressed against me. I heard a moan but it wasn't from me or Ranger. I pulled away and looked over his shoulder to see Jen leaning out further on the railing watching us. I worried for a second she might fall face first over that railing.

Ranger pulled away and quickly pushed me into the car. He pulled the seat belt around me and clicked it in. Before pulling away he planted a quick kiss on my lips. He quickly jogged around the car and gave Jennifer a wave before jumping in. He started it up and quickly pulled away from the curb. I was trying to take deep breaths and get a hold of myself. I glanced over at Ranger and then down to see I wasn't the only one still excited. I was tempted to reach over and touch him, but I buried those instincts.

We drove for a few blocks before I spoke. "Explain."

He smiled "Babe"

"Ugh! Get on the expressway for AC I want to go and check out the motel." I ordered

"Got it." he answered as he moved across two lanes to move onto the expressway.

"Now what the hell just happened?" I asked

"She didn't do it. I think if Jeremy did it he would have included her or at least told her. So I think we can take them both off the suspect list."

"I think you're right. But what about the other stuff?" I pushed

"What other stuff?" I watched as the corners of his mouth were fighting to move up.

"Ranger!" I glared

"Babe" he took a breath. "I saw you watching and knew you were jealous."

"So you did that to make me feel better?" I asked

"That and to punish Nicole." he explained

"Punish?" I was curious

"This is a girl who faked a rape and beating to avoid being caught as a cheater." he shook his head. "So she was left all disappointed and hot and bothered so what?"

"And me?" I asked

"You needed it." he stated

"Needed it?" I was getting pissed.

"I needed to remind you what you would be missing if you ran off with someone else." he admitted

"Miss it?" I laughed "I am not even getting it right now."

"Just something to fantasize about in the shower." he smirked

"You're an asshole." I told him as I crossed my arms

He was silent for a while and then spoke. "After a distraction my first thought is always to get you in my arms, get my lips on you, get you in my bed. Anything to console myself after watching you with another man. Seeing him touching you or you touching him."

"Ranger"

"Babe"

"You thought I needed it like you do?" I was beginning to understand

"I just wanted to remind you that the kitchen was a job." he paused "Kissing you is never a job."

I thought for a moment. "You know you could have just told me. And instead of leaving her hot and bothered you could have just yelled at her for what she did."

"I try not to yell at women." he told me

"Sometimes your control comes off as lacking emotion." I explained

"Did I just show you a lack of emotion?" he asked

"You have never had a problem with that emotion." I rolled my eyes.

"What emotion is that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Passion I guess." I shrugged

"Babe"

"Yeah yeah I know. You are better with actions than words." I rolled my eyes but found a smile began to spread across my face.

I reached over and grabbed his hand. When they were locked together we rested them on the console in between our seats. This man confused the hell out of me. I will still dumbfounded by what just happened. He was right about me being jealous and I had remembered how he clung to me after every distraction. I certainly wasn't upset with all of the kissing and his body against me. Damn that body! Now I would be thinking about him all night. I shuddered remembering the feeling of his hard body pressed against me. His kisses and tongue all over my neck. Ranger laughed.

"What?" I asked him

"Babe, you just moaned." he laughed again.

I blew out a sigh as we pulled into the parking lot of the Bayview Inn. My Spidey senses were going off like crazy. My eyes were scanning all over the place. I found what I was looking for.

"Ranger, pull in front of room 214." I ordered

He pulled up in front of the room. "This is where I parked and he was in room 208." I don't remember anything else after parking."

"Let's go check it out." he told me as he moved to get out of the car.

I put my hand on his thigh to stop him. He stayed in his seat and looked at me for a minute before I spoke. "I'm afraid."

"I'm here and Ram and Vince are not far." he explained

"Ram and Vince?" I asked

"Babe"

I shook my head and let go of his leg. I grabbed the door handle and we both got out. When I shut the door I stood there for a moment. I slowly approached the sidewalk that stood in front of the car as I surveyed the doors of the motel. Spidey sense on full blast.

"Ranger"

"Babe" he looked at me

"It feels bad. There's something wrong." I warned him

"What do you want to do?" Ranger asked as he put his hand on his gun.

"Let's check 208. I just feel something bad happened to me right here on this sidewalk. I need clues. I need to see if something helps me remember. This spot is important" I admitted

"Babe"

We walked together to the room and Ranger knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Then he leaned down with a tool and the door was suddenly open. He held his hand up to me and moved inside. I stepped in behind him and he motioned for me to stay put. He moved deeper into the room to inspect everything. He had his gun drawn. I looked around and quickly fell to my knees. The memories flooded my mind all at once. I remembered waking up on the floor. I remembered the police coming in. I had the gun. Conklin was yelling. I blinked my eyes to come back to right now.I looked over to where Latty's body was on that night and there was still a blood stain on the carpet.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. The hand rubbed my shoulder and I looked up to see Ranger. My body felt paralyzed. The visions kept coming to me over and over. My head hurt and I saw black dots. I felt myself breathing quick short breaths Ranger dropped beside me and pushed my head down.

"Push against my hand." he ordered

I did as he said and the dots were fading. I took deep breaths. I slowly pulled my head up and he helped me to my feet. I stepped further into the room. I looked at the bed and the nightstand and got nothing. I started opening drawers but there was nothing there. I headed to the bathroom and turned on the light as I stepped in. There were no other rooms or closets just a clothing rack and a refrigerator. I opened that and it smelled bad. When I examined it there was nothing in there. I made my way back to the door and stepped out of the room and Ranger followed me.

"Babe" he rubbed my neck

"I'm okay. Just everything from that night. Waking up on the floor and looking at the ceiling. I was so confused when I heard the pounding at the door. I didn't realize it was the police. I didn't realize I had a gun in my hand" I told him "I was hoping I would find something in here. Something that would make me remember what happened before all of that."

"Are you okay now?" he asked as he put his hand to the small of my back and guided me towards the Porsche.

I placed my hands on top of the hood and just stood there. I closed my eyes and tried to remember. I had pulled up and gotten out of the car and then nothing. I was frustrated. I couldn't remember anyone approaching me. No one had looked creepy at Boogie Nights. I spoke to the bouncer and the girl Latty had been with. I needed to talk to that bouncer again and find that girl. Maybe they knew something or maybe they could tell me if I was acting funny. I didn't drink anything at the club so I knew no one had put anything in my drink. So for now that left me right back where I started. I still had an hour of my life I couldn't account for. I was starting to wonder if I was guilty.

"I can't remember." I admitted

"Tell me the last thing you remember." he put his hand to the back of my neck again.

"I pulled in front of 214. I didn't know anything about his car. There were none listed. I was going to 208 because one of the girls at Boogie Nights told me that's where he took her when they hooked up. I got out of the car and then nothing. Next thing I remember is waking up on the floor in that room."

"We'll figure this out." He promised

"Ranger!" I pulled away from him and stood up. "How the hell did I lose an hour? Nothing in my blood. I wasn't drugged. No stun gun would keep me down for an hour. What happened?"

He moved over to me and put his finger on my chin to turn my face up to look at him. "We will figure this out."

A tear slid down my face and he pulled me into a hug. "Let's go home." he told me

"Home?" I spoke into his chest.

"Haywood." he told me as he guided me to the door.

We drove in silence. He was in his zone and I was stuck in my own head. We pulled into the garage and got out of the car. I stood there thinking.

"I smell something burning." Ranger said as he came up beside me.

"I'm pissed off." I told him

"Babe"

"Damn it Ranger. I need to find out more. I'm not going up to seven. It's not bedtime. I need to dig more tonight." I growled

"Where to?" he asked as he pulled the door open for me.

I dialed the number and waited for his answer.

"Stephi mou" (my Stephanie) Alexander answered

"Hello Alex. I need your help. I need to talk to Niko Do you know where he is?" I asked

"Dionisis just called for check-in. He is at Bill's Tavern in Hamilton." he quickly told me

"Thank you. We'll talk soon." I promised

"Be careful." he said softly before disconnecting.

"We need to go to Bill's Tavern." I said looking at Ranger.

He nodded and we both got back into the car. He reached over and put his hand on my knee as we pulled out of the garage.

"How do you want to play this?" he asked me

"It's my turn to be the distraction." I stared forward.

He picked up his phone and hit a number. "I need two more teams. Bill's Tavern" he said before disconnecting.

"You think we will need more back-up to deal with Niko?" I was confused

"Your safety is important." his eyes never left the road.

We pulled into the lot and I turned to look at him as he put the car in park. "I need to go in alone."

Ranger rolled down his window and Tank was there. He handed something to Ranger and then nodded as he walked away. He turned back to look at me and held a wire in his hand.

"You knew?" I asked

"Babe"

He leaned over and slid his hand under my shirt. I felt the heat of his hands as he gently slid one of them under my bra. His fingers touched the underside of my breast as he taped the wire against me. I took a couple of deep breaths before he finally pulled his hands away.

"Please don't intercede unless I am in danger." I told him

"Ram is inside already. It's a small bar and too many guys will be suspicious. I'll be right here listening to everything." he assured me as he put an ear piece in his ear.

"I got this." I assured him.

I think I was talking more to myself. Niko was slime and I wasn't looking forward to this at all. I needed information. I needed to find out about him and Terri. I needed to know if it was him that wanted me married to Morelli so badly. I took one last deep breath and opened the door. Ranger grabbed my arm to stop me and I turned back to look at him.

"Go get 'em Tiger." and he flashed that amazing smile at me.

As soon as I waked into the bar I spotted Niko. Bill's tavern is a small bar longer than it was wide. I moved right up next to him and dropped into the seat beside him. He looked over at me and raised his brows in surprise.

"You came for me?" he asked

"Yes." I nodded


	19. Chapter 19-Pain

Chapter 19- Pain

"Let me buy you a beer." he insisted as he waved the bartender over.

"Thank you." I told him when the bartender brought me my Corona.

"So why are you looking for me?" Niko asked as he slurred his words a bit.

He was definitely drunk. I studied his face for a moment and saw he looked like someone who just lost their best friend. He was absolutely miserable. I turned around and scanned the room. I saw Ram leaning against the wall nursing a beer. I saw Dionisis with his arms crossed next to the door. When he caught my eye he tipped his head up as a greeting and I returned it.

"Are you okay?" I asked him

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked

"You just look sad." I admitted as I reached over and patted his hand that sat on the bar.

"It's a huge mess." he shook his head and finished his beer.

"What's a mess?" I asked as he waved for another from thee bartender.

"The stupid cycle I am in. It's not even a triangle, it's a nightmare." he sighed

"Can I help?" I offered.

"You're part of it." he looked up at me

"How?" I asked with my hand still on his.

"You don't know?" he leaned in closer.

"Nope." I shrugged

He sighed "I have the hots for Terri. Terri has the hots for Morelli. Morelli has the hots for you." he paused "And you? hmm you are luke warm at best for Morelli that Ranger guy, my uncle and maybe Matteo."

"Luke warm?" I asked as his next beer came.

"Come on Steph act like you don't know." He took a drink "Stephi mou" he mocked his uncle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was trying to hold back the glare.

"Everyone wants to get in your pants. I had to listen to Terri bitch about it all through lunch. I think it put her over the edge when I was joking about you vising my Uncle."

"Why would that upset her?" I was confused

"I told her how fond of you my uncle is and I might have said how hot you were." he shrugged

"Bad idea." I patted his hand.

"No shit." he took another drink. "Then it was all about Morelli and how he saw you as the perfect wife and treated her like the perfect whore. Then she went on about her cousin telling her how amazing you are."

"We're just friends." I corrected him.

"Sure" he took another drink

"Hey!" I grabbed his arm to turn him to look at me.

"Don't act like you don't know what you do." he sneered

"What exactly do I do?" I asked him

"The whole innocent 'it's wasn't my fault.'" he batted his eyelashes mocking me.

"Screw you." I started to get up but he put his hand on my arm

"I'm sorry it's been a shit day." He finished his beer and I took a long pull on mine.

"Why? What's wrong?" I prodded

"Terri is pissed. I think it's over for good." He waved for more beer but I suggested water and he shrugged

"Why? What happened?" I moved my hand back to his

"She found out what I did." he looked down at the bar

"What did you do?" I asked. I was getting worried he had stopped making eye contact.

"I don't want to talk about it." he sniffled

"Maybe I can help." I offered

He breathed out a laugh "You would be the last person to help me."

"You don't know that." I patted that damn hairy hand again

"You would call my uncle and he would shoot me right between the eyes." he drank some of the water

"No! Your uncle loves you." I assured him

"He loves you too and he is much more protective of you." he shook his head before he suddenly looked up unto my eyes. "How do you do that anyway? How is it that every man who meets you suddenly feels the need to protect you?"

"Do you want to protect me?" I asked him

"Maybe if I had met you a few days sooner." he shrugged and waved the bartender over for a beer for each of us.

"So you did something that wouldn't protect me before we met?" I asked.

Here it comes. The big confession. I was practically jumping out of my seat. Soon I would be free of worry. No more searches no more jail. Tuesday morning could come and I could show up in court knowing I wasn't going back to jail. I wouldn't be searched. I wouldn't be locked up in a cell. Niko would confess and the charges would be dropped.

"I didn't really know you so I wasn't thinking how it would effect you. I just wanted Terri." he paused "I don't want her anymore."

"Why? What happened?" I tried to look concerned.

"She found out what I did. She won't ever forgive me." he sighed before taking a big gulp from his new beer.

"You never know. We all make mistakes." I tried to reassure him. "Maybe explain it to me and I can help."

He laughed "Help me? You might just shoot me."

"I don't like to use my gun." I admitted

"Well, I may as well tell you. I am sure she's already told Morelli." he shrugged again as he turned to face me.

"I am sure by now you've figured out Lon Motnick and Tom Conklin are one in the same." he told me as I nodded

"We stayed friends after my uncle fired him. My uncle is always firing people for stupid reasons. You won't tell him will you?" he suddenly looked nervous.

"Just talk to me Niko. Let me help you." I once again patted his hand. I wasn't going to make him any promises.

"Whatever. I wanted to stay here but I am sure my uncle will send me back to Greece.. Everyone will find out soon enough. Once she tells Morelli he will tell the whole Burg" he sighed

"Oh Niko I'm so sorry. Morelli is a major pain in the ass." I moved my hand to pat his shoulder.

"He is right? What a moron. What did you ever see in him?" he asked

"Probably just the excitement of the high school bad boy. But that wears off pretty quickly once you get to know him" I shrugged

"I wish it wore off for Terri." He grabbed his beer and finished it off.

If I didn't get him talking soon he was going to pass out before he got to the good stuff. "Talk to me. Let me help you."

"Okay Stephanie. Just let me get it all out at once before you interrupt. I need you to understand." he pleaded

I patted him again and smiled "Of course."

"Well Lon called me Friday night and he was excited. He said he had just taken some pictures of this really hot chic. He asked if I wanted to see them before he screwed her." he began

I was doing everything I could so that I wouldn't explode I took my hand off of his shoulder and rested it on my leg.

"Well of course I wanted to see. I knew right away it was you. I explained it all to Lon. He was willing to reach out to Morelli and threaten him." he took a deep breath "So he met with Morelli and made him promise to put pressure on you to marry him."

I nodded for him to go on. But soon found myself reaching up to rub the bridge of my nose.

"It was working or so we thought. Then his mutt ate the first set so we had to supply him with another set. I felt bad for you but at the same time I knew he would do anything to protect you."

"And Terri found out?" I asked

"Yeah she went to visit Morelli in the hospital. He made the mistake of having Lon send a messenger to drop off another set. He fell asleep with the pictures grasped in his hands where Terri found them." he went on with his story.

"Wow" I answered waiting for more. Waiting for something that would make sense of this.

"I'm sorry Stephanie. I just wanted him to marry you so Terri would walk away from him. He told her from the beginning that he wouldn't cheat once you two were married."

"From the beginning?" I closed my eyes for a few seconds to keep the years away.

"Yes, their high school fling never really ended." he sighed "So you're not mad?"

"I understand Niko." I lied

"Do you think now that we are both single we can give it a try?" he suggested.

"Let me think about it." I forced a smile. "I need to go to the bathroom."

He smiled "I'll be here."

I made my way to the bathroom and made it to the toilet before I threw up. Then I spoke into the microphone. "Don't you dare come in here Ranger."

I pulled out my phone and called the familiar number.

"Stephi mou? What's wrong?" Alex answered

"That prick nephew of yours." I started to cry

"What? Tell me?" he begged

"He got those search pictures of me. He got them to Morelli to try to get him to marry me so he could have Terri to himself." I sobbed

"The pictures that dirty cop took during the search?" he asked

"Yes" I admitted

"Stephi mou?" he asked

"Yes?" I rubbed my nose.

"Go to Dionisis. I am calling him right now." he ordered

"Okay" I told him

I moved in front of the mirror and got myself together. I wiped away the mascara and the tears and rinsed out my mouth. I made my way out of the bathroom and I took the long way to Dionisis. I walked behind the people who were gathered at tables and stayed away from Niko. When I got to Dionisis he was just disconnecting from his call.

"Outside." he jerked his thumb toward the door.

I stepped out and there was nothing. The light was bright on the side of the building. I could spot Ranger's car in the parking lot. I shook my head at him even though I couldn't make out his face. I rubbed my temples to try to alleviate the headache that was threatening to turn into a migraine. I heard the door slam open and I turned around to see Dionisis coming out. He was carrying Niko by the collar.

"You fucking called him?" Niko was furious

"Hell yes I did. Did you think you would get away with this? Did you think I would really give you a chance?" I was furious

"Well I thought I'd take a chance." he shrugged

"You looked at my pictures?" I asked

"I sure as hell did." He swayed side to side.

I stepped closer and slapped him right across his face. He raised his hand and Dionisis stopped it in mid air. I leaned in again and kneed him in the balls. He tried to fall down but Dionisis held him up. When I looked at the once scary hired gun he smiled at me. He seemed to enjoy watching me trying to inflict pain on Niko. I leaned down and Dionisis grabbed Niko's hair and forced his head up to look at me.

"What else Niko? Did you and your buddy set me up? " I was shaking with fury.

"No I just got lucky to jump in after the pictures were already taken. You want to see? I still have a copy." he smirked

"I hate you ." I glared at him as I slapped him in the face again.

"Feeling better?" a voice came up behind me and I turned to see Alex with his other body guard.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked him

"I was near by. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen soon after you called me to ask where he was." he shook his head glancing at Niko. Then he walked straight past Niko and pulled me into his arms. I cried on his shoulder.

"I can't believe it." I cried

"Believe it bitch. Why don't you go fuck my uncle for his money?" he gave me a look of death "Gold digging whore."

Alex released me and took a step towards Niko. "You will show her the respect she deserves." he backhanded Niko who went down as Dionisis released him.

Niko lay on the ground holding his cheek looking up at his Uncle. "You side with the whore against your own family?"

Alex looked down at him shaking his head. "I won't kill you today." I saw a look in Alex's eye I wasn't familiar with.

At that moment the look in his eyes scared the shit out of me and I had to resist running away. He looked absolutely possessed with fury like he couldn't control himself. There was also a hint of satisfaction like he was enjoying this.

"You will go back to the room with Dion." Alex told Niko

"Don't send me back." Niko pleaded "I don't want to go back to Greece because you have a hard on for some bitch."

Alex pulled out a gun and shot Niko in the knee with no hesitation. I never even saw it coming. He gave Niko no chance at all for an explanation. I barely heard the shot and looked to see he had a silencer on his weapon. Niko gave out a small scream and grabbed at his knee. Alex gave a full on smile.

"You will do as your told. You have some chores to do and then you will be going back to Greece. Your actions will decide if you go back maimed or in an urn." Alex shook his head. "You are an embarrassment to our name."

Alex's face made me take a step back. Niko didn't say another word. Dionisis lifted him up and dragged him through the parking lot. I looked to see Ranger was standing outside of his Porsche with his arms crossed as he leaned his back against the door. Alex turned to me and his face relaxed as he held out his arms. I moved in to him tentatively and he gave me a hug and rubbed the back of my hair.

He began to whisper in my ear. "Ramos men don't treat women like he treated you. Don't judge me by his actions."

"I won't" I assured him

"I'm so sorry Stephi mou. This is my problem now. I will get all copies of the pictures including any on the computer. I will have Niko call Morelli and explain so he won't pressure you for marriage anymore. Then he will be gone and you won't have to worry about him ever again." he rubbed my back as he spoke.

I pulled away and looked up into his eyes. He saw the tears in mine and cupped my face as he used his thumbs to wipe them away. "Thank you." was all I managed to get out.

"Anything for you." he smiled before he kissed my forehead. "I must go now. Call me if you need anything at all."

I nodded and watched him walk away with his other guard and they got into the car that had been left right on the edge of the grass and the parking lot. When the car pulled out I saw Ranger on the other side. He moved to me and I found my legs stepping towards him. I opened my arms as he reached me and pulled me tightly into him.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear

I tried to answer but just nodded against his shoulder. I knew if I tried to talk I would lose my breath and the tears falling down my face would turn into sobs.

"I didn't want to come over and interrupt. I was respecting your wishes. I knew Ramos wouldn't let anything happen to you. I was listening to the whole thing." He rubbed my back and buried his face into my hair. I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"I just. I just can't believe it." I sobbed "I was hoping he was the one. I was hoping he had set me up. I was hoping this would all be over."

"It will be Babe. We will figure this out." he promised as he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. "I promise you won't go back to jail."

"Don't Ranger. Don't make that promise please." I begged

He cupped my face forcing me to look up into his eyes. "I promise." he whispered

I nodded and pushed my head back into his chest. He held me a moment longer and then led me to the car. We drove to Haywood in silence. Neither one of us spoke at all once we entered the apartment. I went straight to the bathroom so I could scrub my body and brush my teeth. I felt as dirty as Niko was. I silently cried in the shower as I let my tears mix with the hot water coming from the shower head. I needed to be quiet so Ranger wouldn't hear me.

When I got out I went straight to the closet and closed the door. I dried myself off and slid into some shorts and a tank top. When I came out I was still rubbing my hair to get it dry. I heard Ranger in the shower. I went to the kitchen and took a pain pill Bobby had left for me. I couldn't tell what hurt the most. My lip where Ranger had bit it when he kissed me in front of Nicole. My face or my head.

Maybe just maybe I could sleep and wake up to find this was all a nightmare. Damn it Stephanie do not go into the land of denial. Or like Bobby said sticking my head in the sand. Ugh Bobby! He had some balls putting all of that crap on me when he didn't know the facts. So what? I was in love with Ranger. It didn't matter. No matter how much affection he shows or how much he does for me he doesn't do relationships. Hell even if Bobby was right and Ranger did love me there still wouldn't ever be a relationship. He had told me many times it wasn't going to happen and he never lied to me.

I made it into the bedroom while Ranger was still in the shower. I debated going out to the couch, but I wanted the sheets. I wanted Ranger to hold me. I wanted to be selfish and not think about anything but the warmth of his body. I knew I was straddling the line between fantasy and reality. When I wake up in the morning I will have only three full days until I had to decide to run. If I run it has to be on Monday. My court case was still scheduled for Tuesday morning.

"Babe" I heard him before he slipped into the bed.

I pretended to be sleeping.

"I know you're not sleeping." he told me as he gently grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him.

"What is it Ranger?" I said harsher than I intended.

"Are you okay after tonight?" he asked

"Yes Ranger. At this point there is nothing that could happen in front of me to freak me out. Going to jail is what freaks me out. I only have three freaking days to figure this out." I was frustrated when I realized what I just said.

"So you'll run on Monday?" he asked

"I told you I would tell you first. I haven't made any decision." I sighed

"When you make that list of pros and cons make sure you add tonight under Ramos' column." his stone face came on.

"What are you talking about?" now I was getting pissed

"It's a pro he would shoot his nephew for betraying you. It's a con you got to see who he is when he's not adoring you."

"I'm not sorry he shot Niko." I told him

"I would have done the same. It wasn't that. It was the look on his face. I know you saw it." He reached across my body and put his hand in my hair.

"I see your stone face all the time. When you shut down all emotion." I argued

He ran his hands through my curls. "There's a difference between no emotion and what he showed you tonight."

"What do you think he showed me?" I pushed as I fought to close my eyes and let myself enjoy his touch.

"How quickly he turned back and forth from the murderous fury in his eyes and the face he shows you." Ranger explained

"It wasn't directed at me." I assured him

"Not tonight. Stephanie he is the head of family that runs illegal guns. He didn't get there by being sweet. He doesn't stay there by giving hugs. He is quick to take care of anyone who cheats him, lies to him or disrespects him." he warned me "Imagine if you made him angry. He's been through five wives."

"You're the head of Rangeman you don't allow anyone to do those things to you." I argued

"Babe, I don't do anything out of anger. Have you ever seen that look in my eyes?" he asked

"Never" I whispered as I finally let my eyes close

"Think about it Babe." he whispered as he pulled me to him.

I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. He reached his other arm over to continue running his fingers through my hair. I relaxed against him. I allowed my body to relax and cleared my head. Right before I fell asleep I thought I heard him whisper that he loved my curls. I'm sure I was already in dream land. Who would like my wild and crazy hair?

When I woke up I was surprised to feel his warm arm still around me. His hand went to my hair when he realized I was awake. He pulled me closer and I was nearly on top of him. He buried his face into my hair.

"Good morning Babe." he whispered in my ear.

"Why do you always rest your face in my crazy hair?" I asked with a sleepy voice.

"It smells like strawberries." he explained.

"So I like your smell and you like mine." I smiled

"Babe"

"I need to get up." I told him

"Not yet." he pulled me closer and I looked up at him.

He used the hand that was in my hair to pull me closer to him and moved his lips against mine. I considered pulling away. I considered telling him to stop. Instead I parted my lips as soon as I felt his tongue against them. I intended to just allow him to kiss me, but I found myself an equal participant. He grabbed my ass and moved me on top of him. I straddled his hips and felt just how excited he was to have me awake. I rubbed against him as we deepened our kiss. His hands flew to my hips as he slid my body back and forth against him.

At that moment I decided I didn't want to hold back anymore. I was willing to lose myself in the moment. His hands moved over to my stomach and I leaned back. They moved up under my tank top and he gently wrapped them around my breasts. This wasn't frantic and fast, this was sweet and slow. I leaned forward and let my hair fall onto his chest and he gave out a moan. My nipples pebbled under his talented fingers as he pinched and massaged me. My hands went to his chest and I stroked him up and down.

His phone rang and we froze. He shook his head at me and went back to his slow massage. His thumbs running over my nipples as his hands caressed me. Then the house phone rang. He ignored it again and lifted his hips to grind up against me as I closed my eyes. He moved his hands and pulled my shirt off over my head.

"Open your eyes." he told me as he cupped my face and guided it down to look at him.

He easily pulled his upper body up so that we were chest to chest. He moved his lips to mine and his hands slid around to the back of my head. I wrapped my legs around his back and pressed myself against him. My hands moved to his back and I slowly slid my nails from top to bottom. His breath caught and he slid his tongue deeper into my mouth as the kiss became more urgent. He ended the kiss and pushed me until I was flat on my back. His hands gripped my shorts and he pulled them off as I lifted my legs in the air to assist him. He grabbed my ankles and kept me there as he drank in my naked body. He quickly adjusted so that he was on his stomach. I felt his breath on my center before I felt his lips gently press against me. Then my phone rang.

He growled and sat up "Don't move." he instructed me as he reached for his phone.

He checked the missed calls and hit the button. "Report and this damn well better be important."

I dropped my legs as he stared at me. His pupils were dilated. He leaned closer and laid his hand on my knee before he slowly slid it up to massage my thigh. He never took his eyes off of me as he listened to whoever was speaking on the other end. I assumed it was Tank from the muffled voice I could hear. His stone face slammed down and he pulled his hand away and climbed off of the bed.

"We'll be there in twenty." he said before he disconnected.

"Get dressed. We need to get to Morelli's place." he ordered as he headed to the closet.

"Morelli's place?" I asked as I jumped up

"Morelli's place." he answered

"What the hell is going on?" I asked him

"He didn't get released last night. They released him this morning. Grizzoli just sent four goons to his house. Matteo is on his way to, and Terri is hot on his heels. Looks like all hell is about to break loose." Ranger explained as he stepped out of the closet fully dressed. He was quickly headed to the bathroom.

"Matteo?" I asked as I started pulling on my panties and a pair of shorts.

He froze in his spot. "You worried about him?"

"I am curious about why he is headed there." I glared at him as I pulled on a bra and grabbed a t-shirt.

"Let's go Babe." he told me as he left the bedroom.

I grabbed a brush and ponytail holder from the bathroom while I quickly took care of my business. I brushed my teeth before I strode out to the front door where Ranger was waiting for me. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a sexy kiss full of tongue. When he pulled back he let one hand slide to the side of my face.

"We will get back to that later." he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We skipped the elevator and ran down the stairs. Before I knew it he had strapped on my belt and we were tearing out of the garage.

"Why do we care about all of this?" I asked him

"All of these parties are involved in your case. If there is going to be any type of blow up we need to be on the scene. I don't want to miss anything said when this all explodes. Lester and Bobby are already there, but we all agreed we need you in the thick of things." Ranger explained as he weaved in and out of traffic. "It's your spidey sense and your ability to hear or see something others might miss that will be important."

What the heck could this all be about? Was Grizzoli sending his goons to take Morelli out for hurting Terri? Was Matteo there to confront Morelli about hurting his cousin? Did they find out Morelli killed Latty? Or maybe Terri killed him. What if it was Terri and Morelli together? My mind was swimming with ideas when Ranger screeched to the curb in front of Morelli's house. I looked up to see Matteo's Ferrari parked directly in front of us. Terri pulled into the driveway not more than two seconds after us.

Morelli and Matteo were on the front porch screaming at each other in Italian. I found myself jogging up to the porch.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Like you don't know Cupcake." Morelli glared at me.

"Don't worry il mio Stephanie I have this under control." Matteo assured me

"Cosa sta succedendo." Terri asked as she moved up onto the porch (What's going on?)

"Stugots!" Matteo glared at her (this dick)

I knew that word from the Sopranos and I knew it wasn't a nice word.

"Ti piace a colpire le donne?" he yelled at Morelli (You like to hit women)

"Se lo meritava." Terri told her cousin (she deserved it)

"Sei una donna molto stupido" Matteo told Terri (you are a very stupid woman)

"Rimanere fuori di esso." Morelli glared at Matteo(stay out of it)

"Vaffanculo" Matteo told Morelli (Fuck you)

"Can someone please translate for me?" I asked them

Terri glared at me. "My cousin is here to defend your honor."

"My honor?" I didn't understand

Matteo moved over to stand in front of me and took my hand. "Il mio Stephanie. This man, this stogtos. He hit you, he cheats on you. Then this morning..." he shook his head (this dick)

"What happened this morning?" I asked

"He was invading my privacy and found the pictures Niko had of you. He should be yelling at Niko." Terri explained

"It was Morelli trying to use them to make Stephanie marry him. It was Morelli allowing them to be passed around. It was Morelli getting more copies made. A man doesn't disrespect a woman like that." Matteo clinched up his fists "Especially a man who claims to love her."

"Matteo." Terri pleaded "You don't even know her."

"I know her enough to be sure she doesn't deserve to be disrespected like this. I know you will enough to pity you for allowing someone to hide you behind closed doors." Matteo took a step towards Morelli "And I know him well enough to know he needs his ass kicked."

"I may have a broken nose and a couple of cracked ribs, but I am sure I can still take you with no problem." Morelli smirked at Matteo

Matteo moved towards him. Ranger jumped in between them and I grabbed Matteo's arm. Just then we all turned when we heard the sound of an engine. It was an SUV and out jumped four goons. They made their way quickly to the porch. Two stood beside Terri and two moved to stand closer to Matteo. One eyed me as I kept my hand on Matteo's arm.

"Don't even look at her." Matteo cautioned him

"We're fine." Terri assured them.

We heard the sound of another engine and turned to see Vito Grizoli himself. He rolled down the window in the back of the car and used his hand to wave someone over. Terri nodded and walked towards the car. I noticed Lester and Bobby were parked on the other side of the street.

"Did you plan all of this Morelli? Did you set Stephanie up?" Matteo asked him

"Why? What?" Morelli stuttered

"It benefits you to make her look bad and get her sent away." Matteo told him

"How's that?" Morelli had wrinkles on his forehead as he tried to think.

"Then you can make yourself look like the good guy. You won't look like the cheating, abusive disgusting excuse for a man that you are." Matteo glared at him.

I stepped in front of Matteo and put my hands on his chest. "Tell me more about the pictures. I don't understand."

"Terri came home crying last night. I glanced in her room to check on her this morning. I saw the envelope on her bed and when I looked inside it was your pictures. When I confronted her she told me she got them from Morelli's hospital bed." he sighed as he grabbed my hands. "I called Morelli and asked for a copy to see what he would say. He assured me that he was already getting more printed."

"What?" I was in shock

"Yes. He said something like I wouldn't need my own copies because soon everyone would have access." He looked over my shoulder as he glared at Morelli.

I snapped around to face Morelli. I lunged towards him but Matteo held me back. Ranger slipped in front of Morelli and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Babe you don't want to do this here." Ranger told me.

"Please take her away from this." Matteo begged Ranger

"Lo nascondere il corpo quandro mi sono fatto." Matteo spoke to Ranger (Iwill hide the body when I'm done)

"Not gonna happen. You may as well go back to Sicily rich boy! Terri isn't going to let anything happen to me." Morelli smirked

"Uhm Joe." We all turned to look at Terri as she stood on the steps that led up to the porch

"Everything okay?" he asked her

I wanted to throw up as I looked at his face. He appeared to really care but the smirk was just below the surface. It was all so easy to see now that I was on the outside looking in. I had been so blind before but now my eyes were open and I would not allow them to be closed again. I would never again get sucked into the world of Morelli where I saw him as a good man.

"Uncle Vito...well" she stuttered and sniffled. She had definitely been crying.

"Well Joe, you need to give Stephanie all copies of the pictures including any from your source and all hard drives or anywhere else they may be." she told him

"What the hell?" Morelli was aggravated

"Joe, this isn't up for debate." she told him

"But you can always talk to your uncle. He listens to you." Morelli was whining

"Not this time Joe." Terri shook her head.

We heard another car pull up and looked to see who else could possibly be joining this party. It was a black sedan. The back door opened and out stepped Dionisis. He turned his back to us and pulled out crutches. Niko made his way out of the car and hobbled towards our little group.

"How can you even show your face?" Terri shook her head as he approached us.

"I'm sorry Terri." Niko told her through gritted teeth.

As he got closer I realized his mouth was swollen and there was a deep bruise on one side of his lower jaw. I took a side glance at Ranger and heard him whisper "broken jaw."

"What do you want Niko? Still want me to marry Stephanie so you can have Terri to yourself?" Morelli smiled

"Which would you prefer?" Matteo jumped in to ask Morelli before Niko could respond.

"Stephanie." Morelli answered quickly and then his eyes got wide and he turned to look at Terri. She looked back at him first with anger and then hurt.

"Questo uomo non e degno" Matteo told Terri (This man is not worthy)

"I can understand you." Morelli glared at Matteo

"I speak in my native tongue without even thinking, and I don't care if you understand me." Matteo told Morelli

"Morelli I need all of the pictures. I need you to get all of the memory sticks computers anything you have." Niko told Morelli

"But..." Morelli started to argue

"I know we have already gotten them all from your supplier." Niko told him

"Conklin Motnick whatever his name is. Use his name." I demanded

Niko rolled his eyes and turned to me "His house burnt down this morning. He lost everything he had."

"What?" Morelli was surprised.

"Rumor is that someone also stole his car this morning. It just turned up completely burnt up." Niko sighed as if he was reciting the words.

"No." Morelli had a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes, he's had a bad twenty four hours. Even at the jail some kind of cell battery exploded in the locker next to his and several were destroyed with all contents burnt to a crisp." Niko looked down

"Joe." Terri tried to get his attention

He snapped his head up in confusion. "I...I..." he was speechless.

"Go get what you have." Niko told him. He pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it to the corner of his mouth to wipe the drool that had collected there.

"I'm so sorry." Terri spoke as she moved towards Niko.

Terri gently put her hand against Niko's cheek as he looked at her with sad eyes. I almost felt bad for him, almost. Terri was like a ping pong ball back and forth between the two men. Had I looked like that between Morelli and Ranger? The pictures! Wait, Morelli said Matteo didn't need a copy that everyone would soon have access.

"What about the everyone would see them soon crap?" I asked Morelli

"Give me a minute Cupcake." Morelli let his shoulders drop and moved to go in his door.

"I'll go with you." Ranger offered as he turned away from me and faced Morelli

"I am not going to be alone with you Manoso." Morelli's sad eyes were suddenly replaced with a sneer.

"Tha pao" Dionisis said as he climbed the steps and moved in behind Morelli (I will go)

"What the hell?" Morelli asked him

"He's going to go." Ranger explained

"I don't think so." Morelli argued

"Let him go Morelli. Go get everything." Niko ordered

"I don't take orders from you." Morelli shot him a look.

"Then we will all witness World War Three right here in the Burg." Niko told him

"Is that a threat?" Morelli asked him

"It's a promise Joe." Terri spoke softly.

Morelli looked between Niko and Terri waiting for something. Then he glanced over at the two black sedans that sat at the curb. He nodded to Dionisis and let the man follow him into his house.

"Are you happy now?" Niko asked me

"Don't talk to her like that." Matteo told him

"Like what? Like the woman who got me shot? Like the woman responsible for my broken jaw?" Niko was so angry more drool came out of the corners of his mouth. "My uncle is willing to go to war for these damn pictures."

"You've done it all to yourself." Matteo smiled at him.

"You don't know her Matteo. You don't know what a disaster she is. Anyone involved in her life suffers." Terri told her cousin.

"Perhaps a man that wasn't strong enough would suffer being around such a wise, spirited and beautiful woman." Matteo challenged.

Terri shook her head and no one else spoke. We all looked at the door. Matteo had long released my shoulders after he held me back from going after Morelli. Now he had one hand resting on the small of my back. Morelli finally came out of the door followed by Dionisis. The bodyguard was carrying a box with envelopes, a laptop and a couple of flash drives. He came right to me and handed the box over. I took it and nodded at him as he smiled at me. Ranger took it from my hands and I peered inside. On the top was an envelope to be mailed to the Trenton Times.

"You prick." I lunged towards Morelli, but Dion moved in front of me.

I crashed into his chest and he grabbed my forearms. I looked up at him and he spoke.

"Axizeis kalytera." he looked into my eyes (You deserve better)

"He said you deserve better." Ranger explained as he kept the box in his hands.

I relaxed and he let go of my arms. He turned to Ranger and asked a silent question as Ranger nodded.

"Av kapoios echei mia omologia pou kanei." he paused "Mila tora" (Speak now if you have a confession to make)

"He said if anyone has something to confess do it now." Ranger translated.

I looked around at each face. Niko still had the handkerchief at the corners of his mouth. Terri stood beside him with her hands around his arm but her eyes were on Morelli. Morelli was staring at me with his cop face on. Ranger was looking around like I was. Matteo was watching Morelli.

"Mystika den menoun krymmena gia poly." Dionisis spoke (Secrets never stay hidden for long)

"He says secrets never stay hidden for long." Ranger once again translated for Ramos' bodyguard.

"Thank you." I told Dion as I gave him a hug.

His body stiffened for a moment and then he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. He released me and looked into my eyes.

"Mr. Ramos sends his regards." he spoke with a thick accent and a gentle smile.

I nodded and he turned to walk away. After a couple of steps he realized Niko wasn't following him. He swung his body around and tapped Niko's shoulder. When Niko turned to look at him Dion's eyes told him to move now.

"Antio Sas" Dion glared at him (say goodbye)

"I have to go Terri. I have a flight back to Greece tonight." Niko explained to her before shooting me a glare.

"I'll call you." she promised him as he gave her the best smile he could.

Niko turned to hobble away and we could all hear Dionisis talking to him.

"Ela psoli." (come on dick)

"Pame Malaka." (let's go asshole)

"Ela skila." (come on bitch)

Ranger snickered. "You don't want me to translate all of that. Let's just say Dionisis is not a big fan of Niko."

Lester and Bobby came over as soon as the town cars pulled away. Lester met Ranger on the steps and took the box from him. They did their nodding ESP crap and I watched Lester carry the box to the Porsche before he and Bobby returned to their SUV.

*****Thank you all for the reviews- I read each and every one and am often times inspired and humbled. The guests that I can't respond to sometimes say the best stuff! Thank you especially Regina Marshalll


	20. Chapter 20-Boogie Nights

Chapter 20-Boogie Nights

"Now what?" Morelli asked

"Please tell me you aren't holding on to any copies of those damn pictures." Terri pleaded with him

"Oh now you care about me?" Morelli laughed

"It's not..." Terri trailed off. She look absolutely broken I wanted to feel sorry for her. "You know this isn't about us."

"I have some pictures of you." he wiggled his eyebrows.

She smiled at the memory and I felt the bile rise in my throat. I rolled my eyes and turned to Matteo.

"I guess that's it." I shrugged

"I am still happy to take care of him." Matteo smiled and showed off his charming dimples.

"Does Ramos know about your new fuck buddy?" Morelli laughed

Matteo grabbed me around the waist to prevent me from going after Morelli again and Ranger stepped forward and punched him in the face. Morelli grabbed his nose as blood spurted out immediately. Terri went to his side and checked on him. She pulled off the silk scarf she wore around her neck and held it to Morelli's nose. She shot a glare to Ranger before turning to me. She shook her head and then finally opened her mouth.

"Stephanie Plum I don't know what it is with you. Seems you can take any strong powerful man and reduce him to a pathetic shell of what he was. These men..." she gestured to Matteo Ranger and Morelli. "don't even see it. You want everyone to believe you are this sweet loving woman who constantly winds up in danger by no responsibility of her own. I think the better description is the world's best manipulator."

"Theresa!" Matteo stopped her

"Or the world's best fuck." Morell muttered.

"Is that so?" Terri asked Joe

"For me." he half whispered and she stepped away from him.

Terri shook her head and then turned back to me. "Men go to war for you don't they? Hell you just almost took out the entire Burg just to get back some silly pictures."

"Stop!" Matteo ordered

"No, it's fine Matteo." I gave him half a smile before turning to Terri. "Those pictures were not something I posed for. They were taken against my will. As a matter of fact I am thinking you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" she scoffed

"For showing you just who Morelli is. Just who Niko is." I felt sorry for her

"Worry about your own love life." she cautioned me as tears filled her eyes

"I don't have any reason to be here anymore." I told them all as I moved down the steps.

"You never had reason to be here in the first place." Terri yelled

"Wait Cupcake." Morelli called out

"What?" I turned to glare at him.

"I know I fucked up royally. I will do anything to fix it. You can't throw away everything over a mistake." he cautioned

"A mistake?" I stepped back towards him. "A mistake is when you forget to move the decimal point. A mistake is when you call the wrong phone number."

I took a deep breath "You made a choice. Now you have to suffer the consequences."

"But think of how long we have known each other. Our history. Our love." he pleaded

"I'm afraid those memories are all you'll ever have of me again." I kept myself composed as I spun back around and headed for the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" Matteo asked as he moved in front of me.

"I'll be fine. The pictures are all gone." I forced a tight lipped smile.

I knew no one would understand how I could be upset. I was mourning. Mourning a relationship that never really was anything I thought. I was mourning a lost love. Mourning a life long crush. This was finally over with Morelli. There would be no going back. It was a relief but at the same time it still hurt. I never thought we would end like this. The betrayal and the hate that's what I never expected to feel.

"At least it's one less thing to worry about." Matteo interrupted my thoughts as he grabbed my elbows. "Go home and rest."

"Thank you for being my knight in shining armor." I teased

"Carissimo" he nodded before leaning in and kissing each of my cheeks. "Until tonight Il mio Stephanie" (Dearest) (my Stephanie)

He walked backwards towards his car and I waved "See you tonight."

Terri came running to the sidewalk and I turned quickly to face her. "What now?"

"Stephanie, I have hated you for a long time. I was sick of playing second to you. I was sick of you having Morelli's heart." she sniffled

"He loves himself more than he loves anyone else." I explained

"I know that now. All of this crap has opened my eyes." tears were slowly streaming down her face. "You can't help who you love."

"I don't hate you Terri. I envied you for a long time. We both need to move on and let this stuff go." I told her as I reached out to touch her shoulder

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said those things about you." her voice cracked. "We obviously both got used by the same man."

"You will find the right guy who will put you first." I assured her

"Have you?" she asked

"Not yet." I admitted "I know a lot of great guys but no one has really asked me to be first in their life."

"Maybe there's hope for both of us." she shrugged

"There is." I patted her shoulder again and we both leaned in for an awkward one armed hug.

"I still don't like you but I don't hate you anymore." she smiled at me

"I don't like you either." I laughed

"Good luck with your trial." she forced a smile before she moved to head to her car.

"Good luck in finding that right guy." I called after her

I turned around and saw Ranger laying against the passenger door in his typical cross armed stance. When I moved closer he opened the door and I slid in to my seat. We rode back to Haywood in silence. When the elevator opened on five we both stepped out and then I turned to him.

"Please don't bring that box into the conference room." I put my hand on his arm.

"I will tape it closed. We need to hold onto it. My men, your friends, won't open it." he assured me

"Then why tape it?" I questioned

"Babe" when he saw I wasn't going to let it go he added. "If we tape it everyone will understand it is to be left closed and won't be accidentally opened."

"Fine." I told him "I am going upstairs to think."

He nodded and I got back into the elevator. As soon as I got into the bedroom I threw myself onto the bed, grabbed a pillow and got into my thinking position. Ramos had made sure I got all of the pictures. Niko was going back to Greece. Morelli would be busy trying to nurse his re-broken nose. It had to be Ramos who reached out to Grizzoli. Was he really willing to start a war just to get those pictures for me? He had to be the one who had taken care of any copies Conklin may have had. A part of me was happy he got what he deserved.

Ramos? I couldn't imagine why he felt this loyalty for me. The need to protect me. Sure we were friends. but it was just too much for him to do for a casual friend. I wish I could have been there during the phone call or meeting between Grizzoli and Ramos. There was a very small part of me that pitied Niko and Morelli. I hated Terri less and hoped she would be done with Morelli. Still a bit in shock Matteo went after Morelli for the pictures. Now what? How did Ranger know what was going on at Morelli's? Did he have Matteo bugged? Niko? Ramos? None of this crap had anything to do with who killed Latty.

I heard someone come into the room and I felt the tingle on my neck. I didn't move as I felt the bed dip. There was a hand on my back rubbing comforting circles.

"Yes, when we had our meetings I dropped a bug in Grizzoli's office and Ramos' office." he told me without me asking. Damn ESP

"None of this helped me today." I turned my head sideways so he could hear me.

"You got all of the pictures." he reminded me

"That's one thing." I sniffed "It's not enough."

"Tonight we will get some information." he assured me

"Anything new?" I asked as I slowly sat up and crawled up the bed. I laid my back against the headboard and kept the pillow in front of my body with my arms wrapped around it.

"Hector is checking out some new camera feeds he found at the gas station and convenience store near the motel." he explained

"Well, if anyone can find something it would be him." I nodded

"Now what?" I asked

"Lunch. Then you take a nap and we get ready for tonight." he told me

"We are wasting the day. There must be something more we can do today." I was getting upset. "I'm not even tired."

"I am still poking around Stark Street. I have Bobby and Lester poking around Atlantic City. They are checking out the apartments and houses near the casinos." he told me "Silvio and Hector are still glued to their laptops."

"And me? What am I supposed to do?" I asked

"Get yourself ready for tonight." he leaned over and kissed my nose.

"It doesn't take me that long." I rolled my eyes.

"Babe"

"You mean mentally? Get myself in distraction mode to talk to the bouncers?" I sighed "Clear my head of bullshit and focus on my senses?"

"Yes Babe. You need to forget about the stuff from this morning." he messed the top of my hair as he stood up.

"Forget it? Forget about Ramos and Grizzoli nearly going to war? Forget about the things Morelli said? Forget the ending?" I was trying to control the struggle between rage and sadness

"Ending?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The ending of the Stephanie and Morelli era." I explained

"Is it?" he looked sceptical

"Really? You think I would go back?" I was stunned

"Babe"

"Screw you Ranger." I laid back in the bed

"I'm...Babe" he sighed

"Yeah yeah. Babe Babe Babe. Don't you trust me?" My eyes welled with tears.

"With my life. How many times have I come to you for help? Even above my own friends?" He sat back down on the bed

"I am hanging on by a thread." I warned him

He leaned over and pulled me into a hug. He rubbed my back as I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat like that for a few minutes just silently comforting each other. He pulled back and kissed the top of my head and jumped to his feet.

"Lunch is waiting in the kitchen. I have some errands. I'll be back so we can leave at seven." he assured me

I jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked

"For everything. For the whole team working on this. For..." He did it! He put his damn finger to my lips to shush me

"They would do anything for you. Right now they are your team." He cupped my face. "We are all focused on proving what we already know. You are innocent Babe."

"Thank you." I whispered

"Even if I am no longer your knight in shining armor." he winked at me.

"Ranger..." I began but he leaned in and kissed me soft and gentle before pulling away.

"See you later." he promised as he left the room.

I ate my lunch and then opened up the laptop. I Searched every name I had on my suspect list. I looked at police reports and victim statements about Keith Latty. I looked up both Conklin and Motnick. Motnick was the life he left behind. Motnick had worked for Ramos and Grizzoli. Motnick had sexual assault charges filed against him three separate times and all three times the victims suddenly recanted. He legally changed his name to Tom Conklin and was admitted to the police academy about four years ago.

I looked up Lula's bookie Anthony Romero. There wasn't much to find on him except the basic information so I decided to reach out to Matteo.

"Hello Stephanie." he answered

"Hey Matteo. I need a favor." I told him

"Anything." he quickly answered

"Can you ask around in your family about Anthony Romero. He lent a friend of mine some money and now she can't pay him back." I explained

"You want me to just fix it so she won't owe him?" he asked

I debated for a few seconds. "No, she's not really a friend anymore. I just want to see if he is someone involved in my case."

"Of course. I will talk to my uncle and then I will go and question him myself. I will give you the information tonight." he agreed

"Thank you Matteo. I am grateful to have you on my side." I smiled

"Il mio Stephanie I will always be on your side. If things start to look bad remember my offer." he reminded me

"I will." I smiled

"Anything else I can help you with?" he asked

"I am a pain in your ass I know. I don't mean to keep pulling you away from your life." I apologized.

"It's my pleasure to help you. I know we have only been acquainted for a short time but I do feel a connection between us. I am compelled to help you." he admitted

"I have to admit I appreciate you. I meant it when I said I am glad you are on my side. All of my friends and family have turned on me." I took a breath "People I have known my whole life. Then there's you and you believe in me."

"I do. I believe in your innocence. I can feel already your heart. You are a great person. I'll admit I have been gathering information about you since I first met you." he chuckled

"Oh yeah? What did you find out?" I was curious

"Men are easily attracted to you. Beyond your beauty you are smart and adventurous. Never boring. Morelli was not so nice to you. Yelling and screaming at you in public. Ranger has saved you from many life threatening situations. Many on Stark Street claim you are Manoso's woman but the Burg considers you Morelli's woman." he paused

"I am no one's woman. I'm not a possession." I added

"Of course." he agreed

"What else?" I prodded

"A big split about your job. Some say you are a disaster and will meet and early death. Others are amazed at the situations you get out of and how you always get your man. You have an amazing capture record." he sounded like he was smiling

"And you? what do you think?" I asked

"I think you are amazing. I never met a woman like you." he paused for a beat. "You should have been all over me at lunch. Because of the car and money most women are all over me. Instead you talk. Instead you are honest."

I was blushing. "I am grateful for your friendship

"I am grateful for yours, even if that's all it will ever be. I promise I won't abandon you." he told me

Thank you." I finished the call

"See you tonight." he told me before we both disconnected.

I decided to lay down and rest so I could get my head together and prepare my body for the late night we would have.

I was in the court room and the judge slammed down his gavel. He announced I would be serving a life sentence. I turned around to look at Ranger and he simply apologized. I told him to move on and live his life and suddenly Terri was at his side pulling him away as he smiled. Matteo was there and he offered to shoot the judge. I declined and wished him a safe trip back to Sicily. Ramos blew me a kiss and promised no inmates would ever hurt me. Morelli was there smiling next to my family. My mother of course was reciting one of her why me speeches.

I felt someone grab my hands and cuff them behind my back. I looked up to see Conklin sneering at me. He told me was excited for a new opportunity to get pictures. He told me he wanted to become a full time prison guard and happily put in overtime so he could spend extra time with me. He pulled me from the room as I screamed. Tank and Lester reached out to grab my hand. Hector was crying and Cal gave him a hug. Bobby saluted me and then I was gone. Conklin led me to the room and started undressing me. I screamed out but no one could hear me. I called for Ranger but I knew he wouldn't come. I knew he had moved on.

"Ranger you broke your promise!" was the last thing I screamed when I felt someone shaking me.

I pushed the hands away. "Get your disgusting hands off of me."

"Babe"

I heard his voice and sat straight up. I was in the bed. His bed at Haywood. His bed with the best sheets in the world. My eyes focused on the face in front of me. The brown eyes, the sexy lips, the mocha latte skin. I sighed as he pulled me against him.

"I won't break my promise." he spoke softly in my ear.

"It was just a bad dream." I assure myself more than him.

"Are you okay?" he cupped my face.

"No." I admitted "I need to pull myself together."

"You can do it Babe." he smiled

"I can do it." I repeated

"We need to start getting ready." he told me

"What time is it?" I asked

"5:00. I thought you would want to eat something before we left." he told me

"Yeah, thank you." I slowly moved out of the bed. I was covered in sweat and my head was aching. I rubbed my temples as I moved to my feet.

"Headache?" he asked as he moved beside me.

"I'll be fine." I assured him

"Come on Babe." he pulled me out of the room.

When we got to the kitchen he sat me down in a chair and brought me a plate of Lasagna. I smiled as I lifted my fork and proceeded to clean my plate. I felt my lip and realized the stitches had dissolved. I was grateful for that. Hopefully I would look hot tonight. I needed to be able to get information from people and I needed them to want to talk to me. Ranger smiled before bringing me a platter. When he pulled off the top I could see it was a pineapple upside down cake. I reminded him of how much I loved Ella before eating two pieces.

I jumped in the shower and took my time, His hot water always lasted longer than mine. I washed, shaved, conditioned and exfoliated. When I got out I rubbed gel through my hair to tame my curls. I covered myself with lotion and I started the make-up process. I went light but sexy. I would just wear a button down shirt and jeans to Brett's house so I could easily slip into the outfit without ruining my hair. I had warned Ranger about his outfit and he graciously promised to wear anything Brett got as long as it fit.

We were ready to go. I slid my feet into a pair of black FMP's and Ranger had on black slacks and a blue shirt. Of course he looked amazing no matter what he wore. I wasn't very talkative as we drove and I know it surprised Ranger but he stayed in his zone. I considered my mission. Blend in. Don't interrogate everyone or they would all clam up. Find the bouncer I had spoken to last Friday night. Try to find the girl who told me about the motel room. Cuddle up to any bouncers or regulars. Ignore the bile of flirting with creepy men. I loved to do distractions because I felt like I was really contributing to the team. At the same time it was a very disgusting and dirty job.

We pulled up in front of Brett's house fifteen minutes early. I was surprised to see him waiting on the porch. He was bouncing up and down as we got out of the car. He was wearing purple bell bottoms with a pink shirt. He had a purple scarf around his neck. I glanced at Ranger and he had a smile on his face.. At least I knew Brett would make the night fun. His excited and playful attitude already had a smile on my face.

"You made it!" he hugged me as I reached the porch. "I wasn't worried you wouldn't show up because I could tell right away you were someone who kept their word."

"Of course." I assured him as he ushered us into his house.

He led us to his bedroom "This is where the magic happens." he joked

"I can't thank you enough for doing all of this for us." I told him

"Are you kidding? This is my pleasure. I am excited to help."

He went to his closet and returned with the jumpsuit for me and the white suit for Ranger. He laid them both on the bed and turned to look at us.

"I'll leave you two alone to get changed." he smiled and left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Babe"

"You promised." I reminded him "We have to fit in. We need to look like regular club goers who really get into the theme."

"No price." he sighed as he picked up the suit and took it off the hanger.

I grabbed the jump suit and took it to the bathroom with me. I took off my clothes and quickly stepped into the outfit. I noticed right away I couldn't wear my bra. There was no back at all. The zipper came up right above my butt crack. Once I had slid my bra off and got it zippered I had to tie the straps around my neck. I turned to look at the full length mirror on the back of the door.

"Wow" I whispered

I looked hot. The outfit was very form fitting almost too tight. It showed off my body in all the right places. I did feel a bit naked. My entire back was exposed. Not to mention the cut outs all around my waist. There was one on each side of my belly button and one showing off my belly button. There was a pretty circle shaped crystal decoration right above the belly button hole. Each hole was connected by small pieces of the fabric. There was a tear drop shaped hole over the middle of my breasts and the push up wires made my boobs look more full. The pants flared out below my knees. I slid my FMP's back on and stepped out of the bathroom. Ranger had his back to me as I went to lay my clothes on the bed.

He turned around and I gasped. He looked entirely too sexy. It was the white suit and black shirt. John Travolta eat your heart out. I looked down and noticed the pants were a bit tight around his crotch. I checked for drool and then looked up into his eyes. They were dilated as he looked me up and down. He made a motion with his finger for me to spin around so I did.

"How do I look?" I barely got the question out of my mouth before he crossed the room and covered it with his.

His hands splayed across my back and he pressed into me. I moaned into his mouth as he pushed us tighter together. Finally we both came up for air. He leaned his forehead against mine while we both took deep breaths.

"Babe"

"I guess I look good." I teased

"Good doesn't even come close. You look amazing." he assured me.

I stepped back and watched him grab all of our clothes from the bed. I held out my hand to take them and he shook his head as he moved them to cover his hardened state. I gave out a giggle as we left the room. Brett was sitting on the couch and jumped up when he saw us. He clasped his hands together and a huge smile spread across his face.

"I knew it! I knew they would be perfect." he shook his shoulders back and forth in a little dance.

We both sat down in recliners and he settled back down onto the couch.

"What should we expect?" Ranger asked him

"Okay. We will go in the door and establish ourselves in a booth. The booths are all half circles so we will be able to see the whole floor. " he turned to Ranger "Can you dance?"

"I'm Cuban." Ranger smiled.

"And you?" he turned to me

"I can hold my own." I assured him.

"Good. It's important we get up for any group dances." he told us

"Group dances?" I asked

"Like the YMCA or the soul train." he explained

"Explain."

"YMCA is self explanatory I am sure you have seen it at many weddings." we both nodded "The soul train is girls on one side and boys on the other. You meet at the end and dance through the middle. Usually there are two going at once depending on how many people there are."

"Oh boy" I sighed

"If you don't get up for these everyone will think you two are cops. Some people don't dance to every song. However everyone dances when all are called to the floor." he held up his hands apologizing for something he had not control over.

"Thank you for making sure we can fit in." I smiled

"Are you kidding me? This is going to be one of the greatest nights of my life." he wiggled his butt in the seat.

"We'd better get going." Ranger said as he moved to his feet.

We followed out to the Porsche Cayenne. As Ranger drove Brett filled me in on the layout of the club. He promised he would point out each bouncer and let us know who I should flirt with and who Ranger would have to flirt with. I snorted a laugh at that. I couldn't imagine Ranger flirting with once of the bouncers.

"Not gonna happen." he told me

"But Ranger..." I teased

He shook his head at my whining. "We'll see. I am sure Brett can handle them."

"Of course! I'll be happy to help with the mission." he was having so much fun it was hard not to smile around him.

"I appreciate everything but be careful. I don't want you putting yourself in any danger." I cautioned him

"I should warn you drink drugging is real popular at the clubs in AC. Watch your glass like a hawk. We can all watch out for each other." he assured us

"I got it covered." Ranger assured him.

We pulled up to the Tropicana and Ranger glided into the Valet parking area. I saw the long line to get in and worried how long we would have to wait. When the valet opened the doors and I stepped out some of the men in line greeted me with whistles and cat calls. I know it's sexist but damn I felt super hot. Matteo pulled up right after the Cayenne was pulled away. Once the Ferrari pulled up it got much more attention than I did. Like at the restaurant I was sure the valet guys would leave it up front for attention and protection.

I moved over to the car and noticed Terri was getting out. My breath caught for a moment. She looked stunning of course. She was wearing a cute little paisley dress. Her outfit was toned down but it showed off her sexy legs. She came straight to me.

"Don't be mad at Matteo. I forced him to take me. I really want to help tonight." she told me

I eyed her for a second and decided it couldn't hurt. "Its fine."

"I won't screw things up." she promised "I still don't like you but if my cousin believes you're innocent I will help for his sake."

"I appreciate it." I forced a smile

Matteo came striding up to me and his eyes went wide. "You look...bellissimo" (beautiful)

He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me towards him as he planted a kiss on each cheek. When he felt my bare back he spun me around in a circle and his eyes grew wide. I felt my cheeks flush and I slowly moved away from him. Brett was at my side.

"More friends?" he asked

"This is Matteo and his cousin Terri." I looked at Brett and then back to Matteo "This is Brett. He is our guide for tonight. Our point man."

Brett beamed "So glad to meet you all."

"Pleasure." Terri told him

"Thank you for your help." Matteo nodded

We followed Brett to the bouncer at the front of the door and he smiled. He looked Terri and I up and down. "You always have the hottest friends." he told Brett as he unclipped the rope and motioned for us to go in.

"You know I only socialize with the hot ones." he winked at the bouncer.

"You are amazing." I told Brett as he flashed me a smile.

We followed him in and he led us to a booth. Ranger held out his hand and I slid in. He quickly moved in beside me staying right there at the end. Matteo moved to the other side and moved all the way in until he was next to me. Terri followed him and Brett moved in on the end. He scanned the room.

"Steph, the bouncer by the DJ is Chris. He can't resist talking up a hot woman." I nodded as I looked at the tall blond. He had huge muscles and a killer smile.

"The one at the end of the bar is Dan. He is more into one of us men." Brent informed us as I glanced over at the dirty blonde. He had some muscles but was smaller. More like Lester's size.

I noticed Bobby was tending bar. "How many?" I whispered in Ranger's ear

"Three teams" he told me as I nodded

"That one talking to the blonde over by the dance floor He is the one I talked to last week." I told Brett

"That's Eric. He loves to talk and always knows the dirt on all of the regulars" he informed me "just be careful. Everyone knows the bouncers bet on who can take home the hottest woman in the club and I would say that bet would be about you tonight."

"The hot chocolate beast of a man over by the door is Darryl. He would definitely be interested in Ranger." I looked over to see a man built exactly like Tank.

He pointed out more bouncers.

"Drinks?" the waitress asked as she came to our table.

"Hey Sherry. I'll take the usual." Brett told her

"Sex on the beach." she smiled at him

"I'll have the same." I smiled at her.

When I looked at Ranger he had one eyebrow up. But then he turned to the waitress and I heard her breath catch. "Rum and coke"

"Delicious." she smiled. I wasn't sure if she was talking about him or the drink.

"I'll have a cosmopolitan." Terri ordered

"The Godfather." Matteo ordered as he flashed her a smile dimples and all.

Sherry stood up a little straighter "Bourbon and amaretto right?"

"Smart and beautiful." he told her as her cheeks flushed.

She stumbled away from the table from hot men overload.

"Very smart Matteo. Sherry is a big gossip. Keep on her because she has lots of information on everyone here." Brett smiled at him.

We sat together as Brett made most of the small talk. I was watching the crowd and trying to make eye contact with the bouncer Eric. I noticed a few times he glanced my way and when he did I met him with a huge smile. I was nursing my drink. Both Terri and Brett were on their second drink. Ranger and Matteo were pacing themselves with water after their first drink. Brett explained to Terri and Matteo we would have to get up for the group dances and they both understood. After almost an hour a guy approached the table and asked Brett to dance. He glanced at me in question and I nodded at him.

"He's a great guide." Matteo told me when Brett had left the table.

"I'm bored. I am going to talk to that bouncer over there." she nodded to a tall brunette by the bar.

"That's Darren." I told her as she slid out of the booth

"I'm sorry she tagged along." Matteo told me once she was gone

"It's fine. She might just be helpful. What made her want to come?" I turned to him.

"She is in a Morelli hating mood so she wanted to help you. I think she is trying to piss him off." Matteo shrugged

"How about a dance?" I heard a deep voice and turned to see a tall Brunette.

He was toned but not as well built as Ranger. He had startling green eyes. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or one of the guys.

"Me?" I asked

"Of course gorgeous." he flashed me a smile.

"Sure" I told him as I leaned into Ranger

Ranger slid out of the booth so I could move out. As I moved past him he whispered "Go get 'em tiger."

The guy took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. I looked around and saw the dance everyone was doing. Step step and step back. He took my hands and we started moving.

"Ah you know how to hustle." he smiled

"I'm just good at picking things up fast." I explained

"Me too." he joked. "My name's Alec"

"Connie." I hollered over the music.

"Nice." he nodded

"Do you come here a lot?" I asked

"Nah, it's my first time." he admitted and I sighed.

When the dance was over he asked for my number and I gave him Connie's number. I walked back to the table with a huge smile and slid into the open seat left by Brett. The DJ called for everyone to take the floor and we all got up. They played the YMCA. I was in between Matteo and Ranger trying not to laugh. Never in a million years did I imagine watching Ranger move his arms around to make the letter while he danced along with the music. I couldn't deny he had sexy moves and I was enjoying watching his hips gyrate. Terri and Brett soon joined us. Brett was smiling and Terri looked a little buzzed.

As soon as the song ended they all headed back to the table. I went straight for Eric. He was standing at the end of the dance floor. I stood in front of him and let him look me up and down.

"I remember you. Damn, you look hot in that outfit." he smiled as he looked me up and down

"I never did tell you my name. It's Stephanie." I smiled as I leaned into him

"Well sexy Stephanie I'm Eric." he drank me in.

"Nice to meet you Eric." I skipped a handshake and went in for a hug.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against him. I heard him inhale deeply and then I pulled back.

"You smell amazing." he leaned in and spoke in my ear.

"Thank you." I winked at him

"Who are you looking for tonight?" he asked

"You." I smiled at him

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow

"Definitely." I batted my eyelashed

"Who are you here with?" he asked

"A group of friends." I answered

"No date?" he inquired.

"Not yet." I tilted my head as I tried to give him my sexiest smile.

"Interesting." he raised an eyebrow. Everyone can do that except me.

"Must suck to work all night and not be able to join the party." I pouted

"There's always an after party." he leaned forward and glanced at the hole in between my breasts.

"That sounds good as long as you're not just going to pass out like that idiot Latty." I giggled

"Keith? yeah what a loser. So many girls came up complaining about him acting like a stalker." he chuckled "I had to talk to him on many occasions."

"I'm surprised he didn't piss himself when he got one look at your muscles." I reached out and cupped his bicep.

"You like?" he flirted as he held his arm out and flexed it

"Who wouldn't fall for your amazing muscles?" I winked as I reached out and rested a hand on his bicep.

"Well, I can promise you I won't stalk you." he laughed "Shit, hang on that's one of Latty's friends."

He moved to go over to the bar and then turned back to me. "Don't move."

I watched him walk over to the bar and tap a guy on the shoulder. I felt someone at my side and looked to see Lester.

He held his arms open. "Oh my God Stephanie! I haven't seen you in forever." he pulled me into a hug as he lifted me up and spun me in a circle.

I whispered in his ear. "The one at the bar the bouncer is talking to. We need him."

"Got it beautiful." he pulled away from me. "Nice seeing you again." he hollered as he went to the bar and talked to Bobby.

I watched Eric lead the guy to the door and pass him to another bouncer who led him outside. I glanced back at Lester and he was already headed after him. I looked up to see Eric strutting back to me. I stifled a laugh. This guy really liked himself.

"Sorry I had to handle that." he stood in front of me.

"What did he do?" I asked

"He was drunk and groping the woman next to him. No wonder he and Latty were friends." he shook his head

"Why would you say that?" I asked

"Latty was always trouble. Never could keep his hands to himself." he shook his head "But that's why I'm here."

"You are amazing." I fluttered my eyelashes

"I'm very good at everything I do." he gave me his sexiest smile.

Vince was at my side. "Wanna dance hottie?" he held out his hand

"Sure." I put my hand in his and then looked back to Eric. "What time do you get off?"

"At the same time you do." he winked "Job ends at 3:00"

"See you later" I told him as I let Vince lead me to the floor for a slow song.

"Thank you so much" I told him

"He wanted you bad." Vince laughed

"He thinks he's God's gift to women." I rolled my eyes.

"Thought that was Lester's claim to fame." he joked and we both laughed

"Any information yet?" he asked

"Lester went to grab one. I am still checking things out." I informed him

"There won't be any man that can resist you tonight." he flirted and I blushed

The song ended and Vince gave me a hug "Just holler if you need us to take care of anything." he whispered

I nodded as he pulled away and headed back to the table. Ranger moved in and I slid in next to him.

"I think I have Eric interested." I told them

"I think you have everyone interested." Ranger raised an eyebrow

"You are absolutely irresistible tonight." Matteo smiled.

When I looked at him I saw Terri roll her eyes.

"Did you get anything?" I asked her

"The one I talked to was Tucker and he said Latty was thrown out a lot for being handsy." she explained

"We have to go to Premier tomorrow night. I am sure that's where he went to when he was kicked out of here." I told them

"Brains and beauty." Matteo sighed and I laughed


	21. Chapter 21-Now what?

Chapter 21- Now what?

Sherry came back and we all ordered a water. I was happy my little team understood the importance of fitting in so that people would be more likely to talk to us. None of us were really the kind to participate in big group numbers and 70's dancing. Well except for Brett of course. The DJ played We Are Family and called us all out to the dance floor. "Come on Boogie Nights Family. Everyone out onto the floor."

We all followed Brett out onto the floor and formed a little circle together. It was more fun than I thought it would be. It was nice to get lost in the music. Even Ranger had the corners of his mouth slightly raised. Suddenly his face got hard and I felt someone behind me. I turned to see a guy attempting to grind up behind me. Matteo grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of him. I let out a sigh of relief as the creepy guy got the hint and moved on.

Matteo wasn't grinding against me but his hands were on my hips. We all kept dancing when I nodded to Terri. A new creep was moving up behind her. Brett saw my glance and pulled her in front of him. A guy tapped Ranger on the shoulder and asked him for a dance. He mumbled something and the guy walked away with his head down. He was definitely disappointed at being turned down by Ranger. Who could blame him? Ranger was definitely the sexiest man in the place. I looked him up and down. The black shirt was unbuttoned more than when we left Brett's house and I saw some sweat shimmering on his chest. He looked into my eyes and I unintentionally licked my lips while he fixed his deep brown eyes on mine.

The song ended and we were making our way back to the tables as the DJ called for a Soul Line. I looked at our group and we moved over to hop in the line already forming. Terri moved with me and we stood next to each other. Guys on one side and girls on the other. It was like a high school dance at one of those performing arts schools or something. They played ABC and we danced and moved up and up until it was our turn to go down the middle. I was paired up with a very good dancer and I felt a little self conscious next to him. We moved down the center together and then back into our respective lines. The song was ending and I saw Ranger and Matteo were across from us. Matteo and I met up and were moving down the line with Terri and Ranger behind us.

The DJ quickly switched into How Deep Is Your Love and commanded we dance with the nearest partner. Matteo took my hand and pulled me in for our dance. He was respectful and didn't pull our bodies against each other. It was like a catholic school dance and he was leaving the room. I smiled to myself and then I looked over his shoulder and watched Terri grab Ranger. I looked away, but couldn't help myself and looked back. Terri was pressed up against him and his arms were resting on her lower back. They were sideways and then turned so I could see Terri's face. She raised her eyebrows and then smirked at me. I watched her link her hands around Ranger's neck as she pulled him closer to her.

She freaking smirked at me! What the hell? I wanted to run over there and cut in. I wanted to run over there and slap her. If she was trying to play games with me, she would lose. Ranger was not Morelli he was not a cheater. Wait he doesn't have a girlfriend so it wouldn't be cheating. I had promised him I wouldn't kiss anyone else but, he never gave those promise back to me. This was ripping my heart apart. I never felt so jealous. In all the time I knew Ranger I had never seen him with another woman. I was jealous of Terri when I dated Joe, but this was different. Crap, I was fighting back tears now. What the heck is wrong with me? It's only a dance. Why did I feel like my heart was breaking?

I let out a deep breath and slowly guided us so that my back was to Ranger and Terri. Matteo was being a great partner. He was an excellent leader and very easy to follow. He wasn't pressed up against me but he was close enough that I could smell his musky cologne. He smelled incredible. I tried to concentrate on him and they way he guided me around instead of the couple I knew were right behind us. He spun me around and when we came back together I was once again forced to see Ranger and Terri. Again she was facing me and she wore the biggest smile. She lifted one of her hands and ran her fingers through the back of his hair. It was currently shorter than usual but still had enough to grab a hold of.

Is this why she came? She wanted a new man to replace Morelli and had set her sites on Ranger? Maybe she just came to be a thorn in my side. I was quickly back to hating her. Matteo slowly turned me around again. This time when I looked up Terri's back was to me and Ranger was looking over her shoulder. He was staring at me but I couldn't read him. I had no idea what he was thinking. I looked away but kept glancing back at him. Our eyes connected and I felt my bottom lip pop out to form a pout. His chin turned up and he blew me a kiss. What? Ranger just blew me a kiss.

Wait! Ranger? Ranger the bad ass just blew me an air kiss. I was in shock what the hell? Was it a screw you I am having fun with Terri kiss? Was it a I wish it was you kiss? What the hell did that mean? Before I could figure out the answer to any of my questions I found myself blowing back a kiss to him. He nodded at me and winked. He winked! Ranger winked and he winked at me. This whole night was absolutely surreal.

Matteo pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "I am going to chat up the waitress when this song is done."

"Thank you. I can't tell you how amazing you are." I pulled back and smiled at him.

He pulled me back in for a hug. "I will do everything in my power to help you." he assured me.

The song ended and once again we all headed back to our table. I slid into the booth and Ranger moved in next to me. Sherry returned and I ordered another Sex on the Beach. I ignored Ranger clearing his throat. I knew I was a lite weight and tonight I didn't care. I needed some liquid courage to be able to talk to Eric and to deal with Terri. I still wasn't 100% sure what he meant by the air kiss and I wasn't sure if he had enjoyed his dance with Terri. I looked across the table and she was staring out onto the dance floor. Matteo bumped my shoulder and I bumped Ranger as we all got up from our seats. Matteo went after Sherry.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I told Ranger

I moved around the dance floor as I scanned the room. I saw Eric and he flashed me a big smile. I give him a finger wave and returned his smile. I saw the sign for the bathroom and made my way down the small hallway. When I pushed the door open there was a line. Of course there was always a line in the Ladies room. I finally got the chance to do my business and checked myself out in the mirror as I washed my hands. My hair was still holding up and my make-up looked good. I left the room and someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dark corner in the hallway. I was pushed against the wall and a body was pressed up against me. I smelled him before I even looked up at his face.

"Babe" he whispered before his lips took mine.

He kissed me hard as his tongue forced my lips open. He ground his body against me and I moaned into his mouth. He grabbed my hands and raised them above my head. He held them there with one hand and ran his other down my side. He skimmed my breast and brought it down to rest on my hips. As the kiss deepened he slid his hand around my back. I felt the heat against my exposed skin. I was breathing heavy when we both pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine and slowly released my arms. I let them fall and wrap around his neck. His other hand moved to my back so that both hands were splayed out covering my entire back.

"You're the only one I am kissing and the only one who is sleeping in my bed." he whispered

"I almost lost it. I couldn't stand seeing her pressed against you." I admitted

"It's all a distraction." he assured me "I know who I'm leaving with."

He kissed me again and I melted up against him. He held me up when my knees got weak. Never moving his hands from my back. In that moment I forgot everyone and everything. I let myself only think of Ranger. Ranger and his talented tongue. Ranger and his big strong arms. Ranger and his amazing chest. Ranger and his amazing...

"Babe" he pulled away

I shook my head a bit and tried to regain my senses as he laughed. "We need to get back."

"Yeah we need to get back." I agreed but didn't move.

"Be careful. You're already headed for a hangover." he warned as I nodded

"You go first." he told me as he pulled away.

I took a step away from the wall but then stopped. I turned to face him and gave him a quick kiss. He looked surprised. I wasn't often the one who initiated things with him but I just couldn't resist. He smacked my ass as I passed him and I smiled as I headed back toward the dance floor. That was just the pick me up I needed to stay positive and do what I came here to do. It was time for me to chat with another bouncer. I scanned the room and found Chris who was still standing by the DH booth where Brett had originally pointed him out. I wiggled my hips and walked over and stood beside him.

"Well hello sexy." he smiled at me

"It's packed tonight. I guess that keeps you pretty busy." I smiled

"I am enjoying the view." he said as he looked down at my breasts

"Well, I'm glad you are enjoying it." I used my best sexy voice.

He was tall and his blonde hair was short. His blue eyes were all over my body rather than my face. "Is it business or pleasure to check out the crowd?"

"Both. My favorite part is watching the simple looking guys get turned down by the hot chicks." he laughed

"What's the best one you've ever seen?" I asked

"Well, the guys not here tonight. There was this guy who would hit on every hottie here. He would slip in behind them when they were dancing. He got many drinks poured on him and a few slaps across the face." he shook his head.

"Wow." I kept my smile on "Did he ever get any of them to cave?"

"Yeah he always got one near closing time. He always landed a drunk one. Once or twice we had to kick him out first and call a taxi for the ones who couldn't walk." he shook his head

"That's insane." I laughed

"See that girl over there." he gestured to a brunette on the dance floor.

I followed his gaze and my eyes went wide. It was the girl I talked to last week. The one that gave me Latty's room number. "What about her?" I asked

"That's Crystal. She left with him a a week or two ago. She came back telling everyone about his ideas for kinky sex." he laughed

"And she wasn't drunk?" I asked

"She was but she was able to walk." he leaned in closer to me and our shoulders touched. "Eric thinks he is going to hook up with you tonight."

"I'm just talking to hot guys." I teased "I guess you could call it interviewing."

"Well I can make you an offer you don't want to refuse." he raised his eyebrows. "I am definitely the better man."

"I might feel guilty. I did talk to him first and wouldn't want to mess up your friendship" I tried to make excuses

"Double your pleasure. Double your fun." he gave me a seductive glance.

Gulp I gave him a smile but said nothing. I spotted Matteo talking to the bouncer named Dan. I was so impressed with him. Willing to flirt with the bouncer for me. I looked around for Terri and saw her dancing in between two guys on the floor. I spotted Brett and Ranger chatting it up with Darryl the tall dark and handsome bouncer. The guy couldn't keep his eyes off of Ranger and kept glancing down at his package. I giggled to myself. I was a lucky girl. Everyone was on a mission. I didn't even want to guess what Terri's mission was.

I made my way to the brunette girl and she recognized me immediately as I approached.

"Hey it's you." she smiled

"Yeah Stephanie Plum." I reminded her

"Crystal Levine." she told me as she finished her drink.

"Let me buy you a new one." I suggested as we moved towards the bar.

"Just remember I am not into the kinky stuff. I have plans to go home with one of the bouncers tonight." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Which one?" I asked her

"Chris over there by the DJ." He was looking our way and she waved at him. He smiled and waved back.

"He's hot" I lied as she ordered a fuzzy navel. I got the same thing and we moved up to sit on two empty bar stools.

"I wanted to thank you for getting rid of that creep." she spoke closer to my ear.

"Unfortunately I didn't do it. I'm trying to figure out who did." I explained

"Damn. That sucks." she shrugged "He was an asshole. I'm sure a lot of people wanted him dead."

"Lots of guys are assholes, but don't necessarily need to die." I told her.

"He was a special kind of asshole. Just like that guy over there." she pointed out to the dance floor. "That's one of his buddies."

I glanced to where she was pointing and it was the same guy who had tried to dance with me from behind when we had all been on the floor together. I wished Crystal a good night and headed straight for the creepy guy. I glanced at our table and both Ranger and Matteo had returned. I gave them a nod and kept moving. When I felt like I was close enough I started dancing on my own and he quickly made his way over to me. Of course he came up from behind me again. I whipped around and he put both hands in the air obviously worried I would slap him or yell at him. Instead I gave him a smile and started to move with him.

It was like a typical distraction. He was a slimy creep and I was faking it. Only this time I had far too much to drink. I felt definitely buzzed. The music changed to something slower and he reached out and pulled me into him. I moved along with him for a while and then took his hand and pulled him over to our table. Terri and Brett had returned and I moved in next to Brett forcing him to slide over. I pulled my new friend next to me.

"Hey this is my new friend." I introduced him.

"Adam Pine." he nodded at them.

I moved around the table introducing everyone. I started with Brett and when I made it to Ranger I said his name was Carlos. He raised one eyebrow at me but I just smiled. I figured Ranger was a scary name and he was already an intimidating looking guy. Sherry came over and we all got another round of drinks. Ranger stared at me and gave me a slow shake of his head warning me not to drink anymore. I was struggling with the fact that he was trying to help me. I was already tipsy so another drink wouldn't matter. I took a drink and he glared at me.

"Are you from around here Adam?" Terri asked

"Yeah I live in Atlantic City." he smiled

"Any friends with you?" she flirted

"Nah. I came with one friend but he got thrown out." he smiled at her.

"Then you're with us tonight." she held up her glass and we all toasted.

Matteo leaned against Ranger and he moved out. He came over and grabbed my hand and led me out to the floor. I looked back at the table to see Brett move out and Terri pulled Adam out onto the floor. Ranger sat there alone just watching me.

"I have a room upstairs. I thought we could use it to bring anyone up for questioning. I figured people would be more likely to talk if it wasn't in public." Matteo told me.

"That's great." I was trying not to slur my words.

"Are you okay?" Matteo asked as we danced.

"I have Lester watching Eric the bouncer we need to talk to him at closing. How did it go with Dan?" I stumbled and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"He had nothing. I did give him a fake number and he might think my name is Jimmy." he was close to my ear.

"Jimmy?" I laughed "You don't look like a Jimmy"

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah Adam was a friend of Latty." I explained "I am hoping Terri can try to talk to him. I don't know if I can trust her completely but I am sure she will do it if you ask her to."

"No problem. I am asking about you. You had a lot to drink tonight and you're not holding yourself up so well." he pulled back to study my face and I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you spinning me around or is it the room?" I asked

He laughed "I do appreciate the connection we have going on here. But I would probably enjoy it more if you were sober." he pulled me back close to him.

He pulled out his phone and moved away from me a bit as he held it in between us. I tried to look at what he was typing but it got blurry.

"Who are you taking to?" I asked

"I am telling Terri to get Adam out of the club so Ranger's guys can grab him. I am telling Ranger about Adam." he explained

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and leaned in against him. "The room is kind of spinning more."

"Come on Steph." he took my hand and pulled me towards the door. We made it out to the sidewalk and the breeze felt great. I could smell the sea air and it was relaxing. Well it was relaxing until I felt my stomach lurch. He pulled me along to the side of the building and we made it to the alley just as I threw up. He held my hair back and rubbed circles on my back. After I felt my stomach completely empty I pulled myself up. I leaned back against the wall and Matteo moved in front of me. He rested his hand on my shoulder. I was still feeling a bit dizzy so I leaned my head down against his chest.

"Any better?" he asked

"Yes much. Thanks for making sure I got out here before I embarrassed myself." I sniffled with my head still down.

"Why did you drink so much?" He asked

"I don't know what else to do Matteo. Tonight seems like a waste. Everything I do feels like a waste. I am getting no where." I admitted as I looked up at him.

"Well Niko is gone and your pictures will never see the light of day. Morelli is probably still shaking from the threat of a war." Matteo laughed

"Yes" I sighed "All good stuff for sure. But nothing to help me find out who did this."

"We will figure it out. You have so many people who care about you and want to help you. Quit thinking of the people who have turned their backs." He cupped the side of my face and used his thumb to brush away the tear that was falling.

"Just feels hopeless. I am so tired of faking it. So tired of pretending I'm okay. I'm not okay." more tears fell

"I'm terrified. I have never been so afraid in my life." I admitted "I've been through a lot of crap in my life and always managed to maintain hope. I'm not doing so good with that this time."

"It's not over yet. We still have a couple more days. Then if you can't turn up a decent lead I'll help you run. Maybe with more time you will figure it out. If not then you get to start over." he smiled at me "No more Burg"

I laughed "That's not a bad thing."

"Just don't give up yet. You need to stay focused and hold on to that hope." he told me as he pulled me into a hug.

I felt a tingle on the back of my neck and looked to see Ranger standing on the sidewalk. His blank face was on and he turned and walked away. I breathed out a sigh. I had no time to deal with this stone face bullshit. Get in my bed then go away. Kiss me then push me away. Always pulling me in just to push me away. Ugh! Dancing with Terri. Kissing me senseless in the hallway. I am riding a roller coaster with him and I need to get off. Of course I wanted to be in his bed and I wanted to be under him. But then what? No relationships. Even if I miraculously got out of this whole thing there would be no relationship. I wasn't going to fill any bucket list and I refused to spend my last free days screwing him just so my heart would be broken all over again.

"Come on. You're thinking too much and we still have work to do." Matteo interrupted my thoughts.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the alley. We breezed past the bouncer and veered towards the hotel lobby rather than the club. We went to the hotel gift shop and he bought me a toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash. He waited for me outside of the bathroom and when I came out he gave me a hug. I stayed in his arms for a moment trying to absorb some of his strength.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked

"I think so." I admitted "How do I look?"

"Still stunning and smelling minty fresh." he joked

"Let's get back in there." I moved back to the doors of the club and he followed me in.

I found Terri right away on the dance floor with Adam. She gave me a wink and then headed to the door with Lester and Bobby right behind. I went to the table and found only Brett sitting there.

"Are you okay?" he asked me

"I am now. I had to expel the toxins." I smiled

"There is nothing like a good puke session when you are drunk. The relief of getting it all out." his face was serious and I couldn't help but laugh. "the joy of putting it all back in."

"One good thing out of this adventure is your friendship." I leaned in and grabbed his hand and squeezed it

"We're friends?" he asked

"Of course." I smiled

"Wow!" his mouth dropped open

I laughed "Brett you are one of a kind."

A huge smile spread across his face and he jumped to his feet. He wrapped me up into is arms and lifted me off of my feet. He spun me around and I pushed against his shoulders.

"Easy there." I warned

"Oh no I totally forgot." he said as he set me down

"It's fine." I assured him

"By the way you don't smell like puke" he stood back

"That's good to hear." I laughed "Already cleaned up and brushed."

"Where's Ranger?" I asked

"Over there." Brett motioned to the dance floor and Ranger was dancing close to some random woman.

I watched for a minute. She had long blonde hair and looked like she could be a model. She had fake boobs and a tiny waist. Her hands were laced around his neck and his around her hips. Ranger caught my eye and didn't look away. He stared at me as he pulled her in tighter against him and splayed his hands across her back. His hands were holding her like he had held me in the hallway. Now there was no air kiss and there was no wink. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and let out a deep breath as I tried to regain control of my emotions. If I thought my heart felt like it was tearing apart when he was dancing with Terri that was nothing to the hole I felt now. My heart was gone. Ripped out and thrown on the floor.

Bobby was right about one thing and it was something I already knew. I was in love with Ranger. The kind of love that is reserved for the one. That one person who is your soul mate, your happily ever after, your better half. I had never considered him an option because he never offered himself as one. I knew if he had I would never be on and off with him. Being with him would be the end for me. At the same time being without him would be the end for my heart. I was ruined for all other men, but it wasn't about the sex.

I figured it out very quickly. He had seen Matteo and I in the alley and assumed the worst. I was in no mood to break up his little dance to apologize or explain. If he wanted to assume the worst of me after our promises than so be it. I trusted him with my life and he didn't trust me. I was more disappointed than sad right now. Block it out and get it together. I had a mission tonight and now that my head was clear I could focus on what needed to be done. Ranger could have his fun and I would deal with my broken heart later. I made a bee line straight for Eric. When I got within inches of him he greeted me with a huge smile.

"I talked with one of the other bouncers and was able to switch out so I could get off early tonight. I only have about thirty more minutes of my shift. I wanted to make sure that we had a chance to dance." he smiled at me

"That's perfect." I forced a smile. At least now I wouldn't have to wait until the club closed to talk to him.

"I saw you talking to Chris." he told me

"I was interviewing. You made it to the second interview." I teased as he smiled

"And Chris?" he prompted

"We don't have a place for him at our company at this time." I joked.

"Good to know." he smiled big

"Come find me when you're done."

"You bet." He smiled as I moved away.

I went to the bar and ordered a water. I looked around and Ranger was still dancing with the same woman and she was plastered against him. She appeared to be whispering in his ear. What a jerk. He had just jumped to conclusions and hadn't even considered asking me. I admit my fast friendship with Matteo wasn't exactly easy on him and maybe I was pushing our trust level. But all he had to do was ask. We just kissed outside of the bathroom not more than an hour ago and yet he would so quickly think I would betray my promise to him? I was tempted to go back to drinking but I didn't want to go through that feeling in my stomach again. I already felt nauseous as it was. They turned and he looked at me. I didn't blow a kiss. I didn't glare. I turned my back on him.

Come on Steph. Get yourself together. It's not about Ranger and some bimbo. It's not about your friendship with Matteo. It's about thirty years to life. My phone vibrated and Lester sent me a text to meet in room four forty-three. This was the room Matteo had booked for the night. I was about to text Ranger and then thought better of it. I didn't want to interrupt him. Obviously he had more important things to focus on tonight. I texted Matteo and Brett before leaving the club. Matteo met me at the elevator.

"Where's Brett?" I asked him

"He said he was coming. He saw a regular he wanted to question." Matteo explained.

We got off the elevator on four and moved down the hallway. We stopped in front of the door and Matteo grabbed my hand. "Are you ready for this?"

"I think so." I forced a smile.

"You got this. You are an amazing woman and you can do anything you set your mind to." he grabbed my other hand and pulled me into a hug.

I turned my head to lay it on his shoulder and saw Ranger getting off the elevator. I pulled away and turned towards the room. Matteo reached around me and slid the key card in. I glanced back at Ranger and his damn stone face before I moved into the room. When I entered the room Adam was seated on one of the beds. Terri was in a chair with her feet up on the desk and Lester and Bobby were standing there with their arms crossed.

"What's going on?" Adam asked me

"I'm sorry we had to bring you up here but I need to talk to you." I moved to stand in front of him

"What's this all about?" he was confused and carefully eyeing Lester and Bobby.

"Tell me about Keith Latty." I told him

"What? How?" his eyes were on me

"Adam, we know you were friends with him. Just tell us when was the last time you saw him." I sat on the other bed across from him.

"Last Thursday. We met at Sandy's tavern for a few drinks. We were making our weekend plans. He was nervous. He felt like someone was following him."

"Did he say who?" I asked

"No. He didn't know. He just kept feeling like a car was following him." Adam shrugged

"Did he describe the car? Did he get a good look at it?" I pressed

"Black with four doors. That's what he was guessing anyway." he answered

"What do you mean?" Matteo asked him

"He knew it was black and it was bigger than a two seater. So yeah he was assuming." he explained

"So a black car was following him?" Terri rolled her eyes

"For how long?" I asked

"He said a couple of weeks I think." he glanced around the room. "Am I done now?"

I ignored his question. "So what was he going to do about it?"

"Nothing. He was just nervous." he shrugged

"So what were the weekend plans?" Matteo asked

"We were going to meet up at Premier." he sighed like he was bored "Is there anything else?"

"Am I boring you?" I moved towards him.

"Yes I need to get laid. I don't have time for this bullshit." he yawned

"I'm so sorry I am boring you. Your friend is dead asshole."

I was practically yelling and Matteo grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. I heard Lester snicker.

"You better give her some answers." Lester ordered him

"What do you want to know?" he sighed "He was freaking out because he felt like he was being followed. We were going to meet up at Premier and he never showed up."

"What time? What time were you supposed to meet up?" I asked as Matteo still held me in his grip.

"Ten." he rolled his eyes

"Don't freaking roll your eyes at me." I glared at him and Matteo pulled me away more.

"Adam, she is a little upset right now. You might want to be more respectful." Bobby warned

"Ten. We were supposed to meet at ten o'clock. He never showed up. Then I read in the paper you killed him." he crossed his arms "Yeah, I know who you are. You're the bounty hunter bitch."

I lunged at him but Matteo kept me back. Lester stepped around me and the next thing I knew he had Adam against the wall. Lester's hand was around Adam's throat.

"You will not call her names. You will not disrespect her. You will answer her questions and then we will let you leave." Lester told him

Adam nodded and Lester slowly slid him down until his feet were touching the ground. Lester took away his hand but stayed beside him.

"Anything else you need to ask beautiful?" Lester smiled at me

"Your friend didn't show. You didn't call him?" I asked

"No. We had an understanding. If there was a hot chic involved we would take care of her first." he smiled

I rolled my eyes. "So you just assumed he met a hot chick?" I asked

"I guess. I was too busy working on my own hot chick." he wiggled his eyebrows. "I can show you how I work on a hot chic."

"Respectful." Lester warned

"Respectful?" he laughed

"What's funny?" I asked

He rolled his eyes. "I went to dance with you. You passed me off to the whore with fake boobs."

Terri jumped up and Matteo moved over in front of her.

"Respectful. Last warning." Lester spoke quietly

"Yeah well you passed me off and then she brought me up here." he shook his head as he glared at me. "You passed me off because you were afraid to feel a real man. Alll you had to do was ask sweetheart. Now tell these losers to take a walk and I can show you how a real man handles a feisty little bitch like you."

I blinked and almost missed Lester punch him in the stomach. Adam folded in half and fell against the wall.

"Fuck!" he breathed out as he held his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"I warned you." Lester smirked

"Do you have anything else?" I asked him "Any other description of the car?"

"No" he grunted

"We're done with him." I said softly

Lester nodded at me and grabbed one of Adam's arms. Bobby came over and grabbed the other. They led him out of the room. When the door shut it was just Terri, Matteo and I. I sighed and sat down on the bed. I rested my elbows on my knees and let my head fall into my hands. I felt the bed dip and there was a hand rubbing comforting circles on my back.

"We have something now. You finally have a lead." Matteo tried to comfort me.

"I'm outta here." Terri huffed as I heard her moving around before the door closed.

"I know we have a lead but it's nothing. Trying to find a black four door car? It's like looking for a needle in a haystack." I gave out a frustrated sigh

"I know Steph. At least now you have something. This is something you can ask about. It's something." he continued to rub my back.

I pulled up my head. "You're right."

"Let's go back to the club and see if Eric is ready to come and check out your room." Matteo smiled at me before he got to his feet.

"He just might be." I teased as I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet.


	22. Chapter 22-Matteo Palazzo

Chapter 22- Matteo Palazzo

We headed back to the club. Brett met us right inside wondering if we got anything. I simply shook my head and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him right back and breathed out a sigh of relief. It was nice to be surrounded by good people ho wanted to help me. We moved back to the table. Matteo excused himself and it was only Brett and I left.

"Where's Terri?" he asked

"No clue. She said she was out of here." I shrugged "Where's Ranger?"

"Don't know. I lost him. Last time I saw him was on the dance floor with the blonde bimbo." he rolled his eyes

"Oh well." I forced a smile.

"You know you are so much prettier than her." he reached out for my hand

I blew out a spurt of air and laughter. "Yeah right!"

"Stephanie, you're a real bad ass. You are mysterious. You are smart. You are sexy. Plus you are super nice and loyal to your friends. You are the whole package." he patted my hand

"I'm not even close to being a bad ass." I laughed

"He looks at you like you are the only woman on the planet. I don't know why he was dancing with that bimbo." Brett shrugged

"Maybe he was trying to remind me he doesn't do relationships." I shrugged back.

"Water?" Matteo asked as he came back to the table

"Yes please." I answered

"Sure" Brett added

"Be right back." Matteo's dimples showed up again before he headed towards the bar.

"He likes you." Brett smiled

"Matteo? He's a friend." I explained

"He wants more, much more." Brett raised an eyebrow

"You have ESP now?" I challenged

"Nope, just two eyes." he leaned back and smiled

"I don't have time to think about any of that." I stated

"When you find the time you have to make some decisions about your love life." he warned

"I'll get right on that." I rolled my eyes

"You need to make a decision before you can get on it." Brett laughed at his own joke

It was contagious and I found myself laughing too. Matteo came back with waters for all. I slid over and he moved in beside me. He looked at us both like he was waiting to be let in on the joke. Finally he just smiled and raised his water in a toast to both of us. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my tiny black clutch. I glanced down at the text.

 _ **Had to go. Matteo can drive you home- Ranger**_

I shook my head and tucked my phone away. Matteo pulled out his phone and I saw it light up with a message. I glanced over his shoulder and read the text.

 _ **I got a ride home with Ranger- Terri  
**_

I gasped and covered my mouth quickly trying to hide it. Matteo looked at me and realized I had read the message over his shoulder. I stared out into space as I tried to battle against the tears welling up in my eyes. Brett was looking back and forth between Matteo and myself trying to figure out what had happened. I was taking slow deep breaths and chanting in my mind. Do not cry. Do not cry. Do not cry.

I pulled out my phone and showed Matteo my message from Ranger. He read it and shook his head. He gently pulled my phone from my hand and began typing. I was reading over his shoulder and I felt a smirk spread across my face. He gave me a sideways glance and raised an eyebrow. I nodded and he hit the send button.

 ** _Make sure Terri gets safely tucked into bed- Stephanie_**

Matteo rested his elbow on the table and his head moved into his hand. I could see him staring at my face from the corner of my eye. I turned to look at him and gave him a tight lipped smile. He kept his eyes on me. He reached his left hand over and covered my hand with his and gave it a squeeze.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah just hurt and disappointed." I sighed I didn't want to explain the weird relationship/unrelationship with Ranger and I. "It feels like Ranger let his bad mood interfere with helping me." I rolled my eyes "Then he just disappears with Terri without even saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry." he gave me half a smile which produced one dimple.

"You don't need to be sorry." I told him

"I'm trying to be a nice guy." he explained

"Trying?"I was curious.

"I'm working hard to be a good friend and make sure to support and help you." he explained

"You have to work hard on that?" I waited

"I work hard on making sure you keep your focus." he nodded giving me his half smile with one dimple

"I am so lost." I shook my head

"The hard work comes in because I am behaving myself." he patted my hand before he continued. "I would rather be telling you how beautiful your eyes are. How sexy your curls are. That I think your legs are amazing."

I laughed and he smiled bigger until I got them both. Finally the big smile with both dimples was there. He was a nice guy and I was glad he was here.

"Hey! It's not all on the outside." He sat back and raised both of his hands in front of his chest. "You are smart and tough. You are caring and generous."

"Blah blah" I rolled my eyes

"I wish I had a few weeks alone with you to tell you how amazing you are everyday. You're surrounded by too many people who help you ruin your self esteem." he told me

"Help me?" I was curious

"Yes." he nodded "So far the one weakness I have discovered in you. You don't see yourself very accurately."

"I see myself better than my family does." I sighed "or did."

"That's not saying much." he explained

"You've done more research on me?" I asked

"I have found out a little more." he admitted

"Like?" I waited

"Your family basically never appreciated you. Morelli scolded you like a child in public. Behind your back he told stories about your sex life." he began to explain

"Sex life?" I asked

"Basically that whole lady on the street but a freak under the sheets kind of thing." he continued

"Wow. So he went from writing on bathroom walls to telling stories." I can't believe that I am still surprised by Morelli's disgusting behavior.

"We could spend the night writing on every bathroom wall in the Burg." he thought for a moment. "Maybe Morelli wears dresses."

"Morell waxes his ass hair." I offered

"Morelli likes fuzzy handcuffs." he laughed

"Morelli loves butt stuff" I added

"The cop Morelli?" Brett asked as he slid back into his seat

"Shit!" I dropped my head "I completely forgot to talk to you about him."

"Oh. If you want him you can have him. He was boring. Amazing ass. Sexy as hell. But he wanted to be bottom and usually that's my choice." Brett shrugged "He never wanted foreplay. Just get in get out."

"How many times?" I asked as Matteo sat with his mouth open.

"He stayed for a weekend after we met on a Friday. He said he had a girlfriend but he told her he was working undercover." Brett laughed "He was definitely working undercover."

"How long ago did this happen?" I think I am the girlfriend in this story.

"About five or six months ago." he moved his hand side to side

I groaned and let my head fall back against the booth "ugh"

"What's wrong?" Brett asked

"She was the girlfriend." Matteo explained

"Oh no! I am so sorry." Brett tilted his head.

"It's okay. You didn't know. Besides, I am not the girlfriend any more and never will be again." I assured him

"You're better off. He is boring and hairy as hell. He's like a freaking big foot under his clothes." Brett finished and we all laughed

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and saw Eric approaching the table. Take that Batman! I am plenty aware of my surroundings.

"Ready for that dance?" I looked up to see Eric standing next to the table with his hand out.

"Definitely." I gave him a big smile and Matteo slid out of the booth.

I took Eric's hand and he led me out onto the floor. As soon as he took me in his arms I shot Matteo a look and gave him a nod. He nodded back and headed straight for Lester. Now I had to tolerate this neanderthal grinding against me until the guys could get up to the room and get settled. He kept whispering in my ear about all of the things he wanted to do to me and I simply murmured in agreement. My mind was a million miles away.

Ranger and Terri? Ranger and Terri? Ranger and mother fucking Terri? How the hell did this happen? Babe, you're the only one who's sleeping in my bed. Babe I know who I'm going home with. Bullshit! I am so stupid. I'm not his girlfriend. Ranger didn't do girlfriends. He was free to see anyone he wanted. I was fooling myself to think that he wasn't already seeing whoever he wanted to see. For all I know he was passing around black cars to women for years now. What in the world made me think I was so damn special to him?

Yeah, screw you Bobby! I should put my heart out there so I can have him rip it out and trample all over it? No! I don't think so. Not tonight or tomorrow or ever. I love him yes. I am in love with him yes. But him? Did he even or could he even love anyone? His life didn't lend itself to relationships. I'm sure my mother would love to talk to me right now. She would tell me that just like Dickie and Morelii this was completely my fault. Apparently I couldn't keep a man satisfied. I had a flash of the vordo escapades and my ass bumping his horn. Our time in Hawaii. Almost two weeks acting and living like a newly married couple on our honeymoon. I thought he was satisfied. I was.

"Stephanie?" Eric broke into my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was caught up in the music." I lied

"You want to get out of here?" he asked

"I have a room upstairs." I offered

"Even better." he smiled

He pulled his body away but leaned his lips towards mine. I turned my head slowly and his kiss landed on my cheek. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away before he could try another kiss. We went straight to the elevator and I punched number four. He pushed me up against the wall and his hands were rubbing up and down the sides of my body. I wanted this night to end. I just want to get this over with. I kept my eyes closed and pretended like I was into it. I didn't want to look at his face.

The elevator opened and I jumped towards the door. I pulled his hand with me as I pretended to be excited. The only thing I was excited about was getting him to the guys. I opened my clutch as we stood outside the room. I was getting prepared to tell him I lost my key and was trying to come up with an excuse why I would have to knock when I spotted the key card. Matteo must have slipped it into my bag without me noticing. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I slid the card in. I opened the door and pulled him in with me. I hit the light and pressed him forward as I let the door shut behind me.

"What the?" he was stunned when his eyes met Brett, Bobby, Lester, Matteo and Vince.

Eric whipped his head back to me. "What are you into?"

"You'll see." I teased

"I don't think so." he grabbed my arm hard and I struggled as I tried to pull it away I lifted my knee and he evaded the shot I was sending to his balls.

"Sweetie I am used to women always aiming for the jewels." he laughed

I kicked him hard in the shin. Anger filled his face and he yanked my arm hard sending me into the wall. I hit my head against the wall and slid down onto my butt. There was a flourish of activity and the next thing I knew Vince had me over by the window as he stood in front of me. Eric was on the bed holding his jaw. Bobby came to my side and looked at my arm.

"I'm fine" I tried to wave him away.

"If you're fine then it will only take a couple of seconds for me to check you out" Bobby gave me a look that dared me to say no.

"Who's going to look at me? I can taste blood on the inside of my mouth." Eric growled

"Shut up or else I'll let my Italian friend punch you some more." Lester warned him

I glanced at Matteo and saw his fists were clenched at his sides. Brett was sitting at the desk in the chair watching everything as excitement danced in his eyes.

"You have a lump already starting on your head." Bobby rubbed my tender head and I held back a wince. "I saw that."

"I'm fine." I tried to dismiss him

"Your arm is red. You'll have a bruise tomorrow." he noted

"I'm fine. Let's get to this." I stepped away from Bobby and Vince and closer to Eric.

"I'm not into a sausage party."Eric began before he glanced around the room. "I might be willing to let you try to convince me though."

"Not gonna happen." Lester shook his head.

"You wish." I rolled my eyes. "Just answer my questions."

"What questions?" He asked

"If you would shut up then she could ask you." Vince bellowed from behind me.

"Tell me about the last time you saw Keith Latty." I ordered

"What the hell does he have to do with me and you?" he was confused

"There is no you and her." Matteo spoke calmly

"Screw you all. I don't know if she's your sister, your wife, your whore or whatever, but she lured me up here. Practically begged me." he was stuttering as the severity of the situation was finally sinking in.

"Do not call her a whore again." Lester warned him.

"I just want you to answer a few questions." I explained

"Fuck you." he sneered as I watched Matteo take a step closer to him.

"Why does this have to be so difficult?" I asked him

"What do the hot ones always have to be the biggest whores?" he smirked right before Matteo punched him in the mouth.

"Come on! That hurt!" Eric complained.

"Just answer my questions." I pleaded

"I'm not telling you shit," he glared at me

"Listen." I started as Brett got to his feet.

Brett stepped towards Eric "Just because you're pretty doesn't mean you can act like an ass."

"What the hell is this? An Italian wanna be pimp, three muscle heads and a faggot?" he barely got the last word out before I jumped on him.

This time I had no problem jamming my knee in between his legs. He laid back as he let out a big groan. I straddled him and got in two punches to the face before Vince pulled me off. I tried to wiggle out of Vince's grip before quickly giving up. When I relaxed his grip on me relaxed, and I tried to regain my control. It felt good to release some of my pent up anger and aggression but I knew if I wanted him to tak I was going to have to control myself.

Brett was standing by the desk with his hands on his hips. Vince had moved beside me as soon as he released me. Matteo and Lester were on either side of Eric. Bobby was right near the door waiting to see where he would be needed next. The room was silent for a moment as everyone tried to remain calm. I closed my eyes for a second and pinched my nose in between my fingers as I took a deep breath.

"Talk." Lester ordered before I could speak.

"Last week was the last time I saw him." he glared at me

"How did it go? Anything unusual?" I asked

"He was only there for a couple of hours. He said it was lame and he was going to Premier." he sighed "He came back in and asked to be escorted to his car. He felt like someone was following him."

"What kind of car did he drive? He has no car registered under his name." I explained

"He didn't have a car. He was always borrowing from someone. Mostly his brother I think."

"Did you walk him out?" I asked

"Yeah and everything was fine." he stood up "Are we done here?"

Matteo pushed him back done. "You're done when she says you are."

Eric looked around the room. "Damn, you're all so pussy whipped including the pansy. Is this little whore's pussy made of gold or something?"

Matteo's fist met with Eric's stomach before Lester could even reach him. Brett moved around Matteo and slapped Eric across his face.

"You need to show a little respect." Brett warned

"Quit freaking hitting me." Eric yelled to the room as he tried to catch his breath

"Did he leave with anyone? Was he spending a lot of time talking to anyone?" I had more questions.

"Look Stephanie. If that's even your real name. I don't spend my nights checking out the guys in my club." he shook his head

"Did he leave with anyone?" I asked again

"I can't remember." Eric smiled

Lester reached out and smacked Eric in the back of the head. "Did he leave with anyone? Answer her question." he ordered

"He did not leave with anyone." Eric answered through gritted teeth.

"Anything else you can think of? Anything else we should know that might help us find out what happened to him?" I tried to soften my voice.

"No." he cracked his knuckles. "Are you ready to get rid of your little harem here? Let me show you that one man can satisfy you. You won't need anyone but me after I show you what I can do. I deserve the chance to see what's so great about your pussy."

Matteo punched him in the face and blood poured over his eye.

"What the hell? My eye! I'm blind." he screamed

Bobby moved in front of Eric to check him out. I glanced at Matteo. He was standing like a statue just watching Eric. No glare, no smile, no frown, nothing. Just standing there looking. His eyes followed every move, tilt or breath Eric made. Matteo's expression brought a whole new meaning to being in the zone.

"He hit you in the eyebrow. That area of your face contains a lot of blood vessels just under the skin. You probably need a couple of stitches. We'll drop you off at the ER when we're done here." Bobby told him.

He went to the bathroom and brought Eric back a wash cloth. "Here put this against it to stop the bleeding." Bobby tossed it at him.

"I would hate to bring him to the ER with just a cut." Lester smirked

"Let's leave him alone with Matteo for a few minutes and then we can take him" Bobby joked

"WAIT!" Eric yelled

"What?" I asked him.

"A couple of weeks ago someone came in asking about Latty." he held the washcloth to his eye

"Do you know who it was?" I asked

"Maybe if you came over here my memory would improve." he gave a cocky smile.

"You're a joke." Brett rolled his eyes as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

He was suddenly fearless again? What was wrong with this idiot? Matteo grabbed the chair and moved it over in front of Eric. He sat down and rested his elbows on his thighs as he leaned in close to Eric's face. Matteo's face gave nothing away. He sat there silently just staring at Eric. At first Eric tried to stare him down but that didn't work. Next he looked slowly at each and every one of us pleading for help. Hoping someone would step in.

"We're done dicking around here." Matteo started

Terror filled Eric's eyes. I took a couple of steps forward and listened closely as Matteo's voice was now sightly above a whisper.

"You are going to tell us anything else you know. You are going to refrain from using any derogatory remarks about Ms. Plum." he took a breath. "You may speak now."

"Fuck you and fuck that whore." Eric roared

It happened so fast it was simply a blur. Matteo reached out one hand and then the other. In the end Eric screamed and now sat there with his wrist bent the wrong way. Matteo was back in his original position and his expression had not changed. He was still calm and looked completely in control. It happened too fast for me to really have any time to react. Eric's breaths were coming fast and he was making low noises of pain. I just watched it all in silence.

"I have all night Eric." Matteo told him after another moment of silence.

"You know you are surrounded by witnesses." Eric whimpered.

"Huh? What? Sorry I was checking out the view." Lester acted as if he was looking out the window.

"I was still in the bathroom." Brett shrugged as he stood by the bathroom door.

"Sorry? Did I miss something? Bobby and I were playing rock, paper, scissors." Vince said with a straight face.

"Continue." Matteo was still speaking in his gentle whisper only focused on Eric.

"A couple of weeks ago this guy came in." Eric sighed

"What guy?" Matteo asked

"Dark hair." Eric grabbed his arm and pulled his injured wrist to his chest

"How dark?" Matteo asked

"Black hair." Eric glared

"Keep going." Matteo nodded his head once

"Uhmm" Eric stuttered

"Name?" Matteo kept his face like stone.

"Didn't mention one." Eric was coming back with attitude

"Eye color?" Matteo asked

"Don't know." Eric blew out a noise of frustration

"Height?" Matteo pressed

"Don't know." Eric was shutting down.

Matteo leaned back in the chair and rested his hands on his thighs. His eyes were cold. No flash of anger like Ramos. His expression was more like Ranger's blank face or Morelli's cop face. But, this was Matteo's face. No dimples, no smiles. He shook his head and just stared. Eric was looking around the room. The silence was obviously bothering him. Matteo didn't move for what seemed like half an hour.

"What? What are you waiting for?" Eric finally growled

"Just considering whether I should allow you to die slowly or if I should leave you alive when I bury you in the Pinelands." Matteo again with that cold calm voice.

"I don't want any trouble." Eric leaned away

"Too late." Matteo moved forward and Eric jumped back.

"Caucasian male in his 30's. Black hair, brown eyes, 5'10" and approximately 180lbs." Eric spit it all out quickly

"Continue." Matteo

"He didn't give me a name. I was working the door. The guy offered me $50 for information. He asked me if I knew Latty. He wanted to know what nights he came to the club. I told him mostly Latty was with us on Friday and at Premier on Saturday but occasionally he did switch it up." Eric went on

"Anything more? I need to find out now and not later. Later wouldn't be good." Matteo continued as I felt myself shiver.

"He asked if Latty had a girlfriend. I told him he had a different girl all the time so I don't think he was exclusive with anyone." Eric's lip started to tremble.

"And?" Matteo continued to press him.

"That's it." Eric told him.

"I hope I won't have to come and visit you." Matteo got to his feet and pushed the chair away.

"No I told you everything." Eric promised

Bobby moved beside Eric and pulled him up as Lester moved in to help. "He's going into shock. We need to dump him at the ER."

"You need a ride beautiful?" Lester asked me

I glanced at Matteo but he didn't look at me. "I'm good." I told Lester

"See you tomorrow." Lester winked at me.

He was obviously impressed with Matteo and nodded at him before helping Bobby. Lester and Bobby dragged a silent Eric towards the door. He was still clutching his wrist to his chest. He let the washcloth drop from his eye and blood was slowly starting to trickle down his face again. Matteo moved over to stand beside me and turned his back to the room. He stared out the window. The door closed before Brett spoke.

"Damn Matteo! You can be a Rangeman." He smiled

"I'm a Grizzoli." Matteo said quietly.

I turned to Vince. "Can you bring Brett home please? Matteo's car only had two seats."

"Of course. Ram is downstairs waiting." Vince nodded

"Who's Ram?" Brett asked

"My partner" Vince answered

"You have a partner name Ram?" Brett wiggled his eyebrows and we all laughed.

"My work partner." Vince laughed

"That's disappointing." Brett pretended to pout

"Thanks for everything tonight." I slid over to Brett and hugged him. "I could have never survived tonight without you."

"Oh please! I just got you in the door." Brett teased

"You did a lot more than that and I appreciate it." I smiled as I gave him a final squeeze.

"Thanks for including me." Brett pulled me in tighter and then whispered in my ear. "Tell Matteo it was nice to meet him."

When we pulled out of the hug I nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Catch ya later Bomber." Vince tipped his head up as he moved past me.

"Thanks Vince." I stayed next to Matteo as the room emptied out

I looked at Matteo but he continued to stare out the widow. I wasn't sure what to say or how to react. I was used to loud hand flailing Italians. What I just saw was like watching scene from the Godfather. I was surprised but not afraid. This was just a new side of him that I didn't know how to handle. I turned away from him and faced the window. I stood quietly staring out the window. I could see the lights from the boardwalk and all of the people walking below. The moon allowed me a peek at the waves as they danced in it's light. The sky seemed to be missing all of the stars. Only the big full moon shined in the dark sky.

I reached over and grabbed Matteo's hand and gave it a squeeze. I turned to look at him and he stared at me. He had a look of confusion on his face. He seemed to be studying me. Looking for something in my eyes or on my face. I don't know if he found what he was looking for but he squeezed my hand and then released it. He took a step closer to the window.

"I understand if you want to find another ride home." he spoke quietly

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He reached back behind him and handed them to me. "You take my car. I'll get a ride and pick it up tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

"It's okay Stephanie." he dropped his head into his hand and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's okay? I don't understand. Are you mad at me?" I asked him

He spun around "Mad at _you_?"

He shook his head. "That's not a side of me I wanted you to see. I can understand if you are upset. You are a good friend to stay in here with me. You can go now."

"Are you dismissing me?" I was shocked

"No. I'm giving you an out. You don't have to make an excuse to get away or pretend everything's okay. No harm. No foul. It's all good." he assured me

"Is that what you're used to? Are you used to people being afraid of you?" I asked him

"Disgusted by me. Afraid of me. You pick." he shrugged

"None of the above." I laughed

He spun around to look at me. His face displayed shock. "What?"

"I don't know who you hang out with, but you did nothing wrong here tonight." I assured him

He reached out with one hand and cupped my face as he looked into my eyes. We stood there silently. I felt the heat from his hand on my face. My knees were wobbly and I resisted the urge to let my body crash into his. His eyes were soft and I was close enough to find the gold flecks in his light green eyes. He opened and closed his mouth two times. He was trying to find the right thing to say.

"I know all you can offer me right now is friendship, but..."

He released my face and took a step back. He studied me again and then shook his head as a smile came across his face. "There is no one like you Stephanie Plum."

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing." I laughed as he tugged me into his arms and gave me a hug.

"It's a great thing." he smiled as we pulled away from each other.

"Let's get out of here." I handed him his keys.

He shook his head as a big smile spread across his face. He took the keys and followed me out of the room. We stepped out into the ocean air and I quickly noticed his car. The valet had left it on display in the front of the club. He moved to the passenger seat and held the door open for me as I slid in to the soft leather seat and let out a moan of appreciation. He turned on the radio and we drove through the crowded streets. We both at silently as the car purred underneath us. I glanced at the dashboard and saw it was 1:30. I yawed and stared out the window. This was about the time I would typically fall asleep during a car ride but I had too many questions in my mind. He turned off the radio and I turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked me

"I'm fine. I'm grateful, Thank you." I told him

"Grateful?" he glanced at me before he put his eyes back on the road

"You got me the most useful information of the night." I reminded him.

"Perhaps my behavior gave you useful information about me as well." he had no emotion in his voice.

I blew out a breath of aggravation. "Matteo quit beating yourself up. I'm sorry I put you in that position, but I'm not sorry you were able to get Eric to talk." I took a deep breath. "You didn't scare me or disgust me. You impressed me."

"Impressed you?" he laughed "I wish you could tell that to every woman in my life who went running for the hills when she saw me show that side of myself."

"Do you have any clue about the stuff I've seen?" I laughed "Those women were idiots."

"I don't know if I agree with you. This is just who I am." he admitted

"I am sure you do only what you have to do." I tried to comfort him

He glanced at me again like I was an alien or had two heads. "Nothing scares you does it?"

"Yes! Lots of things scare me. People trying to kill me. Cars exploding. Being kidnapped. Being in tight places like caskets." I sighed and stared out the window "Watching Ramos shoot his nephew in the knee with a look of blood lust. Watching my ex-boyfriend go from temperamental Italian to sick twisted psycho. Watching my best friend walk right out and abandon me tonight. Knowing my chances really suck and I am going to be headed back to jail. I am going to have to go through a body search. In jail they will search me whenever they want."

We sat silently before he took a deep breath. "il mio Stephanie." he reached across and took my hand in his. (My Stephanie)

"I will do anything I can to make sure you won't go back to jail. Your strength amazes me. I have never met a woman like you. You are so gorgeous. You are so strong. You make everyone around you feel accepted for who they are."

"Well, I think you are pretty amazing yourself." I smiled "But, I think you do more than collect information."

He released my hand and waited for a minute before he answered. "I wasn't completely honest. Gathering information is one of my jobs. Getting people to talk with the least amount of violence is a specialty of mine. I don't need a gun. As a matter of fact I don't like to use guns at all."

"I know the feeling." My smile spread wider

"You see when there is a meeting with the cops and my family Terri plays mediator and she and Morelli work out the details between the sheets. Whenever my family needs to negotiate with any other person or group I handle it." he confessed

"I can see how that works. I would be very bad at that job." I confided

"Yeah." he laughed "You can't exactly jump on the guy you are trying to question and go after his balls or punch hi in the face repeatedly."

"He deserved it." I raised both hands

"I won't disagree with you." he smiled "I prefer to spend most of my time in Sicily. I don't want to get sucked into that life. I help my family when I can but I am my own man."

"I know you are." I agreed

"Are we okay?" he asked

"Yes, we're okay." I assured him

"Are you considering coming to Sicily with me?" he asked

"Is there anything else I should know about you?" I asked

"I'm a very patient man." he spoke softly

"Yes, I'm considering it." I admitted

"Greece?" he asked

I thought about it for a minute before I answered him. "You trusted me, so I will trust you." I paused "No. I won't go to Greece. I can't marry someone like him."

"Niko?" he asked

"No. Alex" I corrected him

"It's no secret he is quite smitten with you. I didn't know about the marriage." he waited for my explanation.

"He asked me once before. I thought it was a joke but he mentioned it again. I think if I went with him he would expect it. I thought about it. Marrying him as a companion as a friend. But I think I was being naive. He would want more and..."

"And?" he pushed

"I saw a side of him that scared the crap out of me." I sighed

"Did you see a side of me that scared the crap out of you?" he asked

"No"

"You know I don't expect marriage. I am offering you a friendship." he paused "I won't lie and tell you I am not hoping for more, but I did tell you I am patient. I see you obviously have a lot of mixed up feelings for Morelli and for Ranger."

"Yeah, my life is pretty messy right now." I agreed

"I'm just happy to be your friend." he reminded me.

"Thank you." I sighed "Now if I could just get enough information to figure this out I would be happy."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you what I found out about Anthony Romero." he suddenly remembered

"Yes!" I was excited

"Don't get too excited. It wasn't much. He is a small time collector. You friend is Lula from the bonds place?" he asked

"I found out she's not really my friend, but yes Lula." I admitted

"She keeps digging herself in deeper and deeper. She pays back $500 and then borrows $1000. Every time she pays something off she gets a higher loan." he shook his head "Romero is in charge of her account. She has asked him for ideas on how to get money but he didn't suggest anything other than to quit betting on the ponies."

"Damn, I was hoping he was behind her cashing in on the body receipt for Latty or for borrowing all of my money." I sighed

"Uhm explain please." he didn't know what I was talking about.

"She needed to borrow money. She basically said it was life or death." I felt like a bigger fool as I repeated it. "I gave her every penny I had. I needed money for rent and bills so I got Latty's file because it was high risk and would bring me in more money. I was in over my head."

"Why?" he inquirred

"I don't do high risk bonds. They're too dangerous. Ranger and hi men typically take the higher ones. I can't handle them."

"I doubt that. I think you could probably do just about anything." he complimented me

"Not this time. Anyway, while I was in jail and going through all of that crap she collected the body receipt and then turned it in or her check." I blew out a breath

"Not a very good friend. That must have hurt. When I did some checking I was amazed at how many people went from thinking you were a sweetheart to being sure you were a murderer." he reached for my hand.

"I was pretty shocked myself." I felt him squeeze my hand

"Now what?" he asked

"Now I spend Saturday and Sunday doing everything I can. If I have no leads by Monday I'll have to make the biggest decision of my life. Tuesday morning I will be FTA." I already knew there was no way I would report to my hearing on Tuesday unless I was able to find a miracle over the weekend.

"You will figure this out." he assured me as we pulled up in front of Rangeman. "You just might need extra time."

He got out and walked around to open my door. He gave me his hand and I grabbed onto it as he helped me out of the car. He took both of my hands in his and looked into my eyes.

"I'm just offering you extra time. But, I can't promise I won't spend some of that extra time telling you how breathtaking your eyes are." A smile spread across his face as both dimples arrive just for me.

"Thank you for the offer. For tonight. For everything." I squeezed his hands

He released my hands and cupped my face. He kissed each cheek slowly before pulling back. "Call me if you need anything. I am at your beck and call until Monday night."

"Thank you for trusting me." I too a step back towards the door.

"Thank you for trusting me." he echoed my words.

I gave him a finger wave before I turned t head into the lobby. I heard his car pull away as the door shut.

"Hey Bomber." Hal greeted me from behind the desk.

"How's it going tonight?" I asked him

"Nice and quiet." he smiled.

"Good to hear." I nodded "Have a good night."

He nodded and I moved to the elevator. I wondered if Ranger was even here. I leaned against the wall and gave out a giant sigh. I really didn't have any place else to go. My only other option was my apartment. If I went there I would still have to come here to check the searches. I wanted to be surrounded by my friends who believe in me. Maybe I could sneak in and go to sleep while he was out. Out with Terri? Enough! I need to focus. I refuse to think about who Ranger is sleeping with. I refuse to feel bad for Morelli. I refuse to consider what something more than friendship with Matteo would be like.


	23. Chapter 23- Screw You All

Chapter 23- Screw You All

I moved off of the elevator on seven and fobbed my way in. I closed the door gently behind me and pulled off my shoes.I carried them as I tiptoed into the living room. The lights were on but no one was in the room. I headed towards the bedroom and peeked in. Lights on but the bed was empty. I jumped when I heard voices. They were coming out of Ranger's office and the door was closed. I took a deep breath and moved slowly to the door. I leaned as close to it as I could without leaning against it.

It was my voice. My voice and Matteo's voice

" **Niko!" we both said**

 **"He wants to move up to the husband position." -Me**

 **"We make a great team."-Matteo**

 **"I have so much to get together in such a short period of time." -Me**

 **"Can I help?" -Matteo**

 **"You are helping. You are coming to the clubs tomorrow night."- Me**

 **"Let me know if there is anything more that I can do of course." -Matteo**

There was a pause and then the recording skipped to another part of the conversation.

 **"When's the last time you went on a real date? The kind where the man asks you and picks you up. The kind where he brings you flowers and then takes you to dinner and a movie and dancing." - Matteo**

 **"When the guy asks ahead of time? Years, maybe since high school." - Me**

It stopped again and then began at a different part of our conversation. I heard myself moaning.

 **"The last one we have here is Affogato. Two scoops of vanilla gelato a shot of espresso covered with shavings of dark chocolate." - Matteo**

 **"Mmm I think they are both your favorite. The Budino is the dessert and the Affogato is the coffee after your meal." - Me**

 **"I am very impressed Stephanie. I thought for sure you would never guess them both like that. You are exactly right." - Matteo**

 **"This was really nice."- Me**

 **"Except one thing." -Matteo**

 **"What's that?" -Me**

 **"I need to go home and take a cold shower." -Matteo**

I had enough. He had nothing better to do than sit and listen to my lunch with Matteo? He was supposed to be helping me. I shook my head and walked away from the door. At least he was here and not sleeping somewhere else with someone else. I went to the bedroom and into the closet. I got undressed and slipped on shorts and a tank top. I came out and stared at the bed. I wanted those sheets but not the man that came with them. Not tonight. I sighed as I looked back and forth between the bed and the living room where the couch was.

I shrugged and went to grab a pillow and before I knew it I was striping off the top sheet. I took my treasured sheet along with pillow and went to the couch I turned off the light and got under the amazing sheet. I propped up my pillow as I wrapped myself in the sheet. I felt the tears well up in my eyes so I closed them. I was so messed up inside. I was grateful he was here but so damn confused. Ranger jealous? So he cares and that's no surprise. But he left me tonight. He took Terri home.

I heard the office door open and him moving down the hall. Suddenly it was silent. I knew he was watching me. I heard him sigh and then he spoke.

"Stephanie?" damn my whole name

I didn't move and didn't speak.

"I know you're awake." he added

I rolled over onto my side facing away from him. I knew he was still standing there. I could hear him breathing. Abruptly I felt his arms under me and I was lifted into the air. The sheet was still around me as he carried me into the bedroom and set me on the bed. He left and came back with the pillow and lifted my head as he slid it under.

"I know you're awake Stephanie. We need to talk"

I felt the bed dip and I felt his body touching me as he sat beside me. I wanted to avoid him. I didn't want to talk to him. I knew I would yell and argue and wave my hands around. There was really nothing he could say tonight to comfort me and the last thing I wanted to do was cry in front of him. Stay calm, I told myself.

"Ranger, I'm tired. Can we talk in the morning?" I asked him calmly as I kept my eyes closed.

"Babe" he whisper as he laid his hand on my back and made soothing circles.

"Not tonight Ranger. I don't want to talk tonight."

I stayed strong and kept the tears at bay. He removed his hand and stood up. I heard him moving around and then the light went off and I felt the bed dip. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body against his. He felt so warm. I felt a tear roll down my face as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. He moved my curls away from my neck and kissed me. Once, twice, three times. I couldn't help the shudder that went through my body. I still wanted him, I always wanted him. Get control of yourself, he left you tonight. He promised he would stay by your side and he left. I felt his warm breath on my ear.

"Babe"

"You broke your promise." I whispered as another tear slid down my face.

"Babe"

"You didn't trust me." my voice cracked

I tried to wiggle away from him but he pulled me closer as his arms locked around me.

"Let me hold you." he whispered

"For the first time since I met you," I paused as I sniffled "I don't want to hear you say Babe."

I felt his body go rigid. He turned my body forcing us to be face to face. He put his lips on mine and gave me a soft kiss. I didn't move and I didn't open my mouth to allow him entrance. He sighed as he moved his hand to my hair. He played with my curls as he ran his finger through my hair. I pulled my face away from him and attempted to roll over. He pulled me tighter and rolled to his back. My head was on his chest and he kissed the top of my head before resting his head on mine.

"Babe" he whispered

"Don't." I whispered as another tear slid down my face.

Damn it! One word over and over. Nothing to say, no explanation. No apology. Nothing. I was done talking. Obviously there was nothing I could say to bring out a conversation with him. He said we need to talk but this wasn't talking. Now I knew his type. Blonde hair and fake boobs. I was tired and my eyes were closed. He rubbed my back and I felt the comfort of his body. I felt his chest rise and fall with calm comforting breaths. I listened to his heart beating slowly as the sound slowly lulled me to sleep.

I woke up in the morning tangled up in the sheets and half on top of Ranger. I moved to pull away and he locked me in his arms.

"Let me go." I whispered softly with my half asleep morning voice.

I reached for his hands and unlocked them as I pulled myself up. I left the bed and went to the bathroom. I locked the door, took care of my business and took the hottest shower I could stand. I had never really been this upset or angry with Ranger this long. We had kind of argued before when he tried to lock me down in the building or force me into a safe house. I always understood his need to keep me safe. I didn't understand what happened last night.

I wrapped myself in one of his big fluffy towels and opened the door. I peaked out and glanced at the bed. He was gone. I looked at the clock and it was 9:00am. I quickly moved into the big closet and found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I got dressed and went back into the bathroom to try and tame my wet hair. I ended up pulling it into a pony tail before searching for my sneakers. I headed out to the kitchen when I smelled breakfast. Ranger was no where to be found. I sat down and ate an omelette Ella had left for me. It was still hot. I chased down my food with two aspirins and transferred the things from my clutch to my purse. I made sure my stun gun was charged and I had my cuffs with me.

I went to the elevator and got off on five. I gave a smile and a finger wave to the guys on monitor duty and headed straight to Tank's office. The door was slightly opened and moved more when I knocked.

"Enter" he bellowed

"Good morning." I told him as I moved into his office.

"Hey little girl. What can I do for you?" he asked as he looked up from his paperwork.

"I need to do something very selfish today to give myself some closure. I need a friend to come and... " I didn't know how to tell him

"Sure" he stood up from his desk. "Give me five."

"Thanks" I told him as I stepped out of his office and headed back to where the guys were on monitor duty.

"What's up?" Lester asked me as he moved through the hall.

"Nothing." I shrugged

"You okay beautiful?" he asked

"Yep." I lied

I glanced over his shoulder and saw Ranger standing in the doorway of his office. He was leaning against he frame with his hands crossed over his chest. He stared at me and I glanced his way before turning my back and looking at the monitors. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and looked up to see Vince.

"That was pretty impressive last night." he admitted

"Yeah and now I have a new lead." I nodded

"We're already on it. We'll figure it out." he smiled at me

"Thanks for everything you did last night." I told him as he pulled his arm away.

I moved to my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Can you tell Tank I'll meet him in the garage please?"

"No problem Bomber." Vince smiled

I went to the elevator and I could feel Ranger's eyes on me. I turned to look at him and he hadn't moved from his spot against the door frame. I looked back to the elevator and it opened for me. I got on and descended to the garage. I stepped out and went to the 911. I knew we wouldn't take it but I went over and ran my hand across the hood. I was considering my first stop. I heard the elevator ding and Tank came off with Lester and Bobby. I followed to an SUV and Bobby opened the back door and motioned for me to get in

"Uhm are we dropping you two off somewhere?" I asked

"No, we're coming along." Lester smiled

"I don't think..." I started

"Get in." Bobby told me.

I jumped up and moved into the seat. Lester moved in next to me and Bobby shut the door. Tank hopped into the passenger seat and then the door opened beside me and Bobby slid in as I adjusted closer to Lester. Just as I was beginning to put it together Ranger opened the door and slipped into the driver's seat. I made a deep sigh. This is not how I planned it.

"Where to first Bomber?" Tank asked

"I said I just need a friend." I reminded Tank

"I'm not your friend?" Lester asked

"Of course. Just..." I paused "This isn't a mission. I don't want anyone doing something stupid to try to protect me. I don't want any of you killed or arrested."

"Killed or arrested? What exactly are we doing?" Bobby asked

"It's a quest." I explained

"So you don't want any of us arrested or killed?" Lester asked

"Just Tank?" Bobby asked

"Tank keeps his cool. Besides I was only asking him along as a friend not as a body guard." I tried to explain.

"You're stuck with us now." Lester smiled as he slung his arm over my shoulders

I sighed and sat in silence.

"If you don't tell us where to go we'll just drive around in circles all day." Bobby threatened.

"Trenton PD." I directed Ranger

We pulled into the lot and by the time Lester had opened the door and I moved out Ranger was there. He held out his hand and I took it. The guys all got out but stayed at the SUV. Tank nodded at me as he leaned against the door. I looked at Ranger and rolled my eyes. We walked together to the front door and moved right past the desk. I glanced at the clock.

"Perfect." I grinned as I made my way to the conference room

It was time for the morning roll call. This is the time for the Chief to go over the current issues and assign the daily tasks. I walked right into the meeting and moved next to the Chief.

"What's going on?" he asked me

I ignored him and Ranger stood beside me with his arms crossed over his chest. The look on his face dared anyone to challenge me. The Chief stepped aside and I moved to stand at the podium.

"Good morning officers." I smiled as I glanced around the room. No Morelli but everyone else was here. "You all swore an oath to protect and to serve. Your job is to protect the people of our wonderful city. You swear on your honor not to betray your badge or your integrity, your character or the public's trust in you."

I took a deep breath. "Your integrity is for crap. Your character? That's a joke. You are the kind of officers who bet on my life. Take bets that I might commit suicide. You considered that as a serious possibility, but not one of you reached out to me. Not one of you showed any genuine concern for me."

I felt Ranger move closer to me. "Public trust in you? I trust you to mock me, laugh at me, bet on me and gossip about me. You should all be ashamed of yourself for not even giving me the doubt of innocence. Yesterday one of you." my eyes focused on Carl Costanzza tried to talk me out of filing a report against a fellow officer who had hit me."

"Ms. Plum I can assure you I will look into all of your allegations." the Chief whispered as he moved beside me.

"I might believe that but you have let them all go on with this stuff for far too long. You continue to turn a blind eye." I focused on the Chief before looking back at the officers in the room. "I just wanted to let you know how I feel."

I stepped away from the podium and Ranger followed behind me. I stopped at the door and turned to face the room. I gave my favorite Italian hand gesture "Screw you"

Just before we stepped out the door Ranger grabbed me and threw me up against the wall. He put his hands on either side of my head and stared at me for a few seconds. He leaned into me and rested his forehead against mine as my eyes closed.

"You have my loyalty If you want to keep my trust I need your respect." he spoke quietly but it wasn't a whisper

"I respect you." I was confused

"Then show it." he demanded as he pulled me away from the wall and moved towards the door.

"Wait. What?" I followed him

He turned around so quickly I nearly bumped into him. He leaned in close and spoke through gritted teeth. "I have done whatever it takes to help you and I don't plan to stop now. I'm not Batman. I am human and I refuse to waste any more time trying to trying to differentiate between distraction and reality. When this is over you are free to do whatever you want. While you are in my bed you will respect me."

"What? You are giving me orders now? What do you mean distraction and reality?" I had a million questions

"Babe" he turned around

"Ranger." I grabbed his hand and dug my feet in.

He looked back at me. "Later" he nodded

He pulled my hand and I moved at his side as we headed back to the SUV. I made it into the truck before I relaxed and let my bravado fall. My hands were shaking as I slid back into my spot. I wasn't sure where this overload was coming from. My conversation with Ranger or addressing the cops. Did he really think I was disrespecting him? What about last night? That was disrespectful to me. A taste of my own medicine? What the hell is going on with us?

Ranger caught my eyes in the rear view mirror. "Bonds Office." I told him.

Again Ranger followed me in but this time he held my hand. I knew I had things to discuss with him but right now I was focused on my quest for closure. Connie was at her desk and Lula was perched on top of the desk while they both ate donuts. Their conversation stopped as soon as we entered the office. Connie fanned herself and Lula stuffed the last of her donut into her mouth.

Ranger bent down and I felt his breath on my ear. "May I start?" I nodded and he kissed my neck.

"Oh damn!" Lula looked like she was about to melt on her spot.

"I always greeted you both by calling you ladies but you are the farthest thing from that. Claiming to be Stephanie's friends but secretly enjoying all of her gossip worthy actions." he shook his head

He turned to Lula. "You. A partner? That's a joke. You never had her back. So many times you abandoned her when she needed you. If the cops showed up you left her stranded. You get a salary for sitting on your ass and she still gave you a cut of her percent. You borrowed money from her. Took everything she had knowing she barely pays her bills as it is. She got you a job and gave you a better life and you spit in your face."

"Oh no you don't" Lula began

"Someone has to." he glared at her before he turned to Connie.

"Connie. You asked me for a favor once and I am grateful for that. Because I agreed I met someone I can trust with my life. You bet on her. You bet Vinnie how long it would take for me to get her into my bed. You bet how long she would last in this job." Connie's mouth dropped open. "From the beginning she was a joke to you. You were the one who hired Joyce not Vinnie. Again you bet him how long it would take until they got into a physical fight. You were one of the first to always start the gossip about her even when you saw her hurt from it. Wishing her success to her face but praying for her failure behind her back. "

Connie's eyes were wide with surprise and Lula's mouth hung open. Vinnie stepped out of the office and Ranger turned to him. "Weasel! You acted like Stephanie was a joke but she has a better apprehension rate than I do."

"That's because she has the low risk bonds." Vinnie argued

Ranger crossed the room in one step and had Vinnie against the wall. "She's your own cousin and you take every chance you can get to undress her with your eyes. Four times I had camera removed from the alley. You are slime and the best employee you ever had was the one you treated like garbage. You have dumb and dumber on salary while they sit and gossip and eat. You are an idiot and I intend to tell Harry exactly how I feel."

Vinnie's eyes filled with terror as Ranger let him slide back to his feet. Ranger was at my side with his hand in mine. "Anything to add?" he asked me

I nodded "I couldn't say it any better. You are nothing to me now and I plan to never step foot in this office again. Screw you all." Ranger kept my hand in his and pulled me out the door.

Lester was leaning against the SUV waiting for us again. "So what kind of errands are these?"

"I know it's childish but it's kind of like a screw you tour. My personal quest for closure." I explained "Maybe to just say goodbye or try to relieve stress."

"Sounds liberating, but I can think of some other ways to relive stress." he wiggled his eyebrows and pulled me into a hug.

"Lester." I paused before I whispered "Don't ever change."

He pulled me back and held my shoulders as he looked into my eyes. "Don't say goodbye to me Beautiful. I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled at him and then leaned in for another hug. Once we were all back into the car Bobby asked. "Who are we flipping off next?"

"Mary Lou." I forced a smile.

We had been best friends forever and now she saw me unfit to have around her children. She had always supported me, well maybe not supported my current career choice. She didn't try to change me. I thought out of every friend I would never have to worry about her. I was wrong. She was just like everyone else. I sighed as we pulled up in front of her house.

Ranger was the first to jump out and I followed suit. What was it with him today? He was back to being my best friend. What the hell happened last night? We had some major talking to do, but it had to wait. I didn't have the emotional energy to listen to his one word answers right now.

"Uhm Steph and uh Ranger." Mary Lou answered the door. "Well, uhm Lenny..." she stuttered as she glanced behind her.

"I won't stay long and I don't need to come inside." I assured her

"Okay. Well, what do you need? I can't help you with anything. You got yourself into your own..." she shook her head as she spoke

"Stop. Just stop. Don't give me that look like a disappointed parent. I am not your kid." I told her as she immediately closed her mouth.

I continued "We have been best friends forever. I was your Maid of honor and I always supported you. Now? Now you turn your back on me? You didn't even ask to hear my side. You didn't even wait to see what the court decided. You and your husband have already decided that I'm guilty."

"You have to admit it looks bad." she told me

"You're right it does. But my best friend should have believe in me if I said I didn't do it." I explained

"Steph, I haven't been your best friend in three years. You replaced me." she looked at Ranger

"Are you kidding me? I can't have more than one best friend?" I was shocked

"You spend more time with him." she whined

"Are you thirteen? Grow up! I work with him." I growled out with frustration. "Where is he now and where are you? He is at my side and you have turned your back on me."

She stepped away from the door and I sensed she was about to slam it shut. "It's okay Mary Lou. Go and make your phone calls. Go and tell the Burg how mean I am to you and how Ranger is such a bad influence. You did this. You chose to be a shitty friend. I only wanted to stop by and say screw you!"

With that I turned and headed back towards the car. I heard the door slam behind me but just kept walking. Ranger pulled away from the curb and Lester laughed. "I want to go in with the next one. I am missing out."

"I think this is about the time we drop you guys off. This next one needs to be just Tank and I." I explained

"Not a chance." Lester told me

"You know we'd just hop in another vehicle and follow you." Bobby reminded me

"Fine." I huffed as I got into the back.

Ranger looked at me in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. "Conklin?" he asked as I nodded

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked

"I just need to make a call first." I turned to Bobby "Can I use your phone? I left mine at Haywood so I wouldn't have to deal with the calls that would be pouring in."

"Here you go." he smiled as he handed it to me.

I pulled the card out from my purse and dialed the number. It rang twice before he answered.

"Yeah"

"Detective Harris?" I asked

"Yes. How can I help you?" he asked

"This is Stephanie Plum." I began "I need your help."

"What can I do for you?" he encouraged me to keep going.

"You know I have court on Tuesday morning?" I asked

"Yes, I'm aware." he acknowledged

"You know my restraining order against Conklin has expired?" I asked

"Yes, I am aware of that also. It was only good for 48 hours." he again acknowledged.

"I need to exchange a few words with Officer Conklin before I face the judge." I took a deep breath "I was wondering if you could be nearby his mother's house. I understand he will be there and I just want to make sure I don't have any problems.

"What are you planning to do?" he inquired

"I am just going to tell him what I think of him. Nothing physical." I guaranteed.

"Weapons?" he asked

"Everything will be left in the car." I promised

"When?"

"About an hour?" I guessed

"I'll be there. Just on stand by." he told me

"Thanks." I paused "You're one of the good guys."

"I try" he said before he disconnected.

"What's the plan here?" Ranger asked

"I just want to tell him how I feel about him. He won't put his hands on me with Detective Harris so close. I don't want any of you to be put in a bad position." I told them all.

"I just don't want to have to shoot someone." Tank sighed

"I need to go alone. I won't get close to him I just need to get this off of my chest." I blew out a breath. "I know you guys don't understand. I know this is a waste of time but I need to do this."

"Whatever you feel like you need to do, we got your back." Tank told me

"You can count on that." Bobby added

"Anything for you beautiful." Lester kissed my cheek.

We parked at the end of the block where Conklin's mother lived. Harris had called and said he was at the other end of the block and he was sure Conklin was home. We all got out of the truck and moved to walk down the sidewalk. Tank suddenly stopped and looked t Bobby and Lester.

"You two keep the truck ready. We got this."

Lester and Bobby both nodded and got back into the SUV. I wasn't sure what was going on in Tank's mind but I trusted him to do what was best. We headed towards the house with Ranger and I side by side and Tank behind us. I was starting to get nervous as I read the house numbers and knew we were getting closer. Ranger grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I had more courage now and took a deep breath. I needed to do this.

"You two can stay here." I told them as we reached where his walk way connected to the sidewalk.

"No way." Tank told me

"Look, I'm not willing to risk either one of you. This is my thing. I need to talk to him. I don't need for either one of you to get hurt." I explained

"Not an option." Ranger looked at me

"I am not going to selfishly put you at risk. Either one of you." I argued

"Not your choice." Ranger said as he pulled me down the walkway.

Right before I stepped onto the porch Tank grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. He looked into my eyes and spoke quietly.

"He's not going to lay one finger on you." I nodded a thank you to him and then he and Ranger nodded at each other.

Ranger moved in front of me and knocked on the door and then moved us all back a step down. We waited a beat and then the door opened. Conklin looked at each one of us and then back at me as a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Thanks for bringing me a present boys." he stepped onto the porch

"Stop right there." Tank ordered him as I took a step back.

"Didn't you come here to play?" he asked me

"I came here to talk to you." I explained

"Talking gets you turned on first? Okay sweetie, whatever gets you going." he smirked

"Your pictures. Your perverted plans. I just want you to know it's over." I started

"We haven't even begun yet. We have a date for Tuesday." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You can't hurt me anymore. You have nothing to hold over my head." I told him.

"Ahh the pictures. Damn you must be incredible in bed to get someone to do so much to get rid of them." he took a step towards me.

"I don't need pictures to remind just how you looked. To remember your sobs. The way your skin felt and how excited you got when I whispered in your ear."

Ranger let go of my hand and I angled my body in front of his before I spoke. "Pathetic that you need to take pictures of a woman during a search to see one naked. A real man wouldn't need handcuffs to enslave a woman."

"Let me show you how real I am." he offered as he took another step.

"Far enough." Tank told him as he stepped in front of me.

"I just wanted to tell you that you will never again put your hands on me. You will never again visit my nightmares." I glared at him "You're finished."

"Is that a threat sweetie?" he watched me over Tank's shoulder.

"No it's a promise. So many people know who you really are now. Your time using your authority to hurt and use others is coming to an end." I stood up tall.

"I'll be visiting you in your dreams until Tuesday morning and then I'll make them all come true." he stopped and looked at Tank. "If you want to have your hired thug move over we can make your dreams come true sooner."

"You disgust me." I sneered at him.

He took another step towards me and Tank put his hands on Conklin's chest.

"Assaulting an officer?" he asked Tank

"Protecting a lady." Tank answered him

"I don't see a lady here." he laughed "Listen Stephanie it's okay. I know you need to put on this little show so your lovers will believe you didn't enjoy your time with me. You need a good strong American man. I will treat you like the whore that you are and I know you'll love every second."

I gave out a frustrated sigh and smile as I shook my head. "You're never going to get it. You are never going to understand that you will never come close to being a real man like the two that stand with me." I stepped to to the right so he could see me better but stayed back.

"You are a pathetic loser. Your only interaction with women is to humiliate and torture defenseless inmates. You lost your car and your house and you still don't get it. You will answer for all that you have done to every woman you ever terrorized." I glared

"You bitch." he jumped at me.

He immediately hit a brick wall named Tank. He bounced back and fell on his ass. He looked back and forth between each of us before he got to his feet. He reached behind his back and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Tank and motioned for him to move away but Tank shook his head no.

"I need you to step to the side. I need to frisk Ms. Plum. I think I saw a weapon." he chuckled

"You'll just have to shoot me." Tank told him

"Okay, I shoot you and then have her all to myself." he smiled

"Then you have to get past me." Ranger reminded him.

"Okay not a problem." he looked so damn cocky.

"Don't forget me." we all snapped our heads to Detective Harris.

"Just trying to control these three. They came here threatening to kill me." Conklin told him

"How come you're the only one with a weapon?" The detective asked him

"I was just about to frisk them." he tried to explain

"Starting with Ms. Plum first right?" he asked Conklin

"Yes Sir." he nodded "I thought I saw a weapon in her jeans."

"I don't think so. I think this little conversation is over. I need you to put away your gun." Harris told him

"But..." Conklin argued.

"You know you are being investigated by internal affairs. Do you really want to make this worse?" Harris asked him

"No but..." Conklin still had his gun out.

"We all walk away and this never happened." Harris told us as he moved closer.

"I don't trust her and her thugs." Conklin admitted

"You don't have to trust them. Let's just all walk away." Harris moved closer to Conklin as he lowered his gun.

Ranger tripped and punched Conklin in the stomach. He fell back onto his ass grasping for air and his gun fell to the ground.

"Sorry I tripped." Ranger smiled.

Martin picked up the gun and pulled Conklin to his feet. "This sidewalk isn't very level." he kicked at the cement.

"You saw that! He assaulted me." Conklin spoke in between breaths.

"I saw Mr. Manoso fall forward and put his hand out to stop his fall." Harris told him as he nodded to Ranger.

Ranger grabbed my hand and pulled me back and Tank moved with us. We kept moving away walking mostly sideways to keep an eye on everything. When we reached the sidewalk Conklin called out to me.

"See you on Tuesday Sweetie!"

"Screw you." I shot back before we moved down the sidewalk.

When we got close to the truck I stopped and looked at Tank. "You're such a jerk. He could have shot you."

"That was never going to happen." Ranger told me

"And you? You could have been arrested." I turned to Ranger

""I fell." he shrugged

I sighed "I appreciate your help but I am not going to allow either one of you to take a bullet for me or get locked up for me."

"You don't have a choice." Ranger told me

"But..." I tried to argue

"It's not selfish. You didn't ask us to get out of the truck at any of your stops. We chose to. We support you and we love you." Tank pulled me into a hug.

"Wow I never thought you would get so emotional unless it was about your cats." I laughed into his shoulder.

"Let's go. I feel like we sill have a couple of more stops." Tank pulled me to the SUV

"Thank you." I told them both as we all got back into our seats.

A little over an hour later we pulled up in front of my parent's house. I noticed Valerie's car right away and I smiled. Perfect, she would save me a trip. Ranger put the truck in park and we all got out. The guys were stretching after the long drive. I motioned with my head for Ranger to follow me to the back of the SUV.

"I will do this one alone." I explained

"No" he answered

"They're not going to shoot me." I paused "If you go in there with me they will say things to you and about you."

"Babe"

"Ranger"

"I'm going with you." he told me

"But..." I argued

"I'm going with you." he repeated

I sighed "You know we really need to talk right?"

"Babe"

He pulled me towards the house and nodded to the guys as we moved past them. I glanced at the door and it was closed. No one was waiting or watching for me. I gulped and tried to slow my breathing. This would be harder than any of the others. Facing my family. The family who turned on me so quickly. I had let my mother rule my life for so long. Making my decisions based on how she would judge me. Now here I am walking up to my childhood home holding hands with Ranger. We stepped onto the porch and I stopped.

"Ranger, don't let me cry. Pull me away if I start to cry." I begged

"Babe" he nodded

I took a deep breath and blew it out before I opened the door. I went straight inside and headed for the dining room where everyone was gathered for lunch. When they looked up and saw me mouths and utensils dropped.

"What are you doing in this house?" my father asked

"Albert take the girls from the room." Valerie ordered

"You are no longer my daughter." My mother rose to her feet as Albert took the girls and scurried from the room.

"That's actually very true. You've never really been a proper mother to me." I worked hard to keep my emotions hidden so everyone wouldn't see how I really felt.

" Proper? Who are you to talk about proper?" My mother glared as she sat down and took a drink from her wine glass.

I turned to face Valerie. "You sat around for so many years watching mom put me down. Watching our father do nothing. You actually took joy in being the perfect one while our own mother repeatedly tried to break my spirit. Now you are doing the same to your own kids. Congratulations you are just like her."

Next I turned to my father. "I shouldn't even waste any time on you because you never had a minute for me."

I quickly turned to Grandma Mazur "Grandmothers are suppose to help their grand kids. They are supposed to offer comfort and acceptance. You used me as a personal taxi. You tried to live vicariously through me. You wanted to be my friend but you sat right here." I slammed my hand down on the table. "At this table! You listened and you said nothing. You watched her tear me down and you sat there only thinking about yourself. Now I know where I get my selfish behavior from. I only hope I can fix mine before I reach your age."

When I turned to my mother she immediately jumped to her feet. "Don't you dare."

I laughed "You don't get to threaten me like I'm a child anymore. I am a grown woman. I am responsible for my own actions. I am done letting you have any say on how I live my life. I am not like anyone else's daughter, I am my own person. I am going to make mistakes and bad choices but in the end I am still me."

"How dare you speak to me like this." she demanded

"Like what? Telling you how it really is? Finally speaking up for myself?" I shook my head. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" she was confused

"Thank you for releasing me from the grips of this toxic family before I was completely destroyed." I took a step back and started to turn around.

"If you leave now with him you can never come back." My mother threatened

"Him?" I threw out my thumb in Ranger's direction

"Yes him." she nodded

"HE HAS A NAME!" I yelled "His name is Carlos Manoso. His friends call him Ranger but you can call him Sir. None of you are fit to lick his boots."

My mother gasped and my sister jumped to her feet. When I looked at my father of course his head was buried in his plate.

"You bitch..." my sister began

"Who do you think..." my mother spoke over Valerie

"I'm not having a discussion with any of you." They both quieted down. "I just wanted to say good bye and I hope to never see any of you again."

"Have fun rotting in jail." My sister glared

"You get what you deserve. Especially when you hang out with low lifes." my mother put her nose up in the air.

I lunged and Ranger grabbed me around the waist. My mother laughed. "See? You hang out with them you act like them. Trying to attack your own mother."

"Mrs. Plum if you don't be quiet I am going to let her go." Ranger warned

I stopped fighting and straightened myself up. "I'm leaving to go spend time with my real family. I always wanted a brother now I have too many to count."

"What about Joseph?" My mother asked.

"Seriously? You are asking me about him?" I was shocked

"Maybe before you get locked up for life you could do the right thing." my mother glared "Marry Joseph and help salvage what we have left of our name. It's the least you can do after all you have put this family through. "

I was seething. I wanted to yell and scream and stomp my feet like a two year old. My eyes were filling with tears. I knew if I said just one word I would completely break down. I squeezed Ranger's hand and turned to look at him. I was pleading for him to pull me away because my feet felt like they were stuck in cement. He pulled my hand and my body crashed into him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry she can't marry Morelli. She's marrying me. You won't have to worry about the Plum name because she will be a Manoso." he told them as he kept me tight against his chest.

"No you won't!" My mother ordered

I gently pulled away from his chest and looked up into his eyes. He nodded and I turned to face them all "Screw you."

I pulled Ranger's hand and guided us out the door. I ignored the words they called out and hollered behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as I pulled the door shut behind me. I stopped at the bottom of the steps and stepped in front of Ranger.

"Married?" I asked "I know you were trying to help but you just linked your name with mine. The gossip could destroy your reputation."

"I'm already connected to you. You're already known as my woman. What's the difference?" he asked

"Ranger! That's only on Stark Street for my protection. This is the Burg." I shook my head

"And at Haywood." he corrected me.

"To protect your men from fighting over the only woman in the building." I laughed "I imagine when they work double shifts Lester starts to look attractive to them."

"Babe"

I released Ranger's hand and went to the truck. I felt relief rush through me like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Tank picked me up and spun me around. I smiled as he set me down.

"The only family I have now are all of my brothers and of course Ella." I told them

"Ouch! Brother? Can I at least be a distant cousin you think is hot?" Lester asked

Bobby smacked him in the back of the head. "Let's get in the car cousin Lester."

"One more stop?" Tank asked

"Uhm. I was thinking we would head back so I can borrow a car." I tried to explain

"No way Beautiful." Lester shook his head

"You know better than that Bomber." Bobby shook his head

I gave out a sigh knowing I couldn't argue about this. We all moved back into our spots as Ranger drove without asking me for the destination.

Holy hell! What just happened? Married? No! Wow! I know if I wanted to show him respect I had to keep Matteo at arm's length. I understood now. Ranger was taking care of me and I was having lunch with Matteo. I was dancing with Matteo and it wasn't for a distraction. He really would go along with anything to help me. I still had to talk to him. I couldn't avoid it like I did last night. I needed to know what happened with Terri and the blonde bimbo. I should just say Ranger, what is going on with you and the blonde bimbos with fake boobs. I snickered to myself and looked up to see where we were.

As always he read my mind. We were parked directly in front of Morelli's house. This was it, my final stop. To be honest I was exhausted. I had no idea how much this would take out of me. I was happy to get everything off of my chest, but it had taken an emotional toll on me. I had no doubt this confrontation would be the most draining. We had a history that I could never escape.

Again everyone got out. This time I was successful at getting everyone to agree to wait out by the SUV with the promise that I wouldn't go inside. Just as we were agreeing Morelli's screen door slammed open and he was on the porch.

"You're marrying him?" his hands were on his hips "You're marrying him?" he was furious. I could see the vein in his neck pulsing from here

I moved to the walkway and Ranger moved beside me. I guess he changed his mind about waiting at the curb. I wasn't going to argue with him right now.

"I have been asking you for over a year." Morelli's hands slowly dropped to his sides and he reigned in his anger.

"Why Cupcake? Why him?" he asked

"Morelli, listen..." I didn't know what to say

"You believe everything you hear?" Ranger asked him as he grabbed my left hand and held it up.

"I guess you thought if the Burg says it than it must be true." We moved closer to the porch

"Oh thank God." he heaved out a sigh

"When I do ask her there will definitely be a ring." Ranger told him.

A smile spread across Morelli's face. He seemed to feel like he had the upper hand. "It's going to be real hard to propose to someone in jail for thirty years."

"Stop." I said before Ranger could argue.

I found myself giving out a slight laugh before I looked directly at Morelli. I took a step towards him but made sure I was still out of his reach. "Joe, I had all of these things I wanted to say to you."

"And now?" he asked

"I just have nothing left for you. No love, no friendship, nothing. Everything is done between us and nothing will ever change that." I slowly started stepping back.

"Goodbye Morelli."

"Wait!" he called after me

"There's nothing more to say." I told him as I moved back to Ranger's side.

"I just wanted to remind you about something." he begged

"What?" I stopped to listen to him

"I wanted to remind you how much I will enjoy getting new pictures every time you get searched in jail."

Everything went silent and everything around me felt like it was moving in slow motion. I felt Ranger moving away from me. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me away from the sidewalk. The sound came back and normal speed resumed. I realized it was Bobby pulling me towards the SUV.

"Screw you Morelli." I yelled out before he shoved me into the backseat.

I watched Bobby walk over to where Ranger stood. Tank was in front of him and they must have been doing their ESP because neither of them were talking. Lester was at one side and Bobby moved in behind Ranger securing his hand against the gun in Ranger's back. No one else would understand this was how the guys were holding him back.

This isn't how I envisioned this little tour ending. Pictures? Yeah pictures. Damn Morelli. I had the most disgusting feeling that even if Conklin was gone Morelli would find a way to get to me even in prison. I would never be free from Morelli no matter what I tried. I pushed open the door on the side facing the street and poked my head out.

I could hear Bobby's voice talking about testing him for possible STD's. I heard Lester yelling about Morelli being a stupid bastard.I heard Morelli yelling out. His words swam in my head "whore" "thug" "slut" "loose cannon" Then I couldn't hear anything anymore. I couldn't breath and I saw black spots. I needed air. I was dizzy and gasping for air. I felt a hand on the back of my neck.

"Push" Ranger whispered as I pushed my neck against his hand.

He grabbed my shoulders and moved me back into the seat and slid in next to me. I heard doors close all around us and then the truck moved forward. Ranger wrapped his arm around me and I buried my head into his chest.

"You almost killed a cop. What the hell were you thinking?" Bobby spoke from the front seat.

"Not now Brown." Tank told him

"Then when? We can't speak our minds here? When it's just us? You would rather I call you out like this in front of everyone." Bobby raised his voice.

"We all wanted to kill that piece of shit." Lester announced

"But he was the only one reaching for his gun." Bobby growled

"It's over now." Ranger spoke and everyone went silent.


	24. Chapter 24- The Talk

Chapter 24- The Talk

Ranger and I stepped off of the elevator at the seventh floor. As soon as Ranger ushered me in the door I headed straight for the bedroom. I threw myself on the bed and pulled a pillow over my head. My body shook as I finally let the sobs escape. I was mentally exhausted and my emotions were so raw. The tears were flooding my eyes and pouring into the blanket. What the hell had I done? My need to seek closure by telling everyone off nearly made me lose Ranger. Typical Stephanie. My life was a mess and now I was bringing my mess into the lives of those who cared for me the most. I felt the bed dip.

He grabbed me by the shoulder and rolled me over to face him. "Stop"

"Leave me alone Ranger." I whined

"No. You're not going to beat yourself up over this. We all chose to go." his eyes held mine.

"I put you all in danger. I upset you all." I sobbed

He put his finger to my lips to shush me. "Just lay here."

He pulled me against him and rolled over. He rubbed my back and my face fell against his chest. I stopped fighting the exhaustion and let my eyes close. It seemed like only a couple of minutes had passed when I found myself blinking to adjust to the darkness. I was confused for only a moment before I remembered where I was. My head was still on Ranger's chest and we were in his bed. His hand started drawing soothing circles on my back.

"I'm glad you're awake." he whispered

"How long?" I asked

"Couple of hours." he answered

"I'm sorry." I spoke with a raspy whisper.

"Babe"

"Ranger"

"Do you feel better after your quest?" he asked

"Yeah, I needed to get that all out. You know it all still feels like a nightmare. I never thought so many of my so called friends and family would turn on me. I guess it's a good thing I found out. Just doesn't make it any easier." I admitted

"This is exactly why some people try to stay emotionally detached." he told me.

"I would have argued with you a few weeks ago but now I understand. I need to learn to close myself off." I sighed

Now he was the one to sigh. "You aren't some people. The way you care for others is one of your most endearing qualities. It's one of the reasons my men all love you so much."

"You guys are all I have left." I sniffled

"You also have Brett, Ramos and Matteo." He reminded me

"What am I going to do now?" I asked

He moved away from me and sat at the edge of the bed. "Now we talk."

I heaved out a sigh before he spoke again. "Meet me on the couch."

He got up and left the room. I rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom. I did my business and washed my hands. I looked at my blotchy face and red eyes. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and redid it. I splashed water in my face to try to relieve some of the swelling around my eyes. There was nothing more I could do so I headed out to the living room. I moved straight to the couch and sat down at one end. Ranger handed me a bottle of water and aspirin. I took the aspirin and chased it down with water. When I had finished half of the bottle I set it down on the coffee table. He sat at the other end of the couch and leaned forward as he rested his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." I began

"No Babe, we are done with this morning. We need to talk about last night." he explained

I sat there silently and crossed my arms over my chest. I had no clue what to say or where to start. I was more anxious to hear him talk or to at least find out if he planned on responding with more than one word. I don't know if I can control myself through another one sided conversation with him when I had so many questions and so many thoughts. I was afraid to hear some of his answers. This is the person I care about most in the world and I felt like it would destroy me to lose him. I needed him in my life.

"I heard about the talk with Eric." He began

"And?" I found myself starting this off with attitude.

"I heard how he got Eric to talk." We were staring at each other.

"I was caught off guard." I admitted

"You always try to see the best in people." he shrugged

"I just saw a side I didn't know about." I explained

"You surround yourself with dangerous men." he concluded

"I don't do it on purpose." I stated

"It was dangerous to be with Matteo alone in the room after that." he added

"He wouldn't hurt me." I rolled my eyes

"You're so sure of that already?" he challenged

"I think so." I hesitated

"You saw a different side of Ramos and that scared you?" he asked

"Just made me more aware of his other side." I confessed

"And Matteo's other side? It doesn't bother you?" he pushed

"I knew he wouldn't hurt me." I declared

"So you wanted to be alone with him?" Ranger asked

"Are you kidding me? You don't trust me?" I asked

"You didn't trust _me_." he finally turned to look at me

"Can you blame me?" I glared

"Can you blame _me_?" he shot back

I took a deep breath and he took a deep breath. He reached for his water and I took a moment to think. We were actually having a discussion. Yes it was heated. But no one was yelling or screaming. No on was calling names or standing with their hands on their hips. I almost wanted to smile because we were really talking about things. I was ready now. I needed to get some serious questions answered. I closed my eyes for a minute before I spoke.

"Did you leave the club with Terri?" I finally spoke.

"Yes"

I pulled my knees up to my chest and turned sideways to face him. "Did you bring her here?"

"No"

"Did you take her to a motel?" I asked

"No"

"Where?" I whispered

"Her home"

"Did you stay?"

"No"

"Did you kiss her?"

"No"

"Did she try?"

"Yes"

"Ranger, I need more than one word answers." I was already getting frustrated. He was in defense mode. He spoke easier when he was asking me questions.

"She asked me to take her home. She was conflicted between wanting to help you to piss of Morelli and wanting to take me away from you. She finally passed out on the way. I walked her into her condo and set her on the couch. She tried to get me to stay. I left." he explained

"Take you away from me?" I asked

"Yes."

"But I don't have you." I explained

"The Burg thinks you do right now."

"You left even though she wanted you to stay?" I asked

"Yes"

"Why?" I asked

"Babe"

"Fine! The blonde you danced with?"

"What about her?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Ranger, did you kiss either one of them?" I finally asked

"Babe"

"No! Don't Babe me. Answer me." I begged "Please"

"No I didn't kiss either one of them." he admitted

I laid my head back on the edge of the couch. I was relieved but still confused. "Why?" I pushed

"Babe"

"Is this about Matteo?" I asked

"Should it be?" he shot back at me

"Are you jealous Ranger?" I was getting aggravated at his sudden lack of answers.

"Were you jealous? When Terri greeted me with a kiss at Grizzoli's? When I danced with the blonde? When I took Terri home?" his voice was filled with aggravation just like mine.

"What...well." I stuttered

"That's what I thought." he smirked

"You left with her." I accused

"You left with him." he countered

"You left me no choice." I glared

"There's always a choice." he stated

I thought for a moment and then decided to admit to some of the jealousy I had been feeling. "When she kissed you at Grizzoli's you said she did it to piss me off and it did."

He nodded "Why?"

"Because..." I paused "Well of course I don't want to see anyone else with their lips on you."

"Ditto." his eyes narrowed

"We're just friends. It's a greeting." I tried to explain

"Terri and I aren't even friends." he shook his head "A greeting? And a goodbye? And a sometimes in the middle?"

"It's just because he's Italian." I tried to reason with him.

"Babe"

"Ranger"

"It's a European thing to touch cheeks and blow kisses in the air. It's not typical to fully kiss someone slowly on each cheek. It's foreplay." he tried to educate me.

"You think he wants to have sex with me?" I rolled my eyes

"Babe, don't be naive. It doesn't suit you. You know damn well what he wants." he slightly raised his voice.

"It doesn't mean that I want it." I huffed "Besides what do you care? We're not together."

"You wanted Morelli to think we were. You wanted your parents to think we were." he tilted his head

"I didn't say..." I tried

"You didn't need to." he countered

"It's not real." I informed him "I know you're just protecting me. I know you don't want me unless it's in your bed."

"Then why be jealous?" he questioned

"Because well, because..." I had no answer "Why are you?"

"Maybe I'm just feeling disrespected." he raised an eyebrow

"HOW?" I raised my voice for the first time since we began talking.

"You want people to believe we're together. Then you want them to believe I wouldn't care you were spending so much time with Matteo." He leaned towards me.

"You think people don't know what kind of man I am? That night we were working together and you had to change? I brought you back to Morelli's house with no underwear?"

I nodded as I remembered the night.

"I told you then if you were with me I wouldn't understand my woman coming home with no underwear." he continued

I nodded again

"Do you think anyone would believe that I was the type of man who would share my woman? You know I don't share." he informed me

I nodded again

He brought his hand to his chin and stroked it before he spoke again. "I am trying to protect your reputation."

"What?" I didn't understand

"Think about the Burg and the rumors and gossip." he suggested

"Okay." I waited for him to continue

"You went to lunch with Matteo. They have seen you in his car. He went to Morelli's house to defend you. You know that whole scene played out through every telephone line for days." He reminded me

"I know all that." I sighed

"Stephanie" he took a deep breath

"What is it?" I pushed

"I'm trying not to hurt you. I know how much the gossip in this damn town bothers you." he explained

"Just spit it out." I comanded

"Well, people either think I am a pussy or you are a whore." he said with no emotion

I gasped and then covered my mouth. I couldn't win. I didn't want people to think Ranger was a man who would tolerate his woman spending so much time with another man. I didn't want people to think I was a whore when there was nothing going on between me and Matteo. I thought for a second. Damn it! He was right. He was right about too many things. I felt the tears pool up in my eyes and I turned to face the wall.

"I don't care about any of the gossip, but I know you still do." he had his hands steepled in front of his face.

"I don't like anyone ever saying anything bad about you even if it's just rumors. I don't care what the Burg says about me." he sighed "What bothers me..."

"Just say it." I interrupted when he paused too long.

"You want me to consider you in my decisions. You told a few people we were together." a slow smile spread across his face. "I believe the words you used with Connie and Lula were 'I'm screwing Ranger'" he mimicked my voice.

"Yeah I guess I did." I smiled

The smile dropped and he was serious again. "How would it look for you if I started spending a lot of time with a single woman? Wouldn't it make you look bad? Wouldn't it look like I had no respect for you?"

I had no answer. The way he said it all made a light bulb go off for me. I saw it from his side and I felt like shit. I never intended to make him look bad but I had done exactly that. A tear slid down my cheek and I did nothing to stop it or to hide it. If I needed him to be my man he was my man. If I needed him to b my hero then he was my hero. He needed me to keep up my side of the lie I created and I let us both down.

He made no attempt to comfort me. He was still waiting for my answer. What could I say? Yes you're right. Yes I was thoughtless. I couldn't tell him what I really wanted to say. I couldn't tell him I was in love with him. I couldn't explain that I was planning to run with Matteo on Monday. He wasn't an option. He was never an option. My only choice was always Morelli or friends with benefits. Now I was hurting him, pulling him away from his business. Wasting his time and money. That's what I had always done and was continuing to do.

Still, he hurt me. I looked over at him and he was sitting still as he stared at me. He was waiting patiently and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't go down that road right now. I didn't want to talk anymore about what was happening between us. Go back to your island Steph. Go back to denial land. So the Burg talks so people come to conclusions. I shouldn't have been so friendly with Matteo. But Ranger? He took Terri home and he knew she wanted him. He danced with that damn bimbo. He did it to hurt me. He wanted to make me jealous and prove a point.

"I thought you were my best friend." I fought my tears.

"One night changes that? I haven't proved myself enough to you?" he glared at me.

Again he is right. Here I sat with my best friend. The one who drops everything to help me. The one who has gone into a burning building to pull me out without any concern about putting himself in danger to save me. He has jumped off a bridge for me. He has literally killed for me. I constantly take him for granted. I expected him to always be there for me even when I shared someone else's bed. Even when I pushed him away. I knew he deserved an answer and I sighed before I opened my mouth.

"You're right." I finally whispered.

He didn't speak so I continued."I'm sorry."

"Let me help you." I wasn't sure if it was a plea or an order. But when it came from his lips it broke through straight to my heart.

I reached out and took his hand in mine. "I need you."

"Babe"

We sat silently for a few minutes just staring at each other and keeping contact with our hands. It would be so easy to tell him right now. So easy to listen to Bobby. I wanted to trust that Ranger loved me like I loved him. I just wanted to tell him once. Just in case, just once. My mind suddenly woke up and I knew I needed to focus on what had to be done with the rest my Saturday.

"I have no idea what time it is. I haven't looked at my phone all day. I spent the entire day flipping everyone the bird and nearly. I need to focus on this case." I quickly pushed back any ideas I had for confessing my love tonight.

"It's 5:00. I have to go down to five and take care of some things. I'll be back at 8:30 to drive us to Premier." he got to his feet

I stood up. "I have some things to check on. Can I use your office up here?"

"Babe" he moved towards me and pulled me into his arms.

I tried to stay still but as he hugged me closer I found my body reacting. My arms raised and wrapped around his neck. I laid my cheek against his chest and he kissed the top of my head. He bent his head and kissed me softly on the neck before he pulled us apart. He held me there and looked into my eyes before his lips crashed down on mine. His tongue pressed against my lips as he demanded entrance. I opened my mouth and our kiss deepened. My hands were all over him. We both came up for air. His lips attacked my neck before moving closer to my ear.

I felt his hot breath against me and then he whispered. "I always want you."

He pulled back and I saw the corners of his mouth lift slightly. I stood there speechless and stunned. I didn't dare try to move knowing my legs were like jelly from our kiss. He always enjoys the affect he has on me. Just once I am going to turn his knees to jelly. Well I will if I ever get the chance. I really couldn't afford to make any plans for the future. I just refused to get my hopes up.

"Are we meeting up with anyone tonight?" he asked me

"I'm not sure. Brett and Matteo both know our plans, but I don't know if they plan on going. I have to check my phone." I explained

He nodded and reached out to tuck one of my stray curls behind my ear. He kissed my forehead before he left. I found my phone and saw it was dead. I plugged it in to let it charge for a little while. I sat down at the desk and powered the computer to get some searches started. I was looking up Eric Emerson the bouncer, Jeff Taylor, Matthew Martin and Lewis Harris. I was sure Silvio or Hector had already done searches on the detectives and our good cop. I was hoping maybe something would pop out at me. I left the program running and headed back to my phone. I looked through the text messages first. There were still some I hadn't checked from Friday. It was obvious Morelli had been doing some drunk texting.

 **FRIDAY**

 **Bet you had to do butt stuff to get Ramos to go to war for you- Morelli**

 **My Uncle said to text you and let you know I'm leaving. Hope you're happy- Niko**

 **I think your thug fuck buddy broke my nose- Morelli**

 **If you have an Italian fuck buddy a Greek fuck buddy and a Cuban fuck buddy what am I- Morelli**

 **Did Ramos involve Grizzoli by threatening war should I should I add mafia fuck buddy to your list- Morelli**

 **Bob misses you- Morelli**

 **The boys miss you- Morelli**

 **I love you Cupcake- Morelli**

 **You better not be screwing Manoso right now- Morelli**

 **SATURDAY**

 **Matteo dropped you off at Rangeman after two It's a familiar story -Morelli**

 **One man drops you off at your boyfriend's house but I'm sure it's not your fault- Morelli**

 **I stopped one war in the Burg and now you want to start another- Morelli**

 **I got my money on Manoso but then Grizzoli will kill him- Morelli**

 **I hear you might be on the lookout for a new fuck buddy- Morelli**

 **Can't you control Manoso? Joe will have a new eyebrow scar now from the stitches- Terri**

 **Accept your fate- Unknown**

 **Congratulations on your successful day my spunky friend- Ramos**

 **See you tonight- Matteo**

 **You make me sick- my mother**

 **Tank won't even take my calls because of you Hope you're happy- Lula**

 **See you at the club. Matteo is picking me up- Brett**

I sighed and moved through my contacts so I could block Morelli's number. I didn't even bother with voice mail. I just deleted it all once I checked the incoming calls. All of the messages were from Morelli. Terri's text message had me curious so I dialed Ranger.

"Yo" he answered right away

"Did you hit Morelli today?" I asked

"Babe"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I should push. I wasn't sure what to say. So, I simply said "Thank you."

"Babe" then he disconnected

I heard the keys go into the tray at 8:00 and Ranger went directly to the shower as I stood in the closet pulling up my dress. I was going for sexy without being slutty. I went with a simple sleek red dress that came down just above my knee and showed off a little cleavage. My hair was fully cooperating tonight and I had it down loose. I was still trying to figure out how to act around Matteo tonight in a way that wouldn't hurt him. I didn't want to endanger my friendship with Ranger any more than I already had. I also didn't want to do anything to make him even slightly jealous. Now that I had a taste of my own medicine I didn't like it.

"Red" he said as he entered the closet.

I had been just been debating between the red or black FMP's. That damn ESP again. I looked at him as he stood there with a towel wrapped around his hips. There was still beads of water on his chest and I watched one slide all the way down to the edge of his towel and I bit into my bottom lip. He stepped forward and made a motion for me to turn around. He rested one hand on my lower back and leaned in close as he pulled the zipper up for me. He lifted the back of my hair and placed soft kisses on the back of my neck.

"Thank you." my voice was raspy. I wasn't sure if I was thanking him for zipping me up or for the kisses he was still placing on my neck.

He pulled my hair to the side to get access to the side of my neck and continued to kiss me. He kissed me under my ear and I felt my body shiver as I let out a moan. When he moved his lips to where my neck met my collar bone he bit down gently and I felt like I was going to explode. He pulled back and released my hair. I felt his body move away as he started to get his clothes together. I blew out a breath and left the closet with the red heels in my hand. I sat on his bed with every intention of pulling on the shoes but instead I sat there completely stunned. His kisses had left me confused again.

Did he want me? Want me for more than just sex? I knew he was possessive, but I never thought he would be jealous over anything I ever did. This was a new emotion he was showing me. Something else he was trusting me with. Could he or would he continue to show me his different emotions? If I left I would never know. He promised I wouldn't go back to jail but how? How could he be so sure we would be able to fix things in the short time we had left before I had to report to court?

I must have been lost in my thoughts because I was surprised when I felt the shoes being pulled out of my hand. I looked up to see Ranger standing in front of me. He was wearing black slacks and a silky black shirt. He looked absolutely edible and I found myself licking my lips. His chest vibrated with a soft chuckle as he went down to his knees. He grabbed a calf and pulled my leg towards him. He placed my foot on his thigh and ran his hands from my calf down to the foot. He slid on the shoe and moved his hand back up to the bottom of my dress. His eyes were connected to mine the whole time. I was sure I was drooling when he grabbed the other shoe and repeated the same actions. He placed a kiss on each thigh before he got to his feet. He held his hand out and I took it as he pulled me to my feet.

"You look beautiful." his voice was deep

"You're not so bad yourself." I smiled

He moved out of the room and I followed him. I grabbed the black clutch again and moved the necessitates from my bag to the clutch. He went to the refrigerator and got himself some water. He was leaning against the counter watching me transfer my things as he drank his water. He looked like he wanted to say something but he was hesitant. His blank face was gone and I could read the emotions on his face. He was nervous.

"Is it just us tonight?" he asked

"Matteo is picking up Brett. They'll meet us there." I explained as I looked at his face for a reaction and of course it had slipped back to his typical blank face.

"You need to focus on a bouncer named Noah." he told me as he finished off his water.

"Noah?" I asked

"He used to work at Boogie Nights before he went to Premier." he moved around the counter and came to my side.

"You found this out?" I finished with my clutch

"From the blonde bimbo." he smiled as I stood with my mouth open.

"Let's go." he placed his hand on the small of my back and we moved to the door.

In the 911 we made it to the club in less than an hour. Ranger moved us past the line and nodded to the bouncer as we moved into the club. This was definitely a step up from Boogie Nights. The crowd was full of professionals and no one seemed sloppy drunk. The bouncers all seemed to be paying attention to the whole room rather than ogling the women on the dance floor. He found us a table at the end of the dance floor and sat with his back to the wall. The waitress came to our table and asked for our order. She only had eyes for Ranger and didn't even look at me when I ordered my beer. I scanned the room trying to locate each bouncer. He raised an eyebrow at me and nodded.

"Go get 'em tiger."

I made my way across the dance floor and headed towards the bouncer standing next to the bar. He was tall and wide. His shirt was painted on him showing off all of his muscles and tight abs. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled as I approached him.

"Hey." I greeted him

"Hey gorgeous." he nodded to me

"I'm looking for Noah." I told him

"Lucky bastard." he smiled as he gestured to a bouncer on the other side of the room.

I looked to see an attractive looking Latino with skin a shade lighter than Ranger's. He was all in black like the other bouncers and his shirt read 'Staff'. I nodded a thank you and headed towards Noah. When I reached him he looked me up and down before returning to my eyes.

"How can I help you darling?" he asked

"Noah?" I questioned

"You got 'em." his smile never left his face

"I need your help." I told him

"That's why I'm here. You got a problem?" he he took a small step towards me. "Someone bothering you?"

"I heard you used to work at Boogie Nights." I told him

"Are you a cop? You don't look like a cop." he noticed

"No, not a cop. Just interested in Keith Latty." I confided

"Why would a knock-out like you be looking for a loser like him." his smile dropped

I shrugged "Just curious."

"He's not the guy for you." he winked

"Anyone else been asking about him?" I moved beside him and leaned against the wall.

"Not tonight." his eyes went back to scanning the room "Haven't seen him this weekend."

"Last weekend?" I prodded

"Yeah. Before he came some guy was asking about him." he nodded

"What did he look like?" I was anxious for the information

"30's, a little under six foot. Black hair, brown eyes." he described the same man Eric had told us about.

"Was his hair straight or curly? Short or long? " I asked

"Short and straight." he answered after he thought about it for a minute

"What was he asking?" I turned sideways to face him.

"Wanted to know when was the last time I saw Latty. Figured he was a jealous boyfriend or husband. Probably trying to kick his ass for messing with his woman." he shrugged

"What did you tell him?" I asked

"I hadn't seen Latty yet." he thought for a moment. "It was last Friday."

"Did Latty ever show up?" I pushed off the wall.

"Yeah, around 10:00 but I never saw the guy again." he looked at me "Why do you want to know? You're way out of his league."

I smiled. "Just needed some answers. Why are you being so helpful?"

He shrugged "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Eric from Boogie Nights didn't want to cooperate at all." I told him as I moved beside him and leaned against the wall.

"He's an idiot." he shook his head

"Why did you leave there?" I was interested

"All of the bouncers are just looking to screw the drunk women. They make bets and don't do their jobs. A guy could carry a drunk woman out and they would let it happen." he blew out a breath "That's not who I am."

"That's..." I started

"Be right back." He pushed himself off of the wall and headed to the bar.

He nodded to the other bouncer there and they both approached a man at the bar. He was sitting next to a pretty girl with blonde hair. Noah picked up her drink and handed it to the bartender. He scooped up the man and pulled him to the door. The other bouncer followed and I watching as the man tried to fight against Noah. He had no problem keeping control over the guy and they disappeared behind the door.

I watched Matteo and Brett enter the club together at that moment. Matteo found my eyes right away. I bent my head towards Ranger and nodded. They both moved towards our table. Ranger nodded at them as they took their seats. I watched Matteo ask him something and Ranger answered. No one spoke for a minute and then Brett began. He looked animated as he spoke about something that excited him. Noah quickly returned and we went back to leaning against the wall side by side.

"What was that all about?" I asked him

"That scumbag put something in that chic's drink." he shook his head

"Oh wow! Good catch." I complemented him

"That's my job." he shrugged

"That guy that asked for Latty, did he have any tattoos or anything specific you remember?" I asked

"Nothing like that. He was out of place. He didn't look like the kind of guy who belonged in a club. He was very straight laced. I got the impression he would rather go home and read a book." he continued to talk

"Thank you so much for all of the information." I smiled

"Of course." he smiled as I stepped away

"And gorgeous." he called out

"Yes?" I turned back around

"I'm off on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday if you ever want to go out to dinner." he raised an eyebrow

I moved back to him. "If I didn't have a man I would be asking for your number right now."

"All of the good ones are taken. he shrugged

"That means you will be taken soon." I winked before I headed back to the table.

When I got to the table Matteo and Brett both jumped up. Brett pulled me into a hug and I smiled. He was a great person and it sucked to meet him as I was in the middle of this mess. Matteo moved towards me and put his hands on my shoulders. I moved in for a hug effectively blocking his Italian kisses. I smiled and then moved past him and took my seat next to Ranger.

"I got some great info from Noah. We got the basics from Eric about the guy asking for Latty. Noah said his hair was straight and he seemed like a book worm." I shared with them all.

"Nice." Brett nodded

"Now we have something to follow. Finally a lead." I smiled

"So we need to find the guy asking about Latty." Brett nodded

"I will have Hector check out the security cameras here and at Boogie Nights hopefully he will find something." Ranger nodded

"Would you like to dance?" Matteo asked

"Thanks, not tonight. I just need to focus." I explained as i watched his eyes drop.

I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted him in my life as a friend. I just couldn't risk hurting Ranger. Not now when he was giving me so much. He was bleeding money to help me and I would show him the respect that he deserved Ranger reached under the table and patted my thigh before resting his hand on it. I moved my hand down to join his and he laced our fingers together. Brett left to go talk to one of the bouncers who would be interested in him. I looked up and saw Noah headed our way. He smiled a greeting to everyone and then stood next to me on the side away from Ranger.

"I'm on my break." he started "I googled and it seems like you are accused of killing Latty."

I blew out a breath "Yes. That's why I'm asking around, I didn't do it so I am trying to get information to find out who did."

"It could be anyone. Hurt women, pissed off boyfriends and husbands." he shrugged

"Have you seen anyone lately pissed off at him?" I asked

"Well, I told you about the guy asking for him last week." he thought for a moment. "He seems to have had a real problem with Robby. He's the DJ." he nodded and we all looked over to the DJ booth.

Robby was tall with auburn hair and brown eyes. He had some freckles on his cheek and he was a very hot man. Toned but not bulging muscles. He had a nice face like he was a kind person. He looked up at that moment and our eyes caught. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Cual es el problema?" Ranger asked him (what's the problem?"

"Creo que tenia relaciones sexuales con su hermana" Noah answered (I think he had sex with his sister)

"Spanish?" I shook my head

"It's just faster Babe" Ranger explained

"Ella es sue mujer?" Noah asked Ranger (she is your woman)

"Si" Ranger nodded (yes)

"Bastardo suertedo" Noah smiled (Lucky Bastard)

I saw Robby glance my way again and this time he crooked his finger and gestured for me to come to him.

"I'm going to talk to Robby." I told them as I moved out of my seat.

"Be careful. There's no woman who has ever turned him down." Noah warned

As I left the table I could hear Ranger and Noah go back to their conversation. I smiled at Matteo as he watched me walk away. When I got to the DJ booth he slid off his headphones and stepped out to me.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?" he smiled

"It's a nice place." I smiled

"Much nicer since you arrived." he had warm eyes

"Noah said you might help me out." I explained

"Did he?" he smirked "I could help you out if you give me one dance."

"Don't you have to handle the music?" I asked

"I have it set up right now to go through three songs." he informed me

"Do you?" I teased

"That dance." he raised an eyebrow and held out his hand.

I took his hand and he led me onto the floor. He was playing some type of Latin song and we started to do the salsa. Thank you for the ballroom dance classes when we were getting married Dickie, It was a sexy dance but he wasn't on top of me. We were close but there was some room in between us. He seemed like a nice guy and he definitely had a charming smile. He appeared to be a genuinely nice person. He leaned forward so he could talk to me above the music.

"I love it." he smiled

"What?" I asked

"Every guy in the room is staring at you and I'm the lucky schmuck that gets to dance with you." his smiled grew wider.

"I don't know about that." I laughed

"I do." he danced with a little more pep

When the song was finished he pulled me back to the booth. He climbed behind and set up some more songs. When he finished he came out again and led me over to the bar. He ordered a water after I ordered my beer. I followed him back to the booth and we stood there drinking for a moment,

"So, tell me your name since you already know mine?" he asked

"Stephanie Plum. You can call me Steph." I told him

"Okay Steph what do you want to know?" he asked

"Noah said you had a problem with Keith Latty." I started

"Latty?" he laughed

"Yeah." I nodded

"You his girlfriend?" he raised an eyebrow

"Not even close." I rolled my eyes

"Good." he took a deep breath "Why do you need to know?"

"I am accused of killing him and I need to help prove I'm innocent. I am looking for information to get a lead on things." I explained

He nodded "My sister Mary met him at Boogie Nights. He put something in her drink."

"Oh man. So sorry." I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Thanks." he gave me a look of appreciation for a moment.

His eyes changed "She is still in therapy. It happened a couple of months ago."

"What did you do?" I asked

"I beat his ass on two occasions. We couldn't prove anything to the cops. Seems he has a friend on the force. The cop was hitting on my sister." he shook his head

"Conklin?" I asked

"Yeah, I think so. How did you know?" he asked

"He is an asshole. When I got arrested he..." I trailed off

Robby nodded "I wish I had more information for you. He was slime and I am glad he's dead."

"Sounds like no one is missing him." I agreed

"Hand me your phone." he said as I pulled it out.

"I'm adding my number in case you need anything else. I need to get back to the music." he explained

"I appreciate you being so honest with me." I watched him type in his number

"It's a shame you have a boyfriend." he handed me back my phone

"How did you know?" I was confused

"He has had his eye on you the whole time we have been talking and dancing." he smiled as I turned around and my eyes met with Ranger's

"Yeah." I nodded

"If things don't work out you can give me a call." he shrugged

"Thanks." I smiled

"I texted myself so I have your number too. I'll talk to Mary when I get home and see if she has any information for you." He told ne

"Thank you." I nodded and walked away as he moved back into his booth.

"Anything?" Matteo asked as I reached the table.

"It seems Latty drugged his sister's drink. What a piece of garbage." I shook my head

"I'm glad he's dead." Matteo spoke between clenched teeth.

"I'm going home. I am dead on my feet and starving. I think I got everything I could get here." I told them as Brett moved up behind me.

"I got nothing except everyone hated Latty." Brett explained

"Brett and I will stay and see if we can get any more information for you." Matteo smiled

"Thank you." I smiled as I hugged them both. I managed to avoid Matteo's kiss again.

Ranger and I headed for the exit and the valet quickly brought up the car. I laid back against the leather and enjoyed the soft seat and the amazing smell in the car. I felt the rumble under me and smiled. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off to sleep. I was starting to dream and saw Morelli with new pictures laughing. Conklin was there and then...

"Babe"

"Babe time to wake up." I felt Ranger's hand gently shaking my shoulder.

"What? Where?" I opened my eyes and looked out the window.

We weren't at Rangeman. We were parked in a little parking lot and looked like we were in a busy neighborhood. I glanced at the clock on the dash and it was shortly after midnight. He got out and walked around to open the door for me. Hr extended his hand and I took it. He pulled me from the car and we started walking. We were on a busy street and there were lots of people walking and driving. We turned a corner and that's when I saw it.

"You drove me to Philly?" I stopped and looked up at him.

"You said you were hungry. I thought you might like a cheese steak." he smiled that huge major wattage smile.

"Thank you." I whispered as I stood on my tip toes and planted a kiss directly on his lips.

He kissed me back and added tongue. He pulled my head towards him and plunged his tongue pulled away when we were both gasping for took my hand in his and led me around the corner. It was a busy night and I could see people in line and all of the outside tables were full. This was a popular destination for the club goers after a long night of drinking and dancing.

"Pat's or Geno's" he asked

There were two competing places. One on each corner. I had been here several times when I was in college and I knew which one was my favorite. I kept my arm in his and pulled us to Pat's. We moved into the line and Rangeer took my hand and brought it to his lips as he kissed it gently.

"Thank you." he smiled

"For what?" I asked

"For not getting too far into distraction mode. For respecting me." he admitted

"I do respect you Ranger." he pulled me in to his chest and I melted against him.


	25. Chapter 25- A Ring

Chapter 25- A Ring

I woke up confused and quickly realized I was in Ranger's bed. I was wearing my panties and one of his t-shirts. I didn't even remember how I got here. I didn't remember getting undressed. I must have fallen asleep on the way back from Philly. I heard the shower running in the bathroom but then it was shut off. I laid back and looked up at the ceiling. This was it. My last full day in Trenton. My last full day to search for clues in person. The last day to question people. The last day to see the guys who had become like brothers to me. My last day to spend with Ranger.

Tomorrow I would be heading far away from Trenton. It wasn't like we were going to find a miracle today. I didn't want to give up, but right now things were looking pretty hopeless. I still wanted to gather as much information as I could. I wasn't going away forever. It wasn't going to be a vacation. I had 30 days until Ranger would lose his money. I had 30 days to figure this all out. If it couldn't be done I would then make the decision to come back or to work on paying Ranger back somehow. There was no was I was going back to jail.

"Babe"

I snapped my head to the side and Ranger chuckled as I spoke. "What?"

"I could smell something burning all the way from the shower." he smiled.

My eyes scanned his body from bottom to top. He already had on a pair of jeans but no shirt. He ruffled his hair with the towel before tossing it into the laundry hamper. He walked to the foot of the bed and stood there staring at me. Then I remembered he was waiting for a response. He wanted to know what I had been thinking about.

"How did I get here last night?" I asked

"After you had your cheese steak you passed out in the car on the drive back. I had to carry you up here because you were dead to the world." he explained

"My dress?" I tried to raise my eyebrow.

"I did get to take it off like I had wanted, but I pictured it a little differently in my mind." he jumped right into the bed beside me.

"What are you doing?" I shook my head

"Trying to have a little fun Babe. You need a little fun." he crawled over to me and grabbed my sides. He dug his fingers in and started tickling me.

"RANGER! What the..." and then I lost it.

I was giggling, tossing and turning trying to escape his hands. I reached up and grabbed at his nipples to twist them. He pulled back with his eyes wide as his mouth dropped open. He rolled away from me and I moved after him. He was laying on his stomach and I jabbed my hands into his sides and tickled him. He didn't make any noises but I felt his body shake. He rolled over and grabbed me around the waist. He stood up and dragged me along with him as I squealed. He lifted me into his arms and I looked up at him. He leaned down to plant a kiss on my nose and then tossed me onto the bed as I screamed.

"Hey!" I hollered

"You always wanted to fly Babe." he chuckled

"Ranger!" I couldn't be angry and quickly found myself laughing again.

"Cannonball!" he yelled as he jumped onto the bed.

I rolled away and he crashed into the mattress beside me. We rolled to our sides facing each other and continued laughing. He slipped an arm under my neck and pulled me to him. He laid on his back and pulled me onto his chest. He kissed the top of my head and I reached my hand up and laid it over his heart.

"Thank you." I whispered

"For what?" he asked

"Starting my day off with laughter." I gave out a satisfied sigh

"My pleasure." he kissed me on the top of my head.

"You learn something new every day." I told him

"Babe"

"Now I know you have a playful side." I smirked

"Only with you. Let's not tell my men about this." he warned

"Maybe just Lester." I teased

"Babe"

"Okay Ranger. Your secret is safe with me." I moved in closer to cuddle against him.

"Today will be a long day." he reminded me

"Back to business." I pulled up and sat on the bed

"I already spoke to Silvio and Hector and gave them the new information to work on some searches." Ranger started "I also have Hector looking into more video feeds."

"That's great Ranger." I smiled

"Some bad news Babe." his face became blank

"What's wrong?" Now I was worried

"It's Lester." he said solemnly

"What about him?" I was confused and worried now.

"He got shot." he said matter of factly

"WHAT?" I jumped to my feet.

Ranger walked around the bed and stood in front of me. His hands reached out to hold my shoulders. "That old skip you had him checking out, Skye Randolph."

"Oh my God. This is all my fault. Is he okay?" I tried to pull away so I could get dressed "We need to go to the hospital."

"He's with Bobby." Ranger explained

"I need to go check him." I argued

Ranger's lips were tight and then suddenly a smile spread across them and he chuckled.

"What the hell?" I squinted up my eyes in anger

"A bullet grazed one ass cheek." he barked out a loud laugh

"What?" I found myself smiling

"She started stalking him and saw him talking to another girl so she shot him." he was still laughing "Funny thing is she went over and took care of him and he ended up agreeing to go out on a date with her."

"WHAT?" now I exploded

Ranger dropped his hands from my shoulders and held his stomach laughing. I gave him a shove and he fell over onto the bed. I tried to glare at him but couldn't do it. He looked so sexy laying on the bed laughing. Sexy because seeing him express emotions made me very attracted to him.

"Who knew you could be so much fun?" I shook my head and headed to the bathroom

"When you get dressed meet me on five and then I'm taking you out to breakfast." he hollered through the door

"Okay." I hollered back.

Wow! Who knew Ranger had such a playful side? That was a nice way to wake up. Now I needed to keep the happiness and positive feelings going on for the rest of the day. If anything could be found I knew Silvio and Hector could get it done. I still wanted to take some time today to go through all of the new searches and see if I could spot anything that made my Spidey senses tingle. To be honest I am beginning to worry if my Spidey sense still works at all.

I threw on jeans and a t-shirt before taking the elevator down to five. As soon as I stepped off my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and glanced at the screen. It was a text from Matteo. I leaned against the wall so I could read and respond.

 **Are you mad at me? - Matteo**

 **No not at all- Stephanie**

 **You didn't talk to me much last night- Matteo**

 **A lot on my mind- Stephanie**

 **I want to help- Matteo**

 **Nothing to be done right now- Stephanie**

 **Tomorrow?- Matteo**

 **Yes what time?- Stephanie**

 **10:00am- Matteo**

 **See you then- Stephanie**

I shoved the phone into my back pocket and moved into my conference room. Hector was the only one in there. He was seated at the big table busy on his laptop. I stood for a minute as I looked around at my time line and other notes. I sat down and Hector and I nodded at each other. I started sifting through the searches I hadn't read yet to see if anything came up. I was more than half way through when I felt the tingle on my neck. Hands were placed on my shoulders and began to massage me gently.

I reached up and grabbed a hand covering it with mine. He stayed there as I finished going through all of the papers. I blew out a sigh and then got to my feet. Ranger pulled me into a hug and I looked up at him. I forced a smile and he shook his head at me. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. We heard a throat clear and I pulled away to see Silvio standing in the doorway.

"Good morning." he made his way to the table.

"Good morning." I told him

"Buenos Dias" Hector told him

"I really feel guilty you guys are doing so much work." I told him

"Nonsense! I wouldn't want to trade places. No way am I going out there. I like it just fine in my quiet air conditioned work space." Silvio explained

"Anything new? I just went through all of the new searches and didn't see anything that caught my attention."I explained

"I didn't see anything either." Silvio agreed "But I'm not giving up."

"There may be a time..." I started

"Not until we can prove your innocence." Hector interrupted with perfect English

"Hector" I rolled my eyes.

Hector could easily go back and forth between Spanish and English. A very small group people knew this. I walked behind him to glance at his screen. I put a hand on each shoulder and leaned forward. He was watching a video of Boogie nights. The camera was focused on the entrance. Many people coming in and out. Lots of brunette men that fit our description. It was so vague and hard to know exactly who needed to find.

"Are you both checking out videos today?" I asked

"No Right now. I am only focusing on searches and Hector is only working on videos. Vince is coming in to help him. Lester was supposed to do it but apparently he can't sit down." Silvio smiled

"Poor Les." I pouted

"We're headed to breakfast. If either of you need anything call me. I have Tiny coming in from Boston to help out with the searches." Ranger told them

"Good. The more on this the easier it will go." Silvio nodded

"Also one of you can take a day off here and there." Ranger reminded them both

"Not necessary." Silvio explained as he started tapping away on the keyboard.

"Can we see Lester first?" I asked as we walked out of the room.

"Of course Babe." he slid his hand into mine and we took the elevator to four.

I knocked on his door and he shouted for us to come in. We found him in his bedroom laying on his stomach. He had a controller in his hand. Bobby was beside him in a chair and they were both into their war game. I glanced at the screen and they were shooting through a mission. I noticed they had headsets on and were barking orders to others.

"Don't you get tired of this?" I asked

"No way! Our team is kicking butt." Bobby explained

"I just wanted to check on you." I told Lester

"I'm fine. I have a date with Skye next weekend." he glanced at me for a moment and wiggled his eyebrows

"She shot you." I was confused

"She's feisty!" he smirked

"Whatever works for you." I shrugged

Bobby took off his headset and got to his feet. "Let me check you over while you're down here."

"Great." I mumbled as I followed him out of the room and to his office.

"Well, I can already see that your lip healed up and the stitches are gone." he smiled as I slid onto the exam table.

"It does feel much better." I admitted

He lifted up my shirt and examined my ribs. "No tape?"

"I forgot to put it on." I lied

"Steph, you need to keep wearing it. I know they feel much better but they aren't done healing." he sighed and moved to get the tape.

"Why don't you check Ranger's knuckles? He never has to get checked up on." I whined

"I'll check his hands after I tape you up." Bobby agreed

"Good." I was happy with myself.

"How are you doing?" he asked

"Feeling pretty good." I explained.

"I didn't mean physically." he rolled his eyes

I let a deep breath slide out through my tight lips. "Day to day. I can't handle thinking about Tuesday."

"How are things with you and Ranger? He came home alone Friday night. Then you came back almost two hours after him." he was still looking down as he taped my ribs.

"What the hell Bobby? Are you stalking us?" I was annoyed

"Just checking to make sure everything is okay." he shrugged

I growled "If you must know he took Terri Gilman home after dancing with her and some blonde bimbo." I paused "I got a ride home with Matteo."

Bobby shook his head. "You two are so screwed up."

"Are you done?" I asked

"Yes." he said as he pulled back.

He rested a hand on either side of me and looked into my eyes. Our faces were close. He stared at me for a beat and then whispered. "Remember no matter what he does, he loves you."'

I slid off the table and he stepped back. "He's my best friend Bobby, of course he loves me. In his own friendly way."

Bobby just shook his head as I made my way to the door. I thought I heard him mumble "Delusional" before I opened the door. Ranger was right there and I nearly bumped right into his chest. He held out his hands to stop me and I looked up and gave him a smile.

"Your turn."

"Babe"

"Hey, if I have to get checked out then so do you." I moved to the side and put my hands on my hips.

"Let's get this over with." he grumbled as he moved towards the table.

Bobby walked towards me with a big smile and then proceeded to close the door in my face. For a second I was tempted to push it back open. I stood still for a minute wondering why he had closed the door in my face. Then it hit me as I started to hear his voice.

"How are your hands?" I heard him ask Ranger

"They're fine." Ranger answered

"Still a bit swollen." Bobby noticed

"They're fine." Ranger told him

"How's Steph?" Bobby asked

I could hear Ranger sigh "She's dealing with it."

"And you?" Bobby asked

"Fuck off Bobby." Ranger was gruff

"Ah too many emotions." he teased

Ranger said nothing. After a few seconds Bobby spoke again "She's going to run."

"I know" Ranger told him

"You gonna let her go?" Bobby asked

"I don't know." Ranger answered

"You willing to take the chance you'll never see her again?" I heard Bobby question him

There was silence and I waited "Maybe it's best for her."

"Best for her?" Bobby laughed

"Is it best for her to go to Greece? Best for her to be around Ramos if he loses his temper? Is it best for her to get stuck in a loveless marriage?" Bobby asked

"I don't want that for her." Ranger admitted

"You'd rather she go to Sicily? Marry into the mafia? I wonder how the Grizzoli in Matteo would handle her when she is stubborn. When she is running into bad situations to help someone else without thinking. I wonder if he will get fed up. Maybe he'll just insist on her having a bunch of babies and turn her into a housewife because we all know how much she would love that."

"Point taken." Ranger told him

"Is it? Is it really? You thought Morelli was better for her and look at what happened. You already know you wouldn't force her to be something she's not. Doesn't she deserve someone like that?" Bobby pushed

"I don't deserve her." Ranger said so quietly I almost missed it

I heard movement and backed away from the door. I quickly moved down the hall and back into Lester's room. He had his headphones on and was giving orders to his solders as they prepared for battle. He was smiling and his eyes were filled with excitement. I suppose he liked being in charge and leading his troops.

"You ready?" Ranger asked from behind me

I spun around to look at him "Your hands are all good?"

"They're fine Babe" he told me as I looked over his shoulder at Bobby

"It wouldn't hurt to put some ice on them at night." Bobby shrugged

"Thanks Bobby" I smiled and he nodded

I was surprised when Ranger had decided to take us to the very diner where we met. Maybe he didn't remember. It had been almost three years now. He was still holding my hand as he led me to the table. He had been very touchy feely lately. It seemed he always needed to have a hand on me. To be touching me. It felt incredibly intimidate. I didn't know what to make of it. To be honest Ranger had been acting very un-Ranger-like since he picked me up from the jail in Atlantic City. I wanted time to sit and think about it. To think about our short talk.

And with Bobby, what did he mean by he didn't deserve me? I am a walking disaster. No one deserves to be stuck with me. Every man I am with seems the need to cheat on me so I must be lacking in some areas. More things to consider and fill my brain. Not now. I didn't want to do it right now. I needed to focus on getting answers even if everything seemed to lead to a dead end. Ugh! This man is frustrating me. He is doing things for me and taking me to places like he is trying to create memories. Then he is promising me I won't go back to jail. He risked $500,000 for me. How would I ever repay him if I couldn't find some way to prove myself innocent? It would take my entire lifetime.

"Babe"

I blinked my eyes and noticed him staring at me as his lips turned up at the ends. The waitress was at our table and she was staring at me. I closed the menu.

"I'm sorry. Can I please have scrambled eggs with bacon, ham, and hash browns? Oh and a side of white toast." I ordered

The waitress looked at me as if she didn't understand me. "He already ordered."

"I know" I nodded

"I thought you were ordering all of that to share." she explained

"Nope. Just for me." I smiled at her

She glanced at Ranger and then back to me as she shook her head. I knew she was wondering what in the world this Cuban God was doing with this white bread girl who ate like a lumberjack. Ranger reached across the table and laid his hand palm up in front of me. I lifted my hand from my lap and brought it to his. He pulled my hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He kissed each of my knuckles and the back of my hand before he laid them back down on the table. He laced his fingers inside mine.

"What are you doing Ranger?" I sighed

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow

"You know what. Pampering, vacations, cheese steaks. You have barely left my side since you bailed me out. Well except Friday night." I informed him

He nodded "I just enjoy spending time with you."

"You think I'll run without telling you?" I asked

"You just might." he shrugged

"First I could have ran Friday night when you were busy with the fake boob twins." this got a chuckle from him "Second, I promised I would tell you first."

"Babe your promises are sometimes vague. Sometimes you purposely leave out phrases and other things to allow yourself some leeway." he squeezed my hand.

"Ranger" I sighed.

There was more truth to his statement than he realized. I was planing on telling him of course but _in my own way_. I was going to meet Matteo at Mercer County Airport. It was a municipal airport that didn't have any big passenger planes or any big security checks. It was for cargo and private jets. His plane would take us to Sicily. I planned on writing Ranger a letter and leaving before he woke up. I would find a way to keep busy until I had to meet at the airport. I had no other choice.

Between Ramos and Matteo it was no contest. When I saw Alex's face after he shot Niko it scared the hell out of me. It was a mix of anger and joy. It was as if he enjoyed the violence. He was always sweet and kind to me but I figured Ranger may be right about him. If he thought I was being disloyal or I pissed him off maybe he would shoot me in the knee too. As for Matteo, I had seen his Grizzoli side but it didn't scare me. It reminded me of a cross between Ranger and Morelli.

I knew Matteo could protect me and keep me safe. The only problem would be making sure Matteo understood it was all about friendship. Of course he was sexy as hell. His green eyes and his dimples...ah. But if I was completely honest with myself he was no Ranger. Ranger told me once one of him is all I would ever need and that was very true. He also told me he would ruin me for all other men and I swear he did exactly that No other man would ever measure up to him. I wish I had ruined him for all other women.

"Stephanie" he squeezed my hand

"What?" I asked

"Where do you keep going? What are you thinking about?" he asked me,

"Just..." I stopped as the waitress came with our food.

She kept her eyes on him while she set down the plates. Then she asked him if he wanted a refill on his coffee. She never looked at me. Never asked me if my food was alright or if wanted more coffee.

"Excuse me." I interrupted

She turned to me like she had forgotten I was even there. "Yes?"

"When you're done drooling all over my fiance maybe you could get me more coffee." I glared

"Oh...uh...geez. I'm sorry. It's coming" she walked away flustered

"Babe, your fiance?"

"What? You told my parents." I smiled "By the way, where's my ring?"

He raised an eyebrow and let go of my hand. He moved it under the table and then pulled it back out. He reached for my hand and flipped it over. He slid something on my ring finger. When he moved his hand away I was completely stunned and my mouth dropped open. The ring was beautiful. There was a heart shaped diamond in the center and a sapphire on each side. I lifted my hand and examined it in the light. It fit perfectly. The diamond sparkled and it looked like it was made for my hand. Just then the waitress returned.

"I'm so sorry." the waitress stammered as she filled both of our coffee cups. She froze as she looked at my ring. "Wow! I didn't notice that before. It's breathtaking."

"Thank you." I smiled

"You sure know how to pick 'em." she said before she walked away.

I wondered if she was talking to Ranger about the ring or to me about Ranger. I laid my hand back on the table.

"Ranger!" I hissed. "What the hell? I was kidding!"

I moved my hand and he grabbed it. "Ranger I need to take it off. Where did you get this?"

"Don't take it off. Let them all believe it." he winked

"Where did you get it?" I asked

He studied my face for a moment. "It belonged to my Abuela Analena. She came here from Cuba with my Abuelo Santino. This ring is the only thing she kept all through their struggles."

"Ranger..."

"Steph, I'm not going to lie. I did change the stones but kept the setting. The three stones originally in it were all fake and worn from the years. I replaced them and gave it to my mother last Christmas." he shrugged "She handed it right back to me and told me I would need it some day." he smiled

I had to contain my thoughts when he said some day. "I can't." I told him as I reached to pull it off again.

He covered my hand with his. "No"

"No?" I questioned

"It's for you." he told me

"How does it fit so perfectly? Did Ella figure out every measurement on my body?" I asked

He shrugged "It's just meant for your finger I guess."

"It will remind you of me and our friendship." he smirked

I laughed "We're a little old for friendship rings."

"Are we?" he teased

"This is crazy." I shook my head

"Why? Are you breaking out in hives? You seem to be breathing okay." he rubbed his finger on the back of my hand.

He was right. I wasn't panicking and I wasn't flipping out. But that's easy to explain. This wasn't a real engagement ring for us. He hadn't proposed marriage and I hadn't agreed to anything. It was simply a friendship ring.

I blew out a breath.

Yeah, a friendship ring that belonged to his great great grandmother. Oh boy! I looked up at him and met his eyes. There was a hint of worry or concern. I wasn't sure what it was in his eyes but I knew I would hurt him if I gave it back. I felt like this was important to him.

I sighed "Well, I'm giving it back as soon as we fix everything."

"Everything? That may take a while." he chuckled

"So, what's on the agenda today boss?" I changed the subject.

"I have some places for us to check out." he explained as we finished our breakfast.

"Lead the way." I told him as I got to my feet.

He placed some cash on the table as he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to the door. Damn! I couldn't even afford to buy breakfast. I had all of $4.58 in my purse and nothing in my bank account. I looked down at the ring on my finger. I had seen a lot of rings shoved in my face by proud Burg women over the years but I had never seen anything like this. Simple and beautiful. I was a bit curious about the exact size of each gem because the diamond seemed pretty big. My phone vibrated as he started the car.

 **What's up?- Brett**

 **Not much-Stephanie**

 **What are your plans for today? - Brett**

"Brett wants to know what our plans are for today." I told Ranger

"You really like him." Ranger noticed

"He's helpful and he's fun to be around." I smiled

"Tell him to meet us for lunch at Point Pleasant around 1:00pm" he said as he stared forward

"Really?" I smiled

"Why not? It's on our list of stops." he kept his eyes forward as I went back to my phone.

 **How about meeting for lunch?-Stephanie**

 **Definitely! Where and when?-Brett**

 **Point Pleasant 1:00-Stephanie**

 **I'll get a ride just text me where to meet around 1:00-Brett**

 **Will do- Stephanie**

"Where are we?" I asked Ranger as I looked up to see we had stopped in a parking lot.

"You'll see." he told me as he got out of the Porsche

It was a tall building with the words 'IFly' on their sign. He came around to my side as I was getting out and took my hand. He led me to the building and we went in the door. We had to fill out paperwork and then we were led to another room. We suited up in what seemed like bulky wet suits and then we were lead into yet another room for them to explain directions. We were skydiving! We were indoor skydiving! I looked at Ranger in surprise and he just nodded. Here we go again with him filling my so called bucket list. He thought these were our last days together whether I ran or went to jail he was trying to fill my last days with happy memories. I didn't know whether to be happy or pissed off.

I looked at the giant tube looking thing. The instructor had called it a wind tunnel. He pulled me in and I did what the instructional video told me to do. I put out my hands like Superman and the wind lifted me up. I was flying. Sure I was wearing a helmet and goggles but I was flying none the less. Whenever I started to move in the wrong direction the instructor would grab me and steer me back in place.

The feeling was incredible. I closed my eyes and I was flying. I pictured the clouds and the brilliant blue sky. Looking down at the buildings and the people as I flew above them. Finally I know what it feels like. Finally I was really flying and not just jumping off of my roof. The instructor pulled me out when my time was up and I dove straight into Ranger's arms. He pulled me in tight and I rested my head against his chest for just a few seconds before I pulled away.

"That was amazing. I was flying. It was so intense. Exhilarating. Phenomenal. Incredible."I was smiling so big it was hurting my face.

"Lots of adjectives Babe." he smiled as his hands linked around my waist.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek and then turned around to watch the others. He stayed behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. His chin was resting on my shoulder. When the instructor pulled out the next guy it was Ranger's turn. I watched him walk over to the tunnel. Even in these baggy flight suits he looked hot. He was pulled in and went straight up. He looked relaxed like he had flown a million times before. The instructor never had to readjust him and he never went of course. He was magic. Magic in every way.

I was still smiling ear to ear as we made our way to the car. He opened my door and I slid in before he closed it behind me. Once he go in we sat there for a moment reflecting on what we just did. We looked at each other at the same time and he reached over to run the back of his hand up and down my cheek.

"Did you have fun Babe?" he asked

"I definitely had fun." My smile was still plastered across my face.

He gently used his fingers to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He leaned in as I did and we met in the middle. His lips were on mine and the kiss quickly became deep and demanding. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in closer as our tongues danced together. I melted into the seat and let out a soft moan. He cupped my face as he slowly pulled away. He leaned back in and gave me a peck on the cheek and then another. Every time he tried to pull back his lips returned to mine. Finally he sat back into his seat as we both worked to regain our regular breathing.

"Babe" was all he said as he started the car and began to drive.

"No more bucket list things. I feel like you think I am dying." I shook my head

"I just want you to have fun. I know we have some more investigating to do. I was hoping the adrenaline rush would really wake-up your brain." he was quickly back into the zone before I could speak.

As he drove I did feel like my senses were more alive. I glanced at the ring again and bit my lower lip. I just couldn't get a grip on his thoughts. Was he trying to make up for the promise he knew he would have to break? The kissing. Oh boy the kissing. That was amazing and perfect. His lips, his tongue and the heat from his body all felt very Rangerlike. Trying to split my brain between figuring out Ranger and figuring out y case was driving me crazy. I couldn't just think about one without considering the other. I was surprised when I felt the car stop and Ranger's hand was on my shoulder gently shaking me.

"Where are we?" I asked as I sat up and tried to get my barrings.

"Back at the Bayview Motel." he told me as he got out of the car.

I opened my door an moved out onto the cement. My legs felt a bit wobbly. I stretched and looked around. Ranger walked around to the back of the car and I followed him. He took my hand and led me across the parking lot to a Denny's restaurant. We went inside and he asked to talk to the manager. He asked him about the camera outside in the parking lot and soon persuaded him to hand over the memory stick. He grabbed my hand and led me back into the lot.

"How did you know?" I asked

"We didn't notice the camera the first time because it was hidden behind that sign." he motioned to the street light.

I looked up and saw the remove your valuables sign and spotted the lens just above it. I moved back behind the sign and saw the rest of the camera. I was excited about the new potential evidence. He handed me the stick and I practically ran back to the car. We were on the road and headed back to Rangeman as I clutched the stick in my hand. My body was humming with excitement as I leaned forward in my seat the whole drive.

We took the elevator and burst into the conference room. I ran to Hector who had looked up when he heard us enter. I handed him the stick and he immediately inserted it into his laptop. I watched as he typed a few commands and the video popped up. He had it set to last Friday night and fast forwarded the video to start at 10:30pm.

I was glued to the screen and completely on edge. I felt Ranger's hand on the back of my neck and my body relaxed. Hector kept slowly moving the button to fast forward as we watched people walk by. Parking their cars, coming out of the restaurant, and in the distance you could see the motel. We watched as my car pulled up and he stopped fast forwarding and played it at regular speed.

My car sat for a few minutes before my door finally opened. You couldn't see my face only the shadow of my body. I walked towards the sidewalk in front of the doors. I moved towards a column holding up the walkway above. A man appeared behind me and moved behind the column with me. we were both hidden for an entire minute. Then he stepped out from the column and I followed him. I had something in my hand as I continued to follow him off the screen.

"Can you zoom in?" Ranger asked him

"I'll try. This isn't the greatest quality video." Hector was typing away at the keyboard again.

He rewound the video to when the man appeared and zoomed in. The picture was grainy and dark. There wasn't much light in front of the motel. The only light was coming from the parking lot. I knew it was me by the shape of my body but you couldn't make out my face. I studied the man. I couldn't make out his face and he didn't look familiar. I looked his body up and down. He seemed average. No big muscles and not overweight, just a typical build. He seemed to be about 5'10". He appeared to be the same man Noah had described when we spoke to him at the Premier dance club.

"Why am I following him?" I asked out loud.

No one answered me as Hector moved from frame to frame and we tried to get a better view of faces. Hector froze the screen as I came out from behind the column.

"Gun" Hector said quietly

I looked into my hand and saw it. My gun was hanging from my hand. Not aimed at anyone. I was following this guy but I had no idea this video didn't bring any memories back. I stepped away and blew out a breath. We finally had something but at the same time it was nothing. Grainy pictures of a man that I wittingly followed with a gun in my hand. Who the hell would I follow and why would I have my gun in my hand? I wasn't drugged, we all knew that. If anything I guess this video might make me look worse because I was carrying my gun and headed towards Latty's room.


	26. Chapter 26- The Last Night

Chapter 26- The Last Night

We continued watching until we saw the man walk past the column again and then he was gone. I never came back into view. After a while Hector moved to his feet mentioning something about coffee. I sat in his chair and continued to view the video over and over. I felt my Spidey senses go off like crazy. I had something I just didn't know what it was. This grainy video can't be it, there has to be more. After several more viewings I dropped my head into my hands.

"Babe" I felt his hands on my shoulders

"What?" I kept my head down.

"We will find something more. Now we know there was definitely someone else with you at the motel. He is most likely the man who had been asking for Latty." He knelt down beside me and I glanced at his face.

"Okay. I get out of my car and go towards the room. A man comes up and we do something behind that column for almost a full minute and then I walk out with my gun in my hand." I was speaking out loud but mostly to myself.

"There's got to be a reason." Ranger patted my thigh.

I took a deep breath trying to maintain my control. "Why am I following him?"

I lost it when I spoke and felt the tears quickly moving down my face. My breath kept hitching in my throat. I heard Ranger straighten up before he pulled me against him. He rubbed my back and hushed me as my tears continued to fall. I pushed him away gently and glanced around the room. Silvio and Hector were both missing and we were alone.

"Damn it Ranger! I was so excited about this video." I sniffled

He didn't say anything he just watched me. He knew me well enough to understand I needed to work this out on my own.

"I stupidly thought we would come back here and all of my problems would be over. The mystery would be solved. You would get your money back and I could..." I had been pacing and froze in my spot.

If I finished this sentence I would say I could stay. I wanted to stay so badly. I wanted to stay with him and my family at Rangeman. I went back to pacing and the tears continued to flow. Ranger stood there next to the computer with his arms crossed in front of his chest. My phone vibrated and I jumped. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the screen.

 **Stay away from Manoso- Unknown caller**

I shook my head and tossed the cell phone across the room. It landed in the garbage can and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't do that again if I had tried. Ranger walked over and pulled it from the trash. He checked my screen and apparently read the message.

"Babe" he walked back towards me

"Don't Babe me Ranger. You know I have been getting texts like this. Stay away from Morelli, stay away from Niko, stay away from Matteo. Soon they will be stay away from Lester, stay away from Bobby. I can't get any of these things to line up." I sighed as he handed my phone back to me.

"You'll figure it out. You always do." he assured me "I know you can do this Steph."

"Time is running out!" I nearly screamed.

"Babe"

Silvio came running into the room and went directly to his computer. "Stephanie."

"What did you find?" I asked him as I moved over to his screen.

"The four women who filed charges against Lon Motnick?" he started "All dead."

"Dead?" I asked

"All dead. It may not look suspicious because they are spread out." He cleared his throat before he continued. "The charges of sexual assault were brought against Motnick eight years ago and then dropped almost immediately. It seems every two years one of the women died. The first one was a car crash, the second a fire, the third suicide and the final Lyla Ritcher died last Wednesday. She woke up to an intruder in her house and was killed by a single gunshot."

"Great." I exhaled "More mysteries and more dead women. We still don't even know anything about Tanya."

"What in the hell? That is not Conklin/Motnick on the camera. Is it a friend of his? Obviously my Spidey sense goes off when I look at the video but we have nothing." I plopped down into a chair.

"We're getting close. We're finding more clues." Silvio assured me

"Okay, please keep checking. I have an idea to try to get some more information." I announced

"Let's go." I told Ranger as I stood up

"Where are we going?" he asked

"Point Pleasant." I grabbed his hand and started to pull him from the room and then I turned around. "Thank you both so much. I appreciate all of the time and effort you are putting into these searches for me."

"Of course." Silvio nodded as he kept his eyes on the screen

"Anything for you Angel." Hector said under his breath.

We made it to Point Pleasant in no time. Ranger in his zone and I was deep in thought As soon as we pulled into a parking spot I texted Brett. I told him to meet us at the hot dog stand in front of the balloon popping game. As soon as we approached him I could see Matteo standing next to him smiling. I heaved out a breath as I felt Ranger stiffen next to me. Our shoulders were touching but we weren't holding hands anymore. I gave them both hugs and managed to avoid any kisses. We all got a hot dog, even Ranger and then made our way to a bench.

I was in between Matteo and Ranger as Brett stayed standing.

"It's so good to see you il mio Stephanie." Matteo told me as he patted my leg (my Stephanie)

"Good to see you both." I smiled

"Anything new?" Matteo asked

"Yeah, what's going on?" Brett added

"I have an idea and I need your help Brett." When I spoke to him he smiled big.

"I'd love to help. Are we going on a stake-out?" he bounced with excitement

"More like a blackmail mission for information." I smiled and squished up my nose making an evil face.

"Uh oh." Matteo smiled "What's the plan?"

"First I need to play a few games and eat some funnel cake." I explained "Then you guys will follow us back to the Burg."

They both nodded and we all got to our feet. We spent the next hour walking the boardwalk and playing games. Brett and I didn't have a lot of luck but Matteo and Ranger were able to win most every game that required shooting or throwing. I happily handed out my stuffed animal prizes to some kids we passed as we moved back to the Porsche. Matteo had parked on the other end of the boardwalk. We split up and they agreed to meet us at the nearby parking lot so they would be able to follow us.

"Are you going to tell me the plan Babe?" Ranger asked me as he drove

"We're going to Morelli's house." I told him

"That may not be such a good idea." he explained

"Why?" I asked

"When you were in the car I may have accidentally bumped into his face with my fist." I watched the corners of his mouth turn up slightly.

"Okay well you won't be involved. I am going in with only Brett." I announced

"Babe"

"Trust me. You can hang out by a window or the back door. I have my panic button. I will keep my hand in my pocket the whole time ready to press." I assured him.

"Stephanie." he shook his head

"Trust me." I pleaded

"Can I ask you a question?" he glanced at me

"Now I'm nervous. You are out of your zone and asking m a question. It's like hell froze over." I gave out a breath of laughter

"Babe"

"Go ahead." I encouraged him

He was silent for a couple of minutes. Just when I was about to yell at him to speak he did. "What did you ever see in Morelli? Why did you keep going back?"

I didn't answer right away. I was thinking about it first. I knew the answers because lately I had been asking myself the same questions.

"First there was the choo choo incident. My parents blamed me and I felt like they were ashamed of me. I steered clear of him for a long time. Then in high school I developed a crush on him. When he came into the bakery and gave me attention I felt special. When he took my virginity on the floor..." I paused to look at Ranger. His jaw was clenched and I could see the vein in his neck.

"Well, I felt ashamed again. I was so angry with myself. He wrote about me everywhere and actually thought I should be appreciative." I shook my head

"What did he write?" Ranger asked

I sighed "Stephanie Plum tastes just like a cupcake. Soft and sweet and good to eat. Go to the bakery and get yourself a treat."

"And you were supposed to appreciate that?" he shook his head

"It ruined the rest of my time in High School. Every guy that asked me out seemed to have read that and thought I was easy. My reputation was destroyed." I paused "I felt such satisfaction when I ran him over with the Buick."

He laughed "I wish I could have seen that."

"Me too." I glanced over at him and saw him smile.

"Then when he was an FTA it became a mission to punish him. Without realizing it I was falling back into the same pattern of high school crush. After that it was just easy to be with him because I already knew him. We watched games and ate pizza. We argued and fought. That was our whole dating life. Our relationship was off more times than it was on and then I met you..." I trailed off

"In that diner what were you thinking? The first time." he asked

"You tell me first. What did you think about me?" I suggested

"Okay, I'll go first." he thought for a moment "I am about to be very honest." he announced

"I can take it." I assured him

"When you walked in I was taken by your eyes. I thought you were beautiful. I think I had a hard on as I watched you move closer." he smiled

"Ranger!" I slapped his shoulder.

"Honesty right?" he asked and I nodded "I thought you were smart but I also thought you wouldn't do well in the job. I thought you were too naive I was hoping you would be afraid of me and take off running" he stopped again. "But you didn't. You didn't even seem intimidated by me."

"My determination outweighed any fear I had." I shrugged

"I know! It was driving me crazy." he gave out a chuckle

"Mysterious Man in black. Someone who played street and could quickly change into business man." I reminded him

"You remember a certain shower rod?" he asked me

"I'll never forget it." I confessed

"Why did you call me?" Range asked

"You were the only one I could trust." I confessed

"And now?" he asked

"More than anyone. Still there's some things I can't tell you yet." I admitted

We both stopped talking and he fell into his zone. When we pulled up outside of Morelli's house Ranger grabbed my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed each finger. He rubbed the finger that held the ring and gave it several kissed. He produced a wire from his pocket an reached his hand into my shirt as he taped it on the underside of my breast. He moved his hand out slowly as he grazed me and my body shuddered. I patted his leg and jumped out of the car. Ranger moved to the back of the car and took his usual stance with his arms crossed in front of his. Matteo pulled up behind Ranger.

Brett bounded out of the car and came straight for me."I am so excited! I can't wait to tell all of my friends how I worked with you."

I hugged him and then pulled away. "This is very personal and I won't be mad at all if you say no." I assured him

"I'm ready to do it all." Brett smiled

"I want you to tell Morelli you have video from the weekend you spent together. This will terrify him." I informed him

"And then what?" Brett smiled

"I will get some answers I need." I explained

"This is going to be good!" Brett smiled as I pulled out my phone.

I dialed Morelli's number and he answered on the second ring. "Cupcake!"

"We need to talk." I told him

"Finally. I knew you would come to your senses." He heaved a sigh of relief

"Where are you?" I asked

"I'm about twenty minutes out. I had to check out a homicde in Mt. Laurel." he explained

"Okay, I'll meet you at your house." I assured him

"You alone?" he asked

"You know I'm not traveling alone." I admitted

"If Manoso is there he better not even step foot on the walkway." he sounded pissed

"He won't" I assured him before I disconnected

"We have twenty minutes." I told them before turning to Brett. "In ten minutes I want you to lay down in the Porsche so he won't see you. Once I'm inside with him you will come and knock on the door."

"Sounds good." Brett nodded

"You will be alone with him?" Matteo asked

"I'll be fine." I patted his arm

"No" Matteo told me

"It's not your choice." I told him

"I offered to go in with you." Ranger smiled.

"He specifically said Ranger is not even to step on his walkway." I gave them both an annoyed look.

"Let's at least try and if he argues I will come back out and stand with Ranger" Matteo offered

I glanced at Ranger and he gave a slight nod. "Okay Matteo. We'll try."

I sat down on the curb and Brett moved down beside me. Matteo and Ranger were side by side leaning against the back of the Porsche. Now I need to think of all the questions I need answered by Morellii. I needed to know everything he knew about Conklin. I needed to know if he knew anything about the four girls who had made allegations against Conklin.

"Anello bello." Matteo spoke to Ranger as he moved in beside him (Nice ring)

"Grazie" Ranger smiled (Thank you)

"Fa a sapere cosa vuol dire." Matteo spoke to him (Does she know what it means)

"E un segno di amicizia" Ranger shrugged (It's a sign of friendship)

"Che e una stronzata." Matteo shook his head. "Stai cercando di mantenere la sua" (That's Bullshit) (Are you trying to keep her)

"E sempre stata la mia" Ranger smirked (she's always been mine)

I thought about asking them to speak English or asking them to just stop talking completely. Instead I just listened as I tried to pick up a word here and there. So far all I got was a form of my because Matteo had called me his Stephanie and it was Mio. I also assumed Grazie meant thank you. Other than that I didn't have much more.

"Che non puo essere comrato." Matteo crossed his arms. "Lei non e impressionato dal denaro" (She can't be bought) (she is not impressed by money)

Okay so denaro had to be money and impression or impress was in there. I was still trying to pick up words here and there.

"Lei o automobili" Ranger looked at Matto (or cars)

Now I figured it out. They were discussing cars.

"Lo non rinuncio" Matteo stared at Ranger (I'm not giving up)

"Inteso" Ranger nodded "E lei sempre su quellaereo domani." (understood) (Is she getting on that plane tomorrow)

"Lei e impreevedibile." Matteo shrugged (She is unpredictable.)

"Mi diresti se sapessi.?" Ranger asked(Would you tell if you knew)

"Senza che sta a lei" Matteo told him (no that's up to her)

"Okay that's enough. I don't even want know what you two are saying. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to leave people out?" I told them both as I tried to break up their little chat session.

I looked at Brett "Back of the car please."

"Farei qualsiasi cosa per lei." Matteo told Ranger as he pulled off of the car. (I would do anything for her)

"Conosco la sensibilita." Ranger stayed against the car.(I would do the same.)

"Tu la ami?" Matteo spoke to Ranger as I got to my feet. (Do you love her)

"Piu che saprai mai" Ranger's voice stayed calm. (more than you'll ever know)

"E stato amore a prima vista per me." Matteo moved towards me. (Love at first site for me)

When we saw Morelli's car coming down the street both Matteo and Ranger froze.

"The mic is turned on. Keep your hand in your pocket on the panic button." Ranger ordered as I nodded

Morelli pulled up into his driveway. He got out and smiled at me as he reached the back of his car. His smile faded when his eyes landed on Ranger. He made his way to the porch and then turned back to me.

"Are you coming?" he asked

"Yes" I took a step forward and Matteo moved with me. Morelli said nothing so we kept walking together.

When we reached the porch Morelli held up his hand. "Sorry Matteo, you stay outside with Manoso."

"I won't do anything." Matteo promised

"Sure like you didn't come to try to kick my ass last time." Morelli shook his head.

"I'll be fine." I told Matteo as I moved towards the door.

Morelli held the door open for me as I moved inside. I kept my hand in my pocket wrapped around the panic button. I wasn't trying to do something stupid and I certainly wasn't going to give him the chance to hurt me. We moved into his living room and he gestured for me to take a seat. I walked past the couch and sat in the recliner. He sat down across from me on the couch and smiled.

"How are you Cupcake?" he asked

"I'm doing as best as can be expected." I told him

"What can I do for you? How can I help you? Give me a chance to help you. Stay here with me" Morelli pleaded

"I can't do that and you know it." I shook my head

"Don't you trust me?" he asked

"I'm afraid to trust you." I admitted

"You're afraid of me?" he asked

"I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore." I sighed "Those pictures. Terri."

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am about the pictures. He thought you looked familiar and googled you. He realized you were with me and called me. I went to meet him and he showed me the pictures. Of course my first thought was this is wrong. I thought you looked hot. Then they gave me a way to try to get you married to me. I just want you to be mine. No matter whether you live here or you are locked up. I want to claim you as mine." he looked down

"Why?' I asked

"I needed something. Something to hold over your head or something to remind me of you." he shrugged

"What? Why?" I was confused

"I was losing you." he kept his head down.

"What made you think that?" I needed to hear his answer.

"I see the way he looks at you like you're lunch. I know the way he is when you are missing or you need protection. How he supports and helps you with your job. The cars." he sighed

"Joe..." I shook my head

"He calls you Babe. You're my fiancee and he calls you Babe." he looked up at me with sadness

"I can't control what he calls me." I sighed

"You can control your conversations in the alley." he glared

"We went back there to talk about cases privately." It was the truth, but I was leaving out the mind melding kisses.

"I know you want..." Morelli was interrupted by the knock on the door.

"If this is Manoso or Matteo trying to come and check on you, I am using my gun." Morelli got up from his couch.

When he opened the door he froze. His mouth dropped open and he stood there unmoving. Brett came in and walked past Morelli. He made his way to me and stood beside me. Morelli looked back and forth from the open door to Brett. Finally he closed the door and slowly walked back to the couch. He sat down stunned and didn't say a word.

"Hey Joe. Remember me?" Brett asked him

Morelli nodded but still didn't say a word. He looked like he was in a daze. He didn't blink and just stared at me.

"Joe, when we were together I took some video." Morelli's mouth dropped open

"Exactly!" Brett laughed "It was good."

"How?" Morelli squeaked out

"I keep a camera in my bedroom." Brett winked at him.

"I can't...no one" Morelli was stuttering

"Don't worry. No one will ever see the video." I consoled him "As long as you answer some questions."

He thought for a moment and looked at Brett. He took a deep breath and turned to me "What do you want to know?"

"Conklin and the women. The ones who accused him. What happened?" I asked

"I don't know anything about that. He said it was all bullshit and he said he wasn't worried about it. Each time one of the women died he would say anotehr one bites the dust but I left it alone" he confessed

"The last one died a week ago." I informed him

"I had..I had no clue." he honestly looked surprised.

I gave no expression as I slipped on Ranger's stone face. "Terri?"

He sighed "I have been doing her on and off since high school. You were always number one to me. You are the one I want to be my wife. She is simply a play thing. I do all of the things to her that I won't do with you. I respect you too much."

I rolled my eyes "Are you working with Martin and Harris?"

"Yes. I dropped a tracker in your purse." he took a deep breath. "I also put a small listening device on your phone."

I pulled out my phone and handed it to him "Take it off."

He took my phone and took off a tiny button I hadn't even noticed. It was the size of a pencil tip and I shook my head. I felt like a real idiot. I dumped my purse on the couch beside him and he pulled the tracker out from my things. I shook my head in disgust as I threw everything back into my purse."What have they found when they investigated the scene? Something they haven't released."

"The shoulder shot matches up with where you were standing." he sighed "The chest shot is not the same. It doesn't matter. The chest shot was first so you probably moved in closer for the shoulder shot."

"What else is going on?" I pushed "Tell me about the charges against Conklin. How did he even get on the force?"

"The charges were dismissed. The Atlantic City PD is not so picky. He applied at several departments before they took him. He convinced them the charges came from disgruntled ex-girlfriends." he explained

"Why did he change his name?" I asked

"To avoid the charges. If you look up Conklin in a typical search program he is clean as a whistle. It's only when you look up Motnick with more advanced searches can you find the charges." he paused "I don't know anything else Cupcake."

"If you're holding back and we find out the Burg will see your video." Brett warned

He let out a deep breath. "Taylor thinks you're innocent and he is doing everything he can to get Conklin fired. He is trying to connect him to the deaths of the four accusers. Conklin is trying to put a hit out on him. He approached one of Grizzoli's people and a guy from Ramos' family. They both turned him down. He is looking for an independent to take Officer Taylor out."

"Take him out? What the hell? He's a cop!" I shook my head

"Taylor has been gathering statements from women Conklin has taken advantage of when they were in lock-up." Morelli admitted

"Are they investigating anyone else for Latty's death?" I asked

"No. They are doing everything they can to find evidence against you. Martin has a hard on for you and he's dying to see you locked up." Morelli admitted

"What now?" I asked him

"Martin has statements from Connie and Lula stating you are a loose cannon and always quick to pull out your gun when doing apprehensions." he fidgeted with his hands. "Your parents gave statements as well. They said you purposely put yourself in situations where your life was in danger. They talked about you loving the adrenaline rush when you apprehend. How rough you are with the skips."

"Are you testifying against me?" I asked

"I can't if we're married." he stared deep into my eyes.

"I guess that's all." I told him as I got to my feet.

Brett and I made our way to the door and Morell followed. "I'm sorry. I really am." he said behind my back.

I held the door open and Brett stepped out first. Morelli grabbed my left wrist and looked at the ring. "What the fuck is this?"

"A friendship ring." I told him as I tried to pull my wrist away.

"Bullshit." anger flashed in his eyes "Is it from Manoso or Palazzo?"

"It's not like that." I argued.

He pulled my wrist and we were face to face. "Let her go." we both turned to see Ranger right outside the door.

"You're pathetic." Morelli shook his head. "Blackmail. Whoring around. What happened to the Stephanie I fell in love with?"

"I grew up and realized you were a high school crush. I was infatuated with the boy but never the man." I pulled my wrist away "I loved you as a friend Joe. You were comfortable."

"Loved?" he raised an eyebrow

"Yes. Past tense as in not anymore." Ranger pulled the screen door open.

He reached around my waist as he pulled me to him. Morelli didn't move. Ranger released me and pushed me behind him where Matteo stood. Matteo grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"This is done. You're done. Don't touch her again. Don't call her. Don't even look at her." Ranger threatened "If you ever really loved her then leave it alone. Stop working to lock her up when she is innocent."

"I..." Morelli ran his hand through his hair. "I'll leave her alone but I have to work my case."

"Your funeral." Ranger shrugged.

"She'll come back to me. She always does." Morelli smirked

Matteo grabbed my hand and pulled me away as Ranger followed us. We went to the cars and Matteo opened the door for the Porsche. He slid me in and buckled my seat belt. He kissed me on the forehead before closing the door. Ranger slid into the car and pulled away from the curb. We followed Matteo and he drove for a bit before pulling into the parking lot of as diner. I got out of the car and followed everyone inside. We all moved to a booth in the back. I slid in first with Ranger beside me. I was across from Matteo and looked at him as he forced a smile with no dimples.

"I can put it out there that Conklin is free game." Matteo told Ranger

"Not yet." Ranger told him as the waitress came over and we all ordered coffee.

"I am going to have a copy of the conversion sent to Taylor to give him a heads up and the plan." Ranger explained

"I hope I helped." Brett told us

"You were incredible. We would have never gotten this information without you." I assured him

"What else?" Matteo asked

"I will take Stephanie back to Rangeman and we will work on some new searches and gather everything we can." Ranger explained as Matteo nodded.

"Tell your Uncle thank you." I told Matteo

"I won't let anything happen to you." Matteo smiled and I got both dimples.

He reached across the table and took my hand as he gave it a quick squeeze. I squeezed his hand back before I pulled mine away. We finished our coffee and gave our goodbye hugs before we headed back to Haywood. Ranger was in his zone and I was burning up my brain. We made our way to my conference room and Ranger pushed a laptop in front of me. He left the room and I began. My phone buzzed and I checked it. I had five unread text messages.

 **See you tomorrow in the lot- Matteo**

 **Don't you learn? Do I have to teach you a lesson? Stay away from Morelli.- unknown**

 **I'm sorry- Morelli**

 **I need your help. I need to borrow some money.- Lula**

 **You don't deserve Matteo- unknown**

I sighed and answered Matteo with a thumbs up. I got back to the computer and searched everything I could with nothing but dead ends. I felt hands on my shoulders and my neck tingled. My body relaxed as Ranger kissed the top of my head.

"Babe"

"Ranger"

"It's seven o'clock. Come have dinner with me." he continued to rub my shoulders.

"Okay." I said softly as I closed the laptop.

He took my hand and led me to the elevator as we moved up to seven. I could smell the food before he shut the door. Ella had really outdone herself. He guided me to the table and I took my seat. He went to the kitchen to get the food and served me. The plate he set in front of me held a big slice of lasagna. When he brought his plate over he set down some warm bread and butter in front of me. I scooped the lasagna into my mouth and gave out a moan as the warm delicious food touched my tongue.

I glanced over at him and watched him eat his spinach lasagna. When we had finished he collected our plates. I started to get up and he held out his hand as he motioned me to sit back down. He brought over a plate with a silver top He set it down in front of me. When he pulled off the top my eyes went wide. There were small pieces of chocolate cake, cheesecake, pineapple upside cake, birthday cake and chocolate mousse. I licked my lips and Ranger chuckled.

"I wish you would look at me like that." I looked up at him and caught his big smile.

"Thank you." I smiled before I lifted my fork and got to work.

I tried and tasted each dessert. I couldn't possibly declare and one of them my favorite because it was all delicious. I couldn't help but think this was my last meal. I looked up at Ranger and he was just standing there staring at me. I looked up and down his whole body until my eyes stopped at his manhood. I could tell my moans of pleasure were having an effect on him. When I finished he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him as he led me to the bedroom. He moved me to the bed and I sat down.

"Relax." he smiled at me. "I'm going to run some bath water for you."

"Mmm that sounds perfect." I smiled and laid back onto the pillow.

When I stepped into the hot water I laid back and watched the bubbles gather around the top. Ranger came in and sat beside me on the floor. he told me to lean forward and grabbed the loofah. He applied some soap and began to wash my back. My hair was in a pony tail so he started at my neck. He moved back and forth across my back and stopped when he hit the water that covered my ass. He worked his way back up and continued his course. He dipped the loofah into the water and then squeezed it over my back. I closed my eyes as I felt the hot water gliding from my neck to the water. H grabbed my shoulder and gently glided me back into the water and sat back.

"How are you doing?" he asked me

"Relaxed now." I closed my eyes as I leaned my head back.

"Proud of you Babe." I heard his voice.

"Why?" I asked

"How you have handled everything. I know it hasn't been easy." he remarked

"Thank you" I whispered.

When the water started to turn cold he took my hand and helped me step out of the tub. He wrapped me in a towel and pulled me close to his body as he kissed my forehead. He guided me back to the bedroom and moved me to the bed. I sat down and he gently kissed my lips.

"I need a shower." he told me as he cupped my face

I nodded and he moved back to the bathroom. As soon as I heard the water I ran to the closet. I put on panties and one of his t-shirts before I decided now was the time. I threw a few pairs of jeans into my duffle bag. I added shirt, bras and panties. I already had toiletries n there from the last time I had used it. I took a couple of his shirts to sleep in before zipping it up. I ran back towards the front door and placed my bag in the coat closet.I sighed and went to the kitchen to grab some water. I carried my bottle back to the bedroom and crawled into the bed. I still had the towel wrapped around me when I heard the water shut off.

He came out of the bathroom in his towel and his eyes went directly to me. He stood there for a second as our eyes locked. He pulled the towel from his waist and I watched him dry off his body. My eyes moved to each area as he slowly moved the towel back and forth. When he had finished he dropped the towel and moved like a panther stalking his prey. When he made his way to the bed he crawled up beside me and pulled me into a deep kiss.

***************SMUT***********

I sat up wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me with him. He rolled onto his back and I straddled his body. I sat back ad traced my hands all over his chest and abs. His skin was warm and his abs were tight. I stared into his eyes as I massaged his chest and abs. My hands went past his nipples and they hardened as I gently slid over them. He reached up and set his hands on my hips and squeezed. His hands slowly started moving up as he worked them up an down the sides of my body.

He reached up and grabbed the bottom of the shirt. I raised my hands and he pulled it over my head. He threw it to the floor before he reached up and grabbed my neck with one hand. He pulled me down on top of him and wrapped his other arm around my back to hold me tight against him. His lips were soft against mine When I slightly parted my lips I felt his tongue slowly move across my bottom lip. He pulled my lip into his mouth and gently nipped at it. I opened my mouth wider and he licked my top lip. His tongue plunged into my mouth and soon our tongues were twisting and turning around each other.

His hands were all over me. He was rubbing my back. Moving his hands up and down the sides of my body. We pulled apart to catch our breath. he kept me tight against him and buried his face into my hair. I turned my head as I presented my neck to him. He licked it from collar to ear. Then he laid small kissed on that same exact line. I was moaning and my lower body was twisting as he placed open mouth kisses in the same spot.

"Mark me" I moaned

He growled deep as his chest rumbled. He moved down to my collar bone and to the top of my breasts. He grabbed my skin between his lips and gently sucked as I gave out a moan. He moaned as he held my skin in his mouth. My heartbeat quickened as I felt his tongue move across the skin he held in his mouth. He flipped me onto my back and moved his body lower. I wiggled my way higher up to the pillows. I watched him as he moved up onto his knees. He scanned my body up and down like he was trying to make a picture in his mind.

"So beautiful." he whispered

The light from the bathroom hit his body as he climbed towards me on all fours. He stopped at my feet and kissed the top of each one. Next he moved to my ankles and continued making a slow path up my legs. He got to my hip and then moved to my belly button. I let out a giggle when he dipped his tongue in. I looked down to see his smiling face.

"Babe" he gave me that giant grin that melted me.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me up into a sitting position. He kept me there with his arms wrapped around my waist and started kissing again. He continued from my belly and went up between my breasts until he hit my neck. He pulled his body up until he was on his knees in front of me. He ran his hands through my hair and I threw my head back. He kissed up and down my neck. Now he was covering my face in soft sweet kisses. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I stared straight into his before I heard a low growl from somewhere inside of him.

He took my mouth again this time deeper and I felt like I melted right into the bed. Then he was at my ear. His tongue was out now. No more kisses. He licked behind my ears and down my neck. When he reached my breast bone my body gave out a shiver. He licked his way around each breast before he began at one nipple. While he licked and sucked one he punished the other with his talented fingers. He continued back and forth enjoying the moans that escaped my mouth. My mouth dropped open in a surprise gasp when he stopped and moved back down my body with only his tongue.

I grabbed his arms and stopped him as I pulled him back up to my mouth. "Come here. Let me look into your eyes."

He nodded as he leaned in and kissed me deeply. Tonight I wanted to feel every inch of him covering every inch of me. He ground himself into me and I moaned into his mouth. He was reading my mind. There was barely anything between us and I felt how completely hard he was. One hand was in my hair and the other on my hip. I knew I was slowly losing control. I was moaning into his mouth as he moved against me then he suddenly stopped. His hands gripped each side of my panties before he pulled back and looked into my eyes as he waited for an answer. I nodded my head and he pulled them off of me slowly. When he reached my ankles and got them completely off his hands slowly made their way back up my legs.

He stopped at my core and gently placed a kiss on each thigh before he kissed my center. My body twisted in pleasure as I reached down to grab his hair. I pulled it gently as I guided his mouth back up to mine. He plunged into my mouth and kissed me with undeniable passion. Our mouths moved in desperation as we both tried to get more of each other. He pulled back slightly and kissed my lips once more gently. He pulled himself up onto his elbows as he stared into my eyes.

He reached one hand down and slid his thickness back and forth in my warm wet folds. I moaned deeply and I continued panting and moaning. He lined himself up with my core and kept his eyes on me. I nodded again as he slowly slid into me. When he had filled me to the hilt he stopped. He reached both hands up and cupped my face as he leaned in and kissed me slowly. I felt his hips move against me as he moved in and out. He pulled back from the kiss and watched my face as he moved inside me. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes as my body burned with pleasure.

He grabbed my chin and guided my face back to look at him. I opened my eyes as he stared into mine. I couldn't look away. We both needed to feel the connection we held between our eyes. His hands moved to cup my breasts in his and he massaged them as he moved in and out. He brought his mouth back onto mine. I kissed him back and let myself moan into his mouth. I felt his lips curve up into a smile. He pulled nearly all the way out and then pushed back into me as his tongue pushed back into my mouth. I raked my finger nails up and down his back.

We moved together slowly whispering our moans in each others mouths. He moved his hands to the bed on either side of me and slowly increased his pace. He was staring down into my eyes and I struggled to keep them open. I threw my head back as I felt the tingle in my body. I was close and I knew he could read it in my eyes. He moved harder against me as he plunged deeper into my core. He pushed me over the edge and I moaned out "Ranger" as he felt my center clamp down and he buried himself deeper inside me.

I reached up and grabbed his face and kept him focused on my eyes. He moaned and his eyes turned to sweet chocolate brown as he refused to look away. I moaned in pleasure and called out his name again. Saying his name pushed him over the edge and he pulled back and pushed in one more time before I felt him explode inside of me. He called out my name and then again as he moaned. I pulled his face towards me and he quickly covered my mouth with his. As his tongue plunged in to my mouth I felt him move inside me milking himself inside my core. I finally needed air and grabbed his hair to gently pull him back. He continued to move slowly inside of me. He planted gentle kisses on my lips and cheeks. I closed my eyes and he kissed my eyelids and my nose. He laid his body down against me. He used his knees to keep his weight from crushing me. His head went to my shoulder and I felt his quick breaths against my cheek as we slowly regained control.

He rolled off me and pulled me with him. I clung to his side as I closed my eyes. My head was on his chest and I reached my hand across his body to lay on his heart. I let the sound of his heartbeat lull me towards sleep. Before I was gone I thought I heard him whisper. "Don't leave me."


	27. Chapter 27-On the Run

Chapter 27- On the Run

I woke up before he did. My internal alarm worked for once and I wasn't sleeping in today. He pulled me close to him and rubbed my back as he kissed the top of my head. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I wanted to just hide here in his bed with the amazing sheets and pretend the world didn't exist. His warm body was pressed against my back and his arms held me tight against him. I always felt so safe in his arms, so protected. So loved?

"Thank you Babe" he whispered

"For what?" I asked with my sleepy voice.

"For giving yourself to me." he responded

I wanted to tell him he always had me. I wanted to tell him he was the only one that was ever truly in my heart since the day I met him. I wanted to thank him for every time he saved me. Every time he helped me. Every time he kissed me. I wanted to say so much. Instead I just let out a soft moan. It took all of my strength just to pull away from him. I sighed and headed for the bathroom. I took care of my business, brushed my teeth and quickly showered. I moved as fast as I could before I gave him the chance to join me. I was right because as soon as I stepped out of the shower he was right there in front of me in his full naked glory.

I kissed him gently on his lips before I made my way around him. He turned to watch me as I dried off and rubbed the towel through my hair. He moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck and I automatically tilted my head to the side to give him more access. He moved one of his hands up near my breasts and circled his finger around the mark he had placed there last night. I smiled as I looked into the mirror to meet his eyes. Damn, this felt so right. Why can't I just say I love you? Why can't I just beg him to take me away?

Because you can't! Because he already does far too much for you. He never gets anything in return. He saves me and I run back to Morelli. I can't be his fuck buddy. I can't sleep with him and keep myself emotionally detached. Last night was a mistake. I just wanted to be close to him. I wanted to love him and pretend he loved me just one more time. It was selfish I know, but I couldn't help myself. I turned and faced him as I planted another gentle kiss on his lips.

"Go take a shower." I told him as I gently smacked his ass.

He raised one eyebrow and then kissed me. He moved around me as he grabbed his tooth brush. I went back into the bedroom and practically ran to the closet. I got dressed as fast as I could. I heard the water turn on and plopped onto the bed as I slipped on my sneakers and ran for the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of notepaper and a pen as I scrawled out the words.

 **R-**

 **I am so sorry. I just can't go back and I won't make you an accomplice. I'll miss you more than you will ever know. I will return when I can. I promise to pay you back if I can't make it back in 30 days. I will never take off the ring you gave me. Even if we never talk again please know that I am forever changed because of who you are and what you mean to me, which while I do appreciate it I'd never need a ring to remind me of.**

 **S**

I felt the tears slide down my face as I ran t the closet. I pulled out my bag and went out the door. I quietly pulled it closed behind me. I wanted to take the elevator but I needed to move quickly. I let out a deep sigh before I opened the door to the stairwell and ran down the stairs as quickly as I could. It's was easier going down than going up. I made it to one of the fleet vehicles and smiled as I saw the keys hanging from the ignition. I pulled out of the garage and headed to my apartment. Matteo was waiting in the lot for me. I grabbed my bag and jumped into his car as he sped out quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he noticed the tears slide down my face.

"I hate this. I hate that I have to run. I hate that I am walking away from the men who believe in me. I am so selfish." More tears slid from my eyes.

He reached over and grabbed my hand. "You aren't selfish. You are protecting yourself."

"I just can't go through that all again. I can't go back to jail." I explained as he nodded.

"I understand." he assured me

"I can't even think of spending 30 years inside a jail." I felt more tears slide down. "Who would do this to me? Why can't we find more witnesses? More evidence?"

He reached over and rubbed my shoulder. "Hang in there."

He took me back to his home and we ate breakfast. There was no sign of Terri or his uncle, just some bodyguard who drifted through the house. I focused on the chocolate chip pancakes he made for me. He even topped them with whipped cream to sheer me up. It had been his idea to come back here. We had agreed it would be one of the last places Ranger would look for me. I hoped Javier wasn't too pissed off at me. It would probably be embarrassing for him to admit he had no idea where I was in court tomorrow.

"Are you sure about this?" Matteo asked me as he cleared the table.

"I don't have a choice." I told him as he nodded.

We made our way to the garage and he went to his car to retrieve my bag. I climbed into the back of a black Town Car. One of the bodyguards slid into the driver's seat and pulled out. I was taking deep breaths and staring out the window when Matteo pulled my hand into his. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile as he squeezed my hand. We pulled into the entrance for Mercer County airport and I blew out a deep breath. The driver took us directly out to the tarmac where I saw the waiting plane. I looked at the long stairs that led up to the door of the plane. I was frozen in my seat.

Matteo grabbed my bag and walked around the car. He opened my door and held out his hand. I stayed in my seat. I couldn't make my body move. He smiled at me and I found the strength to reach out my hand. He pulled me out of the car and into his arms for a hug. He held me for a moment before he kissed me on the top of my head and pulled away. He kept my hand in his as he pulled me towards the stairs. As soon as my foot hit the first step I froze again.

"Are you sure this what you want to do?" he asked me again giving me a chance to change my mind.

"It's what I need to do." I answered as a tear slid down my face.

I took another step and moved slowly up to the door of the plane. Matteo was ahead of me and had already stepped inside. When I reached the top I turned around to give one last look at Trenton. Then I saw it. I saw the black Porsche speeding towards the plane. The car screeched to a stop and the back made a slight fishtail. Ranger jumped out of the car leaving his door still open. I stood there staring at him and he didn't say a word. I didn't speak either. He raised his hand and crooked his finger as he beckoned me to him. I stayed in place and shook my head no. Then I saw it. I read his lips as he mouthed that damn word.

"Please"

I gave out a deep sigh and hollered behind me. "I'll be right back Matteo."

I slowly made my way down the stairs towards him. I felt like I was walking towards my own execution. He didn't look happy at all. Not even a stone face, he was definitely angry? frustrated? What was I going to say? How did he find me so quickly? Walking away from him once had been one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life. How in the hell am I going to do this twice? I don't think I can do it again, especially with him right in front of me. I had taken the cowardly way by leaving him a note. This time I would have to say goodbye to his face. He stayed at the bottom and I felt like I was moving in slow motion as I got closer. When I reached the last step I stopped. I clutched the railing and refused to move closer. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Babe"

"Ranger" I gave a nod

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked

I shook my head no

"Have I ever broken a promise?" he asked

I shook my head no

"Do you trust me?" he asked

I nodded yes.

"Let me help you." he offered

"I can't" my voice caught

"Has there ever been a problem we couldn't solve together?" he asked

I shook my head no

"Trust me." he pleaded

"I can't stay..." I was fighting with everything I had not to cry.

"I'm not asking you to stay in Trenton. Stay with _me_. Run with _me_. Trust in _me_." his eyes pleaded

I said nothing I stood there and was afraid to speak. I wanted to launch myself into his arms. If I went with him then where would we go? There would be charges brought against him for helping me. Matteo had already done so much to secure my getaway. If I left with Matteo I don't know what it would do to Ranger. Then I realized exactly what it would do to me. It would destroy me. I heard a noise behind me and turned to find Matteo holding my bag. He tossed it to Ranger and then grabbed my hands.

"Go with him. It's what you need to do." he looked into my eyes as he squeezed my hands. "You know I am only a plane ride away. Call me anytime and I will come to you or bring you to me."

"Matteo." I squeaked out "I'm sorry"

"Go before I drag you back up these stairs." he gave me a full smile as he displayed both of his dimples. "I never said it in so many words but I am crazy about you il mio Stephanie."

"There is no way I could ever express my gratitude for all that you have done for me and all that you offered me." I sniffled

He pulled me into him and held me tight against his chest. "I'm always going to be there for you. Today, tomorrow, ten years from now. We made a connection that won't be broken."

I closed my eyes and sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I whispered

He pulled me away and held onto my shoulders.

"I'm not sorry I met you. But now, you really need to go. I am truly fighting the urge to throw you over my shoulder and carry you back up those damn stairs!" he leaned in and kissed my forehead and then forced me away again. "Go!"

I smiled and then turned to step down the final step. Ranger grabbed me in the air before my feet hit the ground. He pulled me into his chest and held me tightly against him. My feet were dangling and my arms wrapped around his neck. His arms tightened around my back and he buried his face into my neck. He slowly lowered me and his hands were in my hair. His arms were wrapped around me so tightly I worried for a second about the lack of oxygen and then decided it wasn't as important as being held by Ranger. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I let out a big sigh and then pulled away. He cupped my face with his big warm hands and slowly shook his head.

"Don't ever run from me again." he ordered.

Maybe I should start adding a silent 'please' in my head before I listen to Ranger speak. It would have sounded like Please don't ever run from me again. That sounded much better than an order. I nodded anyway because I was pretty speechless. He put his hands around the back of my neck and pulled my face into his chest again as he wrapped his arms around me again. We were almost a scene from a movie but there was no kissing. I wondered if that was because of Matteo or because last night was over.

"Grazie" Ranger called to Matteo (Thank you)

"Per cosa?" Matteo askedd (For what?)

"Lasciarla andare" Ranger spoke over my shoulder (Letting her go)

"Non iho fatto per voi" Matto answered him (I didn't do it for you)

"Grazie lo stesso" Ranger smirked (Thank you anyway)

Apparently there were a few things for Ranger to thank Matteo for. I needed to learn Italian and Spanish very quickly. Oh! And Greek too.

"Fare quellanello vero." Matteo told Ranger (Make that ring real)

"Dobbiamo andare." Ranger told him as he pulled me to his side (We need to go)

"Farlo o qualcon altro lo fara. Saro davanti a quella lunga fila." Matteo smile (Do it or someone else will. I will be at the front of that long line.)

He waved and then turned to head back up the stairs. Ranger pulled me towards the car and pushed me quickly into my seat. I buckled my own belt as he walked around and got in to the still running car. He drove away from the plane and I turned back to see the door close. I was trying to decide what to say to Ranger. Damn it! What had I done? Now he is stuck with me. We have no place to go. I should have just asked him to come to Sicily. I guess it would have been rude to do that to Matteo. I hope I hadn't just made a really bad choice.

"You okay?" he asked me as he reached over and tugged my hand into his.

I didn't answer because I didn't know the answer. I wasn't sure I was going to be okay. I wasn't sure if I would ever be okay again. In less than twenty-four hours I would officially be a failure to appear. Ranger would officially be aiding and abetting a fugitive. I had no doubt that Martin, Morelli, and Conklin would all find some way to get warrants issued for both Ranger and myself before lunch time tomorrow.

"Stephanie." he said my whole name and I turned to look at him.

He was watching the road but kept glancing at me when he spoke. "I know you're going a little crazy right now but it's going to be okay. Trust me. I am going to protect you and I will keep my promise."

I nodded. I was battling myself because I knew there was no one else who could protect me and make me feel safe like Ranger. At the same time I knew for the millionth time I was dragging him into my mess. I was dragging him into my drama and I was making myself his problem.

"Babe" my head snapped to look at him.

It was like I just woke up. I realized we were pulled off onto the shoulder on Interstate 95. I looked all around to see the reason why we had stopped but saw nothing. He pulled me close and pressed our hands together against his chest.

"Think of all of the times I have dragged you into my messes. It's never been one sided." he reached over and played with a curl hanging near my shoulder. "It's quality over quantity." he smiled

"What?" I finally asked

"I have helped you a lot, but almost anytime you have helped me I have put you in major life threatening situations." he looked into my eyes and I turned away.

"This is different." I whispered as I looked out the window.

"It's no different Steph. Has there ever been a time that I needed a favor from you and you told me no?" he asked

I looked back at him. "Of course not. I mean I hope not. I owe you so much."

"Is that why you help me? Because you think you owe me?" he let go of my hand. "Distractions? Julie? Kinsey?"

"No. I don't help you because I owe you. I help you because I want to. I owe you more than I could ever repay you anyway." I admitted

"No price Babe. No price. We could never sit down and add up all of the things we have done for each other." He reached out for my hand and I gave it back to him.

"Ranger" I sighed

"Not now Babe. We will talk more but not now." I nodded as he continued "I don't have time to answer all of the questions you want to ask me."

He pulled me against his chest as our bodies met just above the console of the car. He rubbed the back of my hair and I felt his lips skim my ear.

"I am taking you some place safe. I just need you to trust me." he whispered in my ear and kissed the spot just below it before pulling us back to our own sides of the car. "And Stephanie? You are no one's problem. Problem is not one of the words I would ever use to describe you."

I nodded and he pulled my hand into his and let them rest together in between us. I looked out the window as he drove. I watched as cars drove by and people honked and gave their friendly Jersey one fingered waves. I noticed we had crossed into Pennsylvania when the attitudes of the drivers got better. I had no idea why we were going to Pennsylvania. I expected him to take me to a helicopter or some private jet to a third world country. I wish I could find out what he was thinking. I wish I had Ranger's ESP.

"I smell the smoke." Ranger whispered

"I'm just..." I broke off. I really couldn't explain all of the things going on in my head.

"Trust me Babe." he whispered

So I did. I trusted him and didn't question him. We had only been driving for a couple of hours when I watched him take the next exit. We pulled into a truck stop and Ranger told me to wait as he moved around the car and opened my door. He pulled me in close and kissed my ear before he spoke.

"I want you to drop your cellphone in the trash can when you are in the ladies room." he released me and then smiled as I headed inside.

I did my business and dropped the phone in the trash. I bought some tasty cakes and waters for us both. When I got outside the Porsche was gone. Ranger was filling out paper work for a man in an Enterprise rental car uniform. I went to his side and stood there with my mouth closed. I watched Ranger fill out the paperwork and saw his name was Anthony Rodriguez and he had his driver's license in his hand to show the delivery man. When the man left we both got into the tiny rental car and he steered us back onto the highway. I kept to myself and decided not to ask one of the million questions that were floating around in my head. After a few hours of driving through Pennsylvania I started to see signs for Ohio.

"Are we going to Ohio?" I asked him as I finally couldn't hold back my curiosity anymore.

"No. We are stopping in Erie for the night." he explained

I nodded and looked out the window. It was beginning to hit me. This wasn't just Ranger driving aimlessly. This was all planned. Did he plan it before or after he figured out I was planning to go to Sicily? I guess that would be a question for another time. We pulled over to a truck stop and he told me to go in and stock up on snacks and drinks. When I came out our rental was being switched with another. Now Ranger was George Perez. We got Chinese take-out and then checked into a motel as Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez. We began eating in silence and then I just couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Did you have this all planned?" I asked

"Yes" he answered

"But what if..." I started to ask him what he would have done if I went with Matteo

"Wasn't going to happen." he told me "I wouldn't trust anyone else to help me keep my promise to you."

I nodded and shoved some more fried rice into my mouth. "What now?" I asked after I had swallowed the mouthful.

"Now I need a shower." he smiled and got to his feet.

"There's only one bed." I glared at him. "And no couch."

"I know" he smirked before he went into the bathroom to shower.

Okay, so obviously Ranger had this planned out. When he made the promise to me that I wouldn't go back to jail was this plan part of it? It's still Monday and I assume when I don't show for court Tuesday morning they will swear out a warrant for my arrest. So, why were we driving through Pennsylvania? I had so many questions to ask him and knowing him I would be lucky to get much more than a Babe. I was sitting in the one chair we had inside of our room mindlessly watching the television when he came out of the bathroom.

He was wearing his black silk boxers and nothing else. I almost rolled my eyes. How am I going to control myself around him when he looked so edible. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have been so greedy on what I thought was our last night together. Now the memories were much to fresh and his body was much harder to resist. I turned back to the TV and tried to focus on the cartoon comedy show.

"Take a shower Babe. You need your sleep. We'll be up early." he told me from across the room.

I turned to watch him. His bag was on the bed and he was slightly bent over as he moved around the items inside. I was working hard to control the moan that begged to escape from inside as I looked at his hard as steel ass.

"Babe" he turned to look at me with a smile.

I guess I hadn't done very well at keeping that moan to myself. I checked my chin for drool before I got to my feet.

"Why aren't we traveling at night? Why during the day? Whenever people are on the run in movies they travel at night. Everyone knows that." I slowly moved towards the bathroom

"That's exactly why." he answered me

"You never stop teaching Professor Higgins. You are like a home schooling parent who wants to make sure their child is always learning." I stopped behind him "Thanks dad."

He reached out and grabbed me and I let out a squeal. "Hey!"

"Don't tease me unless you are ready to be teased yourself." he said as our faces were inches apart.

"I...uhm...I'm going to take that shower right now." I backed away and then nearly ran to the bathroom

As the water heated up I was able to control my breathing. What have I gotten myself into? I wouldn't have had these problems with Matteo. He's gorgeous and has those amazing dimples, but let's face it there isn't another man who could ever be compared to Ranger. Damn! I am ruined. Ruined forever for all other men by a man I can never have. Well, I can have him in bed but that's not enough. What if Bobby was right? What if there was a chance?

I needed to get my head together. We were on the run and the police would soon be searching for us. I need to stay focused instead of acting like some little girl plucking flower pedals wondering if he loves me or loves me not. I finished my shower and found myself standing in front of the mirror as all of these things continued to run through my head. I must have been there longer than I thought because I heard Ranger knocking on the door.

"Yes?" I called out

"Just making sure you're okay." he spoke through the door.

"I'm fine." I assured him

I realized I hadn't brought in any clothes with me. Rather than walk through the room and tempt us both I called out to him. "Ranger?"

"Yeah Babe." his voice was still close to the door.

"I forgot to bring clothes in here." I explained

"Oh don't worry Babe we're not going out any more tonight." I could hear the playful tone in his voice.

"To sleep in Ranger." I moved myself closer to the door. "You know a t-shirt or tank top maybe some shorts?"

"Open up." he told me

I opened the door just a crack. "Babe"

I knew the door wasn't open wide enough for him to hand me anything. So I opened it wider and he handed me some clothes. I examined them and found a tank top and panties. I shook my head. He was really trying to screw with me. Okay, tomorrow we focus but tonight we play. I pulled on the panties and tank top before opening the door. I carried my towel with me but dropped it just outside of the door. I walked straight to him and wrapped him into a big hug.

"Thank you so much." I smiled

"No problem" he pulled me in tight against him

"Oh let me hang up the towel." I smiled even bigger

I turned around and walked over to the towel on the floor. I bent over slowly and stayed down a little long than needed. I hear his breath intake and knew I was winning. Now I just needed to get to sleep before I lost control. I hung up the towel and went straight back to Ranger. Again I threw myself into his arms and let my whole body press against him. I moaned as I leaned into him. I looked up and gave him a quick kiss on his chin.

"Goodnight Ranger," I smiled

I pulled away from our hug and jumped right into the bed. When I glanced at him he was still standing there frozen in place. I looked him up and down. Oh yeah, he had been very ready for me. I rolled on to my side and immediately closed my eyes. He didn't come to bed right away and by the time he did I was deep in sleep. Unfortunately the stress of running allowed the nightmares to come back. One minute Conklin's hands were on me and the next I was a sweaty mess wrapped in Ranger's arms.

"I'm sorry." I whispered

"Don't be." he kissed my head

"For everything." I explained

"Don't need to be sorry for anything." he assured me.

He laid back onto his pillow and pulled me down with him. I was going to apologize for waking him, for almost leaving the country without him and even for playing with him tonight but my body was exhausted and I quickly fell asleep.

He woke me up at 5:30 and then we were on the road. We drove to Rochester New York and rented yet another car. He used a different car rental company and a different ID. At the last truck stop he had procured hats for both of us and enough chocolate to keep me quiet. There were a few toll booths along the way. Sometimes he had me recline the seat and lay back so I couldn't be seen.

When I had finished my snacks and taken my nap I had nothing to do. I poured over evidence and theories in my head but never got my spidey senses tingling The only thing that had made me even slightly feeling something since the beginning was that grainy video. There had to be something there. Something more? Another hidden camera? There just had to be something. I knew I didn't do it so there had to be something we missed somewhere.

"Ranger?" I asked

"Babe" he was quick to answer

"Any chance of more cameras like the one we found behind the sign?" I asked

"No. We swept that whole area top to bottom. Two different teams each checking several times. We didn't want to risk missing anything again." he explained

"Okay." I said quietly as my hopes were dashed

"The guys are still looking. They are still running searches." he assured me as he reached over and patted my leg.

"I know they won't give up." I forced a smile

"Have you ever been in this area before? Upstate New York?" he asked me

"No. We went to the Amish Country in Pennsylvania once, but most of our family vacations were at the shore." I looked back out the window.

"You should see it in the fall. The leaves are incredible." His voice was soft

"I can imagine." I continued to stare out the window. "I had my honeymoon in the Poconos."

"Where else have you gone?" he asked me

"New York City with you. You showed me a whole new side to Manhattan." I smiled to myself before I continued "My dream schools are all in this area."

"Dream schools?" he asked

"Yes. I wasn't always a Rutgers kind of girl. I wanted to go further. University of Rochester, SUNY Purchase, Syracuse, Vassar, Wellesley, and even Mount Holyoke like Baby." I laughed to myself

"Baby?" he asked

"As in Dirty Dancing." I explained

"Is that a TV show?" he asked

"It's a movie. Oh my God you need to see it!" I was amazed he had missed this amazing piece of movie magic.

"If you say so." he smirked

We sat silently and then he spoke again "How come you never visited any of these schools?"

"My mom would never allow me to go so far away from the Burg." I sighed "It wasn't the money. I had scholarships and dad told me what they had saved."

"So why Rutgers?" he asked

I shrugged "It was less than an hour from the house. I was expected to stop by every weekend."

"That doesn't sound fun." he noticed

"You went to Rutgers in Newark." I reminded him

"Yes, but then I left to explore the world." he gave a small laugh

"I wanted to join a sorority. I wanted to join the college radio station." I found myself smiling. "I wanted to touch the orange and yellow leaves instead of just looking at the pictures."

"We have those leaves in New Jersey." he offered

"You know it's not the same. You know there's something about the country. The fresh air." I sighed "I love Jersey and I will always be a Jersey girl. Just every so often I want a break from the city and from the crowds at the shore. I don't want some tropical island. I want to see a million stars because there's no light pollution. I want to see wild life. I want lush grass."

"Sound nice." he nodded

"We are the garden state. We have the best tomatoes and of course the Pinelands. I just want open spaces." I admitted

"And New Jersey has the most people per capita than any other state." he said as I nodded

We kept talking and sharing things with each other. He told me about his time in Miami when he was young. The brief time he spent wanting to be a veterinarian. I told him he should have stuck with that since he could get any animal to listen to him. This made us both laugh as we compared different animals who listened to him. I had even convinced him to go through the Drive-thru at Wendy's and try a french fry dipped in a frosty. He definitely didn't find it appetizing but he tried it.

We arrived in Montpelier, Vermont and turned in the rental car. Our next stop was a used car lot where Ranger had typical Ranger luck. He found a black VW station wagon with less than fifty thousand miles on it. It was honestly owned by an old lady who drove it to church every week. Oh, and did I mention she was there dropping it off and when she saw such a nice young man with his new fiancee she practically gave it to Charles Tucker and Marilyn Reed. Ranger seemed to have an endless supply of ID's for both of us.

We spent the night in Montpeiler and I was too exhausted to try to torture either one of us. I just climbed into his arms and fell blissfully asleep. No nightmares at all. When he woke me at 5:30 I didn't even complain too much. We even went to McDonalds for breakfast. He got some kind of yogurt thing with granola to sprinkle on top. Who knew McDonald's even carried such a thing. I just sat back and enjoyed my egg mcmuffins and hash browns with a coke.

"I know this stuff will kill me but it tastes so good." I moaned as I bit into the sandwich.

"Babe" he shook his head but he had a slight smile.

I wanted to talk about where we were going but I had learned Ranger preferred minimal to no talk in public. We had no cell phones and besides the few people we saw when we bought things we only had each other for human contact. I thought for sure by now I would be going insane. I figured I would be sick of him and crazy because of his silence. Instead he was making an effort to talk to me. There was always something beautiful to watch out the window whenever he needed to stay in his zone.

"You know you don't have to entertain me. I know you'd rather just be in your zone." I told him when we were back on the road

"It makes the time pass and it's interesting." he told me

"Okay, but thank you. I appreciate it." I reached over and grabbed his hand.

It was a constant struggle. It would be so easy to just relax around him and let whatever happens happen. I just couldn't do it. Every so often I would force myself to pull back or wake up and see our friendship for what it was. Two friends that were incredibly sexually attracted to each other. We were both single grown adults who could do whatever we wanted, but what I wanted was to be with him forever. What I wanted was to forget Trenton, the Burg and Atlantic City and most of the people that came along with these places.

"I had a musical potty." I announced

"What?" his eyes were actually smiling "A musical potty?"

"That was random, kind of just slipped out." I laughed

"What is a musical potty?" he glanced at me

"My parents were having a hard time potty training me." I began

"Too stubborn?" he suggested

"Hey! My story." I warned him

"Continue" he nodded

"So a neighbor told them to get a musical potty. It had some kind of sensor on the bottom. When it got wet it would play music. Kind of like a music box." I smiled to myself. "I was always in love with music boxes. My mom would never let me have one. They were to expensive and delicate for someone that kept jumping off of roofs."

"Well, did it work?" he asked

"The music box?" I asked

"The potty, don't leave me hanging." he glanced over at me

I laughed "Yeah it worked until I figured out that pouring water inside made the same music."

"You never disappoint." his 200 watt smile showed up

"Are we going to Canada?" I asked after we had drove some more.

"No."

"So?" I waited

"I am proud of you for not pestering me about our destination sooner." he squeezed my hand

"It wasn't easy." I assured him

"We're about to make one final stop." he told me just as I looked up to see the sign.

"Jonesport, Maine, population One thousand three hundred and seventy?" I asked

"You know I don't like a lot of people." he teased "And I thought you were tired of being crowded."

It was more small town than anything I had ever seen. No Walmart. No 7-11 and no bakery. Ranger pulled over to a grocery store that looked more like a warehouse. The sign read 'Manaford's Market'. When he parked I went to get out but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Babe, here take this." he handed me a license.

"Brooke Pardo?" I asked

"Yes. New wife of Marc Pardo." he took my left hand in his and pulled off the ring he had given me.

As soon as it was off of my finger I felt naked. I had gotten so used to wearing it that I found myself missing it. I spent the last three years avoiding a ring on that left hand. Well, except when we were in Hawaii. Whew Stephanie, don't you dare think about Hawaii. I had successfully suppressed those memories deep into the land of denial. He slid on a wedding band before putting my ring back into it's rightful place. He pulled another ring out of his pocket and placed it on his finger. He leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips and then took both of my hands in his.

"You can do this." he smiled as I nodded "Here we will get canned and boxed goods because they have a bigger selection."

We held hands and then went shopping like the good little couple. I made sure we got plenty of peanut butter, olives, mac and cheese and anything else completely off of Ranger's typical menu. To his credit he never said a word. He let me fill the cart with whatever I wanted. They even had a DVD section. There wasn't much of a selection and nothing that was from the last decade. On a good note I was able to find Dirty Dancing. I swear Ranger rolled his eyes when I put it into the cart, but when I looked at him he had his lips slightly raised at the corners in what I was now calling his Ranger smile.

We loaded up the car with our new purchases and then we were off to our next stop.

"Stewart's Grocery & Take-out?" I asked as we pulled in.

"Yes Brooke." he nodded at me

I waited as he got out and walked around to open my door. He took my hand and we walked in together. Right away the smells hit me and I was salivating. I glanced around and instantly saw why this wasn't our first stop. It was small and right now deserted. There were typical convenient store staples and a small deli case. There was a small fruit and vegetable section. When we walked past the counter I noticed home made pies, cakes and puddings. Each one labeled with the contents and dates they were made. He pulled me over to one of the three tables and handed me a menu. I was looking at the homemade pizza burgers and the steak and cheese sandwiches. My food bliss was suddenly interrupted by a woman's voice.


	28. Chapter 28- Marc Pardo

Chapter 28- Marc Pardo

"Marc? Is that you?" The woman approached our table.

Ranger got to his feet and held his arms open. She crashed into him nearly knocking him over.

"You look even more handsome than the last time I saw you." she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"You look beautiful as always Gracie." he kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed and he pulled her in closer. He was barely able to wrap his arms around her waist. She was a head shorter than me with grey hair that was pulled into a tight bun. Her light blue eyes danced with happiness. She wore an apron and had a huge smile plastered across her face. Her cheeks were round and had a permanent blush. She reminded me of Mrs. Claus. I laughed to myself. Forget the north pole Santa's wife lived in Jonesport, Maine.

"Billy!" she hollered "Get out here. Marc's back."

She looked back at Ranger "Has it been a year?" she asked as he nodded.

"You're a little early this year. We didn't expect you until June or July." she explained

"I had good reason." he told her as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.

Just then Santa himself came out from the kitchen. Grey hair with a beard and happy blue eyes that matched his wife. He reached out a big hand to Ranger. They shook hands and leaned in for a manly hug. Ranger immediately returned his hand back to my waist and tugged me against him.

"Gracie, Bill, this is my wife Brooke." he leaned into me and placed a kiss on my temple.

I extended my hand but Gracie pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Finally! We knew he would find the right woman sooner or later." Gracie smiled as she pulled me back. "A man as good as Marc deserves happiness."

"And a beauty too." Bill told Ranger before he pulled me into his arms.

"You light up when you look at her. She's good for you." Gracie told him as I shot him a sideways glance.

"She's the one. I've never felt this way for anyone." he told them.

I smiled but my mind was going crazy. He was laying it on thick with Mr. and Mr. Claus

"How did you two meet?" she asked him

"We work together. Brooke is in securities and investments." he explained

"Two stock brokers?" Bill looked impressed as Ranger nodded

Well the security part wasn't a lie and I suppose he invested in cars for me. Well, I guess if I was honest he invested in me from that first day in the diner.

"We got married last month." Ranger explained

"Newlyweds." Bill smiled

"Congratulations!" Gracie smiled as she hugged me again

"You two make quite a couple." Bill smiled

"It's like you were made for each other. You fit together just right. I can tell just by the way he holds you." Gracie swooned

"He is the love of my life." I smiled because I didn't even have to lie.. "My knight in shining armor."

"You two will make beautiful babies." she clasped her hands together and smiled.

"Maybe one day." I told her. Wait! What? What the hell did I just say?

"Let me feed you two young lovebirds." Gracie smiled

"We have a new special. Grilled Tuscan Chicken on a bed of spinach julliened carrots and beets and of course cauliflower carrots and butternut squash on the side." Bill smiled at Ranger.

"Sounds delicious." Ranger told him

"How does that sound to you?" Gracie asked me

"I'm more of a pizza burger kind of girl." I told her

She let out a big laugh "I love her already!"

Gracie disappeared into the kitchen and Bill stayed to talk to Ranger. "The usual?"

"Yes and since Brooke has a more of a...well rounded appetite we will need some extra items." Ranger winked

"I know exactly what you need. Don't forget to let Gracie know what meals you need to go." Bill nodded at him as he took a step away. He turned back. "Sure is good to see you Marc"

"I'm happy to be back." Ranger smiled

When we were alone he reached across the table and pulled my hand into his. "I can't wait for you to see my summer home darling."

I thought for a second and then jumped right in "Oh honey! I am so excited."

He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it before he released it. He leaned across the table and rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand. I found myself leaning into his fingers. he moved them to cup my face and I grabbed his hand and kissed the palm before he curved it against my cheek.

"We've had practice with being newlyweds." he winked at me

Just like Hawaii I wasn't quite sure where the act ended and we began. I wished maybe we could stay here and he would have to always stare at me like that and always pretend he loved me. I found myself sighing as I leaned my cheek into his hand. His eyes were glued to mine and then he did it. It was only a whisper but he said it.

"I love you."

I blinked a lot and felt my stomach clinch up before I responded. "I love you too."

I meant it. I truly meant it and I wished he had meant it to. I wish Ranger Manoso was saying I love you to Stephanie Plum. Instead I knew it was Marc Pardo saying I love you to his wife Brooke.

"This is what true love looks like." Gracie surprised me as she came to set our plates down on the table,

We ate our dinner and loaded up the car with more boxes of bread, lunch meats, fruits, vegetables and more. I saw Bill add a few boxes that looked like cakes or pies and I moaned just thinking about the idea of dessert. Ranger ordered a few meals to go including the steak and cheese sandwich I had been eyeing on the menu. We hugged goodbye to Bill and Gracie before getting into the car and pulling out of the small lot. I sat in silence waiting for him to say something. He kept glancing at me waiting for me to ask. After two short minutes I finally caved.

"What was that all about?" I asked

"I come here once a year. It's a small town and I need to make sure I am known as a summer home owner and not just a stranger." he explained

"Mr. and Mrs. Claus?" I asked

"Bill and Gracie." He smirked "There's not many places to eat around here. I am pretty sure when I stock up I keep their place in the black."

His face turned serious. "Their son died about six years ago in a fishing accident. I think I remind them of him. They treat me like a son."

"Ranger." That was all I could say.

I grabbed for his hand and pulled it to my thigh as I laced our fingers together. This bad ass had a heart after all.

"It's part of maintaining the house." he explained

"Sure it is." I rolled my eyes

"So you come in June or July? Is this considered in the wind?" I asked as he nodded

"Do you bring people with you? You know so you won't get too bored?" I was trying to be casual but I truly wanted to know if he brought other women here.

"Just like my apartment you're the first woman I have shown this part of my life to." He squeezed my hand "No, I have never brought anyone here before."

"Oh" I was a little surprised. How did he manage to always make me feel so special to him?

"We're almost there." he told me

"So where is the house?" I asked

"Beals Island." he answered

"Never heard of it." I admitted

"Not many have. This whole area is all about fishing. Just about everyone who lives here is involved in fishing one way or another." he explained

"Kind of like in that movie with George Clooney where the fishermen are stuck at sea with a big storm?" I asked

"Just like that Babe. Let's just hope there are no big storms coming." he stared straight ahead.

"Are we there yet?" I was wiggling in my seat.

"The house is close to a nature preserve, Great Wass Island." he explained as we drove across a bridge.

I watched through the window as the ocean surrounded us on two sides and we moved down tiny roads nearing another bridge. I was so excited to see the house. Excited to get out of the car for longer than a night at a cheap motel. There were big and little houses decorating each street. They weren't squished together like the typical Burg houses. No brownstones or two family homes. It was like I had entered a book about small town America.

"Why a summer house?" I asked

"You don't want to be here in the winter unless you're okay with spending most of your time indoors." he explained

"Good thing it's summer." I nodded

"Babe"

"What?" I asked

"We will still be spending most of our time indoors." he explained

oh boy!

"Black Duck Cove Road?" I asked as we turned down the street

"Babe"

I looked up as he pulled into the driveway. The house was beautiful. Two stories with a balcony and lots of big windows. It looked rustic, almost like a modern day log cabin. After he parked in the driveway he walked around and opened my door. He took my hand and led me to the front door of the home. He unlocked it and disable the alarm. I looked up and saw the camera on the porch. Figures he would have security out here in the middle of nowhere. He ushered me into the house.

"I'll get our stuff." he kissed me on my forehead and left me standing just inside the doorway.

Stairs up and down both stood in front of me. I chose to go downstairs first and fund bedrooms There were four bedrooms all with their own bathrooms. Each room was plain and sparsely decorated. I went back up the stairs and to the next level. I stepped slowly into the main room and then quickly started exploring. The kitchen, dining room and living room were all wide open. There were low wooden beams and floor length windows. There was an old stove pipe fireplace. I just couldn't take my eyes away from the scenery. I could tell why the owner had wanted so many windows, In the main room three of the four walls were all windows. With the light from the windows everything was open and airy. It felt fresh and cheery. It was almost as if I was outside. I guess I was thinking this safe house would be dark and dreary I heard Ranger behind me and turned around to see him setting boxes on the kitchen counter.

I went to the counter and started emptying the boxes. There was a pantry in the kitchen and I filled it up. I was right about the boxes. There was a chocolate frosted cake and a pineapple upside down cake. There was some chocolate pudding, an apple pie and a pumpkin refigerator was full by the time I finished putting away all of the food. I brought the DVD's over to place by the Television. I noticed a bookcase and went to check it out. Lots of Shakespeare and other classics including poetry books. There were games also, Monopoly, Uno, Jenga, checkers and a few decks of cards. I continued to explore the house.

I found the master bedroom and I froze as I entered the room. It was beautiful. Wood beams painted white. A giant ceiling fan hung above the huge king sized bed. Everything was white and hunter green. It was both masculine and feminine at the same time. Again the walls were all windows and the trees were huge and magnificent. The trees were lower than the windows and you could see the ocean over the tree tops. I looked to the other wall of windows and realized one of them was a door that led out to a balcony.

I opened the door and stepped out. I took a deep breath and inhaled the clean air. The salt filled air from the Atlantic Ocean. The view was breathtaking. I walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned my hands against the railing. I jumped when I felt Ranger behind me. He pressed his hands against the railing with me in the middle. We both stayed silent as we enjoyed the scene together. I felt his chin on my shoulder and then he turned his head and kissed my neck. I let out a sigh and leaned back against the railing.

"This is beautiful" I whispered

"Yeah." he agreed

"How many people have you considered bringing here?" I asked

"You're the first." he whispered as I felt his breath against my neck. "I told you in the car."

"Yeah but that was how many you had. I was just wondering how many you wanted to." I explained myself

"I mentioned it to you once before." I felt his breath on my neck and he planted another kiss there.

I turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes. "But you come here every year?"

"It helps calm me when things get too crazy." he admitted

"You mean when I drive you crazy." I leaned into him and rested my head against his chest.

"But now you're here." he told me

"So I can drive you crazy here?" I hinted

"Babe" he lifted my chin and kissed my lips

"How long will we be here?" I asked

"As long as it takes." he gently pushed me away. "I'm going to call Tank and check in."

"But we got rid of our phones." I was confused

"There's a satellite phone here. It's secure." he explained as he turned to go back into the house.

I closed the doors behind me and jumped onto the bed. This was all so beautiful and amazing and holy shit! I am here alone with Ranger and it's Wednesday. The police could be anywhere by now looking for us, maybe we're all over every news station and maybe Gracie and Bill would see us and call the police. Maybe a neighbor? I guess he was right. We couldn't and shouldn't leave the house at all. What the hell is up with all of these windows?

I woke up next to a furnace. I opened my eyes and felt a smile come across my face. I was on my side and Ranger was at my back. His arms wrapped around me and my head resting against his forearm. I let out a moan of content and his arms pulled me tighter against him.

"You like the sheets?" he asked

"I love the sheets." I whispered

He gave out a quiet chuckle. "You never disappoint Babe."

"How long was I asleep before you came in?" I asked

"You couldn't have been asleep more than a few minutes by the time I came back in." he glanced at his watch "About two hours."

"Two hours? You took a two hour nap during the day?" I teased

"It's been a long trip." he pulled me back against him.

"Did they have any news when you called?" I asked

"Morelli is snooping around. Tank dropped off the recording of your wire to an FBI agent that we trust. Officer Taylor is in a safe house. Hector and Silvio are still running searches. Bobby has been doing research on mind altering drugs that are untraceable. Conklin and Martin have been spotted together and Lester has pictures of their meetings. Harris seems to be working with the FBI trying to find out more information." he explained

"Wow. That's a lot of words Batman." I smiled

"I will keep you involved in everything." he promised

"I appreciate it." I told him "Tell me more about the house."

"We are at 455 Black Duck Cove Road. There are a couple of seafood restaurants around. Not a lot of people. The neighbors know Marc Pardo and everyone thinks I am a Stock Broker who lives in Manhattan and comes here to relax." he began

"How long have you had the house?" I asked

"Almost five years." he answered me as I rolled over to face him.

"Thank you for taking me here." I gave him a smile.

"I promised you." he looked into my eyes.

"I don't know how you're going to put up with me here." I smirked

"Babe"

"At least we have TV." I assured him

"There's satellite for the TV but limited internet." he explained

"Limited internet?" I asked

"I can turn it on when needed. We just can't use it for too long each time. Too easy to trace back to here." He pulled me closer and I buried my head into his neck.

"There's no cable out here. Everyone has satellite. That means they don't see the local news too much. Tank said there was nothing about you on the news yet." he paused "Javier has an idea about that. He will start putting up ads offering a reward for information about Latty's murder. He is just waiting for them to put something on the news about you."

"Why?" I asked

"It will steer attention to the large reward rather than you missing." he assured me.

I bit my lower lip and took a deep breath. "I'm scared."

"I know." he whispered as he put a hand into my hair and massaged my head.

"Why didn't you let me go to Sicily?" I asked

"I don't trust anyone else with your life." he told me

"But now you are stuck cooped up here with me." I nuzzled into his neck

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing." he whispered as he moved me back and placed a kiss on my lips.

The kiss got deeper and his hand moved down my spine. I pressed my body against him and a moan escaped me. I forced myself to pull away.

"I can't do this." I whispered against his lips.

"What happened that last night in my apartment?" he asked

"It was goodbye." I admitted

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked

"Not in the way you think." I told him

I sighed as I pulled away and rolled over to face the windows. He pulled me tight against him and wrapped his arms around me. His head was nuzzled against my neck and I reached for his his hands and covered them with mine. I don't even know what the hell is going on with us. I didn't want this to become another Hawaii. I needed to keep my brain functioning. And if we never found out who murdered Latty? Would we really just stay here together?

"I don't know if I can control myself around you." I let it slip out

"Do you wish you hadn't come with me?" he asked

I thought for a minute. "How did you know where to find me? You showed up at exactly the right time. Don't tell me it was some Batman thing."

He hesitated and then pulled away from me and rolled onto his back. "I knew you were going to run. Everyone could feel it."

"But you knew where I would go? Where i would run?" I asked

"I knew who you would run to." he clarified "I read your note when I got out of the shower and I knew I had to find you before you left. I went straight to the airport but you weren't there. I followed the GPS to your apartment."

"And?" I rolled over and snuggled my head against his upper arm and wrapped an arm around his chest.

"I felt you. I felt you at the Grizzoli house but I was a step behind." he was whispering now. "Then I knew I had to go back to the airport. I thought I would be too late."

"You felt me?" I asked

"Babe"

He was obviously done talking about that subject. We laid in silence and I didn't know what to say. I was happy that I went with him. I was happy to be here in his bed wrapped in his warmth. I was happy to be here with the man I loved. I knew more about him from the conversations we had as we drove here. It was nice to feel he was opening up to me. I decided then that I was going to tell him I was in love with him. Not now, but before we left here. Maybe. When I had told Morellii it was so much easier. It wasn't a risk because I knew he already loved me. It wasn't a risk because I wasn't risking my whole heart, just a small part of it. But Ranger? He has it all. He could easily break me.

"If we keep laying here like this..." I jumped up before he could finish his sentence.

He gave a chuckle as I left the room and headed to the living room area. I was standing looking out the window when I hear him behind me. I turned to look at him. Damn! He was so hot. Just in jeans and a t-shirt and I was drooling. I better get these damn hormones under control. I also knew I would be sleeping in his arms every night. There was no way I was going to sleep downstairs alone.

"Why all of the windows? Doesn't it make us vulnerable?" I asked him

"They're all bulletproof. That was the first thing I did when I bought the house." he explained

I thought about it for a minute and turned back to enjoy the scenery. I heard him open the fridge and he handed me a water when he got closer. I took it from him and took a drink. Neither one of us spoke as we stood there looking at the sunset. It was incredible to watch the sun set into the ocean. Watching the orange and yellow hit the water. He stayed at my side but he reached over and grabbed my hand in his. I looked at him but he was staring straight ahead. Once the sun dipped into the water he let go of my hand.

He went around turning on lights so we wouldn't be plunged into complete darkness. I waked over to the bookcase and looked at everything again. I smiled to myself as I picked up the Monopoly game. I opened it up and laid it out on the table. Ranger was still turning on lights. When he came back into the room he looked at the table and raised an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"Let's play." I suggested

"Babe"

"Come on Ranger. It will pass some time.. You know how hard this is for me." I sighed "I am in a safe house willingly."

He pulled out the chair and sat across from me. I held out the pieces to him and he chose the ship. I chose the dog. We began the game and we were each slowly buying up property. When we started it was fun as the game went on he realized how cut throat I was. I was nearly screaming 'I own it' every time he landed on one of my spots. I had secured Boardwalk and Park Place and had installed hotels on them. He held the green and yellow properties. This meant he had a whole corner I needed to get past. Neither of us owned the full set on any other properties.

"You ready for dinner?" he asked me

"As soon as I break you." I joked

"Babe" he shook his head.

"Okay a brief dinner break, but this is not over." I warned him

When I got up from the table he pulled me against him and kissed the top of my head. We went into the kitchen to see what we had. I decided to heat up the steak and cheese sandwich while he went for a fish dinner Bill and Gracie had packed for him. We ate at the breakfast bar sitting on stools next to each other. Neither of is spoke as we ate dinner. Our thighs were pressed against each other and I felt the heat between us. This was only the first day and I was already fighting to resist him. There was no guilt over Morelli, but I was worried about my heart. Suddenly I was anxious to get back to the game. I was so close to winning and I wanted to finally kick his ass in some area of our lives.

"You ready to get back to it?" I asked him as I put my plate in the sink.

"No dessert?" he asked me

"Dessert?" I stopped in my tracks

"Gracie packed you several of her homemade desserts." he gave me a slight smile.

"Okay, maybe just a little." I opened the refrigerator and ended up opening a container of chocolate pudding.

This was delicious. Definitely better than the box stuff my mom made. I was afraid I might just eat the whole container tonight. So delicious!

"Babe"

I looked up at him and realized I must have been moaning in pleasure as I ate Gracie's amazing chocolate pudding.

"Sorry." I told him as I took one more bite before putting the container back into the refrigerator.

He carried his plate to the sink and started the water. I stood next to him and dried as he washed. It felt very domestic. I wondered if this is what it would be like to live with Ranger when there was no Ella. Morelli always had a stack of dishes in his sink. His cabinets were empty because he used the dishwasher as a place to store the clean dishes. He only washed dishes when the dishwasher was empty.

I wanted this. I wanted this equal partner thing. I wanted someone who didn't expect me to stay home barefoot and pregnant. I wanted him. I wanted to quit hiding behind Morelli and my fears and just lay it all out on the line. I wanted to move out of the land of denial and permanently live in the land of Ranger. Why did my life have to be so difficult? Everyone else I knew seemed to know exactly what they wanted.

"You okay?" he asked as he broke into my thoughts

"Fine." I answered

"You've been drying that dish for five minutes." he informed me

"Sorry." I told him as I set it into the cabinet.

"Don't be." he told me

"Let's get back to our game." I gestured to the table with my head

He followed me back over to the table and we started again. We went back and forth landing on each other's properties until finally landed on Boardwalk. He had to start selling back hotels to pay me. I had the a huge grin on my face as I danced in my seat. He has his blank face on. It was another hour before I finally broke him. He had every property mortgaged and only $200 that he had just claimed after passing go.

"Congratulations Babe." he gave me a small smile

"It's not over yet." I told him

"You clearly won." he sat back in his chair

"It's not a win until you don't have any money left." I explained

"Steph, we've been at it for over two hours." his hand was rubbing his chin

"One more time around the board?" I suggested

He looked at me and then shook his head "One more time"

He rolled the dice twice before he finally landed on a property of mine and I was able to relieve him of the last of his money. As soon as he handed it over I jumped to my feet. I danced around the table holding a big wad of money in my hand. Next I started showering him with the money. He didn't make a move at all. He just sat in his seat with his arms crossed while I celebrated like the terrible sport I was.

"Finally! Something I am better at!" I fell into his lap.

I reached my arms up around his neck. He kept his arms crossed and didn't look at me. I wiggled my butt in his lap as I continued with my celebration.

"Aren't you going to say 'proud of you Babe' ?" I teased

"You can admit that you suck at Monopoly and I am awesome." I kept pushing.

"Oh come on Ranger! Aren't you impressed with my amazing tactics?" He continued to stare straight ahead.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just get caught up. I am a little competitive." I sighed

Still nothing. I tightened my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Still nothing. I rolled my eyes. Was he going to be a bad sport? He congratulated me earlier before I insisted on playing to the bitter end. Now he was sitting here staring off into space. Arms crossed. Showing no emotion. I finally leaned over and looked into his eyes. I caught his eyes and held our connection. Suddenly I realized the danger. I was in his lap. My arms were wrapped around his neck and now we were face to face. I could feel the warmth of his breath.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me? Aren't you going to celebrate my win?" I asked

"Let's celebrate." he whispered

*******SMUT***************

Then all hell broke loose. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to him for a deep and frantic kiss. He moved to his feet taking me with him. He used one arms to sweep the game onto the floor while he kept the other around my waist. He kissed me again and then my bottom lip into his moth. He moved me so I was sitting on the table. His hands were in my hair and I found myself clutching his shirt to bring him closer to me. He leaned back and I yanked his shirt up towards his chin and he finished pulling it off before he relieved me of mine. My hands were all over his chest and abs. Running from top to bottom then raking my nails all along the way. A moan escaped his mouth and I felt the vibration on my lips. He pulled away long enough to relieve me of my bra. He saw the mark that still lingered on my chest and his mouth was drawn in like a magnet. He kissed it and then sucked on it. He was returning it to it's full deep glory.

I was moaning as I felt his mouth on me. I thought about stopping it all and pushing him away but I couldn't stop him. I wanted him bad. His hands were in my hair, then to my neck. They ran to my shoulder and then stopped at my breasts. We were like two wild animals trying to quell our primal urges. I grabbed at his jeans and quickly got them down over his hips. He had me laid back and he was pulling off my jeans before he pressed his body back into me. I was laying on the table as his name left my lips in deep moans, groans, and screams. We both quickly traveled over the edge together and I was laying there completely limp. He was still on top of me. His mouth was soft on my neck as he continued to kiss me We were both trying to regain our breath as I felt him still gently placing kisses along my neck and shoulders.

******************************END SMUT******************

"What did we just do?" I asked him

"If I have to explain..." he trailed off

I gently placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. I sat up and looked around. I jumped off of the table and grabbed my shirt to cover me. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I had no idea what to say to him. How the hell was I going to do this? I can't just keep having sex with him and stay unattached. Wait. I will always be attached to him no matter what. Could I deal with the casual sex? Was it casual sex when it was just the two of us here? Was it casual if it meant something to me? Now was the perfect time to tell him.

But what if? What if it freaked him out? We would still be stuck together. There would be no escape and I would have to look at him everyday. Hey Ranger I am so in love with you I would marry you in two seconds, I would actually consider having babies with you. Oh boy.

"Ranger"" I began

"Babe"

"I know your life doesn't." I stopped "I can't just sleep" I tried different words "Casual" I was a mess "Monogamous"

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say." he stood in front of me and then leaned in to place a hand on each shoulder.

I sighed "Me either"

"Go take a shower and I will clean up the table and the game."

He kissed my forehead and then moved away. I got to my feet and padded to the bedroom. Real smooth Steph. Good job telling him how you felt. I was in trouble. Staying here with him would be painful when we finally had to go home. I got into the shower and let the hot water stream all over my body. When I closed my eyes I could picture his hands all over me. His mouth on my neck. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. Whenever his lips hit my neck it drove a tingle through my body that seemed to shut down my brain.

I got out of the shower and listened by the door. I heard nothing. I quickly dried my hair and then slid on one of his t-shirts. I crawled into the bed and closed my eyes. I heard him come in the room and I pretended to sleep. I listened as he went into the bathroom and the shower turned on. We needed to do some more work on my case. I wanted to call Hector or Silvio and find out if there was anything new. I needed to get to an internet connection. I felt like we were stuck in the middle of no where. How in the hell were we going to kill time?

I knew exactly how I wanted to kill time, but that wasn't good for my heart. I heard the shower turn off and waited for the sound of the door to open. I never heard it but my body shivered when I felt him slide into the bed behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. I only had on his over sized t-shirt and he had on nothing at all.

"Did you find your words Babe?" he whispered in my ear.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Keeping you safe." he explained

Of course he knew I was awake. He was Batman and he knew everything. "I can't..."

"I'm sorry." his lips were still near my ear and I felt his hot breath. "I never want to force you."

"You didn't force anything." I admitted "I wanted you bad."

"Let's just enjoy it." he offered

"Ranger, I just can't." I sniffled

He leaned away and rolled me onto my back. He rested on his elbow as he looked down into my eyes. A tear slid down my cheek and he reached out to catch it with his thumb. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. We were doing that a lot lately. He was trying to read me but I am sure he already knew what I was thinking and what I was trying to say. He ran the back of his hand over my cheek and I felt my body melt into the bed.

"I don't want to hurt you Babe." he kept his voice in a whisper

"You have this power." I heard the words escape my mouth.

"I told you before, you hold the power." his hand kept stroking my cheek.

"Doesn't feel like it right now." I admitted

*******************************************************THANK YOU*********************************************

Special thanks to Vulcan Rider and Fallharvest- you both keep me going.

***I had a lot of fun researching this place in Maine. I have never been. I am a Jersey girl from Hamilton Township.


	29. Chapter 29- Questions

Chapter 29- Questions

We fell asleep before we could talk anymore. Of course we woke up with me nearly on top of him. I could feel him hard against me. It was so tempting to just slide myself down and...NO! I slowly untangled us and rolled to my own side.

"Morning Babe" he chuckled

"You need to control yourself." I told him

"Me?" he chuckled

"Well, maybe you should uhm not make it so easy." I struggled

"It would be easier if I didn't wake up to you on top of me." he reminded me

"Should I sleep downstairs?" I asked

"You're always free to sleep wherever you want." he stated

"If it was your choice?" I asked

He rolled over and pulled me tightly against him as he wrapped his arms around me. "Right here every night."

"Every night that we are here." I clarified for him. "I know the drill."

"Babe"

Just then my stomach rumbled and he pulled away from me. He left the bed and I rolled over to sneak a look at his amazing ass. I should have known he would feel the eyes on him.

"Like what you see?" he asked

"It wasn't my fault." I lied

"Sure Babe" he pulled on his boxers and turned back to plant a kiss on my lips.

When he pulled back I moaned and stretched out like a cat. When I opened my eyes he was still standing there. He was staring at me and his eyes were dilated.

"You want me bad" I teased

He turned to leave the room and I swear I heard him whisper "Always"

I forced myself to get out of bed. I moved into the closet and pulled on a pink bra and panty set before I slid on my jeans and t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and threw my hair into a pony tail when I caught the scent of bacon. My nose led me to the kitchen just as Ranger was laying a plate for me on the bar. I climbed onto one of the stools and moaned. He went to the refrigerator and brought back orange juice for us.

"It smells so good." I told him as I looked down on my plate. Bacon and scrambled eggs with veggies and cheese. "Looks good too."

"I'm glad you approve." he moved in beside me with his own plate

"Ruining the temple?" I asked as I glanced down to see he was eating the same as me.

"It's pretty healthy Babe." he took a bite into his mouth and I found myself staring at his lips.

After we finished I went outside to explore and Ranger went to call Tank. There were two lounge chairs in the back yard. They were in between trees and had a magnificent view of the ocean. I sat down in one and leaned back. I could hear the waves crashing and the birds chirping. I closed my eyes. No honking no loud noises or people talking. It was calming and I felt myself instantly relax in the chair. I felt the tingle on the back of my neck and knew he was near.

"You look good Babe. Calm" he moved into the seat next to me.

"It is calming." I sighed as I opened my eyes. "What did Tank say?"

"They have issued warrants for our arrest and showed our pictures on the news last night. Javier launched the campaign to offer a reward for information or evidence in Latty's murder. Of course Brett and Matteo have called to check in on you. Ramos actually stopped Tank and questioned him about where you were and how you are. Tank didn't say where you were. Ramos offered anything you needed." he nearly rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked

"The effect you have on people." he shook his head "Especially men."

"You think I should have went to Greece?" I asked

"I think Ramos wouldn't have let you go with me as easily as Matteo did." he moved into the chair beside me.

"Do you think Matteo is a good guy?" I kept my eyes on the ocean,

"I'd rather you be with him over Morelli." he told me

"You always said Morelli was a good..."

"cop." he finished my sentence

""Any info on him? Conklin? Martin?" I asked

"Internal affairs in the Atlantic City PD are checking into both of them. Juniak has IA checking into Morelli." he announced.

"That's good." I forced a smile

"You okay?" he asked me

"Yeah. I just feel useless." I explained

"Not much we can do right now. I am sure people will be calling in tips even if they are just trying to get the reward. Let's go check the internet and see if we can find any news." he suggested as he stood up

"Okay." he held out his hand and I took it as he pulled me up onto my feet.

"You don't have any work-out equipment here. You didn't go for your run either." I noticed.

"We can walk around later and you can always help me." he took my hand as we walked back to the house.

"How can I help you?" I asked

"I can use you as weights and bench press you." he gave a small laugh

"I don't want to kill you." I laughed

"Babe"

I sat on the couch in the living room and he came and sat down next to me and opened a laptop. He pulled out the satellite phone and pressed some buttons and we were online. He went to a the Trenton Times web site.

'Stephanie Plum is wanted for the Murder of Keith Latty' read the headline on the first page. The article described me and the crime. There was a picture of me and all of my information.

"Hey! I weigh 120 not 130." I noticed

"Only you Babe" he shook his head

I read the article out loud

 _Stephanie Plum a 27 year old resident of Chambersburg is the suspect in the murder of Keith Latty. Latty is a 24 year old male who resided in Atlantic City. Police charged Ms. Plum after finding her in Latty's motel room with the murder weapon. She was to appear in court on Tuesday, May 17th in Atlantic City but never appeared. It is suspected she may be on the run with her one time boss Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Manoso is the CEO of security company Rangmen Inc located in Trenton. Detective Martin of the Atlantic City police department stated they were close to locating Plum and Manoso and expected to have her back in custody by the end of the week. Manoso has been charged with aiding and abetting a fugitive and a warrant has been issued for his arrest._

 _Latty was suspected in the rape and murder of two local women. He had failed to appear for his own court date and Ms. Plum who is a bond Enforcement Agent had the paperwork to pick him up. DA Jacobs believes Manoso and Plum will be located soon and intends to ask for 1 million dollars bail for Mr. Manoso as he considers him a serious flight risk with unlimited resources. It is a possibility the couple have fled the country but the Atlantic City PD thinks they have a lead in the case._

 _Ms. Plum's lawyer Javier Manoso has posted a $50,000 reward for any information in the Latty murder case. He believes Ms. Plum is innocent and is concerned that Plum and Manoso may be the victims of foul play. If you have any information please call 1-800-4BOMBER._

"I knew that would happen. I am so sorry." I told Ranger

"Not the first time a warrant has been issued for my arrest." he assured me.

"$50,000?" I asked

"No price." wrapped his arm around my shoulders

"You throw away more money on me than I could ever make in my lifetime." I sank into his side

He ignored my comment as he pulled up a site for the Burg news and my mouth dropped open.

'Bombshell Bounty Hunter on the run with Latin Lover'

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed

He read the article out loud.

 _Bombshell Bounty Hunter on the run with Latin Lover_

 _Our very own Bombshell Bounty Hunter Stephanie Plum has jumped bail and disappeared. She is wanted for the murder of Keith Latty. Mr. Latty was murdered in his Atlantic City motel room on Friday, May 5th. It is suspected that CEO of Rangeman Inc. Ricardo Carlos Manoso better known as Ranger is on the run with her. In an interview with Connie Rizzoli who works at Vincent Plum's Bail Bonds she stated that Ms. Plum was always after Manoso and promised him sexual favors in return for him helping her with various cases. She believes Plum used the same favors to convince Manoso to help her escape conviction. She suspected that they had fled to Miami where Rangeman Inc. has an office._

 _An interview with Joyce Barnhart revealed Plum had been pursing Manoso for years. She stated that while Plum was romancing Detective Morelli she was after Manoso for his money. It is well known that Manoso often appeared at the various scenes of Plum's continuous disasters. Barnhardt alleged Plum had set up the disasters on her own to lure Manoso into her bed. Barnhart also admitted to a sexual relationship with Manoso and stated he was in love with her. Manoso is an ex-army ranger and a local business man who is suspected of receiving a less than honorable discharge though that can not be confirmed at this time._

 _An interview with Helen Plum revealed that Stephanie Plum has been secretly having sexual relations with Manoso for years. She also stated that Manoso had threatened her and her husband to stay away from their own daughter on many occasions._ ___In an interview with Edna Mazur we learned Manoso constantly threatened her and others with his gun.__ Detective Joseph Morelli was heartbroken to find out his fiancee had escaped with Manoso. He had tolerated her adulterous behavior for years because he was blinded by his love for her._

Several Rangeman employees tried to stop this writer to state their own take on the events. We can only assume they are worried about losing their jobs because Manoso is under the spell of Stephanie Plum. These men attempted to use intimidation and threats to have their stories heard. It is alleged that Plum may have had relations with several of the men. She had often been seen with various employees at various locations around the Burg. _Lester Santos, a Rangeman employee, stopped our writer to claim Plum was innocent and she and Manoso had possibly been kidnapped. Our sources were unable to confirm this allegation._

 _It is alleged that Plum had developed a harem of men to service her. This harem included Matteo Palazzo, Nico Ramos, Alexander Ramos, Lester Santos along with other Rangeman employees, Morelli, Manoso and Walter Dumphy also known as Mooner. Morelli had proposed marriage to Plum and they were expected to say their vows at Our Lady of Sorrows church on Valentine's Day next year. Plum used her sexual talents to convince Morelli to ignore her past indiscretions. While interviewing Detective Morelli this reporter noticed he had a broken nose among other injuries He stated that Manoso's goons held him down while Manoso worked him over._

 _Angie Morelli approached this reporter to state she always knew Plum was trouble. She stated even as a child Plum tried to use her sex appeal to seduce Morelli among other boys. Bella Morelli said she had a vision that Stephanie would be found dead. Her vision had shown Manoso murdering Plum when he realized he was only a patsy in her schemes. Many other Burg residents spoke out against Stephanie Plum including various police officers and her own sister Valerie Kloughn. Mrs. Kloughn stated that her sister was never allowed to be alone with her children because she didn't trust her. Mary Lou Stankowitz confirmed this allegation and said her husband also denied Plum access to their children. Both women agreed Plum would be a terrible mother and her children would suffer from her careless and heartless actions._

 _Plum seems to have once again wreaked havoc in our little city and tried to pull many of our esteemed residents down with her. DA Jacobs is confident Plum will be captured. They have had tips and sightings and believe the couple are on their way to Mexico. Officer Eddie Garzarra fears that Manoso may turn on Plum and she may already be dead. Ms. Plum's lawyer Javier Manoso claims she is innocent and he has issued a $50,000 reward for information on the murder of Keith Latty. Just another way Plum is using Manoso's money.  
_

"What the fuck?" I rolled my eyes and jumped to my feet. I started pacing in front of him.

"It's only the Burg news." Ranger explained.

"A bad mother? Heartless? Me seducing Morelli as a child? Mooner?" I was shocked

"Babe"

"No Ranger just No! Don't Babe me. A harem? A freaking harem?" I sputtered "Poor Detective Morelli! You didn't need goons because he is a spineless pussy!"

"Wow! Tell me how you really feel Babe." he chuckled

"This is serious. They accused me of sleeping with your guys, my guys ugh! How could anyone think for one second you would try to hurt me?" I was still pissed

"It's all people who want attention and don't care how they get it. At least they are looking for us near Mexico." he reached out for my hand but I moved away.

"Joyce Barnhardt!" I yelled

"Babe" he shook his head.

"I know you didn't." I assured him

"Only one Burg woman for me." he teased as he got to his feet and pulled me into his arms

"This sucks." I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"We'll make them eat their words when you are found innocent." he told me

"You represented our country. What the hell? Why are they trying to make you look so bad?" I was feeling protective

"I'm not Burg." he explained

"I don't care about your money." I sniffled

"Stephanie. Don't do this. I know all of that is bullshit. You don't have to try and convince me." he rubbed my back

"But I just can't believe..." I lost my words as I gasped for breath. I found myself beginning to sob.

"I didn't plan...disasters...I didn't use..." I was trying to explain in between sobs.

"Babe stop." I buried my face into his chest and he rubbed my back

"Don't try to refute any of this to me. I know exactly who you are." he assured me as he continued to rub circles on my back.

Ranger reached over and shut down the internet and then carried me into the bedroom. He placed me on the bed and climbed in with me. He pulled me to his chest as he rolled onto his back. I took deep breaths and got control of my sobs and crying. He continued to rub my back until I found my eyes heavy. He was shushing me and promising me everything would be okay. I was not at all optimistic but when he spoke I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe things would be okay.

I felt his lips on my ear as he whispered for me to wake up. I moaned and stretched into him and he pulled me even closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. Then I shook my head a little as I realized what I was doing. I pulled away and rolled to my back. He propped himself up on his elbow and then leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Time for lunch" he told me before he rolled out of the bed.

I went to the bathroom to do my business before I joined Ranger in the kitchen. He already had two plates laid out on the bar. I jumped up into the seat and was surprised to see a sandwich, potato chips and macaroni salad. I glanced at his plate and saw chicken Cesar salad. We ate in silence but I felt his eyes on me. Every time I turned to look at him he was staring straight ahead. When we finished we again washed the dishes together. This time I washed and he dried.

"Let's go for a walk." he suggested

"Is that a good idea?" I asked

"I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't." he assured me

He grabbed my hand and we made our way to the front door. He turned off the alarm and pulled me through the door. He locked it and the alarm reengaged. We went down the walkway and turned to walk down the street. There were no sidewalks but the street wasn't busy. As a matter of fact there were no cars on the road at all. He kept my hand in his and we walked quietly. My eyes were looking all around. I glanced at the different houses and was mesmerized by some of the tall trees. I had a feeling Ranger was slowing his own pace to match mine and I appreciated the effort. I had no energy to move quickly. I was enjoying our leisurely stroll.

"Hey Marc!" a male voice came from behind us. We turned to see a man in his yard waving to us.

"Hey Ben." Ranger waved back.

"Congratulations!" he nodded before moving towards his car.

"Thank you. See you later Ben." with that we kept walking.

"How did he know?" I asked

"Small town Babe." he squeezed my hand.

We walked a few more blocks and then Ranger guided us off of the road and into a patch of trees. We went down the path and when we came out of the trees the shore was ahead of us. I held his arm as I took off my shoes and socks and rolled up the bottom of my pants. Ranger stayed near the trees as I moved towards the water. I stepped into the water and it was cold. I loved the smell and the noise of the ocean. Always had. It was my thinking place. The noise of the crashing waves always seemed to chase away the inner voices in my head.

I was surprised when Ranger took my hand. I glanced over to see his shoes were off and his jeans were rolled up. We stood there together just holding hands and enjoying the view. My feet got used to the water and I moved in a little deeper. Ranger bent down and pulled up a sea shell from the sand. He handed it to me and I smiled as I took it from him. It wasn't one of those small half shells. It was a big twisty one like you would find in a store. Only Ranger would have that kind of luck.

"Why the ocean?" he asked

"Why do I love it so much?" I asked as he nodded

"I don't have to hear myself." I tried to explain

"Babe" it was the questioning Babe like what the hell are you talking about.

"Sometimes I just have too much stuff going on in my head. My mother's voice, my friends, Morelli." I tried to explain

"All of the people you allow to chip away at your self-esteem." he told me

"Wow" I was a bit shocked he had said that.

"It's true." he almost shrugged.

I thought for a moment. "You're right. Maybe that's why when you say 'proud of you Babe' it feels like such a big deal." I imitated his voice when I repeated his words back to him.

"It is a big deal." he reminded me

I leaned into him and closed my eyes. I listened to the ocean and let his words flow through me. One of the few people who ever said they were proud of me was Ranger. That's one of the reasons I refused to give up bounty hunting. I know I blow up cars and end up in crazy situations but I always figured it out. I always got my man. I felt good about myself when I was presented with a body receipt. All of the garbage and burnt funeral homes were worth it whenever I was able to help someone in the process of getting my skip. Sure it drove me crazy sometimes but I loved my job.

He kissed my temple and brought my thoughts back to him. "Let's head back."

"Okay." I smiled

This time I reached for his hand and he looked down in surprise when I did. He held our shoes as we made it to a rock to clean off most of the sand and get them back on before we went back through the trees. We walked back down the street and I continued to examine the houses we passed. We stopped in front of a house a few down from his when a puppy came running towards us. It was a German Shepard and couldn't have been more than a couple of months old. I squatted down and held out the back of my hand. The puppy sniffed me and then jumped into my lap knocking me onto my butt. I heard Ranger chuckle and then I heard a woman's voice.

"Marc! I am so happy to see you." I looked up to see a blonde moving towards us. She was smiling and carrying a wrapped plate with her.

She was beautiful. She had long straight hair and big green eyes. She had a body to die for and giant fake boobs. She had on too much make-up and her shirt was a size too small and very low cut. I was instantly jealous and incredibly intimidated at the same time.

"Hello Lisa." he greeted her.

She moved toward him for a hug and he turned his body and gave her a quick one armed hug. I noticed she tried to press her body against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he took a step away.

"I baked your favorite cookies. Remember when I made them last year you told me how much you loved them." she handed him the plate and then seemed to just suddenly notice me. "Is this your sister?"

He held out his hand and pulled me to my feet. "This is my wife Brooke. Brooke this is Lisa, she is one of my neighbors."

"Nice to meet you." I put on a big smile when hers dropped. I held out my hand and she reached out to shake it. Her hand was limp in mine.

"I didn't know..." she was clearly confused

"We're newlyweds." I explained to her as I leaned in against him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple.

"Oh, well...uhm maybe you will like the cookies too." she shrugged.

"I'm sure we will." I smiled again as I took the plate from her.

"I'm sorry my puppy bothered you. Shep is still learning manners, but he's a good boy." she blushed as she picked up the dog.

"That's fine. He is adorable." I assured her

"It was nice seeing you again." Ranger told her as he ushered me away.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around." she sighed

I knew that look. That was meeting the man of your dreams and then meeting his beautiful wife. Maybe I wasn't beautiful but Ranger was. We sat on the front porch and pulled off our shoes. Ranger took mine and smacked the sand off while I took off my socks and rubbed away any remaining salt. No good Jersey girl ever tracked sand into the house. Ranger opened the door so I could move in first. I set my shoes in the hallway and headed to the couch. I watched Ranger dump the cookies into the trash can as he walked through the kitchen.

"You threw away Lisa's cookies. Poor girl." I smirked

"I was here for a week last summer and every time she saw me outside she had cookies, cake, or brownies for me." he explained

"Did you ever hook up with her?" I asked

"Babe" he nearly rolled his eyes

"She's very pretty." I explained as he moved over to sit beside me.

"I prefer brunettes." he assured me.

"Let's play Jenga." I changed the subject

"Another game?" he asked

"Okay, so I'm a little competitive." I admitted.

"A little?" he raised an eyebrow at me

"Okay so a lot." I smiled as I got up and headed to the bookcase

"I get to pick the game tonight." he warned me.

"Is it in the bookcase?" I asked him

"No" he answered quickly

"Not in the bedroom." I warned him

"Not in the bedroom." he agreed as he moved over to the table to help me set up the game.

We had a very weak and unstable stack in no time. Every time it was Ranger's turn to pull out one of the pieces I was chanting Jenga over and over. He definitely wasn't amused with me. He kept his calm and never seemed to be shaken by my chanting. The game seemed to go on forever until finally the tower was so unstable I knew the tiniest movement would make it all come down. Lucky for me it was Ranger's turn. He moved slowly and his hand was steady but there was nothing he could do. As soon as it all fell down I was on my feet doing my victory dance. He just looked at me and shook his head.

"You have no idea how big this is. You're good at everything." I explained

"You won fair and square." he assured me

"Thank you." I told him as I continued to wiggle around the table.

"I'll get dinner started if you want to jump in the shower." he told me

"Sure. I'll clean up the game." I smiled

"How about fajitas?" he asked

"Yum!" I answered

I offered to clean up the game and he headed for the kitchen. I know I celebrated too much when I won and it was probably annoying. It was just nice to finally be better than him at something even if it was only a board game. I took a shower and then slid into some shorts and a tank top. It was warm inside the house and there was no air conditioning. We had some fans on and some windows open but his heat definitely radiated throughout the house. When I got back to the kitchen where he was I felt a warmth spread over me. He had me stir the vegetables as they marinated with the already cooked chicken so he could shower. It felt nice that someone trusted me to help with dinner and not burn down the house.

We sat down to have our chicken fajitas and of course I spent the entire time outwardly enjoying my meal. He chuckled and shook his head at me a few times. Tonight for dessert I tried the chocolate cake and just like everything else from Gracie and Bill it was fantastic. Ranger watched me eat as he drank coffee. His eyes stayed on me watching every bite. I giggled like a teenager and played with my fork teasing him. When we were both done we once again washed dishes together. We had fallen into a routine and it felt good. I didn't feel trapped and it didn't make me freak out.

"Are you ready for my game?" he asked when we both sat down on the couch.

"Maybe." I was a bit nervous as to what he would say.

"Twenty questions." he told me

"What?" I was shocked

"Twenty questions." he repeated

"You? You're going to answer any twenty questions I ask?" I couldn't believe it.

"As long as you don't want particulars about a mission." he leaned back against the arm of the couch turning to face me.

"What else is off limits?" I asked

"No holds barred, you ask and I'll answer. Are you willing to do it?" the corners of his mouth rose a bit as if he was holding back a smile.

"This could be bad because we are still stuck together." I took a deep breath.

"It's up to you Babe. You did say I could choose the game." he reminded me

"Uhm" I hesitated

"You let Matteo ask you questions." the corners of his mouth were no longer turned up

"That was different." I explained

"How?" he asked

"You already know me much better than he ever will." I sat back against the arm of the couch on my side. "And I am sure you're not going to ask me about my favorite color."

"Blue" he winked "Are you in?" he pushed

"Okay. Rules?" I questioned

"None, nothing is off limits except the mission specifics." he assured me

"Can we ask questions with two parts?" I was curious

"If it's related and you just want a more specific answer sure why not?" he told me

"Okay. You go first." I nodded

"Do you really feel stuck here with me?" he asked (1-R)

"No" I quickly answered

He nodded and I thought for a second. "How many women have you slept with in your life and do you remember all of their names?" (1-S)

He chuckled "I assume you mean had sex and not slept."

"Well slept too." I added

"A three part question?" he teased

"Yes." I bit my cheek wondering if he would allow it.

"Okay. I admit no I don't know all of their names because most were just one night stands to satisfy a physical need." he paused "I don't have an exact number I would estimate about fifty. And as far as sleeping over night then there was only one."

"One?" I asked

"Is that another question?" he smiled

"No Well yes but okay. One? Who and why? And why no one else?" My curiosity was peaked (2-S)

He looked directly into my eyes. "You. I never wanted to before. It's a security thing. A trust thing. No one else because I was unwilling to let my guard down."

My mouth dropped open and we sat silent for a minute. "Your turn" I finally said

"Now I have a two part question. Does it scare you when you see me be violent with someone like a skip or Morelli? Are you afraid of me?" (2-R)

"My only fear is that you will get hurt." I answered the first part but hesitated with the second "I'm not afraid you will hurt me physically."

"Why do you trust me?" I asked him before he could force me to elaborate. (3-S)

He thought for a moment. "I just have always felt that I could from the first day I met you. You have never betrayed my trust. You trust me and you always do anything I ask to help me and my business."

"Why are you afraid of marriage and kids?" he asked (3-R)

I bit my lower lip and thought for a moment. "I don't want to make the same mistake I made with Dickie. My mother has told me it's my fault for not being able to properly satisfy my husband. Also she seems to think that's why Morelli cheated."

"You know that's not true right?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders "It's the only reasoning."

"Steph I can assure you that you definitely know how to satisfy in the bedroom." he smiled

I blushed "Kids? I guess I'm just worried I will suck at it. I think right now I'm too selfish and my life isn't secure enough to have kids." I thought for a second. "My lifestyle doesn't lend itself to children at the moment. Maybe someday"

He nodded and then got up. I wondered if he totally missed the reference. I waited and he came back with two bottles of water. "Thank you."

"No problem. Your turn." he sat back again.

"How come you have these ID's ready for me?" I asked (4-S)

"I like to be prepared." I gave him a look and he continued "To keep you protected and help you hide if needed."

"Thank you." I gave him a closed mouth smile.

"Do you wish you went with Matteo?" (4-R)

"No, not at all. I was relieved when you came. I wanted to go with you but I didn't want to ask you. I didn't want to put you in that position." I took a drink of water.

"Why do you help me? I mean not just this but all of the time." (5-S)

"I answered that once before. We were talking about why I gave you cars and you said because I love you and I told you yes." he reminded me

"Why do you think I'm Batman?" he smiled (5-R)

I smiled "You're dark and mysterious. You always come to my rescue. It's always you pulling me out of burning buildings. Jumping into cold water to save me. You risk you life to save mine. It's selfless and that's the actions of a hero."

I took a deep breath "Do you view me as your fuck buddy?" (6-S)

"No." he quickly answered and then asked his next one "Do you view me that way?" (6-R)

"No." I answered just as quickly as he had. "What's your biggest fear? You have to fear something." (7-S)

He thought for a moment and then took a drink of his water before he answered "Not being able to save you. Getting there too late when your life is in danger."

"Who is the one person you trust above all others?" he asked (7-R)

"You." I answered before I even thought about it. "I mean yeah uhm you"

"And you? Who do you trust above all others?" I asked him (8-S)

"You. I came to you when I was worried about my business remember? I was worried it might be one of my guys." he reminded me

This was getting intense. I couldn't believe he was being so open, He requested this game. He said no holds barred. I took a deep breath. I was trying to think of what else I needed to ask. I was more worried about what he would ask. This could go very bad or get very uncomfortable. I drank some more water. I was glad to have it so I could keep my hands busy.

"Do you still love Morelli? How did you find a way to forgive him for taking your virginity the way he did?" he asked (8-R)

I shrugged "A part of me will always love him. Our history has not always been rainbows and butterflies. What happened with him when I was little? Well I deserved it because I didn't stay away when I was warned. Same thing for losing it with him."

"What happened when you were little? And when he took your virginity? It was bad enough to make you run him over with the car." (9-R)

"Another question?" I asked

"Yes." he watched for my reaction.

"Well, uhm." I hesitated "This is hard."

"It's okay. It's just us here. Nothing we say will leave this house." he assured me

"When I was six I was warned to stay away from the Morelli boys. I didn't listen. He convinced me to go into his garage. He wanted to play choo choo. His finger was the train and well I uhm was the tunnel." I shrugged

"What?" his face got angry "You were six and he fingered you?"

"Yeah uhm I didn't know what it was. When I got home I told my mom and she grounded me. She said she wasn't going to allow her daughter to be a slut." I explained

"You know that's bullshit right?" he sat forward

"I can see it now." I admitted before I took a deep breath. "When he took my virginity, well I thought he liked me or loved me or something. He came in to Tasty Pastry where I worked and locked the door behind him. I was cleaning up for closing. He told me he had always wanted to be with me. I didn't really know anything about it. I was a sophomore and he had just graduated."

"You were sixteen so that makes him eighteen." he stated rather than asked

I nodded "I was just so excited someone was showing interest in me. I had a crush on him. Every girl wanted him. So well, I let him. I thought that meant we were dating. I thought it meant he cared about me. But the next day he left for the Navy. Before he left he wrote about me everywhere. I told you that. It ruined my reputation. I couldn't date anyone in high school. I didn't date until I was in college."

"You told me some but not all. I can't understand how you can forgive all of that." he thought for a moment "Why did you forgive all of that?" (10-R)

"You asked me how I forgave him for taking my virginity like that in your last question." I reminded him.

"I didn't know it was like that. I want to know why you forgave him for the garage incident." he proceeded

I shrugged "My mother loves him. The Burg respects him. He wanted me."

"Your self-esteem sucks." he shook his head as he got to his feet. "I need a break"

I watched him walk over to the glass doors and open them. he stepped out onto the balcony. I got to my feet and moved out onto the balcony with him. The sun had almost set and it was a little chilly. I sucked some air in between my teeth and wrapped my arms around my shoulders. He turned to look at me and then moved towards me and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I was suddenly warm.

"Sorry I came out here. I know you said you needed a break." I spoke into his chest.

"Not from you." he assured me as he rubbed my back

"From the questions?" I asked

"From the answers." he sighed "You have no idea how pissed off I am. I'm angry with Morelli, I'm angry with your mom. I'm angry with you."

"What did I do?" I asked

"I understand as a kid you had a hard time. I can't imagine how it feels to have someone peck away at your self-esteem every day. But Christ Stephanie as an adult? How could you keep running back to someone that treats you like garbage?" He slightly raised his voice but he never let me go. He never stopped rubbing my back.

"I don't know." the tears welled. "I guess I..." I sniffled and then whispered "deserved it."

He let go of me and pulled me away by my shoulders, "Now you know. Now you see it. Now you know what you deserve. Even if once this is over you decide never to talk to me again remember you deserve better"

"Never speak to you?" I asked "I can't ever imagine not wanting to speak to you."

He pulled me back into his arms and I nuzzled my face into his neck. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. To let him hold me forever. He made me feel so safe. So special. I let out a deep sigh of contentment and his chest shook a little I assume with laughter.

"Come on Babe" I opened my eyes and noticed it was dark now. He pulled me back into the house.

He went to the kitchen and got some more water and brought me the rest of the chocolate pudding. "Ready to continue?" he asked and I nodded

"When you go in the wind is it always for missions? Are you under contract? When does it end?" (9-S)

"That's a lot in one." he smirked "Not always on missions when I go in the wind. Yes, I'm under contract. It ends in four months."

"Did you ever sleep with Jean Ellen?" I held my breath. I knew she was more of a match with him than me. "Is that your type?" (10-S)

He chuckled "No, I never had sex with Jean Ellen. I prefer women I will never see again. My type?" he thought for a moment. "I never really had one before. I guess now I prefer tenacious and tough blue eyed brunettes."

oh boy!


	30. Chapter 30-Love

Chapter 30- Love

The atmosphere was palpable. We were both silent. I wanted to ask if he meant me. He said his type was blue eyed brunettes with curly hair. Well, of course he meant me! I'm his type? What about the blonde fake boobed bimbos. Now what? How do I break this silence? I grabbed the cap from my water and took a drink. When I went to set it down on the table my eyes met his. I sat back and kept my eyes on him. It was a stand off and no one was willing to give. I was dealing with Ranger so chances are I would never win this kind of game. Well if it was who moved first I already had so might as well speak first too.

"Now what?" I finally just asked

"You wanna run?" he asked

"Is that a question?" I teased

"You said 'now what' is that a question?" he turned it back on me.

"Ranger"

"Relax Babe. This is supposed to be fun and enlightening." the corners of his mouth raised.

He set one foot on the floor and pulled me to him. As I fell my hand went to his chest and my face was inches from his. He leaned his lips towards mine.

"Ranger?" I whispered

He groaned and laid his head back "Babe"

"What if they call you on a mission right now? Won't you be in trouble for the arrest warrant?" I asked and then quickly added "These don't count."

He reached his hand around and smoothed the back of my hair. "They can't call me."

"Because they can't find us? I mean they're the government they have spooks or ninjas or whatever you call them." I kept my upper body propped up

His chest shook with silent laughter. "No ninjas Babe. My last six months are in an advisory position only. They can not call me out anywhere."

"Oh. But I mean what if?" I struggled

He reached around and rested both of his hands on my backside. This forced me to feel what I had been avoiding. Now, my only thought was of our pelvises pressed together.

"They can't. That's why I made my promise to you. It's why I ran with you." he explained

I nodded. I felt my hand and arm getting sore from supporting my weight. I slowly allowed my body to fall on top of his completely. I held back my head still inches from his. I finally just gave in to what I wanted and let my lips cover his. His hands moved up to my back and he pulled me tight against him as my lips parted. Te deepened the kiss as our tongues danced as the kiss heated up. He moved both hands down to my ass and pushed me into him. I felt his hardness and gasped into his mouth. He held my body there and pushed up against me. We were just seconds away from getting frantic and ripping off clothes.

One of my hands moved to his shoulder and the other went to his face. I cupped the side of his face and slowed down the kiss. He groaned into my mouth at the sudden change. His hands moved up to my back again. This time one hand rubbed big circles along my back and the other moved up to my face. He stroked my face with the back of his hand. I pulled back and opened my eyes to see him. When I did he was already staring at me as he continued to rub my cheek.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered as I shivered

"You must..."

"Don't" he interrupted me "Don't joke about it. Accept that I mean it." he continued his whisper as I nodded

"I'll give you a free one." he pulled his head up and softly touched a quick peck to my lips "Do you want to know what my favorite color is?"

I nodded and he wrapped his hand around the side of my face. "Blue. Bright azure blue when happy. Sparkling sapphire when filled with passion. Midnight blue when focused. Deep ocean blue when angry. Violet blue when deep in thought like right now."

He pulled my face forward and our lips pressed together gently. Then he did something very unusual. He pulled from the kiss and turned his head and moved my face until we laid cheek to cheek. We were both facing each other's ears. I was tempted to joke and say something clever but I didn't. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt my body melt into his.

"Babe" he whispered

"Mmm yes?" I asked with my eyes closed

"Should we continue?" we proposed

"In the bedroom or here?" I asked

I felt his cheek move as he smiled. "We can do that later. I meant the questions."

I pulled back "Oh yeah. The questions." I felt my cheeks get red and started pulling my whole body up.

He grabbed my arms and placed another kiss on my lips. I kissed him back before pulling myself back up into my seated position. "Sorry"

"Don't be. I'm not." he grinned at me

"I can't believe you want to talk." I shook my head " I feel like this is a dream."

"I know how to talk Babe. I just choose to keep my thoughts to myself most of the time." he confided

"So, why now?" I asked him

"It seems when I'm around you my thoughts and emotions have a way of coming out." he admitted

"I just really suck at expressing myself." I sighed

"That's why I suggested the game. If you want to stop we can." he offered

"No. I am enjoying it. Just...well...it's not easy." I explained

"I would love to have that ESP that you think I have." he raised an eyebrow.

"I think my inner dialogue would bore you." I smiled

"You could never bore me Babe." he flashed that sexy amazing smile.

"Okay questions." focus Stephanie "Where are we?"

"We both have ten left." he didn't even have to think about it.

"Why do you call me Babe? You always have. Do you have nicknames like that for every woman you know? Is it a nickname like you give all of your guys like Tank?" I asked (11-S)

He was taking a drink from his water bottle and nearly spit it out. "No! Not like Tank." he smiled as he wiped the water from his mouth. "You are not one of my guys."

"So why?" I pushed

"I honestly don't know. I couldn't help myself. Just from the beginning you were my Babe. I went to the diner sure that I would scare you off. You wouldn't give up. You made me feel a lightness I never felt. All I could think of was please God don't let anything happen to this woman. So I was willing to be your Professor Higgins. You were never just Stephanie Plum to me. You never will be." he admitted

"Wow" I fought the need to drop my chin

"I can talk Babe. I have said more to you before." he was amused

"Yes, but it's usually about a case. Not about feelings and sharing your thoughts." I reminded him

"True." he agreed "I am always on. I am always protecting the information in my head. I can't afford for anyone to see a weakness."

"Other women? You didn't answer that part." I added

"Calling other women terms of endearment?" he hesitated "I'm going to sound like an asshole."

"Are you wanting to take a pass on this one?" I gulped my water

"No. I just never really called another woman anything except their name if I could remember it. I told you I was all about the one night stand. I'm not proud of it. I wouldn't want my daughter to ever be with a man like me." he confided

"Julie would be lucky to have a man like you." I assured him

"Only you see me that way Babe. I'm not all good and nice." his fact was stoic.

"You show what you choose to. I'm a verbal person." I struggled to explain myself "Have you ever read the five languages of love?"

"What is it?" he asked

"You take a quiz to show how you feel loved." then I got excited "Let's take it. We need the internet."

"How long will it take?" he asked

"Shouldn't be that long." I told him

"And this will help you?" he asked

"Mary Lou told me about it. I just never got around to doing it." I bit into my lower lip. "I think she said it was less than five minutes to take the quiz.'

"We'll log in for ten minutes." he proposed.

I nodded and he grabbed the laptop add I went to get a piece of paper and a pen. He pressed some buttons on the satellite phone and we were in. I googled the book so we could find the quiz. I decided to ask him the questions first in case we ran out of time. I went through the ten questions and I think he answered honestly. It took three minutes and I wrote down his results. Next he took the laptop and read the questions to me. He showed me the screen so I could see my results and then he shut it all down.

"Okay what does the internet say about us?" he had a look of amusement in his eyes

"Hey, this is real stuff." I patted his leg.

"I'm listening." he told me

"Okay, your number one language it 'Acts of Service'. This means you feel loved when people do things for you to show they care. Basically actions speak louder than words. You would rather have someone help you with a job than say you are loved." he nodded "Your second language is physical touch."

He didn't speak for a moment as he looked at the paper. "Your number one language is Words of affirmation. Your second language is acts of service."

I laughed "I'd say pretty accurate."

"It's interesting, I'll give you that." he set the paper on the coffee table.

"So, we're screwed. You need people to do things for you or sleep with you. I need people to tell me how they feel or do things for me." I shrugged

"Would you like me to do things to you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I think we have questions left." I tried to turn down the heat that was rising between us.

He chuckled. "You ask Babe."

"You still want to continue?" I was surprised

"Is this question number twelve?" he asked

"No." I answered. I thought for a moment and decided to ask him something that bothered me. "Am I a weakness because people use me to threaten you?" I asked (12-S)

"Yes you are a weakness. Everyone can see I care about you. Everyone knows I am emotionally attached to you. It's been proven that I will go to any lengths to help you or save you." he explained

"I never meant to complicate your life." I felt bad

"You're not just a weakness, you're my weakness. If I was Superman you would be my kryptonite." he smiled

"But you're Batman." I reminded him "I don't think Batman has a weakness."

He pulled his lips tight. "I have checked."

"You have?" I was curious

"Yes. Batman's greatest weakness is that he is human." he admitted

"And the villains always go after whoever the hero cares for." I suggested

"Yes, and if you aren't emotionally attached to anyone that weakness can't be used against you." he agreed

"Well, I uhm" I didn't know what more to say.

I wanted to apologize for being his weakness. I want to ask if emotionally attached included love.

"So you asked me. I'll ask you. How many men have you slept with?" (11-R)

I smiled "I was surprised you didn't jump on that one sooner. Four." I answered

"Part two. Do you remember their names and did you ever sleep over with any of them?" he grinned

I laughed out loud. "Yes. Joe Morelli. Slept over." I rolled my eyes as I said his name.

"Tony Dimunzio in college and no I never slept over with him. Dickie Orr and unfortunately I slept over with him. Carlos Manoso and yes I slept over with him."

"That Carlos guy sounds sexy as hell." he smirked

"Oh he is." I winked "Some say he's sex walking."

"Do they?" he raised an eye brow

"Oh yea. Some also say he is the wizard in bed." I laughed

"The wizard?" he laughed "Ranger, Batman, Wizard, Manoso, Carlos, Latin lover how do you keep them all straight?"

I was full on laughing "No one calls you Latin lover except for the Burg newspaper."

He feigned feeling hurt. "I'm not a Latin lover?"

"I prefer Ranger." I told him

"Never Carlos?" he asked

"I'm not opposed to it, just not used to it." I admitted

"Try it on for size." he suggested

I leaned over close and whispered "Hello Carlos"

He grabbed me before I could blink and pulled me against him. He kissed me gently and I parted my lips to allow him access. His tongue met mine and we moved slowly. He moved his hand to the back of my head holding me in place. It was slow and sweet. His kiss felt very intimate and vastly different from our earlier frantic kissing.

Our lips were almost touching when he whispered. "I love my name on your lips."

"Is this what's going to happen every time I call you Carlos?" I asked as my lips brushed his

"Yes" he carried out the final s.

"Good to know." I kissed him and then pulled myself back up.

"You never disappoint." he smiled and shook his head at the same time.

"Damn you threw extra questions in there. Okay, I'm focused now. Your turn. Question number twelve." I sat back against the arm of the couch.

"I need to think first. We are coming down to the last few. I want to make sure they're good ones." he explained

"Good I have to go to the bathroom. Too much water." I jumped up and headed to the bathroom.

When I finished I came out to find him laying on the bed. "More comfortable." he told me

"Sure" I laughed.

I jumped onto the end of the bed and laid on my side. I propped my head up on my elbow and he slid up so his back was against the headboard. He didn't speak right away and I studied his face. I just realized it had been a while since he wore his blank face. This whole time he had dropped it. I had seen him laugh and be serious. I saw him roll his eyes and shrug. Definitely more Carlos than Ranger. Now I was afforded the chance to see Batman unmasked.

"Do you want to meet my family?" he asked(12-R)

"What?" I must not have heard him correctly

"I have been subjected to dinner with your family. Would you do the same for me?" he asked

"What if they don't like me?" I thought out loud

"Babe"

"OK, fine yes I would like to meet your family. I want to see where you came from. Maybe I can convince your mom or one of your sisters to show me photo albums. Maybe even tell me stories about your childhood." I teased

He smiled and then shook his head. I was entertaining him. Now I wasn't sure what to ask next. I had one serious question in mind but I was saving it until the end.

"Do you think I'm a disaster?" I asked (13-S)

"No. Not at all. Not even close. You have bad luck and good instincts. These crazy things happen because you are usually in the wrong place at the wrong time or you are onto something." he smiled at me "You are not a disaster Babe."

"During the whole Vlatko thing. When I found your safe house or satellite office as you called it you said now it was a home but then you told me not to read too much into that. You also said there are _TIMES_ when you seriously consider marrying me and then settled for admitting you considered sharing your closet. You brought up black marks on your path to enlightenment and forgiveness." I started

"Where's the question?" he asked as he was clearly uncomfortable.

"Is it all true? A house with me is a home? You have seriously considered marrying me? You are on a path to forgiveness and enlightenment?" I pushed. (14-S)

He rubbed his hands over his face. I could tell this was a difficult question for him. We were both silent as I waited for his answer.

"Any house, apartment or living space you are in with me is a home. I don't know how to explain that. It's just how I feel." he saw me raise my eyebrows. "Yes Babe I actually do have feelings."

"I know. You just don't usually share them. Never with your words or your expressions." I explained

"Years of training." he told me

"Any marrying me?" I asked

"Are you proposing?" he teased

"No!" I said quickly

"Yes I have considered marrying you many times." he sighed "I am trying to get enlightened and receive forgiveness because I want to be a better man. Sometimes I feel like the villain wearing the hero's costume as a disguise. I want to be worthy of how you see me."

"You already are." I assured him but he said nothing.

Finally he spoke. "What makes you see the good in people? How do you find it? With me? With my men? With your skips?" (13-R)

I bit down into my lower lip as I thought for a moment. "I don't know. I know the world is not always wonderful. I have seen my own share of hatred and violence. I know there are some people that are just evil to the core."

I sat up and crossed my legs. "Just, well, I have to believe there is good in most people. With skips I know sometimes bad things happen and make you do stupid stuff. With your men? That's easy. They are all heroes. They are loyal and selfless. They dedicated to helping and protecting others."

"They'd love to hear you say that." Ranger smiled

"It might ruin the bad ass reputation." I laughed "I break them and they still help me. I know it's an order from you, but they do it."

"It's not always an order from me. Many of them volunteer." he explained

"But I stun them, get them shot or make them pass out." I told him as I thought of Hal, Tank and Cal.

"That's why I told you that you were entertainment. When they works monitors or check accounts it can get monotonous and boring. You bring them excitement." he explained

"They like to laugh at me." I sighed

"No. They like to spend time with you. You make them feel human." he sighed now. "You don't get it. Think about Cal."

"He's a nice guy." I shrugged

"A nice guy? He has a skull tattoo on his head. When he walks down the street, people cross so they don't have to walk next to him. People usually don't talk to him. They assume he is trouble. A criminal." he explained

I shrugged. "It's his job to be intimidating. He's brave...well except when a woman is giving birth."

We both laughed at the memory of Cal passing out when Valerie broke her water and Cal passed out. "He is nice to me."

"How can you find goodness in me?" he got serious again

"With you? How do I find the goodness in you?" I asked

"With me." he nodded

"You are a hero Ranger. You run into a burning building when everyone else is running out. You have saved me, my family, friends and even my skips many times while risking your own life. You trust me and believe in me. I feel like you always did."

He didn't say anything but without his blank face I could tell he was thinking.

"What's your type? What do you look for in a man?" he inquired (14-R)

"Hmmm well, I obviously am into the alpha male type. I like dark hair and expressive eyes. But the first quality look for is loyalty. That is something I value above everything else. Then honesty is important to me as well." I explained

"The two things I value in any relationship loyalty and honesty." he agreed

"I appreciate that you have never lied to me. It means more than you know." I confided

"I can't lie to you Babe." his eyes bore into mine.

"Why did you make the deal with me about DeChooch?" (15-S)

Ranger froze. Not that he was moving around too much anyway but his expression froze. I could see his once relaxed body get tight. He took a deep breath.

"I wanted you and I know you wanted me. I thought it would be easier for you to go through with it if it was fulfilling a debt." he finally blew out the breath.

"Second part. Why did you want me so bad?" I pushed

"You are a beautiful woman." he told me

I waited because I wanted more. He linked his hands together and rested them on his lap.

"Steph, I was obsessed with you in a way. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted you. I needed to get it out of my system. I needed to end the tension." he rubbed the side of his face with one hand.

"Third part. Did it work?" I questioned

"No fourth part." he demanded and I nodded "No it didn't work at all. It made things worse."

"Worse?" I questioned

"No fourth part." he reminded me

"Why did you go through with it?" he threw the question right back at me. (15-R)

"I wanted you and I was curious." I admitted

"Part two. Did it end your curiosity?" he was studying my face as he awaited my response.

"No. I mean well it was so heated and frantic and you were... well you were inside of me before I even realized my clothes were off. It was about this need to connect, and it needed to be met immediately. Like we couldn't waste one more second." I knew I was blushing

"Then you woke me up and I felt like you wanted to please me and you wanted to make it slow and it was different." I sighed

He didn't say anything and the silence was making me uncomfortable so I decided to launch into my next question.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked(16-S)

"Not since high school." he shrugged

"Part two. Can you be or do you want to be monogamous?" I bit my lip

"Are you asking if I am a cheater?" his eyebrows squished together.

"I guess yes." I admitted

"Since I've never really had an adult relationship I can't speak from experience." he explained "However, I value faithfulness. You already know I don't share. You already know you can't come home to me missing your panties. So yes I would be monogamous if I was in a relationship"

"My turn. Can you be monogamous? If you have a boyfriend can you refrain from kissing other men?" he raised an eyebrow (16-R)

Ouch! That question hurt. I told myself it wasn't cheating. I told myself those times in the alley or in his bed didn't count. I had resisted him countless times and I felt guilty for betraying Morelli.

"I am quite aware that I cheated on Morelli with you . Even though it was just kisses it wasn't right." I took a deep breath "My only excuse is that I wasn't in love with him. I won't make that mistake again. I won't force my man to share me, I would be totally committed to him."

"What are your goals? What do you see for your future? Retirement? Marriage? A different business? Kids? Moving to Miami or some place else? Do you really enjoy being alone?"(17-S)

"That's a lot in one Babe." he noticed

"Yeah well basically what do you dream about for your future?" I summarized

"Well I hope I have a long future. I never thought I would live this long." he smirked "I guess I want to keep Rangeman successful. Maybe one day I will sell off Boston. Not sure whether I want to stay in Trenton or Miami. Marriage? Someday for the right reasons."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. He smiled and continued.

"Kids? If another came along that would be okay but right now I'm not planning on it. I don't see myself fully retiring. I would always want a hand in the business."

"Goals?" I pushed

"Happiness." he half whispered

"That sounds good." I agreed

"Okay, the same question back to you." he stated (17-R)

"I have given my future some thought lately. In the future I want to probably get married again but it's not a deal breaker as long as I have a commitment with someone I love. The thought of marriage usually freaks me out because I screwed up with Dickie. I wasn't in love with him but it still hurt that I wasn't enough for him." I sighed

"He was an idiot." Ranger shook his head.

I shrugged "I want to open a PI firm and get out of Bond Enforcement."

He stopped me "Really?"

"Yes. I know I am better at searches and following my instincts and I think I can help people more if I was a private investigator." I nodded

"Okay continue." he told me

"Kids? I don't know. The idea scares the crap out of me, but then sometimes I think maybe. So I don't know maybe with the right person or maybe I would leave it up to fate at some point. You got me thinking about it when I we were looking for that dog Boo." I admitted

"We were looking for Singh. You were looking for Boo." he smiled

"I would like to move away from the Burg but don't have any place in mind right now. Like you I just want to find happiness." I admitted

He took a deep breath. "I've told you how I feel about you, but you've never told me anything."

"You always follow it up with a qualifier." I explained

"Not always." he corrected me

"So what's the question?" I was feeling guarded

"How do you feel about me?"(18-R)

I thought for a moment and then decided I could be clever without exposing myself to the potential reaction. I smiled big "This is the smile of a girl who loves you.

He let out a breath of laughter. "You remember my words."

"Why don't you bring women back to your penthouse at Rangeman? Why did you allow me to stay?"(18-S)

"I don't like people in my space. I value my privacy. I especially don't want any one night stand sleeping over or seeing into my life." he quickly answered

"So why me?" I reminded him of the second part.

"I wanted you to have a safe place to go when you were in danger." he explained

"Why did you let me stay? You gave me my own fob." I bit into my lip

"More parts?" I nodded "I trust you. I wanted you in my bed. I knew your curiosity would bring you to my place when you figured out the GPS."

"Thank you for trusting me." I told him

"Morelli asked you if you loved me and you said I was your best friend. You told Marc Pardo you loved him." he stated

"Where's the question?" I asked

"Do you love Carlos Manoso?" he asked (19-R)

I was stunned. I hadn't expected this. Of course I love him, I am in love with him. He didn't ask that. He didn't specifically say in love.

"Yes of course I do." I answered quickly

"Two parts Babe. Are you in love with Carlos Manoso?" he studied my face.

"Yes" Oh no! What have I done? I didn't even think. I just said it. Now it's floating out there. Just sitting there in the air. I needed to talk quickly I needed to break this silence. I needed my next question.

"Are you afraid to fall in love?" I asked quickly so I could put the attention back on him. (19-S)

He paused and thought about it for maybe a whole minute before he answered me.

"Falling in love is dangerous in my line of work." he reminded me.

"But does the idea of it scare you? You once told me you worry about a lot of thing. Do you worry about that? Do you fear it will possibly happen to you?" I pushed for more.

"Babe, It's not that I fear falling in love. I am in love with many things in this world. I love my family. I love my friends. I love sunsets. I love a lot of things. What I do fear, however, is falling so deeply in love with someone and investing my life into theirs only to discover that they don't feel the same about me. To me that is how you die while still breathing and you can never recover from that no matter how hard you try. The scariest part about that is that you're never going to know if you're falling for the wrong person. That's what I'm afraid of."

I was stunned silent. My mouth hung wide open. Wow! He said so much and opened up so much. He just sat there staring at me and I didn't know what to say. I gulped and tried and to take a deep breath. I wanted to say something but I didn't want to say what I was truly thinking. I understood how he felt. It's like when people are married for twenty years and then suddenly one partner realizes they're not in love and cheats or just leaves. It is scary to put everything out there and never truly know for sure how the other person feels. This scares the crap out of me.

"It's possible if you invested your life in someone you would discover they feel the exact same way for you." I had to say it

"You said your life doesn't lend itself to relationships. Is that still true? Will you always lead a life that doesn't allow for it?" Oh my God what was I asking? I didn't even think. It just came right out of my mouth. Now what?(20-S)

"My life will never lend itself to relationships." he blew out a breath

"I figured that." I gulped

"There has to be a part two." he suggested

"Okay, part two. Would you try a relationship anyway if you found the right person?" I took a deep breath

"Yes. My life isn't the best for a typical relationship. If I had the right person who would understand me having to take care of business and the danger. Someone I couldn't stay away from. Someone who would be better protected with me. Someone I loved. Then yes. I would try a relationship." he admitted

My mouth was wide open and I stared at him. I had never expected his response. I was sure he would stick with his usual answer. I never thought he would say so much!

"Uhm...but" I stuttered

"I said my life doesn't lend itself to relationships. It's not a good idea. It would take a lot of trust. She would have to deal with me being protective if there was a threat. I don't want to hurt her by not coming home one day." he elaborated

"So it's better to be alone?" I asked

"That's what I believed." he admitted

"Believed? Past tense?" I pushed

"Whether I'm in a relationship or not the enemies from my past will still go after the people I care about. They will go after my men, my family...you" he held out before he added me to the end

"I understand." I assured him.

"Here's my last one." he warned me

I nodded and he reached out for both of my hands and took them in his. He pulled me closer towards him and leaned in to press a kiss to my lips.

"Are you willing to try a relationship with me?" (20-R)

"Uhm" I wasn't quite sure how to answer. Of course I wanted one but it was a huge risk.

"I know I am out of questions but I feel like I need to ask a couple and explain some things to you before I can answer." I explained and he nodded

I hesitated as I felt his hands squeeze mine. He brought one hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Go ahead Babe."

"Why now?" I asked

"Because I don't want to fight my feelings for you anymore. Especially now, especially here." he nearly whispered "Besides someone told me once that we are already in a relationship."

"I've heard that before too." I smiled

"This is different for me. To answer so many questions. To talk so much about emotions. I can only chalk it up to spending so much time alone with you. It's almost like Hawaii." he noted

"I wish Morelli never came to Hawaii. I have often wondered how we would have left things." I admitted

"Me too." he agreed

"I'm afraid." I explained

"You have to decide if it's worthy the risk." he thought for a moment. "I''m not Dickie and I'm not Morelli."

"I know that Ranger." I hesitated "I know who you are or at least what you show me."

"And what have I shown you today? What have I shown you since we've been away from everyone?" he asked

"I know now that you can talk." I laughed and he smiled

"I know that's the smile of a guy who loves me." I smirked

"And? What about you Steph? Can you say the words?" he pushed

"Yes." I answered quickly.

"Yes what?" he squeezed my hands.

"Yes...I uhm well..." I licked my lips

"Trust me." he half whispered

"I do." I assured him

"But?" he realized there was more for me to say.

"I don't know if I can risk it." I admitted

"Risk what?" he pulled us closer together.

He pulled my hands as he moved back towards the headboard. I found myself sitting on his lap and I buried my head into his chest. He knew me so well. He knew it would be easier for me to speak with his arms wrapped around me. Easier to speak with my head buried in his chest instead of looking into his eyes.

"I'm afraid." I confided

"Of what?" he asked

"Of not being enough for you. Of you getting bored with me and sending me to Morelli or Matteo or someone else." I closed my eyes

"I won't ever repeat that mistake. I know I screwed up, but I try really hard not to make stupid mistakes." he rubbed my back.

"You have the power." my eyes welled with tears.

'"What power? I have always told you that you have the power." he made circles with his hand on my back.

"The power to break my heart. The power to destroy me. The power to hurt me like no one else." I felt a dear slide down my face.

He pulled me back so we were facing each other. He looked at my eyes and cupped my face. His thumb wiped away my tears.

"I hate to see you cry." his face was soft. "I hate to see you hurting."

"I'm not hurting. I'm afraid to be hurt." I elaborated

"You have to decide if the reward is worth the risk." he told me

"And what happens if I go to jail?" I asked as I moved back against his chest.

"It won't happen." he promised

"What about when we get back? When we have to deal with everyone?" I worried

"If you want something you find a way to make it work." he ran his hand through my hair.

I hesitated. I wanted him. I wanted to know what it would be like to be in a relationship with him. I never considered him an option. I just assumed there would never be anything but friendship and the unbearable sexual tension. I wanted the happiness I knew we could possibly have. I wanted to be his woman and I wanted him to be my man. I knew he wouldn't put me down or yell at me. I knew he wouldn't cheat on me if we were together. But...

"But what if I'm not enough for you?" I asked

He pulled me back again and looked into my eyes. "You have no idea how amazing you are. You let people tear you down far too much and far too long. I am willing to spend the rest of my life showing you just how amazing you are.

I took in a very deep breath and released it. I tried to look away but his fingers lifted my chin and turned my face to look at him.

"No matter what we will always be friends. I don't want you to feel pressured." he spoke softly

"I don't want to lose you. I can't imagine you not in my life." I felt the tears coming again.

"You could never lose me." he assured me

"If things don't work out and you end up hating me." I offered

"I could never hate you." his fingers stroked my face. "No matter what happens I will always love you."

"I love you too." I bit into my lower lip. "I love you Carlos Manoso. I want to try. I want to be with you. I want to belong to only you and I want you to be mine."

"Mine." he whispered as he pulled my face to him and our lips met.


	31. Chapter 31-A new path

Chapter 31- A new path

"Now what?" I asked him

"Now we're together." he spoke with his lips against my neck.

"What does that mean?" I asked as I tried to fight against the tingle that was traveling south

"It means I can kiss you any time I want." and he did

"It means I don't share." he kissed me again

"It means you can say the L word whenever you want." he teased

"It means you can quit over analyzing everything and just accept that I love you." after he said this his tongue ran along my neck.

"Mmm I love you." I whispered.

********************SMUT*****************

When I told him that I loved him something took over. I kissed him. I mean really kissed him. My tongue dove into his mouth and he grabbed the back of my head. When I finally needed air I pulled away and tugged at his lower lip with my teeth. I rested my forehead against his to regain my breath before I decided I wanted more of him. I started at his forehead and slowly moved down. I kissed his nose and then his lips. Slowly and deeply I tried to give him my best mind altering kiss and when he moaned into my mouth I knew I had delivered what we both needed. I pulled away and moved down. I kissed his chin and then moved on to his chest. His hands were rubbing up and down the sides of my body. His touch spurned me on and I wanted more. I moved out from the middle of his chest and kissed each of his nipples as my tongue glided across them. I moved lower and spent some serious time appreciating his strong and defined abs. I moved down and then veered to the side so I could place kisses on the inside of his thigh. He moaned and I moved in. I kissed his manhood and his body shot up. His back arched and I noticed his hands gripping the sheets. I continued to kiss, lick and finally wrapped my lips around his hard member and moved my head up and down.

When he released into my mouth he let out a deep growl. I continued until he begged me to stop because he couldn't take it anymore He moved me onto my back and laid beside me. He propped himself up on his elbow and ran his hand along my cheek. I turned my head to look into his eyes. His eyes were dilated but there was a different look on his face. It was one I didn't recognize. It was soft and I felt my whole body go warm.

"Eres tan hermosa." he smiled "You should get used to hearing that. It means you are so beautiful."

He leaned in and kissed my neck. He didn't stop there. He moved as I did. Placing kisses all over my body. He stopped at my pebbled nipples and gave each one attention with his mouth while his hand stroked the other. I was moaning in pleasure. He moved lower with his kisses and I grabbed the sheets. I felt like he was worshiping me as he took his time moving slowly down my body. He knew all of the right spots to kiss me and finally I felt his tongue and I immediately fell apart. I was twisting and writhing beneath him but he didn't stop. He pushed me over with pleasure twice before he moved his way back up

He was positioned between my legs and I felt his growing excitement against me. He kissed my lips soft and slow. Our tongues slowly and gently twisting and turning together. I pulled back and looked into his eyes and felt my husky voice in a whisper begging him. "Make love to me Carlos."

He moaned at the mention of his name and crashed his lips down on to mine. I felt him slowly slide into me and I cried out with pleasure. He stilled for a moment so my body could adjust to his size. He slowly began moving in and out of me. I moaned into his mouth and he suddenly pulled away. He pulled out of me and rolled onto his side. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He lifted my thigh and entered me again. He kept his hand on my thigh. The other hand was wrapped around me massaging my breasts while he kissed my neck.

"Say it again" he demanded

"Make love to me Carlos. I love you Carlos." I spoke without even thinking. My mind was complete mush.

This was all new to me. Our bodies were pressed together nearly every inch touching. He bit my earlobe gently and then nipped at my neck. He felt me begin to tighten and let go of my thigh. He used that hand to wrap around my waist and began to stroke me. That pushed me over the edge and I called out his name. This was the first time I had ever called him Carlos while we were in bed and now I couldn't stop. His breath was fast against my ear and then he pulled me tight against him and I felt his release inside of me. He kept moving and I just melted against him enjoying the waves of pleasure that continued to crash over me.

******************************END SMUT*********************

We showed our love for each other in our bed over and over until we both fell asleep tangled up in each other. I woke up to kisses all over my face. He kissed every centimeter of my face and I smiled. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me. Our bodies skin to skin and his face buried in my neck and hair. I couldn't help but wonder if last night was a dream. He chose the game. He chose twenty questions. He loved me. He wanted to be with me. I want to pinch myself to check just to make sure this wasn't a dream. His lips were on my neck warm and tender kissed moved from my neck to the pulse point near my ear and I moaned in pleasure.

Then the phone rang. Phone? The satellite phone had never rang once since we were here. Ranger called out but no one ever called us. He jumped up from the bed and I watched his naked body as he moved to the living room to get the call. I got out of the bed and found his t-shirt on the floor. I quickly slipped it over my head and went to follow him. Something big must have happened. Something must be wrong. I made it into the room just as he answered it. He pressed the button but said nothing. The person on the other end must be speaking first.

"Report." he ordered as he listened for quite a while

"Send them to me immediately."

"Anyone have eyes on her?"

And that was it. He ended the call. I stood there waiting for him to tell me what happened. He opened his laptop and I moved to stand next to him. He looked up at me and pulled me down to the couch beside him. He checked his e-mail but there was nothing. He jumped up and went to the bathroom. He came back wearing his black silk boxer shorts. He stopped in the kitchen and brought us both back a bottle of water. His e-mail dinged and we both looked at the screen. It was a message from Silvio. The message read

'This is from a private investigator named Ryan Estrada. He was in the parking lot of the Bayside Inn on Friday, May 5. He was hired to look for a cheating husband. He set up his camera on the dash to take a picture every two minutes and then he fell asleep. He didn't find the cheating husband but he found this. He is hoping for the reward money.

There were two pictures attached. The first one was of a man standing alone behind the pillar at the motel. This was the same one we had watched me dissapear behind from the last camera we found. Again the picture was grainy. I couldn't clearly make out the man's face. I knew it was the same man we saw from the video. The next one was of me and the man behind the pillar. He was holding out his hand palm up. His lips were pursed as if he was blowing me a kiss. I studied the picture of myself and the man together. I couldn't tell what was going on. We both sat in silence. Ranger went back and forth between both pictures. I moved his hand to settle on the picture with the man and I together.

"I can't make out his face." I admitted

He didn't answer so I continued. "Well, I know who he isn't. I know he's not anyone on our damn suspect list. He is probably the guy that was asking all around about Latty."

"He matches that description from what I can tell." his voice was tight

"What?" I asked

He was staring at the screen unwilling or unable to answer. He enlarged the photo and focused in on the man's hand. I got up and walked over to the window. A new clue but still another one that couldn't help us. More grainy pictures. I wanted to talk to this Private Investigator Estrada. I needed more information. I didn't need to be on an island in Maine. Being here was hurting my case, I had no Spidey sence from anywhere. I could only assume I needed to be in close proximity with dangerous situations that would set it off. My eyes focused on the window and I suddenly decided I needed air.

I walked towards the railing and held on tightly. I felt myself losing it. I'm going to jail. They will find me and I will go to jail. I pulled Ranger into my mess and now he will go to jail too. So freaking selfish Steph! What the hell is wrong with you? He has a daughter. What about Silvio? Tank? Anyone who helped? Will they all go to jail. I felt myself sliding down. I took several steps back but still found myself sliding down until I was on my knees. I felt the tears sliding down and I pulled my lips tightly together. I needed to muffle the sound of my sobs. I should be happy. We have something new to look at. I let myself fall onto my butt and pulled my knees up against my chest. I closed my eyes I tried to focus on the sound of the ocean. The sound of birds. The sound of anything other than my whispered sobs.

I felt his arms on my shoulders. I could tell he was on his knees behind me. I tried to pull away from him but he didn't t go.

"Stop please." I begged

He let go and stood up. I was sure he was leaving to give me some time to myself. I realized he had just changed positions. He was now kneeling in front of me. His hands were resting on my knees.

"Not now." I sobbed "I've already dragged you deep enough into my mess. I will testify that I kidnapped you."

"Babe" he grabbed my shoulders and pulled my body to him.

I tried to resist but I couldn't fight it. I tumbled into his chest and he gracefully moved back to rest on his ass. He pulled me tight against him and wrapped his arms around me. He didn't talk and I didn't want words. I just melted into him and let him hold me. His body was warm against me and as usual his strength gave me comfort. The tears wouldn't stop and my sobs escaped my mouth before I could pull them back. After what seemed like hours I finally had cried myself out. He kissed the top of my head and gently pulled me away from him. His hands cupped my face and his thumbs wiped away the tears that were left.

"I'm doing this far too often." I whispered

"I'll never mind being able to offer my woman some comfort." he whispered

"Your woman?" I fought against it but found myself smiling.

"Yes." he nodded as he kissed me

"This is going to take some getting used to." I breathed out

"We have time." he assured me

"I'm sorry. I just feel like every new road that appears is just another dead end." I sighed "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"You can take it. You are so stubborn and strong. You will move forward and focus on the next path like you always do." he kissed me again

"Wait." I just realized something else he had said on the phone. "Who's her? Who had eyes on her?"

"Terri Gillman. Vince and Miquel checked out her condo. They found a burner phone with a couple of texts to you." he explained

"Well, I guess I'm not too surprised." I admitted

"Matteo came back to Trenton." he told me

"Already?" I was confused

"I guess he had nothing to keep him in Sicily." he shrugged "He's been asking around a lot. Terri has been avoiding Morelli and her uncle."

"Is Matteo talking to your men?" I asked

"He's helping my men." Ranger explained

"He's the one that tipped us off about Terri. I don't know whether I should be jealous or grateful." he sighed

"Jealous?" I laughed "You're the hot one in this relationship."

"Sometimes you are so clueless." He shook his head

"Any other news?" I asked anxious to change the subject.

He smirked. "The office of the Burg news mysteriously caught fire. And that definitely wasn't your fault."

"I'm sure they'll find a way to blame me." I rolled my eyes

"They stopped writing stories about you." he told me

"Were there more?" I asked and he simply nodded

"I need to see." I told him as I moved to my feet.

He got up with me but held me in place. "Don't let it upset you."

"I won't." I assured him

"Damn." he muttered

"What?" I was surprised

"It's harder now trying to protect you." he admitted

"You mean control me." I smiled

"I might consider it, but I know better than to try it." he pulled me in tight for a quick hug

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the living room. I followed him back to the couch and he turned his laptop back on. After a few clicks we were at the site.

 _Morelli on the mend_

 _Detective Joseph Morelli one of our local heroes seems to be finding some light in his dark days. Recently Morelli was betrayed and left behind by the Bombshell Bounty Hunter Stephanie Plum. Morelli has been inconsolable since finding out about the betrayal of his fiancee Ms. Plum. The Burg is known for taking care of it's own and Morelli is no exception to that rule. Several local ladies have been bringing food to help him keep up his spirits. Some of these fine Burg residents have also succeeded in getting Morelli out of his house to help him move past the horrid events that have plagued him._

 _Joyce Bernhardt had managed to get Morelli to go out to eat at Rozzini's. She was quoted as saying he needed to get out into the land of the living.. He deserved a little taste of happiness after all that Plum has put him through. Connie Rizzoli was recently able to pull Morelli out to have lunch at Pino's. She said it was important that he visit places he enjoyed and not allow them to be tainted by the memories of Plum._

 _Other local women have been doing their best to cheer Morelli up by making sure he is never alone. St. Francis nurse Gina Renda was heard saying one of the Burg's finest detectives deserves happiness after all that he has done for our community. All of the cases he has solved prove that he is a man like no other and we are all lucky to have him in our city._

"Hey! I helped him solve most of those cases." I whined

"That's all that bothers you about the article?" Ranger asked me

"Yeah. I'm not surprised they are calling this whole man whore thing comfort." I rolled my eyes.

Ranger scrolled down and we kept reading.

 _Who is Ranger Manoso?_

 _Just exactly who is the mysterious Ranger? The topic of Mr. Manoso has come up quite frequently due to his relationship with wanted criminal Stephanie Plum. According to his employees we are to believe Manoso is a successful business man who helps out our community. Many local residents disagree._

 _Local business owner Vincent Plum informed this writer that Manoso used to be a street thug until he focused on catching criminals that are known as high risk due to the high bonds set by the courts. Mr. Plum suggested Manoso had men commit the crimes so he could collect the fees. Manoso constanly threatened Vincent Plu and he lived in constant fear for his life. Connie Rizzoli confirmed Plum's statements and went on to state Manoso was well known for impregnating women and then abandoning them. A source has confirmed there are at least four different children living on Stark Street who were fathered by Manoso._

 _When questioned about Manoso Detective Morelli had a lot to say. He wanted it known that Manoso was the one who turned Stephanie Plum into a murderer. Morelli got very emotional as he explained how Manoso seduced Plum with expensive cars. He also confided that Mansoso had hired her to do jobs on several occasions. These jobs required her to wear dresses that were low cut and scandalously short. He admitted he had no idea what she did for Manoso in this clothing. He also stated that Manoso was a dangerous loose cannon._

 _Again Lester Santos accosted this reporter to try and fill our paper with lies about Manoso and Plum. This outsider would like us to believe that Manoso is just a successful business man. He was quoted as saying Plum had helped Rangeman Inc. with several cases. He would not elaborate further on what the word special meant or what these cases included._

"You have got to be kidding me!" I growled

"Babe" Ranger put his arm around my shoulder

"I hate that you are being dragged into all of this." I admitted

I gave an exasperated breath as I scrolled further down the page.

"I already had a rep." he assured me

"Not a rep for fathering four children." I growled

"That's actually kind of funny." he aditted

"None of this is funny." I argued

"Babe"

"But this could hurt your business." I worried

"My customers don't read the Burg news." A smile crept across his face.

We both froze as the next story appeared.

"You've got to be kidding me" Ranger growled.

 _The Harem speaks out._

 _With our own Bombshell Bounty Hunter Stephanie Plum still on the lamb members of her harem are now stepping forward. Trenton's own Officer Gaspick felt the need to speak out about Ms. Plum. He stated she had constantly tried to use her body to get out of tickets. She offered to let him handcuff her and have his way with her to avoid simple traffic fines. He admitted to having a weak moment and allowing Ms. Plum to escape a speeding ticket._

 _Officer Eddie Gazzara spoke out and told our reporter about the many times Ms. Plum had propositioned him knowing he was married to her very own cousin. Lula Johnson said she finally found the nerve to speak out when her fiancee Pierre was found in bed with Ms. Plum. Albert Kloughn stepped forward to admit Ms. Plum has often tried to seduce him in her own parent's home during holiday meals. It is well known Kloughn is married to Stephanie Plum's sister Valerie. Since Kloughn stepped forward Valerie Klaughn was admitted to St. Francis over night to treat high blood pressure and stress due to her sister's actions. She received and out pouring of support and flowers as he struggles to get over her sister's betrayal._

 _After investigating this reporter has evidence that Ms Plum seduced an innocent man named Edward Scrog. She convinced this man to impersonate Manoso. She forced Scrog to kidnap Manoso's daughter due to her general lack of morals. Her next plan was to have Scrog murder Manoso for his money but in the end Manoso was only wounded and Scrog was murdered instead. She feigned innocence and Manoso was once again caught in her web of lies and deceit._

 _Plum's family would only comment that they were ashamed to be associated with her. Her father Frank Plum was quoted as saying she was an embarrassment to their family and he wished she kept her married name so she couldn't drag the family down with her. Speaking of ex-husbands respected lawyer Mr. Dickie Orr stepped forward to give his statement. He admitted this new Stephanie Plum was unknown to him. He spoke of a woman who was sweet and innocent. He was sure she had met Manoso during their marriage and he was the cause of their divorce. He stated Manoso had seduced his wife into a world of murder, crime and sexual depravity._

 _Detective Jospeh Morelli is receiving daily confessions and apologies from the many members of Ms. Plum's harem. Walter "Mooner" Dunphy even brought Morelli brownies as a an apology for his affairs with Ms. Plum. Our fine local women are lighting candles to pray for Ms. Plum. The community wonders how this once respectable woman was so easily led astray by Mr. Mansoso. It is unclear exactly how she convinced Manoso to teach her his ways. What is clear is the eventual change in roles as the student became the teacher. As always the men of Rangeman Inc continue to remain loyal to their mistress._

 _On a closing note this reporter would be remiss if he didn't mention the allegations made by three anonymous sources. All three sources stated that a year ago when Ms. Plum was involved in the death of several gang members her true involvement was covered up. The gang was forced to bring in an outside mediator because Plum was involved with several of its members. Apparently the employees at Rangeman tied to cover up her involvement when it was determined she had purposely put herself into an area of the park where she believed she would be able to have sexual relations with various gang members at once._

 _It's a sad day when a one of our own is given a taste of an undesirable life and quickly takes reign as Queen of this dark an dangerous area._

We both sat their silently. My mind didn't know where to begin or what to focus on until the end. What human being in their right mind would say such things?

"This is crazy! How can they write such lies?" My eyes filled with tears.

"There won't be anymore." he tried to assure me as he took my hand in his.

"He'll find some place else to write. Who is he?" I asked

"Melvin Pickle. He had an accident and both of his hands are broken." he squeezed my hand

"Oh no Ranger. Don't let your men get in trouble. It's not worth it." I sighed

"It's worth it Steph. You'r worth it." he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the finger that held my rings.

"Tank is going to kill her." Ranger shook his head

"Lula?" I asked

"Yes." he confirmed

"The slayers? Really?" a tear slid down my face

""We are never going back to the Burg." he informed me

"Then where will we go if we get out of here?" I asked

"The Batcave." he finally made me smile

"Devil's Breath." Ranger told me

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Devil's Breath." he pulled Silvio's message back up.

"I don't understand." I studied the picture of the man with me behind the column

"That's what he is blowing." he explained

"I'm sorry I don't get it. My brain is swirling " I leaned back against the couch.

"Devil's breath. It's also called scopolamine or burandanga and known as the first truth serum. Soviets used it during the cold war as a truth serum. It's a colorless odorless powder. It blocks neurotransmitters. It makes people act like hypnotized zombies. People are unable to control their actions and it wipes out short term memory. It kicks in almost instantly and it doesn't show up on blood work. You can't buy it on the street." Ranger informed me

"How do you know so much about it?" I was confused

"It comes primarily from Bogota, Colombia. You can also find it in Ecuador and some other South American countries. It's mostly used on tourists to get them to empty bank accounts. We dealt with it a few times during missions." he explained

"How? Why?" I was near speechless.

"We need hair from your brush. We need to get to a post office. It shows up in hair for up to 30 days. We need to test and see if we are right. Bobby and Lester are headed to Bogota to see if they can get any information. We need to go back through our suspects and see if anyone had been to South America recently." he kept talking while I nodded

"What makes you think it's Devil's Breath? What if it's something else? What if he's just blowing me a kiss?" I asked

"Babe" He grabbed for the phone and then made a call.

"Update"

"Send a team to Bogata. Devi's Breath."

"Tell Bobby he will get a sample to test."

"Check in tomorrow morning"

Then he disconnected.

He looked at me like he was sure of exactly what happened. So I was turned into a zombie? Does that mean I definitely killed Latty? I killed a man who may be innocent. Well he was known for being a pig and an asshole. But still to think I may have taken someone's life? That just made me feel worse. I wanted to believe I hadn't done it at all. Even if this stuff messed up my mind and made me do it, I still did it. Who was this guy? An old FTA? Why would he set me up? Why did he want Latty dead? My mind continued to swirl with ideas and questions.

"Are you okay?" I realized Ranger was right in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. I must have let my mind wander

"We have something." I grabbed his face with both hands "We finally have something. I know now I didn't do it. But if I did at least it wasn't on purpose."

"Never doubted you Babe." he closed the distance and kissed me.

"Who is the man? You can only see the side of his face and it's still grainy." I studied the picture.

"We'll figure it out." he assured me

"Let's get to the post office and mail in my hair." I laughed

We quickly got dressed and I watched Ranger pull the hair out of my brush and place it in a ziplock bag. Next thing I knew he was pulling me to the car. I moved into my seat and he buckled the belt around me. He climbed into the driver's seat and quickly took my hand in his. He quickly pulled out of the driveway and pointed the car towards Jonesport. As we drive down the road we noticed several people outside. Everyone we passed waved to 'Marc; We passed Lisa out in her yard and I made sure to wave at her as we passed. He drove over the bridges and seemed to pass through all of the stores and a post office in Jonesport. He got on the highway 187. I saw a sign for Bangor.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Bangor. It's a bigger city where we can blend in more and no one will questions us." he answered

"Won't they trace the postmark?" I asked

"Babe"

"Please explain." I asked

"We will mail it to a PO box in Portland. Someone will pick it up and place it in a new envelope. Then it's off to Chicago and a few more places. It will take about seven days to reach Rangeman." he finally explained

"Wow" I was stunned

After we drove for almost an hour I decided to say what we were both thinking. "Ranger, that man is not Morelli, Conklin or Martin."

"You're right." he agreed

"I have a funny feeling there is much more to all of this than we ever imagined." I sighed

He reached over and patted my leg. "We'll figure it ll out and get us home."

"Where's my home now?" I stared straight ahead.

"With me. The penthouse, a safe house, Australia, Mexico, anywhere you want to go. As long as we're together you will be home." he squeezed my hand.

I reached my other hand over and touched his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Does that scare you?" he asked

"If you are asking if I'm going to run the answer is no. I am just not used to hearing such sentiments from your lips." I answered

"Get used to it." he ordered

"I just might." I teased as I felt the anger and fear leave my body

"There's a mall in Bangor." he informed me

"Can we go?" I begged

"Wearing our hats and staying away from cameras as best we can? Yes." the corners of his mouth lifted.

"I love you" I jumped towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Damn, that's all it takes?" he laughed

"I need retail therapy." I moved back to my seat.

"Babe" he smiled and shook his head.


	32. Chapter 32-Calls home

**************THANK YOU*********

Thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews. I love them all even when you have caught an error. Please feel free to google places I name or devil's breath and even translations when the characters speak a different language. I work really hard in trying to keep that stuff accurate so it won't ruin the story for anyone. Hope you will continue to enjoy the story and keep posting those reviews.

*****************************************Back to the story*****************************

Chapter 32- Calls home

When we were half way there Ranger pulled over into a truck stop. We left our car and walked to the other side of the building where we met a rental car agent. The gentleman had delivered us a Maserati ghibli and of course it was black. I purred as I slid into the leather seat before we drove away. Ranger smirked as we got back onto the highway.

"I knew you missed the leather seats." he smirked.

"They didn't have a Porsche?" I teased

"I miss my car." Ranger confessed

"Me too." I smiled "This one is nice."

"So you only want me for my cars?" he raised an eyebrow

"They are pretty hot cars. Soft leather seats and an engine that makes me purr" I bit down on my lower lip to hide my smile.

"Oh really?" he asked as he moved a hand to my thigh

"I guess you make me purr too." I felt his hand move higher and I did purr at that moment

"Was that for me or the car?" he asked

"Both." I finally smiled

"Babe"

I grabbed his hand and moved it to the console. "You need to concentrate."

"Good to have some speed again." he agreed as we cruised down the highway.

We went to the post office as soon as we arrived in Bangor. We dropped off our envelope and Ranger picked up an envelope from a PO Box. I looked at him with curiosity, but he just shook his head. Obviously this was not the time or place to check out what he had picked up. When we got to the mall he ignored the spots near the door and headed to the back of the lot. I shrugged and reached for the door but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"We have a call to make." he pulled out a phone

"But..." I was confused

"Babe"

"Burner?" I asked as he nodded

He dialed a number and then put it on speaker as he laid it on the console in between us. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Lester's love line" I heard his voice and laughed out loud. I missed his sense of humor. I pictured him waggling his eyebrows.

"Beautiful?" he asked

"It's me." I confirmed

"You're on speaker." Ranger informed him

"You too." I could imagine the smile on Lester's face.

"Report" Ranger ordered

"Silvio and Hector checked out the phone we found at Terri's house." Tank began

"Only the texts and a couple of calls to Morelli on the burner." I heard Hector's voice

"No word in Colombia and no sign anyone we are looking at has traveled there." Bobby added

"We picked up some of the drug for Bobby to test." Lester added

"They arrested a suspect for the murder of Lyla Ritcher." Tank told us.

"Conklin's final accuser?" I asked

"Yeah, if the guy gets out on bail we will be doing some questioning of our own." Lester assured me

"Anything from Detective Martin?" I asked

"He got a warrant and searched seven for clues on where you were. Really pissed Ella off because he and his men made a real mess. Of course he found nothing." Bobby answered

"He's got a real hard on for you." Tank sounded disgusted.

"For Ranger? Why?" I was confused

"No for you Bomber. He was asking about your sex life. Wanted to know who you dated. Ella suspected you had a couple pairs of underwear missing." Tank sounded disgusted.

"That's gross." I grimaced.

"I told him you were dating me." Hector chuckled.

"He wasn't buying it." Lester laughed

"How about Officer Taylor? Are you talking to him? Is he still working with Internal Affairs?" I needed more information

There was silence and then Bobby answered "He's missing."

"Missing? Damn it. Are you looking for him?" I gritted my teeth.

"I've been looking." Silvio explained

"What else?" Ranger asked his men

"Morelli is still coming by and calling. Looking for Steph." It sounded like Bobby was rolling his eyes.

"How is he?" I asked as Ranger shot me a look.

"How is he acting?" I clarified

"Weird. He's freezing Terri out. He won't let her in when she goes to her house. She's tried cornering him at Pino's and he blew her off. Anytime he sees one of us he asks about you. He gave us a note too." Tank told us

"We should make you a g-mail." Lester joked.

"We have men on both of them. Morelli hasn't gone near any women." Bobby told me

"And Terri?" Ranger asked

"Terri? She's acting like a caged animal." Bobby spoke next

"She looks like shit." Lester added "Dark circles under her eyes and doesn't look half as put together as she usually does. She's a mess."

"And someone else is looking for you." Tank added

"Who?" I asked

"Matteo. He said to pass the message he needs to talk to Steph. He said it was urgent. Even handed me a note for her." Lester answered

"Of course we said we didn't know where you were. But he said just in case we heard from you he wanted us to pass you the message to call right away." Bobby added

I thought about that but decided not to comment. "Anything else?"

"Ramos. He reached out and asked us to get him in touch with Bomber. We told him we had no way to do that." Tank added

"Did he say what he wanted?" I asked

"No but he looked almost as bad as Terri. Wanted you to call him." Tank explained

"He's worried about you." Bobby told us.

"I still don't trust him." Tank added

"We sent you some information." Hector spoke next "Also some letters for Stephanie."

"We should really set you up with a gmail." Lester teased

"What else?" Ranger insisted

"Your apartment beautiful." Lester sighed. "The cops had a search warrant but when they got there it was already tossed. Someone looking for something."

"No prints." Bobby added

"How you holding up?" Cal asked as a door shut

"I'm okay." I sniffed as I tried to control myself. I wanted to see them, but Trenton was no longer my home.

"I miss you guys." I admitted

"We're doing everything we can to get you back here." Tank assured me

"It's not the same around here without you." Lester sounded serious.

"Awww you miss me." I tried to lighten the mood

"We are doing everything." Hector agreed with Tank.

"I know and I appreciate it. I wish I could contribute more." I sighed

"Just take care of yourself." Lester told me.

"Let him take care of you." Bobby added

"I am." I admitted

"Good to know." Bobby sounded like he was smiling form ear to ear

"Something we should know?" Lester asked

"Nothing at all." Bobby told him

"We need to finish this up." Ranger told us all

"No more Burg news." Cal laughed

"You won't have to worry about Pickles for a while." Hector sounded like he was smiling.

"Be careful." I ordered

"You know we always are." I could hear the smile in Lester's voice.

"We've got to have a little fun." Cal spoke next

"It's not the same here without you. It's boring." Bobby sighed

"No blown up cars." Hector added "No one shooting alarm systems."

"Hey." I pretended to be aggravated but I felt a smile spread from ear to ear.

"The investigation?" Ranger tried to get everyone refocused.

"They are checking in Mexico, California and they sent a team to Miami." Tank told him as I saw the corners of Ranger's mouth raise slightly.

"That's good for now. I just can't live like this forever." I felt my smile disappear.

"Don't worry Steph. We told you we're doing everything we can." Tank's deep voice gave me some comfort.

"Give me the number Matteo gave you." Ranger ordered

Lester read out the number and then we said our goodbyes. I felt my eyes well up with tears. I missed my guys. My brothers, my friends. The ones who always believed in me. They were working so hard to help me. Of course they were the only ones who cared, I had to depend on them. I knew they would find some way to help me. I hoped it wasn't hurting the business. What if I never got to see them again? What if I had to live like this forever?

"Hello?" I heard Matteo's voice and hadn't even realized Ranger had dialed the number

"Hello." he repeated as Ranger looked at me. He nodded to me encouraging me to speak.

"Matteo?" I checked

"il mio Stephanie! I was so worried. It's so good to hear you." he breathed out a sigh of relief "How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I assured him.

"I needed to hear your voice." he confessed

"Is everything okay there?" I asked him

"Stephanie, I told you don't worry about that. What can I do? How can I help you? Are you safe?" He spoke quickly

"I'm okay." I assured him "I'm safe for now. What's going on there?"

"It's Terri. Besides the text messages there is something going on. She's my cousin and I'm in a hard place here Steph." he sighed

"I'm sorry." I meant it "What is it?"

"Have someone look into another residence she has. It's in Princeton." Matteo paused "Steph, she's my cousin."

"I'm sorry." I could hear the struggle in his voice.

"I don't want to choose sides." he half whispered.

"I would never ask you to do that. I would never ask you to betray your family." I spoke quickly

"You have never forced me to do anything." he sighed "You know I make my own decisions. But you're right this is my family. No matter what my last name is I'm still a Grizzoli"

"I understand. I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you." My heart hurt for him.

"Uncle Vito is finally opening his eyes and she knows it. Everyone can feel it. Something is about to break. He's not giving her the same leeway he used to." his voice was quiet

"Is that why you're back?" I asked him

"Part of it." he hesitated

I didn't say anything and finally he spoke. "And to help you."

"Don't risk yourself." I watched Ranger from the corner of my eye and I saw him staring at me.

"I have been doing more work for my Uncle. I don't think I'm going back to Sicily." He confessed

I took the phone off of speaker and pulled it to my ear. It wasn't fair to Matteo to allow Ranger to hear him like this. I don't think Matteo realized he was on speaker phone and I didn't want to abuse his trust. I didn't say anything right away. What could I say? This man had helped me repeatably and he barely knew me. Now he is betraying his family by giving me this information. But what is he getting out of this? He already saw that I needed to be with Ranger and had even helped us to make the decision.

"Matteo?" I made sure he was still there.

"I'm here." he assured me

"I don't want you to do this anymore. I appreciate the information and we will follow up on it, but I can't ask you to do anymore. I refuse to put you in this position." I nervously rubbed my leg until Ranger took my hand in his.

"It's okay. I need to be involved in this. I need to make sure she doesn't pull down the whole family. Helping you is a bonus. Helping you is allowing me to help my family." his voice was quiet.

"I can't tell you how much..." I began

"It means as much to me. I want to help you. You mean something to me. Your friendship has given me strength." he was holding back

"I just..." I couldn't find the words

"I love you." he whispered

I was speechless. He loved me? What am I supposed to say to that? He loved me? What the hell was I supposed to do with this information?

"I know you don't feel the same." he added

"I value your friendship." I tried to console him. "You know I care about you. You believed in me from the beginning. I can never thank you enough for your support. For your strength."

"If he ever screws up..." he paused

"I know." I whispered back.

"Maybe someday." I smiled. I heard that word before.

"Thank you Matteo. I have to go." I sighed

"Take care of yourself." he told me

"You too." I smiled

Ranger and I sat in silence as I placed the phone back down on the console. I squeezed his hand trying to comfort us both. I just stared out the window. I closed my eyes and sighed. I had been so upset when we read he newspaper articles I had forgotten about the people who did support me. I was so hurt and now I felt myself start to feel some hope. Ranger pulled the phone to his ear and called the guys back. He told them to check into Terri's place in Princeton and then he quickly disconnected. He set the phone back on the console and then looked at me.

"One more call." Ranger dialed a number and placed it on speaker again.

"Stephi mou." Ramos answered

"How did you know?" I was surprised

"I knew you would call." he explained "I've been waiting."

"Are you in Greece?" I asked

"For one more day and then I need to go back to Deal and handle some things." he answered

"How are you?" I inquired

"Worried about you." he answered "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." I felt the tears welling again and I wiped my eyes. I wasn't okay.

"I want to help you. Tell me what to do." he pleaded

"I don't know what to do." I sighed

"I spoke to Vito. He told me all business would now go through Matteo. He wants to retire." he explained

"What about Terri?" I asked

"He said she's out. He said she is not to be a part of any business we have. I thought you would want to know." He explained

"And Niko?" I asked

"He's done. Maybe he and Terri can run off to some deserted island.. They deserve each other." he laughed

"And you? You are okay?" I asked

"I would be better if I could find a beautiful wife Brown curly hair and blue eyes." he chuckled "You know anyone?"

"One that enjoys your friendship." I answered

"If that's all I can have then I will take it." he spoke quickly

"I have to go." I told him

"If you need anything. If I can help in anyway. I am at your disposal." he explained

"Thank you." I wiped my eyes again

"Take care of yourself. You know how to reach me." he was finishing the call

"Yes. Goodbye Alex." I half whispered

"Goodbye agapi mou." he had phone manners (my love)

Ranger leaned over and ended the call. We sat there in silence. Neither one of us looked at each other but he kept my hand in his. I felt tears slowly slide their way down my cheeks. He reached over with his empty hand and brushed my cheek with his fingers. I sniffled and tried to get control of myself. I wanted to go home but I didn't even know where home was now.

"It's going to be okay." He tried to assure me

"I was so consumed with everyone that had turned against me. I forgot there were still some who cared and wanted to help me." I confessed

"You are a special woman." I turned to face him

"Are you mad at me?" I asked

"No. It's not your fault men fall at your feet." he smiled at me

"Still, it bothered you." I bit my lower lip

"Steph. Babe. I'm not used to this." he cupped my face in his hand

"Not used to what?" I found myself rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb.

He sighed "I know if you run or if we argue there will be a line of men waiting to take my place." he stared into my eyes.

"No one could ever take your place." I assured him.

"But if you get scared. If you run." he hesitated

"I'm not running if you're not with me. I appreciate how hard you are working to share your emotions and thoughts with me. I'm working on not running away. I'm trying to let go of the land of denial." I explained

"They both love you." he whispered "Matteo and Ramos. You didn't want me to hear Matteo say it."

"I'm in love with you." I whispered back

I leaned my face into his hand. He leaned closer and moved me to meet half way. He gently touched his lips to mine and continued to rub my face. He kissed me again and this time my mouth opened as I allowed him entrance. Our kiss became heated but we moved slowly. I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue slowly caressed mine as his hands wrapped around my waist. We stayed like this with our mouths on each other until I slowly pulled away. I dropped my forehead to his and regained my breath.

He pulled away and kissed me one more time before he started the car. He drove us closer to the mall and pulled into a spot right across from the doors to Macy's. Damn parking karma. He opened his door and walked around to mine. When I opened the door I reached out my hand and he pulled me into his arms. I crashed against his chest and he held me close. He rubbed my back as I turned to lay my head against his chest. I was never much of a hugger. My family didn't do a lot of physical touching. But here and now I needed his comfort and I loved how he knew what I needed.

"We won't be staying long Babe. So pick two stores you need to visit." he informed me

I looked up and saw the sign that I knew would give me the therapy I needed. "Macy's"

"That's why I parked here." he winked.

I pulled away from the hug and he took my hand in his.

"We hold hands a lot." I noticed

"I like to touch you." he shrugged

"I like it." I agreed

He dropped the phone in a garbage can right outside of the door. He pulled open the door for me and I nodded in a thank you. We stopped at the map display and Ranger had me examine our location.

"Pick one in this corridor so we aren't walking the whole mall." he ordered

"You choose." I suggested.

"Victoria's Secret." he smiled

Ranger had already warned me we wold not be staying long. I headed straight for the shoes. I picked up several different shoes to examine them and he shook his head a few times. When I picked up a pair of red stilettos he nodded his head and smiled. We bought the shoes with cash and headed towards the entrance into the mall when he stopped. He pulled a red dress from a display and held it out for me to examine. It was short and sexy but not too revealing. I noticed it dipped low in the front and I smirked at him and slowly shook my head. He raised one eyebrow until I nodded. He took it to the register and smiled s he handed the woman cash. She staggered a bit from his smile and then handed us the bag.

Victoria's Secret was just a store down on the right and he followed me inside. I found a few sets of bras and panties that I liked and two silky nightgowns I couldn't resist. I got into the line with my items and he quickly stepped away from me. He returned in seconds holding a red bra and panty set. It was nearly sheer. He turned the panties around to show me they were a thong. I held back my laughter as he wiggled his eyebrows like Lester.

We left the store and I caught a glimpse of a Dairy Queen. He pulled me towards it and I squeezed his hand and gave him a smile. I ordered an ice cream cone and he even got a small Orange Julius. He glanced over at me as I licked the ice cream.

"Babe"

"Thank you." I told him as we headed towards Macy's. That was the first time we had spoken since entering the mall. I sensed he wanted to keep things quiet and I followed his lead. I was afraid if we spoke our phone conversations would come up and I didn't have a chance to process everything yet. When we got back to the car he started it right away without saying a word.

"Are we okay?" I asked him as he pulled onto the highway.

"We're okay." he assured me

We got back to the truck stop and switched out cars. On the way back to the house we stopped to see Gracie and Billy.

"Marc! Brooke!" she came out from the kitchen to hug us both.

"How are you Gracie?" I asked

"Lisa came in yesterday. She was asking a lot of questions about your new wife." Gracie smiled at Ranger

"What did you tell her?" Ranger wanted to know.

"I told her how beautiful she was." Billy came out from the kitchen

"That woman! She was filled with jealousy." Gracie laughed

"She had plans for you." Billy joined in on the laughter.

"That was never going to happen." Ranger explained

"She was never the one for you." Gracie shook her head.

"I hope not." I smiled

"You have nothing to worry about." Billy smiled as he went back to the kitchen.

"I've got some more pudding for you. Just made it today. Banana and chocolate." she took my hand and led me to the counter.

Right away I noticed a pineapple upside down cake near the puddings. I smiled and looked at her.

"Marc called yesterday. He said it was your favorite." she winked at me

As I looked at the cake I held back a moan and just nodded at her. Ranger was sitting at a table and kissed his cheek before joining him. Gracie and Bill joined us and we all ate lunch together. We had pasta with meat sauce and made small talk about the weather and local gossip. Although I was enjoying my time alone with Ranger it was nice to get out. Nice to talk to other people. They loaded us down with fresh fruits, vegetables and other supplies while Gracie made sure to add my desserts. We got back to the house Ranger carried in the groceries. I started unpacking everything and he went to our room to unload my mall purchases.

When he came back in he ushered me out of the room saying he had something special for dinner and he needed to start preparing it. The sun was just beginning to set and I made my way out to the balcony and sat in one of the chairs. I closed my eyes and breathed in the salty air. I listened to the waves. Yes the ocean, I needed to always live near an ocean. If I made it out of this I would find something away from the Burg. Something closer to the ocean. I wondered if Ranger would visit me or if I would have to come to Rangeman to see him. I must have sat out there longer than I thought because when I opened my eyes it was dark. The air was a bit chilly so I went back inside. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Lisa in our kitchen.

He was resting his hand on the counter and she was laughing. She kept touching his upper arm as she spoke. She was batting her eyelashes and talking excitedly and he was smiling. Smiling? They both looked up as I shut the door to the balcony.

"Oh, hi uhm what was your name again?" Lisa asked "Betty? Brenda?

"Brooke." I reminded her

"Oh yeah." she smiled at me

"Lisa brought is some cookies." Ranger explained as he made his way over to me.

"How nice." I told her as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I didn't see you when I came in. I thought Marc could use some company. We've known each other for years." she stepped out from the kitchen and came into the living room.

"I was just outside resting." I couldn't resist adding to that. "Trying to build up some energy for later."

She rolled her eyes. "I am always full of energy. I run every morning to increase my stamina. Marc and I used to run together."

I was filled with jealousy. What was wrong with me?I wasn't typically such a jealous person. Ranger really brought it out in me. I wondered if I would ever feel like I deserved him. I felt so plain compared to the women who tripped over him on a daily basis. And Lisa? No matter how much I tried I couldn't deny she was beautiful. She had an amazing body and her boobs were much larger than mine. He leaned in and kissed my nose before he stepped away from me.

"Let me walk you to the door." Ranger told Lisa.

She looked put off that he was getting rid of her. Then her expression turned to a smile s Ranger moved toward her. She launched herself into his arms and gave him a hug. He kept his arms at his sides as she smiled at me over his shoulder. She finally stepped back and looked at him.

"I'm glad I could give you some company. I wouldn't want you to feel lonely or neglected." she told him as they moved towards the door.

I plopped down on the couch and slid my legs underneath me. I stared out the window and sighed. It was a full moon and the ocean waves were lit up. I hopped back to my feet and went to the window. I couldn't resist the view. I always loved the ocean. It was a much better place to think than my bed. I felt the peace wash over me before I felt Ranger behind me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I moved my hands to cover his and he kissed my neck.

"I hate being jealous." I admitted

"You have nothing to be jealous of." he comforted me.

"You ran with her?" I asked

"Last year." he exlained

"Oh" I sighed

"I was running and she tagged along. She figured out my schedule." he told me.

"It's just..." he spun me around and silenced me with his lips against mine.

He reached both hands into my hair and slowly pulled me away.

"It breaks my heart when you can't see yourself like I see you. You listened to your mother and Morelli for far too long." he shook his head

"You have no idea the effect you have on women." I told him

"I've used it to my advantage before." he admitted

"Oh." I bit down on my lower lip.

He smiled and took my lip into his mouth and gave it a light nip.

"I've used it in interrogations before." he explained

"You could have any woman you want." I sighed

"I want you." he kissed me again

"Why?" I pressed

"You are beautiful inside and out." he shook his head

I laughed "Yeah with crazy hair."

"I love your curls." he moved his hands through my hair.

"You are crazy." I smiled

"Crazy for you." he leaned in to kiss me again

The kiss heated up and he pulled me flush against him. I stepped back and he pressed me against the widow. He ran his hands down my body. I felt his excitement pressed against me. He pulled away and moved his lips to my neck. I shivered as I felt him kiss the pulse point under my ear. I rubbed my hands down his muscular back. His lips moved to my ear and he tugged my ear lobe into his mouth. I felt his hot breath against me.

"I wanted you for so long. Now that I have you, I'm never letting go." he whispered into my ear.

"I want you now." I whispered as I leaned my head back.

Crack! My head hid the window with a loud noise. He laughed as he moved his hand behind the back of my head and pulled me against his chest.

"Babe"

***************SMUT***********

He moved backwards pulling me along with him. He pulled us into the bedroom. We separated and he stepped away from me and looked me up and down. He reached out and pulled off my shirt. He reached behind me and unhooked my my bra. He pulled me against him as he reached the front of my jeans and opened the button. He pulled them down and I lifted each foot as he pulled them off of me. He went to his knees and gently pulled off each sneaker. He gripped each side of my panties and slowly pulled them down. He kissed each thigh before he pulled them off completely. I grabbed his arms and pulled him onto his feet. He stepped back and looked me up and down again.

"So beautiful." he whispered

He reached his hands out to my face and cupped my cheeks with both hands. He stared into my eyes and moved his hands down my sides to trace my body with his fingers. I shivered as he moved past my breasts. When he reached my hips he left his hands there and pulled me against him. His mouth crashed into mine and he licked my lips. He tugged my bottom lip into his mouth. I moaned and leaned into him. He pulled me back and pushed me towards the bed. I laid back and slid up to rest my body up until my head was on the pillow.

He stayed on his feet and slowly took off his clothes. I watched him and his eyes never left mine. It was my turn to look him up and down. I looked at his strong shoulders and arms. I felt the warmth flow through my body as my eyes settled on his tight toned abs. I examined the indents on his hips that led to his hard member. He slowly moved towards me. He climbed onto the bed and moved onto his knees crawling towards me. I loved watching him move like a jungle cat. We never broke eye contact as he moved in closer.

I parted my legs and he moved in between them. He kissed me. He was an amazing kisser. He loved to kiss me everywhere. I ran my fingers through his short hair and pulled him into me as I groaned out his name. He moved my legs over his shoulders and pulled me over the edge. My body was vibrating in pleasure as he slowly set my legs back onto the bed. He smiled at me and then kissed my belly button. He was slowly planting kisses all over me as he moved further up my body. He stopped to appreciate my breasts with his mouth, his tongue and then his teeth. My back was arched as I felt my body lift from the bed. When his mouth reached mine he plunged his tongue deep into my mouth and pressed against me.

"Eres tan hermosa" he whispered into my ear. (You are so beautiful)

"Carlos" I moaned out hissing out the s.

"Mmm" he moaned as he slowly slid into me.

I reached around his back but he stopped suddenly and took both of my wrists. He pushed them against the bed on either side of me. He laid his chest onto mine and moved slowly inside of me.

"Most of our history has been hard and fast. I want to make love to you." he whispered

"But..." I tried to speak as he pushed into me deeper

"We will have those times again. Not this time." he moved back before slowly gliding deep inside of me again.

"Carlos" I cried out again

"Stephanie." he whispered with his lips against my ear.

We moved slowly together as I pushed my hips up to met him. He released my wrists and we laced our fingers together as they stayed pressed against the bed. This was the stuff trashy romance books were made of.

"So beautiful." he whispered "Mine"

"Yours" I closed my eyes and squeaked out the word

"Yes" he agreed with his face still buried in my neck.

"Oh yes." I moaned as I felt the burn inside of me as I got closer to heaven.

He suddenly pulled his head away from my neck and rested his forehead against mine. "Cum for me Babe. So beautiful when you cum."

When I heard his words I did just that. He released my hands and leaned back onto his knees. He grabbed my hips and changed the angle as he slid my ass onto his thighs. The new angle made him move deeper into me and my orgasm kept going. I reached out for him and grabbed his biceps. I squeezed him as I felt them flex when he moved us together. I was just starting to come down when he increased his pace and I felt another orgasm coming.

"Oh yes." I hissed

"Let me feel you Babe." he moved my hips faster against him

"Yes" hissed

"Babe" he groaned

I felt our release together. We both moaned and growled and he never stopped moving until we were both completely satisfied. He collapsed on top of me and I closed my eyes. He rolled onto his side and pulled me along with him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his chest.

"That was amazing." I moaned with my eyes still closed.

"Incredible." he agreed

*****************************END SMUT*********************

"I don't want to get up." I confessed

He kissed the top of my head. "We need to check out that envelope." he reminded me

"Shit. I forgot." my eyes flew open. "You distract me."

"Me?" he started to sit up and I playfully pushed him

"You're using your hotness again." I laughed

"My hotness?" he laughed as he made his way to the bathroom.

We both rinsed off and got changed. Ranger in his boxers and me in one of my new nightgowns. He must have liked it because every time he walked past me he either rubbed or smacked my ass. He put the chicken he had marinated into the oven and came to join me at the table. I had been staring at the envelope waiting for him to open it.

He pulled it open and dumped the contents onto the table. There were three letter sized envelopes addressed to me. There was a folder full of papers.

"Let me look at this while you check out the letters. Then you can go over the folder while I finish prepping dinner and we can compare notes." he pushed the envelopes towards me and I nodded.


	33. Chapter 33-Letters & Thoughts

Chapter 33-Letters & Thoughts

I moved over to the couch and set the envelopes down beside me. All three of them were sealed. Of course they were, my Merry Men respected my privacy. I recognized the sloppy script on one of the envelops and knew it was from Morelli. I pushed that one aside and looked at the other two. One was addressed to Stephanie and written in neat cursive and the other was addressed to Bomber. I opened the Bomber one first and several small pieces of paper fell out. I gathered them up and started reading.

 _I miss you Angel. Trust me I will find out who did this. I won't ever give up. Don't be sad._  
 _XO Hector_

 _Hey beautiful! I know you miss me. I tried setting that stupid Burg reporter right a few times. Don't worry he won't be writing anymore lies. If you get tired of the boss, I'll be happy to switch out and take care of you. You'd have a lot more fun with me. There are many ways I could entertain you and you would never be bored. Working hard to get you home soon._  
 _XXX Lester (your favorite)_

 _Never give up because we won't._  
 _-Silvio_

 _I miss you. We all miss you. Don't torture him. Don't be stubborn. This is the perfect time to admit how you both feel. Remember you're already in a relationship. It had to be said but whatever happens I miss you Bomber and you know we all love you._  
 _XOXO Bobby_

 _It's no fun around here without you. Nothing blowing up. No one getting shot in the ass. No one getting stun gunned. Missing the excitement. We all want to see you cleared and get you home._  
 _XXX Hal_

 _Miss you Bomber. We had some fun breaking some hands and blowing up a building in your honor. Need you here because things aren't the same without you. It's dark like a light went out._  
 _XO Cal_

 _We're all working hard to get our girl back. Be safe and keep the boss with you so we don't have to deal with his bad mood with you gone._  
 _XOXO your Merry Men_

I wiped the tears away from my eyes as I read through each note again. For a bunch of scary guys they were loving and loyal. My whole life I never had friends like the ones I had found in these men. I knew exactly just how lucky I was and I would do anything to hold on to them. Anything to protect them all. I tucked all of the little slips of paper back into the envelope and set it down on the couch. I looked back and forth at the other two envelopes. I decided to open the one from Matteo and leave Morelli's for last.

 _Stephanie,_

 _I hope this letter will reach you. Every day all I can think of is how I let you go. How I tossed him your bag and let you walk away with him. There is a part of me that will always wonder if I made the right choice. I will always worry that he won't treat you like you deserve. Worry he won't love you like you need. I was writing to try and help you and give you information and here I am bearing my soul. You have this effect on me. I can't seem to hide my feelings from you. I never believed in the idea of love at first sight, now I find myself rethinking that.  
_

 _Terri is a mess. Since Niko left and Morelli chose you over her she has been walking around like a zombie. Uncle Vito has frozen her out of all business because she is unreliable. Her head just isn't in it. The mess with Niko really showed him that she leads with her heart and not her head. It showed her she doesn't know hot to put family first. She has put Morelli before her family for a long time even when she was never more than second place to him. It was a wake-up call to her when he chose you in front of all of us before Niko left. I am worried she might have something more to do with your case. I am watching her and I am helping Ranger's men as much as I can. She's my cousin and she always will be but I will do what's right._

 _I have been doing my own searching and maybe a bit of arm twisting. Here's what I know:_

 _**I am pretty sure Niko was involved with Tanya Deacon. She was my sister's best friend so her death has to be connected to Nicole somehow._

 _**Four women accused Conklin of assault and all are now dead with the last victim dying recently in a home invasion They have the suspect Dante Gomez in custody. We have used him several times in the past. He will admit to any crime long enough to buy some time before the police realize there is no evidence that he is guilty of any crime._

 _**Look harder into the death of Lynn Van Leer. She died in a fire two years ago. She accused Conklin of sexual assault but she also accused Martin._

 _I know you're going to find out soon enough and I hope I am the first to tell you. I did ask Ranger's men to allow me and they agreed. I know their first loyalty will always be to you, but I still hope they don't tell you first. I don't know how you'll take this and I know it may cost me your friendship. I wish I could see your face when you hear this, but I can't wait to see you again. I made a choice so I won't lie and say I was forced into this. I am taking over the family for my Uncle. He wants to retire and sees that Terri was never really even a consideration for the position and now she's not even welcome in any aspect of the business._

 _I hope my new position won't change our friendship. I felt like if things didn't work out with Ranger you might consider me. Before I accepted I worried this would end any chance I could ever have with you. Then I was reminded of just who you are. They way you see people for who they are. The way you can see past the outside and accept everyone for who they are inside. I hope you'll still care for me when you come back to Trenton. I miss you. I knew you such a short time but it was long enough to miss you in my life I'll end this now, but please don't hesitate to call me if you need me. I will help you in any way I can. There's almost nothing I won't do for you. Take care of yourself and stay safe. This will all end and all of these spineless gossip mongers will eat their words._

 _I shouldn't write this and I debated over and over whether to add it, but I have concluded that I must. I let you go with Ranger without argument because I knew it's what you wanted. I didn't want to hurt you or push you. I worry about you with him. Terri has told me some of the things Morelli mentioned about Ranger sending you away and the ways Ranger has put your life in danger. I know I can't believe everything they say, but if there's even the slightest bit of truth to any of it then I'm sorry. I only wanted to see you happy. At this point I don't think any of the men you know are worthy of a relationship with you. We all have our regrets, mistakes and bad choices but you Stephanie are inherently good. Your soul. Your heart. The way you view others. I hope these things never change. I know many have tried to hurt you and I know some have broken parts of your heart. I just hope this won't change you. I know Morelli broke a piece of your heart and I know Ranger broke a piece also. I know I have never done that and I never will. I only hope he won't break another piece of your kind and loving heart._

 _Love,_

 _Matteo_

I sat for a moment glancing at the letter and reading some parts again. I felt tears slide down my face. Matteo was becoming the head of the Grizzoli family. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. I understood his intense loyalty and it was one of the things I admired most about him. Would this change him? Would he become as scary as Ramos? Would he be able to maintain his calm and accomplish things with his brain rather than a quick temper? I sighed and dropped my head. He loved me. He was a good man.

Maybe things would be different if I had met him before Ranger. I knew Morelli wouldn't stand a chance if I met Matteo while I was dating him. Matteo would immediately make himself an option. But with Ranger? No one could hold a candle next to him. No one could even begin to understand my love for Ranger. He was like air to me, like water. I needed him. If he left me or we were separated I couldn't even imagine how I would survive that. So I couldn't imagine ever being with Matteo as more than friends.

I looked up and noticed Ranger staring at me. He was sitting at the table with papers spread around him but he wasn't looking at them. He was looking at me with a blank face. Was he watching me the whole time Studying my reactions? How could I explain how I felt? It felt good to be cared about by his men and by Matteo.

It broke my heart that Matteo was giving up a part of his life to lead his family. I hoped it wouldn't change who he is. I thought about the time in the hotel room when we were questioning the bouncer and how he was calm but has no problem using force. It would break my heart to watch him turn into a monster. I could tell it was hurting him to watch Terri slowly give up on herself. I wasn't the only one with problems. Things were rough all over and I needed to remember that and resist the urge to be selfish. I forced a smile and then looked at the last envelope.

 _Cupcake,_

 _I love you. I have loved you since you were six years old. Sometimes I didn't understand it and sometimes I refused to acknowledge it. You drove me crazy, but I knew we were meant to be together and I still believe that. I know I hurt you. I know I made bad choices. I am going to fix it all. I know you're innocent. I am going to help prove it. Terri never meant anything to me. She was a place holder. She was a distraction when my feelings for you scared the shit out of me._

 _Conklin thinks I am his friend but I'm not. I promise I am not working with him. I am using him to get information. I think he and Martin are better friends than they let on. I did some digging and saw before Martin got promoted they were partners for a few months. Conklin didn't get promoted because of the allegations against him from the women he assaulted. I got into Martin's apartment and he had some pictures of you. After you got arrested it seems like he followed you. He took pictures of you. Any pictures of Manoso and you had his face crossed out with red marker. I left the pictures there so he wouldn't know I had found them._

 _I made some mistakes. I spoke to that damn reporter. I tried to get comfort from other women. Yes, it's all true and I won't deny it. Nothing worked. Nothing got you out of my head. I'm back to myself. I promise I am that man you loved again. The man you always came back to whenever our passion go too intense and we both needed a break. You can be a bounty hunter or whatever you want and I won't try to get you to quit. I won't ask you to change. I love you as you are. I am going to clear your name so you can come back home to me. I know you will forgive me because you must love me still like I love you. These trials are meant to bring us closer and to prove our love. I know deep down you want marriage and babies even though you deny it even to yourself.  
_

 _I know you think Manoso loves you but he can't. He's not built that way. He doesn't have the heart to love because he's a mercenary. I was right when I warned you he would tire of you Cupcake. You may believe his lies right now, but deep down you know he will leave you. He will use this to spend more time with you. With just the two of you alone he can convince you of anything. Remember that. Remember the last three years. I know you slept with him during one of our off times or one of the times we were seeing other people. Remember how he threw you away. How he did or said something to make you run back to me. People don't change and he won't change. I need to talk to you. I need to hear your voice. Please Cupcake, don't give up on me._

 _Love,_

 _Joe_

I thought I would be sad reading his words but I found myself angry. I just wasn't sure I was angry with what he said or angry because I was starting to believe them. He loved me since I was six? He took advantage of me when I was six and then again when I was sixteen. That wasn't love. He did have a point about Ranger pushing me away. After that first time he acted like it meant nothing and quickly sent me on my way back to Morelli without any guilt or feeling. At least Morelli gave us some information. Us? Would there be an us after this? Would Ranger still want me when we were back in the real world? When he was back to Ranger and I was back to Stephanie and there were no Marc and Brooke would he still love me?

"Babe"

I jumped when I heard him whisper in my ear. "Jeez!"

"Deep thoughts?" he asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lots of information." I nodded

"Don't doubt me." he rubbed my shoulder

"I..." I wanted to say I don't but that just wasn't true.

"Don't judge me for things I did in the past. I don't judge you." he sighed

"Judge me?" I sat up and turned around to look at him.

"If you judge me for pushing you away or sending you back to Morelli then you need to look at what you did too. You went back to Morelli with no fight at all. You pushed me away too. We're past all of this Stephanie. We're in a different place now." He moved in front of me and bent down as he took my hands in his.

"I love you." he reminded me

"I know but..." I sighed

He let go of my hands and stood up. "I can be patient Steph,I have been for a long time. I won't accept you doubting me every time someone tries to pull us a part."

"I'm trying. This is new." I got to my feet

"I said I can be patient but I need you to believe in me. To believe in us." he reached up to smooth my hair.

"But..." I didn't even know what to say.

"When we get back there will be many people who try to break what we have. They will try to place doubt in your head and I need you to be strong for us. I need you to believe in our love for each other." he told me

"I'm trying. I told you I am working on moving out of the land of denial." I reminded him as I leaned in to him

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. he rubbed my back and I closed my eyes absorbing his strength.

"How did you know?" I whispered

"Morelli always has known how to get to you. He knows how to exploit your insecurities. He tore you down wanting to be the one to pick you back up." he kissed the top of my head. "It's a form of abuse even if you don't see it."

I didn't say a word. I had a lot to think about.

"Let's eat." he kissed my head again and then pulled away.

We ate the teriyaki chicken he had prepared. I moaned my way through the chicken and endured the white rice he served on the side. We washed the dishes together and then he served me with a piece of the pineapple upside down cake.

"Oh my God! This is better than my mom's cake." I moaned as I took another bite.

He leaned across the table and moved a curl behind my ear. "I love to watch you eat."

I laughed and he smiled at me. He got up and moved the papers he had placed aside back onto the table.

"I want to get your thoughts on these." he told me

"You should read the letters." I told him

"Are you sure?" he asked

"You need to." I nodded

"You can just tell me any information that may help us." he assured me.

"It's okay." I nodded towards the couch as I finished my cake. "I don't want to hide anything from you."

I started going over the papers the guys had sent us. There were reports on each of the four victims who had tried to go against Conklin. I glanced through them and couldn't find anything that jumped out at me right away. Silvio had also included searches on Martin and Harris for me to examine. There were also surveillance photos of Terri on Morelli's porch banging on the door. I glanced over a print out from a search done on Melvin Pickles. There was a picture with Pickles talking to Joyce and another with him chatting with Lula and Connie. The best picture of Melvin Pickles was of him walking down the street with casts on both hands. This one made me smile and I glanced over at Ranger who was shaking his head as he read a small note in his hand.

"I'm going to kill Santos." he looked up at me.

"Hey be nice." I teased

I looked back down and read a report on Devil's Breath. It explained how amnesia was caused and victims were unable to remember what happened to them when they were under the influence of the drug. It spoke about tourists emptying out bank accounts or being raped and having no memory of their attackers. It's known under many names including the South American zombie drug. It seemed like the only side effect I encountered was dry mouth. But if I was a zombie, if I was following orders that meant I still killed a man. I was still guilty of killing Latty.

Even if we were able to find the man that did this and prove that I wasn't responsible for my own actions I had still killed a man. I would have to live with that and I would never be found innocent in the court of public opinion. What judge would even believe any of this in the first place? Zombie Stephanie killed a man because someone blew some dust into her face? UGH! I moved that paper aside and checked out what else the guys had sent. There was a picture of Jeremy Latty and his girlfriend standing on the front porch of his house watching a new TV being carried in. They had huge smiles on their faces. I caught Sid background with a tomato in his hand. I looked close and it seemed like the camera caught him mid eye roll. This made me chuckle.

There were some stills from a video showing Guilia Verdi and Morelli in a club together. They had their hands all over each other. The date on the bottom was during the time we were together. I was blind for a long time. He had never changed or grown up at all. He just got smarter about hiding the crap he did. When I placed that aside I checked out the next picture and saw it was Nicole Palazzo in a casino smiling at Niko. They weren't touching or anything but she was beaming up at him and he was returning her smile. Interesting. Niko never mentioned knowing Nicole and Matteo defiitely wsn't aware of anything between Nicole and Niko.

This just complicated things in my mind more. So Morelli screwing Guilia we knew about but Nicole and Niko? What the hell did all of this mean? Maybe Niko had Nicole killed? Had Latty killed them both or was he set up just like me? How the hell did all of this happen just outside of my line of vision? I was so consumed with Skips and Ranger I never realized Morelli was cheating. What else had I missed? What else had I been blind to? I had to still be missing something now. Some kind of information that could set me free. Information that would guarantee I would never end up in that jail again.

There was a picture of Matteo. He was sitting at the head of a table in what looked like Rossini's restaurant. Vito was beside him and I recognized some of the other men at the table. I saw Harry the hammer and Connie's uncle Sal. I recognized some of the other faces but not their names. I guess this was the guys way of making sure Matteo told me about his new position. I laid the picture down and rubbed both hands over my face. Matteo Palazzo, the new head of the Grizzoli family. Well I guess it would eventually become the Palazzo family.

I found myself actually okay with this. I only hoped it wouldn't change who Matteo was. He was a good man but he could do what needed to be done if he was pushed. I had a lot of respect for him but I wondered if others would feel the same. Would the family except him as a replacement for Vito? My only worry was that someone would try to hurt him because they were passed over. Someone might try to hurt him just to test him and his new position. I wasn't sure whether he truly belonged in Sicily out of the action or as the head of his family. We all saw what happened to Michael Corleone when he had to take his father's place.

I pushed out my chair and went to the refrigerator to grab two waters. I brought one to Ranger who didn't look up. I placed it on the table beside him and went back to my seat at the table. I picked up another paper and it was a search on Ryan Estrada. He was the private investigator who got the picture of me and the mystery man. I read through it and found nothing interesting.

There was an article about Officer Jeff Taylor missing. He had a wife and a three year old daughter. There was a search printed out to accompany the article. He was an honorable cop with only one write up on his record. Conklin had written him up for insubordination. I prayed nothing had happened to this man who had helped me. The one who showed me kindness when I needed it most. I needed to know what the last information he gave to Rangeman. I needed to know who was last person he had talked to.

I went into the kitchen and dug through the drawers until I found paper and pen. I sat back down and wrote out some questions I needed answered.

1) What was the last information we received from Officer Taylor and who did he speak to?

2) Who else is at the table with Matteo?

3) Does Matteo know anything about Nicole and Niko? Does Alexander know about Guilia and Morelli?

4) Does Detective Harris know that Conklin and Martin were once partners?

5) Need a search on Lynn Van Leer. Did she really accuse both Martin and Conklin of assault?

6) Search information on Dante Gomez.

7) What other new things had Jeremy Latty bought? Was he spending time with anyone other than his girlfriend Jen?

8) Niko and Tanya Deacon?

I put down the pen and stood up to stretch my legs. I glanced over at Ranger and he wasn't there anymore. I never even heard him leave the room. I waited a few minuted thinking he had gone to the bathroom but when he didn't come back I went looking. I searched our bedroom, bathroom and then headed downstairs to check the rooms down there. With no sign of him anywhere I was starting to get nervous. I went back to the main level and searched everywhere. I went to the bedroom and fell down onto the bed as my mind searched for ideas and clues.

Then I felt the tingle on the back of my neck and knew he was close. I sat up and looked around. That's when noticed the shadow out on the balcony. I opened the door and saw him staring out into the night. When he heard the door he turned to look at me. He studied me for just a few second and then he turned back to his view. I crossed over to the railing and settled my hand on his back.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he nodded

He reached his arm around me and pulled me into his side. He kissed the top of my head and then we just stood there. I wanted to ask him what the hell was going on. Why was he out here alone for so long? Why didn't he tell me where he was going? I sighed as I stood next to him working hard to keep my mouth shut. I sensed he didn't want to talk right now. I knew my questions would have to wait until he was ready to speak. I shivered as the breeze blew over my body. He let me go and maneuvered around me. I rested my back against his front and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into the warmth of his body. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him as he leaned his head against mine.

When the air grew colder he pulled me back into the house and locked the door behind us. He kissed the top of my head and then went into the bathroom. I stood there waiting for him to return but instead I heard the shower being turned on. I wondered what had suddenly made him quiet. He wasn't mad at me. He still held me and kissed me. He didn't look angry at all. It was something else. I rubbed my temple and went to the living room to check the letters. The little note from the guys had been tucked back into their envelopes. All of the letters were back in each envelope. I couldn't tell if any of these had upset him. I picked them all up and tossed the onto the table with the rest of the contents of the manila envelope.

I went back to the bedroom and caught Ranger coming out of the bathroom in his boxer shorts.I knew we had both rinsed off and cleaned up before after our lovemaking. Now he is in boxers?

"You needed another shower?" I asked

He nodded and made his way past me to head to the kitchen. What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't know how to have a real adult relationship. My parents are a crappy example and Morelli and I were terrible to each other. Was I suppose to leave him alone or chase him down and force him to talk? I blew out a breath and tried to think of ways I could speak to him without exasperating the situation. Finally I left the room and headed for the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter drinking water.

"Ranger...uhm Carlos...Ranger." I stuttered "I just want you to know I'm here. I won't push you to talk, but I hope you will eventually talk to me. If I've done something I hope you will give me the chance to explain myself or apologize. I don't want you to think I don't care how you feel right now, but I don't want to push you." I sighed

"I'm trying to act like an adult in a relationship and I don't even know if I'm doing this right. I want to demand you tell me what's wrong but I know I shouldn't. I'm tempted to start a fight so you will say what's on your mind. I considered running just to piss you off." I crossed the room.

"I won't. I won't do any of those things. I don't know if I'm giving you what you need but I'm going to give you space." I stopped on the other side of the breakfast bar so I didn't invade his space.

"I love you. I'm going to lay down in our bed. I doubt I'll be able to sleep right away but I will leave you alone with your thoughts." I forced a smile and I walked away.

I walked away. I walked away? I freaking walked away? I didn't yell and scream! I was honest and I walked away. I hoped this acting like an adult and being honest shit would work. I didn't want to hurt him or risk losing him. Losing him? I still barely felt like I had him. I wanted to hold on to him. I climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over my body. There was a chill in the house tonight and I wasn't sure if it was because of the weather or what was happening between Ranger and I. My head was suddenly pounding as I felt thee mother of all headaches coming on.

I closed my eyes and my mind exploded with questions and theories. What am I going to do if things go bad for us here and now? How are we going to tolerate each other? Maybe there had been some truth to Morelli's words? To Matteo's words? Was he already tired of me? Had he changed his mind about how he felt for me? Shit Stephanie don't do this! Be an adult and quit trying to destroy this without hearing from him what's really going on. As the questions swam around my mind, I heard him enter the room. I kept my eyes closed and heard him click off the light switch.

I felt the bed dip and the covers moved as Ranger settled himself in. I was about to turn to him when he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me tight against him and kissed the back of my head. I reached for one of his hands and pulled it up to my lips to kiss it. I released his hand and he moved it back to my waist. I kept my questions to myself. It wasn't the time to ask him or push him. I felt him inhale a deep breath as his face pressed into my hair. He gave my body a little squeeze.

"Thank you" he whispered


	34. Chapter 34-Exploring Princeton

Chapter 34- Exploring Princeton

I woke up to a headache and an empty bed. I stretched and looked at the clock beside the bed. It was only six, but I was wide awake. I went to the bathroom and then checked out on the balcony. No Ranger. I wanted to see if he was ready to talk today. I was dying to know what was on his mind last night, but knew I shouldn't push. I made my way to the kitchen and saw he he had powered up the coffee maker. I dropped in a cup and slid my mug underneath before I hit the button for brew. I noticed a note on the counter.

'Went running Be back soon'

That was it? No I love you, no Steph or Babe or exes and ohs? I sighed as I leaned against the counter waiting for the coffee to finish. I was feeling a bit ignored after last night Of course it makes no sense at all. He just needed space to gather his thoughts. It was just hard to back off and allow him that space. This being in an adult relationship thing sucks! I was beginning to feel claustrophobic here. It had nothing to do with Ranger or the place. It was not being able to have any choice in where to go. I was feeling pretty useless and trying to figure out a way I could contribute in helping to clear my name. I was anxious to get back home, but was beginning to realize I didn't really have a home anymore.

When the coffee was done I added my cream and sugar and headed back to the bedroom. I found a robe and slipped it on before going out into the living room. I glanced at everything on the table and intended to start going over it again. I just wasn't fully awake enough to properly focus so I passed by it all and went out onto the balcony. The sun was shining and the waves were crashing. There was still a chill in the air but the day was slowly heating up.

I looked out across the water and sighed contently. At least if I had to be stuck away from home I had Ranger. I guess he has become my home. Wow! That's a scary thought. A part of me just wants to jump in and give it my all. There is another part of me that wants to hold back and be cautious. If it doesn't work out with him I have no where else to turn. I shrugged to myself before going back to my thoughts.

I guess I could go somewhere else and start fresh if I needed to. My only real family now is Ranger and the guys. I am pretty sure most of them would remain friends with me even if things with Ranger and I didn't work out. I was determined to give this relationship my all. It wasn't going to be like Morelli where I would move in but hang onto my apartment just in case. I didn't want to think about just in case. Now that we had admitted our feelings for each other there really was no choice at all. Once we exchanged 'I love you' it was an admission that what we have is worth the risk. Either one of us trying to walk away to protect our hearts would just cause more pain.

I was jarred from my thoughts by a noise near the back of the house. I heard a laugh and glanced over to where the two lounge chairs were nestled between the trees. Ranger was straddling the end of one lounge chair facing the ocean. Lisa was sitting half on the other chair facing him. She was animated as she spoke to him. I studied his face to see how he was reacting to her. He wasn't looking at her and wasn't really responding either. He was wearing running shorts and his shirt was tucked into the side of his shorts. I looked at the defined muscles in his back. The beads of sweat on his back shimmered in the sun. There was no sparkling vampire who could hold a candle to him. I checked my chin for drool before focusing back on Lisa. She was wearing skin hugging booty shorts and a sports bra. Her shorts were something I would wear to bed and not out in public. I watched for a minute as they interacted.

I was tempted to hide and spy on them. Maybe I should just jump off of the balcony and break a leg? I smiled to myself as I contemplated different ways to mark my territory. Visions of rubbing myself against him like a cat, peeing by his feet like a dog, maybe just growling at her might help. I quickly decided it wouldn't be a good idea to go inside and grab his gun so I could shoot her in the foot. I leaned against the railing making no attempt to hide or sneak. I reminded myself exactly who he was. This is Ranger not Morelli. This is the man I trust with my life and now my heart. The man I trust above all others.

He occasionally nodded or shook his head but kept his eyes on the view. She smiled and moved her hands around. Her boobs shook when she laughed. Any time he glanced her way she would sit up straighter pushing out her chest and plaster a seductive smile across her face. Her laugh was annoying and high pitched. She glanced my way and then quickly focused back on him. She stood up and moved towards him. She sat on the edge of his chair and rested her hand on his leg.

She knew I saw her because she obviously saw me. I guess she didn't realize I had been standing there for quite a while. She was hell bent on making me believe there was much more going on between them. I tried to resist, but I found myself getting angry. I was worried he would touch her. Worried he would turn to her because he was still aggravated from something I said or did last night. I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath until I felt the need to release it.

She put her other hand on his calf and began to massage it. He gently picked up both of her hands and moved them to her lap. I wanted to jump up and down throwing my fist in the air. Yay Ranger! From the look on her face she was definitely disappointed. She moved closer to him and then moved herself onto his chair. She was trying to slide in behind him but he was on his feet before her butt hit the seat. I was wondering what to do when I saw Ranger glance my way. He smiled and waved up at me. I looked at Lisa who was no longer smiling or laughing.

"Good morning love." Ranger called out as he moved closer.

"Good morning sexy." I responded

"I just finished my run. Can't wait to make you breakfast." He moved around the side of the house and Lisa jogged to keep up with him.

I headed for the front door and opened it up as Ranger reached the porch. He gathered me up into his arms and pulled me tightly against him. I felt my feet come up from the ground and he spun me around a couple of times before he set me back down. He leaned back and cupped my face with both hands. He placed a kiss on my lips, one on each cheek, one on my nose and then finally one final kiss on my forehead. He pulled me back into his arms and lifted me up again. Lisa cleared her throat and Ranger set me down.

"Oh good morning Lisa." I smiled at her as I giggled.

"I missed you this morning." Ranger told me as he kissed me again.

"Just keeping Marc company for you." she smirked "His calves are very tight after our run. I was giving him a massage to try and give him some relief."

"That's so nice of you." I lied through my teeth but met her eyes with a huge smile.

Relief? She was trying to give him some relief? I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. Ranger was in top shape, I couldn't envision him cramping up or having his muscles be tight. Besides if my man needed relief I would be the only one giving that to him.

"Thanks for the company." Ranger told her as he flashed her a quick smile and turned back to me. "Let me make you breakfast."

"Bye Lisa. Have a great day." I waved as Ranger pushed me into the house and I closed the door.

We laughed as we moved towards the kitchen. He kissed me on the head and went to the bedroom. I grabbed my coffee and soon heard the sounds of the shower. He still hadn't spoken to me really. He spoke to Brooke to shut Lisa down. He didn't say 'taking a shower Babe'. I sighed and went over to the refrigerator. I was in the mood for french toast. I knew of course I needed bread. I was sure I needed eggs, but I wasn't sure what else was mixed with the eggs. I pulled out the eggs and set them on the counter as I tried to visualize what my mother added to the bowl when I was a kid. I suddenly felt my stomach flip and knew I was going to throw up. I barely made it to the toilet before everything came out.

I felt my hair being pulled back and a hand rubbing my back. I don't even know how he heard me. I was in the half bath near the door and he had been in the shower.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Fine." I told him as I fell back onto my heels

"What happened?" he asked

Before I could answer my stomach twisted again and I moved back over the toilet. He pulled my hair out of the way and went back to rubbing my back. I kept going until there was nothing left. At some point he placed a wet towel on the back of my neck. After my stomach was empty I was still dry heaving until finally I was sure it was over. He pulled me up onto my feet and I stopped at the sink. I drank water to rinse out my mouth and then let him usher me towards the bedroom. He helped me into the bed and then went into the bathroom. He came back with a cool damp cloth and laid it on my forehead.

"What can I do?" he whispered

"I'm fine." I laid with my eyes closed

"Did you eat anything this morning?" he asked

"I was gong to make french toast." I tried to explain. "But no I didn't eat anything."

"You think it's something you ate last night? Do you feel like you are coming down with something?" he sounded worried

"I don't know. I went to bed with a headache and woke up with one." I admitted

I felt the bed dip as he sat down beside me. He took my hand in his and rubbed it with his other. "I was running and she came out from her house as soon as she saw me pass. I kept a few paces ahead of her and thought I lost her. I feigned a cramp and tight muscles so I would have an excuse to get away from her."

"I don't care about that." I assured him

"I just wanted you to know. I went out back to think and then heard her coming up. She invited herself to sit down." he kept talking

"Ranger, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I caught onto the act when he met me at the door." made a tight lipped smile.

He stopped rubbing my hand and I felt his weight lift from the bed. "It wasn't an act when I greeted you. I was over the top because I wanted her to know I only have eyes for you. I wanted her to know she didn't stand a chance."

"Can you please just get me some aspirin?" I cut him off. I knew I hurt him and I didn't intend to. So much for being an adult.

There he was explaining himself to reassure me without even having to be asked, and I screwed it up. I felt him leave the room and sighed. I didn't want to talk about Lisa and her crush. I wanted to know what was bothering him last night. Was it the same thing that made him go sit out on the lounge chair to think after his run? I didn't hear him come back in but felt his hand reach behind my back as he helped me sit up. I took off the cloth and looked down at the aspirin in his hand. I took them and then he handed me water. He laid me back down onto the pillow and took the cloth away. I heard the water running and then felt him place the cool cloth back on my head.

I looked at him and realized he was only in his towel. If I had been feeling better I would have definitely attacked him. My stomach was empty, but I wasn't ready to push it right now. He rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand. I heard him sigh as he took my hand in his. I relaxed at his touch and closed my eyes.

When I woke up I was starving. I went to the bathroom to clean my face and brush my teeth. When I reached the living room it was empty. I went to the kitchen and got some water and still no sign of Ranger. I hoped that once this mess was all over, I wouldn't panic every time I woke up and he wasn't there. I grabbed some water from the fridge and moved towards the windows. There he was on the balcony talking on the satellite phone. I stayed inside so he wouldn't think I was being nosy.

He must have felt I was there because he turned around and gave me a 200 watt smile. I returned his smile and then headed over to the kitchen to find something to eat. I glanced at the clock and was shocked to see that it was almost 2:00 in the afternoon. I found some soup in the freezer. There was a note from Gracie telling me how to heat it up. As soon as I had set it on the counter I felt Ranger behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back to his front.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me

"Better. I don't know what that was. If I'm sick I don't want to make you sick." I tried to pull away from him but he kept a tight grip on me.

"If you're sick then I already shared your germs." he rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"Everything okay?" I was referring to the phone call.

"I was making sure you would be involved." he answered

"How?" I turned in his arms.

"Tank is going to Terri's Princeton condo in a couple of hours. He's going to be wearing a go pro so we can watch it all and you can give him advice where to look." he kissed the top of my head.

"Really?" My heart filled with joy.

"Really." he smiled as he kissed my nose.

"Thank you." I told him

"Sit down and let me heat up this soup for you." he hugged me to him and then pulled me away and turned me towards the chairs.

"I can do it." I told him

"I know you can but I want to." he put his hand on my lower back and guided me to the table.

I sat down and relaxed back into my seat. I watched him as he moved around the kitchen. He placed the soup into a pot and set it on one of the burners. As he warmed it up he dug around in the refrigerator and I watched him make a salad for himself. I closed my eyes for a minute and gave out a deep sigh. Things had changed between us, but in a very good way. A way I never expected. Ever since the twenty question game he was being more open. Expressing more emotion. It was wonderful and scary at the same time. My only worry was that he would change his mind. He might go back to his blank face one word answers.

"I'm not always going to express everything." he warned me.

Damn ESP! He set down a plate that held a bowl of soup. On the plate he had arranged crackers around the bowl. He sat across from me with his salad. I looked up and he gave me a quick smile but his face showed concern.

"Thank you." I smiled

"Anything." he winked

"Anything?" I asked

"Anything for you. It's always been like that." he reminded me

"Anything." I nodded

Once we both had finished our late lunch Ranger took care of the dishes. I went to the couch and waited for him. When he joined me he took my hand in his and turned to face me. We sat in silence until I just couldn't take it anymore.

"What happened last night?" I was nervous for his response.

"You're the love of my life Stephanie. There are two men..." he shook his head "Probably twenty men waiting for me to screw up. I don't know how to do this. I'm going to make mistakes. I am going to hurt you without meaning to. I know I am a difficult person. You are going to be tempted to run, you might just run away from me."

"I don't plan to ever run away from you. I'm not going to run too far if I do." I grabbed his other hand.

"But Steph there will be men waiting for that. Trying to take you from me. Trying to put doubt in your mind and take you away from me." he sighed "How would you feel if you knew the smallest mistake may push me into the arms of another?"

"It would scare the shit out of me." I admitted

"Yes." he nodded

"Ranger." I shook my head. It was hard to imagine him being worried about this kind of thing.

"Babe"

"I love you." I assured him

"I know you do Babe. Do you know I love you? Do you believe me? Do you believe in us? Are you willing to work for our relationship?" he asked so many questions at once.

"I'm not used to feeling like this." I admitted "I'm not used to you acting like this."

"I'm trying to express myself. I'm trying to get answers before I make up my own." he exhaled a deep breath

"I know you love me. I believe in you and I believe in us. I will work Ranger. I know a relationship requires talking and work. I'm trying not to jump to conclusions or go into denial. This is new to me and I am really trying." I squeezed his hands.

"The look on your face when you were reading the letters." he shook his head "You doubted me."

I nodded "Yes. I'm just not used to this. It sucks trying to be an adult."

We both gave out a small chuckle.

"When I read those words." he shook his head. "You have t understand Stephanie." he paused as he struggled to speak. "Remember when we talked about respect?"

"Yes of course." I acknowledged

"It will be very hard for me to always control myself when others don't respect what we have." He laid his head back and closed his eyes. "I'm not going to kill every guy who hits on you."

"I understand." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

I sat back and he looked over at me. We stared at each other for a while. I knew he was right of course. If a woman from his past or future said she would be waiting for me to screw up I would be pissed. I would try to trust him and let it go but if she kept pushing him...I got it. I understood what he was trying to say. It didn't make it all any less scary. He never yells and screams, he talks things out. I am so not used to this. My body was screaming for me to get up and run away My heart was warning me not to make a move.

"You could break me so easily." I whispered

"You have always had that power over me." he confessed

"But..." I tried to interrupt him

"What we have is worth the risk. I don't want to spend my life wondering what if? I don't want to spend my life stealing kisses and hoping I can get you on an off period and pretend you are mine." he pulled me into his chest.

"I am yours." I whispered in his ear. "I know the risk is worth it."

"I'm trying Babe." he rubbed my back.

"I know it's hard for us both. I appreciate you talking to me." I let myself fall against him as he pulled me onto his lap.

"We can't afford to make assumptions." I felt is warm breath against my ear. "We have to talk or our doubts will tear us apart. Especially when we are surrounded by people who will fuel those doubts."

"I know." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"Ranger?" I asked

"Yes?" he waited

"You once said I had thirty percent of Morelli because that was all he could give." he nodded "How much do I have of you?"

He thought for a moment before he answered "Honestly?" he paused again "Ninety percent. I need time to give up the rest. It's not something I am purposely holding back. It's how I'm built. It took me a couple of years to give you this much."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "That's more than enough for me right now. But I do plan on earning that last ten percent."

"Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you. I feel like I don't deserve this." he admitted

"I feel the same way sometimes." I agreed

"Babe" he kissed my temple "It's time."

I looked at him as he gave me a quick kiss and gently moved me off of his lap. He kept me tight against him. My feet were on the floor but our thighs were touching. He opened his laptop and set it on the coffee table in front of me. He did something with his phone and suddenly the screen lit up. we were staring at the front door of the penthouse. The camera panned down to the doorknob and we watched Tank's gloved hands quickly move through the locks.

When the door opened I looked around the entry. Everything was open concept. As he turned side to side I could see the living room and the kitchen.

"Hall closet." I instructed him

He didn't say a word. Tank just opened the hall closet and looked around. He moved coats and checked the top shelf which held hats. There was a container on the bottom that held scarves and gloves. He closed the door and stood up and pointed to the big open area. The blinds were all closed and it was a little dark. He pulled out a flash light, but Ranger spoke to him.

"Go ahead and turn the light on. It's not dark enough outside and the blinds are all closed." he explained. We heard a click and light filled the room.

"Kitchen" I told him

The kitchen and the living room gave us nothing. Both rooms had the appropriate things for any home and no clues or information. He even pulled up the trash lid and looked inside at the empty bag. He pulled the bag out and checked underneath. Tank was very thorough. I was hoping to feel something with my spidey sense, but kept my eyes focused on the camera. It was great to feel involved in my own case.

He moved down the hall checking the guest bathroom and bedroom. Very plain rooms with nothing personal. Now it was time to head for the master bedroom. Her bedroom was painted a light burgundy and the curtains were a dark green. Nothing at all what I would expect. Very dark. Her bed was unmade and the decorative pillows were on the floor as if someone knocked them off. Tank checked the bathroom first. I noticed pill bottles and had Tank hold each one up so I could read them. Prozac and Zoloft. Both anti-depression and anxiety pills. Her name was on the bottles but the pharmacy listed was in Pennsylvania and a different doctor had prescribed each one. Two different doctors?

Tank went to the bed and moved around the sheets and blankets. He laid on his belly and checked under the bed and there was nothing. He pulled open the drawer of her nightstand and I froze. There was a framed picture of her and Morelli. They were posing and he had his arm around her neck and hers was around his waist. He was looking straight ahead smiling, but her face was turned to look at him. She was beaming at him and you could feel her love for him rolling off of her body. This wasn't an old high school picture. He was wearing a shirt my mother had given him for his birthday when started inviting him to dinners It had to be less than three years old. He set the picture aside and there were condoms, an empty notebook and several books. I instructed Tank to flip through the books but we found nothing.

He headed to the walk-in closet. He began on the top shelves moving sheets and blankets around. He moved her clothes around and still nothing. I asked him to look at her shoes and still nothing. Ranger rubbed my knee and his touch was keeping me calm. Tank stood up and slowly scanned the whole closet. I noticed three shoe boxes on the floor and brought them to his attention. My Spidey sense was going off like crazy. I knew I needed to see what was in those boxes. He opened one box and we saw pictures and letters. I asked him to bring all three to the table in the kitchen.

He started with the first box. There were various pictures of her and Morell. Some from high school but many more recent. There were some notes from him.

 _Princess,_

 _Can't wait until tonight_

 _Your Italian Stallion_

 _Princess,_

 _I miss you._

 _Your Italian Stallion_

 _Princess,_

 _One day it will be only us_

 _Your Italian Stallion_

Then I noticed a different note and Tank held it up to the camera.

 _Princess,_

 _I love you, but I love her more. We've had fun but we have no future. I am going to ask her to marry me. My mother loves her and she will be accepted by my friends and family. You and I will never be accepted and can never be public. She is my life and I need her. I will never forget you and all of our amazing times in the bedroom. Maybe just maybe if you need me from time to time I can find my way back into your bed. I hope you will be happy._

 _Your Italian Stallion_

I felt nauseous again. I took a drink of water and Ranger rubbed my back. Tank tucked the pictures and letter back into the box and set it aside. He moved over the next box and pulled off the top. I sucked in a breath as I saw my own face There were pictures of Morelli and I. There was a newspaper clippings with him holding his hands on his hips looking down at me where I sat on the curb with Ranger at my side. The pictures of Morelli and I were not ones you would find of a couple claiming to be in love. We were always arguing and glaring at each other. Then there was an envelope addressed to Joe. I told Tank to rip it open and he did.

 _My love, my life, my Italian Stallion,_

 _Here is your future wife. Look at who she really is and what you are when you're together. She will never make you happy. She can never satisfy you like I do. I love you with everything I am and she loves someone else. Look into her eyes and you will see it. It's only a matter of time before he takes her from you. We can still be together. We can move away. We can go to a new place where no one knows who we are. You can still be a cop and I can stay home and take care of you and our babies. No one will care who my family is and we can be together._

 _Don't throw away what we have just to make the Burg and your family happy. You can never be happy with her. She will always love someone else._

 _Love,_

 _your princess_

Tank moved the letter to show the pictures inside. There were two pictures of Morelli and I fighting. In the first one we were on his front porch and I had my laundry basket in my hands. He had his hands on his hips and his mouth was open as his eyes glared at me. The next picture was of me next to a burning car. My head was down and his hands were in the air. It was obvious he was ranting and raving. The next picture was at the park after the slayers incident. Morelli had me in his arms. You could clearly see my face looking over his shoulder, my eyes on Ranger and his on mine. The final picture was of Ranger and I. We were in the alley and he had a hand placed against the wall on either side of my head. I was leaning off of the wall with my hips pushed against him. My hands were cupping his face and our eyes were focused only on each other.

I asked Tank to put it all back and he pulled over the final box. There were just three pictures. A bracelet and a newspaper clipping. The first picture was Morelli and Guilia dancing in a club. The next picture was Morelli placing the bracelet on Guilia. The final picture was of them making out in the casino lobby. It looked like the Tropicana. Tank held up the bracelet and it looked the same as the one in the picture. He opened the newspaper clipping and it was Guilia's obituary.

"She killed her." I whispered

Neither Tank or Ranger made a sound. Tank slowly started packing up all of the boxes and when Ranger spoke he told Tank to take the boxes and leave the condo. We watched him gather them up and then they disappeared. I assumed he had placed them under his arm. We watched him let himself out and lock the door. He took off the camera and we were disconnected. Ranger reached over for the phone and pressed some buttons. I assumed he was turning off the wi-fi.

I reached for the phone and noticed he had already dialed a number and it was ringing.

"Yes." It was Alexander Ramos' voice.

"Alex?" I asked

"Stephi mou what's wrong?" he asked me

"Come home. I have something important for you." I sighed

"You want me to bring you back here? You can..." he began

I cut him off. "Just tell me when are you coming home? I found something that will clear things up for you." I explained

"I will be home in two days. I will see it then." he agreed

"Bye" I said as I handed Ranger the phone and he disconnected.

Ranger and I sat in silence. I was staring out the window unable to speak. Terri had killed Guilia. Jealousy? Of course. Why didn't she ever go after me?

"She never came after you because she knew you would choose me. She knew before we did. She knew you were never really competition for her." he answered my unasked question.

"I just can't believe it." I shook my head

He spoke quickly "The question is did she set you up? Did she set Latty up? We need someone to talk to her."

He sighed as he reached for the phone and dialed the number. He placed it to my ear and I heard Matteo answer.

"There's no time." I paused "She killed Guilia. I need the details."

"Done" he didn't hesitate. "How can I contact you?"

"Tank" was my one word answer before I hung up.

I felt my hands shake as Ranger pulled the phone out of my tight grasp.


	35. Chapter 35-Lobster

Chapter 35- Lobster

Ranger and I sat on the couch in silence. The laptop was still in front of us on the coffee table. The satellite phone hadn't left my hand. Terri Gilman? Terri Gilman killed Gulia Verdi? Because of Morelli? Ramos' niece had to suffer because Morelli couldn't keep it in his pants? This made no sense because Morelli had always been a cheater. Something had changed, there had to be something more. What had suddenly made Terri change? She dated Morelli all through high school and he cheated. He had probably been off and on with her since they were teens. One thing was clear to me. All of us were pretty screwed up but some more than others.

Now I had Matteo investigating his own cousin. Ramos was on his way back from Greece. Of course none of this helped me in any way. Maybe Matteo would get something that would be helpful from Terri. How did this all relate to Latty? It seems the deeper I dig the more mysteries I uncover. I had lost track of the mental list I was keeping. Four girls dead possibly releated to Conklin or Martin. Nicole, Guilia and Tanya all related to Latty. Latty's death related to me. I needed to get back to Trenton. I needed to be able to talk face to face with possible informants. I needed to search places through my own eyes and not a camera. I knew at that moment I wasn't going to last much longer being locked up.

"Babe" Ranger broke into my tboughts as he obviously waited for me to fill him in,

"So if Terri killed Guilia then what about all of the others? Nicole and Tanya? The four women who accused Conklin? Latty?" I stood up and moved around the room.

"Babe, our only job is to figure out who set you up." he reminded me

"It all has to be related." I was pacing

"What do your instincts tell you?" he asked me

"I need to talk to Morelli at some point. I need to know what's going on with him and Terri and what happened with him and Guilia." I admitted

"I'll see what I can do about that." he nodded

"I wish I was in Trenton. On the street and face to face. I can't get the information sitting in this house." I sighed

"We don't have a choice right now Babe. When things calm down we can get closer." he stood and moved closer to me

"When things calm down? My thirty days will be up by then." I felt the tears coming

"There's no time limit." he pulled me into his arms

"Your money." I whined into his shoulder

"Don't worry about any of that." he rubbed my back

"But..." I tried to argue

"This isn't about me locking you up against some stalker Steph." he inhaled deeply "The police are only coming after you. There is no one to save here except for you."

"I know. I just feel..." I began

"Helpless?" he asked

I nodded "and hopeless"

"Keep the faith Babe." he kissed my temple

I leaned into him and tried to absorb his strength. Being so far away was frustrating. Not being able to spend hours on the internet and phone was frustrating. I felt like my hands were tied behind my back. I needed to be more proactive and go after information.

"What else is going on in that beautiful brain?" he whispered as he kissed the top of my hair

"My hands are tied Ranger. I'm stuck here and I can't work this out like I usually do." I confessed

"Sound it out with me Babe. Talk to me." he continued to rub my back.

"We need to find out more information on what happened to Officer Jeff Taylor. We need to find out what the connection is between Martin and Conklin." I was thinking out loud. "Lynn VanLeer. She is the one who accused both Martin and Conklin. We need more information on her."

"Okay, we can work on all of these things. I will check in with Santos and see if they have word on Taylor. I will get more information on Lynn VanLeer. What else?" he gently pulled away

"The DNA test? Did they get my hair yet?" I looked into his eyes

"Nothing yet. I will ask today when I call in. I don't know how long the results take." he nodded

"There's just so much..." my voice drifted off.

"Go take a bath and I will make some calls to get you more information" he kissed my forehead.

"But I..." I tried to argue but he took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

He ushered me to the bed and I sat down. He disappeared into the bathroom and I heard the water running. I laid back and looked up at the ceiling. I wondered if Morelli knows about Terri. Does Niko know about Terri? Matteo had to know or suspect something about this. There had to be a reason he sent us to the condo. Could Matteo have set us up? No! Matteo was helping me and for some strange reason I trusted him. I knew he wouldn't betray me.

"Babe" Ranger's mouth was at my ear

I turned my head and our lips met. I pulled him down on top of me and he stopped his weight with a hand on each side of me. Both of us parted our lips at the same time and our tongues met. The kiss deepened and with the touch of his tongue my mind went blank. My only thoughts were of Ranger. His amazing muscular body, his intoxicating smell, his roaming hands. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his hands move down my sides. He pulled back and smiled down at me.

"I would happily take your mind off of everything. Right now I think you need to work these things around." he leaned back and pulled me with him

"I just need to get a better handle on things." I sat up

"You need to relax. Don't get crazy." he nipped at my lip

"You should relax too." I tried to raise one eyebrow.

He smiled. "I will. Let me make some calls first and get the ball rolling."

"Thank you." I kissed him and moved into his chest

"There's nothing I won't do for you." he whispered against my hair.

"I hope you know I feel the same." I whispered into his chest

"You love me." he teased

"You love me more." I joked back as a smile crept across my face.

"We'll see about that." he moved to the side and smacked my ass as I headed for the bath.

I went into the bathroom and turned off the water. I smiled as I noticed the bubbles scattered through out the tub. O didn't know what the exact fragrance was but it smelled like the beach. I threw my hair up into a pony tail before twisting it around and pinning it up again. I slid into the big round tub and groaned in pleasure. The water felt relaxing as soon as I sat down. I was anxious to have some time to myself to clear my mind. I needed to start fresh. I laid a washcloth over my eyes and sat back against the tub.I had too many theories and ideas swimming around. I needed to sit down and write out all of the facts and then my ideas and opinions. Ranger had amazing instincts so maybe between the two of us we could put more things together.

I wasn't sick of being around him. As a matter of fact I was enjoying our time together. I was surprised at how easily we had fallen into step. Cooking and cleaning together. Expressing our feelings and handling things like adults. It was new and different and I loved it. I couldn't help but worry if things would change between us when we were able to go back to our normal lives. I was enjoying the house and could easily see us living here part time or visiting for vacations. I was just tired of feeling cooped up and helpless as everyone else worked to help me. I heard the door open and I smiled to myself.

"I'm very aware of my surroundings." I announced

"Happy to hear that Babe."

I heard him move beside me and then he removed the cloth from my eyes. He dipped it in the water and then I felt it was pressed against my cheek. He didn't speak at all. He grabbed a shoulder and pulled me up. He cleaned my back and rinsed it off. He continued until I was complete jello. He pulled me to my feet when he was finished and wrapped me in a towel. I rested against his chest as he rubbed another towel through my hair. I glanced down at the rings on my finger. My friendship ring and Brooke's wedding ring. Hmm this friendship ring was looking more and more like an engagement ring. I had noticed in the beginning but I had blocked it out maybe? But now next to this wedding ring it just stood out so much more.

"About this friendship ring..." I spoke quietly

"I thought we went over this." he pulled me back and kissed my forehead

"I had other things on my mind." I paused "I still do, but looking at it next to the wedding ring."

"Get dressed. We'll talk about it over dinner." he kissed me quickly and then moved away

"But..." I tried to stop him

"Wear the red dress. We're going out." he told me before he stepped through the doorway.

A half an hour later I came into the living room in the red dress and matching red FMPs. Ranger stared at me and his eyes dilated black. I smiled enjoying the effect I was having on him. He crossed the room in two strides and gathered me up into his arms. His mouth went directly to my neck as he peppered me with kisses. My body was humming as I heard him groan in between open mouth kisses.

"Get dressed." I ordered as I pushed hm away.

"Maybe we should stay in." he suggested

"No way. I am excited to go out." I leaned in and kissed him before pulling completely out of his grasp.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him when we were pulling out of the driveway.

"You'll see soon enough." He grabbed my hand and pulled it in between us.

I glanced over at this sexy man I could finally call mine. He was wearing black dress slacks and a blue silk shirt. He looked absolutely edible and it had been hard to leave the house. I was excited to get out and anxious to show off the new outfit Ranger had chosen for me. We had only driven for five minutes when he pulled into the parking lot. I looked up and read the sign for Long Point Lobster Company.

"This is so cute." I told him as I looked at the small building.

"It is definitely a local restaurant." he explained

"No, that's fine. It's nice. I am excited." I squeezed his hand.

"We'll probably be the most over dressed people in there but I wanted to take you out. I just needed it to be safe." he squeezed my hand back and then opened his door.

I waited for him to walk around and pull my door open. He held out his hand and I took it as he helped me out of the seat. He placed his hand on the small of my back as he steered me towards the entrance. We stopped at the hostess podium and waited to be seated. The place was dark and romantic. There were candles lit on every table and low music playing. We were led to a table for two and he held out the chair for me. The hostess of course only had eyes for Ranger as she recited the specials. When she left I looked over the menu. I leaned in close and whispered to Ranger.

"I've never had lobster." I confessed

"Really?" he asked as I nodded "This is a great place to try it. It's caught fresh daily."

"So, I should try it?" I asked

"Definitely Babe" he gave me his one of a kind smile and I set down my menu.

We enjoyed the ocean view and made small talk about the island and ocean as we waited for our meal. A few minutes of silence passed and then Ranger reached across the table for my hand. I smiled at him as I reached out to grasp his. I sighed contently as we looked deep into each others eyes. He leaned forward and cleared his throat but didn't speak. I looked at him waiting and still nothing.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"You asked me what percentage of myself I was willing to give you. I wanted to ask you the same question." I couldn't read his face as he spoke.

I thought for a moment before I answered. "I tried not to think about it, because it scares the crap out of me. When I asked you I was hoping you wouldn't ask me but it was a risk I needed to take." I began

He raised an eyebrow before I continued. "You always had a piece of my heart and I never questioned how much until Scrog."

"Scrog?" he gave a look of confusion

"When you got shot. That was the night I realized I loved Morelli." I felt him begin to pull his hand away from mine but I squeezed him tighter.

"That same night I realized I loved you too." I paused "When we were in Hawaii I realized I was in love with you. I didn't even realize I had already given you one hundred percent of my heart. I didn't even have the chance to hold anything back. It just happened."

"Babe" he tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Believe me I have tried so many times unsuccessfully to pull back some. It scares the shit out of me. I meant it when I said you could break me." I admitted

"I don't want to break you. I just want to love you." he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"But still..." I started

"Still what?" he asked

"It's fear. I am afraid any moment you're going to start qualifying your love. You might change your mind about a relationship."I explained

He shook his head "I've said a lot of shitty things to you regarding my feelings. I told myself it was protecting us both. I just couldn't stay away from you. I was subconscious showing you how I felt about you with actions. We're still pretty screwed up."

"Ra...Marc I would love to just say I will stop being afraid and you will stop being apprehensive, but it's not going to happen overnight. It's going to take time." I explained

He nodded "We may trust each other as friends, but we both need more. We're going to have to build trust in what we have. We have to agree to fight to hold onto what we have. I won't risk losing you, but I can't be the only one fighting for us."

"I don't want to lose you either. This is the most adult relationship I have ever had and I don't want to play games." I assured him

I found a giggle escape and shook my head as a smile spread across my face. "This is probably one of the most adult conversations I have had about a relationship."

"We'll make it work Babe." he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I will fight for you, for us." I promised

"It won't always be rainbows and butterflies." he sighed

"It's compromise that will move is forward." I added

"It won't be easy for either one of us. The two of us. " he smiled "Both stubborn and independent. Both vowing to stay away from commitment."

"I love you." I said softly.

Holy shit! I just said it. I said it first. I said it unprompted. I said it because I felt like it. Because I wanted to. Wow!

"I love you too." he winked as the waitress came over to our table.

We pulled our hands apart and focused on our food. Of course I moaned my way through the buttery goodness that is freshcaught lobster. He had ordered the same and surprisingly enough we both cleaned our plates. After the waitress collected our plates she brought me a slice of chocolate cake. I looked at Ranger and he smiled. I had never even noticed him order it. It looked amazing and I dug right in. Ranger sat back in his chair and watched me enjoy my dessert. I finished and set my fork down on the plate.

"You are beautiful." he told me

I laughed "I'm sure I look beautiful stuffing my mouth full of cake."

"Babe." he sat up "You're always beautiful."

I bit my cheek and asked him what I had been dreading "The friendship ring?"

"I was wondering when you would bring it up." he expelled a big breath.

"I have to know, I need to understand." I explained

"After Hawaii." he began "I wasn't happy with the ring you wore there. I wanted to get you a better one. One that was custom made for you. I didn't plan on it. I was at a jewelry store giving them an estimate for a new system and I saw some amazing custom jewelry. I spoke to the jeweler and he helped me come up with the design and what gems to add."

"Why?" I asked

"Someday." he shrugged "I thought maybe some day I might ask you. Someday you might say yes."

"So, why did you give it to me? Why a friendship ring?" I pushed

"It's embarrassing." he admitted

"You embarrassed?" I shook my head "That's hard to imagine.

"I wanted to see it on you. I needed to see it on your finger. I wasn't sure if I would lose you. I wasn't sure if you would leave me forever. I wanted you to have it. It was made for you." he spoke in a whisper.

I could tell it was hard for him to admit so much. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" he asked

"Thank you for giving it to me." I smiled

"Maybe someday it will mean something more." he suggested

"It's possible." I admitted as his eyes opened wide

"I like possibilities." he returned my smile.

"I'll be right back." I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

He got to his feet when I rose from the table an for a minute I thought he was going to follow me to the bathroom. I did my business and washed my hands before heading back out into the dining room. I heard Morelli's voice and I froze. I looked around but didn't see him anywhere. I followed the sound and went to the open kitchen door. The TV was on and there was Joe Morelli on the screen.

I glanced at the bottom of the screen and read the headline. 'New Gang Task Force in Trenton'

I watched as Morelli stood at a podium.

"Why does Trenton need an organized crime and gang task force?" the reporter asked

"Trenton is a known hot spot for all kinds of gangs." Morelli flashed his panty wetting smile. "Besides our typical street gangs like the Slayers and the Kings our task force will also monitor the organized crime families."

"Can you explain why the sudden move?" another reporter asked

"The street violence is escalating. There is a war going on between the Kings and the Slayers." he stood up straight as he spoke. "After the recent shoot out at the old furniture warehouse it's obvious the hierarchy is changing among the local established crime families."

"What about the shoot out?" another reporter asked

"We are still investigating. We have six bodies from the warehouse and we need to find out what their involvement was." Morelli continued to look pretty smug. "I have a gut instinct but I can't discuss an open case with the media."

"Just gut instinct?" a reporter asked

"That's why I was chosen as the head of our new task force." he smirked

"Detective Morelli, are you involved with Terri Grizzoli?" a reporter shouted out.

There was a brief flash of something across Morelli's face before the cop face locked back down. "We dated in high school." he shrugged

"What about Stephanie Plum? Were you two engaged? Are the stories in the paper true?" a reporter pushed

"Words were twisted. I wouldn't believe anything published in the Burg News." he shook his head

"Are you engaged to her?" they kept asking

"No comment." he simply answered

"What's your next move? What are your plans for the future?" someone else shouted out

"To bring peace back to Trenton." he stated

Then he stopped and smirked before he spoke again. "Swift justice and a cupcake. A very tasty cupcake." he winked and I felt nausea over take me.

I turned around and crashed into Ranger's chest. I moved around him and barely made it to the toilet. I threw up the wonderful dinner and dessert I had just enjoyed. Here I was in a cute little restaurant, wearing a sexy dress curled up in front of a public toilet hurling my brains out. I felt my hair being pulled away from my face and a hand on my back.

"No R..Marc." I sniffled

"Babe" he leaned close to me and continued to rub my back.

"I need to get out of here." I told him as soon as I got myself under control.

"Come on." he reached under my arm and pulled me to my feet.

I moved away from him and went to the sink. I ran to the sink and cupped the water. I needed to rinse out my dry mouth. He was close behind me and I leaned back into him. This wasn't happening. Fucking Morelli! He had finally literally made me sick.I sighed as Ranger pulled me out of the bathroom and back to our table. I grabbed my purse and he dropped cash on the table before we left. I said nothing as we got into the car and nothing on the short trip back to the house.

As soon as Ranger opened the door I ran in and headed straight for our bathroom. I brushed my teeth and splashed some water in my face. I wiped away the make up and struggled to get out my dress. I felt the zipper moving down and glanced up in the mirror to see Ranger's eyes on mine. He finished with the zipper and moved the dress down my shoulders. It pooled at my feet and he stepped back so I could step out of it. He grabbed my hands and pulled them to his lips as he kissed them. I felt the tears fall from my eyes and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop them. He pulled me to the bed and moved me into a seated position. He knelt down on the ground and pulled my shoes from my feet.

"So much for being sexy." I murmured

"You're always sexy Babe." he assured me

I rolled my eyes "You're blind."

"Let me make you comfortable."

***********************SMUT***********************

He reached up and unclasped my bra. He tossed it off to the side and I grabbed the back of his neck. I pulled him against me and his face rested against my bare breasts. I held him there and closed my eyes. I kissed the top of his head and pushed everything else away. I loosened my grip and he pulled away and looked up at me. His eyes met mine and locked in place. His hands moved to my thighs and he gently slid his hands up. His thumbs hooked into my panties and he slowly tugged at them. I raised my hips slightly as he pulled them off and slid them down my legs. He pulled them past my ankles and took them all the way off. He tossed them in the same direction as my bra.

Our eyes stayed fixed as he moved to his feet. He pulled me up with him and I crashed into his chest. He held me close against him and I turned my face to rest it against his strong chest. He kissed the top of my head and traced my naked back. His touch was like fire and I shivered as he glided it up and down my back. I finally pulled back and grabbed the front of his shirt. I looked up at him and slowly dealt with the buttons that stood in my way. I slowly and carefully unbuttoned each one until his chest was exposed to me. I slid the shirt over his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

I slid down onto my knees and began untying his black dress shoes. He didn't need to hold me to steady himself as I pulled off each shoe and gently unrolled his socks. Like he had done before I stared into his eyes the entire time. I moved up onto my knees and unbuttoned his pants. When I pulled down the zipper I was rewarded by watching his hard thick member escape from his zipper. I slipped his pants down until they were at his ankles. He stepped out of them and hoisted me to my feet. He kept me at arms length as his eyes finally left mine. They scanned my body from top to bottom and then all the way back up.

"So sexy." he whispered

His hand wrapped around my neck and he pulled me against him. Our lips met gently and we kissed. Slowly I parted my lips and he gently pushed his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues slowly wrapped around each other. His hand massaged the back of my head slowly. The kiss was deep and intimidate. This wasn't rushed, wasn't frantic. This wasn't lust. This was slow and gentle, this was love.

We moved to the bed and ended up lying with our heads on the pillows. We were on our sides facing each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly moved one hand down the side of my body. He began underneath my arm and traced his way down to my hip before he moved his hand back up. I felt the heat in between my legs and kissed him deeper. I let one hand free and slowly moved down his side as he had just done to me.

He rolled me onto my back and pulled from the kiss. He rubbed my neck with his hand and then moved it down to my chest. He slowly touched and caressed every inch of my skin with his hand. Every spot he touched felt like it was set on fire. I looked at him. His head propped up with his elbow as he examined my body. His hand slowly slid down my belly and he stopped to hover just above my sex. I was still facing him when he leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on my nose. He pulled away and studied my face as his finger slid into my folds.

I kept my eyes on his as he slowly circled my nub with one finger. I flinched at his touch and felt the pleasure beginning to build. I reached over to touch him but he stopped me by shaking his head. He continued to move one finger up and down my wetness. He slowly brought me over the edge as I whispered out his name. I tried to regain my breath as I dropped my head against his chest.

He rose up into a sitting position with his back pressed against the headboard. He pulled me along with him and I spread my legs to straddle him. I felt his thick length against my wet center. He cupped my face with both hands and pulled me into a searing kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he released my face. His hands snaked around me and landed on my ass. He slowly pushed me forward. He moved slowly with every centimeter closer bringing on the feeling of sweet torture. I felt him at my opening as he moved me slowly still. Our lips were pressed against each other but I gave up on the kissing. I was on fire as I felt him slowly slide me onto his thickness. He leaned his head back and our eyes were once again locked.

"So beautiful" he whispered as he moved me against him

"You feel amazing." I returned his whisper.

"mmm" he moaned as he buried his head into my chest.

He moved his face back and forth against my skin making my nipples pebble. He started with soft kissed from one side to another. Then his tongue came out and he moved from one side to another. My core was on fire as he slowly slid me back and forth. I was losing my mind. I couldn't think straight. My head fell back as I felt his mouth lock around my nipple. He kissed and sucked as I found myself controlling our movements. I locked my fingers together behind his neck as the pleasure rolled over me.

I was getting close and he released his hold on my breasts. He cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss that left me breathless. He pulled me back for air and kept his eyes on mine. My moans were getting louder and the fire was building.

"Let me watch you." he whispered "Let me see you go over the edge."

His words ripped through me and I let myself give in to the waves of pleasure that crashed over my body. I moaned with pleasure and licked my dry lips. I was caught up in the ecstasy and my eyes were fighting to stay open. I wanted to just close them and through my head back. I kept my eyes open and watched him as his jaw dropped and a moan escaped his lips. I kept moving, riding out my pleasure as I felt myself clamp down hard on him. His body tightened up and I felt him throb inside of me. His eyelids drooped and he bit down on his lower lip.

His hands pushed me harder against him. He was so deep inside of me when I felt his release. We moaned together as I felt another wave crash over me and we tumbled over the edge together. He quickly brought his hands back up to my face and pulled me into another kiss. We both gasped for air in between hot slow kisses. Finally I pulled away and fell against his chest. My head was resting on his shoulder and my mouth hovered in front of his ear.

"That was incredibly erotic." I whispered

"It felt like we were so connected." he admitted

"It was never like that for me before." I confessed against his ear.

"Only you." he agreed.

*************END SMUT********

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and gently slid us down until he was flat on his back. I as still pressed against him as he rubbed my back. I felt my eyes close and knew that sleep was over taking me.

When I woke up we were completely tangled up in each other. I slowly twisted my legs away from his and rolled onto my side. He reached for me and pulled me back to him. I laid my head on his chest and let my arm wrap around him. He kissed the top of my head.

"Good Morning Babe." he kissed me again

"No run?" I asked

"Not today." he leaned his head back onto the pillow and released a deep breath.

"Last night was..." I still had my eyes closed

"Incredible." he finished my sentence.

"Amazing." I added

An hour later we were both up showered and dressed as we sat at the table eating breakfast.

"About Morelli." he began

"He's going after Matteo." I sighed

"You think so?" Ranger asked

"I know it Ranger. I just don't understand about Terri. Is it really over for them?" I took a drink of orange juice.

"He chose you right in front of her face. There's no going back from that." He carried his plate to the sink. "As far as Matteo I think you are right. I think it's all about you."

I shook my head "He's too selfish for that. He is loving the lime-lite and the attention." I rolled my eyes

"Don't be fooled Steph. For him it's always been about you." He leaned against the counter with his arms across his chest

"More mess and less answers." My shoulders slumped

"We still don't know who wanted Latty dead." He admitted

"We also don't know who killed Matteo's sister or her best friend." I took another bite of my cereal.

"You can't solve everything. Let's just focus on Latty." he told me

"You're right." I finished my bowl

"I like hearing that from you." he teased

"Don' get used to it." I warned


	36. Chapter 36-The real Morelli

Chapter 36- The real Morelli

"Hello." Matteo answered on the second ring

"Matteo." I spoke softly

"Il mio Stephanie. I am so relieved to hear from you. Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm worried about you and what Morelli is trying to do to you." I sighed

"Don't worry about me. I can handle him. I was so worried about you. I called Tank and Lester trying to get through to you." he sounded nervous

"I got the message. What's wrong? Why are you worried about me?" I asked

"Morelli. He is hell bent on finding you. He's using this gang thing to keep Terri away and me on my toes. He told me he will find you and bring you home to him." He paused "He seems a bit obsessed."

"Great." I grumbled sarcastically.

"Promise me if he finds you...promise me you'll run. Don't talk. Don't listen. Just run" he sounded serious

"Is it that bad?" I asked

"Worse than you think." he sighed

"But I need to talk to him. I'm going to call him." I explained

"Why?" he asked

"I know there's more to this whole thing. Maybe finding out about Guilia, Tanya and your sister won't help my case but I need to know. If he knows anything about Nicole I want to find out for you." I informed him.

"Oh Steph, always trying to help others. Put yourself first. Find out about Latty." he ordered

"It all needs to be resolved. The four women, Nicole, Guilia and Tanya." I admitted

"Well, we know about Guilia. I am sure about it now. I confronted Terri and she all but admitted it to me." he explained

"I still have more to figure out." I reminded him

"Just move Latty to the top of your list." he paused "And stay far away from Morelli."

"Is it really that bad? What do you know?" I was feeling anxious.

"Just let me talk to Ranger please." he suggested

"Okay." I looked over to Ranger who was sitting on the couch near me and held out the phone. He raised an eyebrow and then took it.

"Yo" he spoke

"I guessed that much." he paused "Do you have everything under control?"

He nodded as he listened. "He won't stop. Always chasing an obsession."

Another pause "Over my dead body."

"Then you can step in." he promised

Then he sat up straighter. I watched Ranger intently as he listened but he showed nothing on his face. During these past couple of weeks I had caught him relaxed and watched his emotions shine through but not right now. Right now all I saw was the blank face I had grown accustomed to. Then it all changed quickly. His eyes grew wide and his jaw clenched. I leaned forward trying to make eye contact but he turned away. He picked up a pencil that had been on the table and threw it across the room.

"How do you know? What if she's lying?" He spoke calmly

"No I'm not." He sat silently as he listened again. He got to his feet and began pacing. "Saline?"

I was dying to hear the other end of this conversation. I needed to know what had Ranger so on edge. What the hell could Matteo be telling him. What was going on? I needed to take deep breaths so I can stay calm. I know when the call is over Ranger will tell me everything. I gripped my hands together so I would stop fidgeting. He looked crazy. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen him so furious. He scanned the room like he was looking for something to hit or break.

"You can't just take away someone's choice." he gritted his teeth "I will make sure of that."

I was dying to know what this was all about. Why did Matteo discuss it wiht Ranger? They barely tolerated each other. I was sure Morelli would be going after Matteo, now I had no idea what was going on. He continued pacing and gave some quiet replies. Finally he stopped in front of me and held out the phone. I hesitated as I looked up at him. The blank face was still there and I felt like his eyes were looking over my shoulder rather than at me.

"Matteo?" I put the phone to my ear.

"Stephanie, please stop worrying about me. Everything will be okay." he spoke gently

"What's going on?" I begged him to tell me.

"Morelli's just pressuring me to lure you out. Stay where you are." he ordered

"What did you talk to Ranger about?" I asked

"He will talk to you when we hang up." he assured me

"I don't like any of this." I admitted

"None of us do. We will get this all resolved. Don't worry you will be able to come home." he promised

"What about Terri?" I asked him

"I won't send my cousin to jail Steph. I will deal with her, maybe a vacation to Greece." he offered

"But if she..." I stopped

"If she has any information to help you I will get it from her. I won't allow you to suffer. I promise you that." he answered my unasked question.

"Thank you. I should go now." I sighed

"Take care of yourself and know I am still working things on my end. I look forward to seeing you again soon." he sounded as if he was smiling

"Be careful Matteo." I warned

"Stephanie, no matter what you hear don't leave Ranger's side. Morelli is playing very dirty. You can trust anything he says or does. I know you have a history with him. Just please believe me. I only want to protect you." he warned

"Okay Matteo. I will be very careful. I won't leave Ranger's side. I promise." I nodded

"Thank you." he said quickly

"Thank you." I told him

"Ciao." he said before he disconnected.

I ended the call and turned to Ranger. "What in the hell..."

"Not now." he pulled the phone from my hand and dialed

"Report" he spoke

I listened intently trying to figure out things while only hearing his half of the conversation.

"I just spoke to him."

"Did Silvio get the name and do the search?"

I watched him closely and his free hand balled into a fist. The hand holding the phone showed his knuckles turning white from the grip he had on it.

"You checked video?"

"Who talked to her?"

"We have eyes on her?"

"And him?"

"Where's Terri?"

"Any word on Taylor?"

"Sooner than I planned."

"Tell Hector I want that information ASAP"

"I want to be immediately notified if any of those things change."

Then he disconnected. I jumped to my feet and went to him. I waited for him to speak but he said nothing. He was staring over my head. I turned around but here was no one there and nothing to see.

"Ranger..." I began

"Give me a minute." he leaned in and kissed my nose before he walked away.

I watched him walk right out the front door. I stood helplessly watching him. I stood still on my spot for what seemed like forever when I heard noises in the back of the house. I went out onto the balcony and looked for the source of the noise. I spotted Ranger over near the woods. His shirt was off and he was chopping wood. He was swinging the axe and each time he came down the wood split easily. I stood with my hands on the balcony watching him. I took deep breaths and tried to think of what Matteo could have said to set him off like this.

What exactly was Morelli doing now? Going after Matteo and his family? Probably. Using his new job to keep Terri away? Definitely. Did he think hurting Matteo would lure me out? I didn't even know the answer to that question. I felt a loyalty to him, but did that outweigh my fear of strip searches and jail? I had already decided that if I felt someone was too close I would turn myself in so Ranger wouldn't be in trouble. I would do that for him. I would do anything for him.

I forced my eyes to look away and focused on the ocean. I let the sound of crashing waves tune out the sound of his axe striking the wood. I looked down at my rings and felt a small smile creep up on my face. I studied the ring he had made for me. It was breathtaking and perfectly made just for me. The diamond was a bit bigger than I would have chosen. The sapphires were beautiful and something I would never have thought of on my own. Any visions I might have allowed myself to have about an engagement ring never came close to this. I could have nver imagined something so spectacular.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and jumped before I realized it was Ranger. I leaned back into his chest and felt his breath on my ear. We stood silently and he pulled me closer. It was as if he couldn't get me close enough to him. He nuzzled into my neck and I tilted my head. I was dying to ask him what the hell was going on but I didn't say a word. I knew he would tell me, but I also knew he needed time. For whatever reason what Matteo had told him really upset him. He kissed my neck and pulled away.

"I need a shower. You pick something for lunch." he left me standing on the balcony alone while he went inside.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out some lunch meats. I set bread and condiments on the counter with the meats and cheeses. I made myself a sandwich and got some coke to drink. I brought my stuff to the table and sat down. I had no appetite so I just sat there waiting for Ranger. I was staring off into space when I was brought back to reality by a cabinet closing. I turned to see Ranger getting plate down for himself.

I turned around and found myself staring out the window. I wanted him to talk but knew better than to push. This adulting thing was bullshit and I hated it. When he finally sat down at the table I got up and brought my plate to the refrigerator to save for later. I washed my hands in the sink and turned to dry them. I glanced over at Ranger and his head was down focused on his plate. I walked over to him and set my hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be in the living room." I told him before I walked away.

I needed to keep myself busy before I flipped out and demanded information and answers. I took deep breaths reminding myself this was Ranger. Ranger never lied to me and he always gave me information when it regarded me. I grabbed a folder from the end table and sat on the floor. My back rested against the couch and I spread some papers out on the coffee table in front of me. Last I heard the guys still had not located Lynn Van Leer. She was the one woman who could connect Martin and Conklin. Maybe I had been looking to hard for connections. It was possible my dumb luck had brought me into more than one mess at the same time. I had never been so stumped before. The guy who blew that shit in my face had to know me somehow. It couldn't have been completely random. I needed to know if i had pulled the trigger. Whether I was controlled by someone else or not I needed to know.

"Tomorrow." Ranger said as he sat down on the couch. He lifted a leg around me so that I was centered between his legs.

"Tomorrow?" I asked

"Yes tomorrow we will find out if the powder was devil's breath." he leaned back into his seat.

"Good. I need to know." I leaned against him and dropped my head to his thigh.

"I know." he agreed

"Steph." he began "They found Taylor dead."

"WHAT? Officer Tayor dead? Where? When?" I turned sideways to look up at him.

"Apparent suicide. Anonymous tip said he was back home. When the police arrived he was hanging in the garage." he spoke calmly

"Damn it. You know that wasn't a suicide. Damn, he was nice to me." I felt the tears in my eyes

"There's nothing we could have done." his voice was still calm

"What else?" I asked as I turned away from him.

I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. I let my head fall down and fought back the tears of guilt.

"Terri has secluded herself in one of the Grizzoli safe houses. It's a matter of time before she is arrested or moved to a new location." he added

I sat silently waiting for more.

"Morelli is on the war path. He is pushing Matteo hard. He thinks Matteo has you stashed away some place or knows where you are. The warehouse was a trap. Matteo was meeting with associates from Harry the Hammer''s family when someone started shooting." he paused "Matteo lost two men. Harry lost three."

"And the sixth man?" I asked

"A deep cover FBI agent." he answered

I sighed but said nothing. I knew more was coming and I was afraid of what he would say.

"It's so hard to tell you anything. You blame yourself for everything. You have no control over any of this." he reached out and squeezed my shoulder.

I kept my head down and said nothing. Of course I felt guilty. Everything goes back to me. If I wasn't involved, if I hadn't taken that skip. If I hadn't given Lula money. All of these things were now leading to death and lives ruined.

"Terri told Matteo something she found out. He checked into it and he's sure it's true." he sighed

"What is it?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"Stephanie, when was your last period?" he asked

"I'm not pregnant." I pulled my head up.

"When did you get your last birth control shot?" He asked

"What the hell Ranger? I got my last one May first." I rolled my eyes

"And before that?" he pushed

"February first." I thought about turning to look at him but instead jumped to my feet. "What the hell is this all about?"

"When's the last time you slept with Morelli?" he asked

"What?" I nearly screamed

He was on his feet and he grabbed my arms. "Think Steph, when was the last time?"

I stood for a minute feeling the grip of his hands on my arms. He wasn't hurting me but it wasn't exactly a loving gesture. "Honestly?" I was thinking "We were off all through February and March. I was off men."

"And then?" he kept his grip on me.

"We just became on without me realizing it. We were drinking beer, eating pizza and watching games." I explained

"So when was the last time? April?" he bent over to catch my eyes and I looked up at him.

"New Year's Ranger. New Year's Eve. I made him wear a condom because I was worried he might be cheating." I confessed

"Why not after you got together?" he asked

"Is this really necessary?" I asked as I tried to pull away.

"Babe please." he pleaded

I sighed and then relented. "I started the shot because I was terrible at taking birth control pills. My first shot was in November. I was hoping it would stop my periods but I still got them sporadically. The doctor said stress and the shot were messing me up. I had no desire to uhm...well the shot killed my sex drive."

"Who is your doctor?" he asked

"Dr. Morgan. She's at St. Francis." I furrowed my brows. I was absolutely confused with this whole conversation.

"Meghan Morgan?" He asked

"Yeah." how did he know that? "Ranger, tell me."

"Morelli was screwing her." his grip eased but he kept his hands on my arms.

"My gynecologist? Morelli was screwing my gynecologist?" I tried to pull away from him.

"Silvio has some video of them together at the hospital and at her condo. The security company for her complex is Rangeman." he released my arms and pulled me into a hug.

"What the hell does all of this mean?" I still didn't understand

"Saline Babe. She was giving you saline shots. Morelli was trying to get you pregnant." he whispered as he laid his head against the side of mine.

"WHAT?" I struggled to pull away but he held me close.

"Babe" he whispered

"Let me go." I demanded as he released me. "What the fuck? You're lying. My sex drive was gone. My periods were erratic. Why would she?"

"Terri told Matteo. Silvio found the video. Lester questioned her. Morelli told her you were nervous about having kids and wanted to leave it up to fate. He wanted an extra chance by changing out your shots. He talked her into bed by using her as a shoulder to cry on. The man who wanted a baby more than anything and his selfish fiancee." he stayed where he was and I took another step away.

"SELFISH? I told him. It was never a secret. I can barely take care of Rex. I don't know when or if I'll ever want..."

"Steph." his anger was slipping away.

"But..."I tried to come up with an argument.

I turned to stare out that damn window again. He was the one who suggested I get on the shot. He was sick of condoms. I had agreed and he offered to find me a doctor who had experience with it. He said my doctor was old and only wanted to push the pill. I saw him flirting with some nurse at the police officer's holiday ball. I thought he was cheating. We went to a party at Carl's house for New Year's Eve. We left before midnight and went back to his house. He was anxious to do it without the condom, but I told him it wasn't safe yet.

I was remembering the last few months. We broke up shortly after New Years because he was angry I had no desire for sex. Ranger was visiting his other offices and I focused on my FTA's. When we got back together in April I was still having issues. He promised he would be patient. We were only together for a couple of weeks when I went after Latty. If he had gotten me pregnant on New Year's Eve I would be more than four months along and definitely showing.

Then I let out a gasp. But with Ranger? Shit! We hadn't used any protection. Neither one of us had spoken about it. I could be now. I could be right now. I threw up twice in the past two days. What if? I spun around and Ranger was there. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight against him.

"It's my fault. I knew you were on the shot. I still hold your medical power of attorney and your insurance claims go through Rangeman." he sounded like he was a computer stating facts.

The tears began to flow and I couldn't stop them. "I should have asked." he spoke softly as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I should have insisted you wore something. We should have talked about it." I sniffled "I assumed you knew because...well because you always know everything."

He rubbed my back and the tears continued to fall. "I didn't do it on purpose. I would never try to trick you or trap you." I told him

He yanked me back away from him and looked into my eyes. "I never thought that for one second Stephanie."

"Fuck! What if I am? What are we going to do? I mean what am I going to do? I can't do this." I pulled away and went to the bedroom

I fell onto the bed and crawled up to the pillows. I buried my face in the pillow and sobbed. I felt the bed dip and his hand was on my back. He gently pulled my shoulder to roll me over. He cupped my face with both hands. His thumbs were wiping away the tears and then he leaned down and kissed me. He kissed my lips and then moved on to cover every inch of my face with soft sweet kisses. He leaned back and used his thumbs to rub the sides of my face,

"We will handle whatever comes together." he assured me

"But..." I sniffled.

"Babe, a baby is a miracle. Planned or not we took the chance when we had sex. No birth control is one hundred percent. We took our chances. If you are pregnant we'll deal with it together." he hovered above me.

I sat up and pulled myself back to lean against the headboard. "But you don't..."

"Yeah I didn't want another child right now. I knew you weren't ready to even discuss it. But when is anyone truly ready? We love each other. We'll handle this together. " he moved up beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." I moved to him and laid my head on his chest.

"If I really was sure I never wanted another child I would have had a vasectomy. " he reassured me

"I'm so sorry." I repeated

"You have nothing to be sorry for Babe. Morelli was trying to take away your choice." he spoke through tight lips

"How could he? Did he think I would be happy?" I shook my head

"Well, the shots aren't 100% effective. I am sure he would have passed it off by saying you were the small percentage." he explained

"He was trying to trap _me_?" I felt the anger surge through me.

"He knew you would do the right thing." he stated

"The right thing? What's the right thing? Marry him? Give up my job?" the tears had returned "Give up my life?"

"It was no secret he was trying to change you Babe. You knew what he wanted." he wiped away some more tears

"So you think this was my fault?" I asked

"NO! He was trying to force something on you." he stroked my hair "He was willing to take away your choice. Take away who you are."

I thought for a moment and then felt a chuckle escape "Imagine his face if I am. For him to find out his little scheme had worked but the baby wasn't his."

That got a chuckle from Ranger too. "Poetic justice."

"So now?" I asked

"We wait. I find a doctor to perform a blood test. I don't want to waist anytime taking over the counter tests." he explained "I want to know for sure."

We laid together quietly after that. Both of our minds considering the possibilities. I was furious with Morelli. I was aggravated with myself. I was worried how I would do this and worried I wasn't ready. But then there was a part of me that was relieved. If I was pregnant it would be Ranger's baby and not Morelli's baby. This gave me some comfort. Maybe being pregnant with Ranger's baby wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. I couldn't help feeling grateful that he would be my partner. He would be at my side because he loved me. I wasn't going to go into the whole crazy thought process of comparing myself to Rachel.

"This is nothing like that. If we do have a baby it's not a mistake. It may have not been planned, but any baby made by us would be conceived in love." he spoke softly as he continued to rub my back.

I didn't say anything. "I'm not leaving you Babe. We're new to all of this and not really feeling ready for this next step right now. That doesn't matter. We will handle anything that comes our way. As long as we're together."

"Together." I whispered my agreement

I closed my eyes and rested against him.

When I woke up I was alone in the bed. I rolled onto my side and saw the sun setting through the window. I got up and hauled my self to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and splashed some water in my face. I went out to the living room and found Ranger glancing through the papers I had left on the coffee table. He looked up and flashed me a smile. I crossed the room and plopped down onto the couch. I released a sigh and wrapped myself in my own arms. Ranger got up and came to me. He replaced my arms with his own and pulled me close.

"You want to call him right?" he asked

"I don't want to. I have to." I blew out a breath and Ranger pulled back to look at me.

"You can do it." he kissed me

"I'm not going to mention anything about the shots. I am going to ask him about Guilia. I am going to ask him about Taylor, Martin and Conklin. I am not going to mention Matteo or Ramos either." I explained

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." he assured me as he ran one hand through my hair.

"I'm just..." I shook my head

"Mentally exhausted?" he offered

"Yeah." I agreed

"I'm right here Babe." he reminded me

"No running." I promised

"No shutting down." he agreed as I nodded

He got to his feet and retrieved the phone from the kitchen. He smiled as he moved towards me, and then joined me again on the couch.I knew he was trying to put a show on for me. He was still angry and I knew it because I felt the same. He took one of my hands and held onto it. He was giving me some strength and I needed every ounce. He kissed me on the cheek and then handed me the phone. I dialed the number and listened to the phone ring. Once...twice...three times.

"Detective Morelli." he answered

"Joe?" My voice cracked

"Cupcake." he breathed out "I'm so glad you called. Are you okay? Where are you? Can I come to you?"

"Joe, I need to ask you about Guilia." I told him

"Cupcake let's focus on us." he suggested

"Tell me about her please." I begged

"We went out a few times. It didn't mean anything." he assured me

"You gave her a necklace." I reminded him

"Cupcake." was his only response

"Tell me" I demanded

He hesitated "Yeah, there was more. I thought there could be a future but I was wrong. Then she was gone. No matter how hard I tried to replace you...Well, there's no woman on the planet quite like you." he stated

"Do you know who killed her?" I asked

""Yeah." he didn't hesitate with his answer

"So do something about it." I ordered

"I will. I promise. I'm trying to get my life together. I want to be a better man for you." he explained

"Taylor killed himself." I stated

"Is this just an information call? Why so one sided?" he questioned.

"I need to know." I confessed

"I need to know things too Cupcake." he reminded me

"Joe..." was all I could say

It was incredibly difficult not to flip my shit right now. I wanted to yell and scream at him. He betrayed me. Forget the cheating. Forget the pictures. Forget all the bullshit. He tried to trap me into getting pregnant. He tried to take away my choices. What the hell was wrong with me? I forgave him for the choo choo stuff. What if I had a daughter? If I found out that daughter was fingered by an eight year old when she was six? I would kill him. Joe Morelli. Joe fucking Morelli. He ruined my first time. I let him screw me thinking it would be something special, something memorable. Of course I would remember it forever. He basically humped me and dumped me. Only he wanted to make sure I was thoroughly embarrassed. He made sure everyone knew he had popped my cherry. He didn't care about my reputation.

"Cupcake?" he brought me back to the conversation.

"Sorry. Bad connection." I lied

"I'll give you an answer if you give me one." he offered

"As long as you don't want to know where I am." I told him

"Are you safe? Are you still running?" he asked

"Yes, I'm safe. I'm not running anymore." I assure him "Now tell me about Taylor."

"Probably a Conklin or Martin thing. I'm trying Cupcake. I'm trying to get information on them. I am trying to make it safe for you to come back." he promised

"What have you found?" I asked

"Definitely dirty. I made a mistake trusting Conklin." he admitted "I'm so sorry I believed him. He hurt you and I wasn't there for you. I didn't comfort you. I regret that. I want to make it up to you."

"I have to admit you sound like your old self again." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"You can blame Matteo." he told me after a long pause

"Matteo?" Now I was more confused than ever.

"He told me I had become a man you would never love." he admitted

"He was right. Matteo is a good man." I told him

"He's going to be a jailed man." he suddenly changed his demeanor.

"You need to stop chasing him." I shook my head

"Because you love him?" he challenged

"He's a friend." I told him

"He loves you." Morelli's voice got tight.

"I don't have any feelings for him except friendship." I assured him

"Do you miss me?" he asked

"I just answered a question, your question about Matteo. Now it's your turn. What have you turned up on Martin and Conklin?" I asked

"I have finally been able to connect them. I have some times when they worked together. The allegations against Conklin. I need more witnesses." he confided

"Hope you can find something more." I felt Ranger give my hand a squeeze

"Okay, tell me how you are. How's your health?" he asked

"Tell me about Terri." I ordered

"She's in the wind. I am looking for her but, not too hard. My priority is making it safe for you to come home. I need you home. Now, you're health?" he pushed

"I'm not four months pregnant." I said quickly.

Dead silence. He said nothing. Ranger rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. Damn it! I didn't mean to say that. I didn't want him to know.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked

"Just that I'm healthy. I'm fine." I assured him

"I had hoped. I mean I know it's been a while but I hoped." he admitted

"You wore a condom. I am on the shot." I reminded him

"I guess I thought we could defy the odds." his voice was quiet

"Joe?" I asked

"Yes Cupcake?" he sighed

"Did you? Did you do something to the condom?" I bit my lower lip

Silence. I waited for his answer. After a minute passed I was beginning to think he had hung up.

"Joe?" I asked

"Cupcake, I didn't mean to. I didn't consciously plan it." he whispered

"You did something to it?" I pressed

"Yeah." he admitted "I was screwed up. I wanted you so badly. I wanted you to stay with me."

"By knocking me up?" I nearly screamed.

"I didn't plan it." he confided.

What a liar! Damn, I was lucky. I was so grateful my body didn't cooperate. Now I knew the truth. This wasn't a new or changed Morelli. This was the real man. He was still scum and had never changed.

"I have to go." I told him

"I love you. I really miss you. Not just Bob or the boys. Me. I miss you." he confided

"Goodbye Joe." I hung up

Ranger wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I closed my eyes to keep the tears away. It seemed Morelli didn't think I knew about the saline shots, at least for now. Knowing he did something to the condom too? This didn't even make me angry. No, not at all. This removed any love I held for him. He had destroyed that tiny piece of my heart that still carried some love for him. It was completely gone. He would never again convince me that he was anything more than a typical Morelli man.

The phone rang and I jumped. Ranger kept his arm around me and squeezed me to him.

"Report"

"Give me the number"

Then he disconnected

"Lynn Van Leer wants to talk to you." he explained as he dialed the number and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" she answered in one ring

"Lynn, this is Stephanie Plum." I told her

"Thank God." she blew out a breath. "I need to talk to you."

"You can tell me anything." I assured her

"I need to speak to you face to face. I am scared shitless" she told me.

"Where are you?" I asked

"I'm at my Aunt's house in Mystic, Connecticut.

"I'll come to you. I'll call you when I'm there. Maybe tomorrow or the day after.." I told her

"Please make it soon. I don't want to end up hanging in a garage or in a car crash." she sounded as if she was crying.

"Tomorrow. I'll call tomorrow."I promised

"Thank you Stephanie."she exhaled another deep breath.

"Thank you Lynn." and then the call ended.


	37. Chapter 37-Connecticut

Chapter 37-Connecticut

"I thought she was dead." Ranger said as I hung up the phone

"Matteo told me to look harder into her death and I found nothing. Just something about an unidentifiable body being found in her house after a fire." I explained "I wasn't sure but something told me it was off."

"And if it's not her?" he asked

"My gut tells me that it is her. She wants to help." I explained

"Let's get packed up." Ranger got to his feet.

"You're not mad at me for agreeing to meet her without checking with you?" I asked

He pulled me to him and gave me a quick kiss. "No Babe."

I held onto him and relaxed against his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "It's you and me."

"Thank you." I pulled away and released him.

"Now I'll do the laundry and you start packing. I want to leave as soon as possible, I want to get there and check around before we meet up with Van leer." he explained

"You do laundry?" I asked

"I do lots of things." he teased

I smiled at him and turned to go to the bedroom. He playfully smacked my ass as he followed me to the room. He retrieved all of the dirty clothes and I began the task of laying out the bags and gathering up everything that wasn't being washed. I gathered all of our papers and any notes I had made and packed them up. I made my way to the kitchen and put together a bag with things we could eat on the road. I packed up anything else that would survive a car ride but not over burden us. I finished up and went over to sit on the couch. I heard Ranger moving from room to room but my eyes were on the ocean. I was going to miss this place. The salt air and the beautiful views. I would miss Gracie and Bill but not Lisa. I smiled to myself thinking of how disappointed she would be tomorrow morning when Marc wasn't out for his run for the second day in a row.

The land of denial was looking very appealing to me right now. It had entered my head to jump in the car and head to Connecticut by myself to protect Ranger in case it was a trap. But what if I wasn't by myself? What if there was a child inside of me? Ranger's child? I am surprised I don't have my head between my legs having one of my panic attacks. I can't even get a grip on how I feel. I was definitely disgusted and repulsed by Morelli and I would never have anything with him again. There would never even be a friendship. I was worried for Matteo. We had left him alone in Trenton and Morelli was focusing all of his anger on him. I knew Matteo was strong but I still felt bad his grief was caused my jealous ex. I missed my Merry Men. They were the only family I had to return to. Now I might have my own little family. Oh boy this isn't smart. It's not good to think happy thoughts of a potential Batbaby. I didn't even know if I wanted to have kids and now I know I'll be disappointed if I'm not pregnant.

"Something's burning." Ranger broke into my thoughts like he usually does.

"A lot has happened." I shrugged as he dropped down beside me.

He took my hands in his before he spoke. "We both have a lot to think about. But I nede your focus. We might be walking into a trap with Lynn. I need your Spidey Sense. I need your focus."

"I can focus." I promised

"Help me pack up the clothes and then we can stop by and say goodbye to Gracie and Bill." he pulled me onto my feet.

When I entered the bedroom I noticed all of our clothes were folded and stacked on the bed next to the bags. I turned and gave Ranger a confused look.

He raised both hands "Hey, I was in the Army.""

I laughed and he pulled me into a quick kiss before he helped me with our clothes. Once we were all packed up I went around checking lights and locks while Ranger loaded the car. He made a quick phone call while he sent me off to the car. He set the alarm and we were off. It wasn't long before we reached Stewart's Grocery and Take Out. We went in and Gracie was at the register. She came around the counter and hugged us both before locking the door.

"Gracie?" I asked confused

"I need to tell you about Lisa. She's been asking lots f questions about you two." she warned

"We're leaving. It won't be a concern anymore." he assured her

She heaved out a sigh of relief. "Good. Let me pack you some sandwiches to go." she moved away quickly.

"Do you need anything for your trip?" Bill asked as he came out from the small dining area.

"We've got it covered. I do need a favor." Ranger told him

"Name it Marc." Bill moved closer

Ranger pulled out the keys. "I need you to check on the house. I know we left behind some food and don't think I'll have anyone who is able to come and close it up before the winter."

"Marc or well...uhm you're Marc to us." Bill took the keys "We have you covered. Don't worry about a thing here."

I was confused and not really sure what was going on with these two. Gracie returned and hugged me tightly before handing me a bag. Then she turned and hugged Ranger tightly. "I hope we see you again. Both of you."

"If someone should come by asking if Marc and his wife came to visit the house?" Bill asked

"Yes they did. You didn't even know they left. You assumed they would stay all summer." Ranger nodded to them

"That's right. Marc doesn't usually check in more than every few weeks and he was just in the other day." Gracie nodded

I jumped out and hugged her again. "Thank you."

"You just keep that smile on his face." she patted my cheek gently.

"Bill, I was hoping you could bring our car back and put it in the driveway?" Ranger asked him

"Of course." Bill nodded "You need a vehicle?"

"We have a rental car company coming to pick us up." Ranger told him.

"Well, you two be safe. Take care of your wife Marc." He shook Ranger's hand and then gave me a quick hug.

"Hope you two will come back." Gracie looked like she was going to cry.

Bill unlocked the door and we heard a car pull up. Ranger glanced out the window and then relaxed. "Rental car"

"Take care" I told them as I felt the tears in my eyes.

Grace pulled me back in one more time. "We don't believe what they say. We have faith in you." she whispered

I pulled back with eyes wide open in shock. I reached for her a final time. "Thank you" I whispered

As soon as we were on the highways I felt the tears falling down my cheeks.

"What's wrong Babe?" Ranger reached over and took my hand

"They knew Ranger. They knew and still helped us." I sniffled

"I got that too." he nodded

"Another stranger who believes in me but not my own damn family." I was frustrated

"Your family at Haywood all believes in you." he reminded me

I squeezed his hand "You're right."

"Now get some sleep. We'll change cars in about three hours." he explained

"I'm not tired."I yawned

"I need you focused. I can't have you staring out the window worrying about everything." he warned me

"I wouldn't..." I began

"Babe"

"Okay, but it's all serious stuff." I knew I was whining now

"Matteo will be fine. He will make sure Terri is found when the time comes. Conklin and Martin will both be uncovered. Morell? He will get his in the end and I will see to it." he paused

"Don't kill him." I whispered

"There are some things worse than death." he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my left hand where my rings remained.

"For us and our future? I love you and you love me. We are in a committed relationship. We can handle anything together." he assured me

"I do love you Ranger." I nodded

"Babe" he kissed my finger again.

I reclined the seat a bit but kept my hand in his as I rolled to my side and closed my eyes. He woke me up when we ht the border between New Hampshire and Massachusetts. We got a new rental car and I proceeded to go back to sleep just as we got back on the highway. It seemed only minutes had passed when he woke me up again. He was parked outside of a white three story building. The bags were already on the curb as he pulled me out of the car. A rental agent was there to collect it. Ranger tugged e towards the door and a man held it open for us. I quickly realized we were in a hotel lobby. I looked above the desk and saw the words 'Whaler''s Inn'. I was silent as Ranger checked in Marc and Brooke Pardo. The clerk mentioned something about the Hoxie House room.

He got the key and waved off the valet who wanted to carry our bags. We walked around the building and I noticed an awning above a door that read 'Hoxie House'. Once he opened the door to our room I was awestruck. I inspected the room while Ranger brought in the bags. There was a fireplace, a giant king sized bed and an oversized whirl pool bath tub. When I was coming out of the bathroom I nearly ran right into Ranger but he caught me in his arms.

"You like the room Babe?" he asked

"Yes, but won't we be easily noticed?" I asked

"Less likely here than any other place. This is an old historic inn. We are in the center of town so we don't have any need for a car." he pulled me into his chest and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want to take a bath?" I asked him

"That sounds good. I'm exhausted but I think I can muster a little energy for a nice relaxing bath." he raised an eyebrow.

**************************SMUT*************************

Our lips met and suddenly we were both wide awake. The kiss deepened and our hands were everywhere. Our mouths were so hungry for each other. I was puling off my own clothes and our kiss only heated up. I needed air but I was unwilling to separate myself. I pulled back just enough to take his bottom lip in between my teeth. I gently tugged at it and then crashed my mouth back down against his. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and his tongue met mine with the same need. I felt my back hit the wall as he pressed into me. We were both naked and I could feel every inch of him covering me. His desire for me was obvious by the feel of his hard pulsing member pressed against my core.

My hands dove into his hair and I pulled his head back. My mouth ravaged his neck as I enjoyed the sound of his moans and his quick breathing. His hand was on my thigh rubbing it up and down. He quickly grabbed it and lifted my leg as I wrapped it around him. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest as my lips moved back to his. He hissed into my mouth as his fingers felt my wetness. Without notice he slowly bent down and then stood up quickly as he plunged himself deep inside of me.

I moaned into his mouth as he cupped my ass and drove into me. Every thrust forced out a moan and my body was shaking. I arched my ass away from the wall and pushed into him. When I felt him move in deeper he groaned into my mouth. I grabbed his hair and pulled hard as I exposed his neck again. I kissed and licked every part of his neck and collarbone. Nothing was enough for me. I wanted him deeper, I wanted to kiss him harder and lick his neck longer. I was losing control as I felt myself getting closer to ecstasy.

He felt my body's reaction to his and drove faster and deeper. I pulled his mouth back to mine and pressed my lips to his. I moaned, whimpered and called out his name. Each time my lips were barely brushing his. His breaths were quick and raspy. Then I exploded. He didn't let up. He plunged in deeper and faster. I slowly started dropping my leg that was wrapped around him. I would have completely melted down to the ground without him. He had one hand on my hip and one hand still holding my ass as he kept me tightly pressed against him.

His breath quickened and I knew what was coming. My eyes flew open. Birth control! We didn't have any and we didn't know if I was already pregnant. I didn't even think. I just dropped down to my knees and took him into my mouth. As soon as my lips closed around him I felt and tasted his explosion. His upper body fell against the wall as he moaned out my name over and over. I continued to stroke him and pull him into my mouth. He reached down and gently grabbed my hair as he pulled me away from him. He went down to his knees and pulled me into a kiss.

***********************END SMUT*********************

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he guided us both onto our feet. He wrapped his arm under my knees and lifted me into the air. He carried me to the bed and gently laid me down. I moved under the covers and turned down one side for him. He quickly moved in next to me and pulled me into his arms. He pulled our bodies tight together with my back to his front. The sheets were heavenly even if they weren't as amazing as the sheets from Ranger's apartment.

"I always dreamed about doing it like that." I smiled to myself

"I lost control." he told me

"I found it." I rubbed his arm.

"Thank you." he whispered into my ear.

"We're in this together." I reminded him

"I guess the bath will have to wait until tomorrow." he whispered

"Good Night," I murmured as I let my eyes close

"I love you Babe" I thought I heard him whisper as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up sweaty and remembered I had a big heater pressed into me. I moaned in the pleasure of waking up in Ranger's arms. He didn't move but I picked my head up to check the clock on the nightstand. Six o'clock in the morning and Ranger is still asleep. I smiled to myself knowing I had some part in his exhaustion. I decided to let him sleep and gently pulled myself out from his arms. I took a quick shower and threw on jeans and a t-shirt before I ordered room service. I wasn't sure if Ranger wanted me to leave the room and I planned to follow any orders he had. I knew it was a concession for him to bring us here so I could talk to Lynn.

He woke up the second the room service attendant knocked on the door. He was on his feet with his gun in his hand heading for the door before I jumped n front of him. "Room service" I placed my hands on his naked chest

He slowly dropped his arm and then gave me a quick kiss. He moved back into the bedroom and I knew he was right beside the door ready to spring into action. Even exhausted and half asleep he was always running to rescue or protect me. The young guy wheeled the cart in and moved it into the small seating area. He looked at me from bottom to top and then wiggled his eyebrows. I smiled and handed him a tip. It was kind of nice to be appreciated by him when I had been watching Lisa appreciate the hell out of Ranger for days.

I heard the shower and knew that Ranger was definitely wide awake now. I poured ketchup on my hash browns and stuffed a bite of scrambled eggs into my mouth while I picked up the newspaper that was laid on the tray. When Ranger came into the room he was wearing only a pair of jeans. His hair was still wet and a drop of water was slowly gliding down his chest. I licked my lips and he shot me his 200 watt smile. He planted a kiss on the top of my head before he grabbed his plate. I had ordered him an egg white omelette with spinach. I was happily thumbing through USA Today as Ranger poured us both coffee.

"Anything interesting?" he asked me

"Same old stuff. We haven't missed much in the world." I lauhed

He pulled out the satellite phone and made a call.

"Report"

"Connecticut"

"Prepare the bell for tomorrow"

Then he disconnected.

"What's up?" I asked

"Tomorrow we're headed to a safe house close to Trenton." he informed me

"Really?" I asked

"You need to be closer to get your intuition flowing. I am sure they are looking further and further away the longer we stay off of their radar." he explained as he dialed another number

"hey Bro"

"It couldn't be avoided."

"Tank has information for you"

"Will do"

again he disconnected

"Javier?" I asked as he nodded "Is he pissed?"

"He's not happy but he understands. Don't think for one second he stopped working on your case. He knows how important you are to me." he assured me

"It's got to be a lot of billable hours." I sighed

"Babe, he is my brother." he tilted his head in a half smile.

I glanced back at the paper and scanned over the state by state section. My draw dropped as I read the story for New Jersey.

NEW JERSEY  
 **Trenton** \- The capital city has turned into a real life soap opera. Detective Morelli is leading an organized crime task force while his rumored long time lover is the daughter of an alleged crime boss. His Bombshell Bounty Hunter fiancee is alleged to have murdered a man and since skipped bail. She is reportedly on the run with her lover who is a local businessman and suspected mercenary. One police officer involved in the case committed suicide and one more is being investigated for allegations of abuse and sexual harassment. Newspaper reporters have had their hands broken and everyone in the small Chambersburg section of Trenton is clamoring to tell their thoughts on the whole sorted set of events that happened since the beginning of May. The catalyst of everything that has happened was the Atlantic City arrest of Stephanie Plum who is suspected of murdering one of her FTA's.

"You've got to be kidding me." I shook my hand and handed Ranger the paper.

"I never thought I would find myself in the state by state section." he smiled.

"Not funny Ranger." I pouted

"It's fine Babe. It will all be fine." he set the paper down. "Now what's your plan for meeting up with Van Leer?" he asked

"I'll call her and we'll see what she says. I need to talk to her alone." I told him

"Not going to happen." he warned

"No, I expect you nearby keeping an eye on things but she will only be talking to me." I took a deep breath "I think I can get more from her if she feels like she can confide in me."

"Suggest coffee and I can be at a nearby table working on my laptop." he offered

"Okay, I'll call." I nodded as he got to his feet.

He came back and handed me the satellite phone and a slip of paper with Lynn's number on it. I took the phone and finished my orange juice before I dialed the number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" she said in a hushed tone

"Lynn?" I asked

"Stephanie Plum?" she responded

"Yeah, it's me." I assured her

"When can we meet? Are you here?" she sounded nervous.

"Yes, I'm here." Ranger was writing on a slip of paper and then slid it to me.

"How about Mystic Depot Roasters in three hours?" I offered after reading Ranger's notes

"Will you be alone?" she asked

"I will be alone at a table waiting for you." I told her the truth about being alone at a table but I left out that I wouldn't be alone in the cafe.

"Okay, I'll be there." and then she disconnected

"Damn, no one has any phone manners anymore." I shook my head as I hit the button to end the call.

"Babe"

"Now what?" I asked

"I want to get out of here in the next hour. The coffee shop is about ten minutes away on foot. I want to check out the area." he reached across the table and grabbed my hand

"Okay, let me go and tame my hair." I squeezed his hand and then jumped to my feet.

I took a few steps and then turned back to where he was. I wrapped my hands around his shoulders from behind and kissed his neck "Thanks for trusting my instincts Batman." I whispered

"Anyone would be a fool not to." He rubbed my arms and then turned to meet my lips

We kissed quickly and then I headed for the bathroom. I resisted the urge to put my hair in a pony tail. I didn't want to show off too much of my face. I left it down and it was a little wild but mostly manageable. I was adding the third layer of mascara when Ranger asked if I was ready. We left hand in hand and made our way out onto the sidewalk. I finally had a chance to look at the building during the day. It was white with green trim. Definitely some type of historical landmark right in the middle of the town. I noticed the sign near the door it listed 1865 as the year established. Looking across the street I could see the docks and the water of the mystic river. We could see the two land bridge and there were plenty of people on the street.

"I don't even know what day it is." I spoke quietly to Ranger as he led me down the street.

"Sunday." he answered

We passed the Lighthouse Bakery and I turned to look at him. "On the way back." he promised.

We kept walking and my eyes explored the small town We passed small businesses and houses. The houses were all beautiful and mostly white. Most were two stories with gran porches. We were passing a church when I pulled on Ranger's hand for us to cross the street. I read the board out front for St Patrick Roman Catholic church and realized we were in between masses. I nodded my head towards the church and he nodded as he pulled me towards the doors.

We were silent as he held the door open for me and we entered. He stayed by the doors and I stepped into the church. It was small but beautiful. The morning light was shining through the stained glass windows. I went to one of the pews and lowered the kneeler. I got down onto my knees and steepled my hands together. I wasn't quite sure how to ask God to help us be strong and to protect us. I closed my eyes and thought of how I wanted to pray for Ranger. I wanted him safe always and I wanted him to feel forgiveness for anything he had done in the past. I knew he was concerned about those things and that they still weighed on him. I got up after a couple of minutes and headed out into the entry. Ranger was lighting a candle and I joined him to light one of my own. He grabbed my hand and we left the church together.

"It's been a long time." I told him when we were back on the sidewalk.

"I used to go with Grandma Rosa every week." he told me

"I sure would like to meet her one day." I smiled

"I'd like that too." he squeezed my hand.

"I don't know why I decided to go in there." I muttered to myself

"How's your spidey sense?" he asked as he ignored my mutterings

"Nothing yet." I told him

We neared the coffee shop and Ranger tugged me down a side street. He wanted to walk a grid around the street to see if we spotted anything out of place. My feet were exhausted as we went down yet another street with nothing out of the ordinary. This was a small town and the old houses were pretty to look at, unfortunately I was feeling pretty exhausted. Finally it was time to make our way closer to the cafe. The building was one story with the coffee house facing the street and the train station in the same building. I went inside and was immediately hit by the heavenly aroma of fresh coffee. I ordered one of the specialty brews and then planted myself in front of the wall of candy they displayed. I purchased some salt water taffy.

I was sure if Ranger could see me he would be lecturing me about my food obsessions. There were six tables near one wall. Benches on one side and pull out chairs on the other. All but two tables were taken. I sat at the one closest to the door. Ranger walked in shortly after me and deposited his laptop on the last table before going up to get his coffee. He decided not to wait on the waitress to come by. There were four tables in between us but it was a small place. I watched the door as I slowly drank the amazing coffee.

In walked a small blonde woman. She had brown eyes and her blonde hair was cut into a bob. She was the definition of cute.. She was wearing a sundress that showed off her tiny body. She looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. She looked around suspiciously glancing at each and every face inside. Then she moved directly to my table and sat in a chair across from me.

"Stephanie?" she whispered

"Lynn" I responded

She expelled a deep breath "Thank God"

"How are you?" I asked her

"I am a complete wreck. I need to talk to someone about what I know. I don't know where to turn. I can't talk to the police because I know they will back their own. Then when I saw he got promoted to a freaking detective? Oh no! I am not going to let him go on with his happy life like nothing ever happened." she barely took a breath as she babbled.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked her

"Yes please." she set her arms on the table

I waved my hand to the woman behind the counter and she came out to take Lynn's order. I was hoping she would order decaf but instead she ordered her coffee with a 'triple shot'. Oh great! She really didn't need any more caffeine right now. She was already like the energizer bunny. We were quiet as we waited for the waitress to bring back Lynn's coffee. Once we were alone with our coffee I decided to ask her a questions.

"Who became a detective?" I started

"Martin and Morelli." she sighed

"You knew both of them?" I asked trying to keep my even tone. I was shocked she had mentioned Morelli's name.

"I was a regular at Kaminski's . A bar in Cherry Hill. I went there practically every Friday night. My girlfriends and I would go there as our weekly thing." she explained

"And you met them there?" I suggested

"The first time I met Martin he had sent over drinks for the table. He was good looking so when he came over to talk to me I was flattered. He invited me over to his table so we could talk and get to know each other." she paused and took a drink from her coffee.

"Not long after two of his friends joined us." she explained

"Morelli?" I asked

"And Conklin." she added

"When was this?" I asked

"About three years ago." I bit the inside of my mouth as she answered

"I got drunk with them. They were fun to be around and I loved their stories. Morelli had the hot ass but he constantly whined about his girlfriend." she shook her head

I couldn't resist asking "What did he say about her?"

"I can't remember all of the details and he never said her name. Mostly he was pissed off because he was sure she was screwing some spic. His words not mine." she clarified

"oh" was my only response.

"Yeah he talked about it being less work to find prostitutes to hassle. He would cuff them and make them think he was going to arrest them. Then he would get some free favors to release them. He said it was a hell of a lot better than his girlfriend." She stopped suddenly and a smile spread across her face. "He said screwing his girlfriend was like screwing a dead fish."

"Pretty harsh." I bit down harder on my cheek.

"Yeah, you're right. Conklin? He was creepy as hell. Always talking about some hot chick that had been to the jail where he worked." she shivered

"Yeah, he is creepy." I agreed

"Martin started off nice." she lowered her voice.

I stared at her as I waited for more. I didn't want to push her. I glanced around and noticed Ranger tapping away at his laptop.

"After talking for a few weeks I agreed on a date. He took me out to dinner and then we went to Kaminski's where we met up with his friends. I got totally smashed." she sniffled as I noticed she was fighting tears.

"He took me back to his place and we were making out in his bed. Everything was going great until Conklin arrived." she sighed

She stopped talking as the waitress came by to see if we wanted another cup. I nodded vigorously and luckily Lynn said she wasn't ready yet. Once we were alone again she went back to her story.

"I hadn't even decided whether I was ready to sleep with Martin." she looked down at the table. "Before I even realized it they were both on me. I didn't want it and I did say no many times but I ended up naked in between both me. I shouldn't have been drunk I know."

"It wasn't your fault." I reached out and grabbed her hand to give it a squeeze. I wanted to comfort her. Raped by two cops working together.

"I can't describe the pain." she paused for a moment to collect herself. I never wanted or thought about two guys at the same time."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered

"I waited until they both passed out. I got dressed and had every intention to make a complaint with the police. When I went to leave Morelli was there as soon as I opened the door. He saw me crying and pulled me into his arms to comfort me. He guided me to his car and offered to drive me to the local police station." he sniffled some more.

"The worst part was he did drive me to the station. He parked around back and led me towards the front. When we passed a small alley he paused and looked at me before pulling me into it. It was only then I smelled the alcohol on his breath. He was trying to strip off my clothes and he kept calling me the weirdest nickname. Hmm what was it? Wedding cake? Cherry cake?"

"Cupcake?" I offered as my stomach flipped over

"Yeah." she met my eyes "Cupcake"

We both sat silently as I waited for her to continue.

"He was so drunk he couldn't get it up. I asked him if he would still take me inside and he laughed at me. He told me if I tried to get his friends in trouble they would all make my life miserable. I let him drive me back to the bar. I had one of my girlfriends pick me up. I told her everything and she drove me to the police station in Cherry Hill." she paused for another sip and I took a big gulp.

"I only mentioned Conklin and Martin in the complaint. Morelli hadn't really done anything that night. The police assured me something would happen." she laughed at the last part.

"That something was constant harassment. They all pulled me over every chance they got. Morelli was working in Trenton and Martin and Conklin were in Atlantic City. I had trust in the system and didn't realize Cherry Hill would back fellow officers rather than a local resident that needed help." she paused again "I should have just moved away."

"I'm so sorry." I reached for her hand again. It was the only comfort I could give to her.

"Then Morelli came back around. He showed up at my house and at the bar. I finally agreed to talk to him. He said his relationship was not a committed on and they could see whoever they wanted. I slept with him." she looked ashamed

"We all make poor choices." I almost laughed

"As soon as the deed was through he begged me not to follow up against Conklin and Martin. I argued with him and he basically said people had turned up dead who messed with cops. I really thought he was trying to protect me." she shook her head. "I did some research and talked to a lawyer. That's when I found out two other women had filed charges like me and they were both dead."

Tears started to stream down her face. "Morelli was relentless. He wined and dined me and every time we ended the night together in my bed he would try to convince me not to hurt his friends."

"So you changed your mind?" I asked

"No. I didn't do it. Then the threats started coming. I was terrified. I went to my Uncle and he helped me. I'm not proud of it." she hesitated "My Uncle does bad things. He's known for getting the job done and he has lots of friends and contacts. He switched out my dental records with a local prostitute. He took her to my house and made sure she was uhm handled."

"Where were you?" I asked

"I had just moved into my Aunt's house in Mystic. I saw the fire on the news. I was dead." he voice caught

I leaned back and took another big gulf of my coffee.

"I disappeared. Life was good. I was going to counseling and was starting to get my happy back." she explained

"And then?" I prodded

"Then a couple of weeks ago Morelli called me." she blew out a breath. "I don't even know how he found me. He said it was time to tell my story. A friend of his had problems with Conklin. Martin had disappeared but I still didn't feel safe."

"Are you afraid of Morelli?" I asked as she shrugged.

"I did some searching on Morelli and that's when I found out about you. You were strong enough to press charges against Conklin. You're so brave and a kick ass bounty hunter."

"I'm not brave. My lawyer did it for me." I explained

"He gave me an ultimatum. He told me I had to come to his station in Trenton and tell them my story about Conklin and Martin." she sighed

"What as the ultimatum?" I was curious.

"I had twenty four hours." she finished her coffee. "That was two days ago. He's coming for me and I know it."

**** NOTES***  
I hope you will google some of my locations. I gave you the address of the Maine safe house in the Marc Pardo chapter. You can google it and see pictures.


	38. Chapter 38- Safe Houses

Chapter 38- Safe Houses

Just then my spidey senses started going crazy. Something bad was about to happen. I looked around and didn't notice anything different. I glanced at Ranger and his eyes were on me. I tried to ESP him what my gut was telling me. I checked out every face in the cafe. I looked at each door and window. I felt like I was getting paranoid. Something wasn't right. I glanced at Lynn and she had a look of terror and pain in her face.

"What is it?" I asked

"I know Morelli is going to get to me eventually." she looked side to side

"Does anyone know where you are?" I asked her

"Only my aunt and now you." she half whispered

"Okay, that's good." I paused "Are you willing to tell all of this to the police?"

She hesitated "I don't know."

"If you want all three of them to pay for what they have done to you and many other women I need your help." I tried to get the point across with a small squeeze to her hand

"But you can do it. You can tell my story." she insisted

"I can't speak for you. I have only really had issues with Conklin and some more personal stuff with Morelli." I tried to explain "I'm not exactly in a good position to make allegations since I am trying to solve who set me up for murder."

"Personal stuff?" she pulled her hand back

"Morelli is my ex-boyfriend." I sighed

Her mouth dropped open and she sat back in her chair.

"Listen to me Lynn. He is nothing to me. He is lower than nothing. He has done things to try to ruin my life and he's still at it. What you have told me makes me sick to my stomach. I will help you do whatever it takes to make him pay." I assured her

"You're Cupcake." she stated rather than questioned me.

I nodded "Unfortunately I was. I am not Cupcake anymore. I was blind but now my eyes are wide open. I can't do this alone. I need your help."

"What would I have to do?" she asked

"We will find you a cop that we can trust. All you have to do is tell the truth. I know you can do this. All of the women who suffered need us to speak up. This is not something either of us can walk away from. We can help protect you." I told her

"We?" she asked

"We need to go right now." Ranger was suddenly at our table with his hand on my shoulder.

"Who's this?" Lynn asked

"Get up Lynn. Come on. If he says go then we need to go" I got up and grabbed her arm as I passed her.

I pulled her along with me as I followed Ranger. We went out the back way where the train tracks were right in front of us. As the door closed I glanced back in and saw Morelli walk in through the door I had come through less than an hour ago. Ranger moved Lynn and I against the wall and held up his hand so that we knew not to move. She grabbed my hand and I squeezed it trying to give her some comfort. I watched Ranger as he kept glancing in the window. After what seemed like forever he nodded his head and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled us away from the building.

"Running from fucking Morelli." he muttered under his breath as he pulled us along.

We ran down some side roads. After only three blocks my side was beginning to ache. I need to work on that damn cardio stuff. We got to St. Patrick's Church and Ranger pulled us inside. He pulled out his phone and made a hushed call. He put his hand on my back and guided me into the sanctuary as I pulled Lynn along with me. He finished his call and then snapped his head up like he heard a noise. He pushed me towards the confessionals and I pushed Lynn into one while I jumped into the other. I could hear nothing but my own deep breaths. Suddenly the priest slid the window open and light shined through the lattice that separated us. Out of habit I immediately dropped down onto the kneeler and bent my head down. After waiting a couple of minutes the priest finally spoke to me.

"Go ahead child. Tell me what's on your mind." he suggested

Oh crap! I don't have time for this and I definitely don't want to do this. I was worried if I was quiet for too long he might get out to check on me. So I took a deep breath and then I began.

"Bless me Father for I have sinned; it has been..." I hesitated as I did the mental math. "Four years since my last Confession."

I gave out a deep sigh and tried to figure out what to say. "Go ahead." he prompted me

"I have committed the sin of murder, but it wasn't my fault." I waited for him to speak

"Not your fault?" he asked

"It was self-defense. " I explained "More than once."

"More than once?" he asked

"I live a scary life." I told him

"Go on." he pushed

"I'm a bounty hunter. I guess it's not an excuse just need to let you know there are extenuating circumstances." I blew out a deep breath.

"Interesting career choice." he noted

"I have taken the Lord's name in vain a lot. I've missed mass a lot and I have worked on the holy day a lot." I felt myself biting my cheek.

"Any other sins you need to confess?" he asked after I was silent for a minute.

There was a small knock on the door and I figured it was Ranger so I ended the confession.

"That's it." I told him

"Say an act of contrition and five hail Marys." he ordered

"Thank you." I told him

He started to say a blessing but the door was opened and Ranger dragged me out. We opened the other door together and I pulled Lynn out. Ranger led us in silence out a back door and we jogged along with him. We made it back to the hotel and none of us spoke until the door was closed and locked.

"What happened?" Lynn asked

"Morelli." Ranger and I said at the same time.

"Oh my God I'm dead." she gasped.

"Listen, I need you to focus." he looked at her as I reached out for her hand.

"He's got everything under control. Just listen to him." I told her hoping that Ranger had a plan.

"Who is he?" Lynn asked me

I glanced at Ranger and he nodded "This is Ranger. He has been helping me and he will help you too."

"Are you a cop? You don't look like a cop." she looked Ranger up and down

"I am many things but a cop isn't one of them." he had on his stone face.

"He owns a security company and he was an Army Ranger. He can and will protect you." I tried to ease her mind

She looked back and forth between us both before settling back on Ranger "Okay, so what do we do now?"

"We're going to the aquarium." he told us

"What?" I asked him as confusion set in

"I called an Uber." he told us

I wanted to say a lot of things but I knew we needed to make Lynn feel safe so I said nothing. I just nodded like this was the plan the whole time. I moved Lynn over to the couch and we sat down. Ranger was making more calls. Lynn began sobbing so I rubbed her back.

"It's going to be okay." I assured her

"If he gets me..." she trailed off

"That's not going to happen." I assured her "It's all going to be okay."

"I hope you're right." she started to calm down.

Ranger pulled us both outside as the Uber driver pulled up. It wasn't too surprising his timing was perfect. Our driver was a retired old woman who insisted on filling us in on the history of Mystic, Connecticut as she drove us to the aquarium. Ranger bought our tickets and we walked around checking out all of the exhibits. I wanted to ask him what was going on but I only made comments on the different attractions. I didn't want to let Lynn know I had no idea what was going on. There was no way we were leaving her alone so I would have to put our private conversation on hold.

I had been informed by one of the tour guides that this aquarium was one of only three in the United States that had sea lions. We got to watch one of their feeding and training sessions. We got to see the largest outdoor Beluga Whale exhibit in the United States. This was actually a really cool place. When we got to check out the whales from the underwater viewing area we also got to check out the two new seals who had been rescued. Lynn thought Bristol was cuter but I was on team Coral. Ranger just shook his head as we argued over our favorite seals, but it seemed to keep her mid off of Morelli. Ranger steered us towards the National Geographic theater and we watched a documentary on the Great White Shark. Ranger kept checking his watch as he led us over the boardwalk that led through the Marsh Trek. Lynn and I were eyeing a huge tortoise when I heard Ranger clear his throat.

"It's time." he told us as we followed him towards the exit.

He held open the door and Lynn grabbed my hand as we stepped outside. I was tugging her behind me as she gripped my hand tighter than I would have liked. I had to stop for a minute as I tried to shade my eyes from the bright sunlight. I had a moment of blindness until my eyes adjusted. As soon as I could see again I froze in place and Lynn bumped right into me. My jaw dropped as I stared at him. He was standing outside of his car smiling and apparently extremely happy to see me.

"Hey Steph." he waved before I stepped closer

"Mooner?" I was surprised

"You know it!" he smiled bigger as he pulled me into a big hug.

"You know this guy?" Lynn asked as she kept an awkward hold of my hand.

"Yes." I used one hand to push him back. "Lynn this is Mooner. Mooner this is Lynn"

"Wow, you are beautiful." he smiled at her

She let go of my hand and twisted hers in front of her body. "Thank you." she blushed

I shot Ranger a glance as I waited for an explanation.

"He's going to drive you to Brooklyn." he turned to Lynn

"Brooklyn?" she was confused and so was I.

Ranger gave a slight nod. "Then you will meet up with another friend and they will take you some place safe."

She looked at me and I nodded with approval. "It will be fine."

"I don't know." she hesitated

"We're going to have fun little hottie." Mooner winked at her and she smiled

"I guess. But I don't have anything with me." she looked nervous.

"It will all be taken care of." he told her as he got closer to Mooner. He put his arm around Mooner's shoulders and pulled him aside to talk.

"Do you trust him?" she motioned towards Ranger

"With my life." I answered quickly

"And him?" she asked glancing at Mooner

"He's a good guy." I assured her

"If you're sure..." she trailed off

I grabbed her hand and turned her to face me. "You can do this. You will be safe."

"You think?" she asked

"Of course. You may be bored but you will be safe." I joked

"I don't think he could be boring." she tilted her head towards Mooner

"That's true. Maybe you can find a TV marathon." I suggested

"I love those! All of the old shows." she smiled.

"You ready?" Mooner asked as he came over to us.

"I guess so." she nodded

"Be careful." I told him with a smile.

"Always dudette!" He reached for Lynn's hand and she smiled.

"See you later Rangedude." Mooner nodded to Ranger

Ranger nodded and we stayed in place until Mooner pulled out of the lot with Lynn in the passenger seat smiling. I turned to talk to Ranger but he held up one finger for me to wait. He made his way back to the Aquarium entrance and I followed. A man was standing outside with a clipboard. I recognized his polo shirt quickly realizing he was from a car rental agency. I stayed silent as Jorge Rivera signed the paperwork for his car. I waited until we were pulling out of the parking lot to speak.

"Mooner?" I asked

"I thought they would connect." his eyes were straight ahead.

"Brooklyn?" I asked

"Santos will meet them there and take the to a safe house." he explained

"Why didn't Santos come straight here?" I asked

"Babe"

"Ranger." I was exasperated

"If Santos was followed it would have been straight to us. If he's followed to Brooklyn it won't matter. No one is looking for Lynn except Morelli." he continued to navigate the streets

"So Mooner wouldn't be tracked and you didn't want to leave her alone with Santos." I suggested

"Babe" he smiled

We got back to the Inn and quickly packed up our things. I wasn't sure where we were headed next but as soon as we got onto the highway I let out a groan.

"What's wrong Babe?" he asked me

"We never went back to the Lighthouse Bakery." I reminded him

He shook his head but he smiled. "You never disappoint"

I tried to be quiet as long as I could. I didn't want to question him about where we were going next. I didn't want to tell him how I was worried about Lynn. I tried to push those questions out of my head. Now I only had room for Morelli in all of my panicked thoughts. What a pig. The more I learned about him the worse it got. I can now state with one hundred percent certainty I never really knew him at all. When had he changed?

"Babe" this was a something's burning tell me what's wrong kind of Babe

"Just can't stop thinking about what she said about Morelli. I don't know why it still hurts. Every time I find out something new I feel more and more like an idiot." I let him know

"You're not an idiot Babe." he assured me

"Damn Morelli." I shook my head

"I'm sorry." he whispered

"You're sorry? Sorry I nearly married a man who blackmails people for sex? A man who takes advantage of desperate women? I could go on all day." I paused "Forget about the shit he's done to me. What about what he possibly could have done to you?"

"To me?" he asked

"You forgot I could be pregnant." I sighed

"I didn't forget." he assured me

"But what if?" I sighed

And? That's not necessarily a bad thing." he stroked my hand

"But it not something you want." I reminded him

"Who said I didn't want it?" he kissed my hand.

"I don't do stupid things like marriage and kids." I imitated his voice

"I also didn't plan to fall in love." he reminded me

"Just..." I tried to argue

"I want you to try to separate Morelli from the baby situation. I already told you that if you are carrying my child it's a child conceived in love. While unplanned a child with you will never be unwanted." He leaned in and kissed my lips softly

The butterflies were crazy in my stomach. With him by my side how could I ever worry about anything? I got the sudden urge to change the subject away from any possible children.

"He's not even a good cop." I grumbled

"We were both wrong about that." he kept his eyes on the road.

"How did I not know he was so close to Conklin and Martin?" I was angry

"He changed since High School. You couldn't have known." he tried to reassure me

"I should have known." I sighed

"You were too busy having sexual fantasies about some guy who wears black." he teased

I laughed and then suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked

I shook my head as my eyes welled up with tears. I brought my hands up to wipe my eyes and he kept glancing back and forth from the road to me. I sniffled and turned away from him. I tried to look out the window and focus on something. Anything except my thoughts. I closed my eyes and laid my head back against the seat. I thought about all of the times Morelli tried to get me into bed. How I let him take my virginity. The times I wanted him so badly. I didn't realize I had been such a disappointment. I was fighting away more tears when I felt the car stop. My eyes popped open and I looked around as we sat on the shoulder of the highway. Ranger grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. He reached out and cupped my face with his free hand as his thumb wiped away some stray tears.

"Tell me Babe" he spoke softly

"Am I a dead fish?" I asked

He burst out laughing and I pulled my hand away. "I'm serious." I told him as I pulled my face away from his hand.

He grabbed both of my hands and pulled me tight against him. His lips met mine and suddenly I was caught up in a searing kiss. A mind altering kiss that made me feel like I might faint at any moment. My hands flew up into his hair and I pulled him closer. His arms wrapped around my body and I was close to combustion. He pulled his mouth away from mine but kept our lips touching.

"It wasn't you Babe."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I kept my eyes closed and enjoyed the feel of his warm breath against my lips.

"He just didn't know what to do with such a sexy" kiss "independent" kiss "adventurous" kiss "inventive" kiss "woman."

"Mmm" I moaned against his lips

"You have never been a dead fish Babe." then he pulled away from my lips. "You are insatiable."

We both chuckled. "Only you can do that to me Batman."

"Good because I don't share. You are mine Stephanie Plum." he kissed me once more before we both sat back in our seats.

"Not Brooke Pardo?" I asked as I tried to regain my breath.

"No more Brooke." he shook his head

"Who are we now?" I asked with a smile.

"For our next stop we will be Sophia and Raphael Ruiz." he smiled back at me

"Then let's get going." I motioned for him to move the car.

"As you wish." he signaled and pulled back onto the highway.

I reached over and took his hand in mind. I pulled it to my lips and kissed the back of his hand before I whispered "Thank you"

"You know I don't lie to you Babe." he answered my whisper.

I moved closer to him and leaned my head onto his shoulder. "Is this okay?"

"Better than okay." he assured me

I felt the car stop and pulled my head away from his shoulder. I wondered if I would ever be able to be a deep sleeper again after this was all over. If it was ever all over. I blinked as my eyes adjusted. I rubbed them and looked around. We were by the water. I could see boats and lights. I leaned back in my seat and stretched my whole body out.

"Ready to eat Babe?" he asked in a soft voice.

"There are a few things better than food." I informed him

"Like what?" he grabbed my hand

"Your voice being the first one I hear when I wake up." I leaned back against him

"Mmm" he moaned as he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Where are we dining tonight Raphael?" I teased

"Let's find out Sophia." he smiled before he got out of the car.

"Thank you Sir." I smirked as he opened my door and held out his hand.

As soon as I stepped onto my feet I froze in place. I tilted my head up as I inhaled the fresh salty sea air. I closed my eyes as I listened to the waves lapping at the nearby dock. I took another deep breath before I opened my eyes to see Ranger right in front of me. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into me. I turned my head and rested it against his chest as I let his arms envelop me. I caught myself smiling and then gave out a quick chuckle.

"Babe" he pulled me back slightly

"I worry I am a dead fish in bed and then you take me out for seafood?" I tried to hide my smile.

"Only you." he laughed

He pulled my hand and I followed him to the restaurant. He talked to the hostess and she tripped all over her tongue as she led us to our table. She brought us out onto a wooden patio that slightly hung over the water. White lights were strung along the railings and columns of the patio. There was a live band at the other end of the patio from where we were seated. They had just finished playing Margaritaville and had moved on to Brown Eyed Girl. There were all types of boats docked nearby and it was all so picturesque like something out of a movie.

She handed him both menus and I glared at her as I pulled mine from his hands. I ordered a coke and he ordered water as usual. I began to look over the menu trying to find something new and interesting. After enjoying lobster for the first time ever I wanted to stick to my adventurous streak. I didn't want to do the typical fish and chips I would have ordered in Jersey. I glanced out at the water. The sun was setting behind the trees that lined the edge of the water across from us.

"Have you been here before?" I asked him

"Not for a long time." he answered

"What do you suggest?" I asked

"The salmon for you." he told me right away

"Salmon huh?" I glanced through the menu to find the description. It read 'Pan Seared Atlantic Salmon, Lobster Mashed Potatoes & Sweet Corn Salsa'

"What do you think?" he asked me

"Looks good." I agreed "Let me guess. You are going to order the Sole Florentine?"

"Babe"

"Of course it has spinach vegetables and rice. No lobster mashed potatoes." I teased

"I want you to try a salad." he told me

"Excuse me? I am already looking forward to my mashed potatoes." I gave him a slight glare.

"You can still have that." he gave a silent chuckle "This salad is amazing. Butter crunch lettuce with fresh strawberries, candied walnuts and delicious curls of Parmesan cheese." he reached out and wrapped a finger around one of the curls that fell past my ear.

"I don't see that on the menu." I was confused

"They serve it." he guaranteed

"For a salad it sounds good. You've had it before?" I asked

He nodded "I know the chef."

"I thought we're supposed to be in hiding." I whispered

"She's not going to tell a soul." he promised

"She?" I tilted my head

"Her name is Aru. She is the widow of one of my first commanding officers when I entered the Rangers." he explained

I let my mouth drop open as the waitress made her way back to our table to deliver our drinks. I was still gasping for words so Ranger ordered the salad and the meals for both of us. She repeated back every word he said as she batted her eyelashes at him. I won't lie that I wasn't jealous. My mind was swimming to think of something to say when she started to tell him about local bars to visit after dinner and telling him what time her shift was finished.

"Better not head out for the bar scene tonight Raphael. You know how you get after a couple of drinks and I forgot your Viagra at home." I told him with a straight face.

He raised an eyebrow at me and the girl excused herself from our table.

"Payback's a bitch." he warned me

"And so am I when you mess with what's mine." I winked at him

"Everyone knows not to touch your food Babe." he shook his head

"No, it's not the food that's mine. It's you." I raised both of my eyebrows since I couldn't do just one.

"I like this side of you." he smiled before something else caught his attention and he jumped to his feet.

"When I got the salad order I knew it was you." said the woman as she approached our table with bread on a platter.

"Aruvqan!" he kissed her cheek as she set down the bread. "You look good"

She was shorter than me with brown hair and caramel eyes. Her eyes had a warm glow to them that immediately relaxed me. She was older than us both but she definitely retained her youthful glow.

"And you look the same." she teased him

"Aru this is my wife Sophia. Sophia this is our amazing Chef Aru." he introduced us

"So nice to meet you. Raphael has told me all about you." I stood and held out my hand

She brushed it away and pulled me into a hug. "Ca...Raphael is quite a guy."

"I'm glad we found ourselves in the area. I have missed your cooking." Ranger told her

"It's good to see you." she gave him a smile that reflected the obvious respect and love she had for him.

"And you." he kissed her cheek again

"Hey! I have work to do." she pushed him away all smiles. "Enjoy your meal." she glanced at me

"Take care of yourself." he told her as he sat back into his seat

"Don't be a stranger." Aru told him with a wink.

The waitress brought out our salads and set a cruet that held the dressing in between us.

"It's not ranch." he snickered

I rolled my eyes. "Oil and Balsamic?"

"Exactly." he smiled as he handed it to me. "What made you surprised when I was telling you about Aru?"

"Not so much about her exactly. Just that you were sharing information with me. I didn't even have to beg for details." I explained

"It's getting easier." his eyes caught mine and I felt my cheeks flush. "I'm surprised and frustrated at the same time."

"Frustrated?" I asked

"Yeah, frustrated I didn't try this sooner." he told me

"Maybe it wouldn't have been the right time. I never thought being with you was even an option. If you gave me that possibility it would have scared the crap out of me." I confided

"Because I'm so hot?" he teased

"No. Because you don't play games. There would be no back and forth with you. It would have been all or nothing." I explained

He nodded and the waitress brought out our entrees. She was avoiding Ranger's eyes now. Apparently she was not interested in men who needed enhancements to get it up. I know I will pay for it later but it was worth it. Better than just kicking her ass and unleashing my full Jersey on her. Then another thought hit me. Oh no! I'm eating sea food. Pregnant women aren't supposed to eat sea food. If I am pregnant I could be hurting our baby.

"Babe"

"Ran...Raphael I can't I shouldn't if I'm..."I stuttered

"Babe it's okay. This fish is good for you. You both need protein, iron and fatty acids. You can have up to twelve ounces of healthy fish each week." he sounded like he was reciting google.

"I am. I didn't want to take you here if it wasn't safe. Just in case." he shrugged

"When?" when the heck did he have time for this? We were nearly side by side every moment of the day

"Babe"

"The chef sent out this dessert for you. I don't really know what it is. She said something about mocha pots." the waitress told us as she set them down on our table.

In front of me were two little glass dishes that looked like chocolate with whipped cream on top. I was surprised when Ranger lifted his spoon and dove right in. After he finished the spoonful he actually moaned. I immediately dropped my jaw and he chuckled at my expression. He leaned across the table and dug into my dessert with his spoon. He fed it to me and I closed my eyes to enjoy the flavor. I could taste coffee and chocolate. It had the consistency of a pudding but had much more flavor and just sweet enough to bite back the coffee taste.

"I can't believe you like this." I told him as I filled my mouth with another spoonful.

"You don't?" he arched an eyebrow

"I do. It's chocolate and the cream and the coffee." I moaned

"I do enjoy the occasional sweet." he smirked

"Yeah you do." I giggled

When we both had eaten every last bite of our delicious little chocolate pots Ranger paid the bill and we were back on our way. I considered asking him about our next destination but decided to quell my curiosity. I didn't need to always know every little thing. I needed to trust him and I did. I trusted him with my life. Oh Stephanie there you go adulting again I laughed to myself. It was getting easier and easier to be in a relationship with Ranger. All of my doubts about us were slowly slipping away. As long as I didn't think about the possibility of a baby.

I felt Ranger's kisses on my face and found myself smiling as I slowly woke up. I let him continue without moving or opening my eyes. What I felt when he did this was indescribable. No one had ever covered my face in kisses. It felt loving and romantic. Typically his kisses instantly sent heat through my body. But these kisses sent comfort straight to my heart.

"I know you're awake." he whispered

"Where are we?" I asked

"Morrisvlle." he answered

"Shit Ranger!" I jolted up

"We need to be this close." he assured me

"But we're just over the bridge. Less than thirty minutes from Trenton." I sighed as he leaned back into his seat.

"Trust me." he demanded

I heaved out a deep breath I didn't even realize I had taken in. "Okay" I nodded

He gathered our bags from the trunk as I got out of the car. "This isn't the car we left the restaurant in." I noticed

"We switched in New York." he explained "You were out like a light."

"Wow" I rubbed my eyes. I guess I can get some deep sleep when I am relaxed with him.

He led me towards a small house and he set down the bags on the front porch. I followed him in after he disabled the alarm and unlocked the door. As soon as he hit the lights I saw the figure sitting at the dining room table in front of a laptop. He jumped from his seat and crossed the room. Before I could say a word I was gathered up into his arms and pulled into a tight hug. My feet were dangling in the air and I wrapped my arms tightly around him. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him.

"Hey Beautiful! I guess you are happy to see me." Lester gently set me down.

"I just missed everyone. I was starting to think I would never see you all again." I stepped back and smiled at him.

"What about me?" Bobby came out from the hallway and I launched myself into his arms.

"One big family reunion." Ranger joked

We all gathered at the kitchen table and Lester brought us some cups and a hot pot of coffee. We talked about Lynn and the information we had gathered so far. Terri was still in a safe house with Matteo keeping her hidden. Nico was still in Greece and Morelli was all over the place. Conklin was still under investigation. Martin was stopping by Rangeman almost every day to see if I had contacted the guys. I had a feeling and asked about Latty's brother Jeremy.

"Haven't heard or seen anything different." Lester informed me.

"I just keep thinking about him. There's something off there. I also want to arrange a meeting with Terri. I know Matteo will set it up for me." I announced

"Can I talk to you Bomber?" Bobby interrupted as he got to his feet

"Of course." I stood and followed him down the hallway.

We went into a bedroom and Bobby sat down on the bed. He patted the space next to him. I sat down and he smiled and patted my leg before he got to his feet. He went to the dresser and got his medical bag. He pulled out a vile and a needle and I looked at him with confusion.

"Ranger told me you need a test done." he forced a smile. "It's all confidential."

"I know you will keep it between us." I nodded to Bobby

I turned away as he did the blood draw. I was listening to him explain that this was the best test. He didn't say much more and I didn't know if Ranger had explained to him about the saline shot. This was real now. We were going to find out if I was pregnant. This may change everything.

"This will take two to three days. We can do a urine test for quicker results." he explained

"No. This is fine. I've waited this long." I sighed as he put the band aid on.

"Whatever happens it will be okay. You have family who will support you every step of the way. That and a man who loves you unconditionally." he stroked my hand as he spoke

"Thanks Bobby." I covered his hand with mine.

"Steph. The tests came back on your hair." he spoke softly

"And?" I was anxious

"Positive for the chemicals in Devil's Breath." he sighed

"Wow" that was all I could say.

I turned away from him and stared at the wall. I didn't want to really believe in it. I had been in denial and now I had to face it. Someone had control over my mind and made me kill a man. I am truly a murderer. No matter what happens I will always know that I murdered a defenseless man for no reason. This wasn't self-defense. This was a murder. I felt a tear slowly crawl down my face and Bobby wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I heard a noise by the doorway and watched Lester enter the room and Ranger leaning against the door frame. Everyone froze as they watched the tears keep flowing.

"I am a murderer." I announced

"It's not your fault." Lester told me as he knelt down in front of me.

"I did it Les." I lowered my head to look at the floor.

"You had no choice." Bobby comforted me.

"It's time for you guys to head back to Rangeman." Ranger announced.

Bobby nodded and stood up. He shoved his bag under his arms before he bent down to kiss me on the head. "We all love you no matter what little sis."

"We got your back." Lester assured me as he kissed my cheek and rose to his feet.

I wanted to thank them but no words came out. I just sat there trying to take deep breaths to avoid the sobbing that wanted to escape my body. The guys left the room and Ranger followed to walk them out. I laid back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. I was losing control. I rolled over onto my side and curled up into the fetal position and closed my eyes as the tears fought their way out. Suddenly I felt the bed dip and I knew it was Ranger as he moved in beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against him. There was no space between us and I felt warm and safe.

"I love you." he whispered into my ear. "Always have and always will."

**********************************THANK YOU*********

Thank you to Aru my chef and inspiration for the help with location menu and words in Old Saybrook


	39. Chapter 39-Terri's story

Chapter 39-Terri's story

I woke up curled next to an inferno. I was wearing my panties and his t-shirt. Of course he was wearing nothing at all. Ranger's arm was around my shoulders and my face was resting against his chest. I had one arm across him and my leg was around him with my calf resting against his thigh. I wrapped my arm tighter around him and moved my face to nuzzle against his neck. He moaned and I kissed his neck. He pulled my whole body on top of him and wrapped his arms around me as he squeezed my butt.

"Hey" I chuckled

"Just making sure you were fully awake." he smiled

"Thanks for last night." I whispered as I buried my face back into his neck.

"It's not just the sex Babe." he stroked my hair. "Though it is amazing with you."

"No fish in our bed?" I asked

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should check to be sure." he teased

"Oh really?" I pulled myself up and pushed my hands against his chest as I straddled him.

"Just want to be thorough." he gave me his idea of an innocent look.

***********************SMUT**************

I reached for his hands and ran them along the sides of my body. I brought them to my hips and used the to lift my shirt. I ducked under it and he closed his fingers as he pulled it off. I moved his hands to my breasts and released them so he could massage them on his own.

"Beautiful" he muttered

I steered his fingers to my nipples.

"Warm" he muttered

I ground my body against him. Every part of him was definitely wide awake. I brought his hands to my waist and pushed his thumbs into the top of my panties, I slid my body to the side and let him finish pulling them off before I grabbed his hands again. When I moved back on top of him he sucked air in through his teeth and it made a hissing noise. I slid my body back and forth against him while I held his hands to my hips. He kept trying to pull his hands away but I kept them in mine. I knew he wasn't fighting me really because if he had wanted to get away from me he could.

I slowly moved his hands up my sides and back to my breasts. I leaned my body forward and then slowly slid back down. I slid him slowly inside of me and then stilled as he let out a deep moan. I almost released his hands as I threw my head back in pleasure. Once I had adjusted to his size I slowly moved back and forth on him. I leaned down and moved our hands together to either side of his face. I kissed him and he leaned his head up to deepen the kiss but I pulled away. When I smiled he let out a sigh and let his head drop back to the pillow.

Allowing someone else to be in control was not exactly one of Ranger's strong points, but I enjoyed any opportunity he gave me. I brought his hands to rest on his abs and kept mine on top of his. I pulled myself up as tall as possible while balancing on my knees. I moved up and down on him and he groaned. I wanted to rise as high as possible to slide him up and down inside of me. I moved to plant my feet flat on the bed so I could rise higher.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed

My lips turned up into a huge grin at his reaction. He was as surprised as I was. Stepping out of my comfort zone and attempting new positions was not exactly normal for me. But oh it felt so good. In this position I was able to rise all the way up nearly pulling him out of me before sliding back down onto him. I watched him turn his head to the side and his hands clenched against mine where I still had them locked against his stomach. It was an incredible feeling and I could feel the pleasure pulsing through my whole body. I felt my body begging for release and I knew exactly how I needed to get it. I moved one of his hands to my fiery core and steered his finger exactly where I needed it.

"Yesss" I hissed

His eyes shot open and he watched our fingers. Mine pressed against his as I showed him the exact pressure and motion I needed from him. My body began to rise and moved up and down faster and harder. I was slamming down onto him each time and his mouth dropped open. He wasn't holding back with his loud growling and moaning. I looked at him and his eyes were glued to our hands. I realized he could see our body connecting below our hands and the heat in his eyes was never so intense. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. I finally had to release his hand so I could place both of mine on his chest to keep myself steady. He kept his finger moving against me and added another. His eyes never left the place where our bodies were connecting.

"Oh my G-o-o-o-d Babe!" his voice was strained as he moved his fingers fast against me

"So close" I whispered

Then the warmth shot through my entire body at once and it was so hard to keep stroking him with my core. I felt my body tremble as the waves of pleasure soared through every inch of me.

"Carlossss" I hissed

His eyes snapped up to my face and he grabbed my hips with both hands. He moved me fast and hard up and down his shaft. I threw my head back as I allowed him to guide my body. My knees were weak and my entire body felt boneless.

"Stephanieeee" he moaned out

"Yesssss" I felt another orgasm suddenly race through my body.

I felt him tense and then he was throbbing inside of me. He kept me moving up and down milking us both. My legs were shaking and my head fell back limp. His hands were still gripping my hips as he slowed down our pace. We were both shaking when he finally allowed our bodies to be flush and I fell forward onto my knees. I fell onto his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. We were both still panting, our chests sweaty against each other.

"Wow" he whispered against my ear

*************************************END SMUT*******************

"What was that?" he asked

"Maybe a little fantasy I always wondered about." I whispered against his chest.

"I meant you calling me Carlos." he kissed the top of my head "But I loved the fantasy. You surprised me in a very good way. Feel free to try out any other fantasies on me in the future."

We both laughed before I answered him. "I don't know really why I called you that. It makes no sense. I know this isn't the first time I have done it while we were in bed. I just...well Ranger just sounds so weird to say when we are all wrapped up in each other like that. Does it bother you?"

"Bother me?" he laughed "Don't you feel what it does to me?"

"Well, yeah I thought but..." I pulled my head up and rested my chin on my hands to meet his eyes.

"It drives me crazy to hear it." he reached up and stroked my hair

"I have a lot of names to balance right now. I've called you Ranger for so long I don't know if I can ever switch to Carlos. Is that what you want?" I asked

"We can start in the bedroom and take it from there. We have plenty of time to work on it." he leaned up and kissed my lips quickly before letting his head drop back onto the pillow..

"I want you to stick with Babe." I smiled

"You will always be my Babe." He assured me.

"Okay..." I bit down into my lower lip. "At the risk of totally spoiling the moment. Why Babe and have you ever called another woman that?"

"No, you are the only Babe. I don't know why it just fit you from the beginning. You sure you want to hear the rest?" he asked

I hesitated for a minute and then looked into his eyes. "Yes"

"One night stands for physical release don't need names. I didn't care and I wasn't a moaner. Get in and get out. That was my way of life." he half shrugged

"But Rachel?" I asked

"Just another one night stand." he turned his head away from me.

"Sorry" I whispered

"Not your fault. Before the Army I had a few relationships. No I love yous, nothing serious. I think about it a lot now that Julie is growing up. I don't want her to find a man like me." he looked back at me and I saw worry and regret in his face.

"You are a good man Carlos. Leave your past where it belongs. We have all done things we aren't proud of. That's not who you are anymore." I leaned down to kiss him.

"It's because of you Babe." he whispered against my lips.

We laid together a little while longer before he forced me into the shower to start our day. It was time to focus on nothing but the case. Lester had left me the laptop and I was anxious to get back to investigating. I wanted to leave the murders and bad cops alone for now and focus only on Latty. That damn motel and the devil's breath. There had to be more to this and who the hell is that damn guy who blew the stuff in my face. How could we still have nothing on him? There wasn't one lead or idea on who he was. I did some research on Devil's Breath and how it effects you. I did a second check on all of our suspects to see if anyone had visited Columbia at all and came up empty again. I needed to talk to Terri so I finally called Matteo.

"Hello" he answered on the second ring

"Matteo." I greeted him

"Il mio Stephanie." he purred

"How are you?" I inquired

"I'm okay. Morelli is still trying to take down the family but it's not gonna happen." he assured me

"I am so sorry." I apologized

"It's not your fault. You can't control him or his jealousy. It's kind of flattering that he sees me as such a rival for your affection." he chuckled

"Well I can tell you that you are twice the man he is." I announced

"That's good to hear." he paused "How are you? How can I help you?"

"I'm hanging in there..." I hesitated "just barely."

"I wish I could do something to comfort you." he offered

"Will you let me meet with Terri to talk?" I asked as I crossed my fingers

"Of course." he answered quickly

"So easily?" I was curious

"I told you I would do anything to help you. Just tell me when and where." he answered

"How about Seaside. On the beach?" I asked

"Good and crowded and no cameras on the beach. Sounds perfect. Tomorrow? Are you near?" he offered

"Yes I am close by. Let's meet on the beach directly near the rides." I suggested

"Across from the Ferris wheel." he qualified

"Perfect." I agreed

"10:00am?" he asked

"Perfect." I repeated

"I'll see you then." he promised

"Are you sure she will go?" I was worried

"She has no choice Stephanie." he sounded a bit colder

"Thank you Matteo." I sighed

"Anything." he said before he disconnected.

"You have a meeting with Terri?" Ranger asked as I looked up to see him in the room.

"Yes. Matteo promised he will bring her." I sat back into the chair

"What are you going to talk to her about?" he asked me

"Of course I need to ask her about Guilia. I will ask about Martin and Conklin and see if she knew they were in Morelli's life. I need to find out if she knew about the women Morelli was sleeping with. Then I will find out if she knows anything at all about Latty." I rubbed my temples

"Headache?" he asked as I nodded.

He moved onto his knees in front of me and moved his fingers up to rub my temples. I closed my eyes and tried to relax under his touch.

"Why are you so good to me?" I asked him

"Making up for lost time." he told me

"We're past that." I assured him

"I want to take care of you." he admitted

"You always have." I reminded him

"Physically yes." he sighed "Emotionally? I let you down."

"You've made up for it." I reached out and cupped his face as I opened my eyes.

"You know I'm coming with you today." It wasn't a question.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled at him as he leaned in for a kiss.

We were at the beach at 9:50am when I saw Matteo and Terri walking towards us. I took a deep breath and Ranger moved a hand to my back gently rubbing up and down. He was trying to assure me and it helped to calm me a little. When they got closer I could see that Terri was glaring at me. She definitely wasn't happy. Matteo on the other hand was smiling both dimples proudly displayed in his cheeks. I stepped away from Ranger and Matteo stepped towards me. I let him pull me into his arms as he squeezed me tight.

"It's so good to see you." he whispered in my ear "I've been so worried."

"I'm okay." I tried to mean it

He pulled back and cupped my face in his hands. He stared into my eyes and I felt him searching for something. I wasn't sure what he was looking for but he didn't seem to find it because a frown fell upon his face. He let go and shook his head.

"You're not okay." he spoke quietly

"No." I agreed

"Are we going to get this over with or what?" Terri interrupted

"Yes" I answered her while I was still looking at Matteo. He forced a smile and then I turned to look at Terri.

I moved closer to her and motioned for her to take a seat as I plopped myself down onto the sand. I wrapped my arms around my legs and hugged them to me. Ranger and Matteo both took a few steps away from us as they muttered to each other. Terri sat back and rested her hands on the sand. She stared out into the water and I listened to the waves crashing against the shore. I love the beach. One day I want a house on the beach. I took a deep breath before I started.

"Terri, did you know about the women?" I asked

"I found out." her voice was a strained whisper

"When?" I asked her

"Nicole told me." she sighed

"How did she found out?" I was confused

"After she slept with Morelli she did some research on him." she sniffled. "I think she was falling for him."

"She slept with him?" my jaw dropped

"Who didn't?" her voice cracked

I paused for a minute "Shit."

"Yeah, we're lucky neither of us caught anything. Thank God he didn't knock anyone up either." she released a deep breath.

"I feel like an idiot." I admitted

"I know the feeling." she tipped her head back.

I glanced her way. There were tears in her eyes. I suspected she tilted her head back to stop them from rolling down her face. I was all cried out over Morelli. While it hurt me to think about all that he had done, I had no tears left for him.

"So, you, me, Nicole, Guilia, Lynn VanLeer, every hooker on Stark Street and probably hundreds more we don't know about." I told her as I watched her nod. "Not to mention his high school and Navy days."

"I was so naive. I thought I was the one. We were the king and the queen of the prom." she snapped her head to me with a new found anger in her voice.

"So many times he told me it was his job and my family that kept us apart. I was worried he would marry you and I prayed Ranger would take you away." I watched her as she turned her face back to the sky.

"I loved him too." I admitted "Thank God commitment issues kept me from going further with him."

"I killed Guilia. I was so jealous. I already had to deal with his relationship with you and now there was another woman vying for his affections." she sighed

"But she was raped." I was still confused about the whole thing.

"Latty did that. I didn't even know. I was waiting outside of her house when he was leaving." she paused "She welcomed death at that point."

"I can't imagine." I shivered

"Then Nicole..." she trailed off

"Nicole?" I snapped my head towards her and dropped my jaw again.

"My own cousin. Yeah, I know. I'm a heartless bitch." she sniffled "I had a heart. It was filled with love for him and he broke it. Then he tore it apart and stomped on it until there was nothing left. I don't know what to say. Temporary insanity?"

I had nothing to say. She killed Nicole and Guilia? What the hell had happened to her? Joe Morelli had literally driven her crazy.

"How?" I stuttered

"I lost my mind." the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I thought if I got rid of the competition..."

"Why didn't you go after me?" I was curious

"I did a few times. Ranger was always there to save the day." she sighed "I wish Morelli loved me like that."

"He did Terri. I was so jealous in high school. You were the perfect couple." I reached out and patted her knee.

"Thanks for that." she forced a smile and turned her head to me.

"Tanya?" I asked

"That was me." came the male voice behind us as we both snapped to look to see who it was.

"Niko!" I was shocked

He fell down onto the sand beside Terri and pulled her towards him by her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her tightly against his chest. I glanced behind me to see Matteo and Ranger both watching the situation carefully. I was silent and unsure of what to say or do. Terri had killed her own cousin over Morelli and Niko had killed Tanya to protect her. Both of them had some sick kind of way to show love. I wondered if I could kill for Ranger. yes, I knew I could but only to protect him. Not out of jealousy.

She pulled back and Niko released her. He was on his knees and fell back onto his feet as he let her go. I watched them both as she cupped his face in her hands. He looked at her like she was the only woman in the world. She watched his eyes and I saw the love in her look. I hope she had let her love for Morelli go and learned to love someone who could love her like she deserved to be loved. I felt nothing but jealousy for her for so long. Now I felt sorry for her and I wanted her to be happy.

"We need to finish our talk and then..." her voice trailed off

Niko nodded and kissed her cheek before he got up to his feet. He walked over to where Matteo and Ranger waited and shoved his hands into his pockets. I watched the three men. Matteo looked at Niko with surprise and maybe a little bit of understanding. Ranger looked at me. I felt he was sending me strength and I accepted it. This day was not going at all how I had envisioned it. I was prepared to hate her. I had planned on begging Matteo to let me turn her in.

"Terri? Did you know about Morelli's friendship with Conklin and Martin?" I asked her

"I found out. I had him followed one night." she nodded

"When?" I asked

She shrugged "A year ago."

"And then?" I pushed for more information

"I planted a bug and listened to them. Latty was blackmailing them. They didn't say exactly what he knew but they hinted it was bad. They were all worried for their careers." she sighed

"Did they have plans for him?" I asked

"They wanted him dead. They had planned on bringing him in. They had planned on some kind of accident while he was locked up." she filled me in

"Did they meet after he was dead?" I asked

"Once. They were disappointed that you got the pleasure of taking Latty out." she looked into my eyes

"They didn't know anything about it? They didn't set me up?" I asked

"Not by what they said." she shrugged "Joe was particularly surprised. He wanted them to help him frame someone else."

"They refused him." she sighed "Joe almost killed Conklin for what he did to you but Martin broke it all up."

My shoulders fell. I was hoping they had planned to set me up. I had hoped they had something to do with the man and the devil's breath. I was hoping this would all be over. I looked down and pulled my knees closer to my body. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. I felt the tears welling in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't help you more. I know how it feels to have your whole life ruined. The difference is I threw my life away." she explained

"Maybe..." I didn't know how to finish the sentence.

I didn't know what I could say to comfort her because I didn't know what would happen to her now. She moved to her feet and brushed the sand off of her ass. Niko was instantly at her side and wrapped his hand around her waist. He pulled her tightly against him and she melted into his body. She laid her head against his chest and her eyes closed. I watched them as I felt someone sit down beside me. I glanced and saw Ranger drop down into the sand beside me. I looked back to Terri and Niko. She opened her eyes and pulled her head away from him as she turned to me.

"I'm sorry I can't help you more Stephanie. I really am. I screwed up. I wanted to hurt you because he loved you. I wanted to hurt you because I wanted to be you." she admitted

"I understand" I nodded

"Matteo?" she asked her cousin

"I'll give you a few minutes." he nodded

Niko led her away and Matteo moved closer to me. He sat down beside me and all three of us just stared out into the water. I had answers but not the ones I needed. Now I knew that it wasn't Morelli, Conklin or Martin who set me up. I was back at square one with no suspect and no clues except for one grainy video. I heaved out a big sigh.

"What happens to her now?" I asked Matteo

"Vito is done with her. I need her far away from me or I might just kill her myself." he also sighed "I can't turn her in."

"Did you know about Nicole before she told me?" I asked him

"I suspected." he continued to stare straight ahead.

"I'm sorry." I whispered

"I hate her but I blame Morelli." he shook his head "My sister never deserved to be treated like one of his whores. None of the women did." he glanced at me

"He needs to pay. Don't kill him. It's too easy for him." I told Matteo

"Agreed. I will make sure he suffers. I want to destroy his life." Matteo's voice changed

"Terri?" I asked "What will you do with her?"

"I will send her to Sicily or Greece. I don't care really. I just want her gone. I never want to see her face again. If you were a suspect in the murder of any of those women I would force her to turn herself in. She's the one who will have to live with what she's done." he explained

"Have you found any new information for me?" I asked him

"I have my people asking around. I have tapped into all of my resources but I keep coming up empty." he shrugged

"I appreciate all that you have done for me. Thanks for letting me meet with Terri." I looked at him.

He smiled and reached over to pat my knee. "That's what friends do."

He turned to Ranger "è l'anello questa volta per davvero?" (Is the ring for real)

Ranger sighed "parte della copertura" (part of the cover)

"quando tutto questo sarà finito, se l'anello si stacca" (when this is over if the ring comes off...)

"So che stai attesa dietro le quinte" (I know you're waiting in the wings) Ranger spoke only to Matteo

"Non posso farne a meno l'amo" (I can't help it. I love her.) Matteo told him

"lei è la mia vita" (she is my life) Ranger's eyes never left Matteos

"Can we all speak English please?" I begged them

"I'm sorry." Matteo got to his feet

He held out his hand for me and I took it as he pulled me to my feet. We all turned to look for Terri and Niko. They were locked together in a hug just a few feet from us. I turned to the water and heaved out a big sigh.

"We need to go." I told Matteo

"Back to running?" he asked

"No. I'm done running. I have a few things to do. My thirty days are almost up. I will turn myself in." I glanced at Ranger and his mouth dropped open

"You can't." Matteo implored me as he grabbed my hand in his.

"I can't live like this." I admitted

Matteo pulled me into a hug. "We will figure this all out. Between Ranger and myself we will get you out of this mess."

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear before I pulled away.

"We have to get going. We've stayed here too long." Ranger told us.

"Okay, call me if you need anything. I'm sending Terri away tonight." he told us

"I understand" I nodded.

I took one more glance at Terri and Niko and hoped they could find peace with each other. Ranger took my hand and led me back to the car. I was in a fog as he slid me into the seat and buckled me in. Once we were on the road I thought he would go into the zone but I felt him looking at me. I glanced at him and he pulled my hand into his. We rode in silence as he navigated the streets and go onto the Parkway.

I wasn't paying attention until I felt the car stop. We were parked a few houses down from Keith Latty's home. I looked at Ranger with confusion.

"Is this safe?" I asked him

"You wanted to come here. I will keep you safe. If you see any cops just run. I will keep them away from you and then I will find you." he assured me

"I'm scared." I confided

"I know." he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "You can do this."

I unbuckled and got out of the car. We walked together and made our way to Latty's porch. I knocked but no one answered. I rang the doorbell and still nothing. We went over to Sid's house hoping he would let us into his backyard so we could climb the fence to get access to Latty's back door. Sid answered the door quickly and let us in. My Spidey sense suddenly overcame me. Something was off. Something was wrong.

"How are you doing little lady? Did you like the tomatoes?" he asked as we followed him to the kitchen.

"They were delicious." I smiled at him

A woman was sitting at the table drinking from a mug.

"Oh. I'm sorry we interrupted." I stopped just inside the kitchen.

"Nonsense." he told us as he moved over to the stove and turned on the kettle.

"This is Rita. She lives a few houses down the street." he explained

"Hi Rita. Nice to meet you." I approached her and held out my hand..

She shook my hand and I felt my Spidey sense going off like crazy. She forced a smile but it didn't seem genuine. She drank from her mug again and looked away from me.

"I'm Stephanie and this is Ranger." I explained to her as Ranger nodded her way.

"What brings you here today?" Sid asked as he drank from his mug.

"More questions." I sighed "I was looking to talk to Jeremy."

"Tea?" he asked as the kettle began to whistle.

I thought for a moment and decided I needed to stay and see what had made my Spidey sense go off. "That would be nice."

He nodded towards the table and I pulled out a chair and took a seat. I glanced back at Ranger and he moved to sit down next to me. Sid filled two cups and set them down in front of me and Ranger. I used the creamer and sugar that was already in the table and Ranger sipped his without adding anything.

"Not much of a talker." Sid glanced at Ranger

Ranger shrugged. "Thanks for the tea."

Sid smiled "Glad for the company."

"I didn't know you were friends with Stephanie." Rita looked at Sid.

"She's a nice girl." Sid winked at Rita.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and Sid jumped to his feet. He left us in the kitchen as he went to the door.. I prayed it wasn't the police or worse Morelli. I nursed my tea as I studied Rita's face. She was nervous. She was playing with her hands and when she noticed me watching she gripped her mug to stop the fidgeting. Sid came back into the kitchen followed by a man. My senses exploded when he entered the kitchen. It was all I could do to stay in my seat. The man stopped when he saw us all sitting at the table.

He looked at Rita "I was worried about you when I went to check on you at the house."

"Just visiting with Sid." she smiled at him

"The realtor is meeting with us in thirty minutes." he explained to her.

"I was just finishing up my tea." she took another drink and then stood up from the table.

"I can't wait to get you moved from this street." he glanced at Sid.

Sid looked at me. "We're down sizing into a condo. We're going to be roommates."

"Sorry for being rude. I'm Rita's son. Danny Davidson." The man extended his hand and Ranger got to his feet and moved to shake it.

That's when it hit me. He had something to do with this. He had something to do with me. He had something to do with Keith Latty. This man had information and I needed it. He was the key. He shook my hand and held it a little longer than necessary.

"Dr. Danny Davidson." Rita corrected him as she beamed with pride.

"I've seen you in the papers." he smiled at me when he finally released my hand.

"It's not true." I told him as I met his eyes.

"I know." he nodded


	40. Chapter 40-Friends

Chapter 40- Friends

"How do you know I didn't do it?" I asked Dr. Danny Davidson

He shrugged "Sid believes in you."

I glanced at Sid and he smiled at me. "I went over to Rita's for some coffee and Danny here was reading the daily newspaper. He saw your picture and was commenting on the article. I was happy to tell them both about meeting you."

"I appreciate the faith in me." I returned Sid's smile

"So did they arrest someone else?" Rita asked

"Actually I was hoping one of you might have some information to help me." My fingers wrapped around the empty mug in my hands.

"We don't know anything." Davidson answered quickly.

Rita just shrugged. "I only know what I've read about in the paper or seen on TV."

"Nothing much to report. Jeremy and the girlfriend Jennifer seem to still be together. Running through that insurance money like crazy. Buying all kinds of crap." Sid shook his head.

"Anything else going on over there?" I asked

Sid shrugged "A couple of parties but mostly delivery men with TV's and furniture. He's doesn't seem too broken up about losing his brother."

"Well, it's no great loss considering..." Rita half whispered

"So are you on America's most wanted?" Davidson asked me loudly as he cut of his mother.

I forced a smile. "No, there's no big reward."

"But you are on the run?" he pushed

"She's investigating." Sid cut him off.

"We have to get going." I told them as I rose to my feet.

"Any more tea?" Sid asked

"Not today. But if you think of anything give me a call. Do you still have my number Sid?" I asked

He walked over to his refrigerator ad pointed at the car held up by a magnet "Right here."

"Great, then we'll be going." Ranger waited for me to pass him before he moved in behind me.

"I'll walk you out." Sid followed Ranger

"Sorry about that boy. He is an odd one. I'll make sure he doesn't call anyone to turn you in or anything like that." Sid told me when we got out onto the porch.

"You like Rita though?" I teased

He shrugged and looked down at the ground. "She's a fine woman."

"She must be proud to have a son that is a doctor." I smiled

"Oh yeah." he nodded "He does all kinds of humanitarian trips too. He goes all over South America."

Boom! And there it was. Finally a true lead. I glanced at Ranger and saw the sides of his mouth slightly raise. We both knew we had found a new lead to chase and I was nearly bursting with excitement. I was internally doing a little happy dance. I couldn't wait to get back to the safe house. I needed to get on the laptop and call Silvio and Hector. I wanted to search flight records. I needed to check into his passport. Finally something to do to try to prove myself innocent. No more sitting around and waiting.

"Sounds like a great guy." I told Sid as I shook his hand to say goodbye

"Let me know if you need anything and I will keep my eyes peeled. Anything in particular I should be looking for?" he asked

"Just let me know if the doctor decides to go on any more humanitarian trips." I told him

"You think he's involved?" Sid asked

"I just met him so I'd like a chance to check him out." I explained

"Completely understandable." he nodded

"Thanks Sid. You take care." I told him as I followed Ranger to the car.

My phone rang as we pulled away from the curb. I glanced at Ranger and he nodded for me to answer it. It was a new burner phone and the only one who I had called was Matteo.

"Hello?" I hesitated

"I couldn't do it." It was Matteo's voice.

"Couldn't do what?" I asked him

"I couldn't let her get away." he paused "I know she's my cousin but I just couldn't"

"What's going on?" I was confused

"I mad an anonymous call to tell the police where Terri was before she and Niko could get on the plane to Greece." he confessed

"It's okay." I assured him

"What will my family think of me? What will my associates think of me?" he sounded a little crazy.

"Relax." I tried to calm him.

"Shit Steph." his phone cracked "She killed my sister."

"I know. You did the right thing." I wanted to hug him through the phone

"Guilia and Tanya? Where's their justice? I just couldn't let Niko and Terri ride off into the sunset. I mean it's not like She would be completely happy settling for Niko. I know but still...I just." his voice faded

"Matteo, listen to me. You did the right thing. They have to pay. All three families deserve the closure. You can't just murder innocent people and get away with it." I tried to explain

"I have a family loyalty to uphold. Who to? My cousin? My Uncle? Did they think I would forget my sister so easily?" he sounded as if he was close to tears.

"You did the right thing." I kept repeating

"Stephanie!" he practically yelled "I have a new position now. New expectations now. I can't appear to be weak."

"How does this make you look weak?" I questioned

"I should have killed her myself. I should have avenged my sister. I almost let her go. And that damn prick Niko." he was angry

"Did they arrest her?" I asked him

"Yes. I assume it will be on the news tonight." he sighed

"So how can you kill her when she's in police custody?" I tried to give him an excuse

"There's always a way." he spoke quietly

"Let me call you right back okay?" I asked

"Sure." he disconnected

Ranger looked at me as he waited for me to speak.

"I need a favor." I told him

"Babe"

"I need to see Matteo." I told him as he raised an eyebrow

"This is important." I assured him.

He held out his hand and I glanced at it. I wasn't sure what he wanted. I put my hand in his and he smiled. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. Then he released my hand and held his open again. I placed my phone in his hand and he nodded. I watched as he called Matteo and gave him the address to the safe house. He told him to meet us there in an hour. Then he called Lester and asked him to send over some extra guys since we would have company.

I glanced at him as he reached back for my hand. He didn't ask me why I needed to see Matteo he just took care of it. He trusted me and it filled me with pride. This is my man. This is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. He takes care of me and he trusts me. But most of all he loves me. He loves me and he finally admitted it. I finally found the strength to admit out loud that I loved him too. I heaved out a sigh and leaned back against my seat in contentment. No hives. No panic attack. Just a giant smile because I was happy and excited about my future.

Forty minutes later I was sitting at the the kitchen table in the safe house drinking a coke. I had already called both Silvio and Hector who were running searches for Dr. Danny Davidson and his mother Rita. Lester and Ranger were talking in the living room. Cal and Hal were somewhere outside monitoring the area. Bobby was sitting across from me studying my face.

"How do you feel?" he asked me

"Scared shitless." I admitted

"About seeing Matteo?" he looked confused as I shook my head.

"About going back to jail?" he asked me

"About that and possibly being pregnant. Possibly having to live on the run for the rest of my life. The list is never ending." I sighed

"I've been giving it some thought. If you choose to turn yourself in then you can do it in Trenton instead of Atlantic City. If you are pregnant we can also file for a special search done by a female that would be less invasive." he offered

"I never thought about that." I admitted "It's hard enough to imagine being pregnant by Ranger because of Morelli."

"That is definitely one of a kind story." he shook his head.

"My life's a mess Bobby." I thought for a second. "Not as bad as Terri's but still it's pretty messy."

"It won't be like this forever." he reached across the table and patted my hand.

"How much longer for the test results?" I asked him.

"Why don't you take a urine test in the morning and we should have the blood results tomorrow night or the next day." he offered

"But..." I hesitated

"You can't live in denial about this." Bobby told me "Any home pregnancy test is pretty reliable now and then we will have the blood test to confirm the results."

"I know you're right. I'll get a test tonight." I sighed

"Already brought you one. It's in your bathroom under the sink. Take it first thing in the morning to get the best results." he smirked

"Thanks Bobby." I pulled my hand out from his and patted his hand.

Ranger and Lester came into the kitchen and headed straight for the back door. Lester tugged it open as Ranger moved behind me. Ranger gently set his hands down on my shoulders and massaged a bit to calm me. A man who I didn't recognize came in through the door. He looked around at all of the faces and then stepped to the side. The man had black hair and black eyes. He was over six foot tall and had a stocky build. Of course his face was blank and showed no expression. He was wearing black slacks and a black short sleeved shirt. He wore a holster with a 45 nestled against him.

Matteo came in behind him and stopped just inside the door. He wasn't dressed in the usual jeans and button down shirt I was used to seeing him wear. His black pants were tailored perfectly to fit his body. He wore a white buttoned down shirt with a black tie that had been tugged to hang loose from his collar. His sleeves were rolled up to his forearms. He had his head held high and a completely blank face. He was in that cold zone. He had the same face I had seen when he handled Eric the bouncer in the hotel room.

This was the Matteo I had only seen once and he had been ashamed after I had seen that side of him. He was worried that he had frightened or disappointed me. Was this the new side he would be showing to everyone? No more smiles and dimples? Gone was Matteo Palazzo and now I was looking at the new man in charge of the Grizolli family. I had the urge to reach out and hug him or to shake him. Do something to wake him up and bring back the Matteo I had befriended. Ranger gave my shoulders one more gentle rub and then released me as he took a step back. All of the guys exchanged glances with one another but no one spoke, I got to my feet and held out my hand to the man I didn't know.

"I'm Stephanie." I forced a smile

He glanced at Matteo who nodded before he shook my hand. "Lorenzo"

"Nice to meet you Lorenzo." a smile crept across his face as I greeted him.

"è lei SIngle?" Lorenzo glanced at Matteo (Is she single)

Matteo's eyes turned dark before he answered Lorenzo "lei è preso" (she is taken)

"per favore scusami" Lorenzo paused "senza mancare di rispetto" (Please excuse me. no disrespect)

Lorenzo looked back at me "bellissimo" he smiled (Beautiful)

"imparare a controllare voi stessi intorno alla mia Stephanie." Matteo warned him (Learn to control yourself around my Stephanie)

"Non sapevo che siamo stati qui per il piacere." Lorenzo smirked (I didn't know you were here for pleasure)

"guardare la vostra lingua o lo rimuoverò" A fire flashed in Matteo's eyes and Lorenzo cowered (Watch your tongue or I will remove it)

Lorenzo's expression told me he was terrified of whatever Matteo just said to him. There were no more introductions and no one spoke. There were lots of glances and head nods. Ranger kissed the top of my head and then went to the swinging door that separated the kitchen from the living room. He held it open as Lester and Bobby passed through. Lorenzo looked at Matteo who gave him a quick nod. Lorenzo slowly moved through the door without taking his eyes off of Ranger. Ranger smiled and shook his head before he stepped out and let the door close behind him.

Matteo and I were left alone. Matteo's face suddenly displayed sorrow and confusion. I jumped out of the chair and went to hug him. He squeezed me tight and rested his chin on my shoulder. His cheek was pressed against mine. I moved to pull back but he squeezed me tightly to him. I felt him taking deep breaths and I closed my eyes trying to think of something I could say to console him. He finally pulled back and gestured for me to take a seat. Once I was seated he sat down in the chair across from me. I rested my hands on the table and he immediately reached across and grabbed mine.

"Il mio Stephanie." he sighed "What have I done?" (My Stephanie)

"Matteo, you did the right thing. You had to do it." I squeezed his hand.

"I barely recognize myself in the mirror anymore. I don't even know what the fuck I am becoming." he jumped to his feet.

He was pacing and ran his hand through his hair. "I never wanted this life."

"Matteo..." I tried to talk to him

"I know. I know I thought it was fun to play in this world from time to time. Procuring information any way I could. I always went back home though. I could escape whenever I wanted back to my beautiful island."

"You still can." I suggested

"No Stephanie." he shook his head. "My sister's dead. Uncle Vito doesn't want to deal with any of this. I want to put a bullet right in Terri's fucking head! You have no idea how hard it's been to keep that bitch safe knowing what she had done to Nicole. I did it so we could get answers. I tried to get information from her, but I couldn't treat her like anyone else I would interrogate. She said she would only talk to you."

"I'm..." I tried to interject again.

"Niko...that fucking Niko! They deserve each other." He yelled

I had never seen Matteo like this. I had never heard him use this language. Every time I tried to speak he would cut me off. I didn't want to set him off or upset him anymore than he already was. He didn't say anything more. He was still pacing but had slowed down. He kept closing his eyes and shaking his head. I couldn't take anymore so I jumped to my feet. I stepped in front of him and put both hands on his chest to stop him from pacing. He whipped his head to look directly at me. His eyes were wet but like fire at the same time. It was the most confusing expression I had ever witnessed. Worse than a blank face. He looked like he wanted to cry, but at the same time he looked like he wanted to kill someone.

He turned away and walked towards the window. He set his hand on the middle of the window frame and looked outside with his back to me. I heaved out a big sigh. I stepped closer and viewed his profile. I studied him for a minute. He was staring outside, but his eyes weren't really focused on anything in particular. He seemed like he was just trying to escape looking at me. He needed a friend. He needed me and I didn't know what to do to help him. I saw his cold exterior fade as a calm face slowly replaced it.

"I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't burden you with my problems when you already have so much to deal with." he spoke softly.

"Hey, you helped me when I needed a friend." I reminded him.

"But this isn't fair." he sighed

"We are friends and friends are there for each other through thick and thin." I informed him.

"I don't want to intrude on your life. I've got no one else Steph." his voice slightly above a whisper.

He blew out a breath through gritted teeth and his eyes grew cold again. "I can't talk to my uncle. I can't talk to my fucking sister."

He glanced at me and heaved out his own sigh. "I shouldn't even be talking to you like this. Damn it. I should have never come here."

"You can tell me anything." I assured him. "I'm your friend. You're not alone."

"Of course I'm not alone." his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I have men that are always at my side. Some that protect me, they jump when I ask. Suddenly I have countless men devoted to me. They would be kissing my pinky ring if I wore one. It's like I am trapped inside some old mafia movie."

"Matteo..." I tried to speak

"Then there are my new friends who are filled with jealousy that I have been elevated to this position." he shook his head "They feel over looked. They challenge my abilities and decisions at every turn. My uncle is quick to remind them I have his complete confidence and that keeps them at bay. I have a very limited amount of time to impress these men. My uncle won't always be there to speak for me."

I covered my mouth and shook my head. "I can't even imagine." my voice cracked.

"I don't want your pity." he slowly shook his head

"It's not pity. It's compassion. It's empathy." I corrected him. "You can tell me anything, but you can't control how I react to it."

He shook his head and breathed out half a laugh as a little smile crept across his face. "You want me to tell you anything? Yell and scream and drop the f bombs all the ways through?"

I nodded in agreement and his smile disappeared before he spoke. "No. That's not how I want to talk around you. You shouldn't be subjected to that."

"You're allowed to have emotions." I told him

"Not anymore." he whispered

I stepped towards him and put my hand on his shoulder. He jerked it away and my hand fell flat back against my side. He moved away from the window and crossed to stand in front of the door. He set one hand against the wall next to the door and his head dropped forward. I just stood there waiting for something from him. He looked up at me with this tortured look on his face. This is certainly not the same man I had met just a few weeks ago. At this moment I felt like such a selfish person. I was constantly reaching out to him asking for his help without really caring about what was going on in his life. I didn't think about what it would cost him to get information about Terri or to let me talk to her. Then a thought hit me so I decided to announce what I was thinking.

"Once we found out Terri killed Nicole it took away the distraction for you. It forced you to deal with the fact that Nicole was gone." I maintained his eye contact. "You're grieving. You're grieving the loss of your sister. You're grieving the loss of the life you had."

He took me by surprise when he turned quickly and pulled me into his arms. He was squeezing me so tightly I felt like I couldn't breath. He lowered his head and eased up on his grip. His forehead was pressing against my chest and I threw my hands around his shoulders and rubbed his back. This was one of the few times in my life that I had no words. I felt the tears fall from my eyes. He was stuck in this new world with new responsibilities. He pulled his head away and cupped my face with both hands.

"I wish I had convinced you to go to Sicily. I wish my Uncle had a son. I wish my sister was alive." His eyes were wet.

"Matteo." I whispered his name as I grabbed both of his hands. I pulled them away from my face but kept them linked with mine. "You can still escape. You can still go back home. This isn't your responsibility."

"It is Steph." He pulled his hands away and stepped back. "It is my responsibility. This is my family."

He rubbed his face with one hand. "This is my life now. I understand if it means I have to lose your friendship. I assume I will lose a lot of friends as I gain all of these new friends who pledge their blind allegiance and then slit my throat when I'm not looking."

I stepped forward and pulled his hand away from his face. "You're not going to lose me. I am your friend and you can't get rid of me. You were there for me when I needed you. You helped me. You risked your life. You kept Terri around to give me answers. You have done so much for me. I could never walk away from you."

"What if Ranger asks you to? What if he asks you to never see me again?" He tilted his head to the side as he waited for my answer.

"He won't." I assured him.

"But if he..." He began

I cut him off "He won't. He can't decide who I choose to be friends with and he wouldn't put me in that position."

He smiled and shook his head. "Why couldn't I have met you sooner?"

"But we did meet. You were there when I needed a friend and now you have a friend in me." I returned his smile "If you ask me to jump I'd argue with you rather than ask you how high."

He laughed "I have no doubt about that."

"Now that's the smile I like to see." I poked each of his dimples with my fingers. "Such cute dimples."

"Hey! I am not cute. I am dangerous." he teased as he playfully swatted my fingers away.

"You don't scare me." I smiled

"I am grateful for that." he smiled and shook his head. "Grateful your opinion of me hasn't changed."

"Never" I promised with a wink

"You are a true friend Stephanie Plum." he reached for both of my hands and held them in his.

"I'll always be your friend." I assure him with a squeeze.

"non si sarà mai il mio" when he spoke his smile fell (you will never be mine)

"Are you going to translate that?" I asked him

He didn't answer me with words he simply shook his head in response.

I gave him a smirk and warned him. "Some day I am going to learn Italian."

"I need to go." he told me as he leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"I understand." I nodded

"Lorenzo." he called out

"Yes boss." Lorenzo answered quickly as he came into the kitchen.

"Time to go." he told him as Ranger and Bobby filed into the kitchen behind Lorenzo.

As Lorenzo passed me he stopped and gave me a questioning look. I stood in place as his eyes raked over me. He glanced back and forth from Matteo to Ranger and then a smirk spread across his face.

"la tua padrona è molto sexy." Lorenzo smiled as eyes settled on Matteo (Your mistress is very sexy)

"non parlare di un mio amico." Matteo glared at him (Don't speak about my friend.)

"amici con benefici o puttana?" Lorenzo wiggled his eyebrows (Friend with benefits or whore)

Matteo flew across the room and backhanded Lorenzo. Ranger and Bobby stepped forward but I held up my arm to stop them. Although I didn't understand the exchange between the two men I knew this was something Matteo needed to handle. Lorenzo was on one knee and Matteo reached down with his hand and squeezed Lorenzo's face.

"Ora ho tagliato la tua lingua?" Matteo asked him (shall I cut off your tongue now?)

Then Matteo pulled out a gun from his back and pointed it to Lorenzo's forehead. "O dopo che soffio la testa?" (or after I blow your head off?)

"Mi dispiace ti prego, perdonami sono nuovo." Lorenzo begged "Non ho fatto undertand hohw seriamente sei stato" (I'm sorry please forgive me I am new I didn't understand how serious you were)

"si impara il rispettoImparerai di più sul mio temperamento" Matteo began (you will learn about respect or you will learn more about my temper)

Matteo pointed his finger in Lorenzo's chest "Sei nuovo, quindi consideri questa tua prima e unica lezione" (you are new so consider this your first and only lesson)

Matteo grabbed Lorenzo by his face and pulled the man to his feet. Matteo took a step back before he finished "Se c'è un'altra volta non si sente altro che il proiettile mentre crea il cranio." (If there is another time you will hear nothing but the bullet as it cracks through your skull)

Lorenzo went pale and a smile came across Matteo's face. His eyes weren't smiling and his cheeks held no dimples. This was not a happy smile. It was scary and intimidating. Matteo returned his gun to the small of his back and straightened out his shirt. He patted Lorenzo on his shoulder and slanted his head towards the door. Lorenzo nodded and moved towards the door with his head hung like a child that had just been scolded by a parent. Matteo stepped to me and grabbed both of my shoulders before he placed a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you." he gave me his dimpled smile and I smiled back at him.

Matteo turned to Ranger. "Grazie. La tengo al massimo rispetto." (Thank you. I hold her in the highest respect)

"Sei boss del benvenuto" " Ranger nodded (You're welcome boss man)

Lorenzo was frozen like a deer in the headlights. It was obvious he didn't realize that Ranger spoke and understood Italian. Lorenzo glanced back and forth between Matteo and Ranger nervously. Matteo smiled and took a step towards Ranger with his hand extended. Both men shook hands with a nod exchanging what I assumed was some ESP conversation.

Matteo made his way to the door and Lorenzo quickly opened it for him. There was another man waiting outside. When he saw Lorenzo he smiled and shook his head.

"Sottovalutarlo e troverai nel terreno" The man told Lorenzo (Underestimate him again and you will find yourself in the ground)

Lorenzo kept his head down and walked slowly away from the house. When Matteo stepped out the man fell into step behind him. I moved forward and stood in the doorway. I watched as Matteo headed towards the car that sat at the curb. There was a black car with a man leaning against it. When he saw Matteo he pulled away from the car and stood up straight. He opened the car door but Matteo stopped before getting in. He turned to look at me once more and gave me a big smile with dimples and all before he slid into the back seat.

I continued to watch as Lorenzo moved into the passenger seat while Matteo and the other man moved into the back. I hope that whatever happened with Lorenzo would be a lesson learned. I hated to think of Matteo having to constantly prove himself. I couldn't imagine having to watch your back even when you were supposed to be among friends. I leaned against the door frame as I watched the car pull away from the curb and maneuver down the street.

Ranger wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back into the house. He moved me to the side before he closed and locked the door. I let out a breath and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me close and I closed my eyes as I laid my head against his chest. I heard Lester leave the room and knew Ranger and I were alone. I tried to relax as I listened to the sounds of our hearts beating, but I was feeling much too emotional to truly relax. I squeezed my eyes tightly together and tried to take in some of his strength before I made my confession.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"Why?" he asked

"He kissed me and I let him." I admitted

Ranger gently pulled me away and looked into my eyes. He looked amused rather than angry. "Oh really?"

"My cheek of course...but" I was worried

"He's a friend and he needed comfort. I don't feel disrespected. I trust you Babe." he assured me

"Thank you." I whispered as I kissed him.

It was meant to be a quick kiss, but he pulled me into him. The kiss became slow and passionate. I felt myself totally relax in his arms. All of my fears and worries disappeared while I melted into him with our lips locked together. Gently we finally pulled away as we both came up for air. I stared into his eyes and saw his love for me. His face was full of emotions and I smiled at him. I hoped that he could read my love for him in my face as well.

"Are you okay Babe?" he asked

"I am now." I sighed

"Is Matteo okay?" he asked

"I think he will be." I paused. "I hope he will be."

"Terri?" he inquired

"He turned her in and Niko too." I explained as he nodded

"Rang...Carlos..." I pulled away and looked up at him

"Babe"

"That thing with Lorenzo..." I started

"He needed to do that. Lorenzo was testing Matteo." he tried to explain

"Matteo passed?" I asked

He nodded "Lorenzo will never be devoted to Matteo but he will be loyal out of fear or he will end up dead."

I shook my head in disgust "One of his many new friends."

"He's changing and he's going to keep changing." I sighed "I'm afraid he will never be the same."

"He'll always be your friend Babe." Ranger assured me

"I know. Just...well he will not be the same man I met. There will ever be that carefree side of him again." I hung my head.

He used his fingers to tip up my head. "People change Babe"

"I know." I agreed

"Let's go to bed." he suggested as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"The searches on the doctor and Rita." I protested "I have things to do."

"Silvio and Hector are already working on it. You can work your magic tomorrow morning. You need the rest." he pulled me along with him

Lester jumped to his feet as we entered the living room. "You okay beautiful?"

"Yeah." I left Ranger's arms and pulled Lester into hug. "Thanks Les."

"Anytime beautiful. My cousin is a lucky man." he smiled as we pulled away from each other.

"You better keep reminding him of that." I smiled

"You know you can always count on me." he gave a wink.

"You staying?" Ranger asked him

"Yeah, Tank will relieve me in a few hours. Cal and Hal are outside." he reported

Ranger nodded and led me up the stairs to one of the bedrooms. I grabbed shorts and a t-shirt and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and splashed some water in my face before I changed. I was now feeling the emotional and physical exhaustion of the day. Ranger was right about me needing rest and I was glad he had ushered us up to the room. When I came out he was already laying in the bed with my side turned down. I climbed in and pulled the covers up. I rolled towards him and he gathered me in his arms. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the calming sound of his heartbeat.

"I love you Babe" he whispered

I smiled and wiggled my body around in a little happy dance.

"Babe"

"Sorry. I am still getting used to you saying it to me." I admitted as I looked up into his eyes

"I guess I should stop then." he teased

"Don't you dare." I threatened

"Don't want you to get sick of hearing it." he stroked my back

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing it." I kissed his chin

"Mmm" he moaned "I love you."

"I love you too Carlos." I moved my head to kiss his chest

"Thank you." I told him

"For what?" he asked

"For being understanding and not getting jealous." I explained

"I never get jealous." he answered

I pulled my head away from his body and looked at his face. "Never?"

"He's a good friend to you. But that doesn't mean I trust him." he paused "He wants you bad."

I laughed "I already belong to someone else."

"Mine" he whispered.


	41. Chapter 41-Shot

Chapter 41- Shot

I woke up to soft tender kisses being placed on my eye lids. I kept my eyes closed but a smile spread across my face. He kissed my eyelids again and then my nose, my cheeks, my forehead. Every little centimeter of my face had been covered in his sweet kisses. I arched my back and moaned as I pulled myself awake. I could happily wake up like this every day.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." he hovered above me.

"Good morning my Cuban Sex God." I smiled up at him and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sex God?" he asked

"Don't forget the Cuban part. That's the best part." I smiled

"My best part?" he raised an eyebrow as he hovered above me.

"Sometimes this doesn't seem real." I admitted

"This?" he leaned down and kissed me

"Us. You being open. Me not running. This is crazy." I told him when I came up for air.

"You're still you and I'm still me." he kissed me again

"But better?" I asked

"Definitely better." he smiled

He began to lower himself on top of me when I stopped him with my hands. "I need to get up."

"Babe" he groaned as he rolled onto his side. He propped himself up on his elbow and rested his head against his hand.

"I'm going to take a test Bobby picked up for me." I let out a deep breath as I tried to remain calm and collected.

"Bobby?" he asked

"Well he suggested and I said I would get one but he already had it." I explained

"Good man." he nodded

"So, now I guess I will go and take it." I hesitated

"Is that what you want to do?" he asked as I turned to face him.

"I don't particularly want to do it." I sighed "I need to do it. Bobby said the results of the blood test would hopefully be in later tonight. I need to know now. I can't keep pretending there's nothing to worry about." I explained

He nodded in agreement and I pulled myself out of the bed. I headed to the bathroom and found the test Bobby had left me in the cabinet under the sink. I carefully read through the directions and then peed on the stick. I put the cap on the test and then laid it on the counter to sit for the three minutes. I was in the middle of brushing my teeth when Ranger opened the door.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yes, we just have to wait a couple of minutes." I told him after I rinsed out my mouth.

We both heard a phone ringing and he left to answer it as I followed behind. I listened to his half of the conversation.

"Yo"

"Good to know. Anything else?"

"Sid?"

"Rita?"

"Understood." and then he disconnected

I walked over and sat down on the bed. I was waiting for him to share the other side of the conversation with me.

"We got nothing on Sid or Rita." he explained "They both seem clean."

"And the doctor?" I asked

"His most recent humanitarian mission was to Bogota, Colombia." He sat down on the bed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"That bastard. It has to be him." I glared at no one in particular.

"His passport shows him entering Columbia four times this year. He was in the states when Latty was killed." he informed me.

I jumped to my feet. "Who is this guy and why are we just now finding out about him? How could I have missed this? I was too busy trying to avoid going to jail. I was too wrapped up in my fear of being searched."

Ranger stood up and reached out for me but I stepped back away from him. "No. Not now please. I am so pissed off. What the hell? I should have done more."

I started pacing as I continued rambling. "I was too busy going to nightclubs and worrying about my love life. So much wasted time investigating murders that had nothing to do with me."

"Are you done?" he asked me.

"What?" I gave him my best Burg glare.

"None of this is helping. Focus on the goal. We need to question him." Ranger explained as he tugged me into his arms.

"I just feel so stupid." I growled as he held me.

"You're not stupid." he told me

"Why? Why would he do this to me? I don't even know him." I laid my head against his shoulder. "What the hell does he have to do with Latty?"

"We will find out Babe." he assured me as he raised his hand and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"I just..." I began

I jumped when we heard the squeal of breaks and then the sound of a car crash outside. Ranger was on his feet with his gun in his hand in an instant. I moved to go look out the window but stopped dead in my tracks when we heard a crash downstairs. He motioned for me to stay where I was. He opened the door and disappeared into the hall closing the door behind him. I got away from the window and went back to the bed. I sat quietly for a moment when I noticed my leg was jiggling. I was nervous about what was happening downstairs and I just couldn't sit still. I crossed the room and put my ear to the door. I tried to listen for noises or voices but I couldn't hear anything. I blew out a deep breath and rubbed my temples. I hated waiting. I hated not knowing what was going on. I tried to stop worrying about Ranger and focus on something else.

I walked back to the bed and flopped down onto my butt. That doctor, that damn doctor Danny Davidson. I didn't even know him, so why would he do this to me? He had turned me into a killer? Why did he want Latty dead? How did he even know him or me? There was a whole story here and we missed it. I missed it. I was so hung up on Terri, Niko and the murders I had totally missed this. I should have interviewed more neighbors on Jeremy's block. I would have met Rita sooner and her son too. My Spidey senses would have gone off and I would have investigated him more. I needed to see him. I had a million questions to ask him. I looked down at my feet and shook my head. What a mess. The door opened and I snapped my head up.

"Morelli!" I jumped to my feet.

"We need to talk. I don't have a lot of time." he half whispered as he crossed the room quickly.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Come with me." he grabbed my hand and led me towards the window.

"We're going to jump out the window?" I asked him

"There's a ladder." He assured me.

"Are you insane?" I pulled my hand back.

"I'm trying to help you." he explained

"It's too late for that." I told him

"It will never be too late for us. We've always been able to get back where we belong. Together." he offered

"Not anymore." I rolled my eyes

"Martin and Conklin are downstairs. They want you out of the picture permanently." he explained

"I didn't do anything to them." I glared

"You have Lynn Van Leer. She can cause them a lot of trouble." he told me

"Them? How about you? Can she cause you a lot of trouble Morelli?" I asked

"I haven't committed any crimes." he stepped back away from me.

"Using your badge for sex? That's not a crime?" I challenged

"Cupcake..." he looked hurt

"Don't Cupcake me Morelli." I glared

"I'm human. I make mistakes. I have lied. I have cheated." he glanced at the door. "We don't have time for this. Look, I never lied about loving you. I have never cheated on you with my heart."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Your penis detached from your body to screw other women and then conveniently returned when it was time to play Stephanie's boyfriend?" The fury was building inside of me.

He held his finger up to my lips and we both stood still as he listened. When he heard nothing he spoke again.

"I never had feelings for anyone but you." he clarified with a whisper

"That makes me feel so much better." I spoke sarcastically.

"We need to get out of here." he stepped towards me again and grabbed my hands.

My mind was racing. Where the hell was Ranger and how did Morelli get up here? I pulled my hands away and pushed him back. I headed for the door but he caught me around the waist. That's when I felt the cold steel of a gun pressed against my temple. I froze and he pulled me tight against him. He held me tightly against him for a few seconds and I could feel his warm breath on my ear. He walked us backwards away from the door.

"Quit being so difficult." he whispered "Don't make me do this. I love you. I can't marry you if you're dead and I really don't want to kill you."

"Let me go." I pleaded

"It will be worse for you if you go downstairs. I am trying to help you." he kept speaking softly. "I am trying to keep you alive. Do you always have to be so damn stubborn?"

"I don't want your help." I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I dared them to fall.

There was no way I would be showing any emotion other than anger for Mr. Joseph Morelli. How the hell did we get here? Was I in the twilight zone or some kind of bizzaro world. He quickly spun me around and pointed the gun in my face.

"Let me explain things to you for a minute. Sit down." He ordered as he glared at me.

I took a step away from him and fell back onto the bed. As I sat there I looked up at Morelli's face. He still had his gun pointed at me. He met my eyes and realized I was staring at the gun. He glanced at it and then lowered it as a look of surprise and regret spread across his face. I took a deep breath and then blew it out. I waited for him to talk, curious for what it was he wanted to talk to me about.

"Talk" I ordered trying to channel my inner Ranger.

"Cupcake." he began "I love you Steph. I always have. Sex with other women was just that. Sex. I never felt anything except with you. Damn, I was the first one to touch you sexually. The first one to have you."

"Don't" I warned

"Fine! Listen to me because time is running out. You have two choices. Tell me where Van Leer is or leave with me right now." he explained

"None of this makes any sense. Why are you suddenly trying to play the good guy?" I asked

"Leave with me and let me take care of you. We can go far away from here. We can get married and start over somewhere else. Some place where no one knows us. Just leave with me right now." he begged.

We both jumped in surprise when the sound of a gun shot rang through the house. I tied to move past him but he grabbed my arm. I stomped on his foot and stepped around him as I rushed for the door.

"STOP!" he yelled at me

I twisted the door handle and pulled it open before I felt it. I heard the shot and felt it at what seemed like the same time. The pain that shot through my chest and dropped me to my knees. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breath. I was gasping for air. Morelli joined me on the floor and tried to turn me to face him but I pushed him away. He fell onto his butt and just sat there staring at me as I gasped for air.

"You moved! I was aiming for your shoulder and you moved." he cried as he shoved both of his hands in his hair.

He was still holding the gun in one hand and he was slightly rocking back and forth. I could hear the emotion in his voice but tried to block him out. I coughed and felt something wet coming from my mouth. I moved my hand up to touch it and when I pulled away to look I quickly realized it was blood. My chest was burning and I still couldn't catch my breath. I heard someone running up the stairs and prayed it wasn't Conklin or Martin.

"Babe" Ranger skidded to his knees in front of me and pushed Morelli to the side.

Ranger's eyes searched my body and then he quickly laid me down onto my side. My breath was raspy and it hurt to breath. I had an incredible burning pain in my chest and my back. The blood coming out of my mouth had me scared shitless.

"Bobby!" he screamed

Holy shit! Ranger screamed. He never screams. This must be serious. He wasn't calm and his face wasn't emotionless. He clutched my hand to him and tucked a curl from my face. Everything happened in a blur. Tank was there with his gun trained on Morelli. Bobby was there and my shirt was ripped off. My body was shaking and I couldn't make out what they were saying to each other. Every breath that I took hurt. The blood was still trickling from my mouth but now it felt like it was coming out in bubbles. My head was pounding and I fought the urge to close my eyes.

"Holy shit!" Lester exclaimed as he came barreling into the room.

"I need plastic wrap, petroleum jelly and tape." Bobby was calm as Lester took off running.

"What's happening?" Ranger asked

"Her lung is punctured. The bullet went straight through her lung." Bobby was calm

"I didn't mean to..." Morelli began

"Get him out of my face now." Ranger growled

Tank pulled Morelli onto his feet and led him out of the room. I tried to sit up but a hand on my hip held me down.

"Don't move Babe." Ranger whispered to me.

"I need you to stay still Bomber." Bobby told me.

"Here" Lester fell down beside Bobby with the items in his hand.

"What can we do?" Ranger asked

"Hold her still. I need to tape this plastic over her wound." I felt his hands on me as he spoke. "I tape down three sides so it makes a valve then air won't get in. I'm putting Vaseline around the tape as a glue to keep the air out."

"Why is she bleeding from her mouth?" Lester asked as I felt his hands on my back.

Bobby was taping something to my front and back. "The lungs are full of blood vessels It's easy for blood to leak into the air stream."

"The bubbles?" Lester asked

"Air mixing with the blood." Bobby remained completely calm as he answered the questions.

"What can I do?" Ranger spoke quietly.

"Get someone over here with an ID for her. I am calling Princeton Medical Center." Bobby explained.

"Go into the safe and get an ID for Stephanie. Meet us at Princeton Medical Center.." I heard Ranger on his phone right beside me.

"Is i safe for her to go to a hospital?" Lester asked

"We don't have a choice." Bobby told him as he was calling for an ambulance.

"What if someone recognizes her?" Lester asked

"I need an ambulance. One eighty four forty four Palmer Avenue. GSW to the chest going to Princeton Med." Bobby spoke into his phone.

"Bobby." Lester pushed for an answer

"That's why we need an ID. She is less likely to be recognized there and we have better control over her care at Princeton." Bobby was in complete control.

"What if..." Les began again

"Shut the fuck up Santos." Ranger ordered "Enough with the questions."

"Yeah sorry." Lester tried to pull himself together.

"I have a private ambulance on the way. I need to call the hospital." Bobby told us.

He got to his feet with his phone in his hand. I watched him take a step away from me as he began speaking. I listened intently. I needed to focus on something else rather than the pain in my chest. Every breath I took was becoming more difficult than the last.

"GSW to the chest straight through. Punctured lung needed a valve. ETA thirty minutes. Awaiting ambulance. Must have private room." Bobby was ordering

I felt Ranger squeezed my hand as my eyes focused back on him. He moved some curls away from my forehead and trailed his fingers down the side of my cheek. He could go from angry and terrifying to sweet and loving quicker than any person I had ever met. I was freezing but my skin felt hot and clammy.

"Love you." I whispered before I coughed

"Shhh" he placed a finger against my lips. "I know. I love you too Babe."

"Don't try to talk Bomber." Lester warned

Ranger growled.

"Sorry." Lester stuttered.

I tried to take a deep breath and winced. I had been trying to hide the pain, but finally released a moan when I couldn't hold it in anymore. Ranger showed no reaction to my moan. He continued to rub my face but I swear his hand was shaking.

"Damn it! Fucking Morelli!" Lester shouted

I felt Lester take his hands away from my back and turned to look at him. He was on his feet. He looked around the room like he was trying to figure out where to go. I watched him stalk towards the door and then stop as he put his fist through the wall. I looked at Ranger but his eyes were still focused on me. I looked back to wear Les was and saw Brett pull him away from the wall.

"Come on man, you've seen worse." Brett told him

"Not with her." Lester spoke through gritted teeth.

"I can't believe no one called in about the gun shots." I heard Vince's voice next as he came into the room behind Brett.

"They're too busy outside with the accident." Bobby explained as he disconnected his call.

"Did you check on them?" Lester asked

"They're fine. They were used as a distraction against us. Now they are the distraction we need to get her out of here." Vince answered Lester

I looked at Ranger with confusion in my face. How the hell did Vince and Brett get here.? Who was he distraction? My eyes begged Ranger for answers. He nodded as his hand kept stroking my face.

"Martin, Morelli, Conklin...one of them hired a guy to crash his SUV into Cal and Hal. It was to distract us and keep the two of them busy outside of the house." Ranger informed me.

"While they were dealing with that outside Martin and some friends came crashing through the front door." I heard Lester's voice on the other side of me.

His hands returned to my back. He seemed to stay calm f he had something to keep him busy. I was surprised by how Lester was acting but I understood feeling helpless in some situations. I went to turn my head but it only made me dizzy. I kept my eyes focused on Ranger. I realized Lester was sitting there to help keep me on my side. I wanted to thank him. I tried to take a deep breath but nearly cried out from the pain. I needed to find out more of what happened.

"And?" I was able to eek out as I struggled for another breath. I watched Ranger's face as I waited for more information.

"When I got down stairs there was Martin and a couple of his guys. Tank Bobby and Lester of course. Everyone was on their feet with guns pointed. They were all waving their guns around at each other shouting for each other to drop it. Targets kept changing and no body was close enough to disarm anyone. Then I screwed up." he paused

I have him a questioning look.

"I ran down the stairs and was trying to figure out the biggest threat to take out first. I wasn't aware of my surroundings. Conklin came up behind me and had his gun to my head." His eyes were furious.

My mouth dropped open and I gasped. As soon as I did I moaned in pain. Bobby was kneeling down beside me again.

"Try not to gasp, cough or laugh. Above all do not try to yell or talk too loud." he ordered "An ambulance will be here soon."

I nodded at Bobby and then looked back at Ranger. I used my eyes to ask him to continue and he nodded.

"I was caught up in all of the guns and where they were aimed. I missed Conklin coming up beside me." he shook his head "I quickly got refocused and disarmed him. We fought and both ended up on the ground."

I pouted as I suddenly noticed his split lip and slight red mark on the side of his jaw. He followed my eyes and rubbed the red mark with his hand. I hadn't even noticed it until now.

"I'm fine Babe. The good news is everyone was so riveted to us fighting our guys were able to disarm Martin and his two friends. It must have been during all of this that Morelli got around us and was able to sneak up the stairs." he hung his head

"When the fight was over Conklin's face looked like raw hamburger meat." Lester said with some satisfaction. "Then Conklin made a lunge for the stairs and Ranger shot him."

I closed my eyes as I tried to process all that I had been told. That explains the gun shot I heard. At the time I was so afraid that Ranger was the victim of that shot. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. Both men were so talkative and sharing so much information. Wait! They're trying to keep me busy. They're trying to keep my mind off of things. This must be serious. They were playing the role of distraction right now. I had one thought that continued to distract me the most. I can't believe Morelli shot me.

"Hurts" was the only word I could get out of my mouth when I finally opened my eyes.

"Can we do something for the pain?" Lester asked

"Air leaks out of the lung with each breath. This air is building up pressure in the chest cavity. That pressure is what's causing her pain." Bobby explained

Ranger squeezed my hand. He gently moved some hair away from my forehead before he kissed me. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine. His eyes were closed and his jaw was set tight. He started taking slow deep breaths to calm himself and regain control. Seeing Ranger out of control was definitely a rarity. I guess this is part of him being human and not always the super hero I imagine him to be. He pulled back and opened his eyes. His mouth formed a small tight smile and he squeezed my hand again.

"I love you Babe" he whispered

I opened my mouth to tell him I loved him too but nothing came out. My chest was on fire and it hurt to breath and yet I couldn't catch my breath. He put his finger to my lips to stop me from trying to talk again.

"You're going to be fine." he promised

"What happens if the pressure keeps increasing?" Lester asked

"Her lung will collapse." another calm explanation from Bobby

"What happens if her lung collapses?" Lester asked

"Shut up man." Brett whispered

"She'll be oxygenating out of one side only. Breathing using one lung basically." I heard Bobby's voice.

"She can handle that? Her body will be okay using just one lung?" Vince asked

"Yes, but it depends on the pressure." Bobby told them

"What pressure?" Brett asked

"Don't you listen? The air build up makes pressure in the chest cavity." Lester all but yelled.

"What if her lung collapses and the pressure keeps getting bad?" Lester asked after some deep breaths.

Bobby sighed and then spoke barely above a whisper. "The pressure can begin to push the heart and trachea over to the other side." he hesitated "That makes it difficult for blood to return to the heart.

The room was spinning and I couldn't concentrate. I could still taste the blood in my mouth. I heard voices and noises coming from downstairs. Two medics entered the room pulling a gurney behind them. One of them immediately started checking my vitals while the other inspected Bobby's work. Ranger started to release my hand and I panicked. I reached out for him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just giving them room to work." he grabbed my hand and moved around me. He was right above my head and I soon felt his hand in my hair as he gently massaged my scalp.

"Inserting IV" one medic said

"Pain killer and fluids?" Bobby checked before Lester could ask.

"Yes" the medic answered him.

"I need to do a needle decompression." The other announced.

"Fourteen gauge needle." Bobby half whispered

"Why?" Lester asked

"Need to let air escape." Bobby explained to him

"She's going into shock." I heard a voice

"Te amo mi querido No te voy a pasar nada" (I love you my darling I won't let anything happen to you)

Ranger was whispering to me in Spanish. I didn't know what he was saying but his voice and words were soothing.

"Eres mi vida Ahora que finalmente te tengo, me niego a perderte" (you are my life now that I have you I refuse to lose you.)

"Pulse is weak" I heard another voice

"She's not breathing." I heard Lester's voice.

"The lung has completely collapsed." I heard a voice

I opened my eyes to find Ranger's face. I couldn't breath. I was panicking and I couldn't tuck my head between my legs. I was gasping for breath and every gasp hurt like hell. Dizziness overcame me and I closed my eyes again.

I could hear a beeping noise and when I smelled the stale air of antiseptic I knew I was in the hospital. My chest and head both hurt. Someone was holding my hand. I opened my eyes a little and expected to be blinded by bright lights. I was pleasantly surprised that the lights were dimmed. I blinked and looked around the room. It had a lot more bells and whistles than I was used were the usual machines and all of the typical hospital room sites I had become accustomed to seeing. I finally turned to see the man holding my hand.

"Babe" he took a deep breath

His face was pale. He looked like hell. He had dark circles under his eyes and his grip was a little tight on my hand. He was taking deep breaths. I assume he was trying to calm himself.

"It's so good to see those blue eyes." he leaned in and kissed my nose. "And feel your warm face."

I looked at him with confusion. Wanted to know why there were no hand cuffs on me and no police around.

"You are Gwen Lopez. I'm your husband Manuel." he leaned in close to whisper

I nodded my understanding. "When can we leave?"

He shook his head and a small smile appeared. "You had surgery so at least another day. Then you can sign yourself out. Bobby is already setting up a room for you in a new safe house. He said you need a week and then you should be feeling a lot better."

"A week?" I croaked out.

"Yes and even then it will take you a month or so to feel fully recovered." he cautioned. "I don't think you realize how serious this was."

Our voices were hushed and his face was inches from mine. He kissed me several times on my lips and cheeks.

"Morelli shot me. He fucking shot me." I was seething with anger but I could only whisper.

"I know. Don't remind me. Seeing you on the floor. So much blood..." he pushed my curls away from my forehead "Close your eyes. Relax."

"It hurts." I whispered as tears rolled down my face.

"It's going to be okay." he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"The doctor?" I asked

"She should be back to check on you within the hour." Ranger explained

"Not that doctor. Doctor Davidson." I corrected

"I have men watching him." he assured me

I groaned at him. "What about the others?"

Ranger pulled out his phone and I watched it light up and vibrate in his hand. He got to his feet and took a step away from the bed.

"Report." He was speaking as quietly as he could

"They found nothing?"

"Keep a tail on all of them."

"She will be"

He disconnected and moved back towards me. He grabbed my hand in his but didn't speak to me.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked Ranger

Before he could answer his phone went off again.

"Yo"

"Morelli"

My eyes got wide as I looked up at Ranger. He slowly shook his head.

"In the process"

I realized he wasn't talking to Morelli. He had been answering a question.

"Did you get any information?"

"You got him?"

"I'll let you know"

"I'll tell her."

"Who?" I asked Ranger

"Matteo" he answered me after he disconnected.

"Please tell me what is going on." I spoke when he grabbed my hand again.

"All of our guys are okay. Tank got a knife wound and Bobby stitched him up." he explained

"How?" I asked

"A couple of the guys working for Morelli and his cop buddies." Ranger sighed

"So, we don't have any of them?" I was afraid

"Conklin's wounded" he reminded me.

"But we don't have him?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Martin's dead." Ranger whispered quieter than the rest of our conversation.

"How?" I asked

"Matteo." he admitted as I nodded.

I just looked at him not knowing what to say. I was feeling pain in my chest again. My back was starting to ache and my headache was in full swing.

"How are you feeling?" asked a male voice.

I looked up to see a male nurse coming into the room. He came over to the bed and hovered above me.

"Hurts" I admitted

"You can control your own pain meds." He said as he pushed a button. "Just press here next time."

"Thank you" I told him

"Your call button is here. I'm Sebastian and I'll be your nurse through the night." he explained

"Thank you." I repeated

"Your voice sounds good. How's your breathing?" he pulled out a chart and started writing.

"Fine." I brushed him off.

"In the morning we will get you started on deep breathing exercises to make sure you don't get pneumonia. The doctor also wants you up and walking." he pulled out a needle. "I am giving you a shot to prevent blood clots. That's why you have the stockings on."

When he said this I suddenly realized I had stockings on my legs and feet. The nurse gave me the shot and I squeezed Ranger's hand. I hate shots.

"Keep the pillows propped up against her so she stays on her side." he was talking to Ranger. "Don't let her mess with that chest tube. We should be able to take it out tomorrow."

I looked at Ranger and he nodded to the nurse.

"The doctor is making her rounds and should be in here in a couple of minutes." Sebastian told us before he left.

"You okay?" Ranger asked when we were alone.

"I hate hospitals." I felt a tear escape and Ranger caught it before it finished it's trail down my cheek.

"I know Babe. I'm going to get you out of here as soon as I can." he promised

"I can't believe he shot me." I told him

"Believe it or not it was better him than Martin or Conklin." he stroked my hand

I glared at him. "I expected him to be a better shot. Aren't cops supposed to shoot to wound? Like in the leg or shoulder?"

" He was probably aiming for your shoulder but you were moving." he tried to help me understand.

"Just let me think he is a bad shot." I glared again

He tensed and said nothing. I watched his jaw tighten. He took a deep breath. "Just let me keep thinking he was aiming to wound."

"How's our patient?" A happy voice asked.

"She's doing good." Ranger told her

"Glad to see you awake Gwen. I'm Dr. Miller." She introduced herself when she was closer to my bed.

"I want to go home." I whined

"I bet you do. Unfortunately you need to be with us for a few more days." she gave me a smile and then began reading the nurse's notes

"Everything looks good. Do you or your husband have any questions for me?" she set down the chart.

"No." I answered as I started to feel the pain medication kick in. I yawned and Ranger smiled.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the beeping.

"She may experience a bit more pain than usual as I have limited her pain medication. As we wean her off of it you can substitute acetaminophen." I listened to her talk to Ranger.

"I should tell you we plan on signing her out tomorrow. We have our own private doctor and he's already setting up facilities for her." Ranger warned her

"Well, I don't recommend it Mr. Lopez but I understand. I would really like to keep her here to monitor her for at least another three days." she told him.

"The hospital causes her stress." Ranger explained.

"If your wife has an aversion to hospitals it may help her relax better in your home facility. But I can't recommend that. I would prefer she stay in the hospital." she told him.

I grabbed his hand with both of mine. I felt him kiss my hand as I started to drift off.

"It is important to reduce her stress." she told him.

"I will make sure she stays calm." Ranger agreed

"Glad to hear that. The babies are fine. We determined you're about three weeks along Mrs. Lopez." she spoke again.

My eyes flew open and focused on Ranger.


	42. Chapter 42-Almost

Chapter 42- Almost

He turned away from me for a second. "Thank you Dr. Miller."

"See you both in the morning." she said before leaving the room.

"Babies?" I whispered to Ranger

"They told me before they took you back for surgery. They assured me the surgery would be safe for them. There was a ten percent chance of miscarriage. When they brought you into the recovery unit they told me all three of you came out of the surgery well." he explained

"Babies? Three?" I whispered again.

"Twins. Our twins." he reached one hand out and laid it on my stomach. "And you. All three of you."

Tears rolled down my face. "Our twins." I repeated his words.

"Babe" he rubbed my stomach gently.

"I'm a bit overwhelmed right now." I tried to explain. "My ex-boyfriend shot me. I wasn't sure if I wanted any kids and now I'm pregnant with twins. I'm trying not to hyperventilate because basic breathing still hurts"

"It's a lot to deal with all at once." he pulled my hand up to kiss my fingers.

"You seem calm." I noticed

"I thought I lost you. You lost a lot of blood. You took a bullet through your lung." He stopped stroking my stomach and instead pressed his hand gently against it. "You..."

"Carlos." I felt more tears fall down my face.

"Then I had three of you to worry about. Four hours. That's how long you were in surgery. That gives a man a lot of time to think." he explained

"I'm sorry." I reminded him.

"I gave permission for them to do video-assisted thoracoscopic surgery. It's less invasive and has less recovery time. The doctor also said it was the best option for the babies and had less chance of infection." he had a lot to say.

I yawned again but tried to keep my eyes open. I studied his face and noticed he was in deep thought. "What's wrong?"

"It was a long four hours." he admitted. "Do you want to see?"

"See what?" I asked

"The ultra sound." he answered

"Okay." I nodded.

He retrieved the picture from the table that sat next to my bed. He took it gently in between his fingers and then held it in front of me. I wasn't quite sure what I was looking at. I was glad someone had circled the two little dots. I pulled the picture into my own hands and examined it. I looked up at him and saw him smiling back at me. Twins? Of course if had to be twins. I don't know why I was surprised. This is Ranger he is my super hero so of course he has super sperm.

He laughed "I don't know if super sperm exists."

I blushed. "Twins" I shook my head

"Are you going to keep saying that?" he asked

"It's hard to go to the land of denial when you know two babies are growing inside you. Crap Ra...Manuel, I didn't even know if I wanted to have one." I looked at the wall.

"Give it some time Babe." he squeezed my hand.

"I've got a little over eight months to get used to it right?" my nerves were not doing very well

"We're in this together." he kissed me. "You will be feeling better before you know it."

"I can' believe Morelli shot me." I told Tank as he sat next to me.

"I have plans for him." he assured me.

"Si" Hector nodded

"There's a long line." Tank agreed

"Give her some space." Bobby ordered as he came into the room behind them.

"Does everyone know?" I asked

"The guys need to know to protect you." he looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry I should have waited."

"The doctor told him when she talked about your surgery. We were all together." Tank explained.

"He couldn't have sent us away of he tried." Lester smiled

"It's okay." I assured him

Hector and Tank both nodded at me before they left.

I tried to sleep but it was hard. Someone was always coming in to check on me. They made me get up and do breathing exercises. I just wanted to get out of the hospital and get some peace. I wanted to sleep through the night without being woken up by nurses. I wanted to curl up into bed with Ranger. I wanted to find the doctor responsible for the devil's breath. I had too much to do and I couldn't do a damn thing being stuck in this hospital bed.

I barely remember arriving at my new temporary home. I woke up to Bobby checking my vitals and I felt my eyes wander to the window. I was propped up in the bed so I had a perfect view of the ocean. The new safe house where they had taken me was in Point Pleasant on the beach. There were giant windows in the bedroom and the view kept me calm. The windows reminded me of the house in Maine.

"Everything looks good. Let's sit up." Bobby put his hands on my beck and guided me up.

I swung my legs around until my feet hit the floor. I got to my feet and Bobby held my elbow as I moved around the room. I wanted to shove his hands away and yell at him that I already knew how to walk. I didn't because I was still in pain. I had only been at the house for a couple of hours. A private ambulance brought me to Belmar and then I was pulled into the back of an SUV for the final fifteen minutes it took to get to Point Pleasant. As soon as I was settled Ranger left to get me some of my things. I also asked him to bring back some food from Ella. I had missed her food.

"Doing good Steph." he started steering me back to the bed. "Let's do a breathing exercise."

I growled at him and he laughed. "I hate exercising."

"Which one?" I glared

"Let's do this one this time." he smiled

He handed me a plastic contraption with a thick straw. I blew in and the three multi-colored balls rose to the middle where Bobby had me hold them. I had to repeat this again. I looked at the dresser that held several other little machines like this one. Each one of them had a straw and held different items to blow and hold. One looked like a plunger and another had something that looked like a stopper. Lester had lots of jokes about the ones that contained balls. He even found me one that had only blue balls. That machine had him laughing much longer than was necessary.

"Well done." he told me as he took the machine to set back onto the dresser.

"Bobby?" I called for him

"What's up?" he moved over into one of the three chairs that had been pulled up beside the bed.

"How long before I can move around on my own?" I asked

He grabbed my hand and smiled. "You can move around."

"You know what I mean." I glared

"You're going to be mainly in the bed for the next five days. Then you can get back to mostly normal." he squeezed my hand.

"Mostly?" I tried to raise one eyebrow.

"Step this was a major injury. The most serious one you have ever had. You will spend the next few days in his bed. During the day you need to move around every couple of hours and do your breathing exercises." his face turned serious "Please consider how all of us feel. While you went through all of this we had to watch it. It wasn't easy on anyone, so you need to expect some over protective behavior for a while,"

"And then? After five days?" I pushed for more answers ignoring is other comments.

"You can do more walking and moving around. You will still be in a lot of pain. It will take at least four weeks to fully recover." he informed me

I dropped my head back deeper into the pillow and focused on the ceiling. "The thirty days."

"No one cares especially not Ranger." he told me

"But..." I looked back at his face.

"Stephanie. You are not turning yourself in while you are in this condition. You just had major surgery. You're pregnant with twins." he rolled his eyes at me.

"Who knows?" I asked

"Just the core team. I am handling your medical care so of course I need to know. We told you the doctor told us in the hospital before your surgery." he paused for a second and slanted his head. "Are you upset that we know?"

"No. Not at all." I patted his hand. "You're my family."

"Yeah, these babies are going to have many uncles." he smiled

"It's a little scary." I told Bobby as he chuckled.

"Hey beautiful." Lester came in the room smiling.

"Hey Les." I returned his smile.

"You scared the shit out of us." he reached my side and grabbed my hand.

"I'm okay." I squeezed his hand

"Good because if you didn't make it there would have been a blood bath in Trenton" he gave me a wicked smile.

I shook my head. "I still can't believe Morelli shot me."

"You only shoot the ones you love." Lester tried to joke

I gave him my best Burg glare. "Don't go there."

"Aww you don't want to marry sweet Joseph. He's your last chance at a happy life." He mimicked my mother.

"I wish I could call her and tell her that her precious Joseph shot me." we both laughed

"I came up here to tell you that Ranger called and said Matteo was on his way to visit." he squeezed my hand. "Ranger gave him the address but I think it's a bad idea."

"We can trust him." I assured Lester

"Can we? That Lorenzo guy? He turned up dead this morning." he informed me

"How?" I asked

"Sleeping with the fishes." he smiled "Seriously he turned up in the Delaware. They found him by the Trenton Makes bridge. One shot right between the eyes."

"Any suspects?" I asked

"Not a one according to TPD." he winked

"oh Boy." I took a deep breath and then winced.

"Take it easy beautiful." he moved the hair away from my forehead. "When this is all over I hope you consider a desk job."

"No more bounty hunting? Is that a demand?" I was teasing him because there is no way in hell I would go back to that now that I had babies to worry about.

"I've learned never to demand anything from you Steph. I think you've all taught us that lesson over and over again. I just want you safe." he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Awww you were worried about me." I teased him.

His face got serious. "I thought we were going to lose you."

"I'm here and I'm okay. You're going to get sick of me." I smiled at him.

"That's never going to happen. You are the Rangeman mascot." he winked

"Mascot? What the hell?" I glared

"You make everyone happy. You represent us and you are one of a kind." he rubbed my hand

"Okay. But don't call me a mascot again." I warned

"How about Range Babe? Sunshine? Angel?" he suggested

"I'll stick with beautiful from you at least." I winked at him

"Sounds good to me Beautiful." he pulled away from me and stood up when his phone rang.

"Yo"

"Alone?"

"The Aperta?"

"Send him in"

"Matteo?" I asked when Lester disconnected.

"Yes. He's alone." he explained

"Is that safe for him?" I furrowed my brows.

"I'm afraid not. There are probably a lot of people that would love to take a shot at him." he shook his head. "You have a strange effect on people."

"Huh?" I asked

"You constantly put your life on the line to help others. It makes those who love you want to protect you at any cost." Lester explained

"That's insane." I shook my head.

"Don't think for one minute there isn't a guy at Rangeman who would have gladly taken Morelli's bullet to protect you." his expression was dead serious.

"I don't want that." I looked away. "I can't imagine any of you getting hurt especially if it was because of me."

"That's even more reason to do it." he paused "Ranger was a wreck while you were in surgery. I have never seen him like that. Hector was scarier than usual."

"It's all okay now. So everyone can relax and get back to their normal lives." I assured him

Just then I heard a phone ring from across the room. It was my latest burner phone. Lester looked at me and I nodded. He crossed the floor and picked it up to answer it.

"Hello"

"Yes sir she's right here. I'll get her."

He walked over to me and whispered "Ramos" before he handed me the phone.

"Alex?" I asked

"Stephi mou." I could hear his smile through the phone

"How are you?" I asked him

"Better now that I hear your voice. I heard that malaka shot you." he sounded worried (asshole/jerk)

"I'm fine now. Just on bed rest for a while." I explained

"That makes me happy to hear you are well. Is there anything I can do for you?" he inquired

"Not right now." I didn't want to tell him about the doctor. I wanted to handle that investigation myself.

"Do you want me to take care of the cop?" he asked

"No I still need him. I think he has some answers I need. But I appreciate the offer." I smiled

"Anything you need you let me know." he informed me

"I do have a question and it has nothing to do with me. I don't have any right to ask. " I took as much of a deep breath as possible.

"Tell me." he commanded

"Is there bad blood between your family and the Grizoli family because of Terri?" I anxiously waited for his response.

He laughed "No. Perhaps a little tension. She acted on her own. I found out when Matteo called me. I think it will all turn out well between our families. We have a common aly and some common enemies."

"I just don't want to cause any problems." I admitted

"You could never be a problem." I imagined him winking me.

"Thank you Alex." I smiled again.

"Take care Stephi mou. If you need an escape you know Greece always awaits you." he reminded me

"I appreciate it." I told him and we disconnected.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Lester went over and opened it a crack. He saw who it was and then opened it all the way as Matteo came in. He came straight to the side of my bed and then froze. He reached out tentatively and took my hand. He smiled but it wasn't with dimples. It was forced and we both knew it. Lester walked back over to me and grabbed my other hand.

"See you later Beautiful." Lester kissed my hand before he released it.

He gave Matteo a warning look and then left the door open a crack before he left.

"Il mio Stephanie! How are you?" Matteo asked

"Fine." I lied

"You're anything but fine." he sighed

"I'm getting better. It was scary when I couldn't breath. Now I just get pains in my chest and back. I have to mostly stay in bed and I have to do stupid breathing exercises." I whined

He laughed "Now you sound more like yourself."

"A complainer?" I teased

"Sometimes." he admitted with a smirk.

"Matteo, what are you doing?" I got serious.

"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow

"Lorenzo." I whispered

He shook his head and rose to his feet. "Many reasons. He challenged me in public. He disrespected you." he sighed

"Matteo..." I began

"He gave you up. He told Martin the address to the safe house. This is my fault." He looked down at his feet.

"It's not your fault." I tried to tell him and then a thought hit me. "Is that why you came alone today?"

He nodded "I won't take any chances with your life again."

"You're not thinking right. It's not safe for you to travel alone anymore." he heard the concern in my voice.

"It's worth it. You're worth it. It's my fault you're in pain. From what I hear you almost died." he shook his head

"I almost died?" I asked

"No one told you?" he asked

"uhm...I think you better explain." I suggested

"It's not my place. I shouldn't have..." he paced

"Tell me." I demanded.

"You lost a lot of blood. Your heart stopped." he sounded choked up

"Who told you this?" I asked

"Bobby. Ranger had him call me. I asked for all of the details. You flat-lined in the hospital. They used a defibrillator." he explained

"No one told me this." I was in shock

"Probably didn't want to worry you. I shouldn't have said anything." he stared out the window.

"It's okay." I assured him

"Tell me how you found out about Lorenzo." I asked

"After leaving you last time he was still talking about you. Joey is my right hand man. I grew up with him and brought him here from Sciliy. He overheard him and followed him. He saw him meet with Martin and we figured out he gave him the address." he hesitated. "When they met again to exchange money we took care of it."

I tilted my head back and tears filled my eyes. "Matteo. I don't want you to live like this. I don't want you to do these things to protect me."

"My loyalty to you won't change. It's just luck that I haven't found Conklin and especially Morelli." he warned

"I need Morelli alive. I need more information from him. I also owe him a knee to the balls." I smiled

"I would love to be there to see that." the dimpled finally came out.

"Thank you for being my friend." I held out my hand

"My pleasure." he smiled as he crossed the room and took my hand in his.

"I want to tell you something before you hear it from anyone else." I hesitated

"What is it?" he was concerned

"It's just that...well uhm I'm pregnant." I finally spit it out.

His eyes grew wide. "Okay, I'll admit I'm surprised."

"Morelli made me get pregnant." I tried to explain.

"What? How could that happen? You're not telling me you..." he looked confused and disgusted at the same time.

I laughed "NO! HELL NO!"

"Then what exactly do you mean?" he waited patiently.

"He sabotaged my birth control shots." I finally answered.

"Wow! I am surprised at the lengths he will go to." he shook his head

"Yeah, this was a little unexpected." I sighed

"You will be a loving mother." he smiled slightly

"Uncle Matt?" I teased

He nodded "In time."

Then it hit me. "Oh Matteo! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to infer I could ever replace Nicole. I was just trying to get across how I felt...I was trying to let you know that I never want to lose your friendship."

He patted my hand. "I knew what you meant."

He looked at the window and then back at me. "I'm not there yet Stephanie, but I will be."

"I am sure of it." I smiled "Hey maybe you can be the Godfather." I spoke the last word with a dark deep voice.

We both laughed out loud. "Wait until I get my pinky ring." he teased

"Ow." I clutched my chest

"Are you okay?" he stilled

"Too much laughing." I smiled.

"I guess that's my cue. I am only a phone call away." he reminded me

"Thank you. Now get out of here and get back with your men. I don't want you traveling alone." I ordered

He kissed my hand and winked. "Yes ma'am."

"I'm serious. Take care of yourself." I warned him as he headed for the door.

"I will. You just take care of yourself. Rest." he ordered as he pulled open the door.

"I will." I promised before he disappeared.

I watched Matteo go out the door. He left it wide open and Lester came in with a smile. He came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Everything okay? You need me to kick some ass?" he offered

"No, but I would like to go out there on that balcony. I need some air." I gestured towards the glass doors.

He pulled out his phone and I listened.

"Taking Beautiful out to the balcony." then he disconnected.

I gave him a questioning look but he simply held out his hands I took them and he gently pulled me out of the bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out onto the balcony. There were two lounge chairs and he gently helped me down into one. He grabbed my legs and slid them up so I was reclined. I took in a breath and sighed as the salt air reached my senses. I felt my body completely relax.

"The beach suits you." he smiled

"So pretty." I looked out at the sunset.

"Not pretty. Beautiful." he said as I glanced at him.

"Shut up." I smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I looked down onto the beach and noticed two men in black. They both carried some type of gun that looked like a machine gun. They were looking around and seemed to be completely aware of their surroundings.

"What is that?" I asked

"The reason I announced our move. You can not go out onto the balcony without letting someone know." he explained as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Beautiful don't fight it. He needs this peace of mind." he pleaded

"Ranger?" I asked

"Yes." he quickly agreed.

"I need you to tell me what happened when Morelli shot me. I passed out for a while." I adjusted in my seat until I was on my side.

"You don't need to know all of the details." he assured me.

"Please?" I begged

He sighed "You would be really good with interrogations. It's hard to tell you no."

"So?" I prompted him.

"It was bad" he scrubbed his face with both hands.

I waited quietly for him to continue. He turned away from me and stared out into the ocean for a couple of minutes before he began.

"You lost a lot of blood. It was scary watching Bobby work on you. Watching you try to breath and be in such pain. We all felt pretty helpless. I have seen a lot of injuries in the field. Nothing affected me as much as when I watched you lying there suffering."

He paused and I kept my mouth shut as I waited for him to continue. I stared out at the water and closed my eyes as I took in another breath of the salty air.

"Ranger rode in the ambulance. Bobby and I followed. We waited in the hall when they brought you into one of the ER trauma rooms." he blew out a deep breath. "When those machines went crazy..."

He pulled up his knee and rested his elbow on it. He dropped his head into his hand and looked away from me.

"They were hurrying around you and Ranger was ...well he wanted to get to you. We tried to hold him back but he made it into the room just as they yelled clear. Bobby and I each had one arm. His entire body jumped when they shocked you."

He shivered and then ran his hand through his hair. He leaned back and looked up at the sky. He ran both hands through his hair. They wrapped around his face and steepled in front of his lips. He turned his way sideways and looked at me.

"They shocked you twice. When they did the second one he dropped to his knees. He just kept whispering 'no, please God no'. Never seen him so hurt. Legitimately torn up. This is my mentor, my boss, my cousin, my hero and I respect him more than any man I've ever known. He is always so calm and controlled. I don't know what he would have done if you didn't make it. " he shuttered. "I don't want to ever think about him losing you."

I finally had to speak. "I'm so sorry. Sorry I put you all through that. I am especially sorry Ranger had to suffer so much." I felt tears sliding down my face.

He laughed "It's definitely not your fault."

His eyes grew serious again. "I never thought I would see my cousin fall in love. I never thought I would see him want to settle down. I have also never seen him in so much pain."

"I don't know what to say." I admitted

He paused and waited for me to look at him.

"Tell me you love him back." he pleaded

"Oh Les. I love him. I've always been in love with him. We were both afraid to admit it. Both afraid of being hurt and wanting to protect the other. We got past all of that now. We are all in now. I won't hurt him." I assured him. "I can't imagine my life without him."

He got up and came over to the chair. He knelt down on the deck next to my chair. He pulled both of my hands into his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or say you would do anything bad to my cousin."

"I know." a tear fell down my face. "I feel terrible he had to go through that whole thing."

"What whole thing?" Ranger walked out onto the deck. "You proposing Cuz? She's already taken."

Ranger swung his leg around the back of the chair and I sat up as he slid in behind me. He pulled me back against his chest gently and rested his hands on my stomach. I leaned back against him and sighed as Lester got to his feet. He smiled at us and gave Ranger a fist bump before heading back inside.

"Everything go okay with Matteo?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I told him about being pregnant. I didn't want him to find out from someone else." I explained

"Understandable." he agreed

"Lorenzo was the one that gave away the safe house to Martin." I informed him

"Figured it was something like that when he took care of them both." his voice was soft near my ear.

"Did you find out who the other guys were that helped at the safe house?" I asked

"Just some hired hands from Stark Street. No other cops were involved." he let me know

"How are you able to run all around Trenton?" I asked

"They're not really actively looking for either one of us right now. Morelli and Conklin are both on leave from the job and no one is really pushing it right now. You aren't a priority so we are okay." he explained

"So I can go out and about?" I asked

"Babe"

"You know I am going to feel caged in." I reminded him

"That's why I chose this house. You have the beach and a great balcony. It won't be for too long." he assured me.

"I almost died?" I asked him

He hesitated as he rubbed my belly. "Yeah"

"You didn't tell me." I bit my lower lip.

"I didn't see the need. You have a lot going on. I didn't want to add to your worry and stress." he explained

"What about your worry and stress?" I asked

"You just take care of your self and our babies." he kissed my neck

"I'm sorry." I whispered

"For what?" he asked

"Sorry you had to go through that." I sighed

"Babe, it's not your fault. I just..." he hesitated "I just never went through anything like that in my life. I have been worried about you in the past. I have been worried I might lose you when you were kidnapped or hurt. But this? This was different. I really thought you weren't going to make it."

"I did. I did make it. I'm here with you and we are going to have twins. Freaking twins. I still can't believe it." I shook my head

"We will be fine. You will be a great mom." he kissed my jaw. "I guess we should discuss marriage." he suggested.

"I don't want to be Rachel." I blew out a breath.

He adjusted us so that we were facing each other. "Babe, you could never be Rachel. That was a one night stand. I never loved her. I never even spent the night with her. We love each other. We are in a committed relationship."

I leaned my forehead into his chest. "How did this happen? I wasn't sure if I even wanted marriage or kids. Now look at me. I'm in a relationship. I'm pregnant and now we are talking marriage. Did you forget I am a fugitive? I could get picked up any day now and go to jail for thirty to life."

"Not gonna happen. I told you that." he kissed the top of my head. "Right now we just focus on keeping you stress free."

"Please don't go after Morelli or Conklin on your own." I begged

"In the past I would already be hunting for them. My life is different now. I have so much to lose now. I won't let my temper or need for revenge determine the path we take next." he kissed the top of my head again.

"Everything's gonna change now." I looked up and he placed a kiss on my lips.

"For the better I think." he gave me that 200 watt smile.

"Hey Boss." Tank walked out onto the balcony.

"Report." Ranger ordered

"Sid Worley called. He wants to set up a meeting with Bomber." he explained

"More tomatoes?" I joked

"Did he give any place or time?" Ranger asked

"He's waiting for her to call back." he answered

"Okay thanks. Everything else okay? Any word on our friends?" Ranger kept rubbing my belly.

"Nothing. Matteo and Ramos are asking around. All of our people are asking around." Tank sighed

"What is it?" Ranger asked him

"I'm worried about the men." he sat down on the other chair.

"Why?" Ranger wondered

"They're taking what happened really hard. They're walking around Haywood like zombies. Constantly talking about how bad Steph looked in the hospital. All wanting revenge. And most of them don't even know she's pregnant." Tank sighed

"But..." I felt awful

"Not your fault." Ranger reminded me

"Can you get everyone in a conference room? I can skype in and tell everyone I am doing so much better and thanks for all of the well wishes? Will that help?" I offered

"Can't hurt." Tank shrugged

"Set it up for tomorrow. Call Sergio and see if we can get the restaurant tomorrow for a couple of hours. Then call Sid and tell him Steph will meet him for lunch at Sergio's a noon." Ranger ordered

"The one in Belmar?" Tank asked as Ranger nodded "Consider it done."

Tank got up to leave and then turned back to plant a kiss on the top of my head. I smiled up at him and he winked before leaving.


	43. Chapter 43-Rita's Story

Chapter 43- Rita's Story

I got up early in the morning. Well, early for me. Ranger helped me take a shower and I slid into a loose fitting sun dress. I tamed my hair and swiped on some mascara before I was ready to make my call. Ranger set up a lap top on a desk in the bedroom and connected me to the Skype call. Hector had set up a lap top in the conference room and I spent about a half an hour with the guys dropping in when they could to chat with me. It seemed to help calm them, but I was sure it definitely helped me. I had missed my family and I couldn't wait until I could get back to tell them they would all be uncles. I didn't tell them during the call because I wanted to wait until I could tell them all in person. After everything I was still clinging to some hope that I would eventually be able to come back home. At the very least I had to put on a hopeful face for them.

"You okay Babe?" Ranger asked me when the call was disconnected.

"Yeah." I sighed as I climbed back into the bed.

He moved in next to me and laid on his side with his head propped up. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was watching me. He was waiting for me to talk.

"I hate that you know?" I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling

"What?" he asked

"I hate that you wait patiently." I pouted

He laughed "Oh really?"

"Yes. No. I'm envious. I don't have your patience or your calm attitude." I sighed as I turned to look at him.

"I'm not always calm and patient." he reminded me

"I hate this. I hate whining to you again about how all of this sucks. I feel helpless. The Burg and I have a hate hate relationship. My only family is all men who scare the crap out of men and inspire women to walk into walls. Conklin and Morelli are on the loose. I'm stuck in a safe house. I don't know what Sid has to say. Morelli shot me. You love me. I'm pregnant with twins..." I rambled

"Whoa." he held up his hand and then gave me a quick kiss.

"Steph relax. One thing at a time. Of course when you try to think about everything all at once it's overwhelming." his hand stroked my cheek as he spoke

"But..." I pouted

"You feel like the whole Burg hates you and you hate them right back. So what's the problem here?" he asked

"Nothing I guess. Just sucks it has to be that way." I told him

"Would you change it all?" he asked

"Nah not really." I admitted

"Is it really a bad thing to have a loyal and loving group of people that you have chosen for your family? Does it really matter to you how others see them?" he continued with his questions.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not. I know how lucky I am to have all of the guys in my life."

"Are you really 'stuck' here? Is it a terrible place to be?" he asked as he gestured to the room around us.

"Of course not. This house is beautiful. The balcony and the beach are perfect." I couldn't fight the smile that was on my face.

"As for Sid we will find out in a few hours. Morelli and Conklin? They will get what they have coming in the end." he paused "Onto the best part. I DO love you and you ARE pregnant with our babies." he smiled and kissed me again.

"I hate it when you're always right." I teased after our kiss.

"Not always." he winked as he climbed out of the bed. "You do your breathing treatment while I make some plans."

Ranger had spent the morning planning out our lunch with Sid. He was treating the whole thing like one of his ops. He had Cal and Hal in one car outside and Brett and Vince in another. Lester and Bobby inside the restaurant. Hector would be in the kitchen listening to a wire I would be wearing. Tank would be joining Ranger and I at the table. He wasn't willing to leave anything up to chance.

"Are you sure this isn't overkill?" I asked him as we pulled into the lot.

"If I had another ten men here it wouldn't be too much Babe." he grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips. "I have always worried about losing you. Then after Morelli shot you...and now with my babies?" He closed his eyes and took a breath.

I pulled his hand to my lips. "I know Carlos. I know."

"Just promise me you will be careful." he pled

"I know I have made many bad choices in my life. I know I have risked you, your men and myself many times. Things are different now. I promise you I will protect our babies with everything I have. I will follow your orders when it comes to my safety." I assured him

"Follow my orders?" he raised his eyebrow

"When it comes to my safety."I shook my head and then glared at him. "Don't get used to it Carlos."

"I know better than that Babe." he placed a sweet gentle kiss on my lips.

"I'm nervous." I confided

"Don't be. How are your Spidey senses doing?" he asked as his thumb stroked my hand

"I got nothing." I shrugged

"I hope the babies get your Spidey senses." he let go of my hand and stroked my cheek with his finger. "And your eyes."

"And your smile." I moved my head to kiss his finger.

He kissed me gently and then his tongue parted my lips and the kiss became deeper and more passionate. My hands flew to his shirt to pull him closer. His hands were in my hair massaging my head as he kissed me. I felt all of his emotions and love poured into this kiss. I had to pull away sooner than I would have liked to so that I could regain my breath. He kept his hands in my hair and his lips were still so close to mine that when he spoke I felt then brush against me.

"I love you." his voice came out in a whisper

"I love you too." I smiled and pulled back more.

"What?" he was curious about my smile.

"I never thought I would get used to saying that to anyone. Those three words used to be the hardest ones to say. Now with you, they flow freely. I could tell you a hundred times a day and it would never be enough to tell you how deeply I feel for you." I admitted

He cupped my face in both hands and kissed me again. His hands moved down to my shoulders and then slipped to my back. He rubbed it gently as he pulled me closer to him. I felt some pain and winced as he pulled away quickly. I leaned forward and planted one smacking kiss on his lips.

"It's okay." I assured him

"I would do anything to make love to you right now Babe." We both leaned back into our seats away from each other.

"I want you bad." I agreed.

"Okay it's 11:45. We better go in now before I lose control." he smiled

"Ranger Manoso lose control?" I teased

"Damn I can't wait to make you Stephanie Manoso." He kissed me quick and then pulled away to unbuckle his seat belt.

"Maybe I won't want to change my name." I teased as he froze. "Wait? What? You're going to be all macho about this?"

"No." a smile slowly krept up and filled his face. "You didn't argue about being married to me."

"Hey!" I called after him as he got out of the car and closed the door behind him.

He walked around the front of the car and opened my door for me. He held out his hand and I took it as he gently pulled me out onto my feet. I grabbed my chest a little trying to stop the pain that came from the movement. He looked at me with concern but knew better than to say anything. I'm quite sure by now he was sick of saying I'm fine. I know I am too stubborn for my own good but this meeting needs to happen. I refuse to be a fugitive when I have these babies. I also needed to be free before I could marry Ranger. I had been thinking a lot about becoming Stephanie Manoso lately and I hadn't had one panic attack about it. I guess I was getting a little ahead of myself since he never asked. It just suddenly seemed like our marriage was inevitable.

Ranger took my hand and led me through the restaurant. The lights were dim and there was low music playing. It was a Sinatra tune that made me think of my dad. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Ranger motioned me to slide into a chair with my back to the wall. He slid in on one side and Tank was on my other. I rested both hands on the table and played with my rings. I should ask Ranger if they needed to come off now. The problem was I have gotten used to them and would feel empty without them on my finger.

Tank cleared his throat and I looked up to see Sid and Rita coming in together. He was leading her with his hand behind her back. I forced a smile as they got closer. Tank and Ranger both stood up and I stayed in my seat. I started to put my hand on the arm of the chair to steady myself and Sid waved me off with his hand.

"Please don't hurt yourself Stephanie. We heard about your injury." he moved closer and held out his hand to both Tank and Ranger

Everyone reintroduced themselves and Sid held out a chair for Rita. Her eyes had dark circles underneath and they were red and puffy. She was not only missing sleep but she had been doing a lot of crying. I studied her face but she wouldn't look up at me. Her eyes were focused on the table. Sid pushed in her seat and she rested one hand on top o the table. As soon as Sid was in his seat he clasped her hand with his own.

"Thank you for meeting with us." he nodded

"Is everything okay?" I asked him

"No." he took a deep breath

"What is it?" I asked

"There's a lot of people at this table." Sid glanced at both Ranger and Tank.

"We are only having this conversation face to face because Stephanie trusts you." Ranger cautioned Sid.

"Your men frisked us at the door. I don't mean her any harm." Sid promised

"I appreciate that but her safety is my number one concern." Ranger explained

"It's just..." Sid sighed "This is a sensitive conversation."

I noticed Sid gently toss his head to the side. It seemed as is he was indicating Rita needed the privacy. I patted Ranger's hand and nodded to him when he looked at me.

"Tank" Ranger nodded to him.

Tank rose to his feet and kissed the top of my head. "I'm right here Steph."

He stepped away from the table and sat at the bar. He stayed less than twenty feet from us and kept his eyes on me. I gave him a smile and mouthed thank you to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ranger told Sid as he brought my attention back to the table.

Sid looked at Rita and she nodded. "It's not my story to tell, but I did encourage Rita to come and talk to you."

I looked at her face and we all waited. Finally she took her eyes off of the table and looked up at me. "I'm sorry."

A tear slowly slid down her cheek and I waited for her to continue. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Any of what?" I asked her gently.

"This whole mess. It's nothing I ever wanted to happen." she tried to explain.

"What mess?" I gently pushed

"You on the run and now shot. I just..." her lips tightened

"It's not your fault." I tried to console her.

"It is my fault. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." she began "Or maybe I got what I deserved for being careless."

"No Rita. Don't say that." Sid wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.

She leaned into his hug for a few seconds and then slowly pulled herself away. She reached for the glass of water that sat in front of her and took a drink. Sid couldn't take his eyes off of her. His eyes were filled with worry and concern. I watched her carefully as she took several deep breaths.

"Well, anyway. Right around Christmas time I go to each neighbor and drop off some homemade fudge." a slight smile crept across her face. "I enjoy it and I like to hope it brings joy to others during the holiday season."

"I'm sure it does." I gave her a smile.

"Well..." she stiffened and the smile disappeared. "I am a foolish old woman. The world is not such a safe place anymore. My son tells me I am too naive."

We all waited again. She was struggling with every sentence. I felt sorry for this woman who was trying so desperately to keep it together. I wanted to reach out to her, but I felt like I needed to hear her story. Everything inside was screaming at me to be quiet and let her speak.

"I went to Jeremy Latty's house. I didn't really know him very well. He hadn't lived on the block for long and I had only seen him coming and going. I had seen his girlfriend with him sometimes. Most of us seniors on the street knew each other, but there were also a few single people and a couple of young families."

I already had an idea of what might be coming. Ranger set his hand on my thigh and I placed mine on top of his. I took as deep of a breath as I could without causing myself any pain. I waited for her to talk again. I didn't want to ask questions yet or interrupt her as she told her story. I watched Sid's hand caress her shoulder trying to offer her some comfort.

"Jeremy didn't answer the door. I didn't know it at the time but it was his brother Keith." she closed her eyes for a second and then continued. "He seemed nice enough and invited me in for some coffee to thank me for the fudge."

She paused and we all waited for what we knew was coming. Her tears fell slowly and I watched her chest move. It quaked a few times before she went on.

"I should have known better. You don't go into a stranger's home. I should have known." she sniffled a bit as a few more tears fell down her cheeks.

"It didn't take long for me to realize I needed to get out of there. I explained I needed to get going to make more deliveries. But when I went to leave he blocked my way. I haven't been touched by a man since my husband passed away ten years ago." her body shuttered and a sob escaped her lips.

"Rita, you don't have to tell me anymore." I assured her

"He raped me. I was helpless. It was humiliating. I never in my whole life imagined I would put myself into such a bad situation." she shook her head as the tears flowed freely.

"It wasn't your fault." I heard Ranger's voice beside me and looked at him in surprise. I didn't expect him to say anything.

"I shouldn't have gone alone. Sid and I had become really good friends and he had offered to make the deliveries with me but I wanted to be independent." she shook her head.

"I should have gone with her anyway." Sid muttered as he shook his head.

"Neither one of you should blame yourselves. Latty was a vile and disgusting man." I was holding back tears when Rita was speaking but now I felt anger seep through my body.

"My son." she sighed "He knew something was wrong. He kept pestering me to tell him what it was. Finally in March I told him what had happened. He went over to the Latty house and found out Keith had moved out. Apparently he and his brother had a falling out." she explained

"Danny took me to the police station and we filled out a complaint." she informed us

"Which police station?" Ranger asked.

"We went to Trenton because Danny knew someone there." she explained

"Who did he know?" I asked

"Robyn uhm Robyn Russel. He had treated her at an urgent care facility once. He isn't at one particular hospital or office. He is a floater because of all of the humanitarian visits he makes. It's impossible for him to settle down with one hospital or practice." she explained as a hint of pride twinkled in her eyes

"So, you gave your statement to Robyn?" I asked

"She had us speak to one of the detectives but I forget his name. " she pondered "Good looking Italian boy. I think he said his name was Joseph."

"Morelli?" I asked "Joseph Morelli?"

"Yes. That's him. He explained that Keith Latty now lived in Atlantic City so he wanted me to speak to a detective from that department as well. " Sid handed Rita a handkerchief and she wiped her eyes as she spoke.

"Do you remember that Detective's name?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"It was like a first name." she looked around as she tried to remember the name.

"Harris?" I asked her. I needed to give her a small test to make sure she wasn't just agreeing easily.

"No, that's not right." she rested her hand on her chin and looked off to the side. Then it seemed as if a light bulb clicked. "Martin. That was his name. Detective Martin."

"How did that conversation go?" Ranger asked her.

"I just gave him the same statement as the first detective. After that they asked to speak to Danny in private and said they would get back to me." she explained.

"Did your son tell you what they spoke about?" I asked

"He told me they would do their best to investigate. I don't think any of them had any hope of seeing Latty go to court." she shrugged

"Why?" I asked

"Danny. He seemed upset. He said the two detectives had warned him that these types of cases were difficult to prosecute." she sniffled but her tears were gone.

"This all happened in March?" I was trying to make sense of everything in my head.

"I didn't speak to the detectives until closer to the end of April." she admitted

"I think Danny may have had something to do with Keith's murder." Sid took over. "That's why I asked Rita to come and speak with you."

"I appreciate that. I know this wasn't easy." I told them both. "I'm still just trying to process all of this information."

"Rita hasn't questioned her son and we don't know if or how he is involved. But, we both know it's wrong. It's wrong to watch you suffer and get in trouble for something you didn't do. Danny may not have done anything wrong, but he is involved in all of this in some way. That I am sure of." he explained

"I really appreciate that." I assured him. "I know this whole meeting must be difficult for you both."

"I'm not the kind of woman who wants to hurt anyone. I admit I did think of hurting Latty, but I could never go through with something like that." Rita paused. "I will never forget the look on my Danny's face when I told him. He was devastated, disgusted and very angry."

"I don't blame him for feeling angry and disgusted with Latty." I agreed

"But he has to take responsibility if he had any part in this. He can't leave Stephanie to pay for something he did. What makes you even think it's all connected?" Ranger asked

"When you came over to my place and he came in." Sid took a deep breath. "It was how he acted when you were there and when you left."

"What happened when we left?" I asked

"He was in a hurry to get Rita out of there. He asked me if I said anything to Stephanie. I asked him what he was talking about and he said don't invite you over again. He thought we were being sneaky behind his back. I could never get him to really explain what he thought we were being sneaky about. He was suddenly paranoid and desperate to escape. He mumbled something about Latty staying dead and that's what really made me sure he was involved." Sid explained

"How did he even know Stephanie? How did he think she was related to anything having to do with Latty?" Ranger asked

"That's my fault." Sid sighed "He saw her at my house and asked about her. I explained that she was bond enforcement and looking for Latty. That was the day that Latty was killed."

"That's not your fault." I assured him

"I'm so sorry." Rita sniffled

"Where is your son now?" Ranger asked

"I don't know. Like Sid said he was acting different after he saw you both. When we got back to the house he asked me a million questions about why you were both at Sid's place. I couldn't get him to listen to me. He was sure you were both out to get him. He wasn't acting like himself. He was very paranoid. After a while he finally said he had some errands to run and hasn't been home since." Rita confessed.

"Do you think he left the county?" Ranger asked.

Rita shrugged "I'm not sure. I feel awful about this whole thing."

"Don't feel awful. You haven't done anything wrong." I reached across the table for her hand. "I am so grateful that you came here today and so humbled that you trusted me by telling me what happened to you."

Rita glanced at Sid. "You were right."

"Right about what?" I asked

She turned back to look at me. "You are a good person Stephanie."

"Thank you." I whispered as I squeezed her hand.

"What's the plan now?" Sid asked us

"No plan. We just wait. We'll check to see if he left the country. If not we wait. We only want to talk to him." Ranger explained.

"Rita's staying at my house for now. I have a guest room." Sid told me

"That's probably a good idea. It usually helps to have a friend around." I was thinking of Ranger and all of the times his friendship had comforted me or made me feel safe.

"Rita? I'd like to ask you please to reach out to myself or Stephanie if you hear from your son." Ranger told the older woman.

"Of course I will. I need to make this all right." she nodded

"No. You have done everything right. There is nothing for you to fix. We need to talk to your son so he can tell us about the police officers he spoke to." I explained to her.

"You think they had something to do with this? Maybe it wasn't Danny?" she seemed to perk up a bit as she considered the new thought.

"We can't be sure about anything until we talk to your son." Ranger gave her a small smile.

"Are you going to hurt him?" she spoke in a whisper as she looked at Ranger.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I just need to find out what happened so Stephanie won't have to suffer for something she didn't do." Ranger explained to her.

Rita nodded "Okay, if he gets in touch with me I will explain that you just want to talk to him. You just need information from him."

"Rita. I know you've already helped us so much and I don't have any right to ask you for something else..."I began

"What is it dear?" she asked

"Can you please call us when you see him next? Before you explain that we want to talk to him? It may send him off running again and then none of us will find out what he knows." I explained

She thought for a minute and then nodded. "Okay. I will do that."

Ranger and I both nodded as Rita slowly pushed back her chair. Sid rose to his feet and finished pulling her chair away from the table. Ranger stood and shook hands with both of them. I pulled myself up and walked around the table. I gently hugged Rita and thanked her. Sid smiled and nodded at me as he wrapped his arm around Rita's shoulders. Ranger and I both stood silent as we watched them walk out. I sighed and moved closer to him until our shoulders were touching. he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple.

Tank came over to us and he and Ranger exchanged nods. Tank walked away and I waited for Ranger to explain.

"We are going to have to keep someone on them. We can't just trust she will turn over her son to us." he finally told me

"Now what?" I asked him

"For now we wait. We have tons of people looking for Conklin, Morelli and Davidson. We have Lynn in the safe-house. Lester and Javier took her to the TPD station today to file a complaint." Ranger explained as he ushered me to the exit.

"I hate waiting." I pouted.

"Babe"

*****************************************************NOTES***************************************

I'm sorry that I have been slow in putting out these chapters. I really hate to make you wait more than 3-4 days tops. It shouldn't take me more than 3-4 chapters to sew everything up so please be patient. I own a martial arts school and have summer camps going on over the summer and a big tournament. I will do my best to finish this quickly. I already have two more stories that need to be pulled out of my mind and on to the pages.

Thank you for your great reviews and your patience!


	44. Chapter 44- Doctor's Appointment

Chapter 44- Doctor's appointment

After the meeting with Rita and Sid I found myself severely depressed. It all seemed so hopeless. If Danny was the one who set me up and I could prove it then she would lose her son to jail. I was feeling guilty for that possible outcome. Ranger served me dinner on the balcony. We ate Ella's Lasagna followed by her pineapple upside down cake. It was delicious and I had truly missed her food but even that amazing dinner couldn't pull me out of my slump. We ate in silence and Ranger didn't seem to mind. I let my head fall back against the chair and stared out into the ocean. I was struck with this deep sorrow for what had happened to Rita. This woman who wanted nothing more than to bring joy to her neighbors had fallen victim to a vile and repulsive man. I couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to tell us her story. To know she told Morelli and Martin as well? Ugh. It made me want to throw up. As a matter of fact I had thrown up as soon as we got back to the beach house.

"Babe?"

"What?" I asked him

"Steph, I've been trying to get your attention for the last couple of minutes." Ranger stood up and moved behind me.

He rested his hands on my shoulders and gently rubbed them. I looked up at him and gave him a forced smile. I pulled his hands away and then got up to go inside. I struggled to pull off my dress until he helped me. He brought me one of his t-shirts and helped me slide it over my head. I went to the bathroom to take care of my business and then slid into the bed. I listened to Ranger clean up the table on the balcony and close the doors. He left to go downstairs and there was silence. I rolled onto my back and buried my hands into my face. I found my self sobbing for Rita, Nicole, Tanya, Lynn, Guila, and for the countless other victims who had been attached to this whole nightmare.

This all started for me in that dirty motel room in Atlantic City. Terri was a murderer. Nico was a murderer. Matteo's whole world had changed and I just couldn't bring myself to call him a murderer. Just like I would ever consider Ranger a murderer. Being searched and having my pictures taken. Finding out Morelli wasn't the man I had thought he was. Finding out just about everyone wasn't who I thought they were. Losing all of my family and friends. Almost going to Sicily. Going on the run with Ranger. The house in Maine. Our question game. Finally admitting our love. Being shot by Morelli. Finding out I was pregnant with twins. So much had happened and yet my life was still up in the air. I still wasn't sure if I was a murderer. I still wasn't completely sure who set me up.

"Babe" I felt his breath against me ear.

I rolled over and wrapped one arm around his neck. I pulled his face towards me and rested my forehead against his. I didn't know what to say to explain to him how overwhelmed I was. I couldn't find the words to express my fears and frustrations. He wrapped his arm around me and gently rubbed my back.

"Everything's going to be okay." he whispered

"My whole life is hanging in limbo. I finally have the man of my dreams and he loves me. I am actually starting to accept this pregnancy. But Ranger..." My eyes started to well with tears.

"It will all work out. Don't worry Babe." he tried to sooth me.

"I wish." I closed my eyes.

"Things won't be the same, but they will get better." he pulled back and kissed my forehead.

He kept his lips pressed against me and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. His ESP kicked in and he pulled back to wipe away the tear.

"Don't cry Babe." he spoke softly

"I don't want to be an FTA when I have our babies. I don't want to be in prison when I give birth." I confessed

"You won't be." he quickly assured me.

"How can you know? Today marks thirty days." I sighed

"It doesn't matter how long it takes. You are never going to jail." he kissed me

"You can't guarantee that and your money..." I pouted

"I don't want to hear you say a damn thing about that money. I don't care about money. I don't care about money or things. I care about you and our babies. I love you and I will guarantee that you will not be going to jail. I will do whatever it takes." his eyes were so intense.

"Ranger..." I whined.

"Babe, trust me." he begged

"I do trust you. Going with you to Maine was one of the best decisions I have made in my life. I couldn't be happier to have you in my life as so much more than a friend." I assured him

"But?" he asked

"You are so calm and controlled. You don't let things bother you. I have all of this stuff on my shoulders. I just feel so weighted down like I may never stand up again." I rolled onto my back and winced at the pain.

I used this position to prevent the tears from falling down my cheeks. I stared at the ceiling until I heard him move around. When I glanced to my side he was propped up on his elbow studying me. He reached his hand out and stroked my cheek. I felt comforted by his touch as I tried to calm myself down.

"I'm not always calm and controlled, especially when it comes to you. I am just better a hiding it more." He assured me.

"Do you know why I love you?" he asked

I rolled my eyes. "I have no idea at this point."

"There are so many reasons Stephanie. You are the strongest person I know. I know you don't believe in yourself as you should. You have been beaten down for so many years by the people in your life. I wish you could see you how I do. To look at all of the things that have happened to you lately. A lesser person would have already lost it." his hand moved to play with a curl of my hair.

"Look at Terri or Niko. Both so weak. They were both willing to spend their lives with people who would only be settling for them. They were willing to murder, lie and cheat just to spend their lives being second place in someone's heart. I know you Babe and I know you would never knowing settle for second place. If you really loved someone you could never hurt them by taking away what they love so you could be happy." He moved his open palm to my cheek and rubbed it gently.

"I am not going to waste another minute discussing Burg people or dirty cops because it's all the same. They are all screwed up people lacking in some area of their lives. While we all lack in some area we don't try to use that as an excuse to hurt others. Whether that hurt is emotional or physical it's done with malice, It's done simply to be mean ad hurtful." he cupped my cheek and leaned in to place a quick kiss on my lips.

"Morelli shooting you?" he shook his head "I don't know Babe. I told you I was thinking he was aiming to wound. Honestly Steph I could never shoot you. If you held a gun on me, if you cheated, if you broke my heart. None of that would make me shoot you. I wouldn't tolerate any of it of course, but to shoot you? No."

I laughed. "Of course you wouldn't tolerate that crap."

"Yeah, I would be pissed and probably call you some pretty bad names. But, there is nothing that would ever make me shoot you. So, I don't get it. I have no idea how he could tolerate and pass around the search pictures of you. I have no idea how he could cheat on you. I am sure he has done other things but those are the facts. I have no explanation for him because I can't understand it." he pulled me closer and rested his cheek against mine

"Us? Well, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I am not going to go stroking your ego by reciting poems about you brightening my darkness and all of that. I am not going to go all teary about being excited to have babies with you. I won't tell you how I find myself fantasizing about marrying you. I will just tell you again that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you more than I even thought I was capable of." he gently pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"This isn't the future I ever envisioned for myself. I just didn't allow it because I was sure my life would never lend itself to relationships. You changed all of that. Now I am looking forward to a future with you and our children. I can't imagine my life without you in it and I am sure once I meet our babies I will feel the same about them." he smiled

"Thank you."I leaned forward and kissed his nose. "You always calm me down and make me feel safe. Usually you do it with a hug but now I have talkative Ranger."

We laid there for a little longer staring at each other and then he pulled himself out of the bed. I got up to go to the bathroom again and he came back into the room handing me antibiotic and pain pills. He pulled back the sheets as I slowly slid myself back under the covers. He climbed in right behind me and turned off the light on the small table next to the bed. He pulled me in to him and I rested my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes as I heard him let out a big sigh. It was a good sigh, he sounded content. His hand was stroking my upper arm and his heartbeat was the most soothing sound in the world to me right now. I smiled to myself at my one and only thought right now. I was thinking about how warm and safe I felt in his arms.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I quickly realized I was alone in the bed and moaned as I stretched myself to answer it. I glanced at the screen and it said unknown caller. I debated for a couple of seconds whether I should answer or not and finally decided just to see who it was.

"Yes?" I exhaled through gritted teeth.

"Stephanie Plum?" asked the male voice

"Yes." I responded

"This is Danny Davidson, Rita's son. She asked me to contact you. She thinks you can help me with a problem I have gotten myself into." his voice was low but not quite a whisper.

"Thanks for calling me Danny. I think we can help each other I just need a chance to talk to you and hear your side of events.." I told him

"I don't see how this will help." he admitted

"Just give it a chance." I suggested

"I hope I didn't make a mistake by calling you." he muttered

"I'm glad you did. It's not a mistake trust me." I told him.

"I don't really think this is a good idea." he admitted

"Dr. Davidson, it's really important. We both need to get to the bottom of this." I pleaded

"I just don't want to rehash this whole situation." he sighed

"I don't want you to go through any more pain. Your mother has been through enough." I felt myself getting choked up.

"That's one thing we both agree on." he told me

"I think I can help you." I suggested

"I doubt anyone can help me at this point and I don't really think I can help you at all." he explained

"Please meet me to talk. I know you wouldn't have called me if you thought this was so hopeless." I tried

"I don't know." he sounded unsure

"Just talk to me. Give me a chance. That's the least you can do. " I pleaded

"I guess." he hesitated.

"Where can we meet to discuss what happened?" I asked

"Ramada Inn in Bordentown?" he suggested

"What time?" I asked

He hesitated before he answered "One o'clock"

"What room?" I inquired

"I'll call you with the room number five minutes before one o'clock. No police." he warned me before he disconnected.

I dropped my phone back onto the table and laid back onto the pillow with a sigh. What the hell was I going to do now? What if he didn't confess to drugging me? What if he described how I was a murderer? Of course I was going to tell Ranger, I would not run or try to escape. I wasn't that Stephanie anymore. I had someone who made me want a future so badly there is no way I am going to put myself or my babies in danger. I was going to think before I act. I was going to refuse to be reckless.

I was giving myself this giant pep talk but it wasn't working as well as I had hoped. I found myself struggling between my need to run and my feelings of defeat. I needed help and I knew I needed to reach out to Ranger. I needed his input. My nose caught the scent of bacon before Ranger even opened the door. I sat up when I saw he was carrying a tray to me. He set it down and I looked over the bacon and french toast. I took some deep breaths as I let the scent wash over me. I looked up and smiled at his blinding five hundred watt smile.

"Babe?" he cocked his eyebrow

"Checking to make sure it's not going to make me hurl." I explained as I picked up the fork.

"Ahhh" he smiled as he sat down on the bed watching me eat.

"Where were you?" I asked in between bites

"Checking in with Tank. He took Lynn in today to make her statement and then made sure she got back to the safe house." he explained

"How did it go?" I took a drink of orange juice.

"Well." he told me

"Shit!" I jumped out of the bed and barely made it to the toilet before I threw up.

If I could scream and puke at the same time I would. The unbelievable pain was like fire in my chest. I wasn't sure if it was the pull on my stitches, the pain from my lung or some combination of both. I held my chest as I continued to empty my stomach. Of course Ranger was holding my hair up and rubbing my back. I swatted his hand away from me because it wasn't really helping. When I finally got myself under control he held out his arm so I could grab it to stand up. I rinsed out my mouth and brushed my teeth.

"Get rid of the orange juice." I moaned "please"

He left the bathroom but was quickly back at my side leading me into the bedroom. I shook my head when he tried to lead me to the bed. I steered us towards the balcony and went towards one of the lounge chairs. I was more comfortable here than the small dining set. He helped lower me down and lifted my feet up as I laid back. The white recliner chairs reminded me of the ones in Maine. Seemed like everything reminded me of Maine. Ranger carried the tray out to the balcony and set it across my lap again.

"Do you want to try again Babe?" he asked

"Not really but I'm starving so I will." I admitted

I took a bite waited a coupe of minutes and repeated this for several bites before I allowed myself to eat freely. He left me for a minute and came back carrying water for me. He sat down in the chair beside me and stared out into the ocean water. When I finished eating I closed my eyes and laid back to listen to the waves. Ranger couldn't have chosen a better place to take me right now. He knew what the ocean did to me. The waves and salt air seemed to relax me like nothing else. My mind felt awake and focused. This was my best place to think. In the past I had always needed to be alone to do my deep thinking here. Having him near me was an extra comfort and I needed him with me right now. He took the tray away and I anxiously waited his return. As soon as he came back he placed a kiss on my cheek. He stood for a minute before returning to his seat.

"Who called?" he asked

I gave out a breathy laugh. "Funny thing is a few months ago I would have never told you. I would have found a way to escape and go take care of things myself. I didn't tell you yet because I was a little busy since you came in. Throwing up with these stitches is excruciating. Trying to decipher which smells and food will make me sick is a nightmare."

"I'm sorry." he sat up and reached out to grab my hand.

"It's not your fault." I started to assure him and then changed my mine. "Wait, it is your fault, Your freaking batsperm has done this to me."

He laughed "I would happily take away any pain or discomfort you had if I could."

"I know." I squeezed his hand

"Are you going to escape?" he asked

"No, not at all. It was the doctor on the phone he wants to meet today at a motel in Bordentown. He won't give me the room number until five minutes before we are supposed to meet up." I sighed

"Did he say you had to be alone?" he asked me.

"No. He only said no police." I answered

Ranger stood up and walked over to the railing. He glanced down at the two guys that were patrolling and then grabbed onto the railing. I watched his knuckles turn white as he let out a deep breath. He didn't seem angry or upset a minute ago when he was beside me. Once again I envied his control. I sat there quietly waiting. I knew his mind was working. He was planning and playing out all of the possible results from each scenario in his head. I wished I could hear his thoughts. He pulled out his phone and hit a speed dial number.

"I need you on the balcony." was all he said before he disconnected.

Only a couple of minutes passe before Tank came through the doors. He stepped out onto the balcony and glanced at me and then at Ranger.

"What's up?" he asked

"I need a non biased opinion." Ranger told him

"My opinion?" Tank looked surprised. "I'm all ears."

"Rita's son called Steph. He wants to meet up today. He didn't say anything about her being alone. He only told her no police. It's a cheap motel in Bordentown. He won't give her the room number until five minutes before the meeting." he explained our situation.

Tank nodded but didn't speak. Ranger walked back over to his seat and lowered himself as he grabbed my hand and held it in his. I leaned back and gave Ranger a small smile. Tank moved across the balcony and went to the same spot where Ranger had just been standing. We both watched him as we waited to hear his opinion. Ranger used his thumb to stroke the back of my hand using it to calm me but also him as well I think. Tank turned around and leaned against the railing. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"You don't have a choice. We have to go. The three of us will ride together just like we met with Rita and Sid. Of course we will have plenty of men in and around the motel. It's the only way to end this." his deep voice rose over the sound of the crashing waves.

"But..." Ranger started to argue

"But what? Stephanie will be in danger? She is every time we leave the house. What do you suggest? Blowing him off and hoping he will agree to a place and time we choose? He is wanted for nothing and could hop on a plane at anytime. He is the key to finding out all of the answers we need to clear her name." he suggested

"It's dangerous." Ranger glared at him

"No more dangerous than us setting up our own meeting. Shit never goes as planned when little girl is involved. She wears a vest and we go with her. If when he calls with the room number he says she has to be alone then we say no. At that point it's not worth the risk." Tank assured him

"I hate it. It's a screwed up plan. It's dangerous." Ranger dropped his head "And we have no choice."

He jumped to his feet. "Damn it! I hate doing things like this. It's reckless."

"It has to be done." Tank assured him.

I sat up and squeezed his hand. I swung my legs around until I was in a seated position facing him. I reached out and tilted his chin up so that we could see each other eye to eye.

"You're right. You're both right. It's dangerous but we don't have a choice. Setting up the meeting or going to one he has set up won't change the danger. Maybe if anything we would have a false sense of security if we set it up ourselves." I gave him a small smile

He lifted his arm but instead of reaching out to touch my face he placed his hand on my belly. I watched his face as he closed his eyes and gently moved his palm from side to side. I placed my hand on top of his and his eyes opened to find mine. I leaned forward and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"We'll be okay." I whispered

"You know I always have your back." Tank rested a big hand on Ranger's shoulder. "That includes your woman and your babies."

"Thank you." I told him as he nodded to me.

Ranger leaned in and kissed me before he got to his feet.

"Okay, we have some planning to do. Give us ten minutes for Steph to get dressed and then send everyone up." he told Tank

"Thank you for including me." I told Ranger as I grabbed his arm and pulled myself up.

"I learned a long time ago that leaving you out of things is a very bad idea." he cupped my cheek in his hand. "You are keeping our babies safe and fighting all of your instincts to run. Proud of you Babe."

I leaned in and kissed him. It started off slow and gentle but quickly escalated. I grabbed the back of his head and pushed him closer to me as our tongues massaged each other. I gave out a slight moan when his arms wrapped around my waist. I missed this so much. He had avoided these deep passionate kisses since I was shot and right now I needed him. I needed his touch and the mind numbing kisses that made me forget my own name. His hands began to roam and I pulled us closer together. I moaned again, but this time in pain. He pulled away but kept his hands resting on my hips.

"As soon as you feel better I am going to keep you in bed for days." he smiled as he gave me a quick kiss.

He released me and turned me to face the doors. He gave me a gentle slap on my ass and we both laughed. I got dressed in a comfortable pair of jean shorts and a white button down shirt. It wasn't long until my room was filled with Black. Lester, Bobby, Cal and Hector were all in the room sitting and leaning wherever they could. I listened as Ranger explained the situation and then started in on the planning.

"Basically same set up as when we went to the restaurant yesterday. We don't have the advantage of knowing which room we will be meeting the doctor in. I want Woody with a sniper rifle on the roof." he began

"You think we'll need that?" Bobby asked

"Steph is not to be taken from that motel. She is to be protected at all costs." Ranger told him.

"I will put her life before mine." Hector nodded

"No." I whined "We're all equally in this together."

The men just ignored me and I swear I saw Lester roll his eyes.

"We'll be ready for any situation." Lester nodded.

"Who's going inside with her?" Cal asked

"Tank and myself. Same as yesterday." he answered

"Times?" Bobby asked

"I want you all in place by noon. We will be there around one o'clock depending on what Davidson tells us. The meeting is off if he demands a one on one." Ranger explained

"Agreed." Lester and Hector said together.

"But..." I tried to interrupt.

One look from Ranger had me instantly closing my mouth. It was clear he was not going to allow me to argue about this. It was very rare to see that look on Ranger's face. He never forced me to do anything and he always allowed me to voice my opinion and have a say in things that involved me. His look began with a glare that dared me to defy him. That look was quickly replaced by pleading eyes that begged me not to argue. I nodded my head once at him letting him know I understood and I was willing to do as he wanted. This was that growing up shit again. Making compromises and talking about problems. I was hoping it would get easier over time.

"Babe"

Ranger's voice broke me from my fog. I looked up to see the room was empty except for the two of us. He was standing too far away and I quickly closed the distance and fell into his arms. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head as I let the tears fall down my cheeks. My Spidey sense was going off like crazy. Something very big was about to happen for us. I knew something wasn't right but I wasn't sure if it had anything to do with our meeting or if it was about something that may happen later in the day.

"You have a bad feeling?" he asked me

"My Spidey sense says that something big is going to happen today. I just don't know what or when." I spoke into his chest

He leaned back slightly and used his finger to tilt my head up to look at him.

"Whatever happens we will be together. We can handle anything together." He gave me a slight smile and a quick kiss.

I heard a throat clearing near the door and looked up to find Tank. He was resting against the door frame with his arms crossed over each other.

"Time to go." he informed us


	45. Chapter 45- Dr Danny Davidson

Chapter 45- Doctor Danny Davidson

We were around the corner from the motel as we waited on the doctor's call. We had pulled over next to the curb and sat in silence. I was sitting in the back seat alone fidgeting with the vest I was wearing. Ranger was in the drivers seat and Tank was riding shot gun. I had my phone laying on the seat beside me. Patience was never my strong point and this situation was no different. I was sore from the vest I wore but Ranger insisted that it be tight against my body. Neither Tank or Ranger spoke since we left the shore house. I just couldn't sit still my leg was shaking and sometimes my foot was tapping or I was wringing my hands. I was about to find out why this doctor had turned me into a murderer. I understood him wanting to avenge what had happened to his mother but why was I included in his plan?

I watched as Tank reached over and patted Ranger's shoulder. This was something I wasn't used to seeing. He was comforting his friend. I guess Ranger was more on edge than I thought. This man loved me. This was the best man I had ever known.. He was loyal and would do anything for those he loved. I know this whole meeting was hard for him. He didn't want me in danger. He didn't want the babies in danger. We all knew we had no choice. This needed to happen. We needed answers. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Stephanie." Danny greeted me

"What's the room number?" I asked him

"Are you alone?" he asked

"No. But they're not police." I admitted

"They?" he asked

"I have two friends with me." I explained

"You don't trust me?" he asked

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." I tried to tell him

"But the whole point of this meeting is to exchange information. Trusting each other to be honest." he sighed

"I''m sorry. I was shot recently. As a doctor you should be able to understand I had a punctured lung." I whined

"I didn't know the extent of the damages." he paused "Only one may come in the room, and that's me being nice."

"I appreciate it. The other will wait in the car." I assured him

"I will accept that." his voice gave nothing away.

"What's the room number?" I asked again

"Fine. It's room 108" he finally told me.

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes." I disconnected "One of you has to stay in the car." I told Tank and Ranger

"I expected as much." Tank grumbled.

"Room?" Ranger asked

"108" I told him.

He nodded as we pulled away from the curb to drive the few blocks to the motel. Tank was on his phone immediately. I assumed he was texting the room number to the rest of the team. I reached in to my pocket to make sure I had my panic button. I had trackers sewn into every piece of my clothing including my damn underwear. I am sure if I allowed it Ranger would have one implanted in my skin. Damn, hope he doesn't want to do that to the twins. I smiled to myself as I checked my watch again. I was wearing the fancy watch Ranger had given me. It had it's own panic button and the other button would send audio back to the control room. I felt thoroughly prepared. Well, mostly prepared. I just had to keep my emotions in check.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. My Spidey sense was still having an issue with this meeting. I know better than to ignore it, but I was certain it had nothing to do with the doctor. There were a million things that could go wrong and I had imagined each once the plans for the meeting were made. I looked up to see Ranger had pulled into a parking spot. We were parked directly in front of room 106. The spot in front of 108 was empty. I assumed Ranger had his reasons for not parking directly in front of the door. I could think of many reasons but wasn't sure what was motivating him today. We hadn't spoken very much since we got into the SUV.

"Babe"

My head snapped up to see that Ranger had already opened my door and was holding out his hand for me. I shook my head a bit and grabbed his hand as he pulled me to my feet. My legs were shaky. My entire body was humming with anxiety and excitement. He pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around me. I turned my face into his neck and gave him a quick kiss there before I laid my head against his chest. I felt my body instantly relax in his arms. I could stay here forever feeling his warmth and his strength. He pulled back and cupped my face in his hands.

"You can do this Babe. I will be right here with you the whole time." his thumbs stroked my cheeks

"I got this." I nodded and forced a smile.

"Liar" when he whispered that we both smiled.

"I love you." I told him

"Babe you know I love you more than I should. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your love. I don't deserve these babies but damn I want it all. I want everything with you. When this is all over I am going to make you my wife." he whispered

My mouth fell open. I was stunned. I didn't know what to say when finally it came to me. "You deserve all of the happiness in the world.. You are the best man I have ever known. When you decide to ask me, I'm going to say yes." I assured him.

Ranger kissed me and pulled me tight against him one more time. When he pulled away he kept my hand in his as he pulled us towards the door that was labeled 108. It's okay. You're not alone. Ranger is heavily armed and we have tons of back-up. You have your panic button. You have brothers that won't let anything happen to you. I kept trying to reassure myself. As we neared the door each step became more of a struggle for me. All of my helpful words were not so helpful anymore. The panic was quickly rising and my Spidey sense was vibrating through my whole body. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" Ranger asked

"Something big is about to happen." I explained

"Do you want to just cancel the whole thing?" he offered "We can just walk away right now."

"No. I don't think it has anything to do with the doctor." I squeezed his hand and began to move forward again.

We reached the door and Ranger knocked. It opened before he could even lower his hand. Davidson pulled it open wide and stepped backwards as he gestured with his hand for us to come in. Ranger went in first and pulled me behind him. All of the lights were on. There were two queen sized beds and they were perfectly made. I noticed a small desk where a leather briefcase laid. There was one chair at the desk and two chairs by the window with a table in the middle.

Ranger looked at Davidson raising an eyebrow and the doctor nodded. Ranger pulled out his gun and went to inspect the bathroom. He checked every inch of that room including under the beds. He pulled out every drawer in the dresser, he left nothing, he made sure there would be no pulled out the chair at the desk for me to sit down. He then went over and grabbed the two chairs by the window and dragged them over near the desk. He gestured for Davidson to sit in a chair he set a few feet across from me. He set the other chair next to me and dropped into it.

"How are you?" I asked him. I really didn't know how to start this conversation.

"I imagine I am feeling as apprehensive and nervous as you are." his shoulders dropped as he expelled a breath.

"Do you want to just start at the beginning?" I suggested

"I'd rather skip what happened to my mother." a look of hurt flashed across his face.

"Wherever you want to start." I shrugged.

"Look Ms. Plum, I don't know you. I don't know why Sid likes you and I certainly don't know why my mother would trust you enough to speak to you about what happened to her. I don't really know what you want from me." he sat back straight in the chair

I closed my eyes and tried to take a breath but it didn't help. "I don't know you either but that didn't stop you from fucking with my life."

His mouth dropped open but there were no words.

"Look, you took away a lot of choices for me. I either die, go to jail or run forever. This is my life now." I spat.

"I'm sorry." he said and then quickly covered his mouth It was like he was trying to pull back his words.

"For what? Tell me please. Tell me exactly what the hell happened. What did I do to you? Didn't you think it would screw me up to turn me into a murderer? How could you do this?" My pregnancy hormones had me on the edge of tears.

"It wasn't even my idea." he nearly screamed as he dropped his hand.

"I don't know how to do this. I am a freaking doctor. This shit is not something I am used to and I don't want to be involved anymore. I fucked up." he nearly yelled back at me.

We all sat in silence for a minute before I could speak again without worrying about crying. I found myself beginning to really study his face. I hadn't really noticed too much about him when we first met. He had brown hair and brown eyes. I couldn't find anything interesting about him. He was average height and average weight. Just average everything and nothing really stood out to me. Maybe someone who knew him better would see something above average in him.

"Dr. Davidson, please explain to me what happened AFTER your mom told you about what happened with Latty." I pleaded with this man.

Again silence. I was still trying to calm down. I needed this guy to talk to me. I needed to know what happened that night.

"I never planned to involve you at all." He leaned over and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Can you please just explain it to me?" I asked

"Even meeting you here is dangerous for me. They told me never to discuss this." he was now tugging at his hair.

"Who are they?" Ranger asked

"I can't..." he broke off from whatever he was going to say. "Can you protect my mom?"

"I will make sure she is safe. I can send her and Sid off somewhere." Ranger offered

"Like witness protection?" he asked

"Something like that." Ranger nodded.

"Where to start?" Davidson finally released his hair and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"The beginning?" I offered

Again with the damn silence. It seemed like forever before he finally began his story.

"You know my mom finally told me what happened with Latty?" he looked at me and I nodded.

"I talked her into reporting it. I trusted Robyn, and I thought it would be easier for my mother to speak to a woman. I don't think Robyn was involved. I don't think she sent me to Morelli knowing he was going to play a part in all of this. I should have never taken her to Trenton PD. Should have spoken to a desk sergeant in Atlantic City. Maybe then things would be different."

"How do you know Robyn?" I asked

"Her mother has cancer and she spent a lot of time in a clinic where I worked a lot. We got to be friends." he explained

He took a deep breath and I remained quiet. I didn't have any more questions I was ready to ask yet. I needed more information. I needed the rest of this story.

"Then Morelli arranged for us to meet Detective Martin and my mother had to keep repeating the vile things that piece of garbage did to her. It nearly freaking destroyed me to have to keep listening to the story over and over again."

He held out both hands like he wanted to strangle someone and I noticed they were shaking.

"Anyway, he said he would be in touch. Then I get a call from Morelli and he asks me to meet up with him and another officer to go over some things about Latty and suggests I leave my mother at home. I agreed. I drove to some tiny diner in Atlantic City."

"Do you remember the name?" Ranger interrupted

"Ned's or Fred's? Something like that." he waved his hand around

"Who met you there?" I asked

"Morelli, Martin and Conklin. Conklin. Ugh! What an asshole! I hated that guy right from the beginning. He was so full of himself. They say doctors have a God complex and I have met many who do, but this guy?" he shook his head "He believed he was above God."

I found myself smirking. "That's definitely true."

Davidson smiled back at me for a few seconds and then continued speaking.

"I was an idiot. I was filled with rage and wanted vengeance for my mother. They convinced me the system sucks. They told me how Latty had gotten off before. They explained how my mom would have to stand up and tell a courtroom full of strangers what he had done to her. They told me how his lawyer would rip my mother apart on the stand. They convinced me...NO! I allowed them to convince me getting rid of Latty was the only way to truly protect my mother."

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"They suggested I set someone else up so that I could protect my mother. If I went to jail she would be alone. Martin explained how hard it was now to get rid of anyone. With all of the DNA and CSI stuff no one can really get away with anything." he shrugged

He blew out a deep breath before he started talking again.

"It made sense to me at the time. Do you know about the Devil's Breath?" he asked me

"Yes." I nodded

"Conklin became the one I spoke to the most. He was calling me almost daily checking in with me. I suggested the Devil's Breath. I wanted to use it to use it to make Latty kill himself. Conklin told me no one would believe it. He said the cops would investigate it harder when his friends and family made noise about it."

"I figured maybe we could use it on some random prostitute or pimp. Someone who was already doing bad things. Damn, I don't know what I was thinking." he rubbed his face with both hands.

"So what was the next move?" I couldn't resist asking.

"I had another meet up with just Martin and Conklin this time. We met at the rest stop off the Turnpike. They brought me a newspaper article about you. They said it would be easy. The public would defend you and rally around you for getting that scum off the streets. They said Morelli would help you. Going after a cop's wife would be a big no no."

LIGHT BULB! So that's why Morelli wanted to marry me so badly? Well maybe. I hope so. I needed to believe that 1% of the man I thought I knew may have remained.

"The plan was set." he sighed

"Who set it?" Ranger asked

"It was a group effort I guess." he shrugged "Morelli said you would show. Conklin would be in the room with Latty to make sure he didn't try to fight us."

"Where was Martin?" Ranger asked

"He drove me to the motel. He said it was important my car was not caught on camera anywhere near there." he sighed "Maybe now thinking about it they wanted to make sure I didn't chicken out."

"How did they know I would come to the motel?" I asked

"Apparently they had some girl at a club make sure you found out where Latty was. They joked about not having to spend a dime. Morelli screwed her as payment I guess." he told me

"And?" I prompted

"I know you don't want to hear this part..." he looked nervous as he glanced at Ranger

"I need to know." I blew out a breath as I tried to prepare myself for whatever he might say.

"I don't think I can..." he hesitated

"Please?" I felt my eyes welling up with tears.

"I got the Devil's Breath on my last trip to Bogota, Comombia. I heard the rumors but had never seen it work in person." he hesitated "It was intense. I blew it in your face and when you took a breath you inhaled it. It was only seconds and then you were like a zombie. Hypnotized or something. I told you to go into the room and you did. Conkllin was already in there holding Latty at gunpoint. I told you to pull out your gun and you did. Then I froze up. I couldn't force you to shoot him. It didn't matter that he was begging and pleading. He wasn't the one I was thinking about. I felt bad for you." he sighed

"Conklin." I shook my head

"He told you to shoot Latty. When you lifted your gun I kind of freaked out. I hit your arm right before you shot. I was trying to knock it out of your hand. You ended up shooting him in the chest." he explained

"What?" I was confused

"I knocked your arm. Like I said I was trying to knock the gun out. Conklin was furious and Latty was laughing. The two of them were driving me crazy. You stood there and didn't do or say anything. Conklin was saying he was going to use you as ..." he trailed off

"As?" Ranger prommpted

"A fuckmuppet." he said softly

"What in the hell?" I felt my mouth drop open.

"Babe" Ranger reached over and grabbed my hand.

"He was furious when he found out someone had called 911" Davidson told me. "Martin must have been listening to the radio or something. He texted Conklin that a call was made."

"Latty was bitching about the pain and calling us all pussies. Then he started taking about my mother in a very descriptive way. I told you to hand me the gun and then I shot him in the head. " he confessed

"You shot him in the head?" I asked

"I killed him. Not you." Davidson stated

I felt a huge feeling or relief flood through my body. I wouldn't mourn Latty but the loss of a human life is never something to celebrate. I had not celebrated Abruzzi and I won't be celebrating Latty. It was a relief for me to find out I wasn't a murderer. I waited for him to explain what happened.

He heaved out a deep sigh. "Conklin was pissed when he started to hear the sirens. He had major plans for you. As I said he kept referring to you as his fuckmuppet." Davidson looked nauseous and Ranger growled next to me and squeezed my hand some more.

"He was hoping to be with you after we took care of Latty. He kept asking me how log the Devil's Breath would last." he shook his head.

"I just don't know what to..." I was flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry." he looked genuine "Martin came in to get me and Morelli came in to get you."

"To get me?" I was confused

"Yes Morelli wanted to get you out of there." he admitted

"Hmmm" I thought

"He was worried about what Conklin would do to you. They figured there was enough evidence in the room that the police would pin it on you and Conklin would help to make that happen."

I waited for more.

"I have to say Morelli was nervous and looked funny. Like depressed or sad. They argued over what to do and then Martin and Conklin out voted Morelli and said I was to stay. Conklin told you to lie down on the floor. Morelli told you to curl up in the fetal position. He leaned down and kissed you."

He let out a breath. "Conklin was furious. He wanted more time with you. Morelli and Conklin argued and then Martin was pulling us all out of the room."

"Then what?" I asked

"I assume Conklin left and then drove back up. He told me he arrested you. He was pissed the Devil's Breath wore off as soon as all of the police came into the room. I explained to him some people who are strong willed seem to bust out of the cloud sooner than others." he shrugged

"Did they have any other contact with you after that?" Ranger asked

Davidson nodded but didn't say anything.

"Tell me." I begged

"Conklin...he was so proud. He was as disgusting as Latty. I really screwed up getting involved with them." he blew out a breath.

"He showed me your pictures." he half whispered

"Son of a bitch." I murmured

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry you had to go through all of that." he shook his head

"Did you discuss anything else at those meetings?" I asked

"Morelli said he was going to marry you and that would help protect you. He thought he could get you off or help plead you down to a lower offensive if he was your husband. Conklin? Well, Conklin wanted more Devil's Breath. He wanted to use it on you again. Martinwas always trying to break it up between Conklin and Morelli."

"Did you give it to him?" I asked as Davidson nodded

"Do you have anymore?" Ranger asked him

"No" Davidson answered

"And now Martin is dead. Conklin was shot but he seems to have recovered as far as I know." I stated

"He called me yesterday." Davidson admitted

"Yesterday?" I was shocked

"What did he want?" Ranger asked

"He warned me to stay away from Morelli. He said I should get out of town. Morelli was on a rampage. He was sure Morelli was coming after me." he sighed

"Have you seen or heard from Morelli?" Ranger asked

"Last week. On Thursday. He came to me for some Devil's Breath." he admitted

"Did you give it to him?" Ranger asked

Davidson hesitated before he finally answered "Yes." That was the last of it."

"They both warned me Ranger would soon be looking for me. They said you would kill me on sight." Davidson said as he glanced a Ranger.

Ranger took a deep breath. "Maybe a few years ago I would have gotten the answers from you and then eliminate you."

I wasn't surprised he said this. I knew this was hard for him. He would rather beat the answers out of the doctor instead of listening patiently.

"I think you are a decent guy who made some bad choices. You let others get into your head. You were weak. I will protect your mother because she is innocent in all of this. Rita and Stephanie are the victims. Everyone else involved in this..." he trailed off

"I understand." Davidson nodded.

"Are you willing to repeat your story to the proper authorities? Maybe you can get a deal if you turn in Morelli and Conklin." I suggested

"I will do it if you can find me a safe officer to talk to." he nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will get you a lawyer and we can go through internal affairs. Involve the FBI since it involves a drug from Colombia. That might be of interest to them." Ranger explained.

"I'll do it." Davidson told him.

Suddenly my Spidey sense exploded. Heat shot through my body. I sat up straight as my back stiffened. Ranger noticed the change and leaned towards me as I quickly glanced around the room. Then Ranger's phone beeped. He glanced down at the text.

"Morelli is here." he told me as he read it

"What the fuck?" I jumped to my feet.

"What do we do?" Davidsoon also jumped to his feet.

"My man is going to frisk him and let him in. We will include him in our meeting." Ranger stated

"But he wants to kill me. I'm sure of it." Davidson looked panicked

"Don't worry about him." Ranger motioned for us both to sit down.

Davidson and I both settled back into our seats and there was knock on the door. Ranger got to his feet and went to open the door. Ranger opened it and then stepped back to allow Morelli to enter. Tank slid in right behind him. Ranger motioned for Morelli to sit down on one of the beds. Morelli moved in and then froze in his tracks when he saw me sitting in the chair. He whipped his head back to Ranger and glared.

"You fucking brought her here? You put her in danger? What is wrong with you?" He screamed at Ranger as his arms flailed around.

"I don't control her. She makes her own decisions." Ranger told him

"You are going to get her killed." Morelli shook his head

"You are the one who FUCKING shot me!" I screamed

"I was trying to help you." he spat back as he stepped towards me.

"By shooting me? You nearly killed me." I glared

"Cupcake..." he stepped closer and Tank moved in front of him.

"Sit down." Tank spoke with his deep and commanding voice.

Morelli gave a slight nod. He moved to the bed closest to the window. He stayed as far as he could away from Davidson and myself.

"Where's your buddy Conklin?" I asked him

He breathed out and shook his head. "I don't know. After the blow up at the safe house he disappeared."

"And you have no clue where he went?" I rolled my eyes

"Listen to me Cupcake." he glared as he sat up straight. "He wants you. He is obsessed with you. He will find you. I came to warn you."

"Warn me about becoming a fuckmuppet?" I spat.

He whipped his head at Davidson who looked down at the carpet.

"What the hell did you tell them?" he yelled

"Shut the fuck up." I ordered as I saw the doctor shutter in fear.

"Nice language Cupcake." Morelli rolled his eyes at me.

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me." I smirked. "Is there something specific you want to say to me? I think this is the last time we will be talking." I told him

"Manoso is going to take me out?" he glanced at Ranger. "Then you won't have any back up when he gets tired of you and kicks you to the curb."

Tank growled

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were next in line." he smirked at Tank and was instantly back handed.

"What the fuck? I came here to help." he grabbed his cheek where Tank had smacked him.

"I don't need or want the help you think you can provide." I gave him the best Burg glare could muster.

My head was swirling with scenarios and ideas. I wanted him dead. I wanted to be the one to shoot him. I wanted Conklin dead. I wanted to help Davidson. I wanted Ranger to call Javier and have him take care of Davidson. I was anxious to have him tell his story. I was hoping it would get the charges against me dropped. Maybe I could sweet talk Morelli into talking as well? No. Forget that. I would rather stick a hot poker in my eye than sweet talk Morelli.

"Cupcake let me..." he gave me his best puppy dog eyes.

"I don't want or need your help. You have helped enough. Go screw one of your prostitutes." I don't know where that came from but I couldn't help myself.

He glared at me and then smirked. "I used to fuck Manoso's current prostitute."

As he got out the last word Ranger pulled him to his feet by his shirt.

"Watch your mouth." Ranger warned him.

"Can I have one more roll with her before you toss her out?" he laughed at Ranger

Ranger pulled back his arm and stuck out at Morelli. He landed a solid punch to Morelli's temple. Morelli crumbled as Ranger held him up by his shirt. Ranger pushed him back onto the bed before he released his shirt.

"Holy shit!" Davidson exclaimed.

Ranger looked at Tank and they both nodded in silent communication. Ranger walked over to me and held out his hand. "Let's go Babe."

I grabbed his hand and let him pull me to my feet. I stopped and looked back at Davidson who was staring at Ranger. Hector came into the room and went straight to him.

"Go with him. He is going to take you to a lawyer who will take care of you and then keep you in a safe house. Don't do anything stupid and everything will work out for you. Rita and Sid will be picked up and moved within the hour." he told Davidson.

The doctor got to his feet and began to follow Hector. He stopped when he got to Ranger's side. "Thank you." he whispered before turning to me.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to me

I looked up and saw the tears in his eyes. "You can make it up to me by doing the right thing now."

"I will." he promised before he followed Hector out the door.

Ranger turned to Tank. "Cover him with trackers Get his car. His sunglasses. Everything. I want Conklin before the day ends."

I felt a chill go through me. Ranger's voice was dangerous and ice cold. I felt the adrenaline pulse through his hand and couldn't control the shudder that ran through my body. He turned to me and his eyes softened as he leaned in and planted a kiss on my cheek. He squeezed my hand and all was right in the world. He pulled me towards the door and we walked past Morelli who was still laid out on the bed. I stopped and I couldn't resist. I kicked him in the shin.

"Babe" he shook his head at me

"What? He shot me!" I whined "It wasn't even a hard kick."

He kissed me on the cheek and led me out to the SUV. He led me to the door and buckled me into the passenger seat. He jogged around and slid into the driver's seat. He started the vehicle and pulled away from the motel.

"Now what?" I asked

"Hector will take Davidson to Javier." he informed me

"And Morelli?" I wondered

"We are going to follow him to Conklin." he was focused on the road as he spoke with no emotion.

"And then?" I was still curious.

"Babe" he glanced my way once and then fell into his zone as we headed back to the beach house.


	46. Chapter 46-Tears and Drinks

Chapter 46- Tears and Drinks

I stared out the window as Ranger stayed in his zone. We were headed back to the beach house. There was so much for me to think about and dissect. I tried to remind myself of what Ranger has always told me about focusing on the mission and not trying to solve the crime or help people. Plain and simple I needed Danny Davidson and Lynn VanLeer to testify or give statements to clear my name. I wanted Conklin and Morelli to pay but more than that I needed to be free. Then what?

We made it back to the safe house on the beach in time for dinner. Ranger heated up a pasta dish Ella had sent for us. Ranger smiled as he carried the dishes to the table. He set down mine in front of me, baked ziti with meat sauce. Yum! I glanced over at Ranger's plate and noticed his pasta had spinach. I looked up at him and caught his smirk as I rolled my eyes. Obviously she had sent us separate pasta dishes instead of making us eat what the other would like. I can't wait to see her again.

We hadn't talked much during the ride home and our only conversation at the house had been about dinner. I was waiting for him to bring things up. I wanted to talk about what Davidson had told us. I wanted to know why Morelli was there and I wanted to know what Javier would say about everything. I looked up at Ranger as I finished my pasta and he tilted his head and gave me a gentle smile. He pulled out his phone and pressed some numbers before he placed it to his ear.

"Javier?"

Damn ESP

"Yes"

"What do you think?"

"and Lynn?"

"How long?"

Ranger waited a while just listening and then the corners of his mouth tilted up.

"Lester has a big mouth. Let me be the one to tell nuestra madre when it's time. Yes twins." (our mother)

"It was a surprise to us both"

"I plan on it."

"Hell no I don't need one"

"Just get this over with as quickly as possible. I want this all behind us."

"Hoping Morelli will lead us to him."

"Thanks" and then he disconnected

I waited for him to explain but he just went back to his food. I didn't have much of an appetite so I ate what I could stomach. When Ranger was finished he picked up our plates and brought them to the sink. I watched as he rinsed them off and loaded them into the dish washer. He pulled open a drawer and pulled out a spoon. Then he went to the freezer and tugged out a pint of ice cream. He brought it over to me and then handed me the spoon. He went back to the kitchen counter and started cleaning up.

I dug into the ice cream but it wasn't long before I felt his eyes on me. I glanced into the kitchen and noticed he was leaned against the counter watching me. . He crossed his arms over his chest and watched me. I dug into Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie and gave out a slight moan as the chocolate slid down my throat. He watched me eat and I heard him groan. I met his eyes and dragged the spoon out of my mouth slowly. I was pulling the tiger's tail. The worst part is we can't do a thing about it. I am in no shape to have sex no matter how much I want it. I still couldn't resist teasing him.

"Before you completely distract me I suppose you want to hear about that call?" he asked

"Just waiting patiently." I took another bite of ice cream and let out a low moan.

"You're killing me Babe." he smiled

"If you decided not to tell me I was going to torture you." I teased

"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Tell me!" I ordered

He laughed before he spoke. "Javier has statements from Lynn and the doctor. He is sure he can get the charges against you dropped. It will just take some time. Davidson's statement gives you a legitimate reason for fleeing. He's actually feeling very confident about this. He says Morelli and Conklin are in for a long road of trouble."

"And the twins?" I asked

"Santos told him. I guess Lester figured I already had told my brother. At least the rest of the family doesn't know yet." he shook his head

"I understand. It's embarrassing." I was hurt

"No Babe. It's not embarrassing. I am happy. I am proud. I just want to be the one to tell them myself." he informed me

"So you want to tell your mother?" I asked

"We will tell her together when it's safe." he smiled

"I hope they will like me." I don't know what I would do if they didn't.

"Babe, they'll love you." he paused "But, it really doesn't matter how they feel about you. I love you."

"You told him you planned on doing something." I noted

He laughed "Why don't you just ask me to repeat the whole conversation?"

"What did you tell him you don't need?" I asked

He studied me with his eyes for a minute. "My brother is a lawyer so he sees the worst of things."

"and?" I put the top on the ice cream.

"I told him I planned on marrying you. He wanted to know if I wanted a prenup." he admitted as he came and took the ice cream from me.

I sat still while he put away the ice cream and then came to me again and pried the spoon from my hand. He walked over to the sink and rinsed it off before adding it to the dish washer. He came back to the table and sat across from me. He rested his hands on the table and I shook out the hundreds of thoughts that were swimming through my head. I turned to face him and reached across the table to grab his hand.

"I'll sign one." I offered

"Babe"

"No Ranger. I mean it. I have no problem signing a prenup. You know I don't want your money. If that is what we need to prove to you and your family that I'm not interested in your money I really don't have a problem doing it." I assured him

"You have absolutely nothing to prove to me." he sighed "This is ridiculous. Understand that he doesn't know you well enough and he has seen some crazy divorces." He reached his empty hand over and grabbed mine.

"Ranger..." I began but he shook his head to silence me.

"Babe I got married once for a child. It was the right thing to do. Since then I have been beyond careful. I have always used protection regardless of what any woman told me. I never had a relationship. Shit, I haven't had a relationship since I was in high school." he half laughed

"But..." I began

"Babe, do you know how many times we have done it with no protection? How many times in Hawaii? In the pool? Int the hot tub? The sauna? Anytime we were in the shower in your apartment or mine?" he asked

"Wow" I suddenly realized how many times we had tempted fate.

"Yeah." he smiled "Against the wall, in the closet, in the Porsche."

"Okay, I get it." I laughed

"We both kept allowing it to happen. We were both willing to take that gamble." he paused "I ..."

"What?" I was curious

"It's not my business." he sighed

"Ask me." I prompted

"How many for you? A ballpark?" he inquired

"How many what? Partners? Four." I shrugged

"Four?" he asked

"Morelli, a guy in College named Pete, Dickie and you." I had no problem telling him

"That wasn't the question but interesting." his lips curled up into a half smile

"What's the question? Wait. How many for you?" I bit into my lower lip not sure if I wanted the answer

"My question was how many times did you tempt fate? How many times did you forget?" he asked

"Only with you." I whispered

"After Rachel my answer is the same. Only with you. You don't want to know my number Steph. I didn't keep track. I was king of the one night stands until I met you. Damn I tried after I met you in the beginning but I just lost all desire for anyone else." he admitted

"I didn't mean to..." again he gave me a look that told me he wasn't done talking.

"I love you. I have loved you for quite some time. I thought being with you was an unattainable dream. I didn't think I deserved you and I was sure it was only sex for you. Then when I thought you might have some feelings for me, I decided I wouldn't let you in. I was convinced I was protecting you." he paused again.

"I was sure I would never get married again but then I found myself fantasizing about it with you. Hell, I even admitted it to you before." he laughed and shook his head "I even offered to give you a baby before."

We both laughed at this. He got to his feet and walked around the table as I stood up from my chair. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you. You have given me everything I never knew I needed. Money, houses, cars all of that is nothing without you." he rubbed my stomach "and these little ones."

I looked up into his eyes. "Nothing would change if you were broke."

"I know that. I know exactly who you are." he kissed my forehead and then pulled me tighter against him.

"Babe, I'm going to be a father again. I get to be around from the beginning. I get to have children with someone I love. I was so sure I never wanted any more kids until we found out you were pregnant. Now I want it all. I want them. I want you. I am excited about our future." I pulled back and looked up at his ten thousand watt smile.

"I know exactly how you feel." I leaned against his chest. "This is crazy."

"Crazy?" I could feel his warm breath on my hair

"It's crazy because of the whole marriage and babies thing. I still don't know if I'll be a good mother and I wasn't a great wife the first time around." I pulled back form his chest as I spoke

"Babe" he shook his head "We will learn how to raise the babies together. Between my family and Ella we will have a huge support system. I have no doubt you will be a amazing , caring, supportive and loyal wife."

"I love you." I kissed him gently

When we came up for air he gently pulled me towards him. He guided us up the stairs and into the bedroom. He led me to the bed and straightened the pillows against the headboard before I laid down. He didn't ask if I was sore or tired and I didn't announce it. He just knew. He knew I needed to rest. He also knew I needed him near me. He opened his laptop on the small desk in the room and pulled out his phone. There was a knock in the door and Lester came in. He came to me and pulled me into a hug.

"How're you feeling beautiful?" he asked me

"A little sore." I admitted.

"Do I want to know?" Lester teased

"Santos" Ranger stopped him

"Did we find out how Morelli found us today?" I asked them both as I tried to ignore Lester's comment

"I think he was following Davidson. He just got lucky to stumble upon us." Ranger told me as he stared at his screen.

"This is all like a game of freaking Clue." Lester sat down on the bed and rubbed my foot. "Wanna give me a summary Beautiful?"

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Is there a Ms. Scarlett?" Lester asked as he pulled off his sneakers.

"No. Sorry we haven't found a Ms. Scarlett yet. But, hey don't lose hope because there have been lots of surprises lately." we both giggled

"Okay, go ahead Beautiful." Lester suggested when we had both calmed down.

He moved over to Ranger's side of the bed and hopped in. He rolled onto his stomach and laid a couple of pillows underneath his chin. I glanced over at Ranger who was raising an eyebrow as he watched Lester. When he noticed me looking his expression changed. He looked directly into my eyes and greeted me with a wide and happy smile. I returned his smile and he soon went back to his phone. I turned back to Lester who was patiently waiting for me to speak.

"We have the whole Terri and Niko mess. She killed Guilia and Nicole. Nico killed Tanya. Love, jealousy, betrayal, ignorance and all that crap. They are both on their way to learning they must pay for what they have done." I started as he nodded

"Latty raped Rita Davidson. When her son convinced her to report it to the cops, Morelli, Martin and Conklin got involved. They made him believe the system would let Latty off and that might even be true. I guess over the course of their friendship Conklin knew about me from Morelli. They convinced Davidson to set me up. They told him I would get off because people would rally around the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Morelli had plans to marry me so others would view me with more respect being a cop's wife."

"That has to be one of the most ignorant things I have ever heard in my life.." Lester interrupted

"Exactly. A lot of things they did are ignorant. Lynn VanLeer will testify to the shitty things they did while hiding behind their badges." I shook my head

"Shitty things?" he raised an eyebrow

"So many things Les. One being Morelli blackmailing prostitutes for sex." I squished up my nose in disgust.

"Why would he want any of that when he had you?" Lester shook his head.

I didn't get a chance to answer because Ranger spoke next. That's a good thing because I really didn't have an answer.

"When we met Lynn she only told Steph and I about the tip of the iceberg. Her statement talks about Morelli, Martin and Conklin stealing evidence. It talks about Morelli, Martin and Conklin helping drug dealers by losing evidence." Ranger told us

"Wait. Can we start calling them MMC or something because every time you say Morelli, Martin, Conklin it makes me think of that old super bowl commercial from a couple of years ago. Puppy Monkey Baby." Lester shook his head and then smirked

"What?" my mouth dropped open

"Google it. It's a Mountain Dew commercial. Puppy Monkey Baby." he laughed and pulled out his phone.

He googled it and we both watched the commercial and laughed. Ranger rolled his eyes at the two of us. He got to his feet and walked over to glance at the video as we replayed it for the fifth time. He moved to the end of the bed and rubbed my shin as Lester turned off his phone. I glanced at Ranger and his smile had faded. When he noticed me looking at him he forced a small smile for me.

"As I was saying MMC were into a lot of bad stuff. Lynn had a lot of documents and information. Javier thinks Lynn's statement and the Doctor's statement will get Steph's charges dropped." Ranger told him

"I missed how the doctor got involved with Steph." Les glanced between me and Ranger

"Davidson got the Devil's Breath on one of his many humanitarian visits to Colombia. That was his idea. I believe he would have completely chickened out if Morelli,Conklin and Martin...excuse me MMC hadn't basically treated him like a puppet." I stopped for a moment when it hit me.

"Fuckmuppet." I repeated with disgust while I glared straight ahead.

"What the hell?" Lester asked

"It's what Conklin calls me." I explained as I felt the vile rise and fall in my throat.

"If I ever..." Lester began but then closed his mouth tightly as I watched him clench his fists.

"What did MMC have against Latty in the first place?" Lester asked

"According to Javier, a lot of the illegal things they did happened at or were talked about when they were at various clubs and bars. We had originally thought it was just at one bar, but then as time when on they got sloppy." Ranger spoke as he moved up to my side and rubbed his hand through my hair.

"So, most likely Latty overheard and tried to blackmail?" I asked

"Yes. I just got off the phone with Javier and that's what he thinks too." Ranger explained to Lester

"Why the hell did Morelli shoot Beautiful?" he asked "I still don't get that."

"In his warped mind he was saving her. He thought if she went downstairs with Conklin there he would kill her or take her. That is something Morelli was anxious to tell us. Conklin has a unnatural obsession with Stephanie." Ranger answered

"Really? Does he?" Lester shook his head. "If you get Morelli then I get Conklin."

"I want them both." Ranger argued

"You're not the only one who loves her." Lester paused "You're here. You've been with her so you don't see it."

"See what?" I asked

"The guys are so upset beautiful. First everyone was worried and missing you and now they are just furious." he linked his hands together. "The amount of shit that got punched or thrown when we found out Morelli shot you? Found out how you almost didn't make it? Found out you were pregnant? At one point we had to sedate Hector." Lester explained.

Ranger's hand was still in my hair, but he had begun massaging my scalp. I felt his body stiffen when Les brought up Morelli shooting me. I glanced at him and saw the look he was directing towards Lester.

"What? Oh no. I'm sorry." I felt the tears well in my eyes. I needed to get a damn grip and quit being a cry baby.

"I'm sorry." Lester reached over and patted my hand.

"What are you sorry for?" I was confused

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just need you to know there is a whole building full of men who love you and miss you. Everyone was chomping at the bit to get their hands on MMC." he smirked and shook his head "They weren't too happy when they found out Matteo got the pleasure of ridding us from one of them."

"It doesn't matter who takes care of things as long as they are taken care of." Ranger spoke softly

"And then we get a wedding?" Lester wiggled his eyebrows.

"You don't get a wedding." I shook my head as I hid my smile.

"I just thought well..." he stammered

"Are you trying to propose to me?" I teased

"I thought he already had." Lester glanced at Ranger

"One thing at a time." Ranger told him

"I'm just getting used to the idea of having babies. Freaking twins." I shook my head a bit.

"Oh come on beautiful! You will be a great mom. You already take care of all of us." he reached over and patted my leg.

"Yeah, but I never had to change your diapers." I smiled

"Okay that's true." he chuckled "So, what's the plan now for MC?"

"MC?" I asked

"Morelli and Conklin." Lester explained.

"The plan is to follow Morelli to Conklin." Ranger explained

"Who's on it?" he asked Ranger

"Today it's Hal and Cal. We have so many trackers on him it's just a matter of time." Ranger got up and left the room.

"Are you really okay?" Lester asked me when we were alone.

"My stitches are itchy and my chest is sore sometimes. I can't believe Morelli shot me." I sighed

"There is nothing you could do that would ever make me even hold a gun on you." he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Ranger said the same thing." I told him

"And I bet any guy at Rangeman would say the same thing. I still can't believe it myself. " he shook his head

"Thank God he's far in my past." I gave a him a small smile.

We sat quietly for a moment as I stared at the window. It was weird to sit in silence with Lester around. I felt him squeeze my hand and I looked up at him. I couldn't read his face but he was definitely thinking. I was considering whether to ask him if something was burning when he finally spoke.

"For all the missions and take-downs we have done I never saw my cousin so afraid in my life." he stared straight into my eyes.

"Afraid of Morelli?" I was confused

"No. Afraid he was going to lose you." he explained

"But I made it and all is fine." I squeezed his hand

"It's not fine until we take care of Morelli and Conklin." Ranger added as he came back into the room and handed me a water.

"I'm going to check on the situation. I need an update." Lester leaned over and kissed my cheek before he left the room.

I leaned back against the the pillow and closed my eyes. When was this ever going to end? I can't even think about babies or marriage with this hanging over my head. Starting a family when there was still a chance I may go to jail? What business did I have starting a family when I had none of my own? The last time I had checked on-line there was no new news about me or Ranger. Poor Melvin Pickle must still be needing time for his hands to heal.

Ranger's phone rang and he grabbed it before the first ring finished.

"Yo"

"Where are they?"

"How long?"

"Call in for two more teams. I'll be there in sixty."

"Don't let them leave" and then he disconnected.

"Morelli?" I asked

"and Conklin" he nodded

"Where?" I asked

"Kaminski's" he answered quickly

"In Cherry Hill? The bar Lynn told us about?" I asked

"I gotta go." he told me

"Ranger wait." I jumped to my feet. "We have to go." I corrected him as I emphasized the word we.

"Babe" he held up a hand

"You want to leave me here alone? Bad things happen when we are apart. What if this is a plan to separate us?" I had moved right into his space

He closed his eyes and heaved out a sigh.

"Let's go." he said when he opened his eyes.

We were in the SUV before I could blink. Lester was in the passenger seat and I had jumped into the back. Lester was probably feeling very special when I told him he was to take the passenger seat. I chose the back because I needed the extra space to lean to my side to avoid the pain I was currently feeling. I couldn't even think about relaxing. The adrenaline was pumping through my body and I was shaking. There was a sck part of me that was looking forward to confronting Conklin without having to worry about his badge or possible arrest. He was most likely still on suspension. Even if he wasn't there was no way he would be taking me anywhere.

"I need a gun." I told Lester

"Beautiful." he glanced back at me.

"Les?" I pushed him

"You hate guns." he tried to remind me

"Not when it comes to protecting my family." I assured him as I held out my hand.

He studied my face before nodding at me. "I understand" he half whispered as he passed me a gun.

I was trying to prepare myself for the confrontation that was about to happen as we drove down the turnpike. I was more than ready for this to happen. I needed it to happen. Before I knew it the SUV came to a stop. I looked up to see we were in the parking lot of Kamiski's bar. It had gotten dark outside. There was a knock on the window and I jumped. Ranger rolled down the window to speak to Tank.

"Both are inside. We have two teams out back and two in the front. I'm solo." Tank smiled. ""I sent Ritchie inside."

"Who's Ritchie?" I asked

"He's visiting from the Miami office." Lester explained

"And?" I waited

"He just reported back both Morelli and Conklin inside and drunk." Tank smiled

"I'm going in." I opened the door.

"Like hell you are." Lester jumped out

"It's a typical distraction." I glared at him

"You are pregnant and not in the best shape." Lester reminded me.

"They are drunk and don't want to hurt me." I sighed

"Morelli fucking shot you beautiful." Lester shook his head

"Okay, so how else can we get them out without hurting anyone or bringing attention to ourselves?" I asked

"Enough." Ranger stopped us. "Stephanie and I are going inside."

"We are?" I was surprised

He ignored me and turned to Tank. "I want Hal and Cal outside the front door. I want you and Hector to enter in the kitchen and follow us out the door. Keep her in view at all times. If something even looks like it might go bad get her out."

"What about me?" Lester asked

"You're coming in with us." Ranger told him

"All three of us just walking up to the table?" I asked

"Babe" Ranger gave me a look like I should just trust him.

I nodded and placed the gun in the back of my jeans. Lester shook his head but closed his door and prepared to go inside with us. Ranger pulled me into him and held me tight as he kissed the top of my head.

"Resist your natural urge to talk and interrupt. I need you to let me control this Babe. No matter what I say just don't argue." he paused for a moment before he added "Please"

I nodded and pressed my lips to his before he pulled away. He put his hand on the small of my back and guided me forward as Tank jogged away.

"Where do you want me?" Lester asked

"Behind us silently. I am going to say things that piss you off. Act surprised and upset but follow my orders." Ranger ordered him

"What are you going to say?" Lester asked

"You'll be surprised." Ranger told him as we slowly moved forward.

Lester sighed and I straightened up. Here we go. I told myself this was the last chance to settle everything once and for all. Ranger leaned in close and kissed my head again.

"I love you." he whispered before he gently rubbed my belly.

"I love you too." I assured him.

We entered the bar and I was immediately hit by the loud noise and smell of beer and smoke. Ranger's hand was on my back again and he was guiding me. I looked across the room and spied Morelli and Conklin sitting together at a table. There were two empty pitchers of beer in the middle and one nearly empty between them. Morelli was laughing and Conklin was hunched over the table saying something funny to him. They both looked up when we got near and Conklin's eyes grew big. I glanced at Morelli and noticed his hand had moved to settle on to his gun. We reached the table and Ranger spoke first.

"Morelli." he nodded

"Manoso" Morelli nodded in return but gripped the table with one hand. He was obviously feeling tipsy.

"I need a favor." Ranger told him. "You were right."

"About what?" Morelli asked him

"She's a pain in the ass." Ranger motioned to me

"You need me to take her off of your hands?" Conklin offered.

Ranger shot him a look. "I'm returning her to her rightful owner."

"What?" Lester hollered "You're what?"

"Mind your business." Ranger glared at him

''I'll take her." Lester offered

"She needs to go back to Morelli." Ranger warned him

I was hurt. I know he is playing a game. I know he is running his own distraction. Still, it's a nightmare coming to life for me. I'm sure it's the damn pregnancy hormones. He didn't want me talking and I couldn't just do nothing so I stood there. I stared at Ranger with a glare in my eyes and my mouth wide open. Morelli was smiling and Conklin was looking back and forth from Morelli to Ranger.

"Sure." Morelli slurred "She's a pain in the ass, but she's my pain in the ass."

"Ranger" I whined.

I had to say something. I hoped I didn't ruin anything. Morelli would know something was up if I continued to stay silent. Conklin was smiling at Morelli. Ranger placed his hand on my back and rubbed me gently twice before he gently moved me forward. I glanced back at him as he encouraged me into the bar stool closest to Morelli. Lester took a step towards me but Ranger held up his arm.

"Let her go. She's his problem now." Ranger turned his back

I felt the tears slowly slide down my face. I didn't have to pretend even though I knew it was all an act. I watched him walk away while Lester followed. Ranger never looked back but Lester kept peering over his shoulder. I felt a hand on mine and looked up to see Conklin had reached across the table to pat my hand. I pulled it away. Morelli dropped an arm around my shoulders and smiled.

"Glad to have you back Cupcake." The smell of beer was coming out of his pores.

He moved to his feet and pulled me up with him.

"Hey" Conklin put his hand on Morelli's chest.

"I'll share." Morelli promised him.

A smile spread across Conklin's face as Morelli motioned him to lead the way. I followed behind him as Morelli pushed my back guiding me forward. I let myself cry now without holding back.

"Don't cry Cupcake. You're going to enjoy this." Morelli's intention to whisper almost came across as a scream

"We may need to call a cab." Conklin laughed as he pushed open the door.

Suddenly everything went crazy. Someone grabbed me. Conklin was shouting and Morelli was punching. It took a few seconds until the dust cleared and I could see what was going on. Morelli was in cuffs held by Tank and the corner of his mouth was bleeding. Conklin was in cuffs with a skinny slice across his cheek. Hector was holding him.

It was Ranger who grabbed me and held me in his arms.

"I'm sorry Babe. I'm so sorry. I knew you needed to go in. I couldn't think of anything else. I couldn't think of another way. I love you. I would never give you up. I never want to live without you. I'm sorry." his face was buried in my hair.

"It's okay. I know it was only an act." my voice caught as I tried to control my tears.

"Please don't" Ranger tried to brush away my tears. "I love you."

"Yeah yeah and anyway you would be mine beautiful. I would never let you end up with a cop." Lester winked at me

Ranger turned his head to face Lester "Mine"

I clutched onto Ranger tightly and he pulled me towards the SUV. He opened the door for me but stopped me from getting in. He dropped to his knees and kissed my belly. His hands came up and cupped my tiny bump.

"I love you my criaturas." (babies)

I dug my hands into Ranger's hair and massaged his skull. He looked up at me with a face full of love. I leaned down and kissed him before I let him help me into the seat. He leaned in to strap my seat belt on me and then jogged around the SUV to jump in the driver's side. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the signs to get back on the highway.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"The cells at Rangeman." Ranger didn't hesitate to answer me.

"Let's go." I finally perked up

***************************************NOTES*********************************************

I absolutely love and treasure EVERY review. Thank you so much. When you ask questions or worry about something it reminds me to fix it up or make sure I tie up that loose end. Thank you for your patience. I am still in Little Rock Arkansas at a Taekwondo tournament and I compete in less than 12 hours but didn't want to make you wait any longer.


	47. Chapter 47-All kinds of love

Chapter 47- All kinds of Love

My body was humming with rush of adrenaline that was pulsing through me as we pulled into the garage on Haywood. I was both excited and terrified at the thought of confronting both Morelli and Conklin. I felt relief knowing exactly where they were. I still couldn't believe how lucky we were to get them both without any injuries to us or them. I knew how hard it had been for Ranger to let me go into that bar. I know I am independent and hate orders but it's not just me anymore. Ranger pulled into one of his spots and we sat there for a moment as he shut off the car. He reached over and took my hand as he laced our fingers together.

"I'm so sorry Babe. I hope you can forgive me." he whispered

"I do. I appreciate you apologizing. I know 'I'm sorry' is not a familiar saying to you." I forced a smile and he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'll keep telling you until I can put a real smile back onto your face. I felt like I had to do it. I felt it was the only way to get them out peacefully and not put you in danger. I knew you would want to come in and I couldn't risk either one of them being angry with you." he kissed my hand again.

"I understand why you did it. I know it made sense. I know it was all an act. Just...it made me think before how you sent me back to Morelli. I know I share some blame in that because I didn't fight you. I just went back." I hesitated "I just ...well I'm still not one hundred percent confident in us as a couple. The whole be honest, don't run and talk about feelings? It's all new to me. It's hard work."

"I know. I promise you I'm not leaving. Even if you weren't pregnant I would still want you in my life forever. Don't ever think it's just the babies. You can bring up Rachael all you want, but remember I didn't stay with her. I never lived with her. I never loved her. I never loved anyone until you." he closed his eyes and rubbed my hand against his cheek.

"Just be patient with me please." I begged

"We have plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere." he smiled at me.

"Me neither." I agreed

He kissed my hand one more time and then unlaced our fingers. He got out of the car and was on my side as I was opening the door. He pulled me out and into his arms. He held me tight and I melted against him. He placed kisses on the top of my head. He pulled away slightly and kissed my forehead before he laid his against mine. We both heaved out a sigh before I pulled away.

"Now what?" I asked

"Now we go up to seven and let the assholes sober up." he grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the elevator.

"Can we hold off on me seeing the guys until tomorrow morning?" I asked as we got into the elevator.

"Anything you want." Ranger told me as the doors closed.

He turned to face me and leaned into me. He cupped my face and gently kissed my lips. I let my lips fall open and his tongue found it's entry. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He pushed against me and I could feel him hard all over. His knee moved in between my legs and his hands stroked my back. We hadn't been intimate since I was shot and I needed him tonight. The doors opened and he pulled away as he tugged my hand to guide me behind him. He held the door open for me and I went into the apartment. I felt peace wash over me as I entered the apartment that had often served as my safe escape.

He turned to face me as the door closed behind him. He gently backed me up against the wall. He pressed his body against me as his lips crashed down on mine. The kiss started slowly and then deepened as I felt my knees grow weak. Desire and warmth spread through my body. His hands were on my arms as he rubbed against me. His hands went down the full length of my body down to my hips. I felt chills run through me and my body was covered with goose bumps. His hands stroked back up again and I felt them glide past the sides of my breasts. Our kiss became more desperate and my hands gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him tighter against me. I was losing my breath so I broke broke our kiss. He kept his lips close to mine as we both took in air.

"I wish I could take you hard and fast right here against the wall." he whispered as his lips brushed against mine.

"Do it" I whispered back

"No Babe. It's not good for you to do all of that heavy breathing right now and I don't want to hurt you." he kissed me gently

"Take me to the bedroom." I whispered as I pulled away from the kiss.

******************SMUT***************

He stepped back and gathered up my legs as he carried me bridal style to the bedroom. He set me down onto my feet beside the bed. He kissed me again before he pulled away. He kissed my forehead and continued to place kisses all over my face. His hands went to my chest and they slid down my front until he reached the bottom of my shirt. He slowly pulled it up and over my head. He tossed it away from us and dropped his lips to my neck. He covered me with open mouthed kissed as he moved down my chest. He covered the top of my breasts with his gentle kisses and reached around my back to unclasp my bra. He pulled it off and tossed it somewhere near the shirt.

His lips went to my breasts. He kissed the top and sides of both breasts before moving to my pebbled nipples. He kissed each one gently before using his tongue. His tongue swept circles around each nipple before pulling one into his mouth. He gently sucked my nipple and ran his tongue along it as he held it in his mouth. He moved back and forth from one to another. I was moaning as I reached my hands around and dug them into his hair. I gently pulled him back and kissed him as our tongues quickly wrapped around each other.

He pulled back before I wanted him to. He pulled my lip into his mouth and teased me before he released my mouth and went back to my breasts. He kissed each nipple before he went to his knees. He kissed my stomach as his hands worked the button and zipper on my jeans. He slowly pulled them down and I set my hand on his shoulder as he pulled off my sneakers and socks before getting my jeans off of me. He started his kisses again on the top of my feet. He moved all the way up to my thigh. Then he moved to the other leg and took the same path. He kissed my hot wet core through my lacy panties. His hands gripped the sides as he slowly slid them down and off. I kept my eyes closed and let out a sigh as I anticipated what would happen next. Damn this man loved to kiss. When he stilled I looked down to see what he was doing and he smiled.

There was a smile spread across his face, but his eyes were dark and filled with desire. I bit down on my lower lip as I stared down into his beautiful face. He gave me one last look before he focused back on my body and where he was going to place his next kiss. He started at my hip and moved across from hip to hip. When he passed my center he dropped a gentle kiss on the outside of my lower lips. His hands moved to my hips and he placed slow gentle kissed on the outside of my core. His hands moved to my center and he gently pulled my inner lips open. He placed kisses on my swollen nub before his tongue pressed against me. My center was wet with my arousal. He slowly licked me from top to bottom and tingles filled my entire body. He moved his tongue up and down as I gripped his hair and let out a deep moan. My body shuttered as his tongue settled on my sensitive nub. He circled me with his tongue and my body quickly exploded in pleasure. He kept moving his tongue as he guided me through my orgasm. When he was satisfied I was thoroughly taken care of he moved slowly back up my body placing kisses on my hot skin the whole way up.

I could barely stand on my own. My legs felt like jelly. He reached my mouth and kissed me slowly and gently. Our tongues moved against each other slowly and my desire had me trying to quicken the pace and pull him against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed into him.

"I need to be gentle with you Babe. You are still recovering. I know we both want this badly, but I want to take you slow and gentle. Let me make love to you." he whispered against my lips.

I nodded and he gently pushed me to sit on the bed. He stepped back and pulled at his t-shirt. He tugged it over his head and my eyes were drawn to his strong chiseled chest. He leaned over and pulled off his boots and socks. When his hands went to the button on his cargos my eyes were pulled to his abs. Damn, he was so sexy. My eyes were drawn to his manhood and I blew out a deep breath. No matter how many times I see him naked I will never stop being in awe of him. The definition of his hips formed a path to one of my favorite parts of his body. He moved closer and leaned in to kiss me. His arms encircled my waist and he guided me up onto the pillow while our lips stayed connected.

His hands came out from under me and moved to my thighs as he gently moved them apart as he settled between them. I moaned in his mouth knowing what was coming next. He slowly slid himself inside me until he was completely buried deep into me. We both groaned out together and my name slid from his lips.

"Stephanie." it was a growl that came from deep inside his chest

When our pelvises were pressed against each other his hands moved up my body slowly. He started at my thighs and moved up over my hips and to my arms. He pushed each one up above my head and entwined our fingers together. He pulled his lips away from mine and buried his face into my hair. He slowly began to move inside me. His lips caressed my neck as I moaned out in pleasure. Our bodies were pressed so tightly together I didn't know where he ended and I began.

I didn't know how he was able to move inside me when our bodies were so tightly pressed together. He continued to move and my hips met his. I ground into him trying to meet each one of his slow thrusts. This was like nothing I had ever experienced before. This was all just part of the ruining he had threatened so long ago. I felt his warm breath on my ear as he whispered to me.

"Querida" (darling)

"Mi amor" (my love)

"Mi vida" (my life)

"Madre de mis bebes" (mother of my babies)

"Mi futura esposa" (my future wife)

I didn't know what he was saying but the tone of his voice was so loving and emotional I felt my body tighten. This was more than making love. This was an experience like no other. My body was purring with pleasure and my heart was overflowing with emotion. I felt the passion building up between us as my core felt a wave of warmth and pleasure went through me. I exploded with pleasure and m back arched up against him. I moaned out his name.

"Carlosss"

He soon followed me over the edge as we continued to move with each other. I felt him pulse inside of me as he achieved his release. We both kept moving until we were completely sated. He pulled his face away from my neck and kissed my lips gently. He rolled over and pulled me with him until I was nestled at his side. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my back with his strong fingers.

"I love you Babe" he whispered

"Good night Carlos." I whispered back to him even though my eyes were already closed.

**********************************END SMUT************************************

I woke up to Ranger's hand stroking my arm with his strong fingers. I moaned against him as I felt the smile spread across my face. I moaned into his chest and he chuckled. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tight against him.

"Good morning Babe" he told me as I looked up into his face.

"Good morning Batman." I smiled up at him.

"You're up early." he kept me hugged against him.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Eight o'clock." he informed me

"Last night was amazing." I wrapped my arms tightly around his muscular chest.

"Spectacular." he smiled

Now it was my turn to chuckle as my face turned pink. He kissed the top of my head again.

"Let's take a shower." he suggested

"You're good in the shower." I reminded him

"You're pretty amazing yourself." he smiled

He pulled me along with him as he moved out of the bed. He tugged my hand as he pulled us into the bathroom. We quickly jumped in the shower and spent the next half hour pleasing each other. It had all started innocently with me washing his body, but ended with us breathing hard as he pressed me into the tile wall.

"Oh shit. Are you okay?" he asked me as we came back down from our euphoria.

"Yes I'm fine." I assured him.

"I can control everything else in my life..." he trailed off as he shook his head.

"I guess I'll always challenge you." I teased

"One of the many reasons why I love you Babe." he gave me his mega-watt smile.

I was still drying off when Ranger's phone rang. He went off to answer it and I moved into the closet to get ready. I decided against jeans. I was sore from last night and this morning and was already unable to snap most of my jeans. I pulled on a tank top and threw my hair into a messy pony tail. I was dressed and sitting at the kitchen table eating french toast when I suddenly remembered who was locked in the cells downstairs. I let out a sigh as I tried to think about how I would handle this. I giggled as I considered cutting off important body parts.

"That sounds ominous." Ranger told me as he slid into the seat across from me.

"Just thinking of what we would do today." I explained

"Really?" he challenged

"Well, no I was thinking about cutting off organs." I laughed

He instinctively moved his hand down between his legs before he laughed. "Always knew you had an evil streak in you."

"So, what shall we do today?" I asked

"I have some ideas." he winked

"Don't you ever get enough?" more laughing

"You're so beautiful when you laugh. It's been a while since I have seen you so happy." his smiled

"You make me happy and finally everything around me seems a little less chaotic." I admitted

He was eating a bowl of fresh fruit while I devoured my french toast. He gathered a piece of pineapple on his fork and held it across the table for me. I leaned in and took it from his fork and moaned at the sweet taste. He leaned back in his seat and just gazed at me. I tried to focus on my food but every time I glanced over at him he continued to stare at me.

"What?" I finally asked him

"I love you." he sat forward in his chair

"I know that. I love you too." I dismissed him

"No Steph. I have never told a woman outside of my family that I love them. I have been telling you in my own way..." he paused to laugh "for years now. But I want you to know it. I love you. I love that you are carrying our babies. I love that you are a badass."

"Okay, you're going to give me a big head." I blushed

"I could go on for hours and still not run out of reasons to love you." he got up to bring his bowl to the sink.

"What brought all this on?" I was curious.

He shrugged. "Could be your after sex glow. Could be the tiny little bump that you are barely showing."

"Okay, who are you and where is Carlos?" I laughed

"Right here Babe." his voice whispered at my ear.

He rested his hands on my shoulders and gave me a gentle massage. I lowered my head and closed my eyes as all thoughts escaped me. After a few minutes I opened my eyes and wiggled my neck around.

"By the way that was Javier on the phone earlier. He feels like things are looking good for you. He has a meeting after lunch today with the district attorney. He is very positive and that's a lot for my cynical brother." he informed me

"That sounds promising." I laid my fork on my plate.

"What do you want to do with the idiots downstairs?" he asked me as he moved away from my back.

"What are your thoughts?" I asked as I turned to look at him

"I assume you want to ask some questions." he drank a protein shake as he leaned against the counter

"I assume you want to use your fist to get some answers." I got to my feet and brought my empty plate to the sink.

"Babe"

I moved over to where he was leaning against the counter and got closer to him. He grabbed me and pulled me into him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me with my back to his front. I laid my head back onto his shoulder and closed my eyes and moaned with contentment. His hands moved across my stomach and I purred. I felt his body move as he laughed silently.

"I'm going to get fat." I warned him

"No Babe. You're growing our babies inside you. You have no idea what it means to me. No idea how much it turns me on." he whispered softly against my ear.

"You're crazy." I laughed as I pulled away. "Everything turns you on."

"I'm Cuban." he laughed

"I don't know if we'll survive this mix of Cuban and Hungarian hormones." I shook my head

"I told you back when the whole Vordo thing happened. It's animal magnetism Babe." he smirked

"Yeah yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ready to start the day?" he asked

"Let's go downstairs." I suggested

"Hang on." he picked his shake up from the counter and finished it in one gulp.

I was suddenly feeling nervous as we got into the elevator. I didn't plan what I would say or do. I gave it some thought but never really got past my hurt and anger. I knew I wanted to talk to Morelli first. I figured he would be more honest with me. Maybe. We got to the basement and moved out of the elevator. Hector, Lester and Tank were in the hallway. They looked up as we stepped off the elevator. They all nodded at Ranger and glanced at me.

"Who are you visiting with?" Lester asked me

"Morelli." I told him

"Give us a minute." Lester asked

"Sure." I nodded

Ranger pulled me against him and wrapped both arms around me. He kissed my forehead before he leaned his into mine.

"Listen Babe." he began "I need to go in there with you. I will stay close to the door and try not to say anything. I need to be in there."

"Okay" I whispered

"He's ready." Tank said as he and Lester came out of the room.

As we moved towards the door Hector moved in front of me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Hector, I need to do this." I assured him

He nodded and gave me a quick hug. Ranger kept his hand on my back as he guided me into the room. Morelli was seated at a table. His hands were cuffed on the table. I glanced down and saw his legs were shackled to the chair legs. He had a black eye. His bottom lip was split. His eyes were blood shot and he had dark circles underneath them. He looked up at me and his shoulders dropped.

I stepped closer to him and heard the door close behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ranger leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest. He gave me a slight nod and I took another step forward. My mind was suddenly blank and I forgot everything I had wanted to say to him. His eyes were sad and I started to feel bad for him. I reminded myself that he shot me. I reminded myself how he cheated. I reminded myself of the prostitutes. I reminded myself of the saline shots.

"Cupcake." he croaked out his greeting.

His voice as horse. I glared at him and shook my head.

"Don't call me that." I ordered

"What do you want me to call you?" his eyes grew angry "Babe?"

I laughed "Don't call me anything."

"Okay Stephanie." he was defiant. "Your boyfriends have me locked in pretty tight here."

"It's for your protection more than mine." I continued my glare.

"You think you can hurt me?" he shook his head "You've done enough."

"I've done enough?" I practically screamed

"You're not fooling anyone Cupcake. You brought this all on yourself. It all started when you decided to become the biggest joke of a Bounty..." I cut him off before he could finish

"Morelli, you are scum. You molested me when I was six. Let's start there, because I know I didn't bring that on my self."

"You stepped into the garage. I didn't pull you in kicking and screaming." he had a gleam in his eyes that made me nauseous. " I was only..."

"No. Don't argue with me. It doesn't matter how old you were, you took advantage of me. You also took advantage of me when I was sixteen. I wasn't ready to have sex and I didn't love you. You pushed yourself on me. I never said yes, I whispered no but you didn't listen to me." I felt my eyes well with tears.

"You loved it." he sneered

I shook my head again. "Just like I loved it when you shot me?"

"I saved you. I was protecting you." he glared at me

"You nearly killed me." I told him

"I protected you from Conklin." he informed me

"Who was going to protect me from you?" I asked

"Maybe your new boyfriend." he shrugged and then formed a quick smile. "Oh that's right, he didn't protect you from yourself. Couldn't protect you from becoming a murderer. Where was he when Conklin was taking pictures of the woman with her fingers up your..."

"ENOUGH!" Ranger growled

"Batman has spoken." Morelli used a mocking voice.

"Shut up." I told him

"You don't love me anymore Cupcake? I still love you. Hell, I'd still even take you back. You loved me. We would have been married by now." his voice teetered back and forth from calm to crazy.

"I was an idiot. I was blind. God! How could I have been so stupid?" I shook my head

"Maybe it's now that you're being stupid." he suggested

"I should have known. There were so many signs." I tried to stop myself but the words kept flowing. "That time I came to your house and you said I smelled like Ranger. You hit me and I allowed it. You apologized and I gave you another chance. That was my mistake."

I shook my head and heard Ranger suck in a breath through his teeth. I had never told anyone about that day. Morelli was furious and he had slapped me across the face. It stunned me and I wasn't sure what to do. I felt Ranger's anger roll off of him. I should have told him first. I should have told him this morning. I wasn't thinking straight.

"It was barely a slap. Don't try to make more of it." he spat "You deserved what you got. You're the cheater."

"I cheated on you with my heart yes." I admitted

"What a slut." he peered around me and looked at Ranger "Your welcome for breaking her in for you."

I breathed out a deep sigh but didn't say anything so he continued.

"Stephanie Plum you have wanted me since you were six years old and you will always want me. You have grown up to be an incompetent joke. You are a walking disaster. And just now am I really seeing you for the whore you are. You fooled everyone."

"Stop." I ordered "Your words mean nothing to me. We're not here to talk about me."

Ranger stepped forward and I turned around to look at him. I gently shook my head and pleaded with him with my eyes. He gave a big sigh and his blank face took over. He gave a slight nod and went back to his spot by the door.

"Are you done? I've been here long enough." he looked annoyed with me.

"You're not going anywhere." I told him "You're going to answer my questions."

He rolled his eyes "What do you want to know?"

"Why me Joe? Why did you bother with me? You had your women. You had your schemes going. Why did you bring me into your life?" I sighed

"I love you. I've loved you since that day in my father's garage. We were meant to be together. You know it, your family knows it, the Burg knows it. Hell everyone knows it but you." he sighed

"No Morelli. You're wrong. We were never meant to be together. I could never love a man like you. The lying, cheating, prostitutes, the whole thing. Everything you did with Conklin. Why? How?" I stuttered

He didn't say a word but I could see the anger rising in him. He looked at Ranger and gave him a look that would make many men pee themselves in fear. Not Ranger of course. Finally Morelli cleared his throat.

"You obviously went for rich criminals with no morals. I was trying to get rich and I knew you wouldn't mind if I bent the law." he told me with a smug look on his face.

"Damn it Joe. You did more than bend it." I took a deep breath.

"You are such a hypocrite." he shook his head. "You bend and break laws daily."

"Never to hurt people." I corrected him.

"You hurt me." his jaw was set. "You only hurt the one you love?"

"There are all kinds of love Joe." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"And just what kind of love do you have for me Cupcake?" he asked

I hesitated. "I did love you. I loved the man I made up in my head. The reformed bad boy. The domesticated cop."

"Did?" he asked "You didn't make me up."

"No, you're right I didn't make you up. I just chose to ignore who you really were. But now I see you for all that you are." I explained

"I get it. I am this evil guy who barely slapped you once and shot you to save your life. You should feel lucky to have someone like me." his words dripped with pity for me.

"This is getting us nowhere. You're never going to admit to any of the disgusting things you've done. You're never going to take any responsibility for your part in Latty's murder." I shook my head

"I have nothing to do with Latty." he lied

"Don't bullshit me. I know you were involved." I told him

"You don't know what you are talking about." he played innocent and I was getting frustrated

"You're lying." I challenged him

"I have only lied to you about minor things." he corrected me

"MINOR THINGS?" I screamed "Screwing prostitutes. Something that could have endangered me. I hope you wore condoms."

"I did." he promised

"With Brett too?" I asked

Anger spread across his face. "He's a liar."

"Sure he is." I rolled my eyes "Stealing drugs and working with dealers. Again something that could come back and endanger me. You screamed at me so many times for putting myself in danger. You put me in more danger with the things you did."

"I wanted to help us. I was getting money to help us build a future." he gave me excuses

"Help me now." I pleaded "Help me understand how you could help frame me for murder."

"That was never my intention." his voice grew calmer "I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to involve you in anything dangerous."

"But you did. You did involve me in a murder." I reminded him.

"I was trying to help a distraught son. I was trying to protect the world from a rapist. That's all that I am responsible for. You got in the way." He tried to move his hands but winced as his wrists pulled against the metal.

"In the way? How?" I asked

"You weren't supposed to be there." he informed me

"Someone knew I was going to be there." I told him

"Not me Cupcake. I only had your best interests in mind always." he lied

"Always?" I asked

"Always" he nodded his head

"My best interests?" I asked

"Your very best interests." he confirmed

"What about my birth control?" I asked

His jaw dropped and his mouth stayed open. "I uhm..." he paused as he looked down at the table

"Was looking out for my best interests?" I finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah" he whispered

"You thought it was in my best interest to knock me up so I would be connected to you forever?" I asked

"I only had your best interest in mind." he mumbled as he kept his eyes on the table.

"It worked" I whispered.

His head snapped up. "What?"

"It worked." I spoke louder

"But you would be..." he did the mental math and confusion spread across his face "seven or eight months pregnant."

"Almost two months." I corrected him with a smile. "Carlos and I are expecting twins."

"YOU BASTARD!" his fury turned to Ranger as his he struggled against the cuffs.

"Fucking Manoso! You ruined everything! You couldn't keep your dick in your pants. She wasn't yours. She was never yours. Those were supposed to be mine. She was supposed to be mine. You were a fucking fling. You were nothing. You were something she needed to get out of her system. You never wanted her. She was coming back to me. She always came back to me. She was going to be my wife and have my babies. Not your fucking mongrels. You are a God damned lunatic. You fucking ruined her." he fought harder against the cuffs as he screamed at Ranger

"Can I help you with that?" Ranger asked calmly as he moved past me.

I looked to see Ranger holding out a key. I lifted my arm to stop him but felt hands grab me around the wast and pull me back. I glanced over my shoulder to see Lester belonged to the arms around me. As soon as he had me in the hall Tank closed the door and moved to stand in front of it. Lester released me and I took a step towards the door. Hector moved in front of me.

"You've protected him long enough Estafania." he whispered before he pulled me into a hug. "He must pay for his actions and his words."

I buried my head into his chest and finally allowed the tears to fall. I had been working so hard not to show any emotions in front of Morelli. His words had hurt me. The memories had hurt me. Realizing all of the signs I missed hurt me. My anger was being replaced by sorrow and pain. So many regrets. So many bad choices. The tears turned into sobs and the sobs wracked through my body. I couldn't blame my emotions on hormones.

"Estara bien hermana" Hector whispered to me in Spanish (It will be okay my sister)

"You're the brother I never had." I sniffled

"You understood?" he asked

"Understood what?" I was confused

"Nothing." he smiled.

Then I heard something slam against the door and I jumped. Hector tugged me closer to him as his arms wrapped protectively around me. I heard Morelli scream and I stilled in Hector's arms. I struggled to get free for a couple of seconds and then pulled back enough to look up at Hector's face. Neither of us spoke as his eyes stared into mine. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes again I nodded at Hector. He pulled me back into his chest and kissed my cheek. I buried my face in his shoulder and felt his warm breath on my ear. He started to hum softly against my ear. I tried to focus on his words rather than the screams that continued to come out of Morelli's cell. I closed my eyes and focused on Hector's sounds.

***************************************THANK YOU*************************************************

I am home from Little Rock, Arkansas and all went great with the tournament. I didn't win but didn't get my butt kicked. All of my students earned places and I got to judge the special abilities rings which always makes my day.  
This weekend I am headed to New Jersey for my high school reunion. (25 years) I lived in Hamilton/Yardville before I moved to Texas.

Thank you again for all of the messages and reviews. I truly appreciate you all reading what I write. It's so wonderful to share my thoughts and crazy stories with all of you!


	48. Chapter 48-The Basement Cells

Chapter 48- The Basement Cells

I can't really say what happened in that room. It seemed like hours passed when I felt myself being shuffled from Hector's arms to Ranger's. I took a deep breath letting his scent wash over me. I buried my head into his neck and wrapped my arms tightly around him. The tears that had faded long ago suddenly came again. I tried to be quiet but a sob escaped my lips.

"Shhh Babe. It's okay." he whispered in my ear. "It's over. He's never going to hurt you again."

I pulled back and looked up at him with shock. "uhmm ohhhh" I was stuttering to find my words.

He smiled "He's not dead Babe."

I blew out a deep breath as Ranger narrowed his eyes at me. I quickly realized he thought I was worried about Morelli. Probably that I still cared about him.

"It's not what you think. I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get in trouble. I don't want to lose you." I explained

I watched as relief washed across his face. He pulled me back to him and kissed my neck. His kisses traced along my job until he stopped at my lips and gave me a quick peck. His lips traced back to my neck before settling near my ear.

"It's going to take us some time." he whispered "Time for me to believe you won't ever run back to him."

"Time for me to believe you won't ever push me away again." I agreed.

"Let's go. We can regroup before we talk to Conklin." Lester suggested

"Good idea." Tank agreed

"I'll stay." Hector nodded

Ranger grabbed my hand and pulled me along. We followed Lester and Tank to the elevator. I glanced back at Hector and he smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. For some reason this made me laugh. This big tough scary guy to others was a loving caring brother to me. I was grateful to him for comforting me when Ranger was in with Morelli.. I still didn't know how I felt about it, but I understood it was something Ranger had to do. I was still smiling at Hector when the doors to the elevator closed.

Lester got off of the elevator at five promising to meet us back in the basement in ninety minutes. Tank came with us to seven for lunch. When we entered the apartment Ella had already laid out sandwiches and fruit on the table. Tank took a phone call while Ranger and I went to the kitchen to wash up. My eyes were immediately drawn to his bloody knuckles. I hadn't noticed before. I wasn't really paying any attention to his hands until now. I looked up at Ranger and found he was already looking at me. He was waiting for my reaction.

"Are you okay?" I asked him

"It's not mine." he answered before he went back to washing.

"I gotta go check on an alarm." Tank explained as he came into the kitchen

"You need me?" Ranger asked

"No. It's a client that I signed and they just want me to check in with them and reassure them that everything worked as it should." he explained

"Sounds like you got it covered." Ranger nodded

"I'll meet you down there when I get back." Tank told Ranger who nodded once again.

"Are you going to tell me what happened in that room?" I asked Ranger once Tank had left and the door fell closed

"No" he answered

I studied his face as he turned off the water and blotted his hands. We went to the table and started in on the food. I felt like I really needed to know what went on in that room, but I didn't want to push him. I leaned back in my chair not realizing how much the talk with Morelli had taken out of me. I wanted to jump into Ranger's lap and bury my head into his chest. I wanted to escape into the land of denial. Morelli...knowing him all of my life, but never really knowing him at all. I sighed and then remembered what I had said. I knew I owed Ranger an apology.

"I'm sorry I told him about the twins without asking you. I wanted to hurt him and at the same time let him know I was happy." I admitted

"You can take out a full page advertisement in the paper telling everyone. I am proud to be the father of your babies. Our babies." he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." I half whispered as my voice caught.

"For what?" he asked as he finished his sandwich.

"For being you." I explained

"Are you mad at me for my extra time with Morelli?" he asked timidly

"Not at all." I told him quickly.

"You needed questions answered and I needed time alone with him." he forced a small smile.

"I understand." I nodded

"I need to tell you Lester brought in another guest." Ranger spoke slowly.

"Who?" I was confused

"Melvin Pickles. There's something more to him that made him write all of those bullshit articles in the papers. We are going to find out what his angle is." he informed me

"Okay" I nodded "I think we should talk to him first. Before Conklin."

"Babe"

"I'm not afraid of Conklin. I just want more information before we head in there." I tried to explain as I got to my feet and started cleaning up the table. I knew I was lying More to myself than to Ranger.

Ranger gathered his trash and followed behind me. We put away the extra food and loaded the dishwasher. I went to the bathroom to take care of business and wash my hands. When I opened the door to come out I nearly crashed right into Ranger. I was quick to stop and ended up inches from his face. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. When we came up for air he pulled me into a tight hug. I turned my head and pressed it into his chest and he kissed the top of my head and left his lips there.

"I hate that you're afraid of him. I don't want you to ever live in fear of anyone or anything." Ranger rubbed my back as he whispered against the top of my head.

I sighed deeply and nodded my head. I know I needed to confront Conklin. I had to deal with it but he made me sick to my stomach. Just thinking of him made me remember the search in the jail. Remember the search against his car. Being helpless and not being able to control the situation was devastating to me. Having unwanted hands all over me wasn't something I would quickly forget. Anytime I was in his presence I had flashbacks and instantly felt the fear flow through me.

"Don't think about those things Babe. Think about the positive. This changed everything about our relationship. We actually admit to having one now." he smiled and I laughed.

"Look at us." he pulled back and moved his hands to my stomach. "We're going to have twins." he leaned down and kissed my belly.

"But after this is all over then..." I trialed off

"Do you realize we have been living together for a little over a month? Most of the time we have spent twenty-four hours a day with each other." he raised an eyebrow.

"And we adulted." I laughed

"Babe"

"And we didn't kill each other" I smiled

"Babe"

"And there was no screaming." I paused to flash him the biggest smile I could. "And no running."

He cupped my face and nuzzled my nose before pressing his lips to mine. It grew into a deeper more emotional kiss. My body felt warm and fuzzy all over. God, I love this man. I don't want to lose him now that I know what it's like to truly have him in my life. I'm afraid to be without him and afraid to be with him at the same time. Sometimes it felt like a dream, I had imagined being with him but never saw it as a possible reality. I was afraid of having these babies. That was never part of my dream. We had a lot to discuss.

"So, after this?" I bit into my bottom lip.

"After this I steal you away and keep you locked up in the bedroom for days?" he suggested

He thought for a second before he spoke again. "I think we should stay living together."

"I think you're right." I told him as I reached up and kissed his sexy warm lips.

"Babe"

"Geez." I blew out a breath

"What's wrong?" he asked me

"Nothing's wrong just surprised." I shrugged

"I don't have my ESP working today." he teased "You're going to have to tell me what surprises you."

"This is crazy." I sighed "I'm in love. I am pregnant. I just agreed to live with my babies' daddy. We have three guys locked up in cells downstairs and I am still currently wanted for murder."

He stroked my back as I buried my head into his chest. "We're never going to be normal. We're also going to talk about this 'babies' daddy' thing later."

"You're not their daddy?" I was confused and pulled away to loo at his face.

"That's not the title I want." He told me

"Oh...uhm..." I had no clue what the hell he meant. What title did he want?

"Let's go talk to Pickles." he tugged my hand and I followed him.

I took in deep breaths as we stood on the elevator. I was still sore but feeling better. I was nervous but determined to find out all about Melvin Pickles. I needed to know why he wrote about me. The elevator arrived at the basement before I could even gather all of my thoughts. Ranger pulled me out and we headed towards one of the cells. Cal and Hector were in the hallway. I gave them hugs as we greeted them and Hector whispered something to me about a video. I didn't quite hear him and he didn't repeat it. Obviously he didn't want anyone to hear what he had said.

Ranger opened the cell and I followed him in. Melvin Pickles sat at a table and he was restrained like Morelli. He looked up at me and his lips tightened. He didn't say a word he just shook his head. I heard the door close and didn't even bother to turn around. I knew Ranger was inside with me probably leaning against the wall as he did with Morelli. I turned to check and smiled at him as soon as his eyes settled on me.

"Are you going to explain why I'm here?" Pickles asked me

"Are you going to explain why you wrote all of those lies about me and the men I work with?" I returned his question

Pickles rolled his eyes. "You're upset about a couple of newspaper articles?"

"I am upset about all of the lies. Your stories were just that. Nothing more than stories. You didn't check any of your facts." I explained to him

"I did interviews." he defended

"You can't take someone's words as fact." I shook my head "Anyway it doesn't matter. Just tell me why. Why did you keep writing about me and my friends?"

He shrugged "You sell can't resist you. You should know that. I hear you have used it to your advantage for a long time."

I glared at him. "I have never used anyone."

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart.

"Did you think about how your rumors and bullshit would hurt me and destroy my reputation?" I asked

He laughed "Face it Plum everyone in the Burg wants to be you or hates you. Your reputation was already hurt."

"I am not going to dignify that with a response. Just tell me why you wrote all of the articles? Did someone pay you?" I redirected him.

"No one paid me." he told me

I studied his face and knew without a doubt there was something more to it. I watched him and waited. Minutes passed and he sat there saying nothing. I watched as a bead of sweat slowly rolled down his face. He swatted it away and looked down at the table. I folded my arms and continued to stare at him. I was channeling my inner Ranger.

"Are you ready to talk?" I asked

"What do you want me to say?" he paused "I'm not proud of myself. She's an ex-ho she knows tricks I never thought possible." he smiled

"Lula?" I asked

"Yeah" he nodded

"Explain" Ranger said from behind me.

"She came to me with the idea. I wasn't interested. She rocked my world. What can I say?" he was smirking and his eyes were staring out into space like he was picturing something. "She thought the articles would be funny. She got a lot of attention. People were dying to talk to her to get more information. She was one of the most popular people in the Burg"

He laughed out loud. "It was fun. Every article got me so much attention. People were dying to talk about you. Everyone was real easy to persuade me to write about them. That freaking Joyce Barnhardt. She makes noises like a porn star."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "She was into everything. Nothing was off limits with her."

"So Lula came up with the idea and then everyone seduced you for you to publish their stories? The guys?" I narrowed my eyes at him

He shook his head. "The cops gave me a free pass on speeding. It was pure awesomeness. All I had to do was write about you. I never had it so easy. Everyone had something to say about you."

"You didn't care that they were lies and you were destroying my reputation?" I asked

"You never had a good reputation. It was fun. Connie, Valerie, Lula, Joyce. Shit I lost track." he had a huge smile plastered across his face.

I sat silent and thought for a moment. "There's something else?"

"I made some money." he shrugged

"I thought you said no one paid you. From who?" I asked

He paused and then shrugged "That wasn't the motivation. He started paying me to make sure I kept up with the articles. It was his idea to write about your Latin Lover."

"Who?" I asked

"Morelli." he answered

"Morelli?" I asked

"Yeah he was loving it. He was running his mouth about the articles making you jealous and pushing you back into his arms." he chuckled "He thought for sure you would believe all of the shit about Manoso screwing everyone."

I rolled my eyes.

"Then your friend broke my freaking hands." his smile dropped

"I'm not sorry. You had to know you would answer for what you were doing. How much did Morelli pay you?"

"Not much $1000 for all of it." he shrugged again

"You make me sick." I glared at him

"I would be happy to write some good stuff about you." he wiggled his eyebrows. "I bet there are ways you could persuade me."

I laughed "No way"

"Hmm maybe Morelli was wrong. Maybe you're not a whore." he glanced at Ranger "Unless you're just saying that because that big guy is in here."

I gave him my best Burg glare. "I am nothing like Morelli told you."

"Oh well. It would have been fun. You look like you might know what you are doing in the bedroom." he smirked

Ranger growled

"Okay Okay. I get it." Pickles held up both hands. "You're only his whore."

Ranger stepped forward and stood behind me. "You are done writing any negative articles about Stephanie. I don't care what anyone offers."

Pickles leaned back and his eyes widened.

"You are going to write one more article about the situation." Ranger told him

"About?" Pickled asked

"I want you to interview Morelli." Ranger explained

"Morelli?" Pickles asked "This should be fun."

"Yeah. He has some new stuff he would like to share. I think he wants to set the record straight." Ranger nodded

Ranger moved around the table and uncuffed Pickles. He helped him to his feet and grabbed his arm. He led him to the door and gave it one knock. Lester opened it and Pickles immediately cowered away from him. Both Les and Ranger smirked to each other. I followed as I watched Ranger lead him to the cell with Morelli. I stood by the door and watched.

Pickles was ushered to the seat in front of Morelli. A pad of paper, a pen and a laptop were all set up on the table for Pickles. Lester moved to the wall and leaned back as he crossed his arms over his chest. Tank was leaning the same way behind Morelli. Morelli looked up at me. I glanced at his injuries and then quickly looked away. I noticed the look of sorrow in his eyes but I just looked away. No more pity from me. I was done with him and I didn't feel one bit sorry for him.

I turned my back on him without saying a word.

"Cupcake" he called out to me

I never turned around. I left the cell and went down the hall and stopped in front of Conklin's cell. Without warning a wave of dizziness hit me and I crouched down. Suddenly Bobby was there with a bucket and I fell to my knees. I emptied my stomach into the bucket as someone held back my hair. I closed my eyes and leaned back as I dropped to the floor right onto my butt.

"It's okay Babe. You don't have to do this." Ranger told me.

"Yes I do." I told him.

I held out my hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"Be right back."I headed towards the elevator.

I pressed the button to close the door and pretended I didn't see Ranger coming down the hall towards me. I just wanted a few minutes alone. I needed to brush my teeth and throw some water in my face. And maybe have a panic attack or two. I was taking breaths but my chest hurt from throwing up. Now the dizziness was coming again. I crouched down into a squat position and buried my face in my hands. I fell back onto my butt as the elevator rose. I leaned my back against the wall.

When the door finally opened on seven I planned to just crawl my way out. Two hands picked me up from underneath my arms and I knew that scent right away. I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes. Ranger pulled me into him and carried us both back out of the elevator. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the apartment. I didn't even try to protest. I let him carry me in and set me on the couch. I dropped my head down and covered my face with my hands again. I knew he was sitting beside me, but there was some space in between us.

"My head is killing me." I mumbled.

I got up before he could respond and went to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door. I brushed my teeth and drank mouthwash before I splashed water in my face. I ended up getting water all over my shirt. When I took off the shirt I realized just how sweaty I had been. I stripped off everything and jumped into the shower. I rinsed off my body and then grabbed Ranger's shower gel and squeezed some into a loofah. I scrubbed my body and then rinsed off again. Then in typical Stephanie fashion I slid down onto the floor and pulled my knees into my chest. The sobbing came and I still couldn't figure out what the heck I was crying about. I knew Ranger would never let Conklin hurt me. I just didn't want to relive any of the searches I had gone through with him. I didn't want to hear his nasty innuendos and his crappy excuses.

I had been prepared for it but I was still surprised that it took him so long. Ranger slid the glass door open and I held out my hand before he had to come in after me. He pulled me to my feet and set me onto the bath mat. He held out a towel and I stepped into it as he wrapped it around me. He tucked it in between my breasts.

"Oops!" I heard Bobby's voice from over Ranger's shoulder

"It's okay." I told Bobby as I pulled away from Ranger

"Here" he handed me two Tylenol as he looked away with hand over his eyes.

"But..." I tried to argue

"It's safe for the babies." Bobby assured me.

I took the pills and he handed me a water bottle. As soon as I took the water from him he quickly tuned on his heel and retreated from the bathroom as quickly as his legs would carry him. I took the pills with the water and then tried to move around Ranger. He held onto my shoulders to stop me. I stared straight ahead at his chest. I was embarrassed at how I had reacted and had no way to explain how I felt. He let go of one of my shoulders and moved his hand under my chin as he tipped up my face. He gave me half a smile and leaned in to drop a kiss on my forehead.

"It doesn't matter if you can't explain your reaction." He tilted his head and studied my eyes. "Sometimes we can't control how our body reacts to things."

"But..." I sniffed

"No Steph. The things he has put you through have obviously effected you more deeply that either of us had realized." he sighed "But you are right I think you do need to confront him."

I pulled away and raised my eyebrows. "But?"

"But, I want you to change and then let Bobby check your blood pressure. I also need you to agree that once you get in there you will take a break or walk away if you start to feel too much stress." he explained

I nodded "Of course."

"I know I am always protective of you. Some would say over protective." he teased and I giggled. "It's going to be worse now that you are pregnant. I hope you realize that and give me some leeway."

I nodded again. "I understand and I will try."

The corners of his lips raised in a half smile before he left the room. I towel dried my hair and went into the closet. I slipped on a matching set of black underwear and bra. Then I slid on a pair of jeans before tugging a black Rangeman t-shirt over my head. I was trying to gather strength with the black clothes. I threw my hair up into a messy pony tail and made my way out into the living room. Bobby was waiting for me on the couch. I sat down and held out my arm so he could check my pressure. I gave Ranger a forced smile as Bobby hit the button on the machine. When it was done he gave me a thumbs up and glanced at Ranger who nodded back to him.

"Hungry Babe?" Ranger asked

"We just ate a couple of hours ago." I told him

Ranger shrugged "Just trying to get you in a good mood." he told me

I shook my head. "I can't eat right now. I will throw up anything I eat."

"After." he warned as I nodded "I want you to try."

Bobby led the way and we all headed to the elevator to return to the basement cells. Hector and Cal were in the hall. I assumed Lester and Tank were still in the room with Morelli and Pickles. Hector pulled me into his arms and gave me a squeeze of assurance while Cal grinned at me.

I stood outside his cell trying to gather my thoughts. The cell door was metal or lead or something. I wasn't even sure. There was a small window and I had to step on my tip toes to look through it. Conklin was secured like Morelli had been. The guys must have done this to make sure he couldn't hurt me. I walked back to Morelli's door and peered inside. He was up and pacing. I allowed myself to inspect his injuries while he was unable to see me. He had his arm in a sling and both of his eyes were swollen nearly shut. He had tape across his broken nose and seemed to be favoring one side. A broken rib maybe? I looked over at Ranger with a questioning look.

"I went a little far I know. I let his words affect me." he admitted as he put both hands into his pockets. "Even I lose control from time to time."

I moved to him and simply kissed his cheek. Hector had promised to show me the video from the room later when Ranger went out for a client meeting. I had delayed it enough and it was time to speak to Conklin. I held out my hand and Ranger took it and led me to Conklin's door. We waited as Tank unlocked it and opened it up. We walked in together and Conklin looked up to see who was coming into the room. He smiled when he saw me and my stomach turned when I looked at his face.

"Ah so nice to see you again Stephanie. I was just sitting here remembering the time I searched you. How you shivered when I pressed my cock against you." he smirked as his eyes slightly dilated.

I couldn't help myself and walked straight over to where he sat. I slapped him hard across the face. He moaned out and smiled up at me.

"I like it rough. You should see how hard I am for you right now." he leered at me.

"Cut the shit." I ordered "Why me?"

"Why not?" he smirked

"I want answers today. I demanded

"Oh then it's my lucky day. Maybe you came in to search me? I have a big package for you that needs to be thoroughly inspected." Conklin told me

"No. There will be no searching today. You are going to tell me everything." I told him

"What are you going to do for me?" he asked

"I might let you live." I bluffed

He laughed "I'm still a cop. This is already going to get you all into some deep shit."

"We'll see about that." I narrowed my eyes

"When are you going to release me?" he asked

"I'll let you go as soon as you answer all of my questions." I explained knowing I was probably lying because I had no idea what Ranger's plan was. I knew whatever he planned was well thought out and carefully organized.

"Explain your involvement with Latty." I ordered

Conklin sat silent for a few minutes and I tried to wait him out. I couldn't help myself from pacing a bit. I had nervous energy and needed something to focus on. Finally he spoke.

"Oh what the hell." he shrugged "Latty and I were friends. We hung out together at clubs hooking up with women. He occasionally didn't take no for an answer. I never had a problem with women saying yes to me. I didn't need to take what was freely given."

He paused as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Morelli was out one night at the club in the Borgata looking for his own piece of ass for the night. Latty got busy with some chick and Morelli and I got to talking. We realized the potential for making some money. We also realized we had a built in scapegoat with Latty should anything go wrong. It was perfect."

He paused and rolled his eyes before glaring at me.

"Then you came along. Morelli had the issue with the shooting and you brought him in. Suddenly you were all he ever talked about. In the beginning it was okay because we were still hanging out every weekend. Then after a few months he was barely meeting up once a month. He wasn't living up to his end of the deal. He was trying to be a good cop for you. He said you were like a tiger in bed, but he was sure in time he could tame you. Called you his little firecracker." He smirked "Yeah he told me all about your nickname. He loved to brag about you being soft and sweet and good to eat."

He shrugged "Oh well. He was grabbing drugs here and there and kept his prostitutes under his thumb but that was it. We were losing out on money making opportunities. He was arresting dealers and pimps without making deals. Like I said he wanted to show you he was a good cop."

He shook his head and another smirk came across his face.

"I decided I needed to see you. I needed to see this little piece of ass that had my boy all twisted up. I was curious about what fuckmuppet could make him lose focus on our goals."

I could feel Ranger behind me. He blew out a breath as he struggled for control.

"I set up a camera or two. You take some very long showers." he laughed

"I recognized you right away." his expression turned dark

"Recognized me?" I asked

"You took away the one woman I loved." he explained

"What?" I was confused

"One of your skips. Nearly five years ago you caught Cassidy Autry. She was my woman, but she made a small mistake. She had some pot on her when she was pulled over for speeding." he informed me

I searched my mind until I remembered her. She had an attitude. She thought the world should bow at her feet. She didn't go to court because she was sure her charges would be dropped. She threatened her cop boyfriend would kick my ass. I guess I knew who that boyfriend was now.

"I remember. I found her at her parent's house and brought her in." I shrugged

"And then she got beat up in the holding cell. She hung herself before she even got to see the judge." he glared at me

"I'm sorry for your loss." I was honest

"I bet you are." he snarled "It was completely your fault."

"How is that my fault?" I asked

"I had put in a special word and called in all favors. She was no longer FTA when you picked her up. The stupid Trenton cops didn't enter her in the system. They processed the paperwork but never followed it up and put it in the computer. Like you they were lazy and didn't do their job properly." he informed me.

"I'm sorry." I admitted "But that wasn't my fault. She mad her decisions. I am sorry though."

"You should be. I continued to watch you. I wanted to make you suffer like Cassidy did, but...' He heaved out a deep breath. "Morelli constantly talked about how hot you were in bed. I fell in love with your spunky attitude. Deny it all you want with your man in the room but you know you want me."

"Why the hell would I want you?" I asked

"Well, you went back and forth between two men. Obviously neither one of them was able to properly satisfy you. I will admit those kisses in the alley were hot. How he slid his knee between your legs and you ground against it like some cat in heat."

I didn't speak. I was fighting to keep my mouth shut. I was fighting to allow the pink blush to raise up into my cheeks.

"Aww that's cute when you pretend to be embarrassed. That little innocent look seemed to work on every man within fifty feet of you." his eyes suddenly glazed over. "When I watched you get searched..." he blew out a breath as a sick smile spread across his face.

"I know you loved it. You tried to put on a front, but I knew differently. Do you know how many times I jerked off to those pictures?" he licked his lips

"You are a sick man." I shook my head.

"My favorite time with you was the search at Tanya's house. Rambo got to watch me with you. He could see how turned on you were with my hands on you." he laughed as he blew out a breath. "My hard cock pressed against you. I was amazed at the control it took for you not to grind that sweet ass against me.

"I understand now that you were trying to hide it from Manoso. Do you get off on watching Rambo?" he leaned over to look at Ranger over my shoulder. "You like my hands all over your woman?"

Ranger crossed the floor in two long strides and backhanded Conklin on the side of his neck. Conklin's head dropped and he was out like a light. I glanced at Ranger with questioning eyes.

"Brachial Plexus strike." he shrugged "He's not dead and it doesn't leave any mark. Just shuts him up for a couple of minutes."

I hugged him and he placed a kiss on the top of my head as he pulled me tight to his chest.

"Remember two things." he told me as he pulled back and placed a finger under my chin to lift my face. "I love you. You are mine. There is nothing that anyone can say or do to change those things."

I nodded and kissed him as we heard groaning behind us. I pulled away and turned around as Ranger resumed his spot by the door. I watched Conklin as he pulled his head up from the table. He gave it a quick shake like he was trying to shake off the cob webs. He sat back in his chair and opened and closed his eyes a few time as he tried to regain his focus. He leaned forward and settled his eyes on me. He was quick to flash me a smile.

********************************************SORRY*****************************

You have no idea how hard I worked to put this out early. I was writing in the airport and kept nodding off because it was 3:30am. As soon as I stepped in my door at home I came straight to my desk and opened up the laptop. I am done for now with trips and tournaments so expect your next chapter very soon.

BTW I am from New Jersey and that's where I went for my reunion. I lived all over New Jersey and at one point lived in Chamersburg. I went back to visit and while it is a little more like Stark street in some areas it's still the Burg. I know when Janet started with the books it was much more Italian and much more close knit. Now it has diversified and people mostly mind their own business. I did go to Italian People's Bakery. I couldn't get a Canoli because it made me think of Morelli. GROSS! I did get some cookies.


	49. Chapter 49- More Questions

Chapter 49- More Questions

Conklin continued to smile at me as I watched his eyes. He was trying to regain his bearings. He was taking deep breaths but his mouth was closed as if he didn't want us to see him trying to regain his composure. He opened and closed his fingers and wiggled his wrists around a little against the cuffs. I sat still and said nothing. I was nervous and waiting to see how he was going to respond. He finally took his eyes off of me. He looked back and forth between me and Ranger and then started laughing. It was a slow deep and slightly maniacal laugh.

"What was it that pushed you over the edge?" he looked at Ranger. "The memory of me with my hands all over your woman?"

There was silence so Conklin continued. "Or was it her reaction to me?"

"Shut up." I told him as I shook my head. "You get off on fear? It sure as hell wasn't excitement."

"Fear and excitement go well together. Just like pain and pleasure." he smirked at me.

Ugh! I was nauseous. I didn't want him to see how much he was getting to me. My body shivered. I had hoped he didn't notice but when I loked into his eyes I knew he saw my involuntary shutter. He smirked and turned his head as he studied me.

"Now you're turned on." he raised his eyebrows. "You want me."

"You wish." I glared "Look, you can lie to yourself all you want. The facts are simple. I don't want you and I never will."

"Morelli said you loved to live in denial." he shook his head "Just tell me, are you afraid of what Manoso will do? I can protect you."

"DAMN IT!" I pounded my fist on the table.

"Sexy." he hissed out

I used that same fist and I jumped at him as I swung it towards his face. My fist only skimmed his chin because Ranger was pulling me away from him before I could do anything more. Once Ranger had me settled back into the seat he turned around to face Conklin.

"What Rambo? You gonna tell me how she loves you? How you're a great guy?" Conklin laughed "She would have been better off with Ramos. At least he can protect her. Morelli would have never been able to shoot her."

Ranger took a deep breath. I was curious to see if he would be able to control himself. I noticed that since he found out I was pregnant he carried his emotions a little closer to the surface. Ranger turned back to me and winked as he moved back into his place behind me.

"You need to let me out of here. You're going to jail. I am a cop for Christ's sake." Conklin went back to laughing as he kept his eyes focused on Ranger.

"I will worry about that if you ever get out of here." I smirked knowing Ranger would not engage.

"Our wanna be mercenary seems to think he is above the law. He'll soon find out just who matters in the eyes of the law." Conklin told us both.

"As I said, that's if you make it out of here." I threatened.

"Maybe you don't want me to leave, because you want me." Conklin Suggsted

"I didn't say you would be alive." I glared

"Intimidation won't work on me fuckmuppet." he snarled

"So why suddenly get rid of Latty? Why involve me?" I asked as I ignored his comment.

"Latty was drawing too much attention. I said he had problems with getting women to always say yes. He also went a little overboard with some of his partners." he shrugged

"But the two he was being charged for he didn't do." I explained

"Oh honey." he smiled "There were so many we covered up for him."

"So you planned to get rid of him?" I asked

"We. Morelli was in just as deep as I was. Hmmm I bet I could get deeper into you than Morelli ever was." he raised his eyebrows.

Again the bile in my stomach rose and I swallowed it down. I let out out a breath as I struggled for control. I felt Ranger behind me. He slid his hand to the back of my neck and gently rubbed it before resting it there. I relaxed against his hand.

"Ahh I knew it. I knew you loved to be controlled. Fuckmuppet." he smiled as he glanced at Ranger's hand.

"What the hell is it with you and that word?" I grew frustrated.

"You love it right?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Latty, that night?" I tried to steer him back to the story.

"I planned on using the devil's breath to have my way with you. I didn't want to waste the time luring you away from Manoso and Morelli. I definitely didn't want the headache of you becoming attached to me." he leaned back in his seat as much as he could with his hands still cuffed to the table.

"When we heard you were looking for Latty the plan came together. If the fucking busy bodies at the hotel hadn't called the police I would have showed you what it's like to be with a real man. You would have loved every minute of it." I felt the dizziness come as I leaned into Ranger's hand.

I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to control myself. I was dying to run from the room. I wanted to shoot him or maybe slap him again. I wanted to turn to Ranger and bury myself into his chest. I wanted to beg Ranger to kill him. It was taking every ounce of strength I had to control myself. The thoughts were flying around in my head. How could I live knowing this man was still in the world? What if he got off? What if he went after the babies? Could I kill someone? I closed my eyes to try to still the thoughts swirling in my head. I regained my composure before I began speaking again.

"You had no problem turning me into a murderer?" I asked

"Honey you already were a murderer. You killed Cassidy and how many FTA's? Another one under your belt wouldn't hurt." he shrugged

"If it makes you feel any better the good doctor argued about it. He thought you were some innocent chick. He felt sorry for you." He smirked as he shook his head. "Innocent."

He sat there and laughed at the thoughts in his head.

"That idiot even tried to stop you from taking Latty out." he shook his head "I thought Morelli would be the one to chicken out. He changed when you started doing Rambo full time. He was okay with you giving Rambo sloppy seconds I guess. I guess as long as Morelli got his he didn't care. When you switched to Rambo full time? That was the last straw. He was sure he could still keep doing it on the side but you were playing hard to get."

"Hard to get?" I asked

"Yeah. You know, you were trying to get Morelli to work for it." he said like it was normal.

I rolled my eyes. "Delusional. You both are delusional."

"Delusional? Who's trying to pretend they are not about to get locked up for murder." Conklin still had they idiot smirk on his face.

"You and Morelli are perfect together." I told him

"Would have been fun to get you in a cop sandwich." he tried to sound sexy but came across as nothing but disgusting. "Oh don't give me that look you would have loved it."

Before Conklin could say any more there was a loud knock on the cell door that sounded more like someone pounding. Hector came rushing in and set up a laptop in front of me. I looked at the screen and gasped. It was me. It was my face. I was in my bathroom and I had my body wrapped in a towel. I looked up at Hector. He stared at me for a minute before he spoke.

"Looks like we caught it before it was sent anywhere." he placed his hand on mine.

"It?" I asked

Conklin laughed out loud. We all turned to look at him.

"Damn you guys are good with electronics. Did you learn that in prison Paco?" he asked Hector

Hector ignored him and turned back to me. "He was making a movie of you. Splicing together many videos."

My mouth dropped open. Conklin was still laughing. Hector closed the laptop and handed it to Ranger.

"Just another couple of days and I would have made you famous. I was going to name it Fuckpuppet. Just needed to finish editing it." Conklin told me

I tried deep breaths. I tried happy thoughts. I tried everything and then I exploded.

"You make me sick. You are so pathetic. You can justify everything all you want. The women you had were coerced because no woman would ever choose to be with you. You are a only way you could ever see me without my clothes on was to set up cameras." I shook my head. "That's really sad and embarrassing for you."

He opened his mouth to speak but I held up my hand to stop him.

"By the way when you were searching me at Tanya's I never felt your 'cock'. I guess I know why you have to force women to want to be with you." My voice was thick with hate and disgust. "Cassidy must have been pretty damn desperate to be with you."

He suddenly flipped out. He spat across the table and it landed on my cheek. He struggled against his cuffs and started screaming. Ranger pulled me to my feet and lead us to the door. He pounded on it and Cal quickly opened it. I looked back over my shoulder to see Hector turn on Conklin. As the door shut I could stil hear Conklin screaming at me.

"Whore"

"Slut"

"Cunt"

The door shut and I fell against Ranger. I felt him move his hand behind my back and then Cal was there with a wash cloth. He pressed it against my cheek and wiped it clean. Just as I felt my stomach retch Bobby was there with a bucket again. Ranger held back my hair and rubbed my neck. I dry heaved for what seemed like forever. Then I moved across the hall and fell into a chair. Bobby came to my side and slipped the cuff on my arm. I heard a thud against the cell door and then another. I heard groans and then Conklin screamed. I glanced at Bobby and he looked up at Ranger and shook his head.

"We're done with this Babe." Ranger told me.

"I can come back if I have more questions right? How long will he be here?" I asked

"At least a couple of more days. We need to wait for Javier to get everything settled." he explained

"Fine." I agreed

"Boss, Matteo called the main line twice wanting to speak to Bomber, he is concerned because neither of you answered your phones." Lester told us.

Ranger nodded at him and then turned to me. "Let's go upstairs and you can call him back and get cleaned up."

We made our way up to seven and I shed my clothes the minute I walked through the door. I jumped into the shower and turned the hot water on so high I was almost scolding myself. I scrubbed every part of me and went over my face and cheek many times. When I got out I was alone and I was grateful for that. I needed time alone. I wrapped myself up in a towel and made my way to the walk-in closet. I opened a drawer and pulled out an old t-shirt of Ranger's and a pair of soft shorts. When I came out of the closet Ella was there collecting the clothes from the hamper.

"I'm so sorry Ella. I keep making you extra work." I sighed as she moved closer to me.

"I would happily wash six loads a day for you. Whatever you need." she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered into her shoulder as she let me relax.

"All that matters right now is keeping you and those babies taken care of. Let me spoil you." she pleaded as she pulled away from the hug.

I thought for a moment and then finally whispered my response "Okay"

I sighed and moved to sit down on the bed. "It's not even five o'clock and I am exhausted."

"It's normal to be tired while you're pregnant. It's also normal that you feel exhausted after this morning." She assured me.

"Maybe we should go back to the safe house." I told her as I crawled up to lay my head on the pillows.

"You'll be fine here. I get to take care of you here. You don't have to worry about thee police. We send them away when they come without a search warrant." She told me.

I sat straight up "They've been here?"

"They come by once every couple of days. They don't ever pass the lobby. I don't really think they care to find you and Ranger. Just part of their routine." she explained.

"I don't want the whole building to get arrested for harboring fugitives." I told her as I laid back down.

"Just worry about you and those babies." she smiled "I am so excited to have little ones around again. Do you think you will spend any time here once the babies come?"

"Oh Ella of course we will. We don't have any other home. These babies need..." I trailed off

"A grandma from your side and that's me." she moved over to the bed and kissed my forehead. "You are the daughter I wished I had."

"Thank you." I smiled at her

She straightened up. "Okay now that's settled, I need to get back to work."

"Thank you again for everything." I told her as she left the room.

I closed my eyes and focused on happy thoughts. Grandma Ella playing with twin babies. I couldn't tell if they were girls, boys or one of each. They were dressed in yellow. I was in the kitchen warming up bottles and Ranger was sitting on the couch watching the babies roll around on a big blanket laid across the floor. I wonder what kind of daddy he will be. I wonder about baby names. If one is a boy will he want it named after him. We decided to live together, but what about when the babies come? Was there enough room here at the penthouse? Would he want us to move somewhere else? Surely not my apartment. Speaking of my apartment, I need to get rid of it. Probably already gone. No one to call and check. No friends or family outside of this building. Well, maybe Brett and of course Matteo and Alexander.

Shit, I need to call Matteo. Wait, what about Morelli and Pickles? What would the new article say? Was that the last time I would ever see Morelli? Will Ranger send him off to a third world country? Pickles I was sure would be allowed to return to his job at some point. And then there was Conklin. I was sick to my stomach just thinking of him. I wanted him dead and I felt so bad for having that feeling. I didn't want to be a cold-hearted person but this man deserved it. Hell, Morelli deserved it. They had not just hurt me but countless others.

"Babe"

I opened my eyes to find Ranger beside me propped up on his elbow.I had been so deep in thought I hadn't even felt him slide into the bed beside me. I was totally unaware of my surroundings. I turned my head to look at him and my eyes welled with tears. He raised an eyebrow in question. He opened his mouth and then quickly closed it. He gathered me into his arms and pulled me against him. He rolled onto his back and had me settled on his chest. I heaved out a sigh and closed my eyes to control my tears. He kissed the top of my head as he stroked my back.

"Whatever you're thinking about we need to talk about it. I don't want to guess what's wrong. It's been a long day for both of us. I hate to see you cry and I always want to fix anything that upsets you, but I need you to talk to me." he spoke quietly

"I don't even know where to begin." I admitted

"Give me one thing." he ordered

"Morelli and Conklin. Will they be shipped to a third world country? Released? Or...?" I asked

"What do you want me to do Steph? he asked

"I don't know." I reached my arm around him and settled my hand on his chest. "Right this second I want them dead. Tomorrow? I don't know. I want them to suffer."

"Well..." he began

"And that makes me feel like a terrible person." I sniffled

He kissed the top of my head before he spoke. "You are not a terrible person. They are both vile and repulsive and the things they have done to you and others are unforgivable. I do know if they were removed by your choice you would feel guilty. Let them sit until you are cleared of all charges and then they will be released."

"Just like that?" I found myself a little disappointed.

"There's a lot more time to have a lot more fun with them. Several of the guys have signed up for visiting hours." he teased

"Okay." I nodded against his warm skin

"Next?" he asked

"Can I call Matteo later?" I asked

He chuckled "You don't need my permission to call a friend."

"Thank you." I turned my head and kissed his chest.

"And?" he prompted

"The babies." I pulled myself up and rested my chin on my hands as they laid on his chest. We were eye to eye and I nervously bit down into my lower lip. His eyes dilated and he flashed me a wolf's grin.

"You better tell me what you want to talk about before I tear your clothes off." he warned

"Well...where will we live together? Will we live together? I know we agreed to live together now but the penthouse is probably too small for the babies. Well not in the beginning but once they start moving. And I don't know anything about names and do you want a boy named after you? Do you have family traditions? Do you want boys or girls or both?" I took a breath

"Whoa Babe." He cupped my face in both hands and ran his thumbs against my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm" I stuttered

"Listen." he rubbed a thumb over my lips.

I nodded

"I don't care what the gender is as long as our babies are healthy. We can find a house near here or Miami or Boston or some place new. It's your decision." he began

"But..." I tried to interrupt but his thumb brushed across my lips again.

"Anywhere you are is home to me." he assure me. "We have time to discuss names, but we can pick them anytime you want. There are some traditions in my family, but we will decide on everything together. No I don't want to name a son after me."

He took one hand off of my face and gently slid it through my hair. "I love you and I want you stress free."

"You're helping." I smiled at him.

I wiggled up his body until my face hovered above him. I leaned in to place my lips gently on his. He grabbed the back of my head and drew me in close as he kissed me deeply. My lips parted and his tongue was soon twisting with mine. My hands were cupping his face rubbing at his cheeks. His hands were on my ass grinding me against him. I moaned into his mouth and thought I heard a knock on the door. Ranger groaned and slowly moved me over. I heard the knock again. I rolled to my back and stared up at the ceiling.

"What?" he shouted out

"I need to check Stephanie's pressure." he hollered through the door.

"Bad time." Ranger hollered back.

"Just following your orders." Bobby hollered through the door.

"Be out in five." Ranger told him.

I sat up in the bed as Ranger blew out an exasperated breath. I swung my legs over and set my feet onto the floor. He was in front of me before I could stand up. He grabbed both hands and pulled me up into his arms. He drew me into a tight hug and held me for a minute.

"Don't worry about anything. We will sort it all out together. I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me." He leaned back and looked into my eyes "Okay?"

"Okay" I nodded in agreement before I pulled away. "I need to splash some cold water in my face."

"Understood." he smiled

"Let's check you out." Bobby smiled as I came into the living room and sat on the couch beside him.

"I'm fine." I sighed

"It's a little high but not something to worry about." Bobby told me as he pulled the cuff off.

"Thanks." I told him as I adjusted my shirt sleeve.

"If you don't mind laying back on the couch I would like to check out your incision area." Bobby told me

"Sure." I agreed as he stood up to allow me room to lay down.

Ranger moved closer to watch as Bobby pulled up my shirt. I could feel his hands on my stomach as I watched Ranger. He was staring down at me and he was beaming.

"I can see the start of a baby bump." Bobby told me

"Oh boy" I sighed

"This is perfectly normal." Bobby assured me "You know you will gain at least 25lb. Besides your prenatal pills I want you to start taking some folic acid too. Twins need it."

"Twenty-five pounds?" I asked

"With your body you should gain more in the 35lb-45lb mark to keep those twins healthy." he spoke as I looked up at Ranger

"It's not fat, it's babies." Ranger told me as he grabbed my hand "I'll make sure we mix in some healthy stuff with the donuts and desserts."

"I think your incision looks great and the stitches are nearly dissolved. Are you finding it easier to move around?" Bobby asked me

"Yes. It's still sore from time to time, but I am read to resume all normal activities." I shrugged and glanced at Ranger as he winked.

"We'll see." he paused as he shot Ranger a glare I didn't miss. "Overall everything looks good." Bobby pulled down my shirt. He took my hand out of Ranger's grip and helped me sit up. "Any questions?"

"Nope. I'm good. I'm just emotionally drained." I admitted as I looked back and forth between him and Ranger.

Bobby nodded "That makes sense."

"Thanks." Ranger told him as he walked Bobby to the door.

Bobby stopped and put his hand on Ranger's shoulder. "If you need to relieve some tension from today consider hitting a heavy bag in the gym."

"What?" Ranger glanced at Bobby's hand.

"Just to make sure you...uhm...keep control. You know...uhm" Bobby took his hand off of Ranger. "Work out your aggression in a safe way."

I was worried but soon relaxed when Ranger laughed.

"Thanks for the talk. You don't have to worry. I won't hurt your little sister." he play punched Bobby in the arm and Bobby chuckled.

I heaved out a sigh of relief before I got up. I got up and went back into the bedroom. I pulled off my shirt as I headed to the full length mirror in the corner of the bedroom. I am sure Ella picked out the mirror more as part of the decor, but right now it would fit my purpose. I turned sideways and looked at myself. I didn't feel like my body looked much different. Maybe I had a few extra pieces of cake but that was about it. I ran my hands over my stomach and imagined how I would look when it gets bigger.

I felt Ranger come into the room and turned to look at him. I didn't realize my hands were still resting on my stomach. He quickly made his way to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. His hands rested on mine. I pulled mine away and covered his as I allowed him to press them against me. I watched him in the mirror. He looked up and met my eyes. I saw something in his eyes that was new to me. I couldn't name it with just one word. Love, passion, desire, admiration, lust, adoration and possessiveness.

*************************************SMUT*********************************

He moved his head down to kiss my neck and I tilted my head to allow him better access. His hands massaged my abdomen slowly and gently. He turned us so we were looking at the mirror straight on. I turned my head and our lips met. Gentle at first and then as soon as our tongues touched I felt the desire flow through my body. He let go of my abdomen and reached around my back to unclasp my bra. He tossed it away from us and pulled me tight against him. His hands moved down and he unbuttoned my jeans. He pulled down the zipper. His hands moved to my hips. Each hand gripped at my jeans as he slowly moved them down my hips. Our kiss broke as he bent down to pull them completely away from me.

His hands went to my calves and he moved them slowly all the way back to my abdomen. He spun me back around until I was facing the mirror. I was completely naked except for my panties with my back pressed to his front. He kissed my lips again before settling them on my neck. I leaned my head back against his shoulders and watched him in the mirror. His eyes were on mine as he kissed my neck and shoulder. His lips moved to the area where my neck and shoulder met. I watched as one of his hands moved lower. He was moving so tortuously slow I found myself wiggling under his hands. His one arm wrapped around me and his hand gripped me tightly. The other hand slid down inside my panties.

He cupped me and squeezed my entire sex with his large hand. My knees went weak and I was grateful he was holding me up. He pulled his hand away slightly before his finger moved in between my folds. I moaned out and leaned harder against him as I closed my eyes. I felt his lips on me again as his finger massaged me. I moaned out and ground my ass against him. My entire body was on fire. Oh my God I felt like he could read my mind. He added a second finger and continued to manipulate my hard nub. I was already so close.

I opened my eyes and watched him watching me. My eyes moved down and I watched his hand move inside my panties. The scene before me was so hot and erotic I lost control. My moans got louder as I pressed my ass against him. His finger followed and moved quicker. There was no escape from the pleasure as it built. My moans were getting louder. His teeth nipped my shoulder and I exploded. My moans crashed through the room as I found myself chanting 'yes' over and over.

He continued to slowly stroke me as my body trembled beneath his talented fingers. The arm around me pulled me tighter against him. He was so hard against me I moaned as I felt him push against my ass. He quickly spun me around and kissed me. I felt us moving and then my back hit the wall. My hands went to his shirt. Our kiss was hungry as I struggled to get his clothes off. I unbuttoned his jeans and he pulled them off grabbing my panties along the way. He grasped my hip and slid his hand down under my thigh. He hitched up my leg and I wrapped it around him.

He entered me quickly and I bit down into his lip as I felt the mix of pain and pleasure. He grabbed my other leg and lifted it while I slid it behind his back and locked my ankles together. For a brief moment I worried I would be too heavy for him to hold up. All thoughts vanished the first time my ass smashed into the wall. I pulled away from his lips and screamed out.

"Oh my God!"

He pounded into me with a desperate need that was both new and exciting. His hands grabbed my hips as he drove into me harder. I felt like he had never been deeper then he was now. Our breaths were fast and we were both moaning together. I was close to another release and felt my muscles tighten up around him. His cheek was pressed against mine and I felt the warmth of his breath against my ear.

"Uh Steph" he grunted

He pumped deep into me as my body was repeatedly slammed against the wall. His hands moved under me to grip my ass as he guided himself deeper. I pulled my head away and looked up before I closed my eyes. I found myself chanting again.

"Yes"

"Oh Carlos""

"Oh God"

"Yes"

And then the tingling started. I felt like it began in my toes and slowly gravitated towards my center. I could feel my body pulsing. My heat clamped down on his hard member as he slammed me into the wall over and over.

"That's it Babe, come on." he coaxed me forward.

I moaned out nearly screaming my pleasure. I felt the tightness, the tingle and the heat throb through my core. His moans in my ear were coming quick and mimicked his strokes as he slammed into me. Each time my back hit the wall I moaned out. My body was still shaking with pleasure and my legs were weak. Another wave of pleasure crashed over me and I pulled him tighter against me.

"Babe"

He hoarsely whispered into my ear as he exploded deep inside of me. He slammed into me as he continued with his release. We both moaned out in pleasure as his body slowed. I was now completely limp in his arms. He mustered the strength to pull me away from the wall and guide us to the bed. I unhooked my legs as he laid me down onto the amazing sheets.

"God, you're so beautiful." he said as he stood above me.

I opened my eyes to see him staring down at my body. I smiled up at him but had no voice. He disappeared quickly and I heard the toilet flush. I listened to the water run and then the bed dipped beside me. I felt a warm cloth on my thigh. I moaned as I felt him move up to clean me. I relaxed under his touch. He slowly cleaned me from neck to knees. I had felt sticky with sweat before he caressed my body with the warm cloth.

********************************************END SMUT**************************************

He disappeared for a few moments and came back with water for each of us. I sat up and drank some before falling back down onto the pillow. We laid together in the bed silently for some time as our bodies recovered. My hand stroked his chest as I snuggled into his neck. I kissed him before I nuzzled his ear. One hand rubbed my back while the other moved to stroke my cheek.

"I'm sorry if I was rough with you Babe." he whispered

"Carlos..." I whined

"No really." I could hear the concern in his voice.

"You know I think every woman has that fantasy." I paused to take a breath. "Most of us don't actually ever do it because we worry about being too heavy or coordination. But yeah, I had the fantasy of being taken up against the wall."

"But not so rough...I didn't want to hurt you." he stroked my cheek again.

"Mmmm no it was perfect." I purred

"You're perfect." he told me

"Shut up." I playfully slapped his chest.

"If you could see yourself through my eyes..." he trailed off

"If you could see yourself in mine you would know just how amazing you truly are." I told him

"You are everything to me." he whispered "You and our babies."

"I love you." I responded

"Babe"

We laid in silence as I closed my eyes. I knew it was past lunch and was starting to feel the need for an early dinner. I let out a happy sigh and he chuckled. He rubbed my back slowly and leaned his head closer to kiss me. Our foreheads touched and he sighed softly but happily. Then he blew out a breath that left warmth along the top of my nose.

"I love you." he told me before he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed each finger.

He pulled my hand away and wiggled it back and forth. I opened my eyes to look up and saw the wedding band was gone and the friendship ring remained alone on my left ring finger. I wasn't quite sure what to say. I knew eventually this time would come. I had gotten used to the rings and I knew I shouldn't have allowed that. It was my fault but my hand felt empty now.

"Are the Pardo's divorced?" I asked him

"No. The Manoso's are engaged to be married." I quickly whipped my head to look at him as he dropped my hand and cupped my face.

"I don't know if I'll ever be as romantic as you deserve. I'm not sure I'll always say the right thing when it comes to discussing feelings. I'll probably smother you when I am worried about your safety. I am sure I will make many mistakes as I try to navigate fatherhood."

He took a deep breath.

"But I will love you Stephanie. I will love you like you've never been loved before. I won't push you away or take you for granted. I will always be faithful to you and as honest as possible. I can't imagine life without you. Maybe I still don't want the picket fence and the big ceremony but I want the paper. I want to give you my name. I want to completely commit myself to you in the eyes of friends and family."

He took another deep breath.

"Damn, I should be on my knee. We should be out to dinner or something special." he sighed

"I just want to claim you as mine. I know I sound like a caveman, but you're mine. You have been mine since I met you. Everyone knew it except for us. I love you and I'll wait. If you say next week, next month, next year I'll wait. You are worth the wait, but I want the promise."

He sat up in the bed and pulled me with him. He had both of my hands in his.

"Will you do me the honor of agreeing to be my wife?" he finished "Will you marry me?"

We sat in silence as we stared into each other's eyes. Finally I spoke

"You are an ass." I told him as I watched his eyebrow arch.

******************************************REVIEWS*******************************************

Thank you all so much for taking the time to leave a review I read them with a smile and I always take into account what you say. I don't write back each reviewer and I apologize for that. I work so hard to make each chapter full (5k words minimum) I hate nothing more than seeing a post for a new chapter from a story I am following and then it's barely four paragraphs. I am trying to wrap this up but I seem to keep finding loose ends.  
Maybe 4 more chapters?: As I said before I have 2 more stories floating in my head after this. Hope you also can find the time to read my first one if you haven't already. (Finally a Decision Made)


	50. Chapter 50- Tickles and Videos

Chapter 50- Tickles and Videos

"You scared me to death when you took away the wedding ring and put the friendship ring back on. I had become used to the weight." I paused "Not just the weight on my finger The weight of being married. With you it wasn't so scary. I didn't hyperventilate or feel like I needed to run far away. I actually liked it."

He finally smiled. "You liked it?"

"Well yeah and when you took off the band I thought..." I hesitated

"You thought I was suddenly divorcing Brooke?" he offered

"Well, uhm maybe?" I felt stupid now.

"I'm not going anywhere Babe. I'm all in. No more excuses. No more pushing you away to protect you. I love you. I want you." he shook his head and sighed "I need you."

"You need me?" I asked

He closed his eyes and gently shook his head back and forth while he exhaled a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked into mine. "I do. I need you."

"It was never really a friendship ring was it?" I asked

"No not really." he shook his head.

"Yes Carlos. Yes I will marry you." I smiled as he grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss.

He pulled away and released me as he fell back onto the pillow. He heaved out a sigh of relief.

"Were you nervous Carlos Manoso?" I asked but he didn't respond. "Carlos Manoso nervous...hmm that has to be a first."

He chuckled as he reached up to pull me down onto him. "Yeah Babe, I was nervous. You are the most unpredictable person I have ever known. Every time I think I have you figured out you do something completely different than what I thought you would do."

"I guess it's good to keep you guessing. Then you won't get bored of me." I smiled as I playfully pulled away from him.

"You could never bore me Babe." he said as he flashed me a wolf's grin.

He tugged me back down and I wiggled to get out of his grasp. He tickled me and I lost it. I couldn't help but laugh as we rolled around on the bed together. He rolled me onto my back and grabbed both of my hands. He raised them above my head and kissed my neck. I turned my head to allow him better access. I felt a smile spread across my face as his kisses moved down. He went right in between my breasts and kept moving. He released my hands and looked up to flash me a smile. He lowered his mouth to my stomach. I held my breath and then suddenly he blew a raspberry on my stomach.

"HEY!" I yelled out

More laughter overtook me and I wiggled around until he was on his back. I blew on his chest making the same raspberry sound. He acted offended and wrestled me onto my back again. His hands flew to my sides and he dug his fingers into my flash and sent me into a fit of giggles. I grabbed at him and he rolled away. I jumped up on him and he tried to grab my hands before I could tickle him. We were both laughing and rolling around. We were tickling and blowing raspberries everywhere and I froze when I heard a throat clear. I heard a gun safety click off and looked up to see Lester in the doorway. I glanced at Ranger and he had his gun aimed at the doorway. Lester raised his hands and took a step back. I watched his eyes shoot to me and Ranger quickly pulled the sheet up over my naked ass. I was sprawled across Ranger's chest and moved my arm to cover any side boob.

"Easy cuz. I was knocking forever and no one answered." he kept his hands up. "I heard the laughter and well the other noises and figured you weren't doing anything you wouldn't mind me walking in on. I didn't expect to find you both uhm ...undressed" he glanced at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut the door Santos." Ranger ordered as he engaged the safety and lowered the gun.

"But I..." Lester tried

"We'll be right out." He told him as Lester nodded and closed the door.

"Sorry Babe" Ranger told me when the door closed.

"Where the hell did that gun come from?" I asked him as we both moved out of the bed.

"Under the mattress." he flashed me a smile and pulled me into a kiss as we both stood in the dim light. It was the afternoon but the curtains were drawn.

"I must be crazy to want to marry a man who hides a gun underneath his mattress." I smiled as I shook my head.

He smacked my ass "Put something on."

He went into the closet and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. I followed him and grabbed a pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts. I didn't want to crawl around on the floor looking for my clothes. He held the door open for me as I stepped out into the living room. Lester had his head in the fridge and came out with some orange juice.

"You want some?" he asked me

"Sure." I moved toward the counter and had a seat on a stool.

He poured out three glasses and set two on thee counter as he leaned against the fridge. Ranger moved behind me and reached around to grab a glass.

"I always wondered how you got all of the women." Lester shook his head as he laughed. "I just never thought you had to tickle them into submission."

"All the women?" I turned to look at Ranger before I could blush at Lester's words.

"Santos always hated it when we went out and the women didn't fall for his lines." Ranger smirked.

"Cause you were always doing the dark and brooding silent thing." Lester tried to defend himself and I laughed. "King of the cock block."

"I can't help it if any sane woman chooses me over you." Ranger teased him.

"Well Beautiful here isn't too sane so I guess I have a chance." Les wiggled his eyebrows at me and winked. "I'm good at tickling."

"Report" Ranger told him as he moved closer to me and possessively placed his arm around my shoulders.

Lester sighed and moved over to pull out one of the dining room chairs. He fell into the seat and set his glass on the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Hector is sure that no videos were sent from Conklin's laptop. He pulled the hard drive and wiped the laptop clean before he destroyed it." Lester told us

"And the hard drive?" I asked

"He's not saying." Lester shook his head and have out a long sigh. "It took three of us to pull him off of Conklin."

"What's the damage?" Ranger asked

Lester held up his hand and used his fingers to tick off each injury. "Broken nose, three broken fingers, and two broken ribs."

"And?" I asked

"I don't think it did much good. That lunatic was laughing as we pulled Hector from the room.." Lester explained

"Holy crap." I was shocked

"That guy loves you beautiful. You're his little sister." he gave me a small smile. "It had to be the videos he saw on the computer. Like I said it took three of us to pull him off. He couldn't even hear us. I never saw him like that before. Thank God he didn't have his knives on him."

"He'll be okay. I'm sure he'll need to see you sometime tonight Babe. Just to reassure him that all is okay." Ranger rubbed my shoulder.

"Hey, the wedding ring is gone." Les said as he watched my finger. I was holding the glass in my left hand as I raised it to my wrist.

He jumped to his feet. "What the hell cuz? You're back to the friendship ring crap? You're doing this to her today?"

"Back off." Ranger told him as Lester moved closer.

I got onto my feet and pressed my hands against Lester's chest. "Les, it's not what you think."

"It's not you beautiful. I'm not mad at you." he leaned down and kissed my head "I want a minute alone with my cousin."

"He asked me to marry him." I explained

Lester snapped his head towards me and looked into my eyes. He was waiting for an explanation. Maybe a new story or reason for us to pretend.

"It's real this time. He asked me to marry him and I said yes." I smiled

"Welcome to the family!" Lester beamed as he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off of my feet. He swung me around in a circle before setting me down gently.

"It's about damn time." he spoke to Ranger as he moved towards him. They gripped hands and pulled each other into a half hug.

"We didn't tell anyone yet." I cautioned him. "It just happened."

He turned to Ranger. "No dinner? No flowers? At least tell me you got down on one knee."

"Santos." Ranger growled

"Only you cuz." he shook his head.

"It was perfect for us." I told Lester

"Let's celebrate. Let's go..." he stopped when he remembered we weren't free to go out and about. "I'll pick up some food from Shorty's and bring it back here."

"I don't know." I hesitated

"Come on beautiful. This is great news and everyone here could sure stand to hear some great news." he begged me

"Oh okay." I agreed as he moved in to hug me again.

"You are going to become my favorite cousin." he teased as he pulled away. "Conference room three in an hour?"

"That's fine." Ranger nodded to him

Lester started walking towards the door and then turned back to look at us with a huge smile still plastered to his face. "Can't believe you both finally got all of your shit together. You are one lucky bastard cuz. If you had waited much longer I was going to step up to the plate."

"Go." Ranger ordered as I laughed.

"Why was that such a big deal to him?" I asked after Lester closed the door behind him. "You've been engaged before."

"No I haven't" Ranger responded before he took my hand and pulled me to the couch.

"But you were married." I stated

"True" he nodded

"So then you have done all of this before." I finished my juice.

"I was never engaged. I never proposed before either." he laced his fingers with mine and brought them against his chest as he pulled me into him.

"Now, I'm lost." I admitted as I leaned my head on his chest.

"When Rachel told me she was pregnant I said 'I guess we need to get married'. That was it. There was no engagement or engagement ring. There was no proposal." he explained

"Oh" I was surprised

"We've told each other so much over the last couple of months. There's still so much more to learn. I never told a woman outside of my family that I love her." he squeezed my shoulder.

"I uhm..." I was trying to find the words. "I feel honored. I am honored. Thank you."

"Thank you for being you and making me happy." he pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it

"This is all so..." I bit my lip

"Intense?" he asked as I nodded "Yeah. Let's chalk it up to the incredible sex and proposal."

We both laughed. His phone went off and he glanced at a text message.

"Let me go down and check on some things and I will call you when the food comes." he pulled us both to our feet.

"You're not..." I wanted to ask if he was going back down to the cells.

"No, I'm not. I need to check in on five and make sure everything is running smoothly and you need to call Matteo. That text was from Hal telling me Matteo called the main line again looking for you." I nodded and he kissed me quickly before he headed out the door.

I found my cell and dialed Matteo's number.

"Finally." he answered before the first ring could finish.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"I need to see you." he was breathless.

"Why? Are you okay?" I asked him

"Yeah. Just the rumors." he sounded exasperated.

"What rumors? Calm down." I tried to sooth him "I am fine."

"Burg gossip." he released a sigh. "Morelli found you and when you tried to escape he had to kill you."

"You can hear me Matteo. I am alive and well. I also know exactly where Morelli and Conklin are." I explained.

"Can I come and see you? I will come alone." he promised

"Let me just check and I will shoot you a text." I figured I should run in by Ranger.

"Thank you Steph." he sounded more relaxed as we disconnected.

I texted Ranger.

 _Do you care if Matteo stops in to see me? Bad rumors have him anxious.- Steph_

He answered back quickly.

 _Of course Babe. It's your place too. - Carlos_

I smiled

 _Thank you - Steph_

I texted Matteo

 _I am at Rangeman- Steph_

I watched the bubbles as he typed

 _I'll be there in 30.- Matteo_

I sighed as I began moving to the bedroom.

 _Be careful- Steph_

I tossed my phone on the bed and began to strip as I headed for the shower. I did all of the usual cleaning and deep conditioned my hair to try to give it a little extra softness. When I was done and dressed I came into the living room to find Ranger and Matteo sitting in the dining room drinking coffee. When Matteo saw me he jumped to his feet and crossed the room to take me into a hug.

"When I couldn't get a hold of you I thought the worst." he exhaled as he pulled away from me and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Then my men got word that Conklin and Morelli had been seen together at a bar. A couple of more hours and I would have had every man looking for Morelli."

"They're here." I told him

"Here?" he was surprised

"Downstairs in our holding cells." Ranger explained

"You're kidding." Matteo seemed confused

"We were able to question them and think we have everything put together." I shrugged "I just needed some answers I needed to know why."

Matteo nodded "I understand. Did you get your answers?"

"Yes. We are just waiting to hear from my lawyer. With the statements from Lynn VanLeer and Doctor Danny Davidson it looks like we have a good chance of getting the charges dropped."

"We also have video of the conversations with Morelli and Conklin. Even if they are inadmissible we have new evidence and people to question from their statements." Ranger told him.

Just then Ranger's phone rang. He glanced down at the display. "It's Javier."

He stood as he answered the call.

"Talk"

He listened with no expression on his face. Matteo grabbed my hand and squeezed it as we stood there nervously waiting. He must have felt the lack of a wedding ring because he held up my hand and looked at it. He looked up at me and I nodded as a smile spread across my face. He smiled back and kissed my cheek before he whispered "Congratulations"

"Now what happens?" Ranger asked

"She doesn't want to do that." he spoke after a minute

"And you will be there?" he asked next

"Tomorrow morning. 9:00am." Ranger stated

"We will meet you there." then he disconnected

Ranger walked over to the window and stared outside. He took a deep breath and then turned around to face us.

"You are going to turn yourself in tomorrow morning at 9:00am." Ranger told me

"NO." Matteo told him

"Why?" I asked

"Javier will be there. The judge will see you at ten. He issued an order for you to be searched by a female nurse and doctor brought in at your own expense to search you. There has been a special note that you are pregnant." Ranger explained

"A search?" I whined

"With an ultra sound and metal detector wands and such. There will be no..." Ranger trailed off

"No?" I wanted him to finish

He glanced at me and then at Matteo before he spoke. "There will be no penetration."

I nodded but didn't speak.

"Then what?" Matteo asked

"The judge has told Javier that you need to appear and pay a fine for the forty eight days FTA. Administrative fees. The DA has agreed to drop all charges. This is all just formality." Ranger explained

"How much is the fine?" I asked

"One thousand per day." Ranger answered

"I don't have $48000." I whined

"I'll pay it." Matteo offered

"No you won't." I told him

"We will figure it out." Ranger assured me.

"What if the DA changes his mind?" I asked Ranger

"Javier is confident you will be walking out of the courthouse tomorrow a free woman." Ranger explaiend

"What about you?" I questioned

"They have no proof I helped you. I was only wanted for questioning." he explained.

I glanced at Matteo and his face was filled with question. He wanted to say or ask something but seemed unable. I crossed the room and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I wondered

"Can I go to the station in the morning with you both for support?" Matteo asked "Unless you think my reputation will hurt your case."

I glanced at Ranger wanting his advice. "What do you think?"

Ranger shrugged. "The more support the better."

Ranger and Matteo locked eyes but didn't speak. I knew Matteo still had something else he needed to ask. I just had no clue what it was or who he needed to ask.

"Can I go down and see Conklin?" Matteo asked Ranger

"Yes." Ranger told him as he walked towards the door.

He opened the door and Santos was in the hallway. Ranger quietly spoke to Santos and then followed him out. Ranger came back in and closed the door. He walked to the couch and plopped into a seat. His elbows went to his knees and his head was in his hands. I stood still wondering what was wrong. I didn't want to start asking him questions. It seemed like he needed or wanted a minute. I walked over and rubbed his back He reached up a hand and grabbed mine. He pulled me down onto his lap and pulled me close. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me into his chest. His grip was strong and almost painful. I gave out a little moan and he eased his hold.

"Babe" he said in apology

"What's wrong?" I whispered

"Not now." he answered

"Okay." I tried hard to quell my curiosity and give him time.

I kissed his cheek and jumped to my feet. "I'm heading downstairs"

He grabbed my arm. "Don't go."

"Why?" I gave him a look.

"I know you don't like to get ordered around but..." he sat back and covered his face with his arms.

"What is it?" I fell back down next to him on the couch.

"Please." was his only answer.

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

He reached out for me and pulled me into his chest once again. He kissed the top of my head. Just a few minutes ago we had been rolling around on the bed laughing and now the air was filed with tension and sadness. I leaned back and gently covered his lips with mine. I kissed him and his mouth parted for me. My tongue slid in between his soft lips as our kiss deepened. I had one hand on his chest and the other was wrapped around his neck. Both of his arms were wrapped around me as I shifted to straddle him. His hands moved to the back of my head as he guided our kiss. He broke from the kiss and pulled me into him. I could feel his hot breath on my ear.

"I'm sorry Babe." he whispered

"Carlos." I wasn't sure what to say and I was still trying to get used to calling him by his given name.

"So sorry." he murmured.

I pulled back and stared into his wet eyes.

"What the hell is wrong?" I begged him to give me some answers.

"I promised you wouldn't have to go back in. I promised you wouldn't get searched again." he shook his head "Then Matteo. I know he's your friend but seeing the love in his eyes when he looks at you. Every time I see him..."

"What?" I encouraged him to finish

"He's a great man." he nodded as his eyes closed. "He supports you, doesn't yell."

"Don't." I tipped his chin up and he opened his eyes. "You promised not to push me away."

"Oh Babe, I'm not. I'm really not. I am trying to hang on to you and I feel like you are slipping away. I am breaking promises." he shook his head "I am bringing my pregnant fiancee to the police station to turn her in. I'm not really doing a good job of taking care of you."

"Look at me." I guided his face so that he was forced to see mine. "I love you. I'm not upset with you. I don't see them as broken promises. You and your brother have done all that you can to make sure I am not humiliated. It has to happen if I ever want to be free. I don't want to run forever."

"I am a confident, possessive, jealous man but right now I feel like..." he couldn't find his words. "I'm supposed to be the one who saves you and supports you. Not the one to let you down.

"Just shut up." I kissed him.

I kissed him with everything I could. I tried to show him how much I loved him. I tried to let him know everything was okay and he wasn't letting me down.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips "I love you."

I laid my head on his shoulder and let him hold me. I needed him to know I didn't care if there were a dozen men in the wings. He was the only one for me. I must have drifted off to sleep because I woke up alone on the couch. I was stretched out with a blanket covering me and a pillow beneath my head. I heard a knock on the door. That must have been what woke me up. I stood yawning as I padded to the door. When I opened it Hector stood in front of me. He held up a flash drive and smiled.

We didn't speak as I stepped back and allowed him entrance to the apartment. He went to the TV and I went to the couch to fold the blanket. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He gave me a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. He pulled away to direct the remote control and hit the button. I watched the screen to see the cell with Morelli. Ranger and I were speaking to him. Hector fast forwarded the video until I left the room. He stopped it and turned up the volume.

I stared intently at the screen. I watched Ranger walk over and unlock Morelli's leg shackles Then he moved up and unlocked his hand cuffs. Morelli moved his legs and clenched and unclenched his fists as he moved his arms around. The two men stared at each other. Morelli stood up slowly waiting to see if Ranger would respond. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So..." Morelli began. "You think you have her don't you? Let me fill you in on something. No one ever has Stephanie Plum. She does who and what she wants obviously."

"You're on thin ice." Ranger warned him.

"She needed to get you out of her system. You were the unattainable bad boy. Now that she has had you she will return to me. It doesn't matter what I have done. She always returns to me like a bitch in heat." Morelli sneered

"Last warning." Ranger spoke calmly.

"I should have warned you." Morelli laughed "What's it like to have my sloppy seconds and know no matter what you do she will come running back to me. She is a whore who hungers for my dick alone."

That did it. Ranger lept across the room and grabbed Morelli by the collar. He tossed him to the other side of the room like he suddenly had super human power. Morelli slumped against the door. Ranger hovered over him and Morelli smirked as he said something we couldn't hear. Ranger pulled back his fist and punched Morelli in the stomach. He immediately doubled over in pain and moaned. After a couple of seconds he pulled himself up and had a smile on his face.

"All of this for her? Don't you know how easy she is to replace? She's hot and we both know how amazing she is in bed, but let's face it she is vanilla. She as two positions and will never try anything new. She doesn't even do blowjobs." Morelli kept the smile plastered on his face.

I glanced at Hector out of the corner of my eye. His face was tight with anger. I was wondering what he thought of me. Wondering if he believed everything Morelli was saying. Of course I had never tried new positions or went down on him. I couldn't trust him. The one time I started to go down on him he got rough right away. Grabbing at my hair and the back of my head trying to choke me. That was not my idea of excitement.

I glanced up when I heard Morelli scream. Ranger had spun him around and twisted his arm behind his back. Morells face was smashed against the door and his arm was being bent as his hand was pushed towards his head. I cringed and jumped when I clearly heard the snap. Ranger took a step back when Morelli screamed again and released him. He spun around and clutched his arm as he leaned against the door.

"You fucking broke my arm." Morelli glared "I guess the truth hurts."

"Let me tell you something Morelli. I doubt any of this will sink into that sick twisted mind of yours but I'm going to say it anyway." Ranger stepped away from him and leaned against the table half sitting.

"You lost the best thing that ever happened to you when you lost Stephanie. I am grateful every day that you didn't have any idea of the diamond you held n your hand. You could fuck a million women but you'll never know how it is to have a woman in your bed who is so trusting and open to exploring anything and everything with you." Morelli's mouth dropped open with Ranger's words.

"You lost a woman with a heart of gold. She has compassion for everyone she meets. She has this genuine innocence and honesty that makes everyone around her fall under her spell. You will never find a woman with piercing blue eyes that calm you like the sea. Eyes that darken with desire and passion."

"Fuck you Manoso." Morelli eeked out.

He actually looked like he was starting to cry. From the pain of his broken arm probably.

"She is never coming back to you. You lost her for good when she finally realized what it felt like to be loved and respected by a real man. Not some little boy that needs to screw anything with two legs. She's gone Morelli and you won't ever get another chance."

"She still loves me." Morelli sniffled.

"Not anymore. I won't ever make the mistakes you made. I won't ever abuse her trust or make her feel like she is anything less than perfect and amazing. She's gone Morelli and you will never touch her again." Ranger let a smile slowly spread across his face.

Morelli had enough. He charged at Ranger. Ranger stepped to the side and Morelli crashed into the table. He breath whooshed out of his lungs before he quickly spun around on wobbly legs. Ranger smiled and moved closer to Morelli.

"When you get out of here you will stay away from her. You will stay away from our babies. You will stay completely out of her life." Ranger spoke calmly.

"Like hell I will. I hope those bastards never make it into this world." Morelli spat out.

I tensed up as I watched Ranger's face. The fury that flashed in his eyes would have made any grown man piss his pants. He slowly moved closer to Morelli and stopped right in front of him. Morelli flinched before Ranger even lifted his fist. Then I saw a quick flash of fear in Morelli's eyes before Ranger landed a punch to Morelli's temple. He fell to the side and took a step back. Ranger stepped forward again and Morelli swung at him. Ranger quickly evaded the punch and landed one of his own. He hit Morelli in the eye and then pulled back again and hit him in the nose. Morelli tried to move. He tried to return the punches but Ranger didn't let up. I heard the crack when he landed another shot on Morelli's nose.

I knew I should be disgusted. I should want to look away. I I should feel bad for Morelli. Instead I was fighting a smile. He should have never said anything negative about my twins. My babies. Rangers babies. Ranger hit him in the ribs and Morelli bent over. Ranger landed an upper cut that had Morelli pull his back straight again. When Ranger stood back he seemed to be surveying the damage. Morelli's nose was obviously broken. There was blood pouring out of his nose, his lip and his eyebrow. His good arm was wrapped around his waist holding at his ribs.

"You son of a bitch." Morelli swore as he grabbed his nose.

"You done?" Ranger asked him

"Fuck off." Morelli's breath hitched.

"Pickles is going to come in here to interview you. You are going to tell him the truth about Stephanie. If you do this you will be released. If you continue to lie and try to ruin her name with your lies we will keep having our little conversations." Ranger threatened him.

"Conversation? Is that what you call it?" Morelli laughed and then clutched at his ribs as he winced in pain. "You waste my time with your pathetic little love sick puppy dog dreams and then try to beat into me that you are still a man. Fun times."

"What's it going to be?" Ranger asked him.

Morelli studied Ranger's face. He seemed to be deep in thought and then a slow smile spread across his face.

"When I get out out of here Manoso I am going to make sure you and all of your thugs are brought up on charges. Then when you are out of the picture your precious little 'Babe' is going to come running back to me. I am going to make her demonstrate the wild slut side of her that you have eluded to. Then..." Morelli paused to smirk and catch his breath as he continued to hold his side. "Then I'm going to fuck her so hard she won't even remember your name. Then after I teach her all about butt stuff I am going to show her something else."

Morelli paused again and Ranger didn't move or speak. He waited for Morelli to finish.

"I am going to make you suffer by having the same conversation with her that you just had with me. Subtract the love sick puppy talk and add the little push down the stairs that will rid her of those bastard Cuban children so I can give her the Italian baby she deserves."

Morelli barely got out his laugh before Ranger was on him. He was firing away with his fists and I finally had to look away. My hands when to my belly as I gently rubbed my tiny bump. I would rather die than ever give birth to a mini Morelli. Morelli was getting everything he deserved, but I felt a tear slip down my face. The tear wasn't for him. It was for the look of pure hate and anger in Ranger's face. It was for his cruel words directed towards my twins. Babies that were conceived out of love.

Hector shut off the video and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He placed his other hand gently on my belly and I moved mine to allow him to touch me. His big hand covered the tiny bump completely.

"Perfect." he whispered "Estefiana and Carlos' perfect angels."

I turned and took Hector pulled Hector into a hug. He stiffened but then quickly relaxed. He kissed my cheek and then pulled away. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Matteo?"

I nodded as Hector clicked some more buttons on the remote. The picture was black as it faded in to Matteo sitting across from an uncuffed Morelli.

"I see you have received the care you deserved." Matteo told Morelli.

"Oh what a pleasure. Are all of Cupcake's lovers going to come and visit me? I told Pickles everything. I did all that was asked of me. It's time to release me." Morelli leaned back in the chair.

He winced and then moved slightly to the side as he favored his tender ribs. He had his arm in a sling. Both of his eyes were bruised and swollen. He had a butterfly bandage over the split in his eyebrow. His lips were swollen and both of them had been split open. There was a bruise forming on his cheek. He kept wiggling his jaw and grimacing in pain. I glanced at Hector.

"Broken jaw." he nodded "Bobby took him to an outside clinic to get it wired shut. I don't think the other injury can be repaired."

I raised my eyebrows. What other injury?

"We are not animals." Hector smirked "After a few hours Bobby patched him up, but we had run out of pain pills."

I smiled at Hector as he gave me a wink. I was still wondering about the other injury, but I focused my attention back to the screen. Matteo's face changed. It slid into that calm scary face I saw in the hotel room in Atlantic City. I moved around on the couch feeling uncomfortable.

*******************************THANK YOU*******************************

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO TAKES THE TIME TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW!

Thank you ELENI for the "Bobby the Bucketman" comment, it's stuck in my head now and always makes me smile.

Thank you TRHODES for your long reviews. I love that my story has you so passionate and involved!

Thank you BUDDYGIRL my fellow Jersey girl for making me feel like I do rock!

Thank you PHILLY GIRL27 for motivating me with your humbling compliments.

Thank you Stephanie1014 for loving the proposal so much to say it's one of the best you have read.

Thank you Mindbabe for your motivational words!


	51. Chapter 51- Now Rise

Chapter 51- Now Rise

"You will stay away from Stephanie. You won't interfere in her life. You won't interfere in her marriage." Matteo spoke and Morelli's eyes grew big with surprise before he winced at the pain of opening them so big.

Hector glanced at me and I held out my hand to show him my ring. He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. "Congratulations Chica."

"That's right Morelli. Steph and Ranger are getting married. You will not interfere and you will stay away from her." Matteo continued to speak calmly.

"And if I don't? Are you threatening me?" Morelli was till trying to play the tough guy. "Don't big guys like you usually send your goons out to handle your dirty work?

Matteo shook his head. "Not a threat. A promise. I prefer to handle this matter personally. You should feel honored I am willing to waste my time on you."

Morelli forced a laugh. "Do you expect me to kiss your pinkie ring? You may think you are the godfather, but I still have friends. I still have connections. I can talk to Vito. I can talk to Terri."

"You have no more friends and no more connections. My word is final. Do you understand me?" Matteo's calm voice was intimidating.

"Fuck you. She's mine. Cupcake always has been and always will be mine. As soon as we get this all cleared up everything will go back to the way it was before." Morelli had a cocky look on his face.

Matteo didn't speak so Morelli continued.

"Why do you even care?" he asked Matteo

"Stephanie is my friend." Matteo answered him.

"Oh great! Another love sick puppy. Did she fuck you too?" Morelli asked him

I watched Matteo's chest rise and fall with a deep breath. He made no sound, spoke no words and made no moves.

"No reaction? Crying on the inside? Worrying you won't measure up?" Morelli laughed but it was only half hearted.

Watching Morelli told me he was afraid. With Ranger I think Morelli was used to him and his blank face. Matteo didn't have a blank face. It was an unfeeling focused face that showed contempt for others. His expression made him seem like a cruel heartless bastard. I could tell Morelli was really thrown by Matteo's lack of reaction. I was nearly on the edge of my seat waiting to see how this would turn out. Maybe Morelli would wet himself.

"I need to remind you that she is gone to you. I want to make sure you understand that she will never be a part of your life again." Matteo sighed

With a speed I viewed as impossible Matteo moved. He rose to his feet and quickly reached across the table and grabbed Morelli by the wrist. It was his good arm, but Morelli still cried out in pain as Matteo slammed his hand flat down on the table. Matteo suddenly and silently produced a large knife. His hand moved down from Morelli's wrist and he quickly spread out his fingers. He raised the knife and then brought it down hard. Morelli screamed out and pulled his hand away. His left ring finger remained on the table.

My mouth fell open and Hector squeezed my hand. Morelli was clutching at his hand and screaming in pain. Matteo walked over to the corner of the room and picked up a blood stained towel. He wiped off his knife before putting it into his belt. He tossed the towel to Morelli who quickly wrapped his hand as he tried to control the bleeding. Matteo remained standing as he collected the finger. He held it up in front of Morelli.

"Let this serve as a reminder. There will never be a ring on your finger that involves Stephanie. You will never find that love that you lost. You had everything and you threw it away. Now you have a reminder to stay away. A reminder of what I will do to you if you can't follow my request." He was still calm as he held the finger.

"You are a sick fuck." Morelli screamed

"Don't forget that." Matteo told him

Matteo turned his back on Morelli and then dropped the finger on the floor. He stepped on it and moved his foot side to side as he completely destroyed the finger. He retrieved another towel and picked up the finger. He dropped it into a garbage bag near the door and then wiped his hands off with a small clean section of the towel. He knocked on the door and Cal opened it to let him out. I glanced at Hector as he once again stopped the video.

"It could not be reattached." he explained

"Wow" I shuttered realizing this was the other injury.

"He is a good friend to you." Hector nodded

"Yeah he is." I agreed

I didn't know how to feel. What kind of person had I turned into? I felt bad but not guilty. The violence left me surprised but not upset. I didn't enjoy it but at the same time it didn't repulse me. I don't know how I will come to terms with the fact that I feel this violence is justified. I sighed deeply. I thought of Matteo and all I felt was appreciation, respect and love. I decided right there I would never let him push away our friendship. I would never let his business change what we have. I don't have many friends left and I knew I didn't want to lose his friendship.

Hector hit some buttons on the remote and brought up Conkin's cell. Ranger and Matteo entered together. I leaned back against the couch and sucked in a breath. Ranger shut the door and leaned back against it. Matteo crossed the room and unlocked the shackles and cuffs on Conklin. Matteo stepped away and Conklin rose to his feet as he rubbed his wrists. All three men looked calm. Ranger and Matteo had blank faces on and Conklin wore a slight grimace. A part of me was wishing Matteo would cut off Conklin's dick.

"You needed some help Rambo? First you came in with your whore and now you bring in the mafia prince." Conklin sneered.

What the hell was wrong with these guys? They are locked up in cells completely at the mercy of Rangeman and they continue to run their mouths. I checked out Conklin's hand and saw the broken fingers. I glanced at Hector who had a sick smile on his face. I could feel the warmth spread through my body but, I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I had loyal and devoted friends. These friends were my only family and they would do anything for me. It was both a comforting and overwhelming thought. My own family would never do any of these things. My mother would have comforted Morelli and believed his every word. I sighed as I wiggled my back against the couch.

I didn't want any of my friends or brothers to inflict harm on someone in my name. In this case I didn't feel like it was violence just for violence sake. I felt these men needed a way to release their feelings of pain and aggression that they all felt over the last couple of months. They were protective of me. They had always been. But now they knew they were my own family. Somehow this intensified the relationships we already had.

"I will give you the same warning as I gave Morelli. Watch what you say about Steph." Ranger told Conklin.

"I will tell you the same thing I told your boy Hector. When I get out of here you are all going to jail. Each and every one of you." Conklin glared at both men.

"The videos?" Matteo asked

"Yeah." Conklin smiled. "You should seem them. She loves her shower massager."

Matteo closed his eyes and exhaled. "You need to answer for your actions."

Ranger strode across the room and grabbed Conklin by his collar. "You are a demented fuck. You have an obsession that won't go away and I can't live with that."

"Then shoot yourself in the fucking head, because I'm not going anywhere." Conklin pushed him.

Ranger punched Conklin and his head slammed into the wall. "Nothing gets into that twisted mind of yours. I can't even beat it into you."

"Are you going to send every man you have in here to go at me while I am already injured? You haven't even sent in a doctor to splint my fingers." Conklin rolled his neck as I watched the blood pour from his lip.

Matteo stepped closer to Conklin and Ranger stepped away.

"Oh the mafia prince is going to get his hands dirty? Are you upset because you weren't in any of those videos? Don't worry I will make new ones starring myself with the little fuckmuppet and maybe let you have sloppy seconds or thirds if Morelli decides to join us." Conklin laughed as he wiped away the blood on his lip.

"I'm not going to waste any more time on you." Matteo stepped forward and placed a gun to Conklin's temple.

"Wait." Conklin began as Matteo fired the gun.

I jumped back in my seat. There must have been a silencer on the gun because it wasn't loud. There was barely any sound at all. I turned away as I saw the blood begin to pour from the whole in Conklin's head. I quickly looked back and watched as he slowly slid down to the floor. When I glanced back at the screen Matteo was putting his gun away. He glanced down at Conklin's body and gave it a little push with his foot. He turned to Ranger and waited.

"I wasn't expecting that." Ranger told him

"Let me carry the burden." Matteo told him and Ranger nodded.

Hector turned off the video and the TV. He took my hand in his and squeezed it. I realized my hands were shaking. I was grateful for the comfort of my brother. I was in shock. I had never expected Matteo to just shoot him. Conklin is gone. He can't hurt me anymore. No more videos or pictures. No more searches. He is completely gone and I am free from him. How sick does it make me that I am relieved a man is dead?

"I should have waited until after the pizza." he told me

I gave out a choked laugh. "I don't really have an appetite now, but I will come down to the conference room. If anything I need to see my family. I need to be with my brothers."

Hector nodded and pulled me to my feet. We headed to the elevator and went down to five. When I walked into the conference room it was filled with men in black.

"Congratulations!" They all said in unison.

I looked around and smiled at each and every one of them. This is where I belonged. with my brothers and with my family. You don't get to choose your family but you can make your own. Now I am surrounded by people who love me and support me. Ranger came into the room and wrapped his arm around my waist as he kissed my temple. I glanced his way and patted my stomach. He smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys." I got their attention

"Thank you so much for celebrating our engagement." I beamed

"Just don't blow him up." Cal shouted out.

"That wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing." Lester teased as Tank clapped him in the back of the head.

"Ranger's one lucky bastard." Vince smiled

"That's the truth." Hal nodded

"If you're ever looking to trade up..." Brett wiggled his eyebrows as Lester smacked him in the arm.

"That's my line." Lester smiled

"That's enough." Tank's booming vice quieted the room.

I took a deep breath. "I want to thank you all for supporting me now and always. I will be turning myself in tomorrow."

"No." Vince shook his head.

"Yes and it will be okay. We are very hopeful the judge plans to drop all charges." I forced a smile.

"What if..." Brett began

"It will be fine." I assured them. "I also need to tell you something else."

Everyone waited with baited breath as the room grew silent once again. I smiled big and pressed my hand to my stomach. "We are expecting twins this February. You are all going to be uncles."

The room exploded in cheers and smiles. Everyone was coming forward to hug me and give Ranger a pat on the back. A few asked us when the wedding was but I wasn't sure yet. I promised they would know the date as soon as we chose it and of course they would all be invited. Ranger announced that he would get contract workers to come in and some staff from Miami and Boston on our wedding day.

My stomach had settled and I was able to grab a slice of pizza. Matteo came into the room and I quickly pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight against him.

"Thank you." I whispered

"Anything for you." he reminded me.

I stayed in the conference room for another thirty minutes catching up with my family. I found out Tank had rescued another cat. He was also busy avoiding Lula's constant calls. He had changed his cell phone number and was in the process of changing his home phone number as well. Brett had started dating a nurse. Woody's mom was sick and he was headed home to Texas this weekend to check in on her. Vince had taken up ballroom dancing and met a girl there he was gathering the nerve to ask out. Cal and Hal had moved out of the Rangeman building and gotten their own townhouse. They both had profiles on the newest dating app. Lester was still seeing Skye Randolph my old skip. Les reported neither of them had recently shot the other.

I gave hugs and cheek kisses as I said goodbye to all of the guys. Ranger led me into the hall as Matteo followed along. We hugged and made our plans for the morning. We would meet outside of the courthouse at 8:45am. Once Matteo was gone I leaned against the wall and let out a sigh.

"What is it Babe?" Ranger asked as he moved to stand in front of me.

"I am debating whether I feel the need to say goodbye to Morelli." I admitted.

He studied my face and then reached out to tuck a curl behind my ear. "It's up to you. I'll support any decision you make."

"I know you will. You have always supported me." I smiled at him.

"I want a summer wedding. I don't care if I am big." I suddenly blurted out.

He laughed "Anything you want. I would marry you right now if you wanted. The summer's almost over though."

"I was thinking just a simple beach wedding. Just us and our family." I reached out to stroke his cheek.

"I need to bring you to see mine once this is all cleared up." he reminded me

"Sounds good." I gave him a peck on the lips. "Take me to bed."

"You don't need a goodbye?" he asked

"Nope." I smiled before he kissed me.

I was exhausted by the time we crawled in to bed and I fell asleep as soon as my head fell against Ranger's chest. I woke up with kisses being peppered all over my face. I smiled before I even opened my eyes. He moved away and then I felt the sheet being pulled gently away from me and soon his lips were pressing kisses to my belly.

"Good morning mis amores." he whispered in between kisses.

"Mis amores? My loves?" I asked as I stretched my arms above my head and opened my eyes.

He came back up to my face and nodded before he pressed a kiss to the tip of my nose.

"Today's going to be a good day. Time to get it started." he told me

"I hope so." I exhaled as I sat up

"It will be." he assured me. "Now hop in the shower and I will have your breakfast waiting for you when you come out."

I nodded and got to my feet. I took a quick shower and threw on my panties and bra. I covered up with a robe before I went out into the kitchen. I pulled out a chair and sat down just as Ranger set down a plate in front of me.

"Yum" I moaned "Ella?"

"Me." he shrugged

I took a bite and smiled. "You make excellent chocolate chip pancakes Mr. Manoso."

"I aim to please Babe." he winked at me as he scooped his oatmeal into a bowl and joined me at the table.

I glanced at the paper next to my plate. It was folded open and I looked down and began searching for the importance of this certain page. That's when I saw the article.

 _Stephanie Plum is Innocent_

 _This reporter has written many stories about Stephanie Plum and the people who surround and support her. I am not afraid to admit I had it all wrong. This is not a woman of ill repute. This is a woman who has been maligned. Maligned by me, her community and everyone she held near and dear to her heart. A woman who has suffered at the hands of family, friends, those sworn to protect us and worst of all her own one time fiancee. The entire town turned their back on one of our very own as she encountered betrayal around every corner. Ms. Stephanie Plum is innocent of murdering Keith Latty. Ms. Plum never was lovers with most of the men mentioned in prior articles.  
_

 _It seems my past sources all had their own bones to pick with Stephanie Plum. They all had their own agenda and added their own spin on the facts. Some of those I interviewed didn't bother to use any facts at all. I was remiss in checking the facts before I wrote and published my stories and that is unacceptable as a reporter. Members of our community also stepped forward with lies and rumors about local businessman and Army veteran Mr. Carlos Manoso. These community members used this opportunity to attack Mr. Manoso as a way to hurt his name and reputation due to his loyalty to Ms. Plum.  
_

 _I had the opportunity to sit down with Burg golden boy Joseph Morelli. He confided in me that he had a huge part in the framing of Ms. Plum. He acknowledged his jealousy due to her relationship with Carlos Manoso. On a side note Manoso and Plum are rumored to be headed down the alter sometime this year._

 _Morelli admitted to abusing his power as a police officer. He has agreed to a pleas bargain with the District Attorney last night. He will resign from his position at the TPD and provide evidence and testimony against prostitution and drug rings in the Trenton and Atlantic City areas. He was recently involved in an altercation where he was held hostage by various masked men. After my second interview with Morelli which was held in my office right before our paper went to print he confided that it was his kidnapping and subsequent torture that made him see the light. This incident made him open his eyes to the hurt and devastation he was causing in Ms. Plum's life. Morelli has vowed to live his life on the straight and narrow. After he provides the DA with the promised information and testimony he plans on moving far away from our proud town to begin anew.  
_

 _There were apparently three members of the police department involved in the framing of Stephanie Plum. Officer Joseph Morelli is under protective custody with the Trenton PD and both Detective Martin and Detective Conklin from the Atlantic City PD who are missing. Two witnesses have also stepped forward to testify against Morelli, Martin, and Conklin. One of these witnesses had personal knowledge of the night Mr. Latty was killed. This witness will testify that Stephanie Plum was set up and unable to make her own decisions or control her own actions the night Latty was murdered.  
_

 _This reporter would like to extend his deepest apologies to both Stephanie Plum and Carlos "Ranger" Manoso. I can promise the residents of Chambersburg that our little newspaper will not turn into a gossip rag. I look forward to publishing the details of Ms. Plum's court case that will take place this morning at the Trenton Courthouse. I also suspect many of our residents will be stepping forward to offer their apologies to Ms. Plum as well._

"Well that was a surprise." I told Ranger

"I guess he won't be seeing Lula anymore." he smiled

"I guess not." I returned his smile before shoveling the last bite of pancakes into my mouth.

"You didn't like it?" he asked when I didn't say much more.

I shrugged "I appreciate it, but I am sure the vast majority won't care. This is the Burg. It's build on gossip, hear say and reputations. They will form their own opinions. My innocence is boring. It's more exciting to think of me as the murdering whore."

"Babe." He walked around the table and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Ranger...Carlos" I sighed

"I need you to work on your self depreciating attitude. I am happy to help you work on your self esteem but you have to work too. I can't have you bad mouthing or putting down the mother of my children." he rubbed my shoulders

"You're right." I nodded "I will work on it."

"See yourself through my eyes Babe." he half whispered as he kissed me below the ear.

"I'll try." I promised.

He moved away to begin clearing the table. I set my plate in the sink and headed back to the bedroom. I dressed in a black dress with two inch heels. The dress covered everything and was acceptable to wear to court. My hands were shaking as I resisted the urge to throw up. It was taking me forever to apply mascara. My hands were shaking so much was worried I might poke myself in the eye. I stood in front of the mirror trying to tame my hair. I set the bush down and both of my hands pressed into the sink as I stared at myself in the mirror. Ranger moved in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed the skin that was exposed near my shoulder before resting his chin there.

"Leave it down." he spoke quietly

"It's a mess." I rolled my eyes.

"It's beautiful like you." his eyes met mine in the mirror.

I spun around in his arms before wrapping mine around his neck. I leaned into him as he pulled me against him.

"I love you." I told him "Damn I think I have said that more to you than I have said those three words to anyone else in my whole life."

"I'll never get sick of hearing it. " he told me as he gently pulled away.

He cupped my face in his hands. "I can't wait until this is over and we can truly begin our lives together."

We left the building with Hector and Tank accompanying us. As soon as we pulled into the parking lot we noticed the reporters on the front steps. When Ranger turned off the car I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When Hector opened my door I opened my eyes and allowed a smile to spread across my face as I took his hand. He pulled me to Ranger and passed my hand on to his. Matteo pulled in next and greeted me with a kiss on my cheek.

I expected us to start moving across the lot to enter the police station, but Tank was leading us straight towards the courthouse steps.

"Don't we have to go into the police station first?" I was confused.

"No. No searches. You are not being arrested. You are appearing at your newly set court date." Ranger explained

I exhaled a deep breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Thank you."

"Javier got them to agree to it this morning after Morelli signed his plea bargain." he explained

"Do you want me to go in and have them let you in a back door?" Tank asked

I shook my head. "No, I need to do this."

"Maybe it won't look so good you going in with all of us." Hector suggested

"I don't care how it looks. You're my family. And you..." I turned to Matteo "have become one of my very best friends."

Hector and Matteo smiled as we moved towards the steps. I kept my chin up and my eyes forward as we moved towards the steps. Tank led the way and I was flanked by Ranger and Matteo on each side. Hector was behind us watching all of our backs.

"Stephanie" a reporter called out.

"Are these men part of your harem?" another shouted out.

"Do you believe in bigamy?" there was another question

"Is it really a good idea to be seen with a known Mafia head?" another called out.

"Is it true you performed sexual favors to make Morelli suddenly change his story?" yet another called out a question.

"Are you dating the mercenary or the mafioso?" one more called out

I ignored them all as we pressed forward. We entered the building. We all walked through a metal detector and it never went off. I looked at all of the guys with question in my eyes. Hector shrugged and tried to look innocent. I suspected the cars were full of weapons waiting to be reclaimed. We walked together to the courtroom and stood outside as we waited to be called. Tank and Hector sat on a bench. Ranger and Matteo were leaning against opposite walls and I was slowly pacing in between them. Javier soon joined us and after greeting Ranger and myself he sat down on the bench and began to pour through various papers.

After what seemed like hours the bailiff opened the door and called out my name. Javier jumped to his feet and led the way as I followed him into the courtroom. We made our way to the front of the courtroom. I sat down behind a small table next to Javier. The rest of the guys moved in behind us as they sat in the first row of the empty courtroom. The bailiff had propped opened the door and others started to pour into the room. I turned around to look and saw the reporters filing into the last row of benches. I reached out my hand and set it on the railing as I watched my parents and Grandmother come into the room. Ranger placed his hand on mine as they moved towards us.

Tank rose to his feet and raised up his hand to stop them. "This bench is reserved for family."

"But we are her family." My mother argued.

"Not anymore." Matteo told them as he stood up beside Tank.

I squeezed Ranger's hand and then turned around in my seat. Javier passed me a piece of paper and I glanced at his neat penmanship.

 _My parents are dying to meet you._

I looked up at him and nodded as I smiled.

I could hear the crowd get louder as more people filed into the room. I didn't turn around anymore to see who had come in. I doodled on the paper that Javier had passed in front of me earlier. I dropped the pen and then leaned back in my chair as I took a deep breath.

"It's going to be okay Babe" Ranger whispered behind me.

I finally turned around and saw the row behind me was full. Next to Ranger sat Ella and Luis. Cal and Hal were there too alongside Brett, Lester and Vince. The second row was filled with Binkie, Junior, Chester and other Merry men. Alex's bodyguard Dionisis was there seated beside Alex. I smiled a greeting at them and they both nodded. I noticed some faces I didn't recognize behind Ranger. A couple who shared his skin tone. The woman had her hand on Ranger's shoulder. When I looked at her she gave me a smile and a wink.

I saw my parents and grandmother had taken seats in the row behind the prosecutor. They were joined by Lula and Connie as well as various police officers and believe it or not Joyce Barnhardt. Joyce was sitting right beside my mother and they were holding hands. A wave of nausea spread through me as Joyce flashed me a smile. There was a sudden commotion as Morelli entered the room. He quickly took a seat in one of the back rows on my side of the courtroom. His eyes were focused on the ground. I turned back in my seat.

"What the hell is Morelli doing here?" I asked "He shot me you know."

Javier gave out a muffled laugh. "We all know. He is here because he was released on bail. His case will be heard next week."

"Still don't want to see his face here." I muttered.

"Please rise." The Bailiff ordered as we all stood up. "The honorable Judge Ryan Graves presiding."

The judge entered the room and made his way to the bench. He sat down and begin to look through the paperwork on his desk. He turned to the prosecutor first. "Mr. Jacobs?"

Jacobs stood. "There has been a grievous miscarriage of justice here. Ms. Stephanie Plum has been charged in a murder she did not commit. We have heard and viewed witness testimony that not only was she under the effects of a mind altering drug, she did not fire the shot that was responsible for ending Latty's life. The state has issued a warrant for Detective Conklin from the Atlantic City Police department who is believed to be responsible for firing the shot that killed Keith Latty. We have also issued an arrest warrant for Detective Martin also from Atlantic City PD who was involved in the planning and other facets of Latty's murder. It should be known that Detective Martin has been missing for more than seventy two hours now. I believe your honor has the sworn testimony of Dr. Danny Davidson and Officer Joseph Morelli in front of him that both corroborate this account of events. You will also find a medical report that scopolamine, commonly known as devil's breath, was found in Ms. Plum's hair follicle. In light of this new evidence the state of New Jersey would like to withdraw all charges against Ms. Stephanie Plum."

Judge Graves nodded at Jacobs who then took his seat. The judge then turned to Javier. "Mr. Manoso would you like to speak for Ms. Plum's status as an FTA?"

"Judge Graves I couldn't agree more with Mr. Jacobs about the diservce done to Stephanie Plum at the hands of our police officers and the system that we all represent. Ms. Plum was on the run as she feared for her life. She was repeatedly threatened by the police. Detective Conklin tried to blackmail her and assaulted her at every opportunity. She was repeatedly harassed by Officer Morelli who actually shot her just a few short day ago. Ms. Plum did not deserve the treatment she received at the hands of our police officers who are sworn to protect and serve the fine residents of Trenton and Atlantic City. Fine residents like Ms. Stephanie Plum. She felt like she was in danger. Felt like she had no other choice but to hide away to protect herself against the men our system has assured her she can trust. As soon as she was assured protection and safety she promptly reported to court as directed. "

The judge nodded and Javier took his seat. The court was silent as the judge reviewed the papers on his desk. He turned through several papers and occasionally glanced over at me. Finally he cleared his throat as he prepared to speak.

"Ms. Plum please rise." Judge Graves ordered

I stood up and pressed my hand to the desk to control my wobbly legs. Javier stood up beside me. I took a deep breath and waited to hear my fate.

*********************************************************Thank you*******************************

Blame it on Beckygarel79 she was so excited for a new chapter.

I can assure you this chapter was not saved some where holding out for release. I had a lot of extra time today between a10:30am self dense and 4pm classes. This allowed me to finish up the last one, write this one and begin on the other. I just had to get home and check this for grammar and spelling stuff. I am sure I still missed something.


	52. Chapter 52-The Verdict

Chapter 52-The Verdict

"Ms. Plum I want you to know that I have spent a great deal of time going over the facts of your case. I had Officer Morelli's statement couriered over to me so that I would have adequate time to review it before our session this morning. I never take my duties or responsibilities lightly and I take great pride in taking the time to decide each and every case presented before me." he began

"This case seems to have many discrepancies and many changed stories and statements. I won't say I am not disappointed by your disappearance. I am not impressed by your decision to not appear for your first court date that was set for for you well over a month ago. I understand that you believed that your life was in danger, however I can not abdicate missing a court date. Many man hours were spent searching for you. The court issued warrants and great time was spent searching for you. I realize the District Attorney has already made a decision in this matter but I do not agree with those terms. I have done my own accounting and tallied the resources spent on your case. For your time as FTA the court will be fining you a fee of $9035.26." he paused

Javier reached over and placed his hand on top of mine. I hadn't realized it, but I had been holding my breath. I released it and struggled to control my still weak legs. How do people stand up and stay on their feet while a judge decides their fate?

"After reading all of documents from this case that included Ms. Plum's statements, I feel like I am ready to give my informed decision on this mater. Ms. Plum I would like to apologize on behalf of the police officers who were involved in your case. I am well aware of the different variations of pain and humiliation you went through during the last month and a half. I know my apologies can't take away everything that has happened to you recently but hopefully some justice will allow you to begin the path to healing."

He paused as I felt myself get hopeful. Please oh please let this finally be over.

"I find Ms. Stephanie Plum innocent in the murder of Keith Latty. I am dismissing all charges against her."

I nearly collapsed before Javier wrapped a hand around my waist to steady me. There were some murmurs of happy words and the sounds of fist bumps and high fives behind me. The judge got my attention by clearing his throat again.

"Also..." the judge began

"I want it noted for the record how I fee about Officer Morelli and his plea bargain. I believe the deal should be rescinded. I believe he should be brought up on charges for shooting Ms. Plum. Plea bargains were built on the idea of offering a deal to someone who can provide information to remove a bigger threat to our community. It appears to me that Morelli was equal partners with Conklin and at one point Martin. Since both Detectives Martin and Conklin are missing it seems a little out of place to allow Morelli freedom so that he can testify against two missing and possibly dead men."

The judge glared at the back of the room. I turned in time to see what used to be the hottest ass in Trenton walk out the courtroom doors. When someone shows you who they are on the inside it kind of ruins what they look like on the outside. Javier gave my side a squeeze and I refocused my attention on the judge.

"Ms. Plum you are free to go." Judge Graves spoke his final words before he slammed down his gavel.

Javier pulled me into a hug and released a huge sigh.

"Thank you." I sniffled as the tears began to fall. "Thank you so much Javier. I know how hard you worked to get my free."

Javier shrugged. "It's my job. Plus my brother would have killed me if he lost you."

Ranger vaulted over the wall that separated us and pulled me into his arms just as Javier was stepping back. He held me tight and pulled me up off of my feet. He held me there tightly and I closed my eyes. I was still having a hard time believing this was really over. I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He slowly allowed me to slide down his body and back onto my feet before he buried his face in my neck.

"Babe"

"Oh Carlos..." My voice hitched and no other words came out.

The tears continued to flow. What had started off as a few gentle tears had turned into a steady stream. I heard cameras clicking. I heard voices of happiness surround me. We gently pulled away from each other and I turned to face all of my friends and family who had stood beside me and today stayed behind me in support. I smiled even as the tears continued to fall. I was pulled into hug after hug by each Rangeman before they shuffled out of the court room. Dionisis stepped forward next as he ushered Alexander Ramos in front of me. He took both of my hands in his and placed a kiss on each one.

"Stephi mou." Alex smiled and pulled me into a hug

"Thank you for coming." I told him

"I will always support you." he promised "Call me if you need anything, even a husband." he teased

I laughed "I will."

Alex turned to walk away but stopped when Donisis didn't immediately move with him. I looked at Dionisis and his lips tightened. I swear he was holding back a smile.

"Se latrevo Stephioula. You can always call me a friend." he finally spoke. (I adore you little Steph)

I nodded and smiled before I threw my arms around his neck. He stiffened for a second and then relaxed and returned my hug before pulling away. Alexander looked back and forth between me an Dionisis before he smiled and slowly shook his head. My mother slid in front of me just as Dionisis turned to leave. I took a step back and felt myself crash right into Ranger's chest. He steadied me by placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum did you forget who your real family is?" she shrieked

I leaned back against Ranger and looked at my mother. Her hands were on her hips and she was awaiting my response. I was speechless. How did I keep letting her do this to me? I had allowed her to rip away at my self esteem for years. When I had discussed this with Ranger during our time on the road he suggested my relationship with my mother was formed on mental abuse and guilt. I could see that know and realized my relationship with Morelli was mostly more of the same. I glanced up to see my father with his hand resting on her shoulder. He was comforting her? I smiled and shook my head. Looking beyond them I could see at least my Grandma Mazur had the decency to stay in her seat and far away from me.

"Is this funny to you?" she asked

I let out an exasperated breath and shook my head. "No it's actually pathetic. You spent years tearing me down. You turned your back on me but I shouldn't be so surprised. I was never good enough for you. You spent a lot of time putting me down and then wondered why I was such a disappointment. You punished me when I was molested at six years old. You punished me when I lost my virginity to a legal adult at the age of sixteen. I refuse to allow you to abuse me anymore."

"ABUSE YOU? I haven't spanked you since that garage incident with Morelli." she gave me a disappointed look.

"Not physically. Mentally. You have chipped away at my self-esteem for years. I understand it happening when I was a child but I am an adult now. I have allowed it for the last ten years. Now I'm done. I am not going to tolerate you anymore." I explained "You are a poor excuse for a mother."

"How dare you!" she raised her hand.

I closed my eyes anticipating the slap that never came. I opened my eyes to see a woman with mocha latte colored skin holding my mother's arm. My mother yanked her arm back and the woman moved in front of me.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" My mother glared at her.

The petite woman held out her hand. "Mariposa Manoso. I am Stephanie's future mother-in-law." she announced

My mother glanced at Mrs. Manoso's hand but made no move to greet her. "What exactly do you think you are doing here?"

"I am here to celebrate Stephanie's freedom. Her name has finally been cleared." she sounded so happy for me.

"Well, you have no business coming between me and my daughter." my mother continued to glare.

"If you think for one second I am going to allow you to put your hands on her just because you refer to yourself as her mother than you know nothing about a mother's love." Mariposa's tone took on a darkness I recognized in Ranger.

"I don't need this." My mother dismissed her as she looked over her shoulder to me. "You are dead to me. I hope you and your black thug both end up in a dumpster where you belong."

I didn't say a word but I felt Ranger stiffen behind me. He encircled my waist with his strong arms.

"Goodbye Helen." he spoke

She grunted a noise of disgust and turned to walk away. Mariposa spun around to face me and cupped my face in her hands.

"You are so brave and so beautiful. Welcome to our family." she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I blushed "Thank you Mrs. Manoso."

"Call me Mari." she smiled as a man moved up beside her.

"I am Anton. Carlos' father." he introduced himself as he moved past Mari and kissed my cheek. "Welcome mi hija" (my daughter)

"He called you his daughter." Ranger whispered in my ear.

"Thank you both." The tears came again as I launched myself forward and pulled them both into one big hug.

"Well, that wasn't how I had planned for you to meet my parents." Ranger laughed as I pulled out of the big hug.

"We got tired of waiting. We came to show our support." she told him as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"She's beautiful." Anton told his son as he clapped him on the back.

"I am well aware of that dad." Ranger answered him and then smiled at me.

His eyes shot to my belly and I nodded. I was starting to get the hang of this ESP thing.

"We are planning a wedding on the beach in August." he told them

"Perfect." his father answered

"Oh! I can't wait! My Carlos is getting married." Mari's face was so happy. "I never thought I would see the day when you would let yourself love someone and be happy."

His mother grabbed my left hand and studied the ring. She glanced up at Ranger as he nodded. She pulled us both into a hug and when she pulled away she had tears streaming down her face.

"Abuela Annalena's ring." Mari beamed "I knew you would find the right woman for it. I can't even begin to express how happy I am. Stephanie, you have brought the light back into my son's dark world. This ring will bring your marriage good luck."

"I think you're about to be a lot happier." Ranger told her as he ignored the whole light in the darkness statement.

She looked back and forth between us. I took her hand and placed it on my belly.

"Twins." I whispered as I held a finger to my lips.

"Oh!" she rejoiced and then suddenly looked around her and pulled her hand back. "Thank you."

"We're very proud." Anton told us. "This is great news."

"We must have dinner tomorrow night, I need to know everything." Mari asked

Ranger looked at me and I nodded with a smile.

"We will be at the house at seven." he promised.

With that promise they said their goodbyes and left. I surveyed the room and saw it was empty except for Matteo. He was leaning against the wall next to the doors. I looked at Ranger and he nodded. I left his side and walked to Matteo. As I got closer he pushed away from the wall and slightly held his arms out. I fell into his hug and the tears stared to flow all over again. Neither of us spoke for a minute as I just allowed him to hold me. We had been through so much together in the short time we have known each other. We shared an instant connection and it quickly deepened over time. Now I couldn't imagine my life without his friendship.

"Il mio Stephanie." he sighed against the side of my head.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for your friendship." I told him

"Still friends?" he looked at me with surprise.

"Of course." I scrunched up my eyebrows

"I just thought...well...maybe you wouldn't want to..." he struggled.

I slapped his arm. "You're stuck with me for life! I need you to be my best man at my wedding."

His eyes grew wide with surprise. "Me? What about Hector?"

"Who do you think is going to give me away?" I winked

"I don't know if he'll be able to do that." he smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I wonder if he will bring his knives."

We both laughed and I glanced back at Ranger who had one eyebrow raised as he watched us.

"Thanks for coming today." I told Matteo as I turned back to face him.

"Of course." his smile faded for a minute. "I won't be upset if you change your mind about us. I have done things..."

"I don't care. You are my best friend. I don't care what you've done. Nothing can change who you are. I know your life is different now and you have to do certain things for your business." I assured him

"Not always for business." he warned

"I know." I hugged him again.

"Thank you." he squeezed me.

"I know you may do things in the future that I may not agree with. But Matteo, there is nothing that can change who you are inside. Nothing that can ruin our friendship." I promised

"You have no idea how much you mean to me." he muttered as he pulled me back against him.

He held me for another moment of silence before he slowly pulled away. He placed a hand on each of my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"What a whore." I heard his voice and knew who it was.

My back was to the door and Matteo quickly pulled me into his chest. I knew Morelli was in the doorway. I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to look at his face, but I couldn't resist. I struggled to turn in Matteo's tight grip. I only got to turn slightly. The side of my hip was pressed against his. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other around my upper back.

"Is it true you are marrying Ranger? Have you changed your mind and decided on the Godfather?" Morelli asked

"That's none of your business." I told him

"Hmm." he thought for a second and then smiled. "If they're willing to share you with each other perhaps you want to add a third man to the mix."

Matteo shook his head. "Didn't I warn you?"

Matteo pushed me behind him and Ranger grabbed me and pulled me tight into his chest. I quickly turned sideways. I didn't want my back to Morelli and I needed to be able to see Matteo.

"Didn't I tell you what would happen to you if you didn't leave her alone?" Matteo asked Morelli

"I need to talk to my Cupcake." Morelli glared at him.

"You have five minutes. This is the last time I will ever listen to you so say everything you need to say." I commanded.

"So, looks like there's a chance my plea bargain will be thrown out now." he rubbed his chin. "Do you know how rare that is?"

He paused and waited for me to comment, but I had nothing to say.

He shook his head and let out a breath of laughter. "Nothing involving you ever works out like it's supposed to. You have been bad luck since you walked back into my life and it seems you will continue to bring me bad luck even when you are out of my life."

"I don't know what more to tell you Morelli. I really can't think of anything left that we need to say to each other." I stayed in Ranger's arms as Matteo stepped back moving beside us.

Morelli smiled "You shoot someone and suddenly they hate you. How did it all go so wrong?"

I didn't speak. Morelli was blocking the doorway. I couldn't help myself as I glanced down at his left ring finger.

"Yeah, your buddy here decided to give me something to remember you by." Morelli nodded as he held up his left hand. There was a bandage around it but you could clearly see the gauze wrapped around the spot where his finger should be."As if I could ever forget you."

"It wasn't to remind you of Stephanie. Only to remind you of the loss. Only to remind you of what I am capable of."

After Matteo's words no one spoke. We waited on Morelli. I just wanted him to go away. I was done with this and just wanted it to end. I was free and ready to move forward. My spidey sense was tingling and I felt like something bad was coming. I began to worry about Ranger and Matteo. I began to worry about my babies.

"My mother won't speak to me. My Grandma Bella says I am no longer her favorite grandson. She even put the freaking eye on me. I called Terri and she told me to go screw myself. I reached out to her Uncle Vito and he told me Matteo has the final word on everything. Bob ran away last night when I opened the door." he shook his head. "None of the cops will even talk to me, and I lost my girl. My whole life is fucked up. I have nothing left."

"I'm sorry for all of that Morelli." I told him.

"Joe. You never call me Joe anymore. It's Morelli this and Morelli that like we never even had a relationship. Like we never really meant something to each other." he continued to shake his head. "Like we never made love."

"I did love you Joe. But, after all that has happened I can't anymore. I just have nothing for you. You freaking shot me." I told him "You betrayed me since the beginning. You are not the person I thought you were."

He stared at me and said nothing.

"It's my fault because I made you into something you're not rather than see you for who you were. Now I see you for who you are and you are not the man for me. There is not and never will be anything between us again. Not love and not even friendship. It's over." I informed him.

There was silence again as we all stood there. I was wondering how much longer we would be stuck here. How much longer could he block our way?

"After what the judge said I decided to go to my car and get my gun." he pulled out his gun. "I figured I would just shoot all three of you and be done with it all."

Ranger moved to stand in front of me as Matteo took a step towards Morelli. Morelli raised the gun and pointed it our way. Matteo was in front with Ranger behind him and me in the back.

"You are going to have to shoot both of us to get to Stephanie. Will your Sig Sauer fire fast enough to hit Ranger and I before we take you out?" Matteo asked.

"It really doesn't matter at this point. My life is ruined. If my plea bargain is thrown out I am most likely going to jail and cops don't do well in jail." he paused but kept his gun up trained on Matteo.

"If I manage to get off?" he shook his head. "It really doesn't matter because my life is ruined."

Morelli moved his head to the side so he could make eye contract with me. "Did you hear that? You ruined my life."

I took a step to the side and Ranger grabbed my arm to stop me. I stayed where I was when I spoke. "You did this to yourself. You screwed the prostitutes. You stole evidence. You helped drug dealers. You made deals with the devil. You set me up for murder. You shot me."

"You made me crazy when we were together. I was and am still so in love with you. I worry about you constantly." his eyes grew soft but I was unaffected. "I can't imagine a life without you."

"Morelli, you set me up for murder and you shot me. Just do what you're going to do. I am done talking." I shook my head.

"I had you first and you will never forget me." he said as he pulled the gun back.

I looked into his eyes and saw that look of defeat before he raised the gun. He opened his mouth and pressed the gun in between his lips. Then he pulled the trigger.

"No!" I heard myself screaming and fell to my knees.

The bailiff came charging into the room. He pulled the radio off of his hip and called for an ambulance and a police cruiser. Black dots danced before my eyes. I closed them tight but I kept seeing the blood and gore fly against the wall. Ranger pushed my head down.

"Press against my hand." he ordered

I was taking deep breaths. Doing anything I could to control the nausea that that turned in my stomach. I opened my eyes and looked down at the ground,. I didn't want to keep seeing what Morelli had done. I needed to refocus on something else. Ranger knelt down in front of me and took me in his arms. I looked over his shoulder. Matteo was guarding Ranger's back and blocking me from seeing Morelli's body. Morelli's body...he was gone. Morelli was dead. There is no way he could come back from that shot. I glanced up and saw the blood and brain against the wall. Ranger tipped up my head and looked into my eyes.

"Look in my eyes Babe." he ordered "Look at me."

I lifted my head and focused on him. I started sniffling as I fought the tears. "This is not your fault. This had nothing to do with you. This is all about him. He chose to eat his gun. This is not about you."

Ranger pulled me into his arms and held me tight as he pulled us to our feet. He slid his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me closer. He placed a kiss on my forehead before pulling me back into his chest. He moved me over to one of the benches and sat me down. He stood next to me keeping hold of my hand. Matteo came over.

"Are you okay Steph?" he asked me

I didn't answer. I closed my eyes and kept seeing Morelli with the gun in his mouth. Matteo patted my shoulder and then turned to deal with the police that were entering the room. Ranger squatted down next to me and squeezed my hand.

"I got ya Babe." he comforted me

I started to grasp for breath. I was close to hyperventilating.

"If you let your blood pressure rise you will endanger the babies." he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. "This was his choice Babe. You had nothing to do with it. We all purposely let him leave Rangeman because no one wanted to hurt you. He chose to end his life."

"I know." I whispered as I continued to struggle with my breath.

Ranger turned my head towards him and took deep breaths. I followed along with him until I was calmer. He kept me focused on him until I was breathing normally. I looked back at the door as I watched the EMT's jog into the room and kneel down next to Morelli's body. After a quick pulse check the EMT looked up at his partner and shook his head. Carl Costanza was speaking to Matteo and taking notes. Big Dog was now talking to the EMT's and making a call. I was assuming he was calling the medical examiner. A photographer pushed his way in and took a couple of pictures before Big Dog pushed him out of the room. Eddie Gazarra came in next and was quickly sent to stand outside of the doors to make sure no one else entered.

After an hour of questions Costanza finally let us leave. I had Matteo call one of his men. I didn't want him traveling alone anymore. We waited with him for a few more minutes. When his man called Matteo gave me a quick hug and headed out the side door. Ranger guided me through the doors. I should have been happy. I was finally free. No more running or hiding. Right now I just needed to be alone with my man. I prepared for the onslaught of questions and pictures when the doors opened. Instead we had a clear path.

My brothers had gathered on each side of the stairs effectively blocking the photographers and reporters from getting too close. Ranger wrapped an arm around my waist as he kissed the top of my head. I let myself melt against him. He tugged me gently along with him as we made our way down the long staircase.

"Hey Steph, when are you and Manoso tying the knot?" one yelled before the door had even shut behind us.

"Did you know Joyce Barnhardt bailed out Morelli?" another voice

"Your mother said she disowned you. Do you have a comment?" another voice

"Your mother said she still thinks you're guilty." another voice

I buried my head into Ranger's shoulder as he led me down the steps.

"Your father said they will stand beside Morelli." another damn voice.

"Does it bother you to be so close to so many criminals and thugs including your fiancee?" a shout as we hit the last step.

I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around.

"I am grateful to Judge Graves for reviewing all of the evidence. I am so happy to be free. Most of all I am honored and proud of all of my friends and brothers. The ones who stood by me no matter what. These men in black you see along these steps are heroes. Many of them have received medals from our government to symbolize sacrifices they have made for our country. Others are reformed men who have found a way to make a positive impact on their community by setting a good example and mentoring others."

"What about Matteo?" a woman shouted

"Matteo Palazzo is one of my best friends. He is a loyal and devoted friend. I hold a great deal of love and respect for him." I answered

"What about..." another reporter began.

I held up my hand. "As far as my fiancee Carlos Manoso?" I glanced up at Ranger's face.

"He is the greatest man I have ever known. He is a well respected military hero. He is an honorable member of our community who consistently works hard to offer protection for others. He and his team also constantly working to remove the criminals from our streets. I can't wait to become Mrs. Carlos Manoso."

"What about Ramos?" another reporter shouted.

"He is a beloved old friend. Another loyal and faithful man I am honored to know." I informed them.

"What just happened in there?" asked a reporter who was running down the step. He must have been in the hallway. "Morelli killed himself?"

"I can't speak for the actions of Joe Morelli. You will have to ask the police about that." I answered

"What about..." another began.

"I am done here. All I can remind you all is don't judge someone by how they look or what others tell you. I spent my whole life trying to live up to the expectations of others until I finally found people who accept me for who I am. Without their support I wouldn't be here now. I would be serving time in jail for a crime I didn't commit."

More questions were called out but we headed to the car. I couldn't wait to be alone with him. Ranger held the door open and leaned in to buckle up my seat belt before he closed the door. Once he had pulled out of the lot I leaned back into the seat and relaxed. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. I had a hard time admitting to myself the world will be a better place without Joe Morelli. My life had turned upside down and righted itself again in just a few months.

"Where to Babe?" Ranger asked

"Take me home. I need to just lay in your arms. I need you close." I admitted.

He pulled my hand to his lips. "I know exactly how you feel."

******************************THANK YOU*************************

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews. I am writing as fast as I can. May have some spelling or grammar issues. My hope is to have it all wrapped up by Saturday at the latest. If you see any big errors please message me.  
**

 **Netski** \- You literally made me clap my hand in excitement. I am so thrilled you left me a review and enjoy my story. If you haven't checked out my first one just click on my name and you will see it. Thank you so much for taking the time to leave me your kind words.


	53. Chapter 53- The Wedding

Chapter 53- The Wedding

 ** _Joseph Anthony Morelli, 30_**  
 ** _Chambersburg, NJ_**  
 ** _March 1, 1987 - July 1, 2017_**

 _Joseph "Joe" Morelli, 30, was pronounced dead on Wednesday, July 1, 2017 at the Trenton Municipal Courthouse after sustaining injures from a single gunshot wound. Joe Morelli passed into eternal rest quickly and without pain.  
_

 _Morelli is survived by his mother Angela Morelli, his sisters Catherine Milio and Mary Russo both of Chambersburg, NJ. He is also survived by his brothers Anthony Morelli of Hamilton Twp., NJ and Paul Morelli of Princeton, NJ. Morelli is also survived by is paternal Grandmother Bella Morelli who resides in Chambersburg, NJ._

 _He was preceded in death by his father Tony 'Rocco' Morelli in 2009._

 _Morelli was born at Helene Fuld Hospital in Chambersburg, NJ where the Morelli family set down roots in the 1930's after immigrating from Sicily._

 _Joe spent his youth serving four years in the US Navy. He spent most of his time as a Seamen Apprentice aboard the aircraft carrier the USS Independence. Joe was also a Trenton Police Officer who served on the force for almost eight years. He could often be seen out walking his dog Bob around Mercer County Park. **  
**_

 _Arrangements are being handled by Stiva's Funeral home. Visitation will be held from 4:00pm to 8:00pm on Monday, July 6 at Stiva's Funeral Home in Chambersberg. Internment will be at Trenton Memorial Park at 9:00am on Tuesday, July 7._

Morelli's funeral came and went. I didn't attend and I didn't send flowers. I owed him nothing. I didn't care about the time we spent on and off again. As a matter of fact I did my best to forget it. It wasn't really him anyhow. My memories were now tainted with his actions. Actions that I should have never forgiven before. I am not going to dwell on his death or waste any tears on him. The man I loved was a figment of my imagination. I had made Morelli who I wanted him to be in my head. I had conjured this perfect vision of him when I had a crush on him during high school. It was never really who he was and I refused to grieve the real Morelli. Besides I got the best thing from our relationship.

The day after Morelli died I went to visit my apartment an Bob was in my hallway. He was sleeping outside of my door. I loved him and wanted to make sure he was happy. I knew the penthouse was no place to keep a dog, he needed a yard. He needed someone home to walk him and play with him. He is currently living with Bobby's sister who has a nine year old son who always wanted a dog. I have visitation.

It's the morning of my wedding and I am surprisingly calm. I find myself seated in front of a mirror while Mari does my hair. I didn't invite any of the people who had turned their backs on me and spoke negatively about Ranger or myself. That meant my side of the aisle would be pretty empty. Mari was twisting and taming my curly mane into an up-do with strands of curls hanging down here or there. Ranger's sisters, Angel, Celia, Leya and Santanna, had helped me with my make-up and were outside checking on the flowers.

After Mari had finished with my hair the women all came back into the building. We are in the bridal room at the Clark's Landing Yaht Club in Point Pleasant. Leya and Celia held out a box for me. It was white and had a blue ribbon wrapped around it.

"What's this?" I asked

"Something new from Carlos." Leya told me.

I blushed and shook my head. "He shouldn't have."

"Just try to stop my brother from doing anything he wants when it comes to you."Celia smiled.

I took the box and quickly pulled off the ribbon and opened it up. When I pulled the top off of the box my mouth dropped open. Inside lay a pair of Heart shaped sapphire earrings. I held them out without a word as my eyes welled with tears. Santanna took them from me and carefully placed each one in my ears.

"Don't mess up your make-up." Angel warned.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror. There was a short platinum chain that swung free from each ear and at the bottom of the chain swung a small heart shaped sapphire gem. Mari bent down and placed her hands on my shoulders. She met my eyes in the mirror and smiled.

"My son knows very well how to recognize beauty when he sees it." she told me as we exchanged smiles.

"I have something blue for you." Santanna go my attention.

I turned around as she thrust the small white box into my hands. This box was also tied up with a blue ribbon.

"This is all too much." I shook my head.

"Shut up and open it." Angel rolled her eyes.

I opened up the box and blushed right away. I held up the blue garter as everyone cheered and whistled. I gave Santanna a hug and slid the garter up my leg. Just as I readjust my dress Abuela Rosa and Ella came into the room. Abuela Rosa came directly to me and I rose to my feet. I was grateful I wouldn't be putting on my heels until the reception. Flat footed I was already nearly seven inches taller than her. She curled her hand and gestured for me to bend over. When I did she cupped my face and placed a kiss on each cheek. She spoke to me in Spanish and Leya interpreted.

"She says you are an angel. You have made her very happy because you bring out the light that was hidden in Carlos' heart. She knows your babies will be beautiful." Leya was teary eyed

"Gracias." I told her as she dropped her hands and patted my belly before pulling me into a big hug.

Ella approached me as Rosa stepped to the side. She took both of my hands in hers and smiled at me.

"My dear Stephanie, God saw fit to bless me with a son 36 years ago. He was called home far too soon while he was fighting in Iraq.." she squeezed my hands tightly. "God then brought me a daughter almost four years ago. I thank God every day that you were the one Carlos finally brought home. You were the one who finally found a way into his heart. We all knew there was so much more to him than he chose to show and you helped him bring it all out."

Ella paused as she caught her breath and gave out a little sniffle. She slowly released my hands and dug into her pocket for something.

"I have brought you something old."

Ella held a chain up an I bowed my head while she wrapped it around my neck and fastened the back. It was a simple gold chain with a heart locket. I opened the locket and each side held a picture. I was on one side and Carlos was on the other. I looked up at her in question as I held the locket in my hand.

"My mother passed this down to me and I meant to give it to my daughter or future daughter-in-law. When my son passed away I hid the necklace in a safe knowing I would never have the opportunity to pass it down. Then Carlos met you. I don't know exactly when he fell in love with you, but I know when I did. Watching the joy you took in eating my food and listening to you ask him if I would adopt you immediately endeared you to my heart. I knew one day I would be fastening this around your neck."

I glanced around the room and everyone was as choked up as I was. I sniffled and grabbed for the Handkerchief Santanna held out for me. Santanna and I clicked right away. She had become a true sister to me and we spent a lot of time together. She loved to shop and she had the same tastes as me when it came to food. We had a standing date every Sunday morning at her favorite doughnut shop in Newark.I got myself together and handed the handkerchief back to Santanna. Each woman moved in one at a time and gave me a hug. Abuela Rosa spoke in Spanish again and everyone laughed at the speed in which she spoke. I looked to Leya and she smiled.

"She says you better get used to having a big Cuban family. We love to hug, kiss and eat." Leya told me.

"I'm working on it." I smiled "I am not used to receiving gifts with no strings attached. Not used to spending time together without guilt."

"You need something borrowed." Celia announced as she clapped her hands together.

"I have it." Mari answered as she gestured for me to sit back into the seat.

"All of my girls have worn this for their weddings." she spoke softly as she slid a silver hair comb into my hair.

A tear fell before Santanna jumped at me waving it away with her handkerchief. "No tears." she warned

Angel took my hand and pulled me to my feet. I turned to face all of them. My sisters all smiled. Mari wrapped her arm around Abulea's shoulders and they both were misty eyed. I turned to face the full length mirror. I felt beautiful because I was surrounded by love. My new family supported me and hugged and kissed me all the time.

Santanna and I had been through five different stores until we fund the perfect wedding dress. It was a tiny store in New York City. It fit me like a glove and needed no alterations. I knew right away it was the one for me when I glanced at Santanna and she had tears streaming down her face. My dress was cream colored and light. It made me feel like a goddess. The top was halter style fastening around my neck. The center dipped low between my breasts and cut off right at the bottom of them. There was a belt filled with sparkly jewels and then the rest of the dress fell from there. The front came down to the tops of my feet. The back had a short train.

"It's time." Angel pulled my attention to her.

I exhaled a deep breath. "I'm ready."

We made our way outside and onto the beach. The sand was cool on my feet. There was a white tent out on the beach covering the area to protect everyone from the sun and allow us all some shade. After the ceremony was over we would all walk into the Yacht club for our reception. The girls disappeared and I stood with Hector hidden behind a screen built with a sheet type white material that was attached to the back of the tent to keep the sun out. I wiggled my toes and allowed the sand to sift between them. I was staring down at my red toe nails as they moved in and out of the sand.

"Nervous?" Hector asked

I nodded but didn't look up.

"You have nothing to be nervous about." he reassured me.

"I'm nervous I'll mess it all up." I told him as I looked up at him.

"You are not a disaster. You never were and you never will be." he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss.

"Thank you." I sniffled

"Don't ruin that make-up or Ranger's sisters will have a fit." he warned

I nodded as we watched them all move past us as they traveled down the aisle single file. They slowly walked down the aisle wearing matching sea blue dresses they had picked out. Each one of them gave me a smile as they walked by me. I watched the groomsmen line up as they prepared to walk down the aisle with Matteo at the end. Each one of them giving me a kiss as they passed. each one of them wearing a white tuxedo with a matching sea blue tie and cumberbun. Matteo was at the end of the group wearing a sea blue tuxedo.

Ranger and I had vetoed the idea of them all walking down in couple formation when we realized Tank and Matteo would have to walk down the aisle together. Ranger struggled with choosing between Tank and Javier for best man. He finally decided to ask Tank. He decided to have Javier, Lester, Bobby and Vince for his groomsmen. Matteo stopped in front of me and presented me with my bouquet of white and blue roses as he placed a quick kiss on my cheek. Hector wrapped his arm around mine. He was wearing a white tuxedo and looked very handsome. He had a matching black tie and cumberbun.

"Are you okay now Chica?" he asked me

"Yes. I just never thought I would be getting married again. This time it feels right." I assured him.

"Of course it's right." he smiled

"It's just I never thought I would find someone who would love me as I am." I confessed.

"You have an entire building of men who love you exactly how you are. You also have one who is crazy in love with you." he reminded me.

"Thank you for being my best friend. I love you Hector." I kissed him on the check.

"I love you too chica." he hugged me to him before he whispered. "He is prepared to spend a lifetime building you back up."

"Building me up?" I asked

"You have spend more than twenty years being put down and verbally abused. The is over now and it won't happen again if I can help it." he explained

"You're the best." beamed

"Let's go Angelita.." he pulled me away from the side and we stood at the beginning of the aisle.

I glanced down and saw Ranger waiting for me. He was wearing a traditional black tux. The wattage coming from his smile could light up all of New York City. I bit my lower lip so I could keep the tears at bay. They were tears of joy, but I still didn't want to mess up my make-up and face the wrath of my new sisters. This tought made me smile.I now had four sister and a brotherdespiteuii I began to glance at the seats on each side of the aisle. My brothers from Rangeman filled both sides equally. I planned on carefully checking out their dates later so I could let them know whether I approved. Ranger's parents and extended family were seated behind him. When I looked to my side I was surprised to find Ella and Louis sitting in the chairs that were typically reserved for the parents of the bride.

When we reached them, I pulled Ella into a hug and she hugged me right back. "We love you hija. You are our daughter. Not by blood but by choice." (daughter)

"I couldn't ask for a better family." I told them as Louis pulled me into a quick hug.

Hector gently guided me back to the aisle and we made the last couple of steps until we reached where Ranger stood. He stared into my eyes and we were smiling like fools at each other.

"Who gives this woman today?" asked the priest.

The room was silent and no one made a sound. All eyes are on us. Ranger and I both glance at Hector. He is glaring at Ranger and still not saying a word. Finally he takes a deep breath and releases the air before he speaks.

"I am giving her to you knowing you will love her, honor her, and be faithful to her until the day you die. I know this because the day you do her wrong will be the day you die." Hector spoke quietly.

My mouth dropped open and Ranger chuckled. Hector grabbed both sides of my face and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Chica." Hector said when he stepped back and released my face.

"I love you too hermano." I assured him. (brother)

He held out my hand to Ranger who quickly took it into his. Hector sighed before he walked away. The priest welcomed everyone and said his lines before prompting Ranger and I to state the vows we had written for each other.

"Carlos and Stephanie wrote their own vows to exchange with each other. Caros will begin first." he announced

"Stephanie, I know you're not surprised when I tell you that I had a hard time finding the words to say when we decided to write our own vows. I was very tempted to just say my typical 'Babe'." At this there were some chuckles from the men at his side.

"For years that one word has represented many feelings I have had for you. From the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. Over time I found myself unable to continue to deny my feelings for you. I was absolutely devoted to you, but I worked so hard to hide it from you.. I wanted to protect you and make you happy. I still do. When I was faced with the possibility of losing you because I was unable to communicate my feelings, I knew I had to change. I had to find a way to open up to you. You made it so easy. You accepted me for all of my faults and darkness. My family tells me that you are the light that I needed. Mi Luz. That's one of the man Spanish words you will hear a lot from me. Mi Luz means my light. So many people told me you were the one light that would guide me to find happiness and they are right. You are my light, you are my love, you are my soul mate and you are my life. I promise to honor and respect you. I promise to remain faithful and devoted to you. Above all I promise not to hold back my love for you and strive to make you happy as long as I live."

Now it was my turn and my mind was blank. His words had penetrated my heart and I could feel the tears well in my eyes. Finally I took a deep breath.

"That's a tough act to follow." I spoke my thoughts aloud and everyone chuckled as I blushed. I glanced at Ranger and he smiled as he slowly shook his head back and forth.

"Mr. Mysterious, Ranger, Batman, Carlos...you have gone by many names to me over the time I have known you. I love each and every one of your personalities. I loved you when you were Mr. Mysterious and Batman. I fell in love with you when you were Ranger. I committed my heart to you when you were Carlos. I know I never made it easy for you to love me. I avoided talking about my feelings, because I was afraid to get hurt. I thought by not talking about them I was protecting myself. You had your own reasons for not discussing your feelings with me as well. But we found a way. We learned together. We taught each other many things. We learned how to love. We learned how to communicate and we learned how to be happy together. We are still learning every day. We will soon be learning how to raise our twins. We are better prepared to be parents, because we finally learned how to communicate and how to love without holding back. There are things in our lives that make it hard for us to allow ourselves to be happy. Together we make it easier. Together we make it all better and together we make it right. You have my honesty. You have my faithfulness. You have my loyalty. You have always had my heart. I have always been yours. I promise to never give up on us and never walk away from what we have. I am yours and you are mine as long as I live."

We stood staring at each other as we heard sniffles and 'aww's from our friends and family. My eyes were fixed on Carlos felt like no one else was in the room. The rest of what the priest said was a blur until I watched Tank hand Ranger the ring. I turned to pass my bouquet to Matteo and he smiled at me. Ranger repeated the words spoken by the priest before he slid the ring on my finger. I got lost in his eyes nearly missing my chance to agree to be his wife. I noticed his lips moving and then I watched a bead of sweat slide down the side of his face. The priest cleared his throat and I glanced around.

"I do!" stumbled out of my mouth quickly. "I do!"

There were some chuckles and Tank reached out and patted Ranger on the shoulder. I turned to Matteo again and he handed me the ring for Carlos. I repeated after the priest and slid the ring onto his finger.

"I do" he responded when the priest asked him if he would promise to take me as his own.

"What God has put together let no man or woman" He winked at me as he remembered my addition. "separate. You may kiss the bride."

Ranger let out a deep sigh and stepped forward. He cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. His hands slid from my face into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the back of his hair. He moved one hand down my back before resting it just above my ass. The other hand moved to cup the back of my neck. Both hands tugged me closer to him as he deepened the kiss. I parted my lips and his tongue gently slid into my mouth. Our tongues slowly caressed each other as I felt myself being dipped back. He had me stretched out with my back nearly flat when everyone exploded with whistles and cat calls. He slowly pulled me back up before our lips separated.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso." the priest smiled at us before we turned to face our guests.

There were more cheers as Ranger led us down the aisle hand in hand. When we reached the end of the aisle he gathered me up into his arms and spun me around. He peppered kisses all over my neck and face.

"I am so happy that you are all mine Stephanie Manoso." He spoke into my hair.

"Don't forget you're mine too Carlos, my husband." I teased

The photographer found us and the pictures began. We posed together. We posed apart. We posed with all of our bridal party and then the photographer continued to group us together. We carried on like this for the next hour. Finally we got to the yacht club as our guests were finishing up their cocktail hour. We stood outside the doors hand in hand a we waited for the DJ to introduce us. I had asked Ranger to choose our first song and I was suddenly nervous about his choice. Ranger tugged my hand before I could think about it anymore.

"Introducing Carlos and Stephanie Manoso." the DJ announced.

We moved onto the floor and he pulled me away from him. He held my hand up high as he led me to circle around him. The guys whistled and made appreciative noises. Of course my cheeks turned bright red. Without warning he pulled me hard against him and slowly slid his arms around my waist. If he wasn't more careful I would soon be ripping his clothes off on the dance floor. The fast song changed and we started to move together. He took my right hand into his left. We began to perform the rumba. As I listened to the music I looked up at him confused by the unfamiliar song.

"Listen to the words." he whispered in my ear.

***************************************************LYRICS***********************************************

Everyday I wake up next to an angel  
More beautiful than words could say  
They said it wouldn't work but what did they know  
Cause years passed and we're still here today  
Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me

As I stand here before my woman  
I cant fight back the tears in my eyes  
Oh how could I be so lucky  
I must've done something right  
And I promise to love her for the rest of my life

Seems like yesterday when she first said hello  
Funny how time flies by when you're in love  
It took us a lifetime to find each other  
It was worth the wait cause I finally found the one  
Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me

As I stand here before my woman  
I cant fight back the tears in my eyes  
Oh how could I be so lucky  
I must've done something right  
And I promise to love her for the rest of my life

-The Rest of My Life- Bruno Mars

**************************************************************END OF LYRICS*************************

"Wow" I whispered into his ear as the tears flowed down my face.

He pulled his face away and used his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"I found a song to tell you exactly how I felt." he explaind

"It is beautiful." I sniffled

"You are so beautiful. I am a lucky bastard." he told me before he kissed me.

"I love you." I told him when we broke from the kiss.

"I love you so much Babe. Today is the happiest day of my life." he slid his hand around to rest on my baby bump. "so far."

"You're everything I never knew I wanted." I kissed him before we moved off of the dance floor.

"I never thought I would ever want to get married again." he laughed

"I never thought I would want to have babies." I joined in his laughter.

"I guess our hearts knew better than our brains." he kissed me again.

We walked around greeting our guests. We smiled for pictures. We ate various Cuban and Italian foods before I got the chance to have some cake. We each held a piece up to the other as the photographer snapped more pictures.

"Smash it" Lester yelled out.

I focused on Ranger as he moved the piece closer to my mouth. I don't know if he ever intended to smash it in my face, but his eyes quickly dilated when I parted my lips. I took a bite an moaned out my pleasure. I didn't even get a chance to feed him his piece. He leaned in and licked the icing off of my lips before he plunged his tongue into my mouth.

"Damnnn!" Cal called out.

"Hot stuff!" I heard Brett's voice.

"Now we know how you got twins." Woody joked.

"Let her breath." Hal hollered

"Let her eat." Lester hollered as they all erupted with laughter.

Ranger pulled away and smiled. "You know when we get back from our honeymoon I am going to spend weeks on the mat with all of these jokers."

We laughed and then Ranger turned and gave them a look that made them all quickly focus at the ceiling and floor. I did a father/daughter dance with Louis and one with Anton as well. My brothers took turns cutting in on each other so that I would have the opportunity to dance with each and every one of them. I saved a dance for Matteo who had come with two body guards. I was happy to see him being more careful. Ranger danced with every woman there from his family. He made sure to avoid the guy's dates. I explained how they would all want him and then I would have to go all Jersey and it wouldn't be pretty. Come to find out Ranger is really turned on by my jealous possessive side.

Hector made his way to me and asked for a dance. I nodded as he led me onto the floor.

"I chose a song chica. We can do a waltz." he smiled as he pulled me into his arms.

"You dance?" I was surprised. He had old me before he couldn't dance.

"I took lessons." he told me as the music began.

"For today?" I asked him

He nodded "For today. For you."

My eyes welled with tears as he hugged me in closer.

**********************************LYRICS*************************************************

I'll never settle down,  
That's what I always thought  
Yeah, I was that kind of man,  
Just ask anyone

I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand  
'Cause, I don't dance

Love's never come my way,  
I've never been this far  
'Cause you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart

No, I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
'Cause, I don't dance  
No, I don't dance

I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
Well I'd do anything with you anywhere

I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
'Cause, I don't dance

No, ooh

***************************************************END LYRICS*******************************

"My turn." Lester tapped Hector on the shoulder as the song ended.

"No" Hector growled

Lester raised his hands and turned away. "Okay."

"Hector?" I was surprised

"This is not an easy day for me." he struggled to find thee words. "I have had your back for so long. When we got closer and started confiding in each other it got harder for me to protect you. More difficult because I wanted to protect your heart as well as your body."

"You know you can trust Ranger with my heart." I told him

"I know, it's still hard." he blushed "If you have a daughter I will make sure she doesn't date until she's thirty."

We both laughed as he pulled my hand and led me to Lester.

"Watch your hands." he told Les

"Yes Sir." Lester gave him a mock salute and Hector glared at him.

After all of the dancing it was finally time for us to go. We said our goodbyes and then headed to our hummer limo. We were headed to the airport and then we would be on our way to Hawaii. We both wanted to recreate some memories. After a weekend there we would move onto Bali for a full week. Before we even pulled away from the curb Ranger had his hand up my dress pulling off the garter. We hadn't done it inside because it were only five single women brought as dates and about forty horny Rangeman. His lips crashed on to mine and I moaned as he slid his hands up and down the sides of my body.


	54. Chapter 54- Epilogue

Chapter 54-Epilouge

I placed my flowers on the grave and dropped down to my knees. I cleared away the weeds and wiped off the dirt from his headstone. It had been almost five years since he had been gone. I found a way to visit on his birthday every year. It was August 7th, only twenty days away from my twentieth wedding anniversary. I took my time telling him all about the boys and updating him on their lives. In just six short months they would both be turning twenty-one years old. Santino Matteo Manoso went by Matty and he loved to brag about being eight minutes older than his brother. Markos Hector Manoso went by Marko and he was definitely mommy's boy. Both boys were born on February thirteenth.

I smiled as I remembered their christening ceremony. We had chosen Matteo and Santanna as godparents to Matty. For Marko Hector and Celia served as god parents. My little Matty stayed stone faced the entire ceremony just like his father and my Marko cried and whined like his mother. I smiled to myself as a million other memories flew through my mind. First words, first steps, first day of school, first driving lessons and all of the other firsts. I laughed remembering how Carlos freaked out about having to discuss the birds and bees with our boys.

Matty was working at Rangeman hoping one day to become CEO. He lived in an apartment on four in the Rangman office building on Haywood in Trenton. Marko was finishing his second year at Rutgers and was making plans for medical school. Matty was following in his Uncle Lester's footsteps and had a different girlfriend every month. Marko was still dating his high school sweetheart and they were talking about getting an apartment together off campus. It wasn't easy for me to accept another woman in their lives, but I was determined to eventually be a good mother-in-law.

I told him about how I had started my own Private Investigations division of Rangeman with Santanna as my partner. I kept an office on the bottom floor of the Haywood complex and still found time to fit in the occasional searches for Rangeman when Rodriguez needed help. I wore a business suit with pants most days, I still detested wearing panty hose. I laughed at this knowing he wold find it amusing.

The boys had attended Catholic School and I had been roped into helping with Bingo every weekend. By the time they were in high school I found myself volunteering as scorekeeper for Matty's basketball games and timekeeper for Marko's debate club. I think I surprised everyone by becoming the typical PTA mom who constantly volunteered at their kid's school. Now that the boys were out of high school I had more time for myself and was free to travel.

I spent winter in the penthouse apartment inside Rangeman Miami. The spring always found me working from home at the house in Maine. Fall was when I spent my time in the penthouse at Rangeman Boston. My summers were always reserved for Jersey. The Batcave in Princeton where the boys had grown up was sold and I finally had my house on the beach in Point Pleasant.

My birth parents and Grandma Mazur had all died in a house fire. It started in the middle of the night because my mother had left the iron on. It was rumored she was pretty heavy into the booze and everyone had figured she was too drunk to remember to turn it off. I didn't go to their funerals but I did send flowers. It was only at Carlos' suggestion that I did that much.

Abuela Rosa had passed away ten years ago. There was a huge showing for her viewing and so many flowers the funeral home needed three cars to transport them to the cemetery. The boys had been devastated when they lost their Great Abuela. We consoled ourselves knowing she had a long and happy life. She touched so many. She always had faith that everyone was good and deserved love.

Grandpa Louis had passed away five years ago and Grandma Ella moved into the Batcave with us. The boys missed their Grandpa but we were all happy to have Ella living with us and it wasn't just for the cooking. Ella had decided to get a condo in Miami when the boys moved out of the Batcave and we all visited her for Christmas every year.

Our Thanksgivings were spent with Mari and Anton. When I was FTA I thought I lost my family and every friend I had. Instead I gained a huge loving family and the best friends a girl could ask for. Santanna and I had the relationship I had always wanted with Valerie. The difference was Mari loved us equally and Santanna and I supported each other. She had been the one to encourage me to open the PI firm and quickly became my partner. A week never went by without us at least chatting on the phone.

I sighed as I told him how much I missed him. A tear slid down my face before I heard the car door close behind me. I didn't bother to turn around. I knew who it was because every year he knew exactly where I was on this day. I got to my feet and felt the strong arms wrap around my body as I was pulled back into his chest. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"We all miss him. He was a great man." he whispered in my ear.

"I keep having to remind myself it's not my fault. I keep having to remind myself it was the drunk driver." I sighed as I leaned into him.

"I know it's hard Steph." he comforted me.

"The nightmares stopped, but from time to time I still see his face in my dreams. I watch him die in front of me all over again. The life leaving his body as he laid in my arms. I felt so helpless." Another tear slid down my face.

"You did everything you could for him. He felt your comfort in those last minutes." he reminded me.

"He turned that damn car so the full impact would be on the driver's side." I sniffled.

"It never surprised me that he thought to protect you. You know how much he loved you." he spun me around and wiped away my tears.

"I know." I whispered before I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I just wish..."

"He made sure you made it back to your boys. It's what he wanted." he pulled me in tight against his chest.

I sighed as I pulled back to look at him. "Thank you for coming."

He nodded. "Where else would I be?"

"I had a nightmare about Morelli last night." I admitted as I spoke softly.

He cupped my face in his hands and tilted my head up until our eyes met. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want to upset you." I sighed as I tried to look away.

"The only thing that upsets me is Morelli himself. I still think a part of him chose to do that in front of you to make you feel guilty. To burn that imagine in your head for the rest of your life." he leaned in and kissed my forehead before pulling me against him.

"I don't feel guilty anymore." I reminded him "Ten years of therapy bills..."

"You stopped feeling guilty about every one who hurt you and turned their backs on you. You learned to open up more to others and let them love you. Money well spent." he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." I smiled

"I know." he chuckled

"Hey!" I playfully slapped at his shoulder.

"Come on. The boys are waiting for us at the house. They want to celebrate before Marko goes back to school to start the semester." he pulled me against him for one last hug.

"I'll be good. I was just updating him on everything. I'll meet you at the house." I told him as I placed another kiss on his lips.

"Drive safe." he reminded me before he pulled away to head back to his car.

I turned and looked back at the headstone.

"I'm happy. I have an amazing life. I am so lucky to be in love and watch my dreams come true." I wiped away my remaining tears as I spoke to him.

"I still miss you every day." I kissed my fingers before I reached out to touch his stone.

I took a couple of steps away before I turned back one more time to read the headstone.

Matteo Vito Palazzo  
August 7,1985- March 24, 2032  
Trusted and Loyal Friend

On August 27th I found myself laying on a lounge chair on our deck in Point Pleasant. I took in a deep breath of ocean air. Markos had returned to Rutgers and Matty was on monitors at Rangeman. Carlos came out and laid on the chair beside me. I glanced over at him and licked my lips. He looked just as amazing as he did the first day I had met him in that tiny Trenton diner.

"Are you sure you want to spend our anniversary at home this weekend Babe?" he asked me

"Your parents and Ella want to throw us a big party. You know Ella has been depressed without Louis around. It will do her good to focus on the party." I reminded him.

"You're right." he agreed "I just thought you might want to get away for the weekend like we usually do."

"We have everything we need right here. We have beautiful ocean views, a hot tub on the deck and a king size bed inside." I pulled up my sunglasses and tried to wiggle my eyebrows.

"Babe" he laughed as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. We got an invitation to Lester and Skye's wedding." I announced

"Finally." he shook his head. "Tank's been married to Roxanne for ten years. Bobby and Cindy for eight. Brett and Lisa for six or seven. And Bret and Mary...how long for them?"

"They have been married the longest of all the guys. Fifteen years this December." I remembered

"Now finally Lester is going to get married. He's been with Skye for twenty years. It's about time." Ranger laughed

He pulled me across the chair and I settled in beside him. He wrapped an arm around me and stroked my back.

"Did you ever think we would be here? Like this?" Carlos asked me

"No." I smiled "I never thought we would get our shit together. I figured I would end up an old maid."

We both laughed before I spoke again. "Sometimes I did fantastize that you would hobble into my ursing home one day saying you were finally ready for a relationship."

"And did you agree?" he asked

"Of course." I shrugged "You had a sexy cane."

"You still don't disappoint." he flashed me his sparkling smile.

"We're old." I told him.

"I'm not old." he disagreed

I rolled my eyes. "You do realize we will likely be grandparents in the next few years."

"I don't even want to think about that." He pulled me tight against him. "I'm just surprised I lived this long. I thought I would be dead by now."

"Hey! Don't say that." I playfully slapped his chest.

"It was the life I lead before I ended my contract and married you." he reminded me

I stroked his strong muscular chest. After all this time he still maintained his incredible body. He moved his hand lower and slapped my butt before he caressed it. I had been able to stay in shape by finally learning to appreciate running. Carlos learned to compromise and would run with me at night a few days a week. It wasn't running I hated so much, it was waking up so early. The last couple months of my pregnancy were difficult for me and I spent the last month before they were born on bed rest. Carlos and I both agreed we wouldn't be having any more kids. Our twin boys were more than enough.

"You're still my Cuban Sex God." I told him as I slid my hand down lower and squeezed him. "Everything still works."

"Babe we're not even fifty yet." he squeezed one of my cheeks.

"So you think we can still make each other scream?" I teased

"Babe. You were screaming last night." he nearly rolled his eyes.

"You weren't so quiet yourself." I nuzzled his neck.

He wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me on top of him. I was straddling him and he had his hands in my hair. He pulled me down for a deep and passionate kiss. He was definitely reminding me that we still had it. He slid his hands up and untied my bikini top. I moaned out as he pulled me down against him. We lay chest to chest as his fingers stroked down my spine. He moved them to my hips and slowly untied my bottoms.

"I intend to spend the whole weekend showing you just how I can still make you scream." he spoke as his lips brushed against mine.

"I'm counting on it." I told him before crashing my lips down hard onto his.

*****************************************THE END***************************************

Well, that's the end of Stephanie Plum FTA. I have had many requests to write about life with the twins and I may do that at some point but as I mentioned before I already have some ideas floating around in my head.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to send me a review or private message about my story. You don't realize how much just a sentence or two from you inspires more writing. Often times the reviewer reminds me of something I forgot to add. Other times a reviewers suggestion acts as a muse for me and my mind moves that way swiftly.

Thanks again! Look for my next story _**Saved**_ to begin soon!


End file.
